Prince of Tennis : Reboot
by Lisa-chwan
Summary: Reprenons tout depuis le début... Ryoma a fait sa rentrée en première année à Seigaku, et a intégré l'équipe de tennis. Mais que se passerait-il si une étudiante étrangère arrivait et l'intégrait elle aussi ? Lisez, commentez, et amusez-vous bien ! Crédits : PoT appartient à Takeshi Konomi. Tous les autres persos n'apparaissant pas dans le manga d'origine m'appartiennent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une arrivée stressante

Aelita stressait un peu. Elle avait beau avoir rêvé de cet instant pendant longtemps, elle stressait. Elle avait étudié le Japonais durant cinq ans, sans relâche, juste pour avoir le plaisir de venir au Japon. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, elle regrettait un peu sa jolie France natale, ses amies, sa famille… Elle était ici pour trois ans, et elle se rendait maintenant compte à quel point c'était long.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille ébouriffa ses courts cheveux noirs et sortit de l'aéroport, sa grosse valise à la main, son énorme sac en bandoulière accroché à son épaule, un air affolé peint sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié tous les katakanas et hiraganas qu'elle avait mis un mois à apprendre par cœur. Autour d'elle, les gens étaient en effervescence. Des pancartes se levaient pour diriger les arrivants vers la sortie, vers les personnes qui les attendaient. Aelita, elle, cherchait vainement son nom dans la foule de carton, cherchant les symboles qui la guideraient vers le professeur chargé de la prendre en charge. Elle commençait à désespérer, quand elle vit du coin de l'œil une vieille femme et une fille d'à peu près son âge agiter une pancarte avec les mots « Aelita Anderson » écrits dessus en lettres romaines. La fillette eut un petit sourire et se précipita vers la femme.

Ryuzaki-sensei ?

Aelita, je suppose ? Je suis bien le professeur Ryuzaki. Viens, sortons de l'aéroport avant qu'on ne se fasse écraser par ces rustres étrangers qui ne cessent de courir dans tous les sens.

Hai !

La vieille femme et les deux fillettes se dépêchèrent de sortir de l'aéroport, en priant pour que la route ne soit pas trop encombrée. Elles mirent seulement quelques minutes à rejoindre la voiture du professeur, intelligemment garée non loin de la route, ce qui leur permit de partir rapidement. Aelita détailla discrètement la fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et raides, attachés en deux tresses, et semblait avoir à peu près son âge.

Aelita, je te présente ma petite-fille, Sakuno. Elle est rentrée en première année, comme toi. Comme ça, tu connaîtras au moins quelqu'un à l'école !

La gamine eut un petit sourire, qu'Aelita lui rendit.

Je m'appelle Aelita, enchantée !

Enchantée !

La petite Française ne savait que dire d'autre. Devait-elle enchaîner, et continuer de parler ? Ou valait-il mieux qu'elle se taise ? Elle avait peur qu'un silence pesant ne s'installe dans la voiture. Heureusement, le professeur Ryuzaki la sortit de sa rêverie :

Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Oui, Sensei. C'était un peu long, mais ça allait.

Dit… l'interrompit Sakuno, à côté d'elle. Tu parles bien Japonais.

Oh… merci. Je me suis beaucoup entraînée : j'ai toujours rêvé de venir ici !

Tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques mots de Français ? J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une belle langue !

Quand tu veux !

Une agréable ambiance était venue combler le froid de la voiture, et Aelita sourit. Cette Sakuno avait l'air très gentille. Elle était décidément bien tombée ! L'adolescente aurait désiré en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle amie, mais l'arrivée devant une auberge l'arrêta net. C'était là où elle allait vivre. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était une auberge accueillant les étudiants étrangers pour pas cher. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des bains communs, une cafétéria, et en plus, ce n'était pas loin de son école… Seishun Gakuen, si elle se rappelait bien ! Tirant Aelita de ses pensées, Ryuzaki-sensei lui demanda si elle voulait qu'on l'accompagne à l'intérieur, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire : elle pourrait se débrouiller.

Sa rentrée avait lieu le lendemain, il était 14h, la Française avait donc tout l'après-midi pour se familiariser avec le Japon et déballer ses affaires. Elle salua son professeur, sa nouvelle amie, et descendit de la voiture. Puis, avec un petit peu d'appréhension, la gamine pénétra dans l'établissement. Immédiatement, une jeune femme vint lui demander son nom et lui proposer son aide pour sa valise, ce qu'elle acceptât bien volontiers. Elles montèrent toutes deux au second étage, et Aelita récupéra la clé e sa chambre. Puis, sans un mot, la jeune femme disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La Française pénétra dans sa chambre : c'était une modeste pièce de treize mètres carré. Il n'y avait pas de douche ni de toilettes, mais cependant, dans une autre petite pièce sans porte se trouvait une petite cuisine, avec un micro-onde et un petit frigo. Avec un peu d'appréhension, la jeune fille constata qu'elle devra dormir sur un futon : elle espérait arriver à dormir sans son lit bien douillet.

Sans attendre, elle verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et posa sa valise et son sac en plein milieu de l'appartement. Une heure plus tard, toutes ses affaires étaient déballées, et allèrent rejoindre l'uniforme de Seigaku déjà déposé dans le petit placard. Aelita était pensive. Que devait-elle faire, maintenant ? Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil en ville. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas se perdre sur le chemin de l'école le lendemain, elle ferait mieux de partir en reconnaissance.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, voilà notre petite fille partie sur le chemin de l'école. On était dimanche, donc il n'y aurait personne. Mais elle voulait quand même voir cette école, juste pour connaître le chemin et savoir à quoi s'attendre. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Aelita était déjà sur le chemin de l'école ! Autour d'elle, les gens discutaient, et elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle comprenait quelques bribes de conversation. Tout en avançant, elle réfléchissait : la rentrée pour les Japonais avait eu lieu il y a une semaine, mais la jeune fille n'avait pu être transférée à temps pour y assister en même temps que les autres. Elle allait donc se retrouver dans une classe où les groupes étaient déjà formés, au milieu d'inconnus la regardant probablement comme une bête de somme. Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir été envoyée au Japon plus tard que prévu, et priait pour se retrouver dans la classe de Sakuno. Avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient traîner ensemble.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Aelita n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle arrivait à proximité de l'école. Quand elle le réalisa, elle était plantée devant un immense bâtiment, bien plus grand que celui de son collège, et imposant. A droite du portail, sur une petite plaque dorée, étaient gravés les mots « Seishun Gakuen ».

C'était impressionnant… Elle était effrayée à l'idée de se perdre. Nerveusement, la jeune fille coinça une mèche de ses courts cheveux derrière son oreille gauche, et repartit en sens inverse, vers l'auberge. Elle se mit à courir, comme pour évacuer le trop plein de stress qu'engendrait l'arrivée dans un nouveau collège.

Quand elle arriva à l'auberge, elle fut surprise de réaliser que plus de deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis son arrivée au Japon. Rapidement, Aelita prit donc la décision d'aller rattraper le sommeil perdu dans l'avion, et s'installa dans son futon sans même avoir mangé. Le sommeil vint rapidement, un sommeil sans rêve lui permettant de regagner des forces…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir à mes gentils lecteurs !

Ceci est ma première fic, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me critiquer - tant que vous ne m'insultez pas pour ma nullité, bien sûr XD - ou me féliciter !

Je tenais à m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent : en effet, je viens juste de remarquer que les cadratins ne sont pas passés. DU coup, on délimite pas trop les paroles des personnages du texte ^^'

NOrmalement, cette erreur a dû être corrigée ici.

**Crédits :** L'intégralité de l'Univers de Prince of Tennis, personnages inclus, appartiennent à son créateur, Takeshi Konomi.

Les autres personnages qui vous sont inconnus et qui interviennent ou vont intervenir dans le reste de l'histoire m'appartiennent intégralement. De même que l'intrigue de cette fanfic est sortie de ma tête. Merci de ne pas plagier !

**Chapitre 2 : Le défi**

Aelita se réveilla en sursaut quand la sonnerie stridente de son réveil se mit en marche. Il était 6h30. Elle devait être en cours vers 7h30. Tranquillement, la fillette partit en direction des douches avec ses affaires sous le bras, et se lava rapidement. Quand elle remonta, elle avait les idées claires. Elle était totalement stressée à l'idée de partir en cours. Silencieusement, elle prépara ses affaires, et regarda la jolie raquette noire qu'elle avait sortie de sa valise la veille. Devait-elle l'emmener ? Elle avait l'intention de s'inscrire au club de tennis du collège, alors il valait peut-être mieux. Le temps de se décider, il était déjà 7h15, et la jeune fille savait qu'elle mettait environ un bon quart d'heure à rejoindre son école. Sans demander son reste, Aelita fila donc, acheta un pain à la pèche à la cafétéria de l'auberge et partit en courant en direction de l'école. Autour d'elle, des élèves de tous âges de pressaient, les vélos fonçaient, les voitures ralentissant pour n'écraser personnes… En courant, la fillette mis à peine 10 minutes à rejoindre Seigaku. Dans un élan de stress, elle faillit trébucher pour s'écraser par terre, mais se reprit à temps, heureusement.

D'après le papier que lui avait donné Ryuzaki-sensei la veille, Aelita devait rejoindre la salle des profs pour qu'on la mène à sa classe. Heureusement, son sens de l'orientation n'étant pas très mauvais, la jeune fille trouva la salle désirée rapidement, et frappa respectueusement, attendant qu'on lui permette d'entrer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux et à la barbe de quelques jours bruns, l'interpella.

- Aelita Anderson ? Je vais vous mener à votre classe.

- Ha… Hai ! Arigato, Sensei.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

- D'accord !

Le professeur entra en premier dans la classe, et elle l'entendit dire qu'une nouvelle élève venait d'être transférée. Puis, d'un signe de la main, il l'invita à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Ses joues étaient rouges, et les yeux de tous les élèves de sa classe étaient fixés sur elle, la dévisageant comme une bête de foire. Exactement ce qu'elle avait craint ! Elle examina toute la classe mais ne vit pas Sakuno. Elle devait être dans une classe différente, dommage… Le professeur la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle se présente. Son Japonais se fit un peu hésitant, bien que compréhensible. Devant elle, une vingtaine d'yeux curieux la fixaient. La jeune fille se jeta à l'eau :

- Mon nom est Aelita Anderson, j'ai douze ans et je viens de Bordeaux, dans le Sud de la France. J'aime dessiner et jouer au tennis.

Vers le fond de la salle, une tête se leva. C'était un garçon, qui semblait fatigué mais avait repris du poil de la bête en entendant le mot « tennis ». Aelita ne l'avait pas remarqué, bien qu'elle ait précédemment balayé la salle du regard. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car le professeur la tira de ses pensées en lui demandant de rejoindre la place qui venait de lui être attribuée… à côté dudit garçon. Echizen Ryoma, qu'il l'avait appelé. La fillette se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir, la classe continuant de la fixer. Heureusement, tous ces regards gênants la lâchèrent à partir du moment où le sensei annonça le début du cours.

A la surprise de la jeune fille, suivre le cours en Japonais n'était pas bien compliqué. Certes, le professeur parlait et écrivait vite, mais ses exercices assidus durant toutes ses années avaient portés leurs fruits, et Aelita comprenait très bien ce dont il retournait. Cependant, les choses se compliquèrent quand le sensei leur distribua un texte. Un kanji la gênait, elle ne parvenait pas à le déchiffrer, et ne se souvenait pas le connaître. De plus, la Française était bien trop timide pour oser demander un éclaircissement au professeur.

A côté d'elle, Ryoma Echizen semblait répondre aux questions accompagnant le texte avec une facilité déconcertante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle l'interpella discrètement :

- Ano…

Un regard froid lui répondit, la transperçant. Elle rougit légèrement, mais continua tout de même sa phrase en pointant le kanji sur sa feuille :

- Je ne connais pas ce kanji. Tu peux me le lire ?

- Voiture.

- Merci.

Rouge de honte, elle reporta ses yeux sur sa feuille. Il la trouvait idiote, c'était évident. N'importe qui la trouverait idiote. Aelita pria pour qu'elle n'ait plus à lui adresse la parole jusqu'à la fin des cours. Et visiblement, elle avait un ange gardien, car la sonnerie qui la libéra arriva vite sans qu'elle n'ait d'autres problèmes de lecture. Maladroitement, comme d'habitude, elle rangea ses affaires de cours dans son sac et sortit de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers les casiers pour récupéra ses chaussures et jeta un œil sur le petit plan du collège que lui avait donné Ryuzaki-sensei. Maintenant, elle devait se rendre au club de tennis, vu qu'elle avait l'intention de s'y inscrire. Ce dernier était particulièrement connu. Il se murmurait que certains titulaires étaient de niveau national. Cependant, cela concernait l'équipe masculine, la féminine étant loin de ce niveau. Aelita aurait adoré l'intégrer pour se hisser elle aussi au niveau national, mais elle savait que c'était peu probable.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle passait devant les courts où s'entraînait le club masculin quand une silhouette attira son attention : c'était celle reconnaissable entre toute de la grand-mère de Sakuno, qui l'avait récupérée à l'aéroport. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Aelita se dirigea vers elle. En arrivant à la hauteur, elle la salua respectueusement, comme se doit de le faire une jeune fille envers son professeur.

- Oh bonjour Aelita ! Tout se passe bien alors ?

- Oui. Les cours étaient plutôt simples à suivre ! Dites, où se trouve l'équipe de tennis féminine ? Je ne la trouve pas.

- Ah, elles sont en sortie aujourd'hui… Tu voulais t'inscrire ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrai demain !

- Attends. Est-ce que tu veux faire quelques balles ici pour aujourd'hui ?

- Je peux ?!

- Oui. On a permis aux premières et secondes années d'aller taper quelques balles, tu n'as qu'à jouer avec l'un d'entre eux.

- D'accord, je vais me changer ! Merci beaucoup.

Enthousiaste, la fillette partie rapidement vers les vestiaires et revint quelques minutes plus tard à peine, habillée de la tenue de sport du collège, sa raquette noire à la main. Sur le court, le coach avait réuni les premières et secondes années.

- Voici Aelita, une Française. Elle vient passer trois ans au Japon dans notre école, et elle va s'entraîner avec vous aujourd'hui en l'absence de l'équipe féminine.

- Ok, Coach !

Un peu intimidée, la Française pénétra sur le court. Un senpai aux courts cheveux bruns s'approcha d'elle, la toisant de haut.

- T'as déjà joué ?

- Oui, Senpai. Je joue depuis pas mal de temps.

- Un match ?

- D'accord !

- Sois gentil avec elle, Arai, c'est qu'une gamine ! Se moqua l'un des joueurs.

S'il n'avait pas été son aîné, Aelita aurait fusillé le jeune homme du regard. Cependant, elle se contenta de s'armer d'une volonté de fer afin de montrer ce qu'elle valait et de rabattre leur caquet à ces machos qui la prenaient visiblement de haut.

- Match en 1 set. Aelita au service.

La jeune fille avait hérité du service, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Elle prit son temps pour viser. Lança la balle assez haut afin d'avoir le temps bien se placer. Arma son bras. Et frappa dans la balle. Cette dernière vola à toute vitesse vers son adversaire, heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et finit sa course dans le grillage derrière le dénommé Arai, sans qu'il n'ait pu l'effleurer. Autour d'elle, le silence s'était fait. Elle savait que son service était rapide, et en était très fière. Et d'après ce qu'elle voyait du jeune homme en face d'elle, il n'avait pas le niveau pour le rattraper. Prise d'une envie irrésistible de lui mettre la honte, Aelita changea de position tandis que celui qui servait d'arbitre annonçait le score :

- 15-0, Aelita mène.

La Française reprit la balle. Elle la lança cette fois-ci un peu moins haute, et la frappa avec le bout de la raquette. Un léger sourire venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de son Senpai, qui visiblement devait être persuadée qu'elle avait loupé son service et qu'il serait facile à rattraper. Mais la balle, instable à cause de cette frappe particulière, prit un drôle d'effet et rebondit sur le sol aléatoirement, empêchant l'aîné de la récupérer. Un ace, de nouveau. Aelita était contente de voir que son service oscillant était toujours aussi efficace. Autour, elle sentait les regards la transpercer. Elle vit que Ryuzaki-sensei avait la bouche entrouverte, et même que les titulaires, reconnaissables à leur veste aux couleurs de Seigaku, avaient cessés de jouer pour observer le match. D'ailleurs, parmi eux, une tête attira son attention. Oubliant les leçons de ses parents qui lui disaient toujours de ne pas pointer quelqu'un du doigt, elle le fit quand même, désignant le titulaire à casquette.

- Ah ! tu es…Echizen Ryoma, non ?

- Et toi, la nouvelle qui sait pas lire le kanji « voiture », non ?

Aelita écarquilla les yeux et rougit de honte. Un petit rire parcourut l'assemblée, et la jeune fille se prit à regretter – trop tard – d'avoir demandé de l'aide à ce garçon.

- Joli service, continua le dénommé Echizen.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut de plaisir que la fillette rougit. Le match reprit, et Aelita allait de nouveau servir quand le titulaire à lunettes armé d'un cahier et d'un crayon lâcha quelque chose qui la fit presque s'étouffer de surprise :

- C'est possible d'intégrer cette fille à l'équipe, Ryuzaki-sensei ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'atout caché. **

- Inui-senpai, t'as pété les plombs ?!

- C'est une fille !

- Une première année en plus !

- Et le tournoi de classement est déjà fini !

Le match, suite à la déclaration du binoclard, s'était arrêté. Maintenant, tous les joueurs l'entouraient, ainsi qu'Aelita et la coach. La Française était perdue, tout allait trop vite. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais faisait un effort pour tout entendre afin de ne rien louper.

- Eh bien, une fille peut participer aux tournois, ce n'est pas interdit… commença la vieille femme. Mais nous avons déjà nos titulaires !

- Ajoutons une place pour elle. On tire deux titulaires au hasard, elle les affronte et si elle gagne, elle rentre dans l'équipe en tant que soutien. Mais elle a un tel potentiel que ce serait du gâchis que de lui refuser ça.

- Et si elle tombe sur Fuji ou Tezuka ?

- Elle n'aura pas eu de chance, tant pis. Il faut aussi de la chance au tennis.

- Très bien. Si le capitaine accepte, je n'aurais pas d'objection.

Tout allait trop vite pour Aelita, la tête lui tournait un peu. Si elle battait deux titulaires, elle rentrerait dans l'équipe en tant que soutient ? Qui sont Fuji et Tezuka ? Ils ont dit que si elle tombait dessus, c'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. On pouvait donc supposer qu'ils étaient très forts ! Mais elle angoissait. Autour d'elle, le silence s'était fait peu à peu tandis qu'un autre binoclard, avec une présence plus forte que le dénommée Inui, s'incrusta au milieu du cercle. Ce devait être le fameux Tezuka, le capitaine du club ! S'il donnait son accord, elle aurait une chance d'intégrer l'équipe de Seigaku ! Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'adresser une prière silencieuse à Dieu que le capitaine donnait sa réponse :

- Il est sûr qu'elle a un potentiel certain. On peut toujours essayer. Jeune fille, veux-tu tenter ta chance ?

Un oui enthousiaste échappa à Aelita : bien sûr qu'elle voulait tenter sa chance ! Rapidement, on amena des pailles pour tirer à la courte paille ses adversaires. Elle ne pouvait repérer qui était le dénommé Fuji, mais priait pour que lui et Tezuka prennent les plus longues pailles. De nouveau, la chance lui sourit : ses adversaires étaient un certain Momoshiro Takeshi, et Kikumaru Eiji, respectivement en 2nde et 3ème année. La Française angoissait un peu : elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser, non, surtout pas !

Momoshiro et elle partirent se placer sur le terrain. De nouveau, ce fut elle qui prit le service. Cependant, son adversaire semblait confiant, ce qui l'angoissa encore plus. Terrifiée, elle mit toutes ses forces dans son service, propulsant une balle encore plus rapide que précédemment, qui laissa son Senpai sur place, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement. Elle lança son service une seconde fois. Une troisième fois. Une quatrième.

- Un jeu blanc…

- Pas possible…

- Jeu, Aelita ! 1 jeu à 0, Aelita mène. Momoshiro au service.

Ledit Momoshiro semblait beaucoup moins assuré, mais cette assurance n'avait en rien rejoint Aelita. Elle était toujours autant flippée. Heureusement, c'était dans les situations de stress qu'elle était la plus performante. Son corps bougeait quasiment à l'instant, comme si son ange gardien lui soufflait à l'avance quels mouvements elle devrait faire à quel moment. Cependant, elle commit une erreur. Un lob. La balle s'envola haut dans le ciel, mais son Senpai, avec un saut incroyable, parvint à la rattraper. Et à la lui renvoyer à pleine vitesse.

- Le Dunk Smash de Momochan-senpai ! hurla un trio de première année.

Un Dunk… n'était-ce pas un panier smashé au basket ? Celui-là venait de reproduire un Dunk au tennis… Trop. La. Classe. Mais mauvais pour elle. A partir de ce moment, le match fut serré. Elle ne pouvait plus lober, sous peine de subir de nouveau le Dunk Smash, ce qui ajouta une nouvelle pression sur ses petites épaules.

On en était désormais à 6 jeux partout, début du Tie-Break. Si elle le laissait trop marquer, elle perdrait. Et l'aventure serait finie là. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber là. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout…

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle entra en transe. La sensation la déstabilisa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas passée en Instinct mode ? Une année, deux peut-être. Mais ça n'importait plus. Maintenant, le résultat était joué : elle gagnerait. Son corps réagissait au moindre frémissement de son adversaire, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de réfléchir. Le match se finit ainsi sur un tie-Break, avec un score de 7-1 en sa faveur. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux : une petite gamine Française venait de battre Momoshiro. L'adversaire suivant entra sur le court : Eiji Kikumaru.

Aelita était un peu fatiguée. Elle dissimulait cependant cette fatigue derrière un masque d'assurance, afin de faire croire qu'elle était en pleine forme. Cependant, l'Instinct Mode avait disparu, et elle savait que désormais, elle se fatiguerait deux à trois fois plus vite. C'était la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en transe. Elle devrait donc gagner ce match grâce à ses seules compétences, sans trop se surmener.

Son adversaire sembla remarquer qu'elle stressait, car il lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un grand sourire, comme pour la soutenir :

- Déstresse p'tite fille, profite du match !

- Ha… Hai !

Le match débuta. Sans surprise, au vu de sa fatigue, Kikumaru menait 2 à 3. Mais elle ne pouvait perdre ici, bien qu'incapable de passer en Instinct Mode. Cependant, elle avait un autre atout dans sa manche : elle croyait dur comme fer que chaque personne possédait une aura, bien qu'elles lui soient invisibles. Alors, comme lui avait appris son maître en France, elle concentra toute son énergie vitale dans sa tête et son bras droit. Son sens de l'observation sembla d'un coup s'éveiller. Son corps ne tenait cependant plus la cadence, mais grâce à l'énergie restante envoyée dans son cerveau, elle allait pouvoir se montrer plus maligne que son adversaire. Laissant sa fatigue apparaître sur son visage, elle laissa son Senpai gagner son quatrième jeu. Pour contre-attaquer plus intelligemment. Elle marqua sans arrêter, réduisant le temps des jeux au minimum, enchaînant lob, volley amortie et autres coups vicieux. En un temps record, elle renversa la balance, 5 jeux à 4 pour elle. Un jeu et elle gagnait. Un jeu et elle gagnait. Un jeu et elle gagnait. Le service était à Kikumaru.

Ramenant les forces qu'elle avait économisées, elle enchaîna sur une série de retour gagnant renvoyés avec une force inouïe, marquant ainsi sa victoire.

Puis, elle s'écrasa sur le sol une fois sa victoire déclarée, et resta allongée tandis que des applaudissements se faisaient entendre, ainsi que des rires, et des moqueries à l'encontre de Kikumaru et Momoshiro, qui venaient de se faire exploser par une mignonne petite fille.

Elle était désormais titulaire. Et prête à s'endormir, tellement elle était crevée, mais visiblement, on n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu de repos, Kikumaru fonça vers elle et la leva d'un coup.

- Allez, debout, debout ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies battu-nyah !

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait battu aussi, marmonna Momoshiro, posté à côté d'eux.

Aelita vacillait, mais son Senpai la retenait. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'asseoir, mais était tellement heureuse de voir que les gens la félicitaient, la trouvait forte… En France, on l'avait toujours prise pour une marginale. L'année de son entrée au collège, on la prenait pour une folle. Elle passait son temps à lire des mangas et à dessiner, puis elle en était venue à écouter de la musique en boucle dès qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas avoir à subir les moqueries des autres. On ne l'avait pas laissée intégrer le club de tennis, trop jeune qu'ils disaient ! Elle avait eu tellement peur de devoir subir la même chose ici ! Mais son nouveau départ s'était bien passé, elle pouvait oublier les tortures de ceux qui se prétendaient être ses amis et se concentrer sur son avenir, sur le Japon, sur sa nouvelle école… !

Elle était heureuse.

La seule chose qui ternissait le tableau était Echizen Ryoma. Il la fixait d'un regard froid, et elle était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son regard était glacial, il ne se mêlait pas à la foule et se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour ranger sa raquette.

Percevant le regard penaud d'Aelita vers Ryoma, Momoshiro lui souffla de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il était toujours comme ça. Cela ne la rassura pas, mais elle parvint finalement à oublier l'attitude glaciale de son coéquipier envers elle. Une fois ce dernier revenu parmi le groupe, les titulaires et la nouvelle furent amenés à part :

- Je vous présente notre atout caché ! Lança alors le dénommé Inui.

- Atout caché ?

- Ouiiiii… Qui penserait qu'une fillette ferait parti de notre équipe, hein ?! On va bien t'entraîner, tu vas pouvoir tous les exploser !

Le sourire un peu sadique d'Inui-senpai fit pâlir la jeune fille, qui marmonna que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Echizen qui gardait un air buté, et le capitaine qui gardait son air sérieux.

- Bon, et si on faisait les présentations ? Intervint la coach, mettant fin à l'hilarité générale.

- Fuji Shusuke, 3ème année, enchanté.

- Kikumaru Eiji, 3ème année ! Lança le garçon aux cheveux rouges en tirant la langue.

- Oishi Shuichiroh, 3ème année.

- Inui Sadaharu, 3ème année.

- Echizen Ryoma, 1ère année.

- Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nde année.

- Kawamura Takashi, 3ème année.

- Tezuka Kunimitsu, 3ème année, capitaine.

- Kaidoh Kaoru, 2nde année.

Aelita sursauta et devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà en voyant le dénommé Kaidoh et sa stature de serpent. Il avait un regard effrayant, et elle se força à ne pas hurler de trouille en le voyant la fixer. Percevant son malaise, Momoshiro fixa Kaidoh.

- Mamushi, tu lui fais peur.

- C'est moi qui fais peur ? T'as vu ta tronche, hérisson ? Répliqua immédiatement celui qu'on avait appelé Mamushi (Vipère).

- Et la tienne, face de serpent ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- J'ai dit que t'avais une face de serpent, tu veux que je répète encore ? FACE DE SERPENT, FACE DE SERPENT !

- La ferme, abruti congénital !

La jeune fille prit un air surprit en voyant les deux se jeter l'un sur l'autre en s'insultant.

- Eh, vous battez pas pour ça, Senpai-tachi !

- La ferme, la gamine ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Aelita recula d'un pas, un air effrayé sur le visage. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait se formaliser de voir qu'ils se tapaient dessus en plein milieu du court.

- Et, euh, personne ne les arrête ?

- T'inquiète pas, on a tous l'habitude ici, répondit Fuji-senpai avec son sourire qui ne semblait jamais le quitter. Ce qui fascinait la jeune fille, d'ailleurs.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'Echizen parlait pour la première fois depuis la fin des matchs. Il tenait une raquette à la main, jaune, et la tendait à l'un des Senpai.

- Kawamura-senpai…

Kawamura attrapa la raquette avec un air hésitant. Air hésitant qui fit place à un visage surexcité.

- BURNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NG ! Hurla le collégien.

Puis, sous les yeux ébahis d'Aelita et amusés des autres, il se jeta sur les deux bagarreurs et les éloigna l'un de l'autre en hurlant et agitant sa raquette.

- BURNING! It's not good, not good! Vous devez pas vous battre, les mecs ! Arrêtez ça ! BURNING !

Aelita était tellement choque qu'elle en perdit son Japonais. Un air hébété sur le visage, elle recula encore, heurtant au passage Oishi-senpai et dit en Français :

- Mais… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Fuji continuait de sourire tandis qu'il traduisait ce qu'elle venait de sortir à ses amis. L'air hébété d'Aelita n'avait pas quitté son visage, et elle écouta d'un air distrait les explications d'Oishi. Apparemment, dès que Kawamura prenait une raquette, le gentil et doux Kawamura laissait la place à un mec énergique, violent – mais pas méchamment – qui attaquait les gens verbalement à coups de « Burning ! ».

Aelita était désormais sûre que sa vie ici n'allait pas être de tout repos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : le premier choix **

Le lendemain, Aelita avait presque oublié ses mésaventures de la veille. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était désormais titulaire, elle avait presque oublié Kawamura-senpai et ses « burning ! », Kaidoh-senpai et ses sifflements de serpent… C'est en posant les yeux sur sa raquette que tout lui revint en mémoire. Les matches contre Kikumaru et Momoshiro, le plaisir éprouvé en réalisant qu'elle avait gagné, la joie de pouvoir récupérer sa tenue de titulaire…

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de sa tenue de titulaire ! Quand elle avait débarqué à la boutique, toute joyeuse, et qu'elle avait vu le visage mort de rire du commerçant, elle avait faillis mourir de honte. « J'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais dû faire une tenue de fille pour Seigaku, moi ! » qu'il avait lâché. La petite fille avait récupéré son paquet et était rentrée chez elle toute heureuse. Puis, sans perdre de temps, avait déballé le paquet… et poussé un cri qui avait dû s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde en voyant que le pantalon avait été remplacé pour elle par… une jupe. Bah tiens. Déjà qu'elle se sentait un peu honteuse de devoir porter une jupe tous les jours pour aller à l'école, elle allait également devoir en porter une pour jouer au tennis ! On voulait sa mort, ou juste se moquer d'elle ?!

Mais bon, la joie d'être entrée dans la prestigieuse équipe repris rapidement le dessus, et elle se promit de faire avec la jupe. Elle l'avait donc rangée bien gentiment avant de se mettre à cuisiner, toute heureuse. En effet, vu qu'elle était seule ici, c'était à elle de se préparer ses repas, et ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire ! La fillette dû aller fouiller sur internet pour trouver une recette assez simple, et avait fini par abandonner après avoir façonné seulement deux onigiris. Aelita partit donc, le matin, avec deux boulettes de riz faîtes maison, et des sushis bas de gamme achetés à une petite boutique non loin de l'auberge. Elle ferait avec pour aujourd'hui, mais savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle allait devoir se mettre à faire la cuisine sérieusement si elle ne voulait pas crever de faim.

Cela n'entama pas pour autant sa bonne humeur, et elle partit tout joyeuse vers l'école, marchant au rythme de la musique sortant de ses écouteurs. Elle fredonnait dans sa tête les paroles de chanson quand un tapotement sur son épaule l'arrêta : derrière elle se trouvaient Sakuno et une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, coiffée de deux couettes.

- Sakuno-san !

- Sakuno-chan va très bien, tu sais !

- D'accord ! Répondit Aelita avec un sourire.

- On fait le chemin ensemble ?

- Oui !

- Au fait, je te présente Tomoka, continua Sakuno avec un sourire en désignant la fille aux couettes. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle est dans ma classe.

- Enchantée !

- Enchantée, répondit Tomoka. Tu peux m'appeler Tomo-chan.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, c'est vrai que tu es dans la classe de Ryoma-sama ? Encore mieux, c'est vrai que tu as été intégrée en tant que titulaire dans son équipe ?!

- Ma grand-mère nous a raconté comment tu as battu Kikumaru-senpai et Momoshiro-senpai ! Je t'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue rire ainsi !

Tomo-chan donna un coup de coude à Sakuno, morte de rire elle aussi.

- Qui aurais cru que la terrifiante professeur Ryuzaki puisse rire ainsi, hein ? Enfin bref, Aelita-chan, on viendra vous encourager pour vos matches !

- Cool ! Vous viendrez déguisées en pom-pom-girls ?

- Tiens, c'est une idée ça… J'y avais pas pensé…

- Bravo Aeli-chan, tu lui souffles des mauvaises idées là ! Marmonna Sakuno, toute rouge, probablement en train de s'imaginer en minijupe et tee-shirt dévoilant son nombril.

Les trois fillettes continuèrent à discuter et à rire jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le bâtiment principal, où elles se séparèrent pour récupérer leurs chaussures d'intérieur dans leurs casiers respectifs. Aelita avait un large sourire sur les lèvres : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle rigolait de bon cœur avec des filles qu'elle appréciait vraiment ! C'était agréable…

C'est donc un sourire béat sur les lèvres que notre petite Française arriva à sa classe. Des gens d'autres classes se trouvaient dans sa salle, profitant des quelques minutes qu'il leur restait avant la sonnerie pour discuter avec des amis. En rejoignant sa place, la jeune fille remarqua que le bureau de Ryoma était assiégé : trois premières années, dont un était dans leur classe, entouraient Ryoma et parlaient ensemble. L'adolescente était persuadée d'avoir déjà vu leur visage quelque part, mais impossible de se souvenir où… Ce fut quand les trois garçons hurlèrent en chœur « Ah ! Tu es la nouvelle titulaire ! » que ça lui revint. En effet, ils semblaient faire partie tous les trois du club de tennis, et étaient présents la veille lors de ses matchs de « qualification ».

La jeune fille rougit un petit peu, de plaisir. Et les salua tous les trois.

- C'est bien moi ! Et vous, vous êtes ?

- Kachiro !

- Katsuo !

- Horio ! J'ai deux ans de tennis derrière moi !

A voir la tête des dénommés Kachiro et Katsuo, Horio semblait répéter qu'il avait deux ans de tennis derrière lui à qui voulait l'entendre… et même à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas d'ailleurs ! La fillette étouffa un rire et se présenta à son tour. Puis la cloche sonna, Katsuo et Kachiro regagnèrent leur classe et Horio sa place, et le cours débuta. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, la journée se passa sans problème particulier, et Aelita fut fière de voir qu'elle arrivait à lire tous les kanji qu'elle croisait. Elle avait même reconnu celui de voiture, qui lui avait tant posé de problème la veille !

C'est donc de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortit de cours. Derrière elle, il y avait un Echizen blasé, comme la veille, et le silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les courts de tennis. Ce silence l'embarrassait un peu, mais elle ne savait que dire pour le combler. Heureusement, leur petit voyage se passa rapidement, et en arrivant, la jeune fille eut le plaisir de voir ses deux amies non loin des vestiaires. Se précipitant vers elles, Aelita les interpella :

- Tomo-chan ! Sakuno-chan !

- Aelita-chan ! Où est Ryoma-sama ?! Hurla Tomo en la voyant arriver.

- Dans les vestiaires ! Lui répondit-elle haut et fort. Puis plus bas : Tu en pinces pour lui, ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est Sakuno qui craque sur lui. Il faut les mettre ensemble !

Un sourire complice apparut sur les visages des deux jeunes filles. Heureusement, Sakuno n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elles avaient dit, ce qui serait plus simple pour qu'elles puissent mettre un plan en place. Aelita se tourna pour partir en direction des vestiaires et se changer, mais elle percuta de plein fouet une personne située juste derrière elle… qui n'était autre que Momoshiro !

- Momoshiro-senpai ! Gomen !

- Pas grave, pas grave… Mais appelle-moi Momochan-senpai, comme les autres !

- Euh, d'accord…

- Alors comme ça, Ryuzaki-san en pinces pour Echizen ?!

- Chhhhhhht ! Soufflèrent les deux jeunes filles. Moins fort ! N'en parlez à personne !

- Comptez sur moi ! Chuchota le garçon, un large sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de soulagement, et Aelita fonça vers les vestiaires. Aujourd'hui était son premier entraînement en tant que titulaire, et elle était trop heureuse.

L'entraînement passa assez vite, et fut assez dur. Inui n'était pas clément avec les joueurs, et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à leur en faire baver en l'absence de la coach et du capitaine, qui commençaient à réfléchir aux joueurs pour les premiers matches du championnat de Tokyo.

A l'extérieur des courts, Tomoka hurlait de plaisir en voyant Ryoma s'échauffer, et cela n'aurait surpris personne qu'elle se ramène avec une banderole « Vas-y Ryoma-samaaaaa ! ». A côté d'elle, une femme qu'Aelita n'avait jamais vu, accompagnée d'un homme un peu plus âgé, prenait des photos tout en hurlant « Trop beau, trop cool ! » comme une gamine.

La fillette étouffa un rire : décidément, cette femme et Tomo-chan faisait la paire ! A côté d'elle, Ryoma semblait désespéré, Kikumaru se plaisait à le charrier, et Momoshiro continuait de s'engueuler avec Kaidoh. Plus calme, Fuji souriait tout en regardant les joueurs, et Kawamura échangeait quelques balles avec Oishi. Bref, c'était assez sympa.

A la fin de l'entraînement, la jeune femme à l'appareil photo et son aîné arrêtèrent les joueurs titulaires. Visiblement, c'était des journalistes bien connus de Seigaku... Inoue-san et Shiba-san, si elle ne se trompait pas.

- Jeune fille… Alors comme ça, vous êtes titulaire ?

Aelita s'apprêtait à répondre quand Momoshiro arriva derrière et l'attrapa en l'étouffant à moitié :

- Ouais, cette gamine nous a bien battus, Kikumaru-senpai et moi !

- Momochan-senpai… j'étouffe… gaaah…

Bon, maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à imaginer une Aelita toute bleue, son âme s'échappant de sa bouche, toute momolle, ballotée par Momo. Qui la lâcha rapidement après avoir vu la couleur inquiétante qu'elle venait de prendre. La fillette reprit sa respiration avec avidité, manquant de s'étouffer, et remercia le ciel que Momoshiro l'ait relâchée… sous peine de voir sa vie se finir plus tôt que prévu, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas trop. Voyant la jeune fille totalement crevée, Inoue et Shiba s'éloignèrent, la laissant tranquillement reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'elle fit, et profita également de ce court répit pour rejoindre les vestiaires et remettre son uniforme… avant de sortir tirée par Tomo et Sakuno, qui voulaient aller manger des hamburgers.

- J'arrive, j'arriiiive…

Vingt minutes plus tard, voilà les trois filles assises dans un fast-food, en train de discuter comme des pipelettes. Tomo piaillait, attaquant Sakuno à coups de « Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama », sous les yeux amusés d'Aelita. Sakuno tentait de survivre à l'attaque de Tomo quand quelque chose attira son regard : Momoshiro-senpai et Echizen venaient de rentrer dans le fast-food.

- Oh !

Le petit « Oh ! » attira l'attention de Tomoka, qui se retourna et vit son beau prince… abordé par une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Elle portait une jupette blanche sur un leggings noir, un sweet violet pâle et avait des cheveux châtains clairs coupés au carré. Cependant, Tomo se foutait complètement de savoir comment cette fille était habillée. Ce qui l'intéressait, elle, c'est que l'inconnue avait abordé son prince, et que ça n'allait pas se passer si facilement pour elle.

Sakuno et Aelita eurent un mal fou à la retenir, car Tomo était bel et bien décidée à aller toucher deux mots à l'imprudente. Pendant que Saku tentait de calmer sa meilleure amie, Aelita tendait l'oreille : en effet, la discussion des trois jeunes gens portait sur le club de Tennis de Seigaku. Ce fut la phrase de la jeune fille qui sortit Aeli de son écoute attentive.

- Je me demande qui va jouer le simple 3…

Car au fond, Aelita mourrait d'envie de le jouer, ce simple 3… Mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il y avait d'autres joueurs, meilleurs qu'elle, qui seraient probablement choisis à sa place.

Cependant, Aelita vit que ça allait probablement se jouer entre Momo et Ryoma, au vu de leur air déterminé…

Dilemme. Qui sera le grand vainqueur de cette mini compétition ?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le plan des filles et le premier match.**

Aelita faillit sauter sur ses pieds pour dire qu'elle jouera le simple 3. Mais se retint : ce serait probablement très mal vu. La jeune fille aurait aimé participer à la conversation, mais cette dernière s'arrêta, les serveuses commençant à s'impatienter. Tandis que les deux garçons commandaient sous le regard discret de ses deux amies, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Inui-senpai l'avait qualifiée « d'atout caché », ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne jouera probablement pas au premier tour. Cela la désolait, mais d'un côté, elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, ce serait à elle de rentrer sur le court.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Tomoka lui donna un coup de coude, lui enjoignant de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et le regard étonnés des clients du fast-food.

Momoshiro-senpai et Echizen semblaient en pleine compétition, et l'un comme l'autre ne cessait de rajouter de la nourriture à sa commande, comme pour montrer qu'il était plus fort que son coéquipier. Aelita étouffa un gloussement. Visiblement, Ryoma-kun pouvait aussi se comporter ainsi. Tomoka se désolait : ils étaient désespérants !

Laissant les deux garçons à leur dispute implicite et silencieuse, les trois fillettes sortirent du restaurant. Il était l'heure de rentrer chez elles, mais Aeli n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter ses amies et de repartir s'ennuyer dans sa petite chambre. C'est alors qu'une idée fabuleuse lui vint en tête, et qu'elle proposa à Tomo et Saku de venir dormir « chez elle ». Toutes heureuses et ayant bénéficiés de l'accord de leurs parents respectifs, les trois partirent d'abord chez Sakuno et Tomoka pour récupérer quelques affaires, puis en direction de l'auberge qui abritait Aelita.

Elles pénètrent dans le hall d'entrée, et la jeune fille partit signaler la présence de deux de ses amies, et récupéra deux futons en plus. Quand elle retourna vers Sakuno et Tomoka, elle remarqua que les deux étaient émerveillées de voir tant de (beaux) étrangers dans une même pièce. Aelita retint un soupir et les guida vers la modeste petite chambre.

- Eh… Pourquoi on ne se déguiserait pas demain ? Pour encourager l'équipe !

- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée… Je pense que je ne joue pas demain. Au pire, vous n'aurez qu'à le faire toutes les deux !

- D'a… d'accord, mais rien de trop osé, Tomo-chan ! intervint Sakuno, paniquée.

Aelita ne connaissait Tomo que depuis quelques jours mais elle avait bien cerné sa personnalité et se doutait bien qu'elle ferait tout pour en mettre plein la vue aux gens, quitte à les mettre dans une situation… embarrassante. Très embarrassante.

M'enfin. Elles descendirent toutes les trois aux bains et discutèrent de leur plan pour le lendemain.

- Bon. Vu qu'on fait ça à la vitesse, on a deux possibilité : où on se ramène en uniforme avec des pancartes, ou on improvise des costumes !

Sakuno et Aelita se regardèrent : à coups sûr, ça allait tomber sur un costume improvisé ! Et ça ne manqua pas, Tomo-chan indiquant clairement qu'elle, elle était en faveur du costume. Il s'ensuivit une longue discussion dont Tomo ressortit vainqueur. A coups sûr, elles allaient se taper la honte.

Et bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas ! Le lendemain matin, les trois filles quittèrent l'auberge armées chacune d'un sac, avec en prime pour Aelita sa raquette au cas où elle doive jouer.

- Vite, viiiiite ! On va être en retard, hurlai Tomo.

- Tu sais que Seigaku a le droit d'arriver une heure en retard ? On est les champions en titre, je te rappelle ! marmonna Aelita.

- Ah bon ? Je savais pas !

Elle rejoignirent toutes trois rapidement le parc, où toute l'équipe les attendait.

- Tiens, Aelita-chan, tu n'as pas ta tenue de titulaire ? Demanda Momo en la voyant débarquer en uniforme.

- Dans mon sac !

- Ah… Bon allez, on va déposer la feuille d'inscription !

La petite troupe se mit en marche. Autour d'eux, tout le monde les regardait et chuchotait sur leur passage. En effet, ils étaient les Seigaku, l'une des meilleures équipes ! Tezuka-buchou menait la marche, et les trois filles étaient en queue de peloton avec les trois premières années, Katsuo, Kachiro et Horio. La fillette ne regrettait pas d'être venue en uniforme. Elle aurait trop attiré l'attention avec sa tenue de titulaire. Cependant, elle soupira et jeta un œil à Tomo, qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Si elle passait inaperçue en uniforme, ça allait changer une fois qu'elle aurait revêtue son costume bien voyant…

Un troupeau de filles glougloutantes se mit à hurler et à gesticuler pour attirer l'attention.

- Tezuka-saaaan, regarde par ici !

Aelita gloussa. Comme si l'implacable capitaine de l'équipe allait les regarder ! Et si le faisait, ce ne serait sûrement pas d'un regard amoureux ! Momoshiro-senpai, qui pensait visiblement à la même chose que sa kohai, laissa échapper un sourire.

Une fois l'inscription faite, l'équipe rejoignit les courts.

- Bien, commença Ryuzaki-sensei. Voilà les joueurs d'aujourd'hui. Simple 1, Fuji. Simple 2, Kawamura. Simple 3, Kaidoh. Double 1, Oishi-Kikumaru. Double 2… Momoshiro-Echizen.

Le silence se fit. Momoshiro et Echizen ensemble. C'est marrant, mais à les voir se hurler dessus pour une serviette, tout le monde penserait qu'il vaut mieux pas les mettre ensemble. C'est le cas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ils sont ensemble ?!

Aelita n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car Tomoka l'attrapa pour l'emmener à l'écart. En effet, vu qu'elle ne jouait pas, elle devrait supporter. Voici venu le temps des costumes ridicuuuuules… Quelques minutes plus tard, Tomoka, Sakuno et Aelita revinrent près des courts habillées en pom-pom-girl, avec des pompons achetés la veille en urgence, leur jupe d'uniforme et un tee-shirt retroussé. Aelita commença à maudire Tomo, et à envisager sérieusement de la tuer puis de la balancer dans une rivière. Elles revinrent toutes les trois vêtues ainsi, et ce fut Tomo qui donna le ton :

- Seigakuuuuuuu ! Fight ! Fight ! Fight !

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie, Sakuno s'y mit également :

- Ryoma-kun, Momochan-senpai! Fight!

Aelita, elle, n'osait même plus bouger. Elle sentait que les gens les regardaient bizarrement, et voyait que toute l'équipe était morte de rire. Elle en était rouge de honte. Kikumaru, qui les fixait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, semblait prêt à se moquer d'elles pour le restant de leur vie.

- Pitié, sortez-moi de cet enfer… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de reprendre avec ses amies. SEIGAKUUUUUU ! FIGHT !

Elle se tut quand le premier match débuta, et regarda attentivement ses deux coéquipiers se mettre en place. On allait voir ce qu'ils valaient en double. Ca commença avec une petite série de provocations. Bizarrement, ça ne surprenait personne. C'était bien Echizen, ça… Aelita espérait juste qu'ils aient préparé une quelconque technique secrète. Et visiblement, c'était le cas, car ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de lancer la technique « AH-UN ».

Silence général parmi l'équipe de Seigaku. Tout le monde se tourna vers Oishi et Kikumaru, les deux autres joueurs de double, quêtant une explication. Mais visiblement, ils n'en savaient pas plus qu'eux. Echizen et Momo auraient-ils créé une nouvelle technique à eux seuls ?

- Match en un set ! Izumi de Gyokurin au service.

Les supporters de Gyokurin se mirent à hurler des encouragements. De leur côté, Tomoka et Sakuno agitaient leurs pompons sur un fond d'hurlements destinés à motiver les deux joueurs. Le match commença sur un échange léger, pas trop compliqué, et les deux équipes n'avaient aucune difficulté à renvoyer toutes les balles. Ce fut après trois échanges que Gyokurin attaqua, envoyant une balle pile au milieu du terrain. Le point faible de la combinaison de Seigaku se trouvait probablement là : qui récupèrerait la balle ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Momoshiro hurla « AH ! »… et qu'Echizen répliqua par « UN ! ». Un grand silence se fit parmi l'équipe restée sur le banc de touche, et Aelita se prit la tête entre les mains. Certes, ils avaient renvoyés la balle. Mais… Ils étaient ridicules à hurler comme ça. Au vu de la tête dépitée de Kikumaru, de celle d'Oishi prêt à exploser de rire, du grand blanc qui avait fait son apparition du côté des Seigaku, cette opinion était largement partagée. Après quelques échanges de plus, ce fut Horio qui prit la parole.

- C'est sûr que ça fonctionne mais… ce cri, c'est ridicule.

Un grand éclat de rire parcourut les rangs des Seigaku, tandis que de l'autre côté, Gyokurin grognait. Pendant ce temps, le match continuait. Momoshiro et Echizen se débrouillaient bien, Gyokurin commençait à peiner mais ne lâchait pas le morceau. Tomo-chan se défoulait et encourageait les joueurs à coups de « Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama », ce qui énervait passablement la moitié des spectateurs et força Sakuno et à calmer son amie. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un lob derrière Momo força Echizen à abandonner son côté du terrain pour récupérer la balle. Le joueur adversaire remarqua immédiatement la faille. Sa balle vola et alla frapper le sol au côté opposé aux Seigaku, qui se précipitèrent tous les deux pour rattraper la balle. Les raquettes s'entrechoquèrent, sous le regard satisfait des joueurs adverses.

Le silence se fit, troublé seulement par un petit gloussement de Kikumaru.

- C'était à prévoir, commença le Capitaine. Il n'y a aucun travail d'équipe en dehors du milieu de terrain.

- Ils se sont bien fait avoir, approuva Oishi.

De l'autre côté, tandis que les Seigaku se repositionnaient, les Gyokurin soupirait.

- On l'a échappé belle, ils sont rapides…

- En simple, on n'aurait aucune chance.

- On est en double, là !

Le trio de premières années soupira de concert :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… commença Horio.

- Ouais, moi aussi… enchaîna Katsuo.

- Idem, termina Kachiro.

Effectivement, ça ne manqua pas. Quand elle vit le service de l'équipe adverse, Aelita sentit qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, ce service était très lent comparé à ceux d'avant. Et ça ne manqua pas ! Tandis que ses deux coéquipiers rattrapaient la balle, les deux autres s'avancèrent tous les deux au filet :

- Un double poach ! s'exclama Inoue.

- Un quoi ? Redemanda sa compère Shiba.

- Un double poach, c'est quand les deux joueurs montent au filet !

Maintenant, ça allait être plus dur de renvoyer la balle : ils bloquaient toute la surface du filet.

- 30 partout ! Annonça l'arbitre à la suite d'un revers de Gyokurin.

Pris de joies, les supporters de Gyokurin se mirent à hurler, sous le regard angoissé des supporters de Seigaku. Comment Momo et Echizen allaient-ils contrer cette technique et reprendre le match en main… ? Le match continuait, et Momo abandonna de nouveau la moitié du terrain où il était placé pour venir en aide à Echizen. Gyokurin en profita pour marquer, un sourire narquois sur le visage, puis se replaça en double poach.

- 1 jeu à 0, Gyokurin mène !

- C'était à prévoir, marmonna Inui. Ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude du double sont troublés par le double poach et finissent par laisser une moitié du terrain vide… Comme Momo et Echizen. La portée de réception de ces deux-là et si grande qu'ils foncent sur la balle et laissent des ouvertures à leur adversaire.

- 2-0, Gyokurin mène.

Sur le court, Momoshiro et Echizen commencèrent à se lancer des piques. Puis en vinrent presque à se sauter l'un sur l'autre. De leur côté, les supporters désespéraient :

- Inui-senpai, comment pourraient-ils faire une remontée ? Demanda Kachiro.

- Pour l'instant, il n'ont aucun moyen de vaincre Gyokurin.

Aelita et les autres se regardèrent, en proie à la panique : c'était mal barré. Fuji, commençant à s'agiter un peu, renversa le sac de Ryoma.

- Oups…

Il le ramassa, mais un livre glissa du sac :

- Hein ?

- Dans le sac de Ryoma-kun…

- Un livre ?

- « Les doubles pour débutants »… Marmonna Horio.

- …

Et là, la triste vérité s'imposa à eux :

- Ils sont venus ici…commença Fuji.

- …Sans savoir comment jouer un double, continua Oishi.

- Au moins, ils vont bien ensemble, rigola Kikumaru.

- C'est un vrai couple de boulets, acheva Aelita.

- C'EST UNE BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAGUE ?! Hurlèrent les gens en chœur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Suite du tournoi**

- Vous êtes dans de beaux draps, maintenant ! Marmonna la coach.

- C'est Momo-senpai qui a un timing foireux.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui te pointes et piques mes balles, nan ?

- C'est pas plutôt de toi que tu parles là ?

- LA FERME, VOUS DEUX ! finit par hurler Ryuzaki-sensei.

Le match reprit rapidement. Les Gyokurin narguaient les Seigaku, et Momo et Echizen commençaient visiblement à en avoir marre. Momoshiro arma son bras, lança la balle et la frappa de toutes ses forces. La balle partit rapidement et… alla percuter la tête d'Echizen, quelques mètres plus loin.

- … Oups.

- C'est le cas de le dire, oui !

Momo refit son service, échange de quelques balles, Echizen effectua un joli revers et envoya la balle… dans la tête de son coéquipier, qui venait de se placer près du filet.

- Pas la peine de te venger !

- Pas fait exprès.

- C'est du n'importe quoi… marmonna Aelita.

- Ils sont pas du tout coordonnés… Approuva Kikumaru.

Tout le monde se demandait comment ça allait finir, quand les deux joueurs, sur le point de se sauter dessus, finirent par se séparer pour tracer une ligne au sol, sous les yeux ébahis de l'équipe. Ils venaient de séparer le court en deux !

- Attendez, c'est une blague là ? Ils comptent jouer deux simples dans un double ?! Marmonna Aelita.

- Visiblement…

Le match reprit. Gyokurin semblait désorienté, tandis que Momoshiro et Echizen reprenaient du poil de la bête. Cela se vit au score, qui pencha du côté des Seigaku. Une nouvelle fois, Gyokurin entreprit de viser pile la ligne, mais la technique « AH-UN » refit son apparition et les laissa en plan. Momo frappa trois Dunk Smash consécutif, marquant ainsi la victoire du premier double : Seigaku avait gagné !

Les deux joueurs sortirent du terrain, tous fiers de leur victoire. C'était sans compter sur Ryuzaki-sensei, qui les attendait à la sortie ! Elle les attrapa tous les deux par la joue sous les regards amusés et moqueurs du reste de l'équipe.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Hurla-t-elle, surpassant le fou rire de Kikumaru. Heureusement pour vous qu'on a gagné. Mais comment avez-vous osé jouer un match pareil ?!

Durant le reste des matchs, Echizen et Momo durent rester en seiza sans bouger, sous les rires de l'équipe. Tout autour d'eux, les gens rigolaient.

- Et regarde, les deux mecs de tout à l'heure ! Ils ont gagné mais se font sacrément engueuler !

Derrière eux, les autres souriaient. Le match de Kikumaru et Oishi allait débuter : on allait enfin montrer ce qu'était un vrai double ! Aelita résista à l'envie de lancer une vanne à ses coéquipiers, et se retint difficilement. Le reste se passa rapidement. La Golden Pair de Seigaku gagna par 6 jeux à 0, en à peine 20 minutes. Kaidoh, de mauvaise humeur après avoir vu l'horrible match de son rival de toujours, Momo, s'en donna à cœur joie et se défoula sans laisser un seul jeu à son adversaire. L'opposant de Kawamura qui semblait confiant, devint tout blanc en voyant le troisième année hurler « burning » en faisant des moulinets avec sa raquette. Quand à celui de Fuji, le match se passa si rapidement que la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier le spectacle. Au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui soufflait que son Senpai était loin d'avoir montré toute sa puissance. Mais peu importait ! Ils avaient passé le premier tour ! Dans l'après-midi, de nouveaux matches les attendaient. Ils allaient encore devoir faire de leur mieux.

Tout le monde se regroupa pour discuter. L'ambiance était excellente, Kikumaru ne cessait de lancer des blagues, et Inui était parti chercher des infos sur leurs prochains adversaires. Tout allait pour le mieux quand Katsuo, Kachiro et Horio débarquèrent avec des nouvelles intéressantes.

- Kakinoki a perdu !

La surprise fut totale au sein de l'équipe.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pourtant l'une des meilleures équipes de ce tournoi !

Tout le monde s'interrompit quand Inui revint, son carnet à la main. Aelita savait par ses aînés qu'il récoltait des informations sur tous les joueurs qu'il croisait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. M'enfin. En réajustant ses lunettes, il commença à expliquer que l'équipe ayant battu Kakinoki était une équipe composée de joueurs inconnus, Fudomine. Apparemment, ils auraient écrasé les Kakinoki sans leur laisser une seule chance de remonter. Cela était dû au parfait commandement de leur capitaine, Tachibana Kippei. Tous les joueurs étaient en seconde année, sauf lui.

- Bah ! On ne peut pas perdre contre une équipe d'inconnus ! Beugla Horio. Seigaku vaincra !

- Horio… marmonna Kachiro.

- Laisse-moi parler ! Il est impossible que Seigaku perde face à des débutants ! Continua le jeune garçon avec son assurance et sa prétention habituelles. On va les exploser, les RA-TA-TI-NER !

Ce fut le petit rire d'Aelita qui le stoppa dans son discours. Il se retourna pour lui dire d'arrêter de se moquer, mais se tut net en voyant l'équipe toute entière de Fudomine située derrière eux. Ils étaient impressionnants. Une grande force et une incroyable présence se dégageait d'eux, et la jeune fille ne put retenir un sifflement. Toute l'équipe se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, dans un face à face intense. On aurait presque pu entendre une musique dramatique tellement on les sentait près à se battre pour gagner. Ce fut le capitaine des Fudomine qui rompit le premier le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

- Tu es Tezuka de Seigaku, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Tachibana, le Capitaine des Fudomine.

- On s'en serait pas douté… marmonna Aeli pour elle-même, avant de lancer un coup d'œil aux autres joueurs qui restaient en arrière de leur capitaine.

La tension sembla monter d'un coup, puis s'évanouit rapidement quand les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main.

- Que le meilleur gagne.

- Oui.

Puis les Fudomine repartirent, silencieusement. En queue de peloton, un garçon jonglait avec sa raquette sous le regard surpris et émerveillé des premières années : il jonglait avec le cadre de sa raquette sans même la regarder ! Même Aelita était surprise : en France, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jongler aussi bien, et sans regarder ! Cependant, elle fut encore plus surprise de voir qu'Echizen faisait de même quelques mètres plus loin… en buvant une cannette de Ponta ! Un nouveau sifflement lui échappa, tandis que derrière elle, Oishi soupirait :

- C'est bien Echizen, ça… Frustré de ne pouvoir jouer, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les narguer.

L'ignorant volontairement, les Fudomine repartirent. Visiblement, ils résistaient assez bien aux provocations ! Mais peu importe. La Coach interpella tous les joueurs pour avoir de nouveau leur attention.

- Cet aprèm', la finale ! Vous allez devoir vous donner à fond ! 1er double : Kawamura-Fuji. 2nd double : Oishi – Kikumaru. 3ème simple : Kaidoh. 2ème simple : Echizen. 3ème simple, Tezuka !

Aelita laissa échapper un grognement. De nouveau, elle ne jouait pas. Fuji posa une main sur sa tête et lui frotta les cheveux.

- Tu joueras plus tard, Aelita-chan.

La gamine rougit légèrement, et soupira. Elle allait se plaindre quand quelque chose l'arrêta :

- Le 2nd double de la finale va bientôt commencer. Que les joueurs de Fudomine et Seigaku rejoignent le terrain !

Tout le monde se précipita vers le court. Aelita s'asseya sur le banc, à côté des titulaires. C'était Fuji et Kawamura qui jouaient, il n'y aurait probablement pas de soucis ! Pourtant, la jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment… Mais elle ne s'en soucia plus en voyant Tomo et Sakuno agiter leurs pompons, et se planqua entre Oishi et Tezuka pour que Tomoka n'ait pas l'idée de venir la chercher pour recommencer à agiter bêtement les trucs pelucheux qui lui servaient d'attirail de pom-pom-girl.

Le match avait débuté depuis quelques petites minutes quand le capitaine de l'équipe adverse se leva et sortit du terrain, sous les regards surpris de l'équipe de Seigaku.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas le capitaine ? Ne devrait-il pas rester durant le match ? Marmonna Aelita.

- Quelle confiance en soi… renchérit Inui.

- Tu te fais offenser, Tezuka, ajouta la coach.

- C'est une Ace !

L'exclamation de l'arbitre venait de sortir l'équipe de ses réflexions. Impossible… Fudomine venait de marquer un service ace face à l'équipe Kawamura-Fuji ! Le serveur arborait un sourire satisfait : ses adversaires n'avaient rien vu venir ! Et les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Le match continuait, les échanges de balles se faisant très rapidement. Seul le bruit de la balle tapant contre la raquette et le petit déclic de l'appareil photo de Shiba venaient briser le silence religieux qui s'était installé devant ce beau match.

- Le double de Fudomine est persistant ! Marmonna Horio.

- C'est le double qui en voudra le plus qui gagnera, expliqua Oishi, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Kikumaru hochait vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Aelita paniquait un peu. Ses senpai semblaient paniqués, et la jeune fille pouvait voir la transpiration de Kawamura perler sur son front et ses pommettes.

- Ah, le capitaine est de retour.

- Il l'a fait exprès, marmonna Echizen qui ne regardait pas le match, sa casquette baissée sur ses yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire, Ryoma-kun ? Demanda Katsuo.

- C'est une bonne stratégie psychologique, répliqua Inui. Le capitaine s'en va durant un match important, Fudomine a donc une énorme pression sur le dos durant son absence. Ca les pousse à faire de leur mieux.

Aelita reporta son attention sur le match. Puis ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

Fuji venait de renvoyer l'une des balles de l'adversaire. Mais au lieu de rebondir sur le sol, la balle avec heurté par terre et roulé le long du terrain sans possibilité d'être rattrapée.

- Nan mais c'était quoi, ça ?!

- L'un des trois contres de Fuji : Tsubame Gaeshi., répondit Inui sans plus d'explication.

Aelita ne put donc rien faire d'autre que reporter de nouveau son regard sur le match. Seigaku passait à l'attaque, marquant des points grâce à la puissance de Kawamura. De nouveau, Fuji exécuta le Tsubame Gaeshi. Autour, les gens étaient émerveillés.

- Il mérite bien son surnom de prodige, Fuji-senpai, marmonna Echizen.

Le match continuait. Les balles s'enchaînaient. Si Seigaku gagnait le prochain jeu, ce serait à eux de servir. Une occasion à ne pas rater. Mais Fudomine ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Aelita remarqua trop tard le petit jeu de regard entre Ishida et son capitaine, qui lui donna visiblement le feu vert pour exécuter un coup. Ce dont il ne se priva pas. Son bras droit se contracta atrocement, laissant apparaitre les veines sous sa peau, et il tira, renvoyant la balle à une vitesse folle. Environ à 120% de sa puissance, estima la jeune fille à vue de nez. A la surprise de toute l'équipe, Fuji se mit en position de contre-attaquer. Impossible ! Il ne pourrait pas la renvoyer. Pas avec ces bras si frêles et délicats, qui semblaient pouvoir se briser avec une pichenette. La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et hurla :

- Arrête, Fuji-senpai !

- Tu vas te faire mal, c'est bien trop fort ! Hurla Oishi à son tour.

Mais son aîné était visiblement prêt à tout pour remporter le match. C'était sans compter sur Kawamura, qui avait senti le danger lui aussi, et tenait sa raquette à deux mains devant Fuji. La balle de son adversaire vint s'écraser sur son tamis avec une force incroyable. Ses muscles se contractèrent, une grimace passa sur son visage, et il renvoya la balle, qui transperça le cordage de son adversaire. Tous hurlèrent de joie. Seigaku avait gagné le point.

- Kawamura-senpai, encore un point avec le burning service ! Beugla Horio.

- Ok mon gars ! hurla Kawamura.

Puis voyant Fuji s'approcher :

- Bah alors mon p'tit Fuji ?

Son coéquipier ne répondit pas à la vanne évidente, et attrapa et lui attrapa le bras droit. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des gens en entendant Kawamura beugler et crier comme une fillette.

- Aïe aïe aïe !

Tout le monde se regarda, puis Inui expliqua :

- Le Hadokyuu d'Ishida était trop fort… Kawamura est blessé.

- Arbitre, nous abandonnons le match, termina Fuji.

Les deux joueurs sortirent du terrain. Entre-temps, Aelita avait ramené du spray refroidissant pour soulager son aîné. Elle en vaporisa un peu sur sa blessure tandis qu'Inui donnait son verdict :

- Ca n'a pas l'air très grave, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'hôpital. Tu as peut-être un os ébréché.

Tomoka et Sakuno se regardèrent, dépitées, puis firent un sourire à leur aîné :

- Courage, Ryoma-sama va arranger ça ! Jubila Tomo-chan sous le regard amusé de l'équipe.

- Pour l'instant, c'est le tour du double 1, marmonna la coach.

Le deuxième match débuta alors, avec à la clé, ou la seconde victoire de Fudomine, ou la première de Seigaku. Un match déterminant, en somme…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : La Golden Paire passe à l'attaque ! **

Kikumaru Eiji se leva, un air déterminé sur le visage. Son partenaire, Oishi, le regardait, un petit sourire en coin. Tous les deux semblaient prêts à en découdre avec les Fudomine. Toujours concentré, Eiji faisait tourner sa raquette autour de son poignet.

- Waaah… trop fort, Kikumaru-senpai ! Rigola Aelita, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Il répondit par un petit sourire, puis partit se positionner sur le terrain, suivit de son coéquipier. Le match allait commencer. Oishi fit un service plutôt simpliste, mais joli, obligeant le receveur à courir dès le départ. Ce dernier renvoya la balle à l'opposé de Kikumaru, mais près du filet, espérant ainsi les piéger… c'était sans compter sur la vitesse non pas exceptionnelle mais tout de même surprenante du joueur de Seigaku qui la rattrapa rapidement et la renvoya. Cependant, le même joueur placé près du filet la récupéra avant le rebond, et en profita pour la renvoyer dans le dos de Kikumaru pendant qu'il était déséquilibré… coup que ce dernier contra en faisant passer sa raquette derrière lui, d'une façon assez étrange, mais pourtant très efficace. Son jeu était très acrobatique, il sautait partout, récupérai pleins de balles difficiles, sous les yeux émerveillés d'une petite Aelita qui avait toujours rêvé de faire des bêtises dans ce genre avec sa raquette en plein match officiel.

Ca paraissait évident que ce match était gagné d'avance ! C'était assez rapide, sans surprise : Seigaku avait pour l'instant gagné tous les jeux, et n'avait concédé que quelques points à l'équipe adverse. Malgré les acrobaties de Kikumaru, Echizen dû penser que le match était banal, car il s'éclipsa en prétextant aller chercher de quoi boire. La jeune fille, elle, resta sur place, mais fit signe à Sakuno de suivre Ryoma en la voyant le suivre d'un regard inquiet.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ryoma n'était toujours par revenue et Kaidoh, partit à sa recherche, non plus. Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber, alors la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et s'adressa à son capitaine.

- Je vais chercher Kaidoh-senpai et Ryoma-kun. Et accessoirement Saku-chan, elle doit s'être perdue… encore, soupira la jeune fille avec un air blasé.

Tezuka approuva d'un signe de la tête, et la gamine s'éloigna rapidement. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien loin : au détour d'une allée, elle aperçut Sakuno, et un peu plus loin, Kaidoh. Ces deux-là allaient se croiser d'ici quelques secondes, et se dirigeraient sans aucun doute ensemble vers le terrain. Manquait plus que Ryoma. Lui aussi, elle le trouva assez rapidement. Il fixait son prochain adversaire, celui qui jonglait avec le cadre de sa raquette, d'un regard hautain. Encore en train de provoquer ses adversaires ! Aeli soupira, et surgit à côté de lui. L'empoignant par le poignet, elle le tira de toutes ses forces.

- Allez, arrête tes provocations, on retourne près du terrain. Tout le monde se demandait où t'étais passé.

Forcé de la suivre, le gamin grogna légèrement, abandonnant sa bataille du regard. Il était probablement en train de penser à un truc du genre « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient m'embêter, celle-là ?! » mais Aelita s'en foutait totalement.

Les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent plutôt rapidement le terrain. La coach lança un regard à Echizen, regard qui signifiait clairement « revient t'asseoir là et prend exemple sur tes aînés, triple buse ! ». Le terrain était devenu boueux, et Aelita craignait que l'un des joueurs ne tombe et se blesse. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait glisser, et la jeune fille finit par arrêter de s'inquiéter et leur faire confiance sur leur maîtrise.

Le match se finit plutôt rapidement, et la Golden Paire marqua le dernier point grâce à un habile tour de passe-passe faisant croire à leurs adversaires que Kikumaru allait tirer, alors que c'était Oishi qui allait smasher. Cela marcha à merveille, et les deux compères gagnèrent le match par 6 jeux à 2.

Aelita-chan observa Fudomine : les deux joueurs avaient un air déconfit sur le visage, mais leur capitaine arborait un sourire à la fois confiant et compatissant. Elle les entendit les féliciter : en effet, c'était la seule paire du tournoi étant parvenue à gagner deux jeux contre la Golden Paire, composée de joueurs de niveau national.

La pluie s'intensifiait. Les joueurs se regardèrent : le tournoi allait-il continuer, ou être reporté au lendemain ? Personne ne le savait, c'était au bon vouloir du temps. Echizen, casquette baissée sur les yeux, semblait décidément de très mauvaise humeur puisqu'il se mit même à provoquer son coéquipier :

- Le serpent va se noyer… lança-t-il à l'encontre de Kaidoh la Vipère, qui le fixa d'un air méchant.

- Tu cherches vraiment le bâton pour te faire battre… marmonna Aelita.

Le silence se fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la pluie ne faiblissait pas, Kaidoh quitta l'abri et partit marcher.

- Tiens ? Où il va, Kaidoh-senpai ? Demanda Katsuo.

- Ne le suivez pas, intervint Momoshiro. La Vipère a totalement perdu sa concentration.

- Hein ?

- Quand on joue un match, on veut tous être concentrés au maximum. La Vipère s'est conditionnée en observant les matches des autres, et la pluie l'a déconcentré.

Les trois premières années observèrent Kaidoh s'éloigner, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Fudomine.

- Tiens, regardez celui-là… fit Kachiro d'une voix étonnée.

- Il doit vraiment pas être stressé pour écouter de la musique.

Aelita releva la tête en entendant le mot musique, fixa son regard sur le prochain adversaire de Kaidoh, et soupira. Elle aussi aurait aimé avoir emmené son mp4, mais elle l'avait oublié à l'auberge. Tant pis. Elle allait replonger dans ses pensées quand le ton hautain de Horio piqua sa curiosité :

- Il ne fait pas qu'écouter de la musique ! Moi et mes deux ans de tennis, on va vous expliquer.

Sakuno et Tomoka échangèrent un regard agacé, et Kachiro, Katsuo et Aelita soupirèrent de concert. Monsieur Grosse Tête était de retour !

- Regardez, il bat la mesure avec tout son corps, l'empêchant ainsi de se refroidir ! C'est très efficace, vu qu'on ne sait pas quand le match débutera…

Ce fut Sakuno qui l'arrêta en plein discours, pointant quelque chose que personne encore n'avait remarqué :

- Euh, dites, où est Ryoma-kun ?

Tout le monde se tourna d'un coup vers l'endroit où il était censé être assis… J'ai bien dit « censé », puisqu'en effet, il s'était de nouveau éclipsé.

- Allons le chercher, soupira Aelita.

Et les trois filles et trois garçons s'esquivèrent à leur tour pour partir à la recherche du fugueur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, ils le trouvèrent dans un coin un peu reculé, allongé sur un banc, bien à l'abri.

- Ryoma-kun !

- Tu dormais ? Bah dis donc, t'as vraiment pas l'air stressé, toi ! grogna Horio.

Echizen bailla, et les regarda avec des yeux un peu vides.

- Ah non, ça va pas du tout, là ! Soupira Monsieur deux ans de Tennis.

Tout le monde soupira de concert, et sur ces belles paroles, Inoue apparut.

- Tiens… ? Réunion des premières années ? Vous élaborez des stratégies ?

- Inoue-san !

- Faîtes bien attention à Fudomine. Ils sont arrivés ici par eux-mêmes, et n'abandonneront pas aussi facilement.

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis retournèrent près des terrains. La pluie cessait peu à peu de tomber. Kaidoh arriva quelques minutes après les premières années, pile au moment où on appela les joueurs sur le terrain. Le dénommé Kamio de Fudomine et Kaidoh-senpai s'avancèrent sur le terrain. Un sourire provocateur était posé sur le visage de Kamio.

- Alors c'est toi qu'on appelle la Vipère ? Ca te va bien, effectivement !

Kaidoh ne répondit pas, mais Aelita vit clairement ses veines battre sur ses tempes. Puis, sans préavis, il fit un large geste avec son bras, projetant sa raquette vers la tête de Kamio. Au moment de la collision supposée, le jeune garçon se recula prestement, son petit sourire hautain toujours accroché sur son visage. L'arbitre s'agita, près à exclure l'attaquant du court, mais le capitaine Tezuka se leva et s'inclina devant Fudomine.

- Veuillez pardonner mon coéquipier, qui s'énerve facilement.

- C'est à nous de nous excuser, répliqua l'équipe adverse. La provocation venait de notre côté.

Un silence pesant s'était installé, tous redoutaient la suite du match. Kaidoh allait-il tenter de nouveau de frapper son adversaire ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Quand une vipère mord, c'est douloureux. L'apparition du Boomerang Snake ! **

- Match en 1 set. Kamio de Fudomine au service !

Le match débuta. Kamio fit un service dans le coin, obligeant Kaidoh à courir, puis se précipita au filet. Son adversaire, réagissant instantanément, renvoya la balle dans le coin opposé, sous le regard admirateur de la jeune fille. Cependant, le joueur de Fudomine ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire. En quelques secondes, il avait rejoint la balle. Sa vitesse était tout simplement incroyable, elle n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi rapide. Ca promettait pour la suite du match… Sans que Kaidoh ne puisse esquisser un geste, la balle avait déjà atterrit dans un coin de son court, donnant ainsi le premier point du match à Fudomine.

La balle retourna dans les mains de Kamio, pour son second service. Son sourire provocateur était encore plus marqué qu'avant.

- J'ai le rythme ! lança-t-il à Kaidoh.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi cynique, répondit assez simplement.

- J'm'en fous, sers.

Légèrement décontenancé, son adversaire frappa de nouveau la balle, qui s'envola encore une fois vers le coin du court. Cependant, cette fois-ci, Kaidoh était prêt, et renvoya la balle… en lui donannt un effet qui lui fit faire une courbe incroyablement prononcée.

- C'est le snake de Kaidoh-senpai ! hurlèrent le trio de premières années en chœur.

Aelita, elle, avait les yeux écarquillés. Le match se poursuivait, mais dans sa tête, le coup repassait, encore et encore. Elle en perdait son japonais.

- _Nan mais tu déconnes ? C'est quoi, cet angle de frappe … ?_ Balbutia la jeune fille en français.

- Et, euh, en Japonais, ça donne quoi ? Marmonna Tomoka, qui essorait ses pompons en arrière-plan.

- Je demande ce que c'est que ce coup, reprit la jeune fille dans une langue compréhensible par ses amis.

- Un baggy whip shot, marmonna Echizen sous sa casquette.

- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas encore arrivée ! Il nous a montré ce coup durant le premier tournoi de classement de l'année. Kaidoh-senpai frappe la balle de façon à lui faire faire une courbe. Ca a la forme d'un serpent, d'où le nom de « snake » !

- Incroyable, sourit Aeli.

Cependant, ce coup, aussi incroyable et difficile à réaliser puisse-t-il être, fut tout de même renvoyé par Kamio, qui remporta un autre point. Sa vitesse lui avait permis de foncer sans attendre près de la balle, de manière à pouvoir la rattraper facilement. Une autre personne avec une vitesse moyenne n'aurait pu réaliser cela en voyant le coup pour la première fois. La tension prenait peu à peu place du côté des Seigaku. La bonne humeur de Kikumaru avait laissé place à un visage sérieux qu'Aelita ne lui connaissait pas. Inui griffonnait dans son cahier et Oishi regardait d'un air soucieux le match. Fuji, Tezuka et la coach restaient silencieux, de même que les premières années et les deux journalistes, tandis qu'Echizen, lui, ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder le match.

Seul Momoshiro gardait du poil de la bête, hurlant sur Kaidoh.

- Allez la Vipère, explose-lui la tronche !

Vociférations qui ne semblaient même pas atteindre le joueur, entièrement concentré sur son adversaire. Aelita pouvait apercevoir les quelques gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front, les veines qui apparaissaient sous la peau fine de sa tempe. Elle voyait également, ou plutôt ressentait, le rythme des pas de Kamio. Le « shploc, shploc » que faisait le bruit de ses semelles en tapant le sol boueux. Elle remarqua également l'air satisfait du capitaine de Fudomine, en opposition avec le visage totalement neutre du capitaine de Seigaku. Le match se poursuivait, et Kaidoh, contrairement à son adversaire, ne cessait de déraper et glisser sur le terrain. Son uniforme était maculé de boue, et son adversaire ne cessait de le provoquer, en augmentant puis abaissant sa vitesse sans difficulté aucune.

Puis Aelita vit un changement se produire dans le regard de son senpai. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Alors qu'il dérapait une fois de plus, et que la balle allait lui passer à deux doigts de sa raquette, il fit quelque chose d'incroyable. Tendant le bras au maximum, le joueur le plus tenace de Seigaku toucha la balle, la faisant rouler le long de la raquette, et la renvoya avec une courbe encore plus accentuée que celle du snake. Comme dans un rêve, la balle contourna le poteau du filet, sortant momentanément du terrain, puis la courbe se continua et ramena la balle dans les limites du terrain de simple.

Le silence se fit, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- C'était quoi… ? Murmura Aelita.

- C'est revenu comme un boomerang… marmonna Kachiro.

- Un boomerang plus un snake ? Donc… un Boomerang Snake ?! Beugla Horio.

- Boomerang Snake… Ça sonne bien, répondit Inui.

Tout le monde chuchotait. Puis Inui, de nouveau, pris la parole, d'une voix plus forte qu'auparavant. Se positionnant comme un héros de manga, il leva son stylo en l'air et dit d'une voix claire :

- Boomerang Snake… Adopté !

- Une nouvelle technique de Kaidoh-senpai, hurlèrent en chœur Aelita, Tomoka et Sakuno.

Tout autour, des exclamations de surprises et d'étonnement se faisaient entendre. Kamio semblait totalement décontenancé, et visiblement avait perdu un peu de son arrogance. Ca paraissait d'ailleurs logique, vu le coup que venait d'exécuter son adversaire.

Sans plus attendre, le match reprit. Le visage de Kamio se dérida un peu, et il fit un service fulgurant, qui laissa Kaidoh collé au sol.

- 1 jeu à 0, Kamio de Fudomine mène !

C'était au tour du Seigaku de servir. Quand la balle lui revint après le revers de Kamio, Aelita remarqua la posture caractéristique que prit son aîné pour exécuter son boomerang Snake. Cependant, à la surprise de tout le monde, la balle partit trop loin et sortit du terrain. Tout le monde le comprit alors : le contournement de poteau, ce n'était qu'un hasard. Kamio accéléra le rythme, reprenant peu à peu sa confiance en lui et mettant la pression sur son adversaire. Adversaire qui une nouvelle fois, tenta d'exécuter le Boomerang, sans plus grand succès que la fois précédente. La balle ne rentrait pas dans le terrain.

- Jeu, Kamio ! 3 jeux à 0.

Les joueurs s'installèrent sur leurs bancs respectifs durant la courte pause. Kaidoh semblait prêt à tout pour gagner, et se mesurait du regard avec son adversaire. Aelita redoutait la suite du match. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que Sakuno avait disparu. Aux dires de Shiba, elle était partie aux toilettes. La jeune fille pria pour que son amie ne se soit pas une nouvelle fois perdue… En soupirant, elle regarda sa montre : si elle n'était pas revenue d'ici dix minutes, elle partirait – une nouvelle fois – à sa recherche.

Le match reprit sur un sifflement de l'arbitre. A y regarder plus en détail, Kamio semblait respirer plus fort qu'auparavant. Probablement qu'accélérer et décélérer ainsi l'avait fatigué plus que de raison. Si c'était le cas, c'était bon signe pour Kaidoh, qui parviendrait peut-être à reg=prendre le contrôle de ce match qui semblait totalement déséquilibré.

Effectivement, Kaidoh reprenait du poil de la bête. Assez rapidement, on arriva à 4-3 en faveur de Kaidoh, puis 5-4 en faveur de Kaidoh. C'était désormais la balle de match. Et ça faisait également un peu plus de 15 minutes que Sakuno avait disparu. Aelita avait totalement oublié son amie. D'un côté, elle devait aller la chercher, de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas rater la fin du match… Soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle irait voir tout à l'heure. Le match était bien trop palpitant. Il y en avait un qui n'était pas de cet avis, puisqu'il s'éclipsa : et ce fut en voyant deux deuxièmes années qu'elle comprit. Ils revenaient de l'hôpital pour prévenir que Kawamura allait bien, et Momo était parti le voir. Aelita sourit : heureusement qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé !

Puis elle reporta son attention sur le match. Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, les deux joueurs accumulaient les égalités. Le match ne semblait jamais pouvoir se finir. Cependant, on voyait clairement que Kamio commençait à être à bout de souffle. Au contraire, Kaidoh…

- Incroyable… Kaidoh-senpai semble encore en pleine forme !

- Le matin, jogging de 10 kilomètres. Entraînement collectif, 10 kilomètres. Le soir, 10 kilomètres. Avant et après, trois séries de 50 sprints. Puis 150 swings, expliqua Inui, nez dans son cahier.

- Ne… Ne me dis pas qu'il fait ça tous les jours ! s'exclama Oishi, un air effaré sur le visage.

- Gagné.

- C'est trois fois plus qu'un entraînement normal, commenta Tezuka. D'où son incroyable endurance.

Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui semblèrent interminables, le point marquant la fin du match fut marqué.

- Jeu, set et match, Kaidoh, 7-5 !

20 minutes étant plus ou moins passées depuis le départ de Sakuno, Aelita se leva en soupirant. Quel mauvais sens de l'orientation elle avait ! Partant en trottinant, elle s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin menant aux toilettes quand un cri lui parvint. Sakuno et une fille qui semblait avoir son âge avaient visiblement des problèmes. A bien y regarder, d'ailleurs, cette fille était celle qu'elles avaient vu au fast-food ! Aelita s'avança prudemment.

- Dégage ! beugla un adolescent qui devait avoir 14 ou 15 ans au vu de son apparence et de sa taille.

Il poussa violemment l'inconnue, qui tomba sur les fesses mais se releva aussitôt.

- Tu viens de quelle école ? Tu n'as pas honte de frapper une fille ?

L'empoignant par le col de son pull, il la souleva légèrement du sol, tandis que Sakuno essayait de le faire lâcher en tirant sur son bras, sans succès.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu cherches des histoires ?!

Aelita s'apprêtait à foncer donner un coup de main à son amie quand une voix l'arrêta net. Une silhouette venait d'apparaître et se dirigeait vers le trio.

- C'est pas bien de s'en prendre à une fille, non, c'est pas bien… marmonna Momoshiro en balançant son poing dans la tronche de l'impudent.

Puis, avec un grand sourire :

- Oh j'l'ai eu ! Coup d'bol !

Aelita se précipita vers eux, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage. Au sol, l'imprudent se tenait le nez en gémissant.

- Sakuno-chan ! Ça va ?!

- Hm… acquiesça la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Grogna Momo à l'encontre du bonhomme.

- Elle lui a marché sur le pied sans faire exprès, et il réclame 30 000 yens de nettoyage ! Répondit la fillette inconnue.

- Hein ?! Mais ça fait 300 euros, ça ! Répliqua Aelita en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bah t'as qu'à les laver, abruti, envoya Momo. Et puis c'est que de la saleté.

- T'es qui, toi ?!

- Momoshiro de Seigaku. Enchanté. Tu veux que je te salisse encore plus ?

Un air effrayé sur le visage, l'adolescent se releva et partit en courant sans attendre.

- Tu arrives à temps, Momoshiro-kun ! Sourit l'inconnue.

- Merci ! Renchérit Sakuno.

- Ouais, jolie droite, Momo-senpai ! Rigola la Française.

- Mais de rien ! Au fait, reprit-il en pointant Sakuno du doigt. T'es la fille qui cherchait Echizen la dernière fois !

- Oui, je suis Sakuno Ryuzaki !

- Je vois, t'es venue encourager !

- Mais tu t'es encore perdue, je me trompe ? marmonna Aelita dans sa barbe sous le regard désolé de son amie.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, le match va débuter.

- Tu ne viens pas, Senpai ?

- Je vais voir Taka-san à l'hôpital.

- Ah, d'accord !

- C'est celui qui a renvoyé le Hadokyuu d'Ishida ? C'est incroyable qu'il ait pu renvoyer une balle pareille ! Répondit l'inconnue.

- T'es vachement au courant, dis donc, marmonna Momo.

- Normal, j'suis en seconde année à Fudomine !

- Ah, ça explique tout. Cette équipe est surprenante, surtout le capitaine, Tachibana… sourit Aelita.

- J'aurais bien aimé jouer contre lui, répliqua Momoshiro.

- Tu n'aurais jamais contre mon frère !

- Attends, ton frère… Tu veux dire que… reprit Saku.

- Oui ! Tachibana Ann, enchantée ! Sourit la fillette. Allez, retournons sur le terrain !

Le petit groupe se dispersa, Momo partant d'un côté pour aller à l'hôpital, et les trois filles de l'autre pour rejoindre le court. Elles discutèrent durant le court trajet. Cette An était gentille, et elle semblait bien s'y connaître en Tennis. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait un an de plus que les deux autres, elle ne les traitait pas en inférieure et semblait même prendre du plaisir à papoter avec elle ! C'était l'occasion de se faire une nouvelle amie.

En revenant sur le terrain, elles remarquèrent que les deux joueurs étaient déjà en place. Au lieu de se séparer pour se mettre du côté de leur équipe, les trois filles restèrent ensemble. Ann se présenta à Tomo, qui semblait complètement avoir oublié cette fille qui avait parlé imprudemment à son Ryoma-sama.

Le match débuta seulement quelques minutes après leur arrivée. Les deux joueurs semblaient bien décidés à vaincre. A la fin de ce match, soit Seigaku serait déclaré vainqueur du tournoi, soit il faudrait faire le troisième match pour déterminer le grand gagnant.

Les meilleurs vaincront.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le Prince se défoule ! **

Echizen faisait rebondir la balle sur le sol.

- Un service de la main droite… Echizen met le paquet dès le début, commenta cyniquement Fuji.

- Ah bon, pourquoi, Fuji-senpai ? Demanda Aelita, intriguée.

- Tu vas voir.

La jeune fille se concentra sur le match. A côté d'elle, Tomoka trépignait d'impatience et Shiba mitraillait le première année de photos, tandis que Sakuno et Ann attendaient silencieusement le premier service, qui ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps. Le jeune garçon frappa la balle. C'était un service plutôt simpliste, Aeli ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fuji avait dit qu'Echizen commençait fort.

Ce fut après le rebond que la lumière se fit : c'était un service twisté ! Il avait donné un effet à la balle, et après avoir rebondi, cette dernière était projetée vers le visage de son adversaire. Heureusement, il l'évite facilement, perdant le premier point mais gardant sa tête entière au grand soulagement d'Ann qui venait de soupirer.

- Il a réussi à monopoliser l'attention de tout le monde avec son premier coup… Il se débrouille bien, notre Ochibi ! rigola Kikumaru.

- Otsibi ? Marmonna Aelita. Ça veut dire quoi ?

- O-chi-bi, Anderson, ça veut dire « petit bonhomme » ! Répliqua son Senpai.

- Aaaah, ok… Au fait, ne m'appelle pas Anderson ! Ça sonne bizarre.

- Comme tu veux, gamine !

- C'est pas forcément mieux, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe en reportant son attention sur le match qui se poursuivait.

Ce fut au quatrième coup que Shinji, l'adversaire de Ryoma, parvint à renvoyer le twist serve. Se baissant pour éviter la balle, il avait levé le bras dans le même mouvement et tapé de toutes ses forces dans la balle, la renvoyant assez haut, mais pas trop, de telle sorte qu'elle ne sortirait pas du terrain. Cependant, ainsi, Ryoma était en bonne position pour smasher et il ne s'en priva pas, gagnant ainsi le premier jeu de ce match qui s'annonçait être passionnant.

A côté d'elle, Ann semblait impressionnée :

- Waouh… Shinji s'est fait étaler… En à peine une minute de jeu !

- Il est drôlement doué, Ryoma-kun ! Souffla Aelita, admirative.

- C'est vrai que tu ne l'avais pas encore vu jouer, sourit Sakuno.

- Ah bon ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vu jouer ? demanda Ann, surprise. Même moi je l'ai vu !

- Je n'étais pas présente au tournoi de classement. Je suis arrivée après la rentrée officielle.

- Ah, tu as été transférée ? T'habitais où avant ?

- Bordeaux, France, répliqua la fillette en souriant.

- Oh, je vois… C'est donc ça ton petit accent ! Tu as un bon vocabulaire, dis donc !

- Merci !

Puis elles se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le match. Sur le court, le joueur de Fudomine semblait grommeler dans sa barbe sans s'arrêter. A dire vrai, on l'entendait râler à voix basse. Aelita dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le voir comme ça lui faisait penser à un gosse qui boudait ! Cependant, l'envie de rire lui passa bien rapidement. En effet, Shinji venait de servir. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit la casquette d'Echizen, que la balle avait frôlé, s'envoler et retomber quelques mètres plus loin, sous les yeux ébahis de son propriétaire. En effet, son adversaire venait lui aussi d'effectuer un twist serve…

- Voilà le kick serve de Shinji ! Jubila Ann.

- C'était pas un twist, ça ? Demanda Horio.

- C'est à peu près la même chose, expliqua Inui en réajustant ses lunettes. Il y a juste une légère différence de rotation et de puissance…

Sur le court, les deux adversaires se mesuraient du regard.

- Eh, toi… commença Shinji. Tu caches encore quelque chose, non ?

- Bien vu, répliqua Ryoma en changeant sa raquette de main.

Les premières années sautillèrent.

- Quoi, il fait quoi là ? Demanda Aelita. Il sait jouer de la main gauche ?

- Ryoma-sama est gaucher ! Hurla Tomo en agitant ses pompons.

Shinji effectua un nouveau kick serve. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Ryoma l'attendait et ne se fit pas avoir une seconde fois. Il renvoya la balle sans grande difficulté, et un échange de balles commença. Ils étaient tous les deux impressionnants. Tout autour, les spectateurs, qui affluaient pour voir la finale, étaient étonnés et admiratifs. Le score était de 15 partout. Le match était juste intense. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher le morceau. Quelques points plus tard, Aelita remarqua quelque chose chez Echizen. Il faisait de léger sauts sur un pied, ce qui lui conférait une plus grande réactivité ! Se tournant vers Inui, elle l'interrogea.

- Ce qu'il fait, là, ce sont des splits step, non ? Mais elles sont étranges…

- Ce sont les splits step d'Echizen. Des reprises d'appuis sur un pied, au lieu de sur deux, comme on le fait normalement. Il gagne encore plus de réactivité ainsi.

- Incroyable… Il est vraiment doué.

Le match se poursuivait. Echizen n'avait aucun problème à maintenir le rythme qu'imposait Shinji jusqu'au moment où il rata une balle pourtant simple à rattraper. Tout le monde se regarda, surpris, mais personne ne fit de réflexion. C'est au moment où ça arriva une seconde fois qu'Aelita la vit. Cette infime contraction du poignet, bloquant le mouvement des muscles, laissant une minuscule mais pénétrable ouverture à son adversaire. Au vu du regard d'Inui, il avait compris lui aussi. Comme personne d'autre ne semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, le garçon remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à parler tandis que les joueurs continuaient de s'envoyer la balle.

- Je vais expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Comme Shinji alterne les balles hautes, balles, liftées et slicées, il force Echizen à bouger bien plus qu'il ne le peut, et à tenir une certaine position. Au bout d'un moment, ses muscles se contractent, son poignet s'immobilise, laissant apparaître une minuscule faille pour l'adversaire. C'est une technique très difficile à maîtriser, mais Shinji de Fudomine semble bien l'avoir acquise.

Ann acquiesça aux dires du binoclard. Echizen semblait dépassé. Alors que la paralysie le touchait une nouvelle fois, il tourna dans un dernier élan tout son corps pour renvoyer la balle. Cependant, sa raquette lui échappa des mains et alla s'écraser à une vitesse folle sur le poteau du filet, et se brisa. Mais ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Sous le regard effaré des joueurs et des spectateurs, le manche de sa raquette, brisé, rebondit sur le poteau vers Ryoma, et vint percuter son visage.

- RYOMA-KUN ! Hurlèrent Sakuno, Aelita et Tomo en chœur.

- Attention ! renchérit Kikumaru.

Mais c'était trop tard, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, la raquette lui avait touché l'œil, et le jeune garçon était maintenant à genou sur le terrain, pissant le sang. Son adversaire eut un regard effaré et Sakuno s'apprêtait à se précipiter sur le terrain quand Aelita l'arrêté.

- Ne rentre pas sur le terrain. Pour un spectateur, rentrer sur le terrain quand un match est en cours est un affront pour le joueur.

La jeune fille s'arrêta donc, les larmes aux yeux. Echizen était revenu sur le banc, et Oishi s'affairait à essayer d'arrêter le saignement, sans succès. Entre-temps, Taka-san et Momo étaient revenus. En voyant le sang couler, Kawamura faillit s'évanouir.

- Taka-san, cria Momoshiro ! Reprends-toi ! Encore l'hôpital ?

- L'œil n'est pas touché, mais la paupière est salement ouverte. C'est mauvais, ça ne s'arrête pas, murmura Oishi la mère poule à l'encontre de la coach.

- Il ne peut pas jouer ainsi… ajouta Aelita.

- Echizen, je te mets ta raquette en miettes dans ton sac, reprit Momo.

- En même temps, sors m'en une autre, s'il te plaît, répliqua Ryoma.

- C'est de la folie avec cette blessure !

- Mieux vaut ne pas te forcer, le handicap est trop grand…

- Echizen-kun, les interrompit l'arbitre. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas continuer ? Je sais que c'est rageant de s'arrêter ici, mais je ne peux pas te laisser reprendre le match si tu saignes encore.

Echizen se leva, et essuya le sang sur son visage avec le tissu de son uniforme.

- Ca saigne plus, je continue.

- Ryoma, viens par ici, marmonna la coach. T'es vraiment un irrécupérable imbécile.

Puis, elle entreprit de lui faire un bandage. En quelques minutes Echizen se retrouva avec un cache-œil improvisé sur l'œil gauche.

- Oh, ça s'est vraiment arrêté de saigner… souffla le jeune garçon.

- Le remède miracle de Sumire-chan ! sourit Fuji.

- Fuji, pas de « Sumire-chan » qui tienne ! Je reste ton professeur, le gronda-t-elle, bien qu'un semblant de sourire subsiste sur son visage.

Echizen attrapa la raquette que Momo lui tendait et se tourna vers l'arbitre, lui signifiant clairement par son regard déterminé qu'il pouvait reprendre le match. Cependant, Tezuka vint se placer devant lui et le fixa.

- 10 minutes. Si tu ne conclus pas en dix minutes, tu renonces au match.

Aelita eut une exclamation de surprise. Bien que le score soit actuellement de 4-2 en faveur de Ryoma, gagner deux jeux en 10 minutes semblait infaisable ! Mais Echizen n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Serrant plus fort sa raquette, il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et alla se placer sur le terrain. Inui-senpai commença à chronométrer, et le match reprit. Chez les spectateurs, l'étonnement était à son comble. Il paraissait impossible que ce petit garçon parvienne à remporter le match avec cette blessure ! Aelita aussi, même après avoir vu la puissance d'Echizen, doutait qu'il puisse gagner. Ca paraissait invraisemblable. Mais faisable.

Cela faisait à peine 30 secondes que le match avait repris, et Echizen avait déjà marqué un ace ! Sa vitesse semblait avoir augmenté… Les échanges reprirent, plus rapides. De nouveau, le bras d'Echizen se paralysa. 4-3. Plus que 5 minutes et 23 secondes. Ryoma ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser un jeu.  
Cependant, il ne semblait pas plus stressé que ça. Tout en jouant, il lança à son adversaire :

- C'est une sale technique, ces coups hauts et bas… Mais j'ai trouvé deux points faibles !

Le visage de Shinji se contracta. Les supporters de Seigaku se regardèrent : Echizen avait-il vraiment une idée de comment gagner ?! Vu son sourire suffisant, ce devait être le cas, mais les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de douter. Il ne restait plus que 3 minutes et 30 secondes de jeu…

- T'as déjà testé ta technique contre un ambidextre ? Demanda Echizen en changeant sa raquette de main.

- Evidemment ! cria Aelita. Si Echizen ne cesse de changer de bras, la technique de Shinji deviendra inefficace !

C'est exactement ce que fit le jeune homme. Il rattrapait désormais les balles en alternant main droite et main gauche, et désormais, ça ne marchait plus sur lui. De plus, Echizen renvoyait toutes les balles de façon à ce qu'elles glissent vers le corps de son adversaire… le forçant ainsi à ne frapper que des slices ! Aelita sourit. On appelait Fuji le Prodige, mais Echizen aussi était un génie !

- C'est ça le point faible numéro 2 ! Hurla-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, le joueur de Fudomine exécuta un lob. Echizen pouvait désormais smasher et gagner son 5ème jeu ! Mais en voyant la tête effarée de Tomoka, Aelita comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une tache rouge sang venait de se former sur le cache œil improvisé : la blessure s'était rouverte ! Il ne restait plus que 2 minutes 30 de jeu, et Echizen semblait mal en point.

Il smasha cependant, gagnant le jeu.

Et ça repartit. C'était le dernier jeu, mais Echizen n'avait plus qu'une minute et demie pour le remporter. Aelita vit la détermination briller dans ses yeux. Le refus de perdre. Elle le vit frapper. 40-0. Un point, et il gagnait. Echizen smasha, la balle alla frapper le sol, effectua une rotation inversée et vola vers le visage de Shinji, qui l'évita au dernier moment.

Le silence se fit.

- Jeu, set et match, Echizen, Seigaku !

Aelita hurla de joie, bientôt suivie par Tomoka, Sakuno, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio et le reste de l'équipe.

- ON A GAGNEEEEE !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Une journée ordinaire. **

- La victoire du tournoi revient à Seigaku ! La seconde place à Fudomine ! Fin du tournoi ! Annoncèrent les hauts parleurs. Bonne chance à tous pour le tournoi suivant !

Les joueurs sortirent du court en souriant.

- On perdra pas la prochaine fois ! Lança un joueur de Fudomine.

- Ouais, on verra ça, répliqua Kikumaru.

- Tiens, v'là la Vipère, lança Kamio en apercevant Kaidoh, qui grogna.

- Ta gueule, l'obsédé du rythme, marmonna le serpent.

- Echizen-kun, lança Shinji. Désolé pour ton œil. Ça va ? Remarque j'y suis pour rien. Ah, j'ai compris… Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? Je suis sûr que c'était fait exprès…

- Shinji ! L'interrompit son capitaine tandis que Ryoma s'éloignait en haussant les épaules.

La coach attrapa Echizen par le bras et le tira vers sa voiture en marmonnant qu'il fallait allait voir à l'hôpital pour soigner ça, sous le regard amusé de l'équipe. Une fois Ryoma, Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei et Tomoka partie – elle devait rentrer chez elle – Kawamura interpella tout le monde.

- Je viens d'appeler mon père pour lui annoncer notre victoire, et il a invité tout le monde à manger des sushis ! Rendez-vous d'ici 1 heure devant le restau !

- Yatta ! Hurla Kikumaru. Des sushis, des sushis, des sushis !

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le restaurant, Kawamura-senpai, marmonna Aelita.

- On viendra te chercher devant chez toi ! T'as qu'à nous montrer où t'habites, sourit Oishi.

- C'est pas très loin d'ici, on y sera d'ici dix minutes à pieds.

Et la petite troupe se mit en marche vers l'Auberge d'Aelita. Elle mourrait d'envie d'enlever sa tenue de pom-pom-girl, et avait discrètement fourré ses pompons dans son sac pour ne pas avoir à se les trimballer durant tout le trajet. Ce dernier fut relativement joyeux. Tout le monde criait, discutait, rigolait. En arrivant vers l'auberge, il ne restait cependant plus que Fuji, Momoshiro et Tezuka, les autres ayant pris des chemins différents pour rentrer chez eux.

- Oh, c'est un hôtel ? Demanda Fuji.

- En quelque sorte. Ca accueille à prix cassé les étudiants étrangers, du coup c'est très joyeux et convivial.

- Marrant. Bon, on passe te chercher d'ici 45 minutes, ok ? Sois prête !

- Je serais à l'heure, répliqua la fillette en rentrant.

La fillette salua les réceptionnistes et monta dans sa chambre. Il était 18 heures, s'ils allaient manger au restaurant, ils risqueraient de revenir tard… Mieux valait qu'elle se prépare à manger immédiatement.

Aelita jeta un œil à ce qu'elle avait dans son frigo. Œufs, farine, sucre, riz rond, nori, crevettes, lait et quelques autres trucs. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? En soupirant, la fillette entreprit de faire une omelette roulée comme sa mère le lui avait appris. C'était l'un des seuls plats qu'elle savait faire correctement. Attrapant une poêle dans le placard de la petite cuisine, elle entreprit de casser les œufs dedans. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils cuisaient, elle les roulait à l'aide d'une spatule en bois.

Puis elle les laissa cuire quelques minutes de plus tandis qu'elle commençait à faire cuire le riz. Elle allait une nouvelle fois se faire des onigiris. Une fois ces derniers faits et l'omelette cuite, elle rangea ces deux préparations dans sa boîte à bento. Cependant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas manger que ça. En soupirant, elle se rendit une nouvelle fois aux ordinateurs et imprima en vitesse de nouvelles recettes faciles à faire. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée de ses senpai.

Finalement, après dix minutes passées à chercher comment faire suffisamment à manger rapidement… elle abandonna, et descendit acheter un pain à la pèche, un paquet de chips aux crevettes et trois beignets de crevettes cuisinés sur place et dont la bonne odeur embaumait tout le magasin. Elle prépara rapidement son bento et alla s'habiller.

Elle enfila sa jupette, son chemisier, parvint à mettre ses chaussures et se débattit 5 bonnes minutes avec son nœud. Puis finit par abandonne, l'heure de sortir arrivant. Elle se présenta donc à Momoshiro, qui était venu seul, avec un nœud de traviole, les cheveux pas très bien coiffés et un air un peu fatigué. Cela le fit sourire, puis ils partirent tous les deux vers le restaurant de Kawamura. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle entendit des rires à l'intérieur, et vit un panneau « fermé pour la soirée » accroché sur la porte. Momo ouvrit cette dernière et la précéda à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était déjà là, sauf Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno et Echizen, qui n'étaient pas encore revenus de l'hôpital.

- Tiens, vous êtes enfin là !

A l'intérieur, ça sentait bon les sushis. Normal, puisque c'était un restaurant de sushis. Entraînée par les autres, Aelita se retrouva assise devant une petite table basse, face à des sushis qui avaient vraiment une bonne tête. L'ambiance était excellente dans la pièce. Tout le monde riait, s'amusait, c'était génial !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette d'Echizen se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis cette dernière se referma, et on put voir l'ombre du jeune garçon s'éloigner. C'était sans compter sur Momoshiro, qui en deux pas de géant avait rejoint l'entrée, rouvert la porte et tiré Echizen à l'intérieur. Puis il l'avait emmené devant Shiba, qui attendait avec son appareil, et le tint fermement tandis que la femme prenait une photo, sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna Echizen dans sa barbe.

- Tu vois bien, non ?!

- Tu manges quoi ? Lui demanda Taka-san. On est dans le restau de mon père, alors sers toi !

La père de Taka-san, justement, discutait avec Ryuzaki-san. Il lui tendit un verre de saké, qu'elle refusa poliment. Alors le vieil homme se tourna vers Tezuka et lui proposa à son tour un verre de saké, en l'appelant « sensei ».

- Je suis Tezuka, le capitaine du club.

- Ah euh… désolé ! marmonna le restaurateur, surpris.

Aelita, Fuji et Momoshiro éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait avouer qu'avec son air sérieux, sa grande taille et sa présence imposante, Tezuka ne ressemblait pas du tout à un collégien !

Puis, en entendant Kikumaru grogner, la fillette se tourna vers lui et l'aperçut en train de crier sur Kaidoh, répétant sans cesse qu'il devait arrêter de manger tous les sushis à l'anguille parce qu'il en voulait aussi. Puis, se tournant vers Fuji, il l'incendia également en lui demandant « d'arrêter de bouffer tous les makimonos ». Lui faisant ensuite croire qu'il avait une tache sur la manche, il profita de son étonnement pour lui piquer le sushi, l'engloutir, et… devenir tout rouge !

- Yaaaaaa ! Hurla-t-il. C'est quoi ce truc ?!

- Des sushis au wasabi, répliqua Fuji, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage, comme d'habitude.

La soirée se poursuivit, et au bout d'un moment, Oishi, Tezuka et la coach se levèrent et annoncèrent qu'ils allaient faire un tour à l'école. Seule Aelita leur adressa un signe de la main, tous les autres étant occupés à descendre les sushis les uns après les autres. Après leur départ, Aelita s'y replongea également. C'était les meilleurs sushis qu'elle avait jamais mangé ! Elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le signaler au père de Kawamura, qui rougit de plaisir en la remerciant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Aelita repéra Momo qui allait entamer un plat entier, et Kikumaru qui l'engueulaient parce qu'il mangeait trop. Elle remarqua également les sushis au saumon, ses préférés, qui semblaient l'appeler, et profita de l'inattention des deux compères pour passer discrètement ses baguettes et attraper la nourriture convoitée avec un sourire malin.

- Merci vous deux ! Les nargua-t-elle en avalant les sushis, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Lorsque la jeune fille rentra chez elle plus tard, il faisait nuit noire. Elle devait avouer qu'elle angoissait un peu à l'idée de devoir rentrer seule en pleine nuit, mais fit avec. Elle pressa le pas, et remonta vite fait dans sa chambre.

Puis elle alla prendre une douche, envoya un mail à ses parents et se coucha direct sans attendre.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fille se réveilla en retard. Sans attendre, elle enfila son uniforme et partit sans même avoir mangé, son bento et sa raquette dans son sac. La journée se passa tranquillement, et en raison de l'absence d'un professeur, ils terminèrent plus tôt et elle put aller se défouler au club plus longtemps.

En revenant sur les terrains, vêtue de sa tenue de titulaire, elle aperçut nombre d'étudiants d'autres écoles qui venaient étudier l'entraînement des Seigaku.

- Wah, y a vraiment du monde… marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

- D'ici deux trois jours, il y en aura encore plus, sourit Fuji-senpai.

- C'est impressionnant.

- Hm. Allez, dépêche-toi, on va nous attendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, l'entraînement avait commencé depusi quelques minutes. Inui avait un compteur à la main, des mini-jumelles et son éternel carnet de note.

- Total des observateurs : 49 personnes. Soit 1.756 fois de plus qu'il y a deux ans.

Aelita étouffa un rire. Quelle précision !

- Tout le monde par ici ! On va commencer l'entraînement des titulaires, cria Tezuka. On met le paquet pour le tournoi préfectoral !

- Ah, Capitaine, j'ai dit à Echizen que je l'aiderai à rapporter les livres, je reviens dans pas longtemps, soupira Aelita qui avait totalement oublié.

Elle partit en courant, et tomba sur Sakuno et Tomoka. Sakuno, qui s'était inscrite dans le club de tennis féminin, avait attaché une balle à un élastique et s'entraînait sous les yeux admiratifs de son amie de toujours. Aelita les salua, et s'apprêta à repartir pour chercher Echizen quand ce dernier arriva à proximité d'elles.

- Sympa ton truc ! dit Echizen en regardant de plus près la balle et l'élastique.

Attrapant la raquette de Saku, il commença à taper dans la balle.

- Ryoma-kun, tu as déjà ramené les livres ? Demanda Aelita.

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Ok…

Echizen semblait bien s'amuser, quand un garçon un peu plus âgé qu'eux s'approcha. Il avait des cheveux roux, un uniforme blanc et ne faisait clairement pas parti de Seigaku. Il fixa Ryoma, un peu admiratif. Quand Ryoma tapait dans la balle, cette dernière allait jusqu'au visage du garçon, mais sans le toucher. Il semblait étrangement confiant, comme persuadé qu'Echizen n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour envoyer la balle plus loin avec l'élastique qui la retenait. Avec un petit sourire suffisant, il commenta :

- T'y est presque ! Si tu mettais un peu plus de force dans les jambes, t'y arriverais.

- Merci du conseil, répliqua aussitôt le première année en prenant la raquette de la main gauche.

Puis il frappa la balle si fort que l'élastique se tendit au maximum, et que le nez du garçon se retrouva aplati. Une façon plutôt esthétique de dire qu'il venait de se prendre la balle en pleine tronche, non ? Aelita ne put retenir un rire tandis que ses deux amies s'inquiétaient.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ?

- Bah, laissez-le, commenta cyniquement Ryoma. Dépêche-toi, Aelita, on est déjà en retard à l'entraînement, faudrait pas le sécher entièrement.

La jeune fille soupira et suivit son coéquipier. Ils eurent du mal à rentrer sur le court, les observateurs bouchant les entrées, mais parvinrent tout de même à passer ces murailles humaines. Aelita entendit des murmures dans son dos. En effet, ce devait être la première fois qu'on voyait une fille sur les terrains de Seigaku. Affublée d'une veste de titulaire, en plus !

A la demande d'Inui, la jeune fille n'en fit pas trop et se contenta d'un entraînement physique. Il ne fallait pas dévoiler ses atouts à tout le monde.

L'entraînement fut assez simpliste pour elle, bien que très physique, et elle était un peu fatiguée en sortant. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et rejoignit Echizen et Momo qui l'attendaient : ils allaient faire un tour. Les trois compères s'arrêtèrent dans un fast-food et commandèrent chacun un milk-shake, puis discutèrent un peu de tennis.

- Je viens de changer mon grip, le nouveau est d'enfer ! Assura Momo.

- Et la tension ? Demanda Echizen.

- J'lai augmentée à 80.

- C'est tes coudes qui vont tout prendre, commenta cyniquement Aelita en sirotant son milk-shake vanille-banane-fraise.

- Je ne louperais pas l'entraînement musculaire !

- Vaut mieux.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, puis prirent la décision commune d'aller faire un tour en ville dans un magasin de sport. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin spécialisé dans le tennis, où les Seigaku venaient souvent s'approvisionner.

- J'ai besoin de nouvelles baskets, annonça Aelita.

Momo en désigna une paire rose bonbon.

- J'te vois bien avec ça, se moqua-t-il.

- Parle pour toi, Momo-senpai ! Je vais plutôt prendre celle-là. Je les ai essayées la dernière fois, mais j'avais pas mon argent sur moi. Vous avez besoin de rien, vous ?

- Pas particulièrement, marmonna Echizen.

La jeune fille passa à la caisse et paya ses chaussures. Elle était contente de son achat, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait besoin de nouvelles chaussures de sport, les siennes avaient la semelle en piteux état.

Les trois amis s'apprêtaient à sortir du magasin quand Echizen s'arrêta et intervint dans la conversation de deux étudiants postés non loin d'eux.

- Tu vois, je veux des infos moins banales, plus percutantes… expliqua l'un.

- Moins banales ? répondit l'autre.

- Ouais, genre quelque chose de déterminant pour le prochain match… Par exemple une faille !

- Un point faible, les interrompit Echizen.

Les deux garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds et dévisagèrent Echizen, Momo et Aeli.

- Alors comme ça, vous nous épiez… Vous êtres drôlement gonflés, dit Echizen, un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Les deux s'apprêtèrent à répondre quand Tomoka et Sakuno débarquèrent sur la boutique et dévisagèrent les Seigaku, un air surpris sur le visage : personne ne s'attendait à ce que tout le monde se croise ici ! Aelita allait les saluer quand le plus grand des deux espions commença à rire un peu comme un méchant de dessin animé :

- Bien, puisque vous insistez tellement, on va vous montrer notre superbe tennis !

- De quoi ils parlent, ces deux-là ? Chuchota Aelita à Echizen, qui haussa les épaules.

- Va savoir. Vous voulez faire un match contre nous ?

- Oui, nous vous défions ! Répliqua le plus âgé des deux autres.

- Ok, allons au terrain de rue, dit Momo.

La petite troupe se mit en marche en direction du parc où étaient situés les courts de rue. Il était encore tôt dans la soirée, et il n'y aurait probablement personne sur l'un des courts. Durant le trajet, Aelita fit pression sur Momo et Echizen pour qu'ils la laissent jouer en double avec eux, bien qu'elle soit meilleure en simple. Finalement, quand ils arrivèrent au court, l'équipe avait été décidée. Momo arbitrerait et les deux premières années s'occuperaient de rabattre leur caquet aux étudiants de l'autre école.

Sakuno et Tomoka se placèrent en spectatrices tandis que les joueurs décidaient de qui aller prendre le service à l'aide de la raquette d'Aelita. Finalement, ce fut à Seigaku de servir au premier coup, au grand dam de leurs adversaires. Le premier jeu fut rapide. Bien que ce soit Echizen qui servait, et non pas Aelita et son service rapide, tous les coups furent des aces et le premier jeu marqué un jeu blanc. Quand ce fut au tour de leurs adversaires de servir, un air effaré passa sur le visage d'Aelita… Air qui reflétait non pas de la peur mais de la désolation : leur service était vraiment minable !

Le second jeu fut aussi rapide que le premier. Les joueurs s'emmêlaient les pieds, tombaient, ne parvenaient pas à rattraper la balle… Le second jeu se finit sur une énième chute de l'aîné des deux joueurs adverses, qui cette fois-ci s'écrasa contre le muret qui entourait le court, sous le regard inquiet de Tomo et Saku. Même Aelita, qui n'était pas la meilleure en double, était affligée devant tant de nullité.

- Jeu, Paire Echizen-Aelita, 2 jeux à 0 !

L'autre se releva et pointa sa raquette vers les Seigaku :

- Ça ne fait que commencer !

Aelita dut se retenir pour ne pas échapper un petit rire. Avec leur niveau, il paraissait évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner ! Ils n'avaient même pas été fichus de rattraper la balle plus de deux fois depuis le début du match ! Ce dernier reprit. Et passa vraiment très, très vite. Echizen et Aelita gagnèrent 2 jeux de plus en un temps record. Elle vit les deux compères se foncer dedans, se prendre des balles dans la tête, mais sur la raquette, ça, non. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas touché la balle.

Quelques minutes de plus, et ils arrivèrent à la balle de match. Leurs adversaires respiraient comme des bœufs et étaient épuisés, alors que Ryoma et sa coéquipière savaient qu'ils pourraient continuer à jouer dix matches comme celui-ci après.

Le joueur servit, un service faiblard comme les précédents. Puis, au moment où Aelita s'apprêtait en sa qualité de receveuse à renvoyer la balle, l'aîné de ses adversaires tomba au sol en se tenant la jambe et en hurlant à la crampe. Décontenancée, la jeune fille renvoya une balle de mauvaise qualité qui serait facilement rattrapable. Cependant, l'autre joueur ne se préoccupait plus de la balle et courait vers son Senpai. Chose improbable, la balle rencontra la raquette du jeune homme qui courait, et repartit dans le terrain des Seigaku qui n'avaient pas vu venir le coup.

- Elle est bonne ! Cria Momo.

Quand ils entendirent ça, les deux nuls eurent les larmes aux yeux et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard amusé d'Aelita et celui cynique de Ryoma.

- On va peut-être arrêter, non ? marmonna-t-il à l'encontre des joueurs adverses.

- On peut encore jouer !

- Avec une crampe ça va être dur.

- En tout cas, ajouta Aelita, c'était un joli coup.

- C'est juste que tu l'as pas vu venir, lui lança Echizen.

- Dis donc, t'exagères pas un peu, là ?! Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus, j'te signale ! Répliqua-t-elle, un air boudeur sur le visage.

- M'enfin, vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

- Vraiment ?!

- Va juste falloir s'entraîner beaucoup plus.

- T'es dur, là !

Puis ils rigolèrent tous ensemble. Quelques secondes après, les deux adversaires des Seigaku se regardèrent et attrapèrent un cahier. Puis le déchirèrent en petits morceaux, sous le regard surpris des autres.

- C'est fini, on arrête de rassembler des infos en douce ! On montrera ce qu'on vaut aux autres en les battants dans un match loyal !

- Cool, commenta cyniquement Aelita.

- On prendra notre revanche !

- Quand vous voulez !

Puis ils s'éloignèrent. Les cinq adolescents allaient également rentrer chez eux quand Echizen se pencha pour ramasser un bout de papier provenant du cahier déchiré.

- Tiens… ? « Le deuxième année Momoshiro Takeshi est amoureux d'une fille de deuxième année »… Tiens donc ! Marmonna Echizen, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oh ! Fit Momo en rougissant et en tentant d'attraper le papier.

- Qui c'est, qui c'est ?! Jubilai Tomo. Montre !

- Arrête, Tomo-chan ! Tentait de la retenir Sakuno, bien qu'elle soit en train de jeter des regards curieux à la feuille.

- Moi perso, je vois une fille de seconde année mignonne que Momo connaît… Et…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Momo, qui avait fini par réussir à attraper le papier, le lui avait fourré dans la bouche, sous les rires de ses amis.

La jeune fille le recracha en soupirant, puis partit elle aussi dans un fou rire.

C'avait été une journée agréable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Les mésaventures des Seigaku. **

Aelita était en train d'observer un match totalement déséquilibré. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait pouvoir passer une journée tranquille à jouer sur les courts du tennis de rue, elle s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude ! En face d'elle, deux joueurs de Hyotei et deux de Gyokurin s'affrontaient en double. Les joueurs de Gyokurin avaient été les adversaires de Momo et Echizen en double. A sa droite, des adolescents épuisés, les précédentes victimes du duo de Hyotei. Et à sa gauche, Ann Tachibana, qui avait eu la bonne idée de lancer un pari stupide à deux joueurs de haut niveau.

Le match qui se jouait sous leurs yeux était totalement déséquilibré. Gyokurin, qui n'avait pas marqué un point depuis le début, était totalement essoufflé. A côté d'Aelita, Ann palissait au fur et à mesure que le match avançait. Quand il se termina, avec un score de 6-0 en faveur de Hyotei, la jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds en voyant le garçon aux cheveux violets s'avancer vers elle. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

- Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Aelita se leva aussi, prête à intervenir.

- Ne crie pas comme ça… C'est toi qui as promis, non ? Tu as dit que tu sortirais avec moi si je gagnais contre tous les joueurs.

Ann se débattait, et son amie s'avança vers le joueur, en lui demandant de la lâcher. Cependant, il ne l'écouta pas, et serra plus fort le poignet de la jeune fille. Aelita eut soudainement envie de lui mettre son poing dans la tronche. Ce qu'elle tenta d'ailleurs de faire, obligeant l'adversaire à reculer. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, visiblement lassé de ce petit jeu, il claqua des doigts. Immédiatement, l'autre joueur de Hyotei, un espèce de gros baraqué qui ne parlait quasiment pas, l'attrapa par le col et la souleva de terre. La jeune fille battit des jambes, tandis qu'Ann continuait de se débattre.

- Eh ! Eeeeh ! Fais-moi descendre, le gorille ! Cria Aelita et s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Oh ? Fit quelqu'un derrière eux.

Aelita tourna la tête et aperçut Momoshiro et Kamio. Le joueurs qui tenait Ann les vit également, puisqu'il les fixa d'un air dédaigneux.

- Oh, il y en avait deux autres ?

Claquant de nouveau des doigts, il lâcha Ann, et Aelita retombât sur ses fesses, le gorille ayant obéi à l'ordre silencieux de son coéquipier.

- An-chan ! Pourquoi leur as-tu lancé un défi pareil ?! demanda Kamio.

- C'est bien ce que je lui ai demandé, marmonna Aelita en se massant le coccyx.

- Ils ont dit que les joueurs du tennis de rue étaient tous des …

- Des nuls, oui, finit le garçon prétentieux.

Ann s'apprêtait à frapper ce dernier, quand Kamio l'interrompit dans sa lancée en s'adressant à Momo.

- Momoshiro, tu joues en double ? … Si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas grave.

- … Bien sûr que si, c'est là où je suis le meilleur ! Répliqua-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Au vu du regard que se lancèrent les Gyokurin et Aelita, ils devaient tous penser la même chose : « Menteur ! ». Aelita prit un air affligé : ils allaient se faire rétamer ! Momo, un air confiant sur le visage, se dirigea vers Gyokurin et leur demanda une raquette, que lui tendit bien aimablement l'un des joueurs.

- Dis, t'es sûr de toi, là ?

- Ben oui ! Vous qui m'avez vu jouer deux fois, vous devriez le savoir… répliqua Momo.

- JUSTEMENT ! Cria Aelita en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Bon, commençons ce match ! Reprit Momo en ignorant sa coéquipière.

Aelita vit Ann rougir légèrement.

- Ohoh, tu rougis !

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Je ne crois rien du tout, soupira la jeune fille avec un air innocent.

Puis toutes les deux partirent s'asseoir dans les tribunes qui bordaient le terrain. Le match débutait juste quand Aelita reçut un coup de téléphone : c'était Horio qui l'appelait. Ils avaient besoin d'aide pour les courses de Seigaku. En soupirant, la jeune fille se leva.

- Ann-chan, je dois y aller. Si jamais ça tourne mal, tu cours, rigola-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle partit sans se retourner en direction de la boutique habituelle. En arrivant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Shinji de Fudomine et Echizen, avec tous les deux une main posée sur un grip. Horio lui expliqua la situation totalement paniqué. Apparemment, ils le voulaient tous les deux, et il n'y en avait plus qu'un.

La fillette le fusilla du regard :

- Je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'aide… mais pas pour ça !

- Tu ne serais jamais venue si j'avais dit la vérité !

- Pas faux. Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi, là ?

- Aide-nous à les séparer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus que vous ? Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les deux adversaires.

Elle s'apprêtait à leur hurler dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler comme des gosses quand Kikumaru et Kawamura entrèrent dans la boutique. Presque immédiatement, les trois premières années demandèrent à Eiji d'arrêter Echizen.

Kikumaru, qui sembla avoir compris la situation rapidement, prit la parole :

- Bien ! Echizen ! Il en va de la fierté de Seigaku. Il ne faut… ABSOULEMENT PAS CEDER ! Hurla-t-il en sautillant.

- C'est de l'huile sur le feu, gloussa Aelita.

- J'ai pas besoin de vos conseils, répliqua Ryoma.

- Moi non plus, approuva Shinji.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de plus passées à se défier du regard, les deux achetèrent le grip ensemble, et sortirent ensemble, tenant ensemble la poche du magasin.

Ensemble, quoi.

Aelita soupira. Comment allaient-ils les départager, maintenant ?

- Bon, vous allez décider de celui qui prend le grip au tennis ! Lança Kikumaru.

Juste après qu'il ait dit ça, un cri se fit entendre.

- AU VOLEUR !

Tout le monde se retourna : derrière eux, un homme fonçait à toute vitesse en roller, un sac à la main, poursuivi par une jeune femme et un n'agent de police qui n'arriveraient pas à le rattraper à pieds. Aelita vit le regard de Kikumaru s'illuminer et soupira : qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer… ?

- Bien ! Celui qui attrapera le voleur aura gagné ! Hurla-t-il.

Immédiatement, Shinji et Echizen sortirent leur raquette et une balle de leur sac, et se mirent en position.

- Au service, Seigaku et Fudomine !

Puis il siffla. Parfaitement synchrones, les deux lancèrent leur balle en l'air et tirèrent. Le voleur évita en se baissant la balle de Shinji. Quand à celle d'Echizen, elle rebondit sur le sol, effectua une rotation inversée et fonça dans la tête du voleur qui ne put éviter le coup, et tomba assommé au sol.

- Elle bonne ! cria l'arbitre improvisé. Jeu, Echizen de Seigaku !

- Bon, ben sur ce… répliqua Echizen avec un petit sourire en embarquant la poche.

Pendant ce temps, Kawamura avait relevé le voleur et s'apprêtait à le mener au commissariat, quand Kaidoh débarqua couvert de boue et tenant à la main la balle d'Echizen, qui au vu de la bosse qui se former sur son front, venait juste de le percuter. Sans un mot, il se jeta sur le voleur, ayant visiblement une dent contre lui, et tenta de l'assommer à plusieurs reprises. Il fut vite attrapé par Kikumaru et Aelita, lui hurlant de s'arrêter, tandis que Kawamura tentaient d'éloigner l'infortuné voleur devenu la proie du serpent.

Puis Momoshiro arriva et s'excusa de son retard auprès d'Horio et des autres. Il était suivi de près par Kamio, qui adressa un sourire à Aelita. Ces deux-là avaient probablement gagné le match ! Kikumaru, cependant, en voyant Momo, lâcha Kaidoh et fonça vers lui, abandonnant Aelita qui peinait de plus en plus à le retenir seule.

- Dis, Momo, qui a dit que tu étais le plus endurant de Seigaku ?!

- De quoi il parle, là ? marmonna Aelita en tordant le bras de Kaidoh dans son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Va savoir, répliqua Horio, qui observait Shinji et Echizen.

- - Y a pas à dire, Echizen, t'es vraiment fort. Mais ça sera passera pas comme ça au tournoi préfectoral. Le tennis repose sur la bonne conduite, et toi t'es vraiment trop insolent.

- Il recommence à râler ! Soupira Kachiro.

- Il doit avoir la rage, approuva Katsuo.

Derrière, Momo et Kikumaru s'engueulaient. Devant, Aelita vit le policier arriver et passer les menottes au voleur, tandis qu'elle continuait de retenir Kaidoh. Et à côté, Shinji et Echizen se fixait, Shinji continuant à marmonner dans sa barbe.

- T'en es encore très loin, répliqua Ryoma.

Aelita soupira. Dire que cette journée était censée être sympa et reposante… Quand Aelita rentra chez elle le soir et s'endormit sur son futon, elle rêva d'une journée vraiment normale, sans voleur, sans match bizarre, sans joueur super-doué… Une journée tranquille, quoi.

Ben tiens ! C'était bien qu'un rêve. Elle s'en rappela le lendemain, quand Tezuka ordonna un regroupement des Titulaires. Dans neuf jours, le tournoi préfectoral débutera. Il ne faut pas se relâcher maintenant.

- Bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez un entraînement spécial. Un rallye avec une confrontation en différentes zones de frappe. Plus simplement un entrainement suivant des zones.

- Ça a l'air marrant ! lança Kikumaru, sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

- Si on détermine les titulaires d'après leur style de jeu, ça donne ça, intervint Inui. Ceux qui jouent en fond de court, avec des balles constantes, et qui guettent l'erreur de l'adversaire, les counter Puncher : Kaidoh, Fuji et Oishi. Toujours des joueurs de fond de court, mais qui eux, utilisent leur force pour un jeu offensif : Kawamura et Momoshiro. Celui qui est très réactif, joue près du filet et analyse le jeu de son adversaire : Kikumaru. Et ceux qui jouent indifféremment sur tout le court, Aelita, Echizen et Tezuka. Comme ils excellent dans à peu près tous les styles de jeu, ils sont d'une grande efficacité. On va commencer par Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh et Kikumaru qui vont défendre tout le court contre Kawamura, Echizen, Momo et Aelita qui n'attaqueront que du fond du terrain. C'est un rallye en cinq zones. Les joueurs défendant tout le court ne peuvent renvoyer la balle que sur la partie droite du terrain. En cas contraire, vous avez perdu. Pour les autres, il faudra marquer un point en moins de cinq balles. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, la victoire revient au joueur adverse.

- Mais c'est vachement simple, tout ça, marmonna Aelita, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Tout à fait, répliqua Inui qui n'avait visiblement pas saisi le sarcasme. Au fait, le perdant devra boire mon Inui Juice Spécial.

Tout le monde recula à la vue de la peu ragoûtante mixture verdâtre dont s'échappait une étrange fumée bleue. Aelita se boucha le nez et plissa les yeux.

- C'est quoi, ça ?!

- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, répondit Echizen d'un air blasé. Dit toi simplement que si tu bois ça, t'es morte.

- BAH CA ME RASSURE, TIENS ! Hurla la fillette avec un air totalement paniqué.

- Bien ! Commença Tezuka, en ignorant totalement la détresse de ses coéquipiers. Premier match : Kawamura VS Kaidoh !

Les deux joueurs se placèrent sur le court, et Inui lança une balle à Kaidoh, qui émit un petit sifflement de serpent.

- Bah p'tit serpent, c'est quoi ce minuscule sifflement ? J'vais te montrer mon Burning Shot, c'est pas le moment de pisser dans ton froc ! Cria Kawamura.

- Burning-senpai est de retour, gloussa Aelita.

- Ah, Kaidoh commence fort ! Un Snake dès le début, sourit Oishi.

Effectivement, Mamushi s'était mis en position pour faire son baggy whip shot. Et ça ne manqua pas. La balle vola jusque dans le camp adverse, mais Kawamura s'y était préparé.

- Yosh Mamu-chan ! Lança ironiquement le senpai. Celle-là j'la marque !

Au vu du regard de Kaidoh, la balle renvoyée était vraiment très lourde, mais il parvint tout de même à la frapper dans le coin opposé à Kawamura. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à marquer le point, son Senpai renvoyant la balle avec encore plus de puissance qu'auparavant. Mais malgré la puissance écrasante de Taka-san, Kaidoh n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et il le prouva en sortant son nouveau coup, le Boomerang Snake !

- FAUTE ! Hurla Kawamura, tout content, sous le regard effaré de Kaidoh.

Le jeune homme devint tout pâle en voyant Inui-senpai s'approcher de lui avec son Inui Juice. Aelita était intriguée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être, cette boisson ? Ce fut en voyant Kaidoh la boire qu'elle comprit. Il était devenu tout vert, et venait juste de partir en courant vers les robinets, probablement pour se rincer la bouche. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à les atteindre et s'écrasa face contre terre à l'entrée du court. Ce truc était-il aussi infect que ça ?! La jeune fille grogna. Son senpai était un dur, et si cette boisson avait réussi à l'assommer, hors de question qu'elle en boive !

- Kaidoh-senpai ! Hurlèrent en chœur les joueurs non titulaires.

- Suivants, Momoshiro contre Oishi ! Cria Tezuka sans se soucier de l'état de son Kouhai.

- Ok !

Les deux se placèrent sur le court et se serrèrent la main, puis Inui envoya la balle à Momo. Le match débuta fort. Momo jouait tout en puissance, mais Oishi répliquait avec des balles très rapides. On voyait clairement la détermination briller dans les yeux des deux adversaires. Fuji étouffa un petit rire.

- On voit bien qu'ils n'ont pas envie de boire l'Inui Juice.

- TU M'ETONNES ! Hurla Kikumaru, qui tentait en vain de ranimer Kaidoh sous les yeux effrayés d'Aelita et de Taka-san.

Derrière eux, le match se poursuivait. On arrivait bientôt à la limite des cinq balles quand Oishi fit une erreur. Un magnifique lob, provoqué par une balle trop puissante de son adversaire, offrant ainsi une magnifique possibilité de smash à Momoshiro. Qui d'ailleurs, ne s'en priva pas. Sautant à une hauteur hallucinante, il frappa la balle avec une force telle qu'elle provoqua une petit nuage de poussière en frappant le sol.

- C'est le Dunk Smash ! Hurla Kachiro.

- Oishi-senpai ne pourra pas le rattraper… continua Katsuo.

Mais comme pour prouver son erreur à son Kouhai, Oishi prit sa raquette à deux mains et tapa de toutes ses forces dans la balle, qui était visiblement très lourde. Aelita vit clairement ses muscles se contracter, en vain… La raquette du vice-capitaine de l'équipe de Seigaku s'envola et alla frapper le sol quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que la balle retombait dans son terrain.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne parte chercher sa raquette, un sourire aux lèvres, prêts à complimenter Momo… quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué, Inui s'était discrètement glissé vers le perdant, un verre d'Inui Juice à la main. Aelita vit clairement son Senpai pâlir, et attraper le verre, avant de le vider d'une traite. Il poussa un cri qu'on dut entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, fonça vers la sortie du court, trébucha sur une glacière et s'écrasa au sol, sans bouger. Kikumaru se précipita vers son partenaire de double, ainsi que tous les autres.

- Oishi ? Oishi ?! Tiens bon, Oishiiiii !

- R.I.P, Oishi-senpai, marmonna Aelita, désormais décidée à ne pas toucher à cet Inui Juice de malheur.

- J'ai eu chaud, soupira Momo. Heureusement que j'ai pas dû en boire…

- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Echizen.

Le prochain match se passa assez rapidement, étonnement. A la surprise de tous, c'était Fuji qui avait perdu contre Echizen. Mais tout le monde sentait que le prodige du Tennis n'y était pas allé à pleine puissance contre le petit Prince. Aelita intercepta son Senpai avant le début de son match.

- Fuji-senpai, t'étais pas trop sérieux sur ce coup-là…

- Moui… En fait, j'avais envie de goûter une nouvelle fois à la mixture d'Inui, expliqua Fuji avec son éternel sourire.

La fillette recula de quelques pas.

- NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AIMES CA ?! Hurla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Le prodige lui répondit en avalant sans attendre son verre d'Inui Juice, et en adressant un compliment à Inui pour ce goût très agréable. Aelita s'écarta encore plus de lui.

- J'le savais ! Il est pas humain ! Marmonna-t-elle en allant se placer sur le terrain.

Puis elle fit son air de chien battu à Kikumaru, qui jonglait avec sa raquette, espérant le déconcentrer. Mais il la remarqua à peine, tellement concentré qu'il était. Mauvais signe.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, je le boirai pas ! Cria Kikumaru à sa Kouhai.

Sur ce, le match débuta. Inui envoya la balle à Kikumaru, qui la renvoya rapidement avant de monter immédiatement au filet, visiblement décidé à en finir au plus vite. Aelita ne fut pas décontenancée. Gardant son sang-froid, elle renvoya la balle dans un coin, prenant son senpai à contre-pied. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kikumaru et ses acrobaties. Le collégien rattrapa la balle avec un saut infaisable pour une personne normale, surprenant Aelita. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne là. Juste après le rebond, la fillette renvoya la balle, prenant de nouveau Kikumaru à contre-pied. Mais encore une fois, en faisant passer sa raquette dans son dos, il lui renvoya facilement une balle pourtant censée être assez dure. La gamine renvoya une nouvelle fois la balle, puis imita son senpai en montant immédiatement au filet.

- Oh, j'oubliais ! Les interpella Inui. Dans le cas où le joueur en défense monte au filet, tout le court devient une zone de défense.

- C'est une blague ?! Hurla Aelita, qui venait ainsi de laisser pleins de trou dans sa défense.

- Non, c'est la vérité.

Kikumaru eut un sourire sadique, et renvoya la balle dans le coin opposé à Aelita. Immédiatement, la fillette courut sans s'arrêter. Elle pouvait la renvoyer. Elle allait la renvoyer. Mais en face d'elle, juste derrière l'endroit où la balle allait atterrir, se trouvait Inui-senpai. Si elle continuait à courir, elle allait lui foncer dedans. Tant pis, elle prenait le risque. Elle continua sa course, et, imitant Kikumaru, frappa la balle entre ses jambes pour la renvoyer. Puis s'écrasa littéralement contre son Senpai et retomba sur ses fesses. Derrière elle, Kikumaru parvint à rattraper la balle. Se relevant en vitesse, la fillette se remit à courir vers le filet et rattrapa en catastrophe la balle. A sa grande surprise, Kikumaru renvoya une balle haute et facile qui lui arrivait pile sur la raquette.

- Eh, Aelita-chan ! Commença Kikumaru.

- Hm ?

- Peace ! T'as dépassé les cinq balles ! hurla-t-il en sautillant.

Avec un air ahuri sur le visage, Aelita renvoya la balle, qui frappa sans faire exprès Kikumaru en pleine tête.

- Mais-euh, Aelita-chan ! INUI ! Fais lui boire ton Inui Juice mixture Spécial je-sais-pas-quoi !

Aelita pâlit en voyant l'ombre de son Senpai. Puis elle se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez face à la mixture bleuâtre qui fumait. Dans un élan de courage, la Française saisit du verre et l'avala d'un coup. Sous les yeux des autres, la gamine qui expérimentait pour la première l'horreur qu'avait créé Inui passa du blanc au vert avant de tomber raide par terre. Tout le monde se précipita en hurlant autour d'elle.

- Beuh… C'est dégueulasse… marmonna Aelita, au sol, incapable de se relever.

- Dire qu'il a réussi à nous faire boire un truc pareil… chuchota Oishi, toujours couché par terre.

La coach entra sur le court.

- Ah ! Ryuzaki-sensei… parvint à souffler Aelita.

- Rassemblement ! Hurla la coach. Tiens, on dirait qu'il manque des joueurs…

Horio désigna le tas de loques humaines derrière elle.

- Ben, ils ont bu la mixture d'Inui-senpai…

- Vous voulez goûter, sensei ?

- Euh, non, merci !

- Traîtresse… marmonna Aelita dans sa barbe.

- Bien, euh… la constitution du tournoi préfectoral a été fixée !

Les titulaires se regroupèrent, Oishi soutenu par Kikumaru, Kaidoh par Kawamura, et Aelita quasiment morte soutenue par Fuji.

- 108 collèges ont été sélectionnés ! Ce sont toutes des équipes redoutables. Il n'y aura que 5 équipes qui pourront aller au tournoi régional. C'est dans 9 jours maintenant. On met le paquet : on vise la victoire, compris ?!

- Ouais !

- Allez, on reprend l'entraînement ! Intervint Tezuka.

- Et pour ceux qui ont du mal à se motiver… fit Inui en apparaissant aux côtés de son capitaine, une bouteille remplie d'un liquide vert dans la main.

Tout le monde pâlit. Et se mit immédiatement à courir, faire des pompes, abdos, et autre renforcement musculaire. Les tire-au-flanc seront exterminés…

Mwahahahaha !


	12. Chapter 12

Yo ! Un p'tit passage du côté de notre cher Ryoma. Amusez-vous bien ^^

**Chapitre 12 : Le Pilier de Seigaku**

L'ambiance était bon enfant au club. Tout le monde s'entraînait dans la joie et la bonne humeur : le tournoi national étant proche, il ne faut pas se démotiver !

- Bien ! hurla Tezuka. Fin de l'entraînement, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Bon travail !

- Merci, Buchou !

Tout le monde se dispersa. Echizen sortit du court, suivit de près par Tezuka qui lui demanda ensuite de le suivre. Le jeune garçon obtempéra, un air neutre sur le visage, et suivit son capitaine jusque derrière le bâtiment principal.

- Tu sais où se trouve le court d'Haruno ?

- Oui.

- Viens dans trois jours, à 15 heures. J'apporterais les balles.

Et il s'éloigna. Silencieusement, Ryoma rentra chez lui. Devant les plaisanteries débiles de son père, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne fit rien. Il ne mangea presque pas au dîner. Durant les trois jours suivants, Echizen s'entraîna silencieusement, de même que Tezuka. Les autres titulaires ne remarquaient rien du léger changement de ces deux-là. Seuls Oishi et la Coach étaient au courant de ce match. Et le vice-capitaine s'inquiétait pour Tezuka. Son coude avait beau être rétabli…

Puis le jour fatidique du match entre le capitaine et Echizen arriva. A l'entraînement, Aelita et les autres s'interrogeaient.

- Le capitaine n'est pas là…

- Oishi non plus !

- Et Ochibi sèche également…

- Echizen est malade, intervint la coach. Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

- Et buchou ?

- Malade.

- Et Oishi ?

- … Malade.

- Ça sent le complot à plein nez, répliqua Inui.

- Un complot au tennis ? Marmonna Aelita.

- Comme éliminer les personnes gênantes ? Grogna Kaidoh.

- C'est pas très rassurant, tout ça, répondit Fuji.

- Voyons, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Remettez-vous au boulot !

- Ok !

Et tout le monde repartit s'entraîner.

[Chez Ryoma]

Le journaliste du Monthly Pro Tennis interpella le moine qui sonnait la cloche.

- Bonjour Nanjiroh-san !

- Yo, Inoue-kun. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Oui ! Je suis venu vous poser quelques questions aujourd'hui…

- Pas de problème, je répondrai à tout ! Répondit le père d'Echizen. Mais… la p'tite dame est pas là ?

- Shiba-san était occupée, je suis venu seul.

- … MOI PAS ETRE NANJIROH ! Gueula le moine avec un accent bizarre en se replongeant dans son magasines couvert de photos de femmes en maillot.

Le journaliste soupira. Décidément, ce joueur de tennis de renommée mondiale était vraiment un pervers !

- J'ai compris le défaut de Ryoma.

- Ah ?

- En effet, Ryoma n'est qu'une copie de vous. S'il se contente de vous copier, il ne pourra vous rattraper. Aux éliminatoires, l'une des techniques qu'il a utilisé était la copie d'un de vos coups. Mais après s'être blessé à l'œil, il nous a montré son smash à rotation inversée… C'était ça, le véritable jeu d'Echizen Ryoma. En bref, il a surpassé l'obstacle que vous représentiez. N'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Même s'il arrête de me copier, il ne sera pas capable de me vaincre.

- Alors il lui manque encore autre chose ?

- Oui.

[courts d'Haruno]

- Commençons.

Tezuka était placé face à Echizen, sur un court de vide, situé en dessous d'une voie de chemin de fer. Un train passa justement, tandis que les deux joueurs se mesuraient du regard. Dans un coin, dissimulé dans l'ombre, Oishi regardait ses deux compagnons d'un air inquiet. Tezuka fit son service, de la main gauche. Un service très rapide, qui cloua Echizen au sol. La balle passa sans que le jeune homme n'ait pu faire un geste pour la rattraper. Le Prince fut tenté de lancer une vanne, mais se retint en voyant le regard sérieux qu'arborait son senpai : ça allait barder…

Tezuka servit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Ryoma était prêt. Il rattrapa la balle et la renvoya à son senpai, et un long échange de balles débuta. Hors du terrain, Oishi ne parvenait pas à fermer sa bouche. L'échange semblait interminable…

« Arrête, Tezuka » Pensa Oishi. « Ton bras… »

Le jeu se poursuivait .Tezuka gagna le premier set. Echizen était déjà essoufflé, tandis que le capitaine le fixait d'un air toujours aussi neutre.

- Pourras-tu me battre, Echizen ?

Echizen ne répondit pas, mais la détermination était clairement lisible dans ses yeux. C'était désormais son tour de servir. Cependant, son service twisté fut facilement renvoyé par son capitaine, qui marqua de nouveau le point.

- Le service twisté ne marchera pas.

- T'es pas capitaine pour rien, grommela Echizen.

- Echizen, pourquoi joues-tu au tennis ?

- Il y a quelqu'un que je veux battre !

Ryoma servit de nouveau. Encore une fois, son service fut renvoyé facilement. L'échange se poursuivit.

- Te satisfais-tu de ça, Echizen ?!

- C'est-à-dire ?!

- Que te restera-t-il après ça… ?

L'échange se poursuivit. Aucun des deux ne lâchait le morceau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras après l'avoir vaincu ?

- Au lieu de penser au futur, je me concentre sur mes adversaires !

Echizen renvoya une énième balle de son capitaine. Puis, sous les yeux effarés d'Oishi, celui-ci donna un drôle d'effet à la balle, qui rebondit sur le sol avant de rouler vers le filet, empêchant son adversaire de la récupérer.

« Le drop shot… » Pensa Oishi. « Arrête ça, Tezuka ! »

Ryoma était décontenancé.

- Echizen. Essaies de me battre.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du première année. Le défi s'avérait être intéressant. Mais il vit bien vite qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Tezuka. Son regard intense. Sa concentration extrême. Son Drop Shot. Echizen ne put qu'être le spectateur de sa propre défaite. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour s'en rendre compte, Ryoma Echizen, fils du légendaire joueur Echizen Nanjiroh, avait perdu son match contre son capitaine.

[Métro]

- Tu regardais… Fit Tezuka, sans attendre de réponse.

- Tu m'as caché que tu irais à fond, répliqua Oishi d'un ton accusateur. Que feras-tu si ça empire ?

- Mes problèmes de santé ne représentent rien.

- Ne dis pas ça, Tezuka ! … Si tu n'y avais pas mis toutes tes forces, aurais-tu perdu ? Echizen venait à peine de se rétablir de sa blessure à l'œil, continua son ami en fixant le paysage qui défilait rapidement. J'aurais préféré que tu évites d'être aussi rude.

- Il le fallait. Si je n'avais pas fait mon possible, il ne resterait rien de ce match. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui.

- Tezuka, Echizen pourra-t-il aller de l'avant ? Même si c'est pour son bien, ça a dû lui faire un choc… de perdre ainsi. Eh, tu m'écoutes, Tezuka ?!

Le capitaine de Seigaku ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait vraiment avoir bien fait de lui foutre une raclée pareille, mais est-ce que cela n'allait-il pas le décourager … ? Non, Echizen n'était pas comme ça… Au contraire, ça le motiverait probablement encore plus.

- Echizen deviendra le pilier de Seigaku… murmura Tezuka comme pour lui-même.

Oishi ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre.

[Le lendemain, club de Tennis de Seigaku.]

- Quoi ?! Echizen et le Capitaine sont encore absents ?! Grogna Aelita.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ?! Renchérit Kikumaru.

Puis tout le monde, peu à peu, se tourna vers Oishi, avec un regard accusateur.

- Eh, pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça ?! J'en sais rien, moi ! Menti Oishi.

- Mouais, c'est ça… grogna Eiji.

- CESSEZ DE FLEMMARDER ! Hurla la coach. Au boulot, bande de feignants ! Les titulaires, dix tours de terrain, les autres, des swings !

- AYE SIRE !

[Quelque part dans la ville.]

Echizen se promenait, pensif. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de pointer le bout de son nez au club de tennis, où à coup sûr on lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Dans sa tête résonnaient en boucle les paroles de son capitaine. « Echizen, devient le pilier de Seigaku. » Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là ? Devait-il soutenir l'équipe ? Prendre sa place l'année prochaine en tant que capitaine ? Donner sa vie pour la victoire ?

Ryoma continua de marcher sans but. Puis finalement, fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui. En arrivant devant le petit temple où son père sonnait la cloche, il jongla quelques minutes avec sa balle et sa raquette avant de l'interpeller.

- Papa.

- T'es rentré tôt aujourd'hui, jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui lança son père d'une voix traînante.

- Viens jouer, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie en lui balançant la balle dessus, que son père rattrapa facilement.

Puis il partit s'installer sur le terrain de sable et de gravats derrière la maison.

- C'est rare que tu viennes me proposer de jouer… T'as enfin de l'estime pour moi ?

Son père s'installa en face de lui.

- Bien, quel avantage ?

- Aucun.

Le match débuta. Echizen envoya la balle, son père la rattrapa, et un petit échange débuta. A chaque fois qu'Echizen senior tapait la balle, il faisait un petit bruit qui exaspérait Ryoma.

- Tu peux jouer en silence ?

- Noooon ! Répliqua son père en le narguant et en lui tirant la langue.

- Gamin.

Ryoma smasha en donnant à sa balle le même effet que pour un service twisté la balle remonta vers le visage de Nanjiroh, qui se déplaça, changea sa raquette de main et renvoya la balle à son fils.

- Trop naïf !

Son père marqua le point. « Je vais te montrer mon vrai tennis… » pensa Ryoma. Et il marqua le point suivant. Sans que son père n'ait pu bouger. Sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire.

- Je vais devenir encore plus fort, papa !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Une journée banale**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hurla Aelita en contemplant son réveil. JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Sans préambule, la jeune fille sauta de son lit et fonça vers son armoire, d'où elle sortit son uniforme. La fillette l'enfila rapidement, sortit de sa chambre sans manger, la verrouilla, et partit en courant dans les escaliers. Sans perdre de temps, la petite Française fonça sur la route de l'école. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à s'être réveillée en retard car quelques minutes plus tard, Momo à vélo la dépassa. Derrière lui, Echizen se tenait en équilibre sur le porte-bagage.

- Tu vas être en retard au contrôle d'anglais, commenta laconiquement Echizen.

Aelita leur tira la langue et accéléra. Rapidement, un point de côté se fit sentir. Elle allait bien plus vite que d'habitude pour rattraper son retard, et ne tenait pas trop le coup. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, si bien que les deux garçons ne purent la distancer que de quelques mètres avant l'arrivée à l'école. Tandis que leur senpai partait ranger son vélo, les deux premières années foncèrent vers leur classe, chaussant au passage leurs chaussons. Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à la classe et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'il leur restait encore quelques minutes avant la sonnerie.

Tous deux s'installaient à leur place respective quand Horio arriva :

- Galère ! J'vais louper le contrôle d'anglais, j'en suis sûr !

- T'as pas révisé ?

- Non !

- Ben fallait, répliqua Aelita.

A côté d'eux, Echizen, qui venait d'ouvrir son sac, s'était figé. Il tenait à la main une sorte de brindille, comme celle de Lucky Luck, mais avec au bout un espèce de pompon jaune.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un amuse-chat.

- Ah. T'as l'air bizarre, ça va ? S'inquiéta la fillette.

- T'as pas confiance pour le contrôle, c'est ça ?! Renchérit Horio.

Ryoma ne répondit pas, et le cours débuta quelques secondes après. Horio se tenait la tête avec un air complètement désespéré, Ryoma baillait en griffonnant rapidement, et Aelita ne rencontrait aucun problème. Elle avait toujours été bonne en langues ! Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, alors qu'Aelita débutait les trois dernières questions, Echizen se leva d'un coup, manquant de renverser sa chaise. Le professeur le fixa d'un regard intrigué, imité par tous les élèves de la classe.

- Echizen ? Ca ne va pas ?

Puis, s'approchant pour prendre sa feuille.

- Eh bien ! Tu en es à la dernière question, tout va bien, non ?

Echizen se rassit, et le contrôle se poursuivit. A la sortie des cours, Horio semblait avoir sombré au plus profond des océans.

- Ah, quel choc ! J'ai complètement loupé mon devoir !

- Fallait apprendre ta leçon.

- Roh, ça va hein !

Les trois compères partirent vers leur prochaine salle. Le prochain cours, dans une demi-heure, c'était chimie. En arrivant, il n'y avait encore personne. Horio ouvrit la porte, et tout le monde sursauta en voyant que quelqu'un était déjà dans la classe. Et à bien y regarder, c'était…

- Inui-senpai ! S'exclama Aelita. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le prochain cours est le nôtre, pourtant !

- Durant mes pauses, j'expérimente certaines choses… Avec l'accord des professeurs bien sûr.

Aelita eut un rire nerveux en voyant son senpai verser quelque chose dans une solution d'une couleur tout à fait ordinaire. En effet, cette dernière venait tout juste de se modifier pour prendre une teinte oscillant en le violet et le marron, avec des bulles remontant à la surface.

- Euh… C'est quoi, ça ?

- Le prototype d'une nouvelle boisson. Tu veux goûter, Aelita ?

- Euh… J'ai oublié quelque chose ne classe, je vous laisse !

Et elle partit à toute vitesse. Dans un couloir, une silhouette connue attira son attention. Kikumaru Eiji était debout dans sa classe, à côté de Fuji, et lisait quelque chose à voix haute. Son regard croisa celui du prodige, et elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main, auquel il répondit par un sourire plus large que celui de d'habitude. Puis elle fit demi-tour. Son cours allait bientôt débuter. Au niveau d'une autre salle de classe, ce fut cette fois-ci Tezuka qu'elle vit. Il était debout, et venait de dire quelque chose à son professeur, qui était terrorisé. La porte étant ouverte, la fillette avait perçu les mots « erreur troisième formule ». Sacré capitaine ! Toujours à corriger les autres ! Aelita étouffa un gloussement et poursuivi son chemin. Puis elle arriva enfin à sa salle de chimie et s'installa à sa place.

Les cours passèrent rapidement. Puis arriva l'heure du repas. Cette fois-ci, la fillette s'y étant prise à l'avance, elle avait quelque chose de mangeable dans son bento ! Horio et elle squattèrent la table d'Echizen.

- T'as l'air soucieux, Ryoma-kun !

- Nan, ça va.

- D'accord…

Les trois mangeaient quand une voix criarde les sortit de leur repas.

- Ryoma-samaaaaaa ! Hurlait Tomo.

- Tomo-chan ! Sourit Aelita, heureuse de voir son amie.

Autour, tout le monde les regardait. Il fallait avouer que Tomo ne passait pas inaperçue… On aurait pu voir des cœurs voler autour d'elle et se précipiter vers Ryoma. A côté d'elle, une Sakuno embarrassée tenait un panier dans les mains. Aelita s'approcha. A l'intérieur, des petits gâteaux aux fraises reposaient. Ils étaient magnifiques !

- Wah, t'es trop douée, Ryuzaki ! beugla Horio. Ça a l'air bon !

- Vas-y, mange en un et sois en forme pour demain ! Hurla Tomo. Toi aussi, Aelita !

La fillette ne se fit pas prier et en prit un. Ca fondait en bouche, le gâteau n'était pas trop sucré mais suffisamment, et les fraises adoucissaient encore le tout ! Un régal. Et Aelita le fit clairement comprendre à son amie, qui rougissait sous tant de compliments. Momo la sauva de cette avalanche – ou l'enfonça encore plus – en surgissant dans leur classe.

- Oh, ça a l'air bon ça ! J'peux goûter ?!

- Vas-y, sers-toi, Momo-senpai ! Dit Sakuno.

- Merchi !

Le garçon attrapa deux gâteau et les engloutit tout rond, une expression d'extase sur le visage.

- TROP BON !

- Momo-senpai. Fit Echizen en se levant, deux gâteaux dans la main. Puis il prit le jus de myrtille de Momo. Donne-moi ça.

Et il s'esquiva.

- Je crois pas qu'il me considère comme un Senpai, marmonna Momo, un air dépité sur le visage.

- Je crois pas non plus, l'enfonça Aelita.

- Echizen est bizarre, aujourd'hui… marmonna Horio.

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Ryoma-sama ?!

- Oui ! Moi je sais tout quand il s'agit d'Echizen ! En plus, j'ai deux ans de tennis derrière moi…

- Bah tiens… grogna Aelita.

- On s'en fout ! Renchérit Tomo tandis que Sakuno étouffait un petit rire.

Tout le monde soupira de concert. Un peu plus tard, les cours reprirent. L'après-midi passa rapidement. Echizen avait toujours un air inquiet sur le visage, et Aelita ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Une querelle amoureuse ? … Bah tiens, et avec qui ? A cette pensée, Aelita ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement, ce qui lui valut un drôle de regard de son camarade de classe. S'inquiéter pour une querelle amoureuse, c'était plutôt le genre de Sakuno-chan. Et elle voyait mal Echizen se disputer avec une éventuelle petite amie, puisque la seule relation qu'il semblait pouvoir avoir était avec le tennis. M'enfin, peu importe.

Lors que l'heure de fin des cours sonna, Echizen, Horio et elle se dirigèrent vers les courts de Tennis. Horio ne cessait de bénir le fait que les cours soient enfin finis pour la journée, Echizen ne parlait pas, et Aelita tentait d'attacher ses cheveux courts avec un nœud.

Elle finit par parvenir à se faire deux petites couettes, ce qui lui valut un grand éclat de rire moqueur de la part d'Horio.

- Bah quoi ?!

- Trop chou, on dirait une gamine de primaire !

- De quoi j'me mêle, toi ? Grogna la fillette en rougissant et en tournant la tête.

En arrivant aux courts, les trois se séparèrent pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires. Aelita enfila sa tenue de titulaire, hésita à prendre sa veste mais finalement ne la mit pas : il faisait plutôt chaud, aujourd'hui. Elle sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers les courts. En passant devant les vestiaires des garçons, elle vit Ryoma qui manqua de la percuter, des clefs de vélo à la main. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il ne comptait tout de même pas sécher l'entraînement ?! Elle aperçut Momo qui sortit à son tour.

- Ah, Momo-senpai ! Il va où, Ryoma-kun ?

- Présenter ses vœux à un parent !

- … Menteur. Tu mens mal, Senpai.

- Bon, bon… En fait, il va chercher son chat. Mais pas un mot à qui que ce soit, pigé ?

- Aye sir !

Et les deux compères partirent ver les terrains, tandis qu'Echizen prenait le vélo à Momo pour aller chercher son chat. Momo se dirigea vers Tezuka.

- Ah, Tezuka-buchou… Echizen arrivera en retard.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Bah, il devait présenter ses vœux à un parent malade.

Aelita gloussa, puis s'éloigna discrètement. Le cours passa assez rapidement. En effet, le tournoi se déroulant demain, la coach avait décidé de terminer plus tôt ce soir. Et en fin de compte, Echizen n'était pas revenu. La Française soupira, puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. En passant, elle vit un attroupement devant les vestiaires des garçons, puis entendit un miaulement.

- C'est moi où quelqu'un a miaulé … ?

- Aelita ! Y a un blaireau dans les vestiaires !

- Parce que ça miaule, les blaireaux ?! Ça doit être un chat… UN CHAT ! Hurla la gamine en voyant une adorable petite peluche blanche aux oreilles marron dans la pièce. Trop mignon...

La fillette se fraya un chemin et attrapa la bestiole, un air de pur bonheur sur le visage. Tout le monde se retenait de rire : c'était dans ces moments-là qu'on voyait que c'était une fille…

- Ce doit être le chat d'Echizen : regarde, il est sur son sac ! chuchota Momo.

- Oui ! On ferait mieux de le lui ramener, approuva Aelita. Tu sais où il habite ?

- Ouais. Donne-moi le chat, j'vais le porter.

- Rêve ! Toi, tu prends le sac de Ryoma-kun.

Les titulaires partirent ensemble sur le chemin. Aelita tenait l'adorable petite bestiole dans ses bras, et à côté d'elle, Taka-san agitait un morceau de poisson devant lui, mais le chat ne semblait pas intéressé. Kawamura prit bientôt un chemin différent, pour rentrer chez lui, imité en cela par Kaidoh. Quelques rues plus loin, une voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur et la vitre avant se baissa.

- Shusuke ! Interpella la jeune femme au volant. Tu montes ?

- Grande sœur ! Merci. Bon, on se voit demain, lança-t-il à ses amis.

- C'est la sœur de Fuji-senpai ? Chuchota Aelita. Elle est drôlement belle ! Ce doit être de famille.

- Ca sous-entend que tu trouves Fuji-senpai beau, Aelita ? Ricana Momo. Un nouveau couple va se former ?

- Tu peux parler, Momo-senpai, t'étais le premier à rougir en voyant sa sœur ! Répliqua la fillette.

- Bien répliqué, rigola Kikumaru.

La petite troupe reprit son chemin, et en arrivant chez Echizen, il ne restait plus que Momo, Oishi, Tezuka et Aelita. Avant même que les quatre ne puissent frapper, Echizen ouvrit la porte, un air totalement paniqué sur le visage.

- Yo ! Lança Momo.

Il leur referma la porte au nez. Un petit blanc se fit sentir, jusqu'à ce que le chat miaule, et que Ryoma rouvrit la porte.

- Karupin !

Aelita laissa à regret l'adorable boule de poils rejoindre les bras de son maître. Elle esquissa un sourire, puis Tezuka s'avança et tendit un papier à Echizen.

- Bon, on se voit demain ! Lança Oishi. Ah… et tous mes vœux pour ton proche !

Aelita et Momo échangèrent un regard et gloussèrent de concert.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Laisse tomber, chuchota Aelita en pouffant de plus belle.

- Mouais…

- Bon… On va y aller aussi. A demain !

Et tout le monde se sépara. Le lendemain, le tournoi débuterait. Ils devaient être en forme.


	14. Chapter 14

Et une petite française qui se prépare pour le tournoi, une !

**Chapitre 14 : Le Tournoi ! **

Cette fois-ci, Aelita s'était réveillée bien en avance pour être à l'heure. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la fillette ne serait pas sur le banc des remplaçants ! Elle allait enfin jouer son premier match officiel. Elle en tremblait d'excitation. Elle était descendue manger avant de s'habiller de peur de salir son bel uniforme. Une femme de ménage qui parlait un peu français et avec qui elle s'entendait bien lui avait offert des onigiris pour l'encourager : elle savait que le tournoi débutait aujourd'hui.

Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, la Française avait hésité entre diverses coiffures. Certes, elle allait faire du sport, mais ça ne devait pas l'empêcher d'être jolie ! Elle avait fini par opter pour un chignon attaché avec un ruban aux couleurs de Seigaku ! Puis elle avait enfilé t-shirt, veste, jupette et chaussures et avait foncé vers le parc où se déroulait le tournoi.

Une fois sur place, personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à elle. En effet, le stress avait pris le dessus sur son enthousiasme, et Aelita avait fait son possible pour rester discrète et ne pas se faire remarquer avec sa raquette noire et son uniforme de Seigaku. Elle était partie pour rejoindre toute l'équipe quand elle avait croisé Inoue, Shiba, Sakuno, et une Tomoka qui hurlait « Ryoma-sama ! Fight ! Lovely ! R-Y-O-M-A » sous le regard surpris des gens autour. Elle se faufila en douce à leurs côtés et les salua, et toute la petite troupe se mit en marche pour retrouver l'équipe.

- Le point de rendez-vous est là-bas, sourit Aelita.

- Ah mais regardez, n'est-ce pas notre mascotte ?! Hurla Momo en l'apercevant.

Aelita soupira.

- Je ne suis pas une mascotte, marmonna la fillette.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Et comme prévu, les gens qui regardaient les matches se tournèrent vers Seigaku. On entendait leurs chuchotements vraiment pas discrets.

- C'est qui, cette fille ?

- Elle porte une tenue de titulaire…

- Une première année ? Dans une équipe de mecs, en plus ?

- Pas possible, elle peut pas jouer…

- Elle va se faire massacrer.

- Les écoute pas, sourit Fuji. Tu vas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire !

Aelita hocha la tête, un peu embarrassée. Maintenant, elle avait encore plus la pression.

- Au fait… Où est Ryoma-kun ? Demanda Sakuno.

- Il n'est pas encore là…

- S'il n'arrive pas avant 10 heures, on sera disqualifiés !

- Il aurait pu éviter d'être en retard aujourd'hui…

- Ouais, approuvèrent Kachiro et Katsuo.

- Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Echizen ! Cria Oishi qui courait vers eux.

- Ah ?!

- Il dit qu'il sera bientôt là, il a accompagné une femme enceinte à l'hôpital.

Tout le monde se regarda. Aelita arborait un air dubitatif sur le visage, et les autres ne semblaient pas plus convaincus. La coach se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

- Un bobard, annonça Momoshiro, tandis que les premières années hochaient la tête.

- 100 % faux, approuva Inui.

- S'il est partit, il sera là pour le match. En attendant, allons-nous inscrire, fit la coach en sortant une casquette de son sac.

- Hein … ? Mais sans Echizen…

Horio n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la prof lui enfonçait la casquette sur la tête.

- Kaidoh. Prête lui ta veste.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, sous le regard surpris du reste de l'équipe. La fillette laissa échapper un gloussement. Elle comptait le faire passer pour Echizen le temps des inscriptions ! On dirait pas en la voyant, mais Ryuzaki-sensei a vraiment du culot, parfois…

- Numéro 128, Seigaku. On est venu s'inscrire, fit Tezuka en tendant une feuille.

- I matches à la première rencontre. Ensuite, il suffit de trois victoires.

- D'accord.

- Tiens… Vous avez... deux premières années ?! Et… Aelita, c'est un prénom de fille, non ? Est-ce vraiment autorisé ?

- C'est une étudiante étrangère, intervint la coach. Nous avons une autorisation.

- Je… Je vois, fit l'homme, peu convaincu.

Tout le monde s'éloigna, soulagé qu'on n'ait pas posé plus de questions… particulièrement sur Ryoma, ou plutôt Horio déguisé. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, semblait avoir pris la grosse tête.

- Eh, ça me va plutôt bien, non ?!

- Non., répliqua cyniquement Aelita.

- J'ai enfin réussi à devenir un titulaire de Seigaku ! Enfin… Avec mes capacités, j'aurais réussi tôt ou tard !

- La ferme, tu parles fort, lui lança Aelita.

- Je vais vous montrer à tous mon superbe service twisté ! Continua Horio en ignorant sa camarade.

- Eh gamin ! L'interpella un joueur imposant. Tu sais faire des twists serves ?

- Oui !

- Je déteste les p'tits mythomanes dans ton genre. Viens donc me montrer ton twist !

Aelita pâlit. Ça devait arriver. Cet abruti allait faire foirer sa couverture ! Les petit groupe se regarda et suivit le joueur. Ils ne pouvaient plus se défiler, maintenant. Et comme Aelita n'avait pas la technique pour les twists, elle ne pourrait même pas prendre sa place… Ils étaient mal barrés. Horio s'installa sur le terrain. Son adversaire commençait à s'impatienter. Puis Aelita tourna la tête… et vit Ryoma !

- Ryoma-kun !

Ce dernier ne fit pas un geste, adressa un sourire narquois à Horio et …

- Bonne chance, Echizen-kun !

- Echizen, me laisse pas tomber !

- Ryoma-kun, intervint Sakuno. C'est à cause de ton retard s'il en est arrivé là ! Va l'aider !

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Echizen soupira, et rentra sur le court.

- Bon. Moi et mes deux ans de tennis, on va servir. Lança Ryoma avec un air sarcastique.

Puis, sans se faire attendre, servit, envoyant une magnifique balle qui remonta pile dans le menton de son adversaire. Aelita pouffa. Ça, c'était fait ! Puis, attrapant la manche d'Echizen, elle le tira.

- Allez, bouge ! On nous attend !

Quand ils revinrent, Kaidoh était en plein match.

- Vous étiez où, tous les deux ?

- On s'échauffait, répondirent Aelita et Echizen d'une même voix.

- Ben tiens ! 40 tours de terrain quand on rentrera ! Rigola Kikumaru.

- Aelita, ton match est le prochain, lui dit Inui. Ne te donnes pas à fond, de toute façon, on a déjà gagné les 4 premiers matchs.

- Ok, chef.

La jeune fille rentra sur le terrain une fois la victoire de son senpai annoncée. Autour d'elle, les gens chuchotaient, et même l'arbitre semblait décontenancé. En face, l'équipe adverse, tellement insignifiante que son nom ne valait même pas la peine d'être évoqué, la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Allez Niko ! C'est qu'une gamine, gagne donc le match. On va pas leur offrir une victoire complète !

Aelita ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle se plaça sur le terrain, et effectua un service tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, que déjà son adversaire eut un peu de mal à rattraper. Et à peine eut-il renvoyé la balle que déjà, elle était prête à la rattraper.

Finalement, le match ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les spectateurs criait, et la félicitaient :

- Ouais ! Pas mal, gamine !

- On voit que c'est une Seigaku !

Aelita eut un petit sourire, et rougit de plaisir. Y a pas à dire, c'est bien plus cool de jouer entourée de spectateurs ! Puis, se tournant vers l'équipe adverse, elle dit en Français.

- Puis elle leur tira la langue _Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con, plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon ! Vous et moi, on en est un parfait exemple ! _

Puis elle leur tira la langue et retourna vers son équipe, morte de rire après que Fuji ait traduit ce qu'elle venait de dire. La prochaine rencontre, c'était contre l'équipe Akiyama. L'équipe se déplaça ensemble vers les courts où se joueraient les matches. Tout le monde était très enthousiaste, Shiba-san ne faisait que filmer les Seigaku, Tomoka hurlait sa joie, et Kikumaru jonglait avec la raquette d'Aelita et la sienne.

- La classe, Kikumaru-senpai ! Perso, moi, j'ai jamais réussi qu'avec des balles… Les massues, ou plutôt ici les raquettes, j'ai jamais été douée.

- Tu prenais des cours ?

- Ouais, de cirque.

- Montre ! Fit Oishi en lui lançant deux balles.

- Donne m'en une de plus.

Le vice-capitaine lui en passa une autre, et la Française commença à jongler habilement en cascade avec les balles de tennis. Elle y arrivait bien, quand quelqu'un la percuta, et ses trois balles s'envolèrent… pour retomber sur la tête de Kaidoh-senpai, qui la fixa d'un air mécontent. La fillette se fit toute petite, mais visiblement, il n'était pas si en colère que ça puisqu'il l'ignora. Aelita soupira de soulagement, et les matches débutèrent. La première paire Kawamura-Fuji gagna sans problème, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la Golden Pair. Oishi et Kikumaru semblaient un peu déboussolés, et avait perdu un jeu. Ils finirent cependant par gagner, ne concédant qu'un jeu de plus à leurs adversaires.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir peiné…

- Ils jouaient un tennis que j'aime pas, fit Kikumaru.

- C'est comme s'ils visaient nos points faibles, renchérit Oishi.

- Ouais, j'ai ressenti ça aussi, approuva Fuji.

- Ils ont dû nous étudier, murmura Aelita.

- Ouais.

Mais ça n'allait pas les empêcher de gagner ! Et effectivement, la fillette n'eut même pas à jouer car Momo remporta le 3ème simple, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Le reste de l'équipe rentra sur le court, et les adversaires se saluèrent, avant de ressortir. Maintenant, on devait encore bouger vers d'autres courts : les autres matches débuteront bientôt. Echizen, Momo, Tomoka, Sakuno et Aelita partirent tous les cinq vers les courts, faisant au passage un détour par les distributeurs pour Ryoma qui se plaignait d'avoir soif et voulait un ponta. Alors que la petite troupe se dirigeait finalement pour rejoindre les autres, un garçon apparut devant eux. Il portait l'uniforme vers d'une autre école, avait des cheveux roux et une tête curieusement familière. Puis ce fut le déclic pour Sakuno :

- Ah ! Tu es celui de la dernière fois…

- Ouais, celui que votre copain a abandonné après lui avoir balancé une balle dans la tronche.

- J'me souviens plus, fit Ryoma.

Et il commença à s'éloigner.

- Il l'a oublié, murmura Aelita. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

- Je vois ! Tu es un titulaire de Seigaku.

- Et toi, t'es Sengoku de Yamabuki, non ? T'as été qualifié pour le stage junior…

- Oh, mais… ! N'est-ce pas une tenue de titulaire ?! Fit le dénommé Sengoku en s'approchant d'Aelita. Finalement, même si le tournoi féminin se déroule autre part, y a des joueuses mignonnes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je joue, répliqua la fillette en rougissant.

- Oooh… Tu es le phénomène de foire français qui a donné une leçon à cet abruti de Niko de MizunChu ! Je me disais bien avoir entendu des gens dire qu'il y avait une joueuse par ici !

- Eh ! Comment ça, « phénomène de foire français »… ? Grogna la fillette. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres. Allez, bougez-vous, on va rejoindre le reste de l'équipe !

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'éloigner quand Kamio les interpella

- Tiens ! Seigaku.

- Oh ! Une assemblée de rivaux ! fit Shiba, qui venait de les rejoindre, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Ils sont tous trop beau ! renchérit Tomo.

- TOMO ! Hurlèrent Aelita et Sakuno.

- Bah quoi ?

Les deux filles soupirèrent.

- Bonne chance pour la suite, lança Aelita.

- A toi aussi, gamine, répliqua Kamio.

- Mais c'est pas fini ?! Arrêtez de me traiter de gamine, fit Aelita qui se mit à bouder.

- Bon, on se revoit à la finale, reprit Kamio. Je veux de nouveau affronter la Vipère.

- Ouais. Mais t'inquiète, si l'autre débile perd, on sera là pour rattraper le coup ! Lança Momo.

- Ssshhhh… siffla Kaidoh qui venait d'arriver. Qui tu traites de débile ?!

- T'as pas entendu ? Je parle du débile juste devant moi !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- Ah, tu tombes bien, Vipère, intervint Kamio. Comprend bien que tu ne gagneras pas la prochaine fois. … Oh, tu m'écoutes, bordel ?!

Aelita soupira. Et c'était repartit… mais quelle bande de bons à rien ! Heureusement, Tachibana Kippei arriva, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Kamio. C'était déjà ça. Sur un signe de leur capitaine, Shinji et Kamio s'écartèrent, et le suivirent. Tous les trois s'éloignèrent, non sans avoir lancé un sourire aux Seigaku.

La petite troupe repartit, et arrivait au lieu de rassemblement pile quand la coach s'apprêtait à donner l'organisation des matches :

- Bien ! Pour les matches contre St Rudolph, voilà l'organisation : Simple 1, Tezuka, simple 2 Fuji, simple 3 Echizen, double 2 Oishi-Kikumaru, et double 1, Kaidoh-Momoshiro.

Tout le monde se regarda. Un double ? Ces deux-là ? C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Ces gars-là ne peuvent pas jouer ensemble… Déjà, c'est à peine s'ils arrivent à discuter calmement, alors en double…

- Faîtes attention aux St Rudolph, commença Inui. Leur capitaine est très fort, et ils ont beaucoup changé depuis l'année dernière. De plus, la présence du petit frère de Fuji m'inquiète un peu aussi… Son surnom, « le tueur de gaucher », vient de toutes ses victoires contre des joueurs gauchers. Mais apparemment, il brûle de jouer contre son grand frère…

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils feraient attention.

Les équipes furent appelées sur le terrain. Aelita vit ses camarades rentrer sur le terrain, saluer, puis ressortir, laissant Kaidoh et Momoshiro ensemble. La fillette pria pour que tout se passe bien… Et ce n'était pas gagné. Les deux commençaient déjà à s'engueuler sur le court, sous les yeux agacés de la coach qui les rappela à l'ordre.

- Ces deux-là se disputent depuis leur entrée dans le club… murmura Inui. Ils ont toujours été rivaux.

Puis le match débuta. On allait voir ce qu'ils valaient, tous les deux !


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore St Rudolph ! Mizuki me fait toujours rire, et Yuta aussi XD

**Chapitre 15 : L'improbable double. **

- Match en un set. Momoshiro de Seigaku au service.

Momo effectua un service rapide et très puissant, mais qui ne décontenança pas ses adversaires. Kaidoh monta au filet et rattrapa la balle.

- Raté, Bandana-kun ! Tu frappes trop loin, t'sais ! Lança son adversaire en renvoyant la balle au fond du court.

Grossière erreur, puisque derrière se trouvait Momoshiro, et qu'il n'hésita pas avant d'exécuter un magnifique Dunk smash que ses adversaires ne purent récupérer.

- Pas mal, t'sais...

- Oh… Ils vont peut-être réussir à quelque chose, marmonna Echizen.

- Ou pas, répliqua Aelita en voyant les deux coéquipiers s'engueuler de nouveau.

- Ils sont désespérants.

- L'un comme l'autre, vous en êtes encore très l… fit Echizen.

Cependant, il ne put finir sa phrase, car Horio, Kachiro et Katsuo s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le faire taire. Aelita gloussa.

- T'y mets pas aussi Echizen ! Si tu commences à les narguer, qui sait ce que ça va donner ! beugla Horio.

- Jeu, Seigaku ! Un jeu à 0.

Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien ! Mais ils avaient recommencé à s'engueuler…

- J'ai jamais eu envie de jouer avec toi !

- Ssshhhh… Moi non plus !

- Seigaku ! Arrêtez un peu, exigea l'arbitre.

- Pour en finir le plus rapidement avec match… commença Kaidoh.

- Ouais…

- ON VA VOUS EXPLOSER ! Hurlèrent en chœur les deux coéquipiers en pointant leurs raquettes sur leurs adversaires.

- Bon, au moins, ils sont motivés ! Gloussa Aelita.

Le match reprit. Momo et Kaidoh n'avait aucun problème particulier, tout semblait se passer facilement, comme il se devait. Alors que Momoshiro montait au filet, Atsushi, l'un des joueurs adverses, fit un passing shot très réussi qui atterrit sur le côté gauche du court, sur la ligne de délimitation entre le terrain double et simple. Kaidoh arma son bras pour faire un Snake. Tout le monde était enthousiaste. Mais un sourire victorieux, orgueilleux, apparut sur le visage des St Rudolph. Aelita eut un mauvais pressentiment, et visiblement Kaidoh aussi, car il se mit à transpirer un peu plus. Ses muscles se contractèrent, il frappa son Snake… et la balle partit tout droit dans le filet, sous le regard affligé et surpris des spectateurs.

- Kaidoh-senpai a…

- Raté son Snake ?!

- Impossible…

- Reprend-toi, Kaidoh ! Tiens bon ! Hurla Kikumaru.

- Ils n'attendent que le Snake de Kaidoh, lança Inui d'un air penseur.

- On dirait bien, approuva Fuji.

La tension était palpable. Les échanges avaient repris, et Aelita comme Inui voyait bien que les deux joueurs de St Rudolph faisaient tout pour forcer Kaidoh à frapper son Snake. Alors que cette fois-ci il semblait décidé à frapper son célèbre coup spécial, de nouveau, un sourire orgueilleux apparut sur le visage de ses adversaires. Et de nouveau, Kaidoh renvoya la balle normalement.

- Où est passé ton fameux Snake ?! Lança le joueur adverse.

- Ta gueule !

- Il a les jetons, t'sais ! Répliqua l'autre

Kaidoh semblait commencer à perdre le moral. Momo lui lançait des regards nerveux, et dans le public, les Seigaku s'inquiétaient un peu. Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer ? Le soleil tapait, et Inui jeta un regard au chronomètre qui ne le quittait jamais. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 40 minutes que le match durait. Ça s'éternisait, et les joueurs devaient beaucoup s'épuiser. Bien que Kaidoh soit endurant, il semblait commencer à ressentir les effets liés à une chaleur trop importante. L'arbitre annonça un changement de côté. Les quatre joueurs s'installèrent sur le banc pour se reposer un peu, tout en buvant de l'eau. La coach soupira :

- Alors, vous en dites quoi ?

- Étonnamment, ils se débrouillent bien ! répliqua Momo, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu t'essouffles, commenta laconiquement Kaidoh.

- Tu m'cherches ?!

- Bonjour l'ambiance, tous les deux ! Déjà qu'il fait chaud…

Effectivement, la tension semblait chauffer l'air autour des deux. On aurait pu sentir l'onde d'exaspération qui les traversait à dix mètres à la ronde si la coach n'était pas là pour calmer un peu les choses.

- Mais je suis calme !

- Tu parles, porc-épic.

- Ta gueule, Vipère !

- Répète ?!

- Vipère, vipère, vipère !

- Ça suffit, j'ai dit ! maugréa la coach. On dirait qu'il vous reste des forces. Utilisez-les pour contrer vos adversaires. Ils vous sont supérieurs en technique et en esprit d'équipe. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Force physique ! Hurla Momo.

- Force mentale ! Beugla Kaidoh.

- ON VA LES EXPLOSER ! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Aelita pouffa. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de gagner, après tout !

- Eh, les interpella l'un des joueurs. Notre excellent manager nous disait qu'on va gagner 6-2, t'sais. Pour l'instant, tout se passe comme il l'a prévu, t'sais. Vous avez que deux jeux, t'sais ! Quel que soit le match, le scénario de Mizuki est imparable, t'sais ! Plus besoin d'jouer, on a les résultats, t'sais.

Kaidoh et Momo restèrent silencieux un instant. Effectivement, tout se passait comme l'avait prédit l'autre manager. L'équipe commençait à s'inquiéter. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire jouer ces deux-là ensemble … ?

Cependant, les deux Seigaku échangèrent un regard qui leur sembla complice.

- T'SAIS QU'T'ES CHIANT AVEC TES « T'SAIS, T'SAIS ?! », hurlèrent en chœur les deux rivaux.

- Super synchro, commentèrent laconiquement Aelita et Echizen ensemble.

- Ecoutez bien les St Rudolph, commença Momo en haussant bien la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende. J'vais vous faire comprendre qu'il y a pas de scénario au tennis.

La motivation venait de remonter. Les Seigaku sourirent, sauf Fuji, qui souriait déjà, bien sûr. Même l'implacable capitaine Tezuka se fendilla d'un sourire qui échappa à tout le monde sauf Inui, qui s'empressa de noter quelque chose dans son cahier. Aelita et les autres premières années se mirent à hurler des encouragements à leurs coéquipiers, qui se replaçaient sur le terrain. Puis le match reprit… enfin, aurait dû reprendre. L'arbitre venait d'annoncer un temps mort. Le manager adverse, Mizuki, rentra sur le court et commença à balayer les lignes. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, celui-là ? Tout le monde échangea un regard interrogateur, et Mizuki se prit la peine de les éclairer.

- Votre jeu virulent a complètement dissimulé les lignes. Cela pourrait fausser le jugement de l'arbitre.

- Ah … merci, marmonna Momoshiro, peu convaincu.

- C'est mauvais, commenta un Fuji toujours souriant. Pile au moment où Momo venait de se motiver.

- Il l'a fait exprès, marmonna Inui.

- Bien évidemment.

Puis soudainement, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, le manager balayeur bifurqua et se dirigea vers… Inui ! Il avait un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage.

- C'est dommage que durant un match, seul le coach qui est sur le court puisse conseiller les joueurs. Si seulement tu étais resté titulaire…

- Pourquoi les conseiller ? Je n'ai rien à leur dire.

L'arbitre rappela Mizuki, qui s'empressa de rejoindre son banc non sans avoir jeté un regard victorieux à Inui, qui restait de marbre.

- J'l'aime pas, c'mec, marmonna Aelita.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Tomo-chan. En plus, il est bien moins beau que nos joueurs ! ALLEZ MOMO-SENPAI, KAIDOH-SENPAI !

Aelita et Sakuno rigolèrent, rejointes par Kikumaru et Oishi. Le match reprit. Les échanges étaient intenses, les points se succédaient, mais pas les jeux. Aucun lob n'était exécuté par les St Rudolph, empêchant Momo de faire son Dunk Smash et l'affaiblissant alors visiblement. Kaidoh ne refaisait plus de Snake. Les deux joueurs semblaient comme pris au piège.

Echizen se tourna et s'éloigna. Les premières années le regardèrent, et lui signifièrent clairement que le moment était critique, c'était pas le moment d'aller acheter à boire ! Aelita pouffa. Cette tête de mule d'Echizen trouvait probablement que le match n'avait plus d'importance. Ou alors, il avait toute confiance en ses coéquipiers. Moui, c'était probablement plus ça…

- St Rudolph n'a aucune chance, commenta cyniquement Ryoma. Ces deux-là sont imprévisibles.

La fillette approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu de temps, mais avait vu à quel point ils évoluaient vite. Il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ensuite.

- A chaque fois que tu prépares un Snake, ils réagissent bizarrement. Ils se sont probablement entraînés. T'as la trouille de te faire contrer ?

- Il suffit de pas le sortir, triple buse !

Puis, Kaidoh sembla réfléchir silencieusement un moment. Il lança un regard à Momoshiro, et les deux semblèrent se comprend par le biais de ce contact visuel. Aelita garda ses yeux rivés sur eux. Kaidoh s'était-il enfin décidé … ? Visiblement oui, vu que bien qu'il ne soit pas receveur, il venait de se placer sur la ligne de fond, aux côtés de Momo. L'adversaire servit. Momo renvoya une balle puissante, et fonça au filet sans attendre un instant, laissant le côté gauche du court vide. Aelita faillit pousser un petit cri mais se reprit en comprenant la technique de ces deux-là. Momo venait de les piéger ! Pensant avoir trouvé une faille, le dénommé Atsushi venait de renvoyer la balle au fond à gauche. Mais au fond à gauche, Kaidoh l'attendait. Il arma son bras, prêt à lancer un Snake… Et effectua un magnifique Boomerang Snake qui passa sous la chaise de l'arbitre, devant les yeux de Mizuki, et retomba dans le terrain.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Tout le monde se regardait, un air abasourdi sur le visage, sauf Inui qui semblait incroyablement satisfait et Echizen qui avait toujours son air blasé sur le visage. Oui, parce qu'Echizen était revenu entre les deux, une cannette de Ponta à la main, pile au bon moment pour voir Kaidoh faire son Boomerang. Ce même Ryoma, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas convaincu.

- T'en es encore bien loin… Il n'est pas parfait, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'il le soit, il faudrait qu'il retombe dans la zone de simple. C'est pour ça que tu peux pas encore jouer en simple. Je me trompe, Inui-senpai ?

- Tu as raison. Kaidoh s'est beaucoup entraîné, mais il n'est pas encore au point. Et comme il doit travailler le boomerang Snake en match, le mettre en double est la technique que nous avons trouvé pour l'entraîner, acquiesça Inui en lançant un regard complice à la coach. Mais il est aussi en double parce que je connais quelqu'un qui se motive en voyant ce genre de choses…

Tout le monde étouffa un rire, sauf Tezuka qui resta stoïque. Décidément, ce capitaine était vraiment rigide. Le match reprit, et les St Rudolph firent leur service. Kaidoh se plaça comme pour effectuer un second boomerang Snake, mais effectua cette fois-ci un simple Snake. La nouvelle technique de la vipère ayant complètement désorienté leurs adversaires, ces derniers rattrapèrent la balle en catastrophe, exécutant un joli lob et donnant ainsi une magnifique occasion de marquer à Momo… qui ne s'en priva pas, et effectua un splendide Dunk smash. Ce dernier frappa le sol avec une force inouïe, et rebondit en plein dans le menton de monsieur « t'sais ».

Le silence se fit. Un gros silence, bien pesant. On n'entendait plus que Yanagisawa marmonner « la balle a sauté, t'sais… t'sais qu'la balle a sauté… ». Aelita ne put retenir un gloussement bien audible, accompagnée en cela par Echizen. Le trio de première année les regarda en soupira. Atsushi venait de se précipiter vers son coéquipier, suivit par l'arbitre, et lui demandait s'il l'entendait. Quand à Momo, il venait d'enjamber le filet, en lui gueulant de se relever, que ce n'était pas fini, que ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle salve de rire chez Aelita et Ryoma. Derrière, Kaidoh marmonnait que Momo n'était décidément qu'un boulet qui frappait comme un taré.

- Il est K.O., le match ne peut continuer, soupira l'arbitre.

- Je pense aussi, approuva Atsushi, un air désolé sur le visage.

Derrière les barrières, des murmures inquiets parvenaient aux oreilles des Seigaku :

- T'as vu ça ? Il s'est écroulé au premier choc ?

- J'aimerai pas me mesurer à ce mec !

- C'est du délire… ils sont vachement forts !

- Je ne voyais pas le match se finir comme ça, soupira Inui.

- On s'en fout, lança Kikumaru. Ça nous fait une victoire !

- YES !

- Mais arrêtez ! Je me suis pas assez défoulé ! Hurlait Momo en sautillant. Il fuit le match, là !

- C'est pas plutôt qui l'a fracassé, espèce de puissance à la con ? Marmonna Kaidoh.

- La ferme ! J'en suis le premier étonné !

Aelita se détourna de cette espèce de scène de ménage et se dirigea vers les St Rudolph, qui avaient étendu Yanagisawa sur un banc, une serviette sur la tête. L'un d'entre eux avait un léger sourire, visiblement un reste du grand éclat de rire qu'il avait eu en voyant son camarade s'écraser pathétiquement au sol.

- Comment va Yanagisawa-san ? Lança Aelita à son coéquipier.

- Il est juste assommé. Le Dunk Smash de ton Senpai est vachement puissant.

- Oh… ! Il était le premier à en être étonné, vous savez.

Alors que la fillette s'apprêtait à s'éloigner pour rejoindre son équipe, un bruit attira son attention. Mizuki fixait Atsushi d'un air dégoûté.

- Tu me fais pitié. Si vous aviez suivi mes conseils, vous auriez gagné.

Puis, se tournant vers le capitaine de l'équipe en ignorant totalement Aelita :

- Capitaine, ça me gênerait de revoir un match aussi laid…

- Pas de soucis, Mizuki.

Aelita avait envie de lui coller une. « Vous me dégoutez » ? « Un match aussi laid » ? Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à sa propre équipe ? Tant de dégout et de méchanceté dans une même personne l'exaspérait. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui exposer sa vision des choses que déjà on appelait sur le terrain les doubles suivants. Sans un regard derrière elle, la fillette s'esquiva donc pour rejoindre ses amis. La Golden Pair allait montrer de quoi elle était capable.

- Le deuxième match de la demi-finale du bloc D va débuter. Double 1, Seigaku VS St Rudolph.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Une Golden Pair en difficulté**

Les joueurs se mirent en place, et le match débuta rapidement. Assez vite, il sembla à Aelita que les deux joueurs de St Rudolph concentraient leurs balles en un seul point. Des balles près du corps, difficiles à rattraper… Ils visaient Kikumaru. Cependant, ce dernier parvenait grâce à son incroyable agilité à renvoyer ces balles, en se tortillant pour les frapper de telle ou telle manière. C'était assez surprenant et intéressant. Mais au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, les St Rudolph menaient au score. 4-3. La Golden Pair semblait en difficulté. Aelita parvint à attraper le regard de Kikumaru, et lui posa une question silencieuse. Elle sentait qu'il était en difficulté. Son senpai était la proie des attaques répétées de Kaneda et d'Akazawa. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ? Que se passait-il ? Oishi était encore en pleine forme, mais Eiji peinait. Elle le voyait. Oishi aussi l'avait remarqué. Mais comme elle, il semblait ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui gênait son coéquipier.

Et pire, le sourire machiavélique de Mizuki – un sourire de chat qui vient de bouffer un oiseau – la rendait folle. Ce mec l'exaspérait. Quelle était sa stratégie ?! Ce qui se passait sur le terrain était sans aucun doute de son initiative. Il était celui qui s'acharnait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Seigaku. Pour lui, rien ne semblait être plus important que la victoire, l'écrasement total de ses adversaires. Aelita avait envie de lui coller une bonne droite dans la mâchoire pour faire disparaître ce petit sourire supérieur de son visage arrogant. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait rentrer sur le court. Seuls la coach et Kawamura le pouvait, et encore pour ce dernier, seulement à la pause. C'était lui qui s'occupait de donner serviettes et boissons à ses amis, tandis que Ryuzaki-sensei dispensait ses rares conseils ou remettait ses joueurs dans le bon chemin. Aelita ne pouvait même pas interpeller son aîné pour lui demander ce qui se passait, lui demander des explications.

Et plus le match avançait, plus il était visible qu'Eiji perdait sa concentration. Les fautes qu'ils faisaient étaient incroyables. Son jeu acrobatique devenait moins précis. Akazawa continuait de lui lancer des balles dures à rattraper, faisant peser une énorme pression sur ses épaules. Et Oishi ne pouvait rien faire pour son coéquipier.

- Eh ! On dirait que la balle se démultiplie ! J'aurais juré en voir 5 ou 6 !

Le cri d'Echizen sortit Aelita de sa rêverie, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Hein ?! Lança Kawamura.

- Je vois… ce serait donc ça, marmonna Inui, qui avait encore remarqué quelque chose qui avait échappé à ses camarades. Quand Akazawa frappe la balle, il ne la frappe pas avec le centre du tamis, mais avec le bord ! Cela donne à la balle un effet à peine perceptible, et on dirait qu'elle se dédouble… Ca fausse totalement le jugement de son adversaire ! Encore heureux qu'Eiji ait une bonne condition physique… et une bonne vue !

- Heureux… ou malheureux, reprit Aelita d'un air lugubre. A cause de cette vision si bonne, Kikumaru doit voir toutes les balles en même temps… ça doit lui fatiguer les yeux à un point pas croyable ! C'est tout bonnement impossible de rester éternellement en pleine forme avec cet handicap…

- Côté mental, Kikumaru semble encore tenir le coup, commenta cyniquement le capitaine. Mais je serais tenté de dire que cette technique a été mise au point spécialement pour contrer Kikumaru.

Kikumaru faiblissait de plus en plus. C'était indéniable. Cela se voyait juste à l'imperceptible soupir qu'il poussait à la fin de ses sauts, comme si c'était le dernier qu'il faisait avant d'être étouffé. A un moment, il faillit même trébucher. Akazawa en profita pour attaquer… mais il avait oublié – et Aelita aussi, par la même occasion – que ce match était un double, et non pas un simple. Et Oishi le leur prouva en beauté en exécutant un magnifique Moon Volley, son coup de prédilection. Ce coup, entre la volée amortie et le lob, était d'une grande précision et tombait là où l'adversaire ne pouvait rien faire. A savoir pile sur la ligne de fond.

Des applaudissements et encouragements résonnèrent dans tout le court suite à ce coup d'éclat d'Oishi. C'avait été magistral. Soudain, les Seigaku se mirent à remonter au score. Quatre partout. Ils avaient encore une chance de vaincre. La combinaison Oishi-Kikumaru était parfaite. Ce ne pouvait aller autrement. Si ?

Oui. Leur combinaison était parfaite. Ils le démontrèrent une fois de plus. Les yeux d'Aelita s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses senpai modifiaient du tout au tout leur position. Eiji était placé tout près du filet, à cheval sur la ligne centrale et totalement recourbé. Oishi était derrière lui, au fond du court, prêt à tirer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Les côtés sont vides, ils vont se faire allumer ! Hurla Horio, paniqué.

Mais Inui arborait un sourire satisfait. Tezuka, calquant son attitude sur celle d'Inui, garda son calme. Et Aelita ne put s'empêcher de siffle son admiration en voyant Kikumaru se déplacer latéralement à gauche tandis qu'Oishi avançait vers la droite. Avec cette formation, ils prenaient de court leurs adversaires en leur imposant quelque chose de pas commun. Leurs mouvements étaient quasiment impossibles à prévoir.

La formation australienne était un succès.

Cependant, Kaneda, qui passait pour un joueur bon mais sans plus, se révéla un atout pour les St Rudolph. En quelques balles à peines, il avait compris le fonctionnement de la formation. Et avait trouvé où tirer. Par chance, sa balle fut out, cependant, la Golden Pair avait compris qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à être encore plus vigilants.

Puis il se passa quelque chose qui rappela à Aelita le double Kaidoh-Momo et la fit sourire. Kaneda était littéralement en train d'engueuler son capitaine, qui jouait en simple au lieu d'être en double.

- Mais t'es vraiment con ou quoi ?! On est en double, pauvre cloche ! Réveille-toi, fais-moi un peu confiance, je suis ton coéquipier ! Bordel !

Sur le coup, un gros blanc s'est – de nouveau – fait sentir. Puis Akazawa n'a pas tardé à réagir.

- Eh oh, ça va pas, oui ? Parle correctement à tes aînés, petit… !

Aelita ne comprit pas le dernier mot. Inconnu au bataillon. Il valait probablement mieux, d'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas particulièrement poli… Le match reprit. Akazawa, encore surprit par la formation, envoya la balle dans le filet.

Et se mit à hurler. Comme une bête.

Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai, j'vous le jure ! Ce mec a ouvert la bouche et s'est mis à gueuler comme un timbré. Même que Tezuka a légèrement sursauté – Aelita l'a vu – et que Kaidoh a fusillé le St Rudolph du regard.

- Je vois… Il évacue la pression, expliqua Fuji.

Cela eut pour effet un regain d'énergie chez les St Rudolph. Ils dominaient désormais la partie 6 à 5. Ca sentait mauvais. Eiji était fatigué, bien trop fatigué… La formation australienne faisait encore son effet, mais cela diminuait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que leurs adversaires s'adaptaient. Même Fuji, l'éternel optimiste et son sourire – pas toujours – joyeux, entrouvrait ses beaux yeux bleus, symbole de la gravité de la situation. Eiji ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il le savait. Aelita le savait. Oishi le savait. Eiji lui-même le savait. La courte pause que l'on octroyait aux joueurs lors d'un changement de terrain ne lui permettrait pas de reprendre des forces. Cette courte pause, d'ailleurs, débuta. Eiji s'affala sur le banc, une serviette sur le tête, soufflant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était littéralement épuisé.

Et quand l'arbitre ordonna aux joueurs de retourner sur le terrain, Oishi fut le seul à se lever. Ce fut là que tous se rendirent compte du véritable gravité de leur situation. Kikumaru ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était à bout de forces.

La Golden Pair ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : La Mort… apparente !**

Eiji était bien sûr parvenu à rentrer sur le terrain. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Oishi et lui auraient dû déclarer forfait. Mais peut-être auraient-ils mieux fait d'abandonner, en fait. Oishi se battait seul contre les attaques incessantes de ses adversaires. Eiji était au fond, ne pouvait plus rien faire, ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était inutile. Pire, il était devenu un fardeau pour Oishi. Cruellement, ses adversaires le visaient pour gagner des points. Et ses forces l'ayant vidé, il ne pouvait rattraper les balles. Les pièges et coups tels que les volées amorties étaient nombreux. Il ne manquait plus que deux points à St Rudolph, deux petits points et ils auraient leur première victoire. Mais Oishi résistait, encore et toujours – comme un certain petit village gaulois résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur... jolie comparaison, non ?

Mais il était piégé. Il n'avait aucune issue possible. Tout le monde en était conscient, particulièrement ce connard de Mizuki qui prenait visiblement un plaisir malsain à voir Oishi courir de droite à gauche sans interruption tandis que son partenaire était dans un état quasi-léthargique. Aelita désespérait. Les supporters de Seigaku hurlaient leur indignation, criaient, supportaient Oishi, tentaient de réveiller Eiji. Mais rien ne marchait. Etait-ce véritablement fini ? Certes, Seigaku n'aurait pas tout perdu. Ils pourraient se rattraper sur les deux matchs suivants. Mais Aelita n'imaginait pas la Golden Pair perdre.

« La Golden Pair va perdre. »

Cette funeste constatation sonnait dans sa tête, se répercutait dans son crâne. Elle ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça. C'était désormais la seule chose qui lui trottait dans le crâne.

« La Golden Pair va perdre. »

Impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant. Et pourtant. La Golden Pair allait perdre. C'était indéniable. Oishi commençait lui aussi à être à bout de souffle. Alors Akazawa donna le coup de grâce. Un smash, un beau smash, magnifiquement bien placé, Aelita dut le reconnaître. Son senpai courut, mais pas assez vite. Elle hurla, suivit en cela par Horio, Kachiro et Katsuo. Elle hurla « plus vite », et hurla « Allez ! », elle hurla « Seigakuuu ! ». Mais il n'était pas assez rapide.

Et soudain, comme dans un rêve, une silhouette se matérialisa derrière lui. Le temps parut ralentir, sa vision se fractionner, comme lorsqu'on passe une vidéo image par image. Oishi seul. Oishi et une ombre derrière. L'ombre qui se dessine peu à peu. Des cheveux rouges. De la sueur sur le visage. Une tête bien connue, qui rigolait y a même pas une heure, en disant que St Rudolph ne se ferait pas de vieux os. Kikumaru faisait son retour. Il sauta, plongea vers le sol, prit appui sur l'une de ses mains, et de l'autre, frappa la balle. Cette dernière toucha le filet,… et tomba dans le camp adverse. Les clameurs retentirent.

Kikumaru.

Kikumaru était de retour !

Aelita s'en laissa tomber à genoux. Ce match était si intense qu'elle en avait retenu sa respiration et était sur le point d'étouffer. Kikumaru était de retour. La tension était à son comble. C'était la balle de match. Désormais, il y avait deux voies possibles. Ou Oishi et Kikumaru marquaient deux points à la suite, et le Tie-Break débutait, ou Kaneda et Akazawa marquaient cette balle, et gagnaient le match.

Kikumaru revenu dans la partie, la golden Pair ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

S'ensuivit un échange incroyablement intense. Tout le monde était collé au grillage, silencieux. Puis les applaudissements explosèrent. Kikumaru était revenu. C'était tellement incroyable, tellement inattendu, la tension était à son comble. Lentement, Oishi et Kikumaru remontèrent. Et marquèrent un jeu.

Tie-Break.

Tie-Break.

TIE-BREAK !

- Inui-senpai, appela Aelita, un petit sourire sur le visage. Et notre explication habituelle, alors ?

- Ah, oui. Bon, la règle du Tie-Break est assez simple. L'équipe qui remporte sept points sur douze remporte le match. De plus, le match continue jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait deux points d'écarts, et les services sont alternés pour ne pas avantager une équipe.

La gamine laissa échapper un sourire et se reconcentra sur le match. Oishi et Kikumaru étaient en formation australienne, et marquèrent facilement le premier point, sous le regard satisfait de Fuji qui souligna que dans un Tie-Break, le premier point était capital.

L'échange reprit. Derrière, les Seigaku hurlaient des encouragements, de même que les St Rudolph. Mizuki s'entortillait une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt, signe visible de nervosité. Les Seigaku marquèrent le second point grâce à un magnifique boulet de canon de Kikumaru. Mais tous sentaient que les forces de Kikumaru l'abandonnaient définitivement.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le verdict tomba :

- Victoire de… St Rudolph, 7 jeux à 6 !

Kikumaru était lessivé, et ça se voyait. Oishi le soutenait, et ils sortirent tous les deux du terrain sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.

- C'est quoi, le match suivant ? Lança Aelita.

- Echizen contre Yuta.

- … Yuta… Oh, c'et vrai, le frère de Fuji ! Eh, dis, dis, Fuji-senpai, il te ressemble, il te ressemble ?

- Pas du tout ! Répliqua le joueur, un grand sourire sur le visage, ce qui eu pour effet de couper la jeune fille dans son élan.

Inui ricana derrière son dos.

- Imagine Fuji avec les cheveux coupés ras et les yeux toujours ouverts, et t'as son frère. Mais il ne faut pas lui parler de son grand frère, ça le met dans une rage folle.

La fillette repéra Echizen qui esquissa un sourire à cet réplique. Celui-là, à coups sûr, il allait faire tout le contraire de ce que lui conseillait son senpai… Quel tête de mule ! Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le prévenir de ne pas dire de trucs trop idiots comme à son habitude, l'arbitre appela les joueurs sur le terrain et Echizen se vit contraint de rejoindre le court. Tout autour, les commentaires fusaient.

- Echizen, un petit de cinquième à Seigaku…

- Il va affronter Yuta Fuji, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, le frère du génie de Seigaku…

- Oh…

Aelita soupira. Les deux joueurs s'avancèrent, se serrèrent la main, puis, au moment de se séparer, Echizen ouvra la bouche.

- Eh, t'es le petit frère de Fuji Shusuke, c'est bien ça ? J'espère que t'es un peu fort, quand même.

En soupira, Aelita secoua la tête. Exactement comme elle l'avait prévu ! Quel insolent, celui-là…


	18. Chapter 18

Aelita pète les plombs dans ce chapitre XD  
J'espère que vous allez rigoler autant que moi quand je l'ai écris x)

**Chapitre 18 : Yuta VS Echizen **

Aelita observa les deux joueurs se placer face à face, chacun d'un côté du terrain. Yuta ressemblait beaucoup à Fuji, il avait la même forme de visage, la couleur de cheveux, et ce petit truc aussi qui vous faisait dire de lui « il est bôôôôôô ! ». La jeune fille soupira. Elle était entourée de gars plus beaux les uns que les autres et avait un peu de mal à s'y habituer. C'est vrai, quoi ! En France, tous les mecs de sa classe étaient cons, les filles maquillées comme des catins, et aucun d'entre eux ne la trouvait normale. Bien qu'encore jeune – douze ans, ce n'est pas vieux ! – elle voyait les filles de sa classe se trouver des copains, elle voyait les couples se former, se séparer, se reformer, mais elle n'avait jamais fait partie de cette ronde interminable. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime », et elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Il y avait bien eu un garçon, en sixième, mais il s'était révélé être un abruti de première qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de tourner les autres en ridicule. Elle était toujours restée toute seule, regardant avec envie les filles qui semblaient être super heureuses. Qui sait, peut-être que ça lui arriverait au Japon… Mais bon, d'un autre côté, elle se rappelait également les disputes, les cœurs brisés, la tristesse lors d'une rupture… Mais tout de même, elle aimerait bien avoir un copain.

…Wow. Ca y est, mais à quoi pensait-elle, là ? Elle devait se concentrer sur le match, le match, le maaaatch ! Elle laissa échapper un grognement et reporta son attention sur le court. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, oubliant totalement l'échange de balle qui se jouait face à elle. Mais désormais, elle était bien concentrée, et elle réalisa rapidement que Yuta menait un jeu à zéro. Il avait ouvert le score, étonnement ! Derrière lui, sur le banc de coach, Mizuki semblait incroyablement satisfait. Puis il lança à haute voix que s'il continuait ainsi, Yuta aurait gagné le droit d'être plus admiré que son grand frère.

C'était clairement de la manipulation, là ! Il lui faisait miroiter mille et une choses, et finirait à la fin par le renier, en quelque sorte, en l'ignorant ou l'insultant comme pour les autres perdants de son équipe. Ca la dégoutait. S'il continuait ainsi, elle allait s'occuper elle-même de son cas.

Le match continuait tandis que la jeune fille ruminait ses sombres pensées. Malgré qu'Echizen remonte au score, elle n'était pas heureuse. L'attitude du manager adverse se modifiait, elle le sentait. Elle pouvait sentir son aura de colère, sa rage de voir l'un de ses atouts se faire dominer. Le regard méprisant qu'il portait sur Yuta était clairement visible, et il ne faisait qu'accroître la colère de sa gamine. Allait-elle lui en coller une ? N'allait-elle pas lui en coller une ? Oui ? Non ? Oui ? Non ?

… Oui.

Le score était de trois jeux à un en faveur d'Echizen. Les joueurs étaient assis chacun sur leurs bancs respectifs pour boire un coup avant la reprise du match. Mizuki toisait Yuta d'un regard hautain et lui parlait d'un ton froid. Aelita n'était pas formellement interdite de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du court, mais ce n'était pas formellement autorisé non plus. Entrouvrant le grillage, elle se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur et se dirigea sous les regards étonnés de tout le monde vers Mizuki, le regard fermé. Faut avouer que tout le monde voyait qu'elle était en colère, même si personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi. Le manager des St Rudolph se leva en la voyant arriver vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le pauvre n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la petite venant littéralement de lui sauter dessus, et pas pour lui dire des mots d'amour. Ils avaient roulé au sol ensemble, sous le regard totalement choqué de l'assemblée, et Aelita vociférait.

- Tu m'énerves, toi ! T'es qu'un sale arrogant qui se croit meilleur que les autres ! Tu vas voir, au match suivant, Fuji-senpai va te rétamer ! Et s'il ne le fait pas sur un court de Tennis, c'est moi qui t'assommerai de mes propres mains ! C'est toi l'abruti ici, le ridicule petit…

Elle non plus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Yuta venait de la saisir par les épaules pour la faire lâcher son manager.

- Mais ! Lâche-le ! T'es folle ?! Shusuke, cette gamine est folle !

Mais elle était visiblement pas décidée à le lâcher continuant à vociférer dans un mélange de Japonais et de Français, annonçant ses quatre vérités à cet imbécile de Mizuki. Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui, le tenait par les épaules et le secouait, et était elle-même tenue par les épaules par Yuta, qui la secouait également pour la faire lâcher prise.

Finalement ils durent s'y mettre à deux – Yuta et Fuji, qui venait de se précipiter pour aider son frère – pour parvenir à la faire lâcher Mizuki, qui était pâle comme un linge. Fuji se retrouva ensuite obligé de la charger sur son épaule pour la faire partir du terrain tellement elle refusait de sortir en pesant de tout son poids pour qu'on ne puisse pas la faire bouger. Autour du terrain retentissait des rires. Heureusement, elle avait eu l'air plutôt comique qu'agaçante, et cela ne porta pas vraiment atteinte à la popularité des Seigaku. Au contraire, ç'avait renforcé leur position d'équipe cool et classe parce que tout le monde n'aurait pas osé faire ça. Tandis que le match reprenait, observé par un Mizuki pâlot et une Ryuzaki-sensei à moitié morte de rire, Aelita était loin de rigoler. Assise en seiza face à son capitaine et son vice-capitaine, elle se faisait copieusement enguirlander.

- Tu es totalement folle ! On aurait fait quoi, si tu avais été exclue, et l'équipe par la même occasion ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences de tes actes ?! La haranguait Oishi tandis que Tezuka restait silencieux.

- Je suis désolée, Senpai.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, non pas dans le but d'attendrir ses aînées, mais plutôt parce qu'elle venait réellement de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'elle aurait pu provoquer en faisant irruption ainsi sur le terrain.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- J'espère bien, tiens ! Je compte sur toi pour aller t'excuser auprès de Mizuki à la fin du match.

La gamine hocha la tête, honteuse et triste. Devoir s'incliner devant cet imbécile qui traitait ses joueurs comme des moins que rien ne faisait qu'accentuer sa rage.

- Pour punition, je veux que chaque matin pendant une semaine tu sois là à six heures moins le quart, avant tout le monde. Tu feras mille swings et cinquante sprints avant le début de ton entraînement. Je ne te punis pas de match officiel, mais si tu recommences quelque chose du genre, ce sera le cas, lança Tezuka d'un air sérieux et monotone.

- Oui, capitaine.

Oishi se détourna sans un mot de plus, de même que Tezuka. La fillette ne put résister et se précipita vers eux, les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras et éclatant en sanglots.

- BAAAAAH, JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sur le coup, même Tezuka l'implacable sembla s'attendrir. En lui tapotant la tête, Oishi marmonna d'un air gêné que ce n'était pas si grave, que c'était du passé désormais, l'équipe n'ayant pas été pénalisée pour son comportement. Un peu plus loin, des clameurs montèrent, et les trois comprirent que le match venait de se terminer. Il y avait désormais une pause de dix minutes, alors Aelita fila sans demander son reste pour s'excuser auprès de cet exécrable Mizuki.

Exécrable Mizuki, qui, quand elle arriva près de l'équipe adverse, ignorait totalement Yuta, tandis que de l'autre côté, on félicitait Echizen. Comprit, il avait gagné. Elle soupira de plaisir. C'était déjà ça. S'avançant timidement à travers les joueurs de St Rudolph, elle s'inclina bien bas devant Mizuki, cachant sa colère derrière un faux air de regret.

- Je viens m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Il était totalement inapproprié et irrespectueux.

Elle ne se releva pas, attendant une réaction de la part, réaction qui ne tarda pas, puisqu'elle sentit rapidement qu'on lui tapotait la tête. Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus, mais elle se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

- Oh, mais c'est la petite folle de tout à l'heure ! Lança Mizuki, qui continuait de tapoter sa tête comme à un chien. Heureusement que tu viens t'excuser, mademoiselle. Tu es mignonne, mais il faut garder son calme, tu sais.

Bon, décidément, il l'agaçait totalement. Elle releva violemment la tête, un air agacé sur le visage.

- Bon sang, ça y est, t'as fini de me tapoter la tête comme pour un caniche ?! J'ai l'air d'un caniche, hein ? Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un caniche ? Tu veux que je te morde ?!

Cette réplique eut le don de déclencher l'hilarité de l'équipe et de faire rougir la jeune fille. Oh, c'était pas censé être drôle hein ! Pouvaient-ils tous arrêter de se foutre d'elle ?! En grognant, Aelita regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Discrètement, Yuta hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme pour la remercier, un léger sourire sur le visage. Le comportement de son manager avait l'air de l'avoir un peu blessé, et l'intervention d'Aelita semblait avoir remis les pieds sur terre à ce dernier. Et ce ne fut pas la seule chose.

St Rudolph perdit le match suivant. Fuji affrontait Mizuki, et il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié que ce dernier traite son frère ainsi. Il avait donc fait en sorte de bien l'humilier en lui mettant six jeux dans la vue. Six jeux à zéro, bien sûr. On ne pouvait que s'incliner : les Seigaku venaient de passer les quarts de finale.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Prémonitions**

- Aelita, tu fais quoi ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Logique, aussi, vu que son casque diffusait de la musique à fond dans ses oreilles.

- Aelita, tu m'entends ?

Mais non, andouille, elle ne t'entend pas. Je viens juste d'expliquer qu'elle a mis la musique à fond, cette petite inconsciente.

…

Eh ben voilà, il suffisait de lui ôter le casque des oreilles !

- AAAH ! Hurla la gamine, qui avait eu une peur bleue. Faut pas me surprendre comme ça !

Puis elle se tourna, et reconnut Echizen.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle, agacée.

- Sakuno vient de partir en courant et en emportant mon bento. Pourquoi ?

La fillette resta quelques instants bouche bée, et un soupir des trois premières années derrière elle confirma ses pensées : Ryoma était vraiment une truffe, parfois. Un idiot. Perdu dans ses pensées. La preuve était là, sous ses yeux. "Aelita, pourquoi Sakuno est partie en pleurant?"

Hm, avant de vous dire ce qu'elle lui a répondu, laissez-moi vous décrire la situation. Les titulaires, ainsi que Sakuno, Kachiro et Katsuo et Horio, étaient venus s'entraîner au collège tout un dimanche. Enfin, s'entraîner était faux pour ces quatre derniers. Disons qu'ils s'étaient incrustés pour donner un coup de main en prévision des demi-finales qui allaient bientôt arriver. La matinée s'était plutôt bien passée, et tout le monde était parvenu - jusque là - à échapper à l'Inui Juice. Et donc là, aux alentours de midi, on faisait la pause déjeuner. Comme souvent, la veille, Aelita avait abandonné l'idée de cuisiner et était partie avec trois onigiris et un pain à la pèche dans son sac. Après tout, c'est pas comme si elle mangeait beaucoup. Mais comme Kawamura avait apporté assez de sushis pour nourrir une ville entière, elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui en piquer quelques-uns… Et avait fini par faire leur fête aux sushis aux wasabi - si, si, j'vous jure, c'est méga-bon ! - en compagnie de Fuji. Quant à Sakuno, qui cuisinait vachement bien grâce aux cours que lui donnait sa grand-mère - eh oui, je sais que ça surprend tout le monde mais… la terrifiante Ryuzaki-sensei aime beaucoup cuisiner d'adorables bentos ! -, elle avait fait deux bentos. Ouaip, c'est ça. Un pour elle, et un pour son Ryoma, celui pour qui elle craquait, à propos duquel ses amies la taquinaient. Notre petite Sakuno avait été toute heureuse quand Echizen avait accepté le repas qu'elle lui avait préparé, et était restée debout à côté pendant qu'il déjeunait. L'autre ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, et observait avec attention Inui et Oishi qui échangeait quelques balles. Aelita, bien qu'ayant son casque sur les oreilles, les regardait du coin de l'œil histoire de vérifier que tout se passait bien. Et justement, il se passa quelque chose. Sakuno s'inclina légèrement, et Aelita devina qu'elle demandait à Ryoma si c'était bon. Alors elle coupa le son histoire d'écouter la réponse de celui-ci…

- T'en es encore bien loin.

Alors évidemment, Sakuno avait attrapé le bento et s'était cassée en courant. La pauvre. Aelita soupira. Elle avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Echizen, trop absorbé par le mini-match Oishi/Inui, et ayant vu la mère-poule de Seigaku rater une balle facile, avait commenté à voix haute ce qu'il pensait de cette action. Et, énorme coïncidence, Sakuno avait posé sa question juste avant. Aelita remit le son en marche, décidée à attendre quelques minutes pour voir si Ryoma réagissait avant d'aller retrouver Sakuno. Et effectivement, Echizen avait réagi. Comme je vous l'ai raconté au début de ce texte.

- T'es vraiment un boulet, avait donc marmonné Aelita.

Puis elle était partie en courant à la poursuite de Sakuno, qui avait déjà une sacrée longueur d'avance sur elle.

"Tcheh… Où a-t-elle bien pu aller ?"

Derrière elle, un bruit de pas précipité retentit. Aelita se prit à espérer que Ryoma l'avait suivie pour retrouver Sakuno, s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour sur un pied pour lui faire face… sauf que c'était Horio, Katsuo et Kachiro.

- Oh, c'est vous.

- Bah ouais.

- …

- Ryoma a encore fait une connerie, on vient t'aider à chercher Ryuzaki. La pauvre, il est pas sympa avec elle.

- C'est pas qu'il est pas sympa, c'est juste que le tennis est son unique amour. Il a pas l'air prêt pour sortir avec quelqu'un, grommela Aelita en haussant les épaules. Bon allez, on va chercher Sakuno. Le premier qui la trouve me bipe, finit-elle en agitant son portable.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent. Aeli les aimait bien pour ça. Ils étaient gentils, serviables, et ne posaient pas trop de questions sur la relation entre Sakuno et Ryoma. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'elle avait un petit penchant pour lui, mais avaient assez de délicatesse pour ne pas faire de commentaire en présence de l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes. Mais sans trop s'attarder là-dessus, elle se détourna et partit à son tour. Elle traversa la cour, regarda à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du collège, et soudain, son portable vibra : Horio avait trouvé Sakuno, mais n'avait pas osé s'approcher. Elle était planquée derrière le gymnase. Immédiatement, la fillette bifurqua pour aller retrouver son amie. Quand elle arriva, Sakuno était par terre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, tête cachée sous ses cheveux.

- Sakuno…

- Ryoma-kun est un idiot !

- On est d'accord là-dessus. Mais ne te désespère pas, je vais tout faire pour t'aider à sortir avec lui.

- Vrai ?

- Promis juré ! Allez viens, retournons voir les autres.

Les deux fillettes partirent en direction des courts de tennis. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles constatèrent avec surprise que Ryoma était absent, de même que Kachiro.

- Tiens, où sont passé Ryoma et Kachiro ? Interrogea Aelita, étonnée.

- Ils sont partis chercher des balles dans la remise.

- Je vois.

La gamine se prépara à entrer sur le court quand un grand cri les coupa tous dans leur élan. Sans attendre une minute, elle laissa tomber sa raquette au sol et fonça vers l'endroit d'où ça provenait… A savoir la réserve. Elle arriva à temps pour voir une silhouette aux cheveux blancs disparaître derrière le bâtiment, vers le portail. Elle hésita à le suivre, mais le visage de Ryoma la découragea. Il pissait littéralement le sang. Autour de lui, une petite nuée de cailloux, sa raquette par terre, et Kachiro terrorisé.

Ryoma venait de se prendre une volée de cailloux dans la tête.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Je suis tombé.

- Menteur. Gros menteur. C'était qui ce mec ?

- Il a dit qu'il était de Yamabuki, lança Kachiro.

- J'ai dit que j'étais tombé ! Insista Ryoma en faisant mine d'étrangler son compagnon.

- Ok, ok, t'es tombé…

Mais Oishi, qui venait d'arriver, ne semblait pas convaincu lui non plus. Avec un regard inquiet sur le visage, il lança à Echizen de filer à l'infirmerie avec la coach pour se faire soigner. Qui était ce garçon ? Kachiro avait dit qu'il était de Yamabuki… Si cette équipe gagnait les Fudomine, et que les Seigaku gagnaient Ginka, ils se retrouveraient en finale. Et connaissant leur chance, c'est comme ça que ça allait se passer. Et ils allaient devoir se battre face au mec violent qui avait fait ça à Echizen. Réjouissante perspective, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant l'air inquiet d'Aelita, Oishi lui ébouriffa les cheveux, probablement pour la rassurer… Mais voyant que son senpai semblait également inquiet, ça ne la rassura pas du tout, et elle fila vers l'infirmerie pour voir Ryoma. La voyant arriver, la coach lui demanda de s'occuper de son camarade, arguant qu'elle devait retourner sur le terrain… Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas.

Tandis que la fillette préparait pansements et bandages, Ryoma soupirait.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Ryoma-kun. C'était qui ?

- Je suis tombée, je te dis.

- Bien sûr. T'es vraiment têtu comme une mule, tu le sais, ça ?

- C'est toi la têtue, ici. Je suis tombé.

- Ok, ok.

Un air boudeur sur le visage, elle entreprit de coller les pansements sur la tête de Ryoma, et le fixa de nouveau.

- T'es vraiment un idiot.

Mais au lieu de répliquer, le jeune garçon attrapa sa casquette et l'enfonça sur le crâne d'Aelita, de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit plus rien pour la déboussoler un peu. Et il en profita pour s'esquiver. En retirant la casquette et en découvrant que cet insolent s'était enfui de son interrogatoire, elle fila sur les courts et lui balança la casquette, un air boudeur sur le visage. Rah, il l'énervait !

L'entraînement reprit, et personne ne jugea nécessaire d'approfondir plus la question, malgré le fait que personne ne croit la version d'Echizen. Seulement, il avait un air tellement buté que… voilà quoi.

Aelita rentra chez elle vers dix-huit heures, et une demi-heure plus tard, elle décida de repartir. A dix-neuf heures, elle venait juste d'arriver sur le court de rue, sa raquette à la main. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, qui était convivial et bien éclairé le soir. On ne pouvait y jouer qu'en double - c'était la règle imposée pour le court principal - et elle était seule, mais nul doute qu'elle trouverait un partenaire. C'était souvent le cas. Peut-être même qu'elle y rencontrerait An et les Fudomine, ou alors l'un de ses coéquipiers, qui, à l'occasion, venaient y faire un tour.

Mais aujourd'hui, personne. Aelita haussa les épaules et flâna quelques minutes, se baladant à travers la foule pour repérer un éventuel coéquipier. Étrangement, l'atmosphère semblait tendue. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait parmi les gens présents certaines personnes qu'elle connaissait de vue, mais rien de plus. Un groupe à part semblait mener la danse. Ils étaient deux, un grand et un petit, l'un blond et l'autre brun, tous les deux diamétralement opposé par leur apparence et leur présence. Le petit blond ne parlait presque pas, mais le grand brun faisait de grands gestes, parlaient fort et affichait un visage arrogant et sûr de lui. Aelita de dirigea instinctivement vers eux. Lorsqu'on est seul, on a tendance à se diriger vers la personne la plus brillante des environs, la plus apte à répondre à vos questions pour ne pas tomber dans l'obscurité complète. En tout cas, si ce n'est pas votre cas, c'est comme ça qu'Aelita fonctionne. À moins qu'elle ne se foute complètement de qui est le plus puissant et qu'elle aille juste voir la personne qui semble vouloir le plus se faire remarquer comme pour lui donner une source de satisfaction supplémentaire. Allez savoir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, voila notre petite française en train de marcher droit vers les deux compères. En la voyant arriver, la prunelle du grand s'éclaira d'une lueur particulière, mais elle ne pût dire laquelle. Une fois arrivée près de lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle avait cru. La jeune fille semblait naine à côté de ce géant qui devait avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Avec cette taille, il aurait du se mettre au basket, pas au tennis !

Ignorant cela, Aelita lança à la ronde :

- Excusez-moi, je suis seule. Quelqu'un pour être mon partenaire ?

Avant même que quiconque ait pu faire un geste, le grand s'avança vers elle, raquette à la main.

- Ooh ~? Mademoiselle cherche un partenaire ? Je doute que tu sois assez forte pour prétendre pouvoir jouer ici, avant toute chose.

Aelita laissa glisser. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de personnes dans sa poche, et ce serait une mauvaise chose que de se le mettre à dos. Prenant un air humble et baissant légèrement la tête, la gamine reprit :

- Eh bien, j'espérais pouvoir jouer au moins un set... À moins que la peur de m'affronter soit la véritable raison vous poussant à me dénigrer, lâcha la gamine avant de mettre sa main sur sa bouche, consciente d'avoir lâché une belle ânerie.

Effectivement, l'adolescent la toisa, un air furibond sur le visage. Puis, sans qu'elle ne pût prévoir le coup, il partit. La raquette du brun atteignit la pommette droite de la gamine avec une force étonnante. Déséquilibrée, elle vacilla, fit quelques pas en arrière et tomba sur quelqu'un. Le brun sembla se dégonfler un peu. Mais à la grande surprise d'Aelita, alors qu'il semblait prêt à s'excuser, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta. Le blondinet venait d'intervenir.

- T'excuse pas, t'as eu raison. Les filles n'ont rien à faire sur un court de tennis, cracha-t-il.

Aelita se releva d'un coup, malgré le mal de crâne lancinant qui commençait à se faire sentir. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique bien cinglante quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la tira en arrière. La gamine trébucha et se serait cassée la figure de nouveau si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Un autre géant ! Celui-là était certes bien moins grand que l'autre, mais en fin de compte, ils étaient tous des géants pour Aelita. L'inconnu s'adressa au gars à casquette qui avait failli la faire tomber de nouveau :

- Shishido-san... Qu'est-ce que tu...

- La ferme Choutaro.

Aelita fut soufflée de ce manque de gentillesse. L'autre l'appelait "-san", et cet impoli lui balançait de la fermer. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lancer quelque chose - décidément, cette soirée n'était pas la sienne ! - car le dénommé Shishido venait d'empoigner le grand blond - et ce malgré leur différence de taille - avec un air méchant sur le visage.

- EH ! Ça va pas de balancer les gens sur les autres ? Connard !

- Woh, le minus, tu veux que je te casse la gueule ?! Tu fais le fier, à défendre cette gamine ?!

- Qui te parle de la gamine ?! J'me fous complet de cette mioche, andouille ! On va te régler ton compte au tennis !

" Mais il passe du coq à l'âne cette andouille ! Ses paroles n'ont aucun lien entre elles ! " se désola Aelita, grande habituée des rédactions bien rédigée qu'elle devait faire en France. Elle soupira, et envisagea de s'esquiver, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste - arrêtez de la prendre de court, bon sang ! - on la ramena au milieu du cercle des belligérants, ainsi que l'autre que l'on avait appelé Choutaro.

- Et si vous perdez, lança le brun, on peut la frapper de nouveau ? Lança le brun d'un air narquois et sûr de lui.

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez ! Par contre, si vous perdez, vous devrez vous traîner à mes pieds et vous excuser pour l'avoir poussée sur moi !

Aelita en fut soufflée. "Oh le con ! Oh le salaud !" - excusez son vocabulaire - "Il se fout complètement de moi ! Il met carrément ma santé en jeu ! Et même s'il semble confiant, je m'en fout !".

La gamine s'accroupit sur le muret bordant le terrain de tennis, prête à déguerpir si ça tournait mal - et cette fois, personne pour l'interrompre !

En jetant un œil autour d'elle, la fillette remarqua un air furieux quasiment omniprésent sur le visage de personnes présentes. Instantanément, la gamine comprit qu'on ne la gênerait pas si elle décidait de s'esquiver. Probablement que frapper une petite fille avait été mal vu et la goutte de trop pour ces deux arrogants machos.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Après tout, peut-être que Shishido avait prévu ça. Ou peut-être pas.

Alors que Choutaro s'apprêtait à servir, quelqu'un intervint.

- Bon, ça suffit ces conneries, vous monopolisez le court ! Excusez-vous mutuellement, et aussi auprès de la gamine, et laissez-nous continuer à jouer tranquille !

Des clameurs retentirent parmi la foule, et devant une telle pression, les quatre adolescents ne purent que s'incliner. Étonnamment, ils plièrent assez rapidement et s'excusèrent. Machinalement, Aelita toucha sa pommette. À coups sûr elle allait avoir un beau bleu. Elle mourrait d'envie de coller une droite à tous les imbéciles présents, mais ne pipa mot.

Et décida de rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, effectivement, les dégâts étaient de taille. En se regardant dans le miroir, la Française avait pu apercevoir un magnifique bleu tirant sur le violâtre, lui prenant la pommette droite et empiétant un peu sur sa paupière inférieure. Heureusement, ça n'avait pas gonflé. Mais il était tellement imposant que même après avoir essayé des dizaines de fois de la camoufler, elle avait échoué. Voilà qui allait faire des émules, au collège. Et provoquer beaucoup de questionnements.

Et effectivement, quand elle arriva, la gamine fut accueillie par des têtes surprises, étonnées, effrayées. Même Echizen laissa échapper un sifflement en voyant sa tête. Et ne parlons même pas de Sakuno et Tomo, qui firent une tête de six pieds de longs et lui hurlèrent de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Aeli s'en tira en inventant qu'elle s'était pris la table dans la tronche en voulant ramasser un stylo - fait peu glorieux, on est d'accord là-dessus - ce qui fit bien marrer Echizen... Et les autres titulaires, qui, passé leur instant de surprise, s'étaient bien foutus d'elle, les saligauds !

Sauf Kawamura, qui avait failli s'évanouir en voyant sa tête - était-elle si horrible que ça ?! Et Oishi aussi, mais lui, elle s'y attendait : il méritait bien son surnom de mère poule de l'équipe, toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Quant à Tezuka, lui, l'avait juste sermonnée en lui demandant de faire gaffe à elle : ce serait con de se casser un truc avant des matches importants ! Et puis Inui, ah, ce cher Inui ! La seule chose qui l'avait intéressé, comme d'habitude, c'était les données qu'il pouvait récolter sur son jeu avec handicap ! Du côté de Fuji, elle avait dû se plier à sa supplication de le laisser prendre une photo pour garder une trace de sa tête actuelle. Kaidoh avait quant à lui juste émis un sifflement de serpent - comme à son habitude en fait - et Kikumaru, lui, n'avait cessé de mimer quelqu'un en train de se prendre quelque chose en pleine tête avant de se mettre à rire comme le boulet fini qu'il était. Et Momo ne cessait de rire en la regardant.

Bande de coéquipiers indignes ! Elle aurait bien voulu que ce fameux Shishido, l'autre Chouta-quelque chose et les deux autres abrutis soient là pour qu'elle puisse leur casser la figure, mais malheureusement… Quoi qu'elle avait tout de même l'intuition qu'elle ne tardera pas à en revoir certains.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour bonjour !

Après un peu d'absence dûe aux vacances, me revoilà avec le chapitre 20 ^^

Je voulais remercier - un peu en retard certes XD - Hongo En, kassaya365 et chibi-kotori pour leurs reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fic plaît ! N'hésitez pas à commenter de nouveau pour me donner vos avis ;)

J'espère que l'histoire continuera à plaire jusqu'à sa fin !

Bonne lecture :3

**Chapitre 20 : Garder ce type de chose secret, c'est totalement stupide ! **

Une semaine était passée. L'heure était aux demi-finales.

Aelita arriva un peu avance, et attendit seule les autres durant quelques minutes. Aujourd'hui, les demi-finales allaient se jouer. Et même si Aelita était déterminée à aller en finale – et la gagner ! – avec son équipe, ils étaient tout de même sûrs de pouvoir participer au championnat du Kantô. C'était le cas de tous les demi-finalistes, d'ailleurs. Cependant, une autre équipe allait également y participer, la gagnante du mini tournoi entre les quarts de finalistes. Intérieurement, la jeune fille priait un peu pour que St Rudolph perde. Certes, ce n'est pas très gentil, mais elle désirait plus que tout que Mizuki se prenne encore une raclée, ne serait-ce que pour voir sa tête déconfite. Pitié.

Après quelques minutes d'intense prière, le premier à débarquer fût Tezuka, bientôt suivi d'Oishi, qui la saluèrent tous les deux.

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas l'intention d'étrangler Mizuki, aujourd'hui ? Lança Kikumaru d'un air malicieux en arrivant.

- Roh, ça va hein !

Toute l'équipe rentra dans le parc, et se dirigea vers les courts de Tennis. Aelita, elle, n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que déjà on posait une main sur sa tête.

- Tiens, revoilà la folle !

Mizuki. Elle allait vraiment le taper, ce mec, hein ! Et l'étrangler pour de bon. Mais elle ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire éblouissant qui le fit la lâcher. Puis elle s'inclina, lâcha un petit « bonne chance », et fila sans demander son reste. Hors de question qu'elle se retape une semaine levée à cinq heures du mat' pour avoir frappé un idiot.

- Eh, t'es à la ramasse, Aelita ! L'apostropha Kikumaru. Dépêche, faut aller se placer sur le terrain pour saluer !

Les deux équipes se mirent en ligne face à face. Les Ginka semblaient être déterminés… Et montrèrent leur détermination… en abandonnant.

Ouais, apparemment ils avaient mal au ventre. Aelita se garda bien de rire, mais en mourrait d'envie intérieurement. C'était pathétique ! Alors que l'équipe défaitiste sortait du court, un gars aux cheveux blancs les interpella. Aelita le reconnut, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Momo la dépassa : l'albinos venait de traiter les Seigaku de « tapettes ». Alors que Momoshiro s'apprêtait à foncer donner un coup d'boule à l'imprudent, Aelita lui sauta sur le dos.

- Momo-senpaiiii, calme toiii !

- Oh, t'es la première à avoir sauté sur Mizuki, j'te rappelle !

- Oui bon ça va, mais là contente-toi de te calmer ! Et toi, la ferme ! Lança-t-elle à l'albinos, qui s'en alla sans un regard de plus pour eux.

Franchement, y a vraiment certains joueurs exécrables ! En sortant du terrain à son tour, Aelita vit quelque chose… Ou plutôt ne le vit pas, puisque Sakuno, qu'elle cherchait du regard, n'était pas parmi les spectateurs.

- Eh, Sakuno est où ?

- Sais pas.

- Tss, elle s'est sans doute encore perdue. Je vais la chercher !

- Ok, mais n'oublie pas que tu joues le simple 3 ! Ne sois pas en retard.

- Ouaip !

Et, comme à son habitude, la fillette partit en vitesse retrouver son ami. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle percuterait de plein un garçon, presque aussi petit qu'elle, et tout aussi chétif. Les deux tombèrent au sol sur les fesses, et se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, avant de s'incliner pour s'excuser en se heurtant de nouveau, au niveau de la tête cette fois-ci. Deux gros boulets, en somme.

- Ah, ah, ah, je suis désolée ! Soupira le petit, qui avait des cheveux noirs et un bandeau vert lui enserrant le crâne.

- Non, non, c'est moi qui m'excuse ! Je… euh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Marmonna Aelita, gênée.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire, il la regardait bizarrement, et ne semblait pas arriver à décoller ses yeux d'elle.

- Oh, tu m'entends ? Demanda la fillette en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Ah, euh, oui, désolé ! Bon, euh, je dois y aller !

Et il s'était esquivé, en dissimulant son visage tout rouge derrière son cahier de notes. En voilà un qui était bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça, hein ? Elle n'avait fait que le percuter, pas la peine de s'en sentir gêné. « Y a vraiment, vraiment des gens étranges, par ici », pensa la fillette en haussant les épaules. Puis elle repartit en courant pour trouver son amie. Après quinze minutes de course, dix minutes de lamentations, une demi-heure de course, et de nouveau dix minutes de lamentations à tenter de la joindre sur son portable, elle la trouva enfin, près des toilettes, face à un plan, pour essayer de trouver son chemin.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la rejoindre pour la ramener près des courts, deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et une voix enjouée retentit. « Qui c'eeeeest ? »

- 'sais pas, lâche moi.

- Roh, t'es méchante, lâcha l'inconnu en enlevant ses mains.

Aelita se retourna et le dévisagea.

- Ah ! Tu es le pervers de la dernière fois, qui flânait autour de Seigaku en regardant les joueuses de Tennis ! Celui qui s'est pris une balle en pleine tête de la part de Ryoma-kun, c'est ça ?

- Sen-go-ku. Je suis Sengoku, de Yamabuki. Oublions donc cette malencontreuse aventure, fillette ! Marmonna le roux.

- Ouais, ouais, okay. Tu veux quoi ?

- T'annoncer les résultats de ton équipe. Et te rappeler que t'as intérêt de te grouiller si tu veux pas louper ton match. Tu joues contre moi !

- Eh… EH ?! Les deux doubles sont déjà fini ?! Je joue contre toi ?! AAAAAH ! SAKUNO ! hurla Aelita. Dépêche-toi, on va sur les terrains, viiiite !

Saku, qui venait juste de réaliser la présence d'Aelita, fonça vers elle, et sans plus un regard pour le roux, elles foncèrent ensemble vers les courts.

- Merci de m'attendre, marmonna le dénommé Sengoku.

- Mais de rien! Cria Aelita en filant.

Derrière elle, elle entendit le gars grogner et la suivre en vitesse. Heureusement que les courts n'étaient pas très loin, comme ça, ils ne risquaient pas d'arriver en retard ! De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, ça ne ferait pas grand-chose : le match serait tout bonnement annulé avec les deux joueurs absents. Mais la jeune fille voulait jouer, tout de même, alors elle filait à toute vitesse tout en souriant. Sengoku suivait, de même que Sakuno, qui avait perdu un peu de terrain. Quand ils arrivèrent près du court, elle vit Tezuka qui l'interrogeait du regard, et répondit par un pouce levé vers le ciel : oui, elle était échauffée !

Sengoku et Aelita rentrèrent sur le terrain, se placèrent face à face et se serrèrent la main. Il avait la peau douce, pour un mec, et un gentil sourire sur le visage. Mais probablement que même si elle faisait sa tête de chiot battu, il ne la ménagerait pas : Yamabuki, tout comme Seigaku, était là pour gagner. D'ailleurs en parlant de gagner, quels étaient les résultats des matchs précédents ? Discrètement, elle lança un œil vers le tableau d'affichage des scores... La golden Pair avait gagné, mais le double Kawamura-Fuji avait perdu 6-3 ! Si elle perdait ce match, il y avait tout de même une chance pour que son équipe remonte la pente. Mais... elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de perdre. Oh non, pas du tout. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se placer de l'autre côté du court, Sengoku l'interpella :

– Eh, tu paris quoi que je gagne ?!

– Parier ? Pourquoi donc veux-tu parier ?

– N'est-ce pas plus amusant ainsi ?

– Pas faux. Très bien, parions.

– Celui qui gagne a le droit de donner un gage à l'autre ! Okay ?

– C'est débile… Mais ça me va !

– Eh, vous deux! Allez-vous placer sur le court ! Lança l'arbitre, qui commençait à se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient.

– Oui, monsieur. Répondirent en chœur les deux protagonistes de ce match.

Le service était à Aelita. Hm, service oscillant ou service utlra puissant ? Service flottant ? Elle était décidée à en finir vite, et opta donc pour un service flottant histoire de monter en attaque rapidement. La balle partit lentement dans le camp adverse, laissant tout le temps à la jeune fille pour monter au filet. Sengoku n'avait pas anticipé, et tenta de renvoyer la balle dans le coin droit. Voyant que la jeune fille allait la rattraper, il fonça vers le fond du terrain, persuadée qu'elle allait smasher... et eut une expression déprimée en voyant qu'elle venait d'effectuer une jolie volée amortie qui lui permit de récupérer le point.

Aelita menait 15-0 face à Sengoku, et elle se sentait en pleine forme, bien partie pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Elle gagna ainsi rapidement le premier jeu, le deuxième, et le troisième. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle commit une grossière erreur : elle relâcha son attention l'espace d'un instant. Son adversaire s'en aperçut, et profita de cela pour se remettre en marche. En l'espace d'un éclair, il remonta, et le score était désormais de trois jeux partout. La gamine était acculée. Le match durait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et le soleil tapait fort. Elle était en sueur, sa jupette volait, son t-shirt lui collait au corps. Elle étouffait un peu. Après que Sengoku ait gagné son quatrième jeu, les joueurs purent aller s'asseoir quelques minutes sur leurs bancs respectifs Aelita en profita pour boire un coup, sous le regard attentif de sa coach.

– Ca va, Aelita ?

– Oui, Sensei. Je vais gagner.

– Tu es à bout de souffle. Tu es pâle. Tu n'es pas obligée de finir le match. J'ai peur que tu ne fasses un malaise.

– Ca va aller. J'arrêterai si je me sens vraiment mal, Sensei, lança Aelita avec un sourire rassurant.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Elle voulait gagner. Prouver qu'une fillette pouvait gagner. Alors elle se démena, renvoya coup pour coup, sans faiblir. Elle suait, étouffer, avec la sensation de ne plus pouvoir parler. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour aspirer le plus d'air possible. Le score était de 4-4. Elle devait finir avant le Tie-Break. Si elle arrivait au Tie-Break, elle ne gagnerait jamais. Alors comme dans un rêve, elle se laissa aller, laissant les sensations guider ses réactions, laissant son corps bougeait tout seul, de sa propre volonté. Ca y est, elle était dans son mode à elle ! Certes pas imbattable, mais sa détermination ne faisait que renforcer tout cela. 6-4. Elle avait gagné !

Gagné, gagné, elle avait gagné. Elle pouvait se laisser aller.

Et fit, effectivement, un malaise. Aelita heurta lourdement le sol. Une seconde passa. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Et l'arbitre se précipita vers elle, suivit par la coach et Sengoku.

– Eh, Aelita !

– Fillette !

– Aelita Anderson, vous m'entendez ?!

Non, triple andouille, elle ne t'entend pas, elle est dans les vapes.

– Elle respire ?

– Oui, mais très faiblement.

– Les symptômes... n'est-ce pas une crise d'asthme ?!

– Elle aurait de l'asthme ? Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?

– Pour ne pas qu'on l'empêche de jouer, sans doute...

– Il faut l'emmener aux urgences !

– A l'hôpital !

– Que quelqu'un lui prenne les pieds, j'attrape ses bras !

– Laisse tomber, je vais la porter seul !

– Mais que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance, bon sang !

Aelita n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas totalement évanouie, ressentait différentes choses, mais ne pouvais bouger son corps ou parler. Elle avait du mal à respirer, cette horrible sensation d'étouffer et de mourir de chaud. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû tenir la coach au courant, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre sa ventoline. Ses pensées se mélangeaient, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était « Le capitaine va me faire la peau. »


	21. Chapter 21

Une journée - presque - tranquille à Seigaku...

**Julie :** Heureuse que ça te plaise ;)

Voilà donc la suite de la fic...

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : « Ils sont pas en train de se foutre de moi, là ?! » Par Aelita. **

La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux ce fut… Rien. Le plafond de sa chambre d'hôpital. Puis les murs blancs, le fauteuil vide, la flopée de médicaments attendant sagement qu'elle les avale, le joli vase de roses sur le bord de la fenêtre, Sengoku qui la regardait d'un air visiblement inquiet…

Sengoku ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?

En tournant la tête, elle aperçut également Echizen et Sakuno. Tomoka, qui était là aussi, se précipita vers elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à la secouer comme un prunier.

- Ça va pas, oui ?! Ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça ?!

- Tomoka, calme toi ! Marmonna Sakuno.

Aelita hésita entre rire et pleurer et lâcha finalement un gloussement étranglé.

- Ça va, c'est pas comme si j'étais morte !

- Eh, la naine, t'as fait une crise d'asthme aigue. Pour info, ça veut dire que tu aurais pu mourir, lança Sengoku.

- C'est vrai ? Première nouvelle ! Généralement c'était des petites crises d'asthmes, et encore, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé !

- Et en plus, elle en est fière… grogna Echizen.

- Oh ! Au fait … Qui a gagné ? Lança Aelita, semblant soudain se rappeler le tournoi.

- Seigaku, grogna Sengoku.

- C'est vraiiiiii ?!

- Si on te le dit, banane !

- Donc on a gagné le tournoi ?

- Oui !

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Bon sang, mais t'es sourde ? T'as besoin qu'on te débouche les oreilles ?! Lança Echizen en lui tirant les joues.

- Cha fait mal, 'ache-moi !

Echizen lâcha ses joues au moment où Tezuka rentra dans la chambre. Aelita prit un air gêné, elle se doutait qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon. Mais son capitaine se contenta de lui balancer la ventoline qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac – il avait dû fouiller dedans… - et de lui demander comment ça allait. Bien que se sentant un peu fatiguée, elle ne se trouvait pas dans une mauvaise forme, et les infirmières vinrent lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait sortir dans l'après-midi.

- Eh, la naine… lança Sengoku.

- Dis donc, toi, tu veux que je te tape ou quoi ? Arrête de m'appeler « la naine » !

- Désolé, désolé… Je voulais juste savoir, t'as gagné, c'est quoi mon gage ?

- Hein, quel gage ?

- Oh, je ne répèterais pas dix fois hein ! Tu te rappelles pas notre pari ?

- Euh… Ah si ! Oh, c'est vrai… Que vais-je bien pouvoir te faire faire ?

- C'est quoi ce pari ? Intervint Sakuno.

- Celui qui gagnait le match avait le droit de donner un gage à l'autre… Mais la franchement, j'ai pas d'idées, désolée.

- Bah, j'vais pas m'en plaindre ! Lança Sengoku. Maintenant, désolé, mais je vais retourner à Yamabuki. J'ai promis aux autres de leur donner de tes nouvelles.

- Ah… bon ? Demanda Aelita.

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponses, Sengoku ayant déjà filé. Dans l'après-midi, la gamine obtint sa libération, et fut raccompagnée à Seigaku par Sakuno, Tomo, Echizen et Tezuka. Cinq minutes avant que la petite troupe n'arrive au collège, son capitaine se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota quelques mots :

- Hm… Oishi risque de te sauter dessus. Ne t'inquiète pas, et reste vigilante !

La gamine étouffa un gloussement et hocha solennellement la tête. Cette dernière réplique de Tezuka la faisait toujours rire quand il la sortait ! Un jour, ça lui jouerait des tours. _Que les lecteurs retiennent bien cette phrase, je vous jure que ça va vraiment lui jouer un tour._ Les cinq continuèrent de marcher durant encore quelques minutes et arrivèrent finalement au portail de l'école, puis aux courts de Tennis. Tout le monde s'arrêta instantanément pour filer vers elle.

- Ah, Aelita, tu vas bien ?!

- C'était de l'asthme ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

La jeune fille peinait à suivre, ses compagnons parlaient trop vite et tous en même temps, un vrai capharnaüm. Cependant, tout le monde se tut quand quelqu'un – elle ne savait pas encore qui – commença à se faufiler à travers la foule. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était Tezuka, pour hurler à tout le monde de faire trente tours de terrains, comme à son habitude. Cependant, au vu de l'aura noire que dégageait la silhouette, Aelita fut forcée de reconnaître que ce ne pouvait être son capitaine. Et en effet, il s'agissait d'Oishi, le vice-capitaine. Qui la fixait d'un regard noir. La prit par les épaules. Et la secoua comme un prunier. Tss, c'est quoi cette manie de secouer les malades comme des pruniers ? La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter que son senpai était déjà bien accroché à elle. Elle aurait juré que ses ongles avaient poussé comme ceux d'une sorcière et que ses dents et sa langue étaient devenus pointus. Et également qu'il y avait du venin qui sortait de sa bouche. Encore plus flippant que ce cher Kaidoh, et même encore plus flippant que les boissons délicieusement dégoûtantes d'Inui. C'est dire. Et cet effrayant Oishi, donc, ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher. Il vociférait et tout le monde s'était écarté de peur de se prendre un coup, bien que le vice-capitaine ne soit vraiment pas réputé pour être violent.

- Ca va pas oui ?! Tu imagines la peur bleue qu'on a eu ?! C'était quoi cette idée de cacher que tu es asthmatique ?!

- O-o-oishi-i-ii-sen-pa-i-i-i, lâ-a-a-ache moi.

Son aîné la relâcha, soupira et la fixa d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vingt tours de terrain !

Là, il y a eu un gros blanc, puis des rires, et Aelita hésita. Généralement, c'était Tezuka qui distribuait les tours de terrains, pas Oishi ! Cependant, cette hésitation lui fut fatale puisqu'elle écopa d'un « trente tours de terrain ! » et des rires étouffés de ses camarades. La fillette, ventoline en poche, commença à courir. Quel sadique, cet Oishi. Mais disons que c'était sans doute une façon de lui montrait qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'elle lui avait fait peur. Une fois sa punition effectuée, la jeune fille se hâta de foncer sur les cours pour jouer un peu. A son arrivée, elle n'eut pas le temps de franchir le grillage que déjà, Kikumaru lui fonçait dessus, suivit de près par Inui et Tezuka.

- A-E-LI-TAAAAAAAAA !

- Euh, oui ?

Un grand sourire éclairait le visage de son senpai, le genre de sourire taquin qui laissait généralement présager une mauvaise blague.

- Inui a quelque chose de très important à te dire !

- J'écoute. Mais avant ça, tu peux me lâcher ? Marmonna-t-elle à Eiji qui la secouait comme un bananier – faut bien changer du prunier, hein !

- Bon, voilà. Après avoir observé ton match contre Sengoku, nous avons tous pu remarquer ton incroyable détermination. Mais il te manque quelque chose.

Aelita tendit l'oreille, intriguée. Il lui manquait quelque chose ? Quoi ? La technique ? La vitesse ? Une meilleure analyse du terrain ? Quelque chose du genre ?

- Ah bon, et quoi ?

- Un style ! Hurla Kikumaru, enjoué.

- … Un style ?!

- Oui, un style bien à toi ! Genre, Inui, c'est le binoclard à données, le Capitaine c'est le multifonction, Oishi c'est l'analyste, Fuji le prodige, Kawamura le puissant timide, Momo le bourrin, Kaidoh la vipère, Ochibi le super jeunot, et moi l'Acrobate ! Mais toi, tu es juste la petite fille qui s'est intégrée. Il faut qu'on puisse te distinguer, te donner un surnom, qu'on t'idolâtre et qu'on te reconnaisse immédiatement quand tu apparais !

- Senpai, t'as bu quoi avant de venir me parler ?

- Il a raison, annonça Inui. Tu ne te démarques pas. On va faire de toi une star !

- Hoï, hoï, ça va bien, oui ? Vous vous prenez pour quoi, des idoles ?

- Tente au moins le coup ! Ca pourrait être amusant, non ?!

En effet, Aelita avait beau protester, elle trouvait cette idée drôlement intéressante. C'est vrai que quand on y réfléchissait bien, chacun d'entre eux avait son propre style, mais elle, c'était un mélange de tout ça. Restait maintenant à trouver ce qu'elle pourrait incarner, et ça, ça risquait d'être plus difficile.

- Ok, ok. Et vous me proposez quoi comme « personnage » ?

- La petite fille sans défense qui explose tout le monde à la fin ! Lancèrent en même temps Echizen, Momo et Kaidoh qui venaient de se joindre à la conversation, suivit du reste de l'équipe.

- Encore mieux : la typique petite fille qui fait de la danse et de la gymnastique et associe tout ça au tennis pour dégommer ses adversaires !

- OK, très bien, vous êtes cinglés. Et puis d'abord, je n'ai jamais fait de danse ni de gym.

- Eh ben on se contentera d'un peu de souplesse et d'un costume mignon.

- Eh, c'est pas plutôt une mascotte que vous cherchez, là ?!

Tezuka, qui restait silencieux dans son coin, intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu devrais te plier à cette proposition. A mon avis, elle pourrait t'apporter bien plus que ce que tu ne penses.

Et il se détourna et s'éloigna en direction des courts. Aelita resta silencieuse quelques minutes avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait raison. Ca ne pouvait pas être inutile.

Et voilà comment une petite française, pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable, se retrouve embarquée dans un plan totalement sadique pour l'assouplir au maximum. Premier objectif : le grand écart latéral ! … Personnellement, je vois pas trop en quoi ça peut être utile sur un court de tennis, mais bon. Aelita commença sincèrement à regretter de s'être laissée embarquée là-dedans quand elle s'est retrouvée assise, jambes tendues devant elle, et Kikumaru assis sur son dos dans le but de la faire effectuer une fermeture sur elle-même. Le but de tout cela ? Qu'elle parvienne à toucher ses pieds, puis à poser ses côtes sur ses cuisses.

Si, si, j'vous jure.

La première étape, toucher ses pieds, fut assez simple. Quant à poser ses côtes sur ses cuisses, là, c'était une autre histoire. Pendant toute une semaine, elle subit le régime « Kikumaru-se-sert-de-moi-comme-siège » et finit finalement par enfin parvenir à le faire. Elle en avait bavé, mais était plutôt fière d'elle quand elle voyait que les autres ne parvenaient même pas à toucher leurs pieds. De même, pendant une semaine, elle se mettait en position de grand écart, jambe droite devant et jambe gauche derrière, avec le talon droit posé sur un pull et le genou gauche posé sur un pull également, et elle glissait sur le parquet du gymnase, sous le regard intransigeant d'Inui. En deux semaines, elle avait le grand écart latéral des deux côtés. Cela peut paraître surprenant, irréalisable, mais elle l'avait fait. Vous pouvez essayer chez vous : quand vous avez une volonté de fer, la sensation que cela vous apportera beaucoup de possibilités, et que vous travaillez matin midi et soir, vous y arriverez aussi rapidement qu'elle.

En plus de son grand écart, elle avait travaillé la grâce, la délicatesse, et l'exactitude de ses mouvements. Inui lui avait créé un programme spécial, non pas composé uniquement de renforcement musculaire, comme pour les autres, mais plutôt accès sur de la danse classique et de la gymnastique, avec comme professeur particulier Kikumaru pour ce dernier. Souplesse avant, arrière, roue, piqué, demi-pointes, pirouette, cambré, tout y était passé. Elle se sentait franchement ridicule. Bientôt, ils allaient la faire jouer en double avec un ours en peluche et vêtue d'un tutu rose et de pointes !

Au début, elle n'avait senti aucune différence. Ce fut au bout de trois jours que la première amélioration se fit sentir. Elle devenait plus agile sur le terrain. La première surprise fut quand elle leva sa jambe jusqu'à sa tête pour son service. Vous voyez comme lancent la balle les joueurs de baseball ? Bah la même chose, mais raquette à la main. Ca lui avait permis de gagner en équilibre, et elle s'en accommodait parfaitement bien. A partir de ce premier service qu'elle avait fait, la jeune fille avait décidé de s'assouplir encore plus afin de dépasser les limites de l'imaginable, quitte à débuter la contorsion. Elle se contenta cependant de savoir faire le pont, afin de pouvoir facilement éviter les balles.

Son nouveau style était né, alliant souplesse, ingéniosité et ruse. Elle se faisait petite, levait des yeux timides, avait perfectionné son jeu d'actrice pour mieux berner ses adversaires. Au final, on avait commencé à la surnommer Black Swan : gracieuse comme un cygne mais cachant bien son jeu.

Elle avait bien tenté de leur faire comprendre que c'était un peu exagéré et embarrassant, voire même totalement stupide, mais rien à faire : maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvés ce surnom, ils ne risquaient pas de le lâcher !

Tcheh.

Mais au fond, elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Son nouveau style lui plaisait, et l'avait bien aidé lors du nouveau tournoi de classement qui avait eu lieu une semaine après leur victoire au tournoi. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense encore, parlons-en brièvement de tournoi de classement. L'équipe n'avait changé qu'en un seul truc : le retour du joueur aux données, Inui… et la défaite de Momoshiro. Le pauvre n'était pas parvenu à l'accepter. Aeli aurait voulu le consoler, le secouer, lui dire que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il pourrait revenir au prochain tournoi de classement… mais elle se doutait que si elle s'approchait ne serait-ce que pour compatir, il ne le supporterait pas. Il était trop fier pour cela.

Durant plusieurs jours, elle eut l'impression de ne plus le voir. Il séchait le club, n'allait plus à la cafèt' s'acheter trois tonnes de bouffe comme à son habitude… C'était calme, bien trop calme pour Aelita. Elle préférait le voir faire le con sur les terrains, s'engueuler avec Kaidoh, mettre de la bonne humeur… Ca avait pour conséquence de la rendre morose. A coups sûr, dès qu'il reviendrait au club – car il reviendrait, sans aucun doute ! – le capitaine allait lui remonter les bretelles.

Et effectivement, il revint. Sans doute avait-il compris que la vie n'était pas finie juste parce qu'il avait perdu sa place de titulaire.

- Alors, d'après vous, combien ? Lança Kikumaru.

- 30 tours. Marmonna Oishi.

- Non, trop gentil. 50 jours, répliqua Inui.

- 100 TOURS DE TERRAIN ! Cria presque le capitaine, sous le regard choqué et amusé des autres joueurs.

AH ! Bien fait pour lui, tiens !


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Avec tous ces imprévus, on est mal barrés pour gagner face à Hyotei… **

- Dès le premier tour, on affrontera Hyotei ! Lança la coach.

Tout le monde se regarda, un air paniqué sur le visage. Genre, au premier tour du tournoi du Kanto, Seigaku et Hyotei, deux favoris, allaient s'affronter ?! Ca promettait… Et en plus… La coach voulait tester un nouveau double ! Les titulaires se regardèrent, tentant de deviner qui sera les heureux gagnants… Et bingo !

… Echizen et Aelita.

Ryoma fit un bond de deux mètres de haut et Aelita ne réagit pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

- Dites, ils sont si fort que ça, Hyotei ? Lâcha la gamine.

Au moins, ça a eu le don de faire redescendre la tension.

- Euh, oui, Aelita. Ils sont très forts. Arrivés cinquième au tournoi de Tokyo, ils vont sortir leurs meilleurs joueurs pour le tournoi du Kanto.

- Ah… Ah ? Ah…. Mais j'étais à l'hôpital-euh, j'les aie pas vus jouer !

- La faute à qui, tiens ?! Mademoiselle n'avait qu'à nous dire qu'elle était asthmatique !

- … Mouais, pas faux.

Bien, bien, une fois cette petite intervention réglée, la coach tenta de reprendre l'attention de ses élèves sur le premier tour du tournoi du Kanto. Hyotei, l'une des plus fortes équipes de Tokyo, affrontait les Seigaku au premier tour du tournoi. L'entraînement allait devoir devenir encore plus terrible s'ils voulaient les vaincre. Le club compte environ 200 joueurs, et les titulaires perdent leur place à chaque défaite. Leur capitaine, Atobe Keigo, était considéré comme le roi de Hyotei, et apparemment, sa force avoisinait celle du capitaine Tezuka. Aelita en soupira de plaisir : elle savait qu'elle jouerait contre Hyotei et avait hâte de leur exploser la tête. Maintenant, restait le problème du double. Elle avait vraiment devoir jouer avec cet abruti insensible d'Echizen ?!

Visiblement, ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus, puisqu'il la fixait d'un regard noir. Grmml. C'était décidément mal barré. Un double n'était-il pas censé être ne parfaite harmonie ? C'était mal barré du côté de ces deux-là.

- Echizen, Aelita sur le court. En face d'eux, Kikumaru, Oishi.

- EEEH ?! Direct contre la Golden Pair ?! Sensei, vous voulez notre mort, à Ryoma et moi ? Marmonna Aelita, tandis qu'ils partaient se positionner sur le court. Je n'ai jamais joué en double, comment est-on censés s'entendre, hein ?

- Justement, à vous de vous débrouiller.

- … Merci du conseil, Oishi-senpai. Les lignes sur le côté, on peut les utiliser en double, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Avec un soupire de plus, la française de dépêcha d'aller se placer. Elle était au service, et visa le coin gauche du court. Son service avait encore accéléré depuis qu'elle avait travaillé sa souplesse. Lever la jambe avant de tirer lui avait permis d'acquérir plus de stabilité et de prendre une sorte d'élan, de sorte qu'elle devenait plus puissante de jour en jour. Malheureusement, Oishi connaissait bien ce service pour lui avoir servi d'entraîneur durant sa période d'assouplissement intensive, et le renvoya facilement. Immédiatement, Echizen, qui était au filet, rattrapa la balle et smasha, avant de se repositionner sans attendre à sa place initiale.  
Aelita avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant : en partant récupérer la balle, il laissait son côté du court vide. Heureusement, son expérience avec Momo semblait lui avoir laissé de bons souvenirs car il ne s'était pas laissé prendre au piège.

Eiji relança le smash avec une de ses figures exubérantes. Aelita effectua un lob, envoyant la balle au fond du court, mais Oishi l'y attendait, et renvoya la balle à l'aide d'un moon volley. Sans attendre, la jeune fille, qui était déjà sur la ligne de fond, se positionna à l'endroit où la balle allait retomber, et la frappa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de toucher le sol. La balle partit tout droit vers le filet, le heurta légèrement, et passa dans le camp adverse. Premier point : duo Echizen-Aelita !

- Eh, ils se débrouillent pas mal ! Lança Horio.

Eiji et Oishi semblaient bien plus intéressés, et se mirent sur le terrain de façon à tout couvrir. Echizen fonça vers Aeli, quémandant une pause.

- … Mettons au point des signes.

- Quoi, là, maintenant ? Des signes pour quoi, on n'a pas de stratégie !

- ... Mettons au point des signes pour leur faire croire qu'on a une stratégie ! Par exemple, je plie deux doigts, et tu te mets tout à droite du terrain, et moi tout à gauche pour les déconcerter !

- Mais c'est débile, andouille !

- T'occupes, on essaye !

Aelita n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Echizen puisse lui sortir un jour un truc comme ça. Il semblait vraiment persuadé que cette technique aléatoire et improvisé déconcentrerait ses adversaires. Mais bon, puisqu'il voulait essayer… En soupirant, Aelita servit de nouveau, repéra le signe que lui faisait Echizen et se plaça au fond à droite du terrain, tandis qu'Echizen rejoignait la gauche. Oishi en fut pas décontenancé pour un sou et renvoya la baballe… En plein milieu du terrain, à égale distance d'Echizen et d'Aelita, qui foncèrent dessus en même temps et manquèrent de se percuter. Logique.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était pourri, comme stratégie ! Grogna Aelita sous le regard décontenancé d'Echizen, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi son plan si génial n'avait pas marché.

Des rires résonnèrent hors du court et la jeune fille se mit à maudire son partenaire. Bon, elle n'avait plus qu'à se caler sur son rythme.

Le match reprit, Aelita suivant le moindre des mouvements d'Echizen. Elle connaissait ce dernier, et savait qu'il aimait tant jouer en simple que ses réflexes reprenaient souvent le dessus et qu'il se jetait sur la balle sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle allait donc assurer leurs arrières. La jeune fille avait une sorte d'idée de formation qui se formait dans sa tête, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça marche. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas en discuter avec Echizen, qui jouait solo. Elle se contenta donc de le suivre, de s'adapter à ses mouvements, et quand le match finit, fut soulagée. Certes, ils avaient perdu 6 jeux à 0, mais son idée s'était précisée. Finalement, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher… S'éloignant durant les autres matchs d'entraînement, elle rejoignit la coach pour lui exposer son plan. Tezuka et Inui, qui débarquèrent peu de temps après, l'écoutèrent avec attention, et convinrent que ça pourrait être faisable. Cependant, l'entraînement allait être conséquent, mais Aelita, et Echizen également, étaient prêts à le faire.

Quand vint le jour des matchs, ils étaient fins prêts.

Seulement, il manquait quelqu'un. A un quart d'heure de la clôture des inscriptions… Oishi n'était toujours pas arrivé. La coach avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois sans succès. Puis c'était lui qui l'avait appelé pour la prévenir qu'il était à l'hôpital pour y avoir accompagné une femme enceinte. Echizen avait failli recracher son Ponta après avoir vu que tout le monde croyait Oishi alors que lui, on l'avait traité de menteur ! Mais bon, il faut avouer que cette même histoire sonne différemment dans la bouche d'Oishi et de celle de Ryoma.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant la fin des inscriptions, mais le vice-capitaine ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme seule : son instinct protecteur ressortait. Alors Momo était parti pour le remplacer là-bas. Cependant, une fois Momo parti, la prof leur avait annoncé qu'Oishi ne jouerait pas. Aelita avait lentement vu le visage de Kikumaru se décomposer, de même que celui des autres membres. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé partir Momo, dans ce cas-là ? Tout simplement parce qu'il devait prendre conscience lui-même de son importance pour l'équipe en cas de coup dur. Mouais. D'un autre côté, s'il ne revenait pas dans trois minutes…

Aelita se serait crue dans Mission impossible, vous savez, quand le héros désamorce la bombe à trois secondes de la fin ? Bah la même, mais Momo, lui, était arrivé une minute avant la fin des inscriptions, heureusement. Le premier double, ça allait donc être Kikumaru/Momo. Pour info, je rappelle que ces deux-là n'ont jamais joué ensemble, que Momo est d'un niveau déplorable en double, et que Kikumaru est un joueur qui possède beaucoup de manies. La Golden Pair, habituellement, marchait bien car Oishi est fin tacticien et Kikumaru réagit vite. Cependant, sans Oishi, la balance penchait du mauvais côté… De plus, comme Aeli put le constater en arrivant près du court où allaient se jouer leurs matchs, la pression psychologique allait être énorme. Tout autour du terrain, il y avait bien deux cents collégiens qui hurlaient « Hyotei, Hyotei ! » à pleins poumons. Le visage de Kikumaru se décomposa de nouveau et il sembla perdre de son enthousiasme. Enthousiasme qu'il regagna rapidement quand Kawamura souleva un énorme mat auquel était attaché un drapeau « Seigaku, Fight ! ». Ça avait était fabriqué par Momo, et visiblement, il n'en était pas peu fiers ! Les premières années s'étaient également retrouvés affublés de bandeau sur lesquels était inscrit la même chose.

Eiki et Momo partirent se placer sur le terrain. En face d'eux, leurs adversaires, Oshitari Yuushi et Gakuto Mukahi, les toisaient d'un regard qui ne promettait rien de bon.

- Les gagnants seront Hyotei.

- Les perdants seront Seigaku.

Ces deux phrases mirent les nerfs d'Aeli à vifs, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas leur balancer sa raquette à la gueule. Elle mourrait d'envie de leur hurler que la seule chose que Hyotei gagnerait peut-être, ce serait un relooking pour effacer cet air arrogant de leurs visages. Mais bon, elle s'en abstint, tout d'abord parce que si Seigaku perdait, elle aurait l'air fine, mais également parce qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment dire ça en Japonais. Le match débuta rapidement. Aeli se demandait ce que ça allait donner, avec Momo qui ne jouait pas très bien en double, mais étonnamment, il semblait s'être amélioré. Alors qu'Oshitari allait viser le coin droit derrière Kikumaru, Momo l'avait pressenti et avait alors foncé en défense. Bon, malheureusement, le joueur de Hyotei parvint à changer la direction de son tir au dernier moment, effectuant un magnifique lob qu'Eiji ne put rattraper et marquant le point.

Puis, Aelita, se détournant momentanément de son équipe, fixa Gakuto et Oshitari. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le regard de Gakuto la frappa. Un regard plein d'orgueil, certes, mais visiblement agacé voire ne colère. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, et Hyotei avait remporté le premier point. Ce fut quand le second échange débuta que la jeune fille comprit. C'était aussi un acrobate, et son jeu acrobatique était plus poussé et impressionnant que Kikumaru, et pas moins efficace. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il voulait montrer qu'il était meilleur qu'Eiji, et ça sentait mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Pour ne pas se décourager, Aelita se mit à hurler des encouragements. Si la veille du tournoi elle se demandait qui elle devrait affronter en compagnie d'Echizen, une fois sur place, ça lui était totalement passé au-dessus de la tête : la seule chose dont elle se souciait en ce moment, c'était d'encourager ce double peu commun pour qu'ils fassent de leur mieux.

Cependant, Kikumaru et Gakuto semblaient s'être lancé un défi par les yeux. Désormais, chacun jouait un jeu acrobatique. Eiji se donnait à fond, mais prenait cela trop personnellement, se tracassait, et dilapidait son énergie. C'est ainsi que Hyotei gagna le premier jeu. Aeli en fut un peu décontenancée. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, ils devaient se rattraper. Non : ils allaient se rattraper ! N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux acrobates rivalisaient d'ingéniosité et de souplesse, et le joueur de Hyotei ne cessait de provoquer celui de Seigaku, qui perdait son sang-froid, son énergie et sa compatibilité avec Momo. Ce fut à ce moment-là que ce dernier décida de reprendre tout en main. Afin de bloquer les mouvements acrobatiques de Mukahi, il effectua un magnifique Jack Knife, que son adversaire renvoya avec moult difficultés. Cependant, Momo avait prévu cela : s'élançant dans les airs, il fit son habituel Dunk Smash, que Mukahi n'eut pas le temps de rattraper. Il l'avait pigée ! Cependant, l'échange n'était pas encore fini. Oshitari était bien décidé à renvoyer ce tir. Et la position qu'il venait de prendre semblait familière à Aelita… Normal, puisque c'était celle de la chute de l'Ours, l'un des trois contres de Fuji !

Le silence se fit du côté de Seigaku. Là, y avait pas à dire, ils étaient mal barrés. Très mal barrés. Aeli vit son senpai écarquiller les yeux, surprit qu'on lui pique sa technique. C'était un coup fatal. Oshitari venait à coup sûr de casser Momo et Kikumaru dans leur élan. Les smashs leurs étaient désormais interdits…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la paire était dominée 4 jeux à 0. Autant dire quelque chose de mauvais. Puis Kikumaru sembla se reprendre. Et Momo aussi, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son senpai. Aelita se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux deux, et comprit quand Kikumaru et Momoshiro marquèrent 4 jeux d'affilé et levèrent leur poing en direction des gradins… En fait, pile en direction d'Oishi, qui était revenu d l'hôpital et avait un grand sourire aux lèvres ! En fixant Momo, Aeli put le voir descendre son bracelet en éponge… et distinguer des Kanjis écrits sur son bras.

Les 36 règles d'un bon double.

En fait, je crois que c'est encore pire que quand Ryoma s'était ramené avec le livre « les doubles pour débutant » lors des matches contre Gyokurin. Ca paraissait si débile au premier abord que la jeune fille ne put pas s'empêcher de rire. Bien joué ! Mukahi s'était épuisé avec ses saltos, Oshitari décontenancé de cette remontée soudaine, et rapidement, le match se finit. Le duo Kikumaru-Momo avait vaincu !

La joie se fit sentir chez les Seigaku, tandis que Hyotei semblait décontenancé par cette défaite imprévue. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Aelita commença à se demander qui était leurs adversaires, et s'ils parviendraient à les vaincre. Ce fut en rentrant sur le terrain que la jeune fille les repéra.

… Oui, pour ceux qui avaient déjà deviné ce qui allait arriver, je parle bien de Shishido et Choutaro, les mêmes que ceux du terrain de rue. Ca, combiné à la pression exercée par les 200 supporters de Hyotei, mit Aelita hors d'elle. Alors comme ça, cet abruti à casquette était de Hyotei ?! Elle allait lui faire la peau ! Le dégommer ! L'assommer ! Se défouler ! Ah, le saligaud !

- Tu es l'autre abruti du terrain de rue, pas vrai ?! Hurla-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est toi qui t'étais pris un coup de raquette, non ? Demanda gentiment Choutaro. Ca va mieux ?

- C'était donc vous ! Je vais vous faire la peau ! Franchement ! Ne pas se soucier de mon sort ainsi, c'était fort de café ! Echizen ! On va les exploser, pigé ?!

- Ouais, ouais.

- Pigé, casquette-man ?!

- … Personnellement, je me rappelle pas de cette histoire, lança Shishido, un air blasé sur le visage.

… OK, elle allait vraiment lui faire la peau.

Voilà le 22ème chapitre...

ET ENFIN L'APPARITION DES HYOTEI *o* - j'suis fan d'Atobe-sama XD

Bref. Voici également une nouvelle paire créée par moi-même... J'ai nommé... la paire de nains !

Amusez-vous bien en lisant, et n'hésitez pas à commenter ;)

(J'ai comme l'impression de me répéter... )


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Hyotei ou Seigaku ? **

- Le double 1 commence ! Ootori de Hyotei, au service !

- I...kyu...nyu...kon _(littéralement : mon âme est dans cette balle)_ ! Cria l'adolescent en servant.

Effectivement, son âme devait vraiment y être, dans la balle, et elle devait briller de toutes ses forces parce qu'Aelita vit seulement un truc lumineux passer, s'écraser au sol, rebondir et finir derrière elle. Un ace. Nom de Dieu, mais c'était quoi ce service ?! Un boulet de canon ?! La vache, elle aurait presque pu l'entendre franchir le mur du son. Son adversaire recommença une fois, marquant à nouveau. Cependant, la fois d'après, il fit une faute. Ah, tout n'était pas perdu, alors ! Choutaro ne semblait pas contrôler la balle à 100%. Cependant, les fautes ne semblaient pas les inquiéter. Ils avaient confiance en ce service. Echizen et Aelita devaient le désamorcer au plus vite !

Ryoma ne semblait pas inquiet, et voyait plus en cela un énième défi. Mais Aeli était receveuse, et doutait de sa capacité à renvoyer cette balle. Elle n'était pas extrêmement puissante, en accord avec son apparence frêle. Devait-elle garder le rôle qu'on lui avait assigné, et paraître totalement décontenancée et impuissante ? Devait-elle montrer sa détermination ? Elle perdrait l'avantage de la surprise si elle dévoilait ses capacités immédiatement. Si elle restait dans la peau d'une fillette impuissante, peut-être que la vitesse réduirait, qu'ils prendraient confiance… Il fallait tenter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire. Elle se recula donc au maximum, déterminée à trouver la faille de ce service. Quand la balle suivante arriva, Aelita était plus loin et la balle par conséquent moins puissante. Mais à peine sa raquette l'eut-elle effleurée qu'elle vola et partit s'écraser contre le grillage derrière elle. Ok, c'était mal barré.

- Eh, Seigaku se fout de nous ?! Des premières années, une fille, et des crevettes qui plus est ! Impossible que la gamine en jupette renvoie cette balle ! Et puis d'abord… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fout une fille dans une équipe masculine ? Seigaku doit vraiment manquer de bons joueurs !

Aeli se tourna vers la voix, bien décidée à la fusiller du regard, et se rattrapa au dernier moment, transformant son regard noir en petit regard tremblotant de chiot battu. Safe ! « Je suis une petite fille adorable et impuissante, une petite fille adorable et impuissante. »

- Qu'avec des services ! QU'AVEC DES SERVICES ! Se mirent à hurler les supporters de Hyotei en chœur.

C'était dur, très dur. La pression psychologique était énorme. Hyotei avait gagné son premier jeu en cinq minutes et qu'avec un service.

- Ryoma, c'est à nous de servir. Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on se serve de notre formation plus tôt que prévu. On ne peut pas perdre notre service !

- Y a intérêt à ce qu'on l'utilise cette satanée formation ! Tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai enduré pour qu'on arrive à la mettre en place ?

- Et moi donc !

- Bref, tu vas faire ton service rapide ?

- Ça ne sert à rien, ce mec doit s'être entraîné avec son partenaire, et les services de ce dernier frôlent les 200 km/heure. Je pense plutôt le faire rapide, mais y ajouter un effet. Si je fais une faute, je ferais mon service normal. Dans les deux cas, on se met en position direct, pigé ?

- Ouaip.

Aelita se mit en place pour servir, et effectua son service rapide, en y ajoutant un effet coupé pour que la balle rebondisse moins que d'habitude. Cependant, Shishido et son rising shot la renvoyèrent sans difficultés. Mais Ryoma et Aelita étaient déjà en place, et dans une formation assez étrange. En effet, ils étaient tous les deux au milieu du terrain, côte à côte, à environ deux mètres de distances l'un de l'autre. Mais le plus étrange, ce fut leurs mouvements. Aelita était sur la partie gauche du terrain et Echizen à droite, et la balle filait vers le coin droit du terrain. Logiquement, Echizen aurait dû y aller, pouvait y aller, et aurait récupéré la balle sans véritables difficultés, le connaissant. Cependant, ce fut Aelita qui fonça vers le coin droit, tandis qu'Echizen, lui, partit près du filet à gauche. Cette étrangeté sembla décontenancer les deux joueurs adverses, et la gamine en profita pour effectuer un passing shot qui frôla Shishido et fila vers le coin droit du court adverse. Malheureusement, le point n'était pas acquis puisque Choutaro avait réagi assez rapidement en renvoyant la balle à droite, touchant au passage le filet. La balle tomba cependant dans le camp des Seigaku, et ça promettait d'être compliqué à rattraper. Cependant, Aeli et Ryoma étaient bien organisé, et grâce à ses split step, en instant le jeune garçon fut à droite du filet tandis qu'Aeli partait au fond à gauche. Ryoma, qui avait, en acceptant de jouer en double, mis de côté son orgueil et son habituel jeu d'attaque, effectua une jolie volée amortie qui piqua le point aux Hyotei.

Visiblement, personne à part les Seigaku ne s'attendaient à une formation aussi étrange. Inui arborait un air plus que satisfait et Oishi semblait fier, tout comme Fuji d'ailleurs.

- J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Aelita aurait pu nous pondre un truc pareil, lança Oishi, tandis que les échanges continuaient.

- Oui, approuva Inui. C'était une formation plutôt ingénieuse, cette formation Miroir. En se plaçant en ligne au milieu du court, ils brouillent leurs adversaires, qui ne savent pas lequel des deux va aller frapper la balle. Ils savent dans quelle partie du court c'est à eux de récupérer la balle, et composent avec. La formation est en fait très simple. Quand Aelita fonce dans le coin à droite, Echizen monte au filet à gauche et inversement. Chacun couvre le couloir qui est de son côté, et en fonction de qui est devant et qui est derrière, l'un couvre le fond et l'autre le filet. Ainsi, il n'y a aucun angle mort dans le court.

- Je pense qu'en fait, le plus impressionnant, c'est leur entraînement, commenta Fuji. Convaincre Echizen a été dur, mais ça a porté ses fruits. Dire qu'ils ont dû se suivre tous les jours, caler leurs pas l'un sur l'autre, jouer ensemble, s'entraîner ensemble, manger ensemble, travailler ensemble. Aelita poussait jusqu'à lui balancer des trucs dessus pour voir s'il l'avait prévu et s'il était en phase avec ses mouvements. Ils ont dû passer plus de temps ensemble que n'importe qui – sauf peut-être Kikumaru et Oishi – pour arriver à presque prédire les mouvements de leur partenaire. Hyotei ne peut pas le remarquer en les voyant tous les deux se chamailler et se balancer des piques, mais ça les a vraiment rapprochés. Et s'ils ne sont pas un aussi bon double que la Golden Pair, ces deux-là se débrouillent bien tout de même…

Sur le terrain, le score était maintenant de deux jeux à un pour Hyotei. Et Aelita devait trouver que c'était le bon moment pour lâcher son visage de gamine et leur montrer sa détermination, puisqu'elle se positionna bien prêt du filet lorsque ce fut le tour d'Echizen de servir. « Le duo de nain », comme on les appelait dans les tribunes de Hyotei, allait leur montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Ryoma effectua son habituel service twisté, mais Choutaro, qui avait vu le coup venir, s'était reculé de quelques pas et avait renvoyé la balle en un magnifique lob. Tandis qu'Echizen était parti se placer à l'arrière pour la rattraper, Aelita était montée au filet en attaque. Et quand Shishido renvoya la balle, elle était décidée à ne pas la laisser passer et la renvoya avant même qu'elle ne rebondisse au sol. Surpris par ce premier retour, leurs deux adversaires ne purent que regarder la balle filer devant leurs yeux. Le jeu suivant se passa rapidement. Aelita en attaque au filet et Echizen à l'arrière, aucune balle ne passait. Choutaro tenta bien un lob, mais la balle fut facilement récupérée par Echizen qui la renvoya en passant juste à côté de la tête d'Aelita, qui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Leur défense et leur attaque étaient bien synchronisés, et leurs adversaires avaient du mal à marquer. Le jeu était de 2 à 3, Aelita et Echizen ne parvenant toujours pas à renvoyer le Scud Serve d'Ootori.

Mais ce fut quand ils gagnèrent leur troisième jeux que le véritable match débuta. Aeli avait vu le regard déterminé de Shishido, et avait immédiatement compris de quoi il retournait : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce double. Son regard lui fit froid dans le dos, et même Ryoma sembla perdre un peu de son arrogance en voyant une telle détermination. Dès lors, le sort du match fut fixé : Hyotei gagna sept jeux à cinq.

Epuisée, les deux compères se laissèrent glisser au sol. Tous les deux, c'était la première fois qu'ils perdaient. Le score des matchs étaient de un partout, le prochain match serait déterminant. Kawamura le comprit immédiatement en voyant ses amis se tourner vers lui pour l'encourager. S'il perdait, Seigaku pourrait toujours remonter mais la balance pencherait plus en faveur de Hyotei. Aeli s'en voulut d'avoir perdu et de mettre une telle pression sur les épaules de son Senpai. Cependant, il semblait déterminé. Saisissant d'une main l'énorme mat du drapeau fabriqué par Momo pour encourager l'équipe, il le souleva. Ah, et précisons que même à trois, Kachiro, Katsuo et Horio n'avaient pas réussi à la bouger de plus de deux centimètres.

- Kawamura-senpai ! C'est… tu as gagné en force, non ? S'exclama Aelita.

Inui hocha discrètement la tête, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas intéressé seulement à Kaidoh, celui-là. Et avait probablement récolté beaucoup de données également. Derrière, les Hyotei semblaient surpris de la force du Seigaku. Tant mieux. Une voix arrogante la tira de sa satisfaction, ainsi que les exclamations de surprise venant des tribunes.

- Kabaji… Réveille Jiro !

Kabaji Munehiro, géant de presque deux mètres, souleva son compagnon Jiro, qui dormait, visiblement peu inquiet de la suite des évènements. C'était donc lui qui ne cessait de ronfler dans les tribunes… trop chou ! On aurait dit un bébé faisant sa sieste. Mais la jeune fille ne le regarda pas plus longtemps, se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix arrogante et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis, ensemble, Echizen et elle pointèrent du doigt le capitaine des Hyotei en gueulant « Le roi des Singes ! », provoquant ainsi le rire franc et moqueur de leur équipe.

_[Flashback]_

- _Rah, Aelita, t'es encore là ?!_

- _Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille jusqu'au tournoi du Kanto ! Lança la jeune fille. Ouvre le portail ou je l'escalade ! _

_A regret, le jeune prince appuya sur le bouton, et le portail s'entrouvrit. Sans attendre, la fillette s'introduisit dans le jardin et se précipita vers la grande demeure. _

- _Oh, c'est la première fois que je rentre. C'est vachement grand !_

- _Mmh. _

_Ryoma la fit entrer dans la maison, et apercevant la mère et le père de ce dernier, la fillette se plia en deux pour les saluer le plus respectueusement possible. Elle qui était venue juste pour embêter Ryoma tout l'après-midi se retrouva finalement à table avec la famille Echizen, Rinko semblant l'apprécier. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à côté du fils et en face du père, qui ne cessa de charrier Ryoma sur le fait qu'il avait enfin une petite amie, etc, etc. Les deux avaient beau répéter qu'ils n'étaient que partenaires de double, le vieil homme ne semblait rien vouloir entendre. Au fond, Aeli était satisfaite : maintenant que les parents de Ryoma la connaissaient et qu'elle avait vu que son père voulait qu'il ait une petite copine, ce serait bien plus simple pour Tomo et elle d'introduire Sakuno ! Ahah, c'était un génie du mal…_

_Après le repas, Echizen la traîna sur le terrain : quitte à ce qu'elle soit venue, autant jouer. Durant les échanges de balles, il y eut quelques échanges de paroles. _

- _Eh, Ryoma. Tu voudrais affronter quelqu'un en particulier, à Hyotei ? _

- _Le roi des Singes._

- … _Le roi des Singes ? C'est qui, celui-là ?_

- _Atobe Keigo-sama, lança le jeune garçon en appuyant bien sur le –sama pour se moquer. Le capitaine du peuple des Singes. _

- _Oh. Je ne crois pas l'avoir rencontré. Il ressemble à quoi ? _

- _Tu le reconnaîtras dès que tu le verras. Cheveux violacés, grain de beauté sous l'œil droit, et un charisme étonnant pour un macaque. Généralement, il est suivit d'une tonne de fangirls qui hurlent leur amour, et est incroyablement arrogant._

- _Incroyablement arrogant, tu veux dire, plus que toi ? C'est possible, ça ? Se moqua Aeli, ce qui lui valut une balle dans la tête. _

- _Ahah, très drôle. Regarde plutôt la balle, au lieu de dire des âneries. _

- _Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-elle en se frottant le crâne. _

_[fin du flashback]_

- C'est moi que vous traitez de roi des singes, gamins ? Lança Atobe d'un air supérieur.

L'ignorant, ce qui d'ailleurs sembla passablement énerver, Aeli et Echizen pouffèrent de rire en chœur : ils avaient dit ça sans vraiment y penser, et autour d'eux, les fangirls d'Atobe hurlèrent leur mécontentement. Eiji frotta la tête de Ryoma.

- Tiens, notre Ochibi qui rigole ! Aelita, tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il pouffe de rire comme ça ?

La jeune fille ignora la remarque, ayant trouvé le moment parfait pour introduire Sakuno. Attrapant cette dernière par le poignet, elle la propulsa vers son ami. Elle rougit, puis entrouvrit la bouche :

- Euh… Ryoma-kun… tu es… mignon… quand tu rigoles, avait marmonné la brunette avant de se casser en courant pour se planquer derrière une Tomoka morte de rire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la tête de la gamine que Kikumaru frotta.

- Oui, toi aussi tu es trop mignonne quand tu fais cette tête ! Eh, tout le monde : pour notre futur petit couple, hip, hip, hip… HOURRA !

Les supporters morts de rire reprirent cela en chœur, tandis que Ryoma enfonçait sa casquette sur sa tête et que Sakuno se faisait encore plus petite dans le dos de Tomoka. Echizen avait bien tenté de le dissimuler, mais la rougeur qui montait sur ses joues n'avait pas échappé à Aelita. Malheureusement, personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir vu, sauf un Inui dont le regard s'était éclairé derrière ses lunettes et qui griffonnait dans son carnet à toute vitesse, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage. _Hihi, de bonnes données que voilà…_

Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur petite conversation. Le roi des Singes – euh, pardon, Atobe-sama – les regardait d'un air agacé, visiblement surpris que son petit tour avec Kabaji soulevant Jiro d'une main ne les ait pas plus ébranlés que ça. L'arbitre semblant également s'impatienter, Kawamura et Kabaji filèrent – enfin, vu leur stature à tous les deux, il serait plus juste de dire « foncèrent » - se placer sur le terrain. Le simple 3 pouvait commencer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : L'arrivée de l'agaçante petite sœur **

- Impossible…

- Taka-san… se fait dominer en force !

- Comment Kabaji a-t-il pu réussir le coup du tsunami ? Il… ne l'a vu qu'une fois !

Aelita ouvrait grand la bouche, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. A sa droite, elle pouvait voir Atobe fixer d'un air plus que satisfait son « homme de main ». Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que les deux joueurs s'affrontaient, rivalisaient en force, en puissance, en attaque. Kawamura avait sorti le coup du tsunami qu'il avait appris par Ishida de Fudomine. Cependant, il était parvenu à contourner le danger en l'exécutant à deux mains au lieu d'une. Et voilà que Kabaji lui retournait son coup ! La pression psychologique des Hyotei associée au choc de se faire avoir par sa propre technique, tout cela avait ébranlé Kawamura. Le score était de quatre jeux à deux en faveur de Hyotei. C'était impensable. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre le 3ème simple. Mais Taka, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, ne pouvait que retourner quelques coups de Kabaji. Impossible.

- Les données d'avant match ne servent à rien contre lui, marmonna Inui, le nez dans ses cahiers. Il semble pouvoir apprendre une technique juste en la voyant.

Taka-san semblait désespéré. D'ailleurs, il l'était probablement, puisqu'il effectua son Hadokyuu d'une seule main au lieu de deux. Plus de puissance, plus de vitesse, mais plus de dangers aussi. Il le fit une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Son poignet n'allait pas tenir le choc, son coude non plus ! Aelita se cacha les yeux, puis entrouvrit les doigts pour suivre tout de même le déroulement du match. Kabaji retournait coup pour coup, et s'appropria tout aussi facilement la technique du Hadokyuu à une main. Oh, c'était mal barré, c'était mal barré…

Fuji, paniqué, cria à Kawamura d'arrêter cela immédiatement. Inui griffonnait sans attendre dans son cahier. Tezuka restait impassible mais Aeli pouvait sentir sa tension, de même que pour Oishi et Kaidoh. Eiji avait cessé ses plaisanteries, et Momo agitait avec ferveur son grand drapeau, manquant de le faire tomber à chaque mouvement. C'était à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps sa raquette, à celui qui aurait le poignet le moins faible.

Kabaji lâcha sa raquette.

Kawamura lâcha sa raquette.

Les deux venaient d'atteindre leurs limites.

Le simple n°3 était considéré comme un match nul.

Les deux joueurs pissaient le sang, la main enflée et en mauvais état. Aelita déglutit en voyant les gouttes rouges tomber sur le sol. Elle remarqua l'air déterminé de Fuji qui venait de se saisir de la raquette ensanglantée de Taka.

- Taka-san, je peux t'emprunter cette raquette ?

L'autre approuva d'un signe de la tête, légèrement surpris, tandis que Fuji partait se placer sur le terrain. Son adversaire n'était pas là. Aelita tourna la tête, et vit qu'aucun des Hyotei présent ne partait vers le court. Normal, le prochain adversaire des Seigaku était Akutagawa Jiro, l'autre endormi des Hyotei ! Avec un petit sourire, la fillette alla tapoter l'épaule du roi des Singes.

- Euh… Votre Majesté… Je crois que votre fidèle sujet est en train de ronfler dans les gradins.

Sur un claquement de doigts de son capitaine et sans plus attendre, Shishido alla réveiller son camarade d'un coup de pied entre les côtes. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait debout : yeux perdus dans le vide, gestes de zombie, un vrai somnambule ! Fuji eut l'air un peu surpris en voyant débarquer cet adversaire atypique, mais se reprit bien vite : il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, c'était tout de même un titulaire de Hyotei. Le senpai d'Aelita était totalement concentré… jusqu'à qu'une petite voix aigüe gueule avec une voix incroyablement forte « KYYYYYAAH, VAS-Y MON PRINCE, VAS-Y FUJIIIIIIII ! ».

A ce moment-là, allez savoir pourquoi, les Seigaku et les Hyotei se sont retournés d'un même mouvement vers Aeli.

- Eh, me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas moi ! grogna la jeune fille en désignant une gamine qui sautillait sur place. C'est elle.

- Nom de Dieu… Hibiki ! Arrête ça immédiatement, tu me fous la honte ! marmonna Shishido.

Sur le coup, Aelita eut du mal à comprendre. Puis en voyant la gamine, ses cheveux bruns, ses adorables petites fossettes, ses yeux foncés de la même forme et de la même couleur que Ryou Shishido, aucun doute : c'était sa petite sœur !

- Oooh, trop chou ! lança-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- Te moque pas, la naine ! répliqua Shishido.

- J't'ai causé, casquette-man ?!

- Répète un peu pour voir ?!

- Casquette-man, casquette-man, casquette-man !

Derrière, la dénommée Hibiki recommençait à hurler le nom de Fuji, qui commençait sérieusement à être embarrassé. Atobe se tenait la tête, un air sérieusement agacé sur le visage, et ne cessait de fusiller la fillette du regard. Finalement, Aelita, que les cris commençaient sérieusement à énerver, se tourna vers la gamine qui devait avoir aux alentours de 9/10 ans.

- Pitié, la ferme !

- Dis donc, la naine, j't'ai parlé ? Quand on n'est même pas capable de battre mon abruti de frère, on se la ferme !

- Qui tu traites de naine, minimoys ?! Respecte un peu tes aînés, grogna Aeli.

- Hibiki, arrête de me traiter d'idiot, et tais-toi ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu soutiennes Fuji au lieu de ton propre frère ! se lamenta Shishido à son tour.

- Dites, vous allez bien ensemble, la naine et toi, nii-san. Deux vrais boulets !

Shishido et Aeli se regardèrent, manquant de s'étouffer, puis se saisirent chacun d'une épaule d'Hibiki avant de la secouer comme un prunier.

- T'as fumé, oui ?! Deux boulets ?! Bien ensemble ?!

Autour, tout le monde rigolait. Franchement. Aeli avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Elle baissa la tête, grogna et alla bouder sur le banc. Fuji sembla chercher son regard, et elle finit par le croiser. Tous les deux se comprirent rien qu'en se voyant, un mélange de compassion et d'agacement : sans aucun doute que cette gamine allait pas leur foutre la paix de sitôt !

Sur le terrain, Jiro ronflait. Coup de chance, d'ailleurs, les rires se dirigèrent ainsi plus vers lui que vers le trio Hibiki/Ryou/Aelita.

Shishido de son côté boudait aussi, tandis que la petite fille continuait de supporter Fuji. D'ailleurs, ce dernier y allait de bon cœur. Jiro semblait être un adepte du _serve and volley_, un service suivi d'une montée au filet, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Shusuke Fuji était connu comme un véritable prodige. Il fit la démonstration de son troisième contre, le Hakugei. Le bélouga, quoi, une baleine blanche. Perso, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il l'a appelé comme ça, parce que j'ai jamais vu une baleine blanche voler, revenir en arrière pour rebondir dans le terrain et foncer dans la main de Fuji. Si, si, j'vous jure que la balle est revenue dans sa main. D'après Inui, ce serait grâce au vent et à un puissant effet rétro. Mouais. Un peu incroyable.

Mais Fuji était un génie. Un prodige.

D'ailleurs, il remporta le match haut la main, 6 jeux à 1. Jiro, qui s'était réveillé et sautillait comme une puce après avoir vu le Hakugei de Fuji, ne cessait de crier son bonheur d'avoir joué contre un tel génie. Quant à Hibiki, elle gueulait elle aussi, mais de son côté c'était un véritable cri de fangirl. Aelita, elle, avait regardé le match totalement captivée. Etait-il possible d'être aussi gracieux et fort dans un match de tennis ? N'était-ce pas un rêve que de voir ce garçon de 14 ans, frêle, petit et au visage doux, jouer comme un génie au tennis ? Sortir des coups tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres, tout en souriant et en restant frais comme un gardon ? La française commençait à comprendre pourquoi Hibiki l'adorait tant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le génie Fuji jouer pour de bon, se défouler, et c'était incroyable. Magnifique.

Hibi jeta un œil à Aelita, qui gardait les siens rivés sur son senpai. Puis, sans attendre, elle se précipita vers elle et lui balança un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia, lui arrachant au passage un cri perçant.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH , PUT**N DE BORD*L DE M*RDE ! (excusez sa vulgarité.)

Tout le monde se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage, et fixa les deux filles.

- OÏ, OÏ, CA VA PAS, OUI ?! continuait de crier Aeli, larmes aux yeux. Ça fait mal !

- Ne touche pas à MON prince, idiote !

- Depuis quand c'est TON prince, hein ?! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai fait que le regarder jouer !

- Bah justement, arrête !

- Eh, Hibiki, excuse-toi ! intervint Shishido.

- La ferme, abruti d'nii-san !

- ...

- Aelita, ça va ? marmonna Oishi tandis qu'Eiji était plié de rire derrière lui.

- Hm, j'vais juste avoir un magnifique bleu sur le tibia gauche.

- Si tu veux, j'ai mon Inui Juice Deluxe Life qui réduit la douleur… chuchota Inui.

- Il réduit la douleur en me donnant mal au ventre, non ?! grogna Aelita en s'éloignant de son senpai.

Tout le monde s'attroupait autour d'Hibi et Aeli, qui se fixaient d'un regard mauvais. Hibiki n'avait que neuf ans, mais c'était déjà une sacrée peste ! Choutaro rigola en voyant l'air désespéré de son partenaire de double.

- T'en fais pas, Shishido-senpai. Elle finira par devenir gentille.

La petite fille semblait s'être calmée, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car Fuji commit l'erreur de s'approcher des deux fillettes pour demander à sa kohai si ça allait. Profitant de l'occasion, l'autre lui avait sauté dessus, et le joueur s'était retrouvé obligé de lâcher sa raquette et de la porter pour ne pas qu'ils tombent tous les deux. Etrangement, cela mis les nerfs d'Aelita à vif. Cette sale gamine, elle allait la…

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI, CES BETISES ?! imposa d'une voix autoritaire et arrogante Atobe.

Autour de lui, ses fans se mirent à crier son prénom, heureuses de voir leur idole remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

- Tezuka et moi-même avons un match à débuter.

Ce fut là qu'Aelita le remarqua. En plus de cet air orgueilleux, sa façon de parler l'était tout autant. « Et moi-même » ? C'était qui ? Le Pape ? La Reine d'Angleterre ? On ne disait plus ça depuis l'époque de Louis XVI ! C'était bien le capitaine de l'équipe de Hyotei, comptant plus de 200 joueurs étudiant dans un collège de riches ! Tout en arrogance.

Tezuka hocha la tête, et les deux joueurs partirent se placer sur le terrain. Au moment même où Atobe avait posé un pied sur le court, les acclamations avaient débutés.

- LE GAGNANT SERA HYOTEI ! LE GAGNANT SERA HYOTEI !

Le capitaine des Hyotei leva le doigt au ciel, et immédiatement, les paroles changèrent.

- SEIGAKU VA PERDRE ! SEIGAKU VA PERDRE !

Le geste suivant fut celui d'un maître d'orchestre coordonnant parfaitement ses musiciens.

- LE GAGNANT SERA HYOTEI, C'EST ATOBE QUI VA GAGNER ! LE GAGNANT SERA HYOTEI, C'EST ATOBE QUI VA GAGNER !

Un sifflement admirateur échappa à Aelita. Waw, y avait pas à dire, il avait un sacré charisme, pour un singe ! Quand il claqua des doigts, tous les hurlements s'arrêtèrent et les gradins devinrent silencieux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de le fixer d'un air surpris, et il lui retourna un regard suffisant.

Message compris, elle était loin d'avoir le même charisme que lui et de pouvoir commander une foule du bout des doigts. Merci, Atobe-sama, de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Match au meilleur set ! Atobe de Hyotei au service.

Le match débuta, et immédiatement, un intense échange s'ensuivit. Atobe et Tezuka n'avaient pas la même grâce que Fuji, mais elle prenait autant voire plus de plaisir à regarder ces deux là s'affronter. Finalement, le premier point revint à Atobe.

Nouveaux cris de fangirls.

- Exalte-toi de mes magnifiques prouesses ! lança Atobe en claquant des doigts.

Aelita ne put s'empêcher de pousser et de l'imiter.

- Exalte-toi de mes magnifiques prouesses !

Cela eut pour effet, un éclat de rire du côté des Seigaku, et un regard noir de la part d'Atobe dans sa direction… ainsi que vers Jiro et Choutaro, qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Quand les « Hyotei ! Hyotei ! Hyotei ! » reprirent, Aelita gigota en sautillant sur place pour attirer l'attention de ses camarades. Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant que le match débutait, elle finit par réussir à faire passer son message, sous les yeux curieux de l'équipe adverse.

Puis elle reporta enfin son attention sur le match. Le score était de 30-15 en faveur d'Atobe. Mais bientôt, la Tezuka Zone apparut aux yeux de toute l'équipe. La balle, dotée d'une forte rotation, revenait invariablement vers Tezuka ! Et il ne bougeait d'un pied… Autour de lui, un cercle d'environ un mètre et demi de diamètre, mais pas plus, formé par son pied droit qui était le seul à bouger. Seigaku gagna le premier point, c'était le signal qu'attendait Aelita. Quand elle leva les deux bras, tout le monde se mit à crier, pas très en chœur :

- SEIGAKU, SEIGAKU, SEIGAKU !

Elle tendit le doigt, d'autres paroles furent criées, bien que n'étant pas super coordonnées, ce qui donnait un peu de la bouillie vocale.

- TEZUKA ! TEZUKA ! TEZUKA !

Là, Atobe la fusilla carrément du regard, visiblement contrarié. Probablement que s'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, elle serait morte direct. Tezuka, lui, semblait impassible, mais Aeli crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se former sur ses lèvres puis disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

Enfin, elle serra les poings pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter afin de ne pas déconcentrer le capitaine… Mais personne ne la vit et tout le monde continua à crier.

- Eh, regardez donc un peu votre chef d'orchestre ! cria-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, la fixa, rigola. Ben merci, tiens ! Hibiki, toujours accrochée à Fuji, lui tira la langue, et Atobe se fendit d'un irrésistible sourire moqueur qui fit crier de joie toutes ces demoiselles. Aeli lui tira la langue et se rassit, boudeuse. Derrière elle, Hibiki pouffait, donnant des envies de meurtre à la jeune fille.  
Le match reprit.

- Tu joues plutôt bien, malgré ce que tu as au bras, Tezuka…

- Non ! hurla Oishi. Le coude de Tezuka est parfaitement remis à présent !

- Excuse-moi, senpai, je crois qu'on a loupé un épisode, lança Aelita en désignant Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh et les premières années qui se regardaient d'un air étonné.

- Tezuka… a été blessé au bras en première année. Bien qu'il soit gaucher, il jouait de la main droite contre nos aînés… Certains n'ont pas apprécié, et l'un d'eux l'a blessé au coude gauche.

- HEIN ?!

Le match se poursuivait sur le terrain, sans que les joueurs ne tournent la tête vers les Seigaku. Aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage, on était à 3 jeux partout.

- Mais il est rétabli, maintenant ! Son médecin traitant lui a donné le feu vert !

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre. Puis on reporta son attention sur le match, pile au moment où le capitaine de Seigaku effectuait un lob à la suite d'un rattrapage raté. Atobe allait smasher, sans aucun doute !

Du moins, c'était ce qu'Aeli pensait jusqu'à ce que son adversaire renvoie une balle normale, ni un smash, ni même une amortie.

- Safe ! soupira Eiji.

- Non. Il semble vouloir faire durer le match, fit remarquer Inui.

Aeli fixa son regard sur Atobe. Qui, lui, fixait le sien sur le coude de Tezuka.

- Eh, Inui-senpai…

- Hm ?

- Atobe-sama a un don pour repérer les points faibles, non ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Le coude du capitaine est guéri. Mais pas son épaule, annonça Aelita d'un air qui n'appelait aucune réponse.

- Pardon ?! hurla cependant Oishi. Impossible !

- Regardez son regard. Il fixe l'épaule de Tezuka-senpai. Il fait durer le match. Il essaye de réveiller sa blessure. Aucun doute.

Inui laissa échapper un sifflement, même lui n'y avait pas fait attention, trop concentré à prendre des données sur son capitaine. Oishi regarda à son tour les yeux d'Atobe, et sembla pâlir. Aelita avait raison !

- Tezuka, arrête ce match immédiatement ! hurla-t-il. Mon oncle a dit pas de match de longue durée ! Ca va ruiner ton bras…

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un regard froid de la part dudit Tezuka, qui ne semblait pas, mais alors vraiment pas décidé à abandonner.

Bon. C'était à prévoir.

Devant la réaction du capitaine, l'équipe ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, de même que la coach qui était sur le banc. Elle n'en perdait cependant pas son sérieux, et observait avec attention Tezuka. Il était sous sa responsabilité, pas question qu'il se fasse mal de nouveau !

Aelita jura intérieurement. Si le match durait trop longtemps, le capitaine Tezuka pourrait-il encore jouer au tennis ? Atobe devait sans doute penser à cela, car son expression passait successivement par une légère hésitation, puis une détermination sans faille, un air de concentration intense et de nouveau une légère hésitation. Les deux joueurs se renvoyaient la balle sans faiblir, et les yeux du capitaine des Seigaku exprimaient une incroyable détermination.

Il venait d'accepter le défi d'endurance d'Atobe.

Le score était désormais de 6 jeux à 5. C'était serré, mais si Tezuka gagnait le prochain jeu, il n'y aurait pas de Tie-Break, et donc pas de prolongations. Tant mieux. Et tant pis pour Hyotei. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi que le match avait débuté.

- C'est fini, lâcha Inui.

- Hein ?! Le capitaine n'a pas encore abandonné ! cria Eiji.

- J'ai pas dit ça. Juste que c'est inutile de prendre de nouvelles données. C'est désormais un match de volonté.

- Ah… Ne dis pas de choses qui prêtent à confusion, s'il te plaît ! grogna le garçon en secouant ses cheveux rouges.

Le match continuait. Atobe semblait légèrement moins sûr de lui. L'épaule de Tezuka tenait le choc malgré le long match, et il n'avait sans aucun doute pas prévu cela. Malgré la durée du match, Tezuka était toujours aussi précis, mais Atobe ne se laissait pas faire. Et ce fut-là que le capitaine impassible commit une erreur, à savoir un lob.

Enfin, une erreur, mais finalement non.

Le premier smash frappa le grip de Tezuka, et la balle rebondit de nouveau. Atobe effectua un nouveau smash… qui fonça droit sur Tezuka, grâce à la Tezuka Zone. Et l'adolescent termina ce magnifique échange avec un drop shot de type zéro qui roula vers lui sans même avoir rebondi sur le terrain.

Une dernière balle. Maintenant, plus qu'une balle et il gagnait. Aeli le vit comme dans un rêve lancer la balle pour servir, et la balle retomber par terre en même temps que sa raquette. Immédiatement, un cri échappa aux Seigaku qui se précipitèrent sur le terrain, Ryoma excepté.

- N'avancez pas ! leur hurla leur capitaine, les figeant sur place. Le match n'est pas fini.

- Capitaine, c'est de la folie de continuer à jouer, lâcha Aelita.

- Tu essaies de tenir ta promesse envers le capitaine Yamato ? demanda Oishi en l'empêchant d'avancer plus. La promesse d'unir le club et de mener l'équipe au tournoi national.

- Cap'taine Yamato ? demanda Aeli.

- L'ancien capitaine de l'équipe.

- SEIGAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! hurla Kawamura, coupant court aux discussions en agitant l'immense drapeau, son bras visiblement rétabli.

- SE-I-GA-KU ! hurlèrent les joueurs en chœur.

Le match reprit sur ces bons encouragements. Atobe remonta, on venait d'entrer dans le Tie-Break. Mais avec son épaule, Tezuka ne pouvait marquer lors que c'était à son tour de servir. Toutefois, il s'accrochait. Le Tie-Break durait depuis maintenant une demi-heure. On en était à 40-39 en faveur d'Atobe. 40-40. 41-40. 41-41. 41-42. 42-42.

- J'aurais jamais cru que le capitaine soit quelqu'un de si borné, lança Aelita d'un air désespéré, tandis qu'Echizen approuvait ces sages paroles d'un signe de la tête.

Tous voulaient l'arrêter, mais aucun n'osait. C'était son choix. Personne ne pouvait arrêter ce match. Atobe et Tezuka avaient tous les deux atteint leurs limites. A travers le tennis, ils ne pouvaient cesser de s'affronter. S'ils pouvaient encore jouer, c'était uniquement grâce à leur force psychologique. Gagner ou perdre n'était plus le problème. Tout ce qui leur importait désormais était de se donner à fond.

Le capitaine effectua un Zero Shiki Drop Shot. Mais à cause de sa blessure, il ne pouvait pas donner suffisamment d'effet, et la balle rebondit. Atobe la récupéra en catastrophe, manquant de s'écraser sur le filet. Tezuka lâcha sa raquette de douleur. C'était fini.

Atobe avait vaincu 7 jeux à 6.

ET CET ABRUTI DE CAPITAINE TEZUKA S'EXCUSA SOUDAIN D'AVOIR PERDU !

Sans attendre, Aelita sauta par-dessus le muret en pierre et le secoua un peu, énervée.

- Tu t'excuses, senpai ?! Tu t'excuses ?!

- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé, Aelita, lança le capitaine, visiblement surpris que la jeune fille lui fasse cela.

- Mais je te demande pas de t'excuser ! Ou alors excuse-toi de ta bêtise et de nous avoir fait une peur pareille ! Mais pas d'avoir perdu !

Un petit rire survint, et Aelita, étonnée, tourna la tête du côté du roi des singes.

- Toi, ne rigole pas, tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

De bruyants éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le stade, et la tension sembla se dissiper.

… Quoi que. Oishi était toujours totalement paniqué pour Tezuka, de même que le reste de l'équipe.

De plus, Kaidoh se pointa à son tour sur le terrain. Il y avait en effet deux matchs partout, plus un match nul, il manquait donc un match pour départager les deux équipes, et ce fut la Vipère qui s'y colla.

D'ailleurs, ce match se finit assez rapidement, l'adversaire de Kaidoh ayant eu la délicatesse de se prendre le boomerang Snake dans la tronche après seulement deux jeux.

Voilà, c'était fini. Seigaku avait battu Hyotei.

Tous les joueurs partirent se mettre en ligne de chaque côté du terrain et saluèrent. Dans les gradins, Hibiki hurlait son amour pour Seigaku, et surtout pour Fuji, tandis que son frère désespéré soupirait. Aelita le réconforta d'un regard compatissant avant de lui serrer la main.

- La prochaine fois, on perdra pas ! lança la jeune fille.

- Ça reste à voir, minipousse ! répliqua Shishido.

- Tu veux m'énerver, casquette-man ?!

- C'est toi qui m'énerves !

- Quelle famille pourrie, autant le frère que la sœur, vous êtes tous les deux chiants !

- J't'en pose des questions ?!

- Allons, allons, Shishido-senpai, Aelita-san, du calme, marmonna Choutaro d'un air gêné, poussant les deux belligérants vers la sortie sous les rires des spectateurs.

Je vais vous avouer que j'ai eu très peur après avoir publié le chapitre 24... Eh oui : je n'étais plus du tout sûre de la position du grain de beauté de notre cher Atobe ! Oeil droit ou oeil gauche...? Et il s'est avéré que... eh oui, je ne m'étais pas trompée *-*

Mais pour m'éviter des frayeurs pareilles, la prochaine fois, je penserai à bien vérifier les petits détails avant de poster...

Bref. Ce chapitre marque également l'arrivée d'un - ou plutôt d'une - second O.C., qui va prendre de l'importance dans les chapitres qui suivornt.

Bonne lecture ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Ah, Atobe... Qu'il est courageux dans ce chapitre *-* (- fan d'Atobe-sama)

Bref, me revoilà XD

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Tous à la flotte ! **

- Wouah ! Mais c'est trop la classe ! fit Aelita, admirative devant l'énorme centre aquatique qui se dressait devant elle.

Basé sur le thème de la montagne, le centre aquatique était rempli de toboggans plus hauts les uns que les autres, de fausse neige, et même d'un télésiège pour monter tout en haut de la fausse montagne. Une piscine formait une rivière tout autour du parc, et agitée par des jets d'eau, permettait aux baigneurs de faire le tour sur une bouée. Les bouées, d'ailleurs, étaient en forme de doughnuts et s'empilaient sur les bords des piscines, à disposition des nageurs. Une grande piscine à vague était située au centre même du parc, et était entourée d'un haut muret servant de promenade, sur lequel s'alignaient bancs et faux sapins couverts de neige. En haut d'une fausse montagne qui montait bien à 15 mètres de hauteur, trois grands toboggans descendaient en pente raide, en serpent, ou encore en une pente plus douce pour le dernier. Divers snacks et autres buvettes vendaient des hot-dogs, hamburgers, pain de pèche, chips, frites, et autres trucs pour casser la croûte.

Toute l'équipe de Seigaku regarda autour d'elle, et un sifflement admiratif échappa à Kikumaru.

- On va s'amuseeeeeeeeer ! cria ce dernier en sautillant sur place, puis en s'inclinant bien bas devant son capitaine, et surtout devant Ryuzaki-sensei. Merci beaucoup !

- Vous le méritez, soupira la vieille entraîneuse. Vous avez battu Hyotei, ce n'est pas rien ! Et même si rien n'est encore joué pour le tournoi du Kanto, vous avez bien mérité cette petite sortie.

Le capitaine, en short de bain, avait hoché la tête et machinalement passé sa main sur son épaule bandée. Même à lui, ça allait lui faire du bien, cette sortie. Trois jours après leur victoire contre Hyotei, la coach avait réussi à le convaincre de partir se faire soigner dans un institut réputé en Allemagne. Sous l'insistance d'Oishi, qui s'inquiétait sérieusement, et de Ryuzaki-sensei, il avait fini par flancher et avait accepté. Partant à la fin de la semaine, cette sortie était l'occasion pour les Seigaku de profiter encore un peu de leur inébranlable capitaine.

Bon, bien sûr, ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, c'est que Hyotei serait aussi de la partie.

Ah ! N'allez pas croire que les Seigaku ont volontairement invité l'équipe adverse à se joindre à eux, hein. Ils ne se sont rendu compte de leur présence que quand Hibiki avait sauté sur le dos de Fuji en hurlant « mon Prince ! ». Apparemment, Atobe avait désiré s'offrir une petite journée de détente… et le reste de son équipe s'était _légèrement_ incrustée.

Pour vous représenter la scène, vous pouvez donc imaginer un groupe de jeunes gens entre 12 et 14 ans, vêtus de short de bains pour les garçons et de maillots deux pièces pour les filles, sauf pour Hibiki qui portait un une-pièce avec jupette. Tomoka, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, avait sorti un magnifique maillot noir orné de rubans sur les côtés du bas, et bavait comme pas possible sur les joueurs qui l'entouraient. Sakuno, elle, était toute rouge comme à son habitude et arborait un maillot deux-pièces bleu pâle orné d'un motif de rose, et avait exceptionnellement remonté ses cheveux en deux couettes hautes, comme Tomo, et les avait ornées de rubans roses. Aelita, de son côté, avait opté pour le seul truc qu'elle avait trouvé dans son armoire, à savoir un maillot qui se composait d'une brassière bordeaux surmontée de trois rangées de rubans roses pâles, et d'un bas du même bordeaux que le haut. Ses cheveux ayant poussé depuis son arrivée ici, elle s'était vue obligée de les remonter en deux macarons de chaque côté de son crâne pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux toute la journée.

Forcément, Shishido et Aelita avaient dès le début commencé à se crier dessus, l'un traitant l'autre de naine, tandis qu'elle répliquait en le désignant de « vieux joueur portant constamment sa casquette pour cacher un début de calvitie ». Original, n'est-ce pas ?

De même, il est également facile de deviner que Jiro était déjà en train de dormir sur un transat, Momo et Eiji en train d'embêter Echizen, Tomoka en train de pousser Sakuno vers son ami, Inui avec son éternel petit carnet, Fuji en train de contempler tout ce beau chaos avec son habituel sourire sur les lèvres, Hibiki en train de le tirer par le bras, et les deux capitaines des deux équipes en train de considérer ce désordre d'un air légèrement irrité pour Atobe, et impassible pour Tezuka.

- Bon ! cria Aelita en tapant dans ses mains. Allons-nous amuser !

- Ouais, bonne idée ! approuva Kikumaru.

Et sur ce, il immobilisa la jeune fille en lui attrapant les poignets, tandis que Momo saisissait ses chevilles.

- A la flotte !

- NON !

- Si, si, à la flotte !

- Non, faîtes pas ça ! Je… je sais pas nager, grogna la fillette avec un air un peu honteux sur le visage.

- Vrai ? demanda Momo en la lâchant. Comment on peut savoir que tu dis la vérité ?

- Bah, balance-moi, tu verras bien, lança-t-elle, un air narquois sur le visage. Par contre, Sakuno-chan sait nager, elle…

Momo et Eiji semblèrent se comprendre avec un seul regard, puis, sans attendre, attrapèrent Ryuzaki et la jetèrent à la flotte : une de moins ! Rapidement, Tomo la rejoignit, fit semblant de la noyer en gueulant :

- Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama, Sakuno se noie, viens vite l'aider !

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et même Atobe se fendit d'un sourire… bien qu'un peu hautain. Ryoma, quant à lui, se contenta de baisser sa casquette sur ses yeux et de soupirer, tout en ignorant royalement Sakuno. Enervée, Aelita fonça vers lui et le prit à part.

- T'es vraiment pas sympa !

- Quoi, j'ai fait quoi encore ?!

- Tu te comportes comme un abruti de première, voilà ce que tu fais ! Tu ne vois pas que Sakuno-chan essaye de se rapprocher de toi ?! Mais à chaque fois, tu l'ignores et te casses !

- …

Aelita la vit, la rougeur intempestive qui monta sur ses joues durant quelques secondes avant de disparaître tout aussi vite. Ah, peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Peut-être que cet abruti l'aimait bien, mais n'osait pas le lui dire. Peut-être avait-il peur qu'elle devienne plus importante que le tennis. Peut-être que plein de choses, en fait. Et à chaque fois que Sakuno faisait un pas vers lui, cette petite rougeur revenait, un peu plus présent à chaque fois.

La française allait le garder à l'œil, son partenaire !

- Bref, retournons voir les autres. Et essaie de faire un effort, s'il te plaît, parce que ton comportement la blesse vraiment !

Certes, Saku ne lui avait jamais dit clairement que ça la rendait triste. Mais c'était sans aucun doute pas très loin de la vérité. Echizen, visiblement désemparé par ce que lui avait annoncé Aeli, s'était dirigé droit vers Sakuno et l'avait complimentée sur sa tenue sans même ralentir à son approche. Fuji l'avait regardé d'un air intéressé, Kikumaru avait lâché un sifflement et Inui prenait des notes dans son calepin pour garder une trace de ce premier compliment fait à la petite Ryuzaki.

Ah, il s'améliorait, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Aelita, fière de son coup, partit en direction des toboggans, où elle retrouva Shishido et Choutaro, qui discutait gaiement.

- Tiens, salut minipousse !

- Salut le vieux.

- Je croyais que tu savais pas nager, qu'est-ce que tu fous aux toboggans ?

- Shishido-senpai, intervint Choutaro, l'arrivée des toboggans c'est pas une piscine mais une pente qui diminue progressivement. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se noie là-dedans.

- Ah ouais, pas faux.

Aeli laissa échapper un ricanement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que débarquèrent Hibiki et Fuji, que la gamine tirait par le bras. Les deux filles se toisèrent, puis Aelita esquissa un sourire. Le petit incident qui était arrivé durant les matchs contre Hyotei – à savoir un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia – avait été oublié, du moins en partie. A sa grande surprise, Hibi lui retourna son sourire. Probablement que de se retrouver avec la main de son prince dans la sienne l'avait mise de bonne humeur. Le petit groupe monta, redescendit le toboggan, remonta, le redescendit, cela cinq ou six fois tellement ils s'amusaient. Quoi que dans le cas de Fuji, c'était surtout parce qu'Hibiki ne le lâchait pas, et que la descente était le seul moment où il pouvait être un peu tranquille. Il ne quittait cependant pas son éternel sourire.

Aelita quitta finalement ses amis pour récupérer une bouée et se laisser flotter tranquillement sur le petit fleuve entourant le parc. La piscine faisait seulement un mètre de profondeur, elle avait donc pied, et de plus, le bassin était tellement encombré qu'elle ne risquait pas de se retourner. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle aperçut une silhouette bien connue allongée comme elle sur une bouée. En pagayant un peu avec les mains, elle rejoignit son senpai.

- Ah Inui-senpai ! Je me disais bien que c'était toi. Toujours en train de prendre des données, à ce que je vois…

- Hm… D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas nager, c'est ça ? demanda Inui tout en griffonnant des trucs.

- Euh, oui et alors ?

- Tu accepterais de me faire une faveur ?

- Ca dépend quoi, lança la fillette d'un air soupçonneux.

- Eh bien, si tu pouvais sauter à l'eau histoire que je vois ta réaction et celle des autres, ça me permettrait de prendre bonnes données… annonça le joueur avec un sourire qu'on ne pourrait que qualifier de flippant.

- Ah, pas question ! cria Aeli en prenant appui sur le bord du bassin pour s'éloigner de son senpai qui la fixait d'un air légèrement sadique.

Après s'être éloignée, la collégienne percuta une bouée… ou plus précisément la bouée. Celle d'Atobe, qui la fixa d'un regard légèrement agacé.

- Tezuka et moi-même étions en train de discuter. Quelle est cette manie de nous interrompre tout le temps, jeune fille ? lança le King des Hyotei d'un air un poil dédaigneux.

- Désolée, tentative d'esquive d'un senpai dangereux, répliqua Aelita en désignant d'un regard Inui, qui flottait doucement à la surface de l'eau.

Elle crut voir d'ailleurs le visage de Tezuka pâlir légèrement, quoi que c'était peut-être un effet d'optique. En tout cas, Atobe, qui avait suivi son regard, s'était tu, la réputation des boissons d'Inui étant bien sûr parvenue à ses oreilles. Mais comme elle le pensait, cette horreur n'était tout de même pas suffisante pour lui clouer le bec, et rapidement, il a toisa de nouveau, provoquant un profond soupir chez son interlocutrice. Cette dernière finit par pagayer de nouveau pour rejoindre le bord, laissant les deux capitaines face à face dans leur discussion.

Aeli sortit de la piscine et aperçut Tomo un peu plus loin. Son amie à couettes était toujours en train de baver devant les joueurs de tennis, et gardait à l'œil Sakuno qui elle, regardait Echizen. Ce dernier ne la voyait bien sûr pas, et était tiré par Momo qui voulait aller à la piscine à vagues. Un véritable gosse.

- Eh, Tomo-chan. Attrape Sakuno, et allons manger un dougnhut ensemble !

- Bonne idée !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et les trois filles partirent au point le plus élevé du parc aquatique. Sakuno observa avec anxiété le bord de la piscine à plongeoir : elle donnait en effet directement sur le muret surplombant la piscine à vagues.

- N'empêche, c'est vachement dangereux, ce bord sans barrière. N'importe qui passant trop près du bord pourrait tomber, soupira Sakuno.

- Bah, les gens doivent bien se douter qu'il faut faire attention ! répliqua Tomoka sans plus s'en soucier. Et en plus, les maîtres-nageurs sont là pour surveiller.

- Hm, tu as raison ! approuva Miss Tresses.

Aelita mordit à pleines dents dans son dougnhut au sucre.

- En tout cas, moi, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas m'approcher de ce bord dangereux ! Hors de question que je risque de tomber !

La collégienne repensa à Inui lui demandant d'aller sauter dans le grand bassin. Franchement, elle espérait qu'il plaisantait ! Mais cette pensée fut bien vite chassée de son esprit par l'apparition d'Atobe, qui attira de nouveau le regard de Tomoka. Ahlalala, cette fille était vraiment désespérante ! Ses deux amies étouffèrent un gloussement et s'apprêtèrent à embarquer Tomo pour l'éloigner du capitaine de Hyotei, quand des applaudissements attirèrent leur attention.

- Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? lança Tomo.

- Ca vient des plongeoirs ! répondit Aelita.

- Allons voir, chuchota Sakuno.

Les trois collégiennes se dirigèrent vers les trois plongeoirs d'une hauteur de un mètre, trois mètres et cinq mètres.

Etonnamment, le spectacle qui s'y déroulait ne les surprit pas plus que ça. Mukahi et Kikumaru rivalisaient d'agilité et faisait preuve du même courage que les plongeurs professionnels avec des acrobaties toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres, sans jamais se prendre de plat.

Il y avait un tel attroupement qu'Aelita fut obligée de contourner la foule en passant tout au bord du ponton surplombant la piscine à vagues, ce qui lui déplut grandement.

- J'le sens mal… grommela Aeli avec justesse.

Car ce fut à ce moment que tout se passa, en une fraction de seconde. Un groupe de jeunes bouscula une personne, qui fit un pas en arrière, percuta la jeune fille… lui faisant faire un magnifique plongeon de deux mètres dans la piscine du dessous. Aelita ne comprit ce qui venait de se passer qu'au moment où elle percuta l'eau avec son dos. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, et sans même avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier, une vague s'écrasait déjà sur elle et l'entraînait vers le fond du bassin.

_[Focalisation Aelita]_

Waouh. C'est impressionnant, de couler ! C'est marrant, y a plein de petites bulles d'air qui me dansent devant les yeux. J'avoue que là j'en aurais bien besoin, je commence à avoir mal aux poumons.

Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un truc pareil puisse m'arriver. Dire que j'ai tout le temps fait attention à l'eau, jamais me baigner sans bouée, toujours sous la surveillance de quelqu'un, ne pas courir autour des piscines de peur de glisser… et voilà qu'à cause de la maladresse de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est moi qui me retrouve en train de suffoquer sous l'eau.

La vache, j'aurais pas cru qu'elle était si profonde, cette piscine. Pourquoi j'entends plus rien ? Bonne question. J'dois avoir de l'eau dans mes oreilles. Mais y a trop de pression, j'arrive pas à bouger mes bras pour l'enlever.

C'est marrant, mais tout ça m'a donné faim. Quand je sortirais de l'eau, faudra qu'on aille manger. Il est bientôt midi. Gakuto et Kikumaru-senpai doivent avoir fini leur concours. Est-ce qu'Echizen est reparti voir Sakuno ? Ce serait cool. Elle l'aime tellement.

Oh, je sais ce que je veux manger ce midi ! Un hot-dog avec plein de mayo. Et des frites. Et un coca. Et pourquoi pas un dougnhut, en dessert ? J'ai vu qu'ils en faisaient des beaux, recouverts de sucre glace !

Faudra que je pense à récupérer mon short et mon t-shirt dans les casiers. Je commence un peu à avoir froid au ventre. Super froid même.

Putain, mais c'est qu'elle est profonde cette piscine ! J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir touché le fond. Ou alors c'est juste que je flotte entre deux mondes.

… Oh, c'était profond ça. Faudra que je le marque quelque part quand je sortirai de l'eau. Si je sors. C'est vrai ça, d'ailleurs. Faut que je sorte de l'eau. Mais je fais comment ? Je dois agiter mes bras et mes jambes, je crois. Comment il m'avait montré, papa, quand j'étais petite ? Je sais plus. De toute façon, je me sens trop lourde pour bouger quoi que ce soit. Aurais-je grossi depuis mon départ de France ? Ah non, j'espère pas !

… Et finalement, je fais quoi ? Je reste là ? Est-ce que quelqu'un va venir me chercher ?

Beurk. Je crois que j'ai avalé l'eau de la piscine. C'est dégoûtant, je sens le goût du chlore et de la saleté sur la langue. Yerk. Quand je sortirai, je me rincerai la bouche. Si je sors.

_[Focalisation externe]_

Kikumaru fut le premier à hurler depuis son plongeoir, et Atobe le premier à plonger, bientôt suivi par Momo, Shishido, et Oishi. Sakuno et Tomo avaient dévalé les escaliers et regardaient avec angoisse les quatre garçons plonger pour récupérer leur amie. Tout autour, les inconnus, nageurs, enfants, vieux, adolescents, regardaient cet étrange manège. Ils avaient vu, pour la plupart d'entre eux, le corps de la petite fille tomber du ponton et percuter l'eau. Mais aucun, bien sûr, n'avait réagi aussi vite que ses camarades.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, la fillette était sur le bord, allongée au milieu d'un attroupement de personnes. Atobe avait pris les choses en main, tandis qu'Oishi fonçait appeler les sauveteurs… qui étaient déjà en route, bien sûr. Heureusement d'ailleurs, hein. C'était pas tous les jours qu'une gamine tombe du bassin supérieur et coule à pic dans la piscine à vagues, et puis c'est quand même un peu leur métier, de surveiller le parc aquatique !

- Elle ne respire pas ! cria Kawamura, paniqué. Eh, quelqu'un connaît les gestes de premier secours ?!

Les collégiens se regardèrent, un air impuissant sur le visage. Fuji, dont la sœur était infirmière, savait sans aucun doute comment réagir dans ce cas-là, mais étant plutôt loin du bassin où s'était déroulé le drame, le temps qu'il arrive, il serait peut-être déjà trop tard.

Quelqu'un sortit du grand bassin et s'avança à travers la foule, qui s'écartait sur son passage. Vous l'aurez compris, c'était Atobe.

Sans attendre, il mit en pratique ce qu'il connaissait. Basculant la tête de la gamine en arrière, il entreprit de pincer son nez, d'ouvrir sa bouche et de relever son menton. Puis, couvrant entièrement sa bouche avec la sienne, il se mit à souffler jusqu'à voir sa poitrine commencer à se soulever légèrement. Elle toussa un peu, il continua. Chaque insufflation durait une seconde. Puis trois secondes. Un peu moins. Une fois qu'elle recommença à respirer – presque – normalement, il s'arrêta et se releva. Au même moment, deux hommes vêtus de rouge et blanc et munis d'un brancard débarquèrent pour emmener Aeli au poste de secours.

- C'est pas trop tôt, commenta Atobe avant de les fixer d'un regard noir.

_[Focalisation Aelita] _

« Elle ne respire pas ! »

… Tiens, c'est pas la voix de Taka-san, ça ? De qui il parle ? Pas moi en tout cas, je sens que je respire. Enfin, en tout cas, ma poitrine vient de commencer à se soulever. Ça veut dire que je respire, non ? D'ailleurs, je viens de réaliser mais… J'entends des trucs, maintenant ! J'dois plus avoir d'eau dans les oreilles. Donc je suis sortie ?! Bah c'est pas trop tôt. Par contre, j'ai de l'eau dans la gorge, ça me gratte. Je sens que je tousse un peu, mais c'est bizarre, c'est comme si c'était pas mon corps.

Puis on me soulève.

… Mais donc, j'étais allongée par terre ? Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais par terre, dans ce cas-là ? J'avais même pas remarqué, j'avoue. J'avais plus de sensations y a même pas une minute. A moins que ça ne fasse deux minutes. Ou dix. Ou même soixante. Il est quelle heure, là ? Je veux pas louper le déjeuner, c'est hot-dog au menu !

Mon Hot-dog…

_[Focalisation externe]_

- Ah, elle est réveillée ! hurla Tomo, défonçant au passage les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Aelita venait en effet d'entrouvrir les yeux, puis bailla et s'étira comme si de rien n'était.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Presque midi.

- Ah, tant mieux ! Je peux avoir un hot-dog ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons abasourdis.

- Soit cette fille est réellement bête… commença Shishido.

- Soit c'est un effet secondaire de la noyade, termina laconiquement Oshitari.

- C'est pas un effet secondaire de la noyade ni de la bêtise, elle a faim ! la défendit Sakuno. Je vous rappelle qu'elle a tout de même ronflé durant deux jours ! La seule chose qu'elle ait mangé, c'est de la soupe. Et encore.

Ces paroles eurent le don de faire se dresser Aelita dans son lit… non, d'ailleurs, c'était même pas son lit. Ils étaient où, là ? C'était une sorte de grand lit à baldaquins entouré de rideaux roses, avec une tapisserie tout ce qu'il y a de plus précieux, des meubles semblant dater de Louis XIV… Ouais, ça, ça ne pouvait être que chez Atobe. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était dans la pièce.

- Oh, j'ai vraiment dormi deux jours ?!

- Puisqu'on te le dit, rigola Kikumaru. Tu as dormi comme une bienheureuse, et les seuls moments où tu es sortie de ton sommeil, c'est pour avaler trois cuillères de soupe. Tu nous as fait ça trois ou quatre fois.

- On aurait un peu dit Jiro-senpai, se moqua Choutaro.

- Au fait, je te rappelle que les matchs du second tour commencent demain. Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner un peu maintenant que tu t'es reposée ! Ricana Momo, bien que ses traits légèrement tirés indiquaient son inquiétude.

- Et le capitaine ?! demanda la fillette, ignorant son senpai.

- Désolé, il est parti hier, son avion décollait. Il était très inquiet de te laisser dans cet état, mais on lui a dit qu'on veillait sur toi, annonça Fuji.

- Ah, marmonna-t-elle d'un air un peu déçu.

Elle aurait bien voulu l'accompagner à l'aéroport, lui dire au revoir. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Bah, elle lui enverrait un message dès qu'on la laisserait sortir.

Dans un coin de la salle, Oishi se lamentait.

- Si j'avais fait plus attention, Aelita ne serait pas tombée… Je dois faire plus attention… Je suis indigne d'être le capitaine suppléant… Aelita est trop jeune… Je dois la materner…

La Aelita en question n'avait pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT envie qu'on la materne.

- Euh, Oishi-senpai… C'était pas vraiment de ta faute…

- Mais si j'avais fait plus attention…

- Euh… Ca n'aurait strictement rien fait. Alors cesse de te tracasser.

La vice-capitaine sembla se reprendre un peu, et Fuji lui tapota le dos. Une vraie mère-poule !

- Ah, reprit Aelita. Au fait, il s'est passé quoi après que je sois tombée ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Atobe se leva et sortit de la chambre, sous le regard étonné de la fillette. Eiji et Momo laissèrent échapper un ricanement, tandis qu'Inui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez en griffonnant encore et toujours dans son petit carnet. Tomo ne cessait de donner des coups de coude dans les côtes de Sakuno, qui elle était plus proche de Ryoma que d'habitude. Hibiki était assisse sur les genoux de Fuji, qui lui la regardait d'un air qu'elle ne saurait définir. Choutaro et Shishido ne cessaient de se lancer des regards en coin, de même que Gakuto et Oshitari.

- Euh, j'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Non, non, rien ! lança Sakuno, un peu trop rapidement à son goût. On t'a sorti de l'eau et Atobe-san t'as fait du b…

Tomo lui lança un coup de coude « Elle est trop jeune pour apprendre cela ! »

« On a le même âge ! »

« Pas assez mature ! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi… »

« Parce que, point barre. Tu imagines aussi pour Atobe-sama ? Dire qu'il a dû s'occuper de ça lui-même ! »

« Et alors, il en avait même l'air plutôt content, de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. »

« Pas faux. »

- Ça va, je vous dérange pas ? grogna Aelita, qui n'entendait que des chuchotements indistincts.

- Ah, euh désolée. En fait, ensuite, Atobe-san t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puis a insisté pour te garder chez lui, ta chambre étant trop petite pour qu'on puisse tous te rendre visite, et un séjour à l'hôpital étant non nécessaire.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Bref, bref ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme, reposée, etc, etc, alors on y va, on ne va pas déranger Atobe-sama plus longtemps ! s'exclama soudain Eiji en l'attrapant par le poignet, en la levant et en la tirant de force hors de la pièce sans même lui demander si elle pouvait marcher.

AH, mais qu'est ce qui se passait aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à agir bizarrement ?!


	26. Chapter 26

Lisa, ou comment expédier Josei Shonan en un seul chapitre... Cette équipe m'éneeeeeeeeerveuh ! Désolée pour ses éventuels fans XD

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Josei Shonan **

- Double 2, Aelita-Echizen, ils ont une victoire à nous montrer ! Annonça la coach.

- OUAIS ! Crièrent les deux joueurs.

- Double 1, Oishi, Kikumaru. Montrez-nous votre puissance, la Golden Pair !

- Hai, Sir !

- Simple 3, Kaidoh. Explose-les !

- Ouais.

- Simple 2, Momo ! Tu redeviens titulaire suite au départ de Tezuka, montre-nous que tu le mérites !

- Simple 1, Fuji. On compte sur toi !

- D' accord, coach.

- Eh, vous ne trouvez pas que la coach a l'air remontée ? Chuchota Aelita aux autres.

- Normal, Inui lui a montré un article dans lequel l'un des joueurs en troisième année à Josei Shonan a déclaré qu'il aimerait bien voir quel énergumène pouvait entraîner une équipe aussi carnavalesque que la nôtre.

- Oh. Je comprends, maintenant.

La française soupira. Elle était heureuse de jouer, mais avait toujours mal à la gorge après avoir avalé autant d'eau de piscine. Elle avait ronflé durant deux jours après sa petit noyade, mais se sentait quand même un poil fatiguée. Restait à espérer que son asthme ne s'était pas aggravé à cause de cette petite baignade imprévue.

Toute la petite troupe partit en direction des courts pour s'échauffer, et tombèrent sur un groupe de fangirls en train de gueuler « WAKATO-SAMAAAA ! ». Aelita soupira. C'était presque autant que pour Atobe-sama, et pourtant, le rouquin au centre de toute cette attention avait beaucoup moins la classe que le capitaine des Hyotei. Il avait une sorte de coiffure zarb, cheveux roux et bouclés, avec une casquette planté sur le haut du crâne. C'est tellement dur à décrire que je vais éviter. La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre Tomo et Sakuno. Ces deux-là étaient habillées d'une mini-jupe et d'un débardeur, mais pas trop provocant, et armées d'énormes pompons. Aelita leva un pouce vers Tomo : Sakuno allait sans aucun doute faire craquer Ryoma ! Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, arrivait, et Aelita fut de nouveau la seule à remarquer le léger rougissement qu'il eut en voyant la tenue de Sakuno. Sans attendre, il bifurqua à droite, probablement pour ne pas le montrer aux autres.

A ce moment-là, Oishi arriva, et d'un air autoritaire, mit son poing fermé devant lui. Répondant à sa sollicitation silencieuse, tous les joueurs placèrent leur poing au-dessus du sien.

- SEIGAKU… FIGHT-OH !

Derrière le petit groupe, un rire retentit. Des jumeaux, l'un aux cheveux violets et l'autre aux cheveux bleutés, les considéraient d'un regard moqueur.

- C'est donc ça, Seigaku.

- Assez enfantin, leur petit jeu.

- Bah, ne nous en soucions plus.

- Oui, allons rejoindre les autres.

Et ils s'éloignèrent sans un mot de plus. Heureusement pour eux, parce que sinon ils se seraient pris la raquette d'Aelita et celle d'Eiji dans la tête. Les deux fulminaient, et hésitèrent à les poursuivre, les attraper, et les noyer dans les toilettes.

Ils n'en auraient cependant pas eu l'occasion, puisqu'on somma les joueurs de s'installer sur le court. Aelita et Echizen étaient les premiers à jouer, et d'ailleurs, c'était contre les jumeaux impertinents. Tant mieux. Au lieu de les noyer dans les toilettes, ils allaient pouvoir leur faire ravaler leurs paroles au tennis. Aelita rentra dans son rôle à peine le premier pied posé sur le court, et salua le plus respectueusement possible les jumeaux, un air humble sur le visage. Echizen, quant à lui, accentua encore son caractère arrogant. Ils avaient encore peaufiné leur double, depuis leur défaite contre Hyotei. Prenant en compte leurs caractéristiques et leur apparence, ils avaient formé un jeu d'acteur basé sur les mauvaises séries policières comportant un méchant policier et un gentil policier. Les jumeaux tombèrent facilement dans leur piège. Certes, au début ce fut dur. Les trois premiers jeux, Aelita fut la cible du duo adverse, qui la faisait courir de droite à gauche sans jamais la laisser souffler. Voilà ce que ça faisait que de se faire passer pour la plus faible !

Ryoma enchaînait les services twistés, et Aelita les gaffes. Elle devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça de faire semblant d'être un véritable boulet. En plus, elle savait que cette technique marcherait plusieurs fois. Car même si la rumeur qu'elle faisait semblant d'être faible se répandait, c'est toujours différent quand on est en face de ce phénomène.

… Pour la petite anecdote et tant que j'y pense, Aelita avait même réussi à faire semblant de trébucher et à s'écraser contre la chaise de l'arbitre, manquant de le faire tomber. Autant dire que ça avait fait bien rire ses amis, et ses adversaires également. Quant à elle, ça l'avait fait rire, mais juste intérieurement, et ironiquement. Elle priait pour ne pas avoir un bleu.

Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que la paire Echizen-Aelita était menée 3 jeux à 1. Aeli avait toujours considéré que le quatrième jeu de gagné marquait le tournant du match, surtout lorsqu'on était mené ainsi. Et donc, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'ils allaient remonter. La jeune fille laissa de côté son air timide de boulet, dont elle s'inspirait parfois de Sakuno – sans vouloir être méchante, hein -, et fixa les jumeaux d'un regard déterminé.

- Ryoma.

- Hm ?

- On va les exploser.

- C'est évident.

Aelita fit son service préféré, levant la jambe bien haut et se cambrant légèrement en arrière. La balle fila dans le camp adverse, mais les deux jumeaux la récupérèrent facilement et la renvoyèrent avec une étonnante précision dans le coin droit. Echizen et ses splits step sur un pied étaient cependant là pour la récupérer, et la renvoyer tout aussi fort. Les deux compères mirent toutes leurs capacités en commun et sans surprise, remontèrent facilement et gagnèrent.

- Youhou, Black Swan et Ochibi se sont réveillés, enfin ! Hurla Kikumaru.

- Senpai ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grommela la fillette.

- Bah pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ?

- C'est ridicule !

- Pourtant, c'est pas mal, j'trouve, lança Echizen d'un air narquois.

- Toi, tais-toi. Parce que vu notre stratégie, si moi je suis Black Swan, toi t'es White Swan, andouille !

- Tu me cherches ?!

- C'est toi qui me cherches !

- Quels joueurs agaçants, lâcha d'un ton nonchalant la coach de Josei Shonan, une jolie jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à la poitrine opulente.

Aelita tressaillit, et remarqua que Ryuzaki-sensei fusillait la jeunette du regard. Echizen se contenta de l'ignorer, mais sa camarade vit bien qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle l'entraîna hors du court, non sans fusiller du regard les jumeaux qui les fixaient d'un air énervé et malfaisant. A leur sortie, Sakuno se précipita vers Ryoma.

- Ryoma-kun, t-tu as v-vraiment bien joué !

- Ah… merci.

Puis, étonnamment, il ne se défila pas comme à son habitude et resta à ses côtés, attendant le début du second double. Aelita émis un sifflement, surprise. Ah, ça avançait ! Echizen ne l'évitait plus trop, et semblait même faire des efforts pour être agréable. Fuji, son éternel sourire sur le visage, jeta un coup d'œil à Aeli.

- Echizen semble faire des efforts, non ?

- Oï, oï ! Intervint Kikumaru. On va mettre notre grain de sel là-dedans, non ?!

- Ouais, on va les mettre ensemble ces deux-là, oui, les mettre ensemble ! Cria presque Momo avant que Kaidoh ne lui donne un gros coup sur la tête pour le faire taire.

- Parle pas si fort, porc-épic.

- Tu m'cherches, vipère ?!

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! Cria Oishi avant de poursuivre plus bas. Commencez à réfléchir à des plans pour les mettre ensemble, d'accord ?

- Yes, vice-capitaine ! Crièrent en chœur Eiji, Momo et Aelita, tandis que Fuji souriait et que Kaidoh, qui s'était incrusté avec Inui, Kawamura et les premières années, hochait la tête.

- Les chances qu'on parvienne à mettre Echizen et Ryuzaki ensemble viennent de passer à 36,3%.

- … Et on était à combien, juste avant ?

- 0.26%.

- Oh. Belle amélioration !

Echizen leur lança un regard curieux, et Aeli dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas pouffer. Oishi et les autres n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de discuter plus longtemps, car on appela les joueurs du second double sur le terrain. Ah, ah, au tour de la Golden Pair de montrer ce qu'elle valait !

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Aelita, le match fut compliqué. Très compliqué. Oishi et Kikumaru, ils étaient en difficulté. Oishi, sa blessure au poignet n'était pas totalement guérie. Elle pouvait presque voir son articulation flancher. Quant à Eiji, si inquiet pour son meilleur ami, il risquait de rompre la formation à tout moment, ce qui serait sans aucun doute mauvais. Très mauvais, encore plus que ça ne l'était déjà. La paire adverse, composée d'un géant de deux mètres et d'un nain d'un mètre trente-cinq, bien que dépareillée, était très forte. Pour les lobs, le minus grimpait sur le dos du géant. Pour les attaques au filet, ce même géant rattrapait toutes les balles grâce à sa carrure exceptionnelle. Ils étaient acculés.

Enfin, acculés mais avec une nouvelle formation. En effet, Oishi venait de se placer sur la ligne de fond, et Eiji devant lui, le cachant complètement aux yeux des joueurs adverses. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Wow ! », la Golden Pair était remontée ! Mais Oishi, ça se voyait sur son visage, souffrait. Puis Kikumaru décida de prendre les balles. Toutes les balles. En se concentrant sur l'attaque et Oishi sur la défense, ils parvinrent à détourner les balles vers Kikumaru. Malgré le fait que ce dernier se fatiguait, ils finirent par gagner 7 jeux à 5. C'était pas trop tôt, d'ailleurs. Le poignet d'Oishi, enflé, était plus rouge que les cheveux de son partenaire.

- Oh la vache… marmonna Aelita.

- Ah, Oishi. Merci, jouer avec cette blessure m'a permis de prendre de bonnes données, lança Inui d'un ton blasé.

- C'était pas le but, se plaignit le vice-capitaine. Quelqu'un peut m'amener de la glace ?

- Ouais, je vais en chercher ! Lança Kawamura.

- Tomo, Sakuno et moi allons vous chercher à boire. Beau match, senpai ! Rigola Aelita en s'éloignant, avant de s'arrêter. Au fait, Ponta raisin ou Ponta orange ?

- Raisin pour moi, orange pour Oishi ! Annonça Kikumaru.

Les trois filles s'éloignèrent en direction du distributeur, un peu plus loin. Un adulte attendait devant, et mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de choisir sa boisson. Tomo s'était éloignée pour vérifier si le match de Kaidoh avait commencé, mais rien à l'horizon. Et en se retournant pour prendre les boissons, elle put apercevoir trois groupies de Josei Shonan qui venaient de bousculer Aelita et Sakuno.

- Eh, on était là avant ! Lança la française avec son petit accent.

- On ne t'a pas sonnée, l'étrangère. Vous étiez juste plantées là, non ?

Aeli se recula légèrement, la fille devant elle devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Probablement des secondes ou troisièmes années.

- On regardait si le match n'avait pas commencé ! Grogna Tomo.

- Bah regardez encore le temps qu'on prenne nos boissons.

Sur ces mots, l'une des trois filles attrapa la tresse de Sakuno et la tira de toutes ses forces, mettant des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Eh, vous jouez à quoi ?! Cria Aeli. Saku, ça va ?

- Bande de petites garces ! Lança l'une des inconnues, en détaillant Sakuno, Tomo, leur jupette rose et leurs pompons bleus. Vous vous la pétez avec vos tenues extravagantes.

- Mais d'ailleurs, vous ne seriez pas des groupies de Seigaku ? C'est pour ça que vous avez l'air si cruche !

- Nous sommes des supporters de Josei Shonan. Ça ne sert à rien d'encourager votre équipe de boulets, c'est notre école qui gagnera au final ! En plus, maintenant, c'est Wakato-sama qui…

- Ah, au fait, je crois pas m'être présentée, lança Aelita en enfilant volontairement et nonchalamment sa veste de titulaire. Aelita Anderson, titulaire de Seigaku. Je crois malheureusement avoir explosé vos deux jumeaux, vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère ?

Au même moment, une balle passa à cinq millimètre de la tête de l'une d'entre elles.

- Oups… Désolé, lança Echizen. Ryuzaki, Osakada, et l'autre naine, le simple 3 va débuter.

- Qui tu traites de naine ?! Gueula Aelita en se précipitant pour assommer à coups de raquette, laissant les trois idiotes clouées sur place.

Arrivés sur le terrain, le match allait tout juste commencer. En effet, le joueur de Josei Shonan était bel et bien Wakato, le mec à la coiffure bizarre qui avait dit vouloir rencontrer l'entraîneur de cette équipe carnavalesque. Kaidoh et Ryuzaki-sensei le fixaient d'ailleurs d'un air déterminé et totalement terrifiant. Alors que Kaidoh allait se placer de son côté du court, au fond du terrain, le roux sortit une casquette de sa poche, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- J'ai trouvé quel joueur t'irait le mieux.

- Quel joueur… ? marmonna Kaidoh.

Puis, lançant sa casquette en l'air, il hurla « CHANGE…. », et ses groupies hurlèrent à leur tour « OVER ! ». Oui, « change over », c'est bien cela. Changer en tout point. Y a eu un gros blanc du côté des Seigaku, gros blanc qui fut bientôt brisé par l'éclat de rire franc et moqueur d'Aelita, qui, pliée en deux, se tapait sur les cuisses.

- Bwahahahahaha ! Attends, et c'est nous, l'équipe carnavalesque ?!

- Rigole pas, son regard a changé, lança Oishi, soudain sérieux.

- Oh, c'est probablement, voire même très certainement, une excellent joueur ! Mais… cétait un poil ridicule, non ?

- J'avoue que… marmonna Oishi en se fendant d'un sourire.

Le match débuta. Très rapidement, quelque chose apparut aux yeux de Fuji.

- Son style de jeu…

- Toi aussi, Fuji ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… approuva Oishi.

- Hewitt ! Moi et mes deux ans de tennis, on va vous éclairer, lança Horio d'un air suffisant. Ce style de jeu, position très basse, grands pas, endurance à toute épreuve, casquette à l'envers, c'est Lleyton Hewitt ! Il en est l'exacte copie !

- Effectivement ! Approuva Aeli. Mais au fait, pourquoi Inui-senpai est-il sur le banc à la place de la coach ?

- Il est un peu l'entraîneur personnel de Kaidoh, lança cette dernière. Quand il m'a demandé de prendre place sur le banc pour le conseiller, je n'ai pas su le lui refuser, même si ça peut paraître un peu injuste aux autres joueurs.

Sur le court, le match se poursuivait. Wakato, alias Hewitt avait remporté le premier jeu, mais Kaidoh avait gagné le second à coups de Snake. Mais déjà, l'autre timbré lançait de nouveau sa casquette en l'air et effectuait un change over. Ce qui fit, vous vous en doutez, de nouveau rire Aelita, tandis que Sakuno et Tomo se remettaient à agiter frénétiquement leur pompons.

L'expression du rouquin changea du tout au tout, de même que sa posture.

- Pete Sampras ! Cria Horio d'un air super heureux.

- Pete… Sampras ? Bégaya Aeli. Inconnu au bataillon.

- T'es nulle ! C'est un trop bon joueur, il a des services surpuissants ! Ce mec, là, Wakato, il copie avec brio les meilleurs joueurs !

Inui griffonnait dans son carnet, un air savant sur le visage. Vous pensez bien que pour lui, voir son « élève » jouer contre l'imitateur des plus grands joueurs, c'était du pur bonheur. Une mine à données. Un filet d'or. Enfin bref, vous m'avez compris, quoi.

Wakato effectua un Serve and Volley, et les supporters ne purent qu'avouer que son imitation de Sampras était parfaite. Le score était de 40-30 en faveur du joueur de Josei Shonan. De l'autre côté du court, les fangirls gueulaient à pleins poumons, au désespoir d'Aelita qui commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Pour tromper la douleur, elle se focalisa sur le jeu de Kaidoh. Lui étant pourtant un joueur de fond de court, il venait de monter aux filets pour contrer le Serve and Volley de Wakato, ce qui marcha d'ailleurs admirablement bien. Après tout, la technique qu'utilisait Sampras, cette montée au filet rapide, n'avait de sens que si l'adversaire restait au fond du court. Ainsi, les deux joueurs marquèrent chacun leur tour pendant deux ou trois échange, jusqu'à ce que Kaidoh effectue une feinte et reste finalement en fond de court. Wakato, qui pensait que son adversaire monterait de nouveau au filet, avait effectué un lob. Et Kaidoh ne se priva donc pas d'effectuer son boomerang Snake, qui lui permit de remporter le jeu.

Une mini-pause fut accordée aux joueurs pour qu'ils se réhydratent entre deux jeux. Inui, un air satisfait sur le visage, tandis une gourde à Kaidoh tout en le félicitant.

- Bravo Kaidoh, lança le dataman tandis que Kaoru buvait. Tu m'as permis de prendre plein de données.

- Tant mieux, répondit laconiquement la vipère.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que se passa la chose la plus surprenante qu'on n'ait jamais vu chez les Seigaku. Kaidoh Kaoru, le grand Kaidoh, l'inimitable et terrifiante vipère, venait de passer à la couleur verte, puis au blanc, et de nouveau au vert. Et il se laissa tomber au sol, évanouis, de la bave coulant du coin de sa bouche.

- Ah, commenta cyniquement Inui. Je lui ai donné ma gourde d'Inui Juice. Zut.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Gueula Aelita, paniquée.

- Inui ! Ne me dis pas que… commença la coach.

De l'autre côté du terrain, l'autre bimbo rousse servant d'entraîneur aux Josei Shonan étouffa un rire.

- Ohla, ohla. Quelle coach peu regardante, lança la jeune femme d'un air arrogant.

Aelita se retint pour ne pas sauter sur cette imbécile qui insultait sa coach. Sakuno laissa échapper un grognement pas content. Hors de question qu'on insulte sa grand-mère adorée ! Oishi et Ryuzaki-sensei, tentant d'ignorer l'insulte, rentrèrent sur le court pour évacuer Kaidoh, qui se tordait de douleur par terre. Le nouvel Inui Juice était vraiment, vraiment redoutable.

C'était désormais le tour de Fuji. Est-il nécessaire de décrire son match ? Ahah, non, franchement, je ne pense pas. On sait tous comment ça va se finir, avec le prodige Fuji, non ? Même si la coach des Josei Shonan qualifiait ses joueurs d'œuvres d'art, ils ne rivalisaient pas avec le génie. Ce dernier gagna donc facilement six jeux à un.  
Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'est pas passé quelques chose d'intéressant durant ce match. Et je vous le donne dans le mille…

« FUJI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! », qu'elle avait hurlé, Hibiki.

Bingo ! C'était bien la petite brunette, sœur de Shishido de Hyotei. Décidemment, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Un air de pure terreur était apparu sur le visage du prodige, qui s'était bien vite repris. Bon, bien sûr, ça n'avait encore une fois pas échappé à Inui. Aelita sentait que si jamais il voulait améliorer l'endurance de Fuji, il n'aurait qu'à faire courir Hibi derrière lui !

Du coup, le pauvre Shusuke avait dû terminer son match sous les encouragements de sa bruyante supporter, tandis que Shishido essayait de la calmer. Gakuto était également venu, et avait semblé plutôt triste de ne pas avoir pu assister au match de Kikumaru. Quand Aelita le lui avait fait remarquer, la seule chose qu'il avait dit, c'est « Je voulais…euh… juste me moquer de lui et ses acrobaties minables ! »

Bah tiens, très convaincant.

Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que Seigaku avait vaincu Josei Shonan. Et une équipe d'excentriques en moins !


	27. Chapter 27

Bienvenue Rokkaku !

* * *

**Chapitre 27 **

- Jeunes gens, j'ai à vous parler !

Les joueurs se tournèrent vers la coach, un air intéressé sur le visage.

- Hm ?

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, chaque année, un tournoi international se joue entre collégiens du monde entier. Cette année, deux équipes ont été sélectionnées.

- …

- Qui ? Interrogea Oishi, qui sentait venir une réponse qui allait lui plaire.

- Seigaku.

- Et qui d'autre ?

- Hyotei.

Ryoma protesta.

- Le roi des singes et son équipe de babouins nous accompagnent ?!

- Oui, Ryoma. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais. Avec eux, nous serons suffisamment pour ne pas avoir besoin de toi.

- Et ça se déroule où ? Demanda de nouveau le vice-capitaine. Ce tournoi international.

- En France, à Paris. Sur les terrains de Roland-Garros. Du moins, la finale.

Cette fois, ce fut Aelita qui gueula.

- C'est vrai ?! On va aller en France !

Oishi soupira. Décidément, cette fillette était bien explosive. Il suffisait qu'on lui dise quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir, et voilà qu'elle devenait toute excitée. Il tenta de la calmer, mais la petite était tellement excitée qu'elle était prête à défoncer tous les adversaires se présentant à elle.

- Coach, je n'ai pas de passeport, lança soudain Kawamura.

- Ah, maintenant que tu abordes cette question, autant en parler immédiatement. Pour partir en Europe, vous avez besoin d'un passeport et d'un visa. Aelita, vu que c'est ton pays d'origine, ce n'est bien sûr pas nécessaire pour toi. Pour les autres, nous passerons demain à la mairie. Normalement, ils les délivrent en moins de quinze jours, mais il sera sans doute possible d'accélérer la procédure. Nous partons d'ailleurs d'ici deux semaines. Vous aurez également besoin d'une sortie de territoire écrite de la part de vos parents. Parlez-en dès que vous rentrez chez vous ce soir.

- Yes, sir ! Hurlèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Au niveau des personnes nous accompagnant, elles seront six.

- Qui ? Demanda Oishi.

- Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio et Sakuno nous serviront de manager. Du côté des Hyotei, Hibiki Shishido viendra. Désolée Fuji. Mais si ça peut te consoler, ton frère est aussi de la partie.

- Yuuta vient ?!

- Non pas en tant que joueur, mais en tant que manager. En fait, j'ai croisé ta grande sœur hier, et nous avons donc parlé de ce tournoi. Comme tu dois le savoir, elle sera absente lors de notre départ, et ne voulait pas laisser le plus petit seul. Il tiendra donc lui aussi le rôle de manager.

- Yuuta vient ! Sourit Fuji, visiblement enthousiaste.

- Et au niveau du financement ? Demanda très justement Oishi. Certains d'entre nous ne peuvent sans doute pas se payer un voyage à l'étranger !

- Vous êtes envoyés par le gouvernement Japonais pour représenter le pays. Les frais de déplacement et ceux de logement sont à la charge du pays. Cependant, à part pour le petit déjeuner et le repas du soir qui seront pris à l'auberge, le déjeuner et les emplettes que vous pourrez faire à côté seront à votre charge, annonça la coach avec un sourire.

- OH GREEEEAT ! Hurla Kawamura, à qui Fuji venait de donner sa raquette. CA VA ETRE COOL, BABY !

Momo attrapa à temps la raquette de Taka-san pour lui éviter d'assommer tout le monde avec, et l'entraînement se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. D'un côté du terrain, Sakuno fixait Ryoma. Ryoma jetait des coups d'œil à Sakuno. Sakuno ne remarquait pas ses yeux, toute occupée qu'elle était à le regarder jouer. Aelita soupira. Tira Sakuno derrière le gymnase. La planta sur place. Sorti Ryoma du terrain. Le tira derrière le gymnase. Et les planta tous les deux.

_[Focalisation Sakuno]_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'Aelita me mette toujours dans des situations embarrassantes ? Hein ? Ca l'amuse, c'est ça ?

Elle sait que j'adore Ryoma. Non… Je l'aime, Ryoma-kun. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, juste qu'il est mignon… agréable… il a un air froid, mais cool… et puis au fond de lui, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Qui ne rechigne sans doute pas à aider les autres. Mais parfois, il semble ne pas me remarquer. Je sais qu'Aeli fait tout pour m'aider, mais je suis trop timide pour lui parler. Si je lui disais que je l'aime… Il me rejetterait sans doute…

Mais je ne dois pas sacrifier tous les efforts de Tomo et Aeli. Je dois faire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire…

- Euh…

Oui, bravo, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Très intelligent. Autre chose de plus intéressant à dire ?

- T-tu… Tu ne stresses pas t-trop, pour les demi-finales ? Si je peux t'être… t'être utile à q-quoi que ce soit, n-n'hésites p-pas.

Wouhou, déjà mieux ! Bravo, Ryuzaki, tu t'améliores de jour en jour, d'heures en heures !

- Merci.

Wahou, il m'a dit merci ! Ça c'est un beau jour ! Et maintenant, je lui dis quoi ? Oh non, il va encore me prendre pour une idiote…

_[Focalisation externe] _

- Ce mec est un boulet complet, grogna Eiji, planquée dans un buisson aux côtés de Taka et Momo.

- On est d'accord là-dessus, approuva ce dernier.

Aelita soupira. Bon, au moins, il n'était pas direct reparti sur les courts, c'était déjà ça. Et il l'avait remerciée : youpi !

- Mais au fait, ma chère Aelita, et toi alors ? Demanda Momo d'un air moqueur.

- Moi quoi ?

- Ben toi, comme Ryuzaki. Pas de petit copain en vue ?

- Non, répondit-elle de façon catégorique.

Derrière son dos, les joueurs se jetèrent des coups d'œil mi-amusés, mi-désespéré. Décidément, elle était une excitée qui ne vivait que pour le tennis. Et en plus, elle essayait de mettre Ryoma et Sakuno ensemble… probablement sans jamais être sortie avec personne. Désespérante et amusante.

- Pauvre Atobe… marmonna Tomo.

- Fssshh, dîtes pas de conneries, grogna Kaidoh. C'est pas parce qu'il a rougit, ce fameux jour, qu'il veut sortir avec elle.

- Bah tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'Atobe semble l'éviter depuis la sortie au parc aquatique, Mamushi ?! Chuchota Momo d'un air agacé.

- C'est pas comme si on le voyait beaucoup avant ça, porc-épic à la noix ! Répliqua Kaidoh.

- … Juste comme ça, vous chuchotez quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? Grogna Aelita qui se sentait juste un peu mise à l'écart.

- Non, rien ! Répliquèrent Fuji, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Momo et Eiji en chœur, tandis qu'Oishi pouffait et qu'Inui notait des trucs dans son cahier.

- … Si vous recommencez ça, je vous assome tous à tour de rôle avec une poêle, pigé ?

- Chef oui chef ! Gueulèrent-ils en chœur, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part d'Echizen et Ryuzaki.

Le petit groupe fila en vitesse.

- Elle est violente, chuchota Tomo.

- Très, approuva Momo.

- Mais au fait, Momo, ricana Eiji. Ça marche avec la petite An Tachibana ?

- A-an ? Mais-euh, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

- C'est ça, joue l'innocent, on y croit !

- Voyons Eiji, arrête de l'embêter… soupira Oishi.

Tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur les terrains, et continuèrent les entraînements. Aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente, l'entraînement s'étant terminé, tout le monde décida de partir manger un bon hamburger. Aelita, toute excitée, courrait presque sur le trottoir. Enfin, elle courrait vraiment, mais s'arrêta net en rentrant dans… un géant. Un véritable géant.

Comment ça, ce sont tous des géants ?!

Evidemment que c'est des géants pour elle, elle est toute petite. Bref, il faisait environ 2 tête de plus qu'elle. Même Fuji-senpai, qui n'était pas grand, mais faisait une tête de plus que la fillette, paraissait petit à côté de ce bonhomme. D'ailleurs, le bonhomme en question et Fuji semblaient se connaître.

- Saeki !

- Fuji !

- Ah, comment ça va depuis la primaire ?

- Pas mal et toi ?

- Bien, bien. Et les entraînements ? J'espère que vous êtes au point, Rokkaku ! Je te rappelle que vous êtes nos prochains adversaires.

- Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

- Mais au fait, que fichez-vous là ? questionna Oishi.

- 58,9% de chances qu'ils soient en camp d'entraînement en attendant la demi-finale, lâcha l'homme aux données.

- Bingo, approuva Saeki.

- … Euh. Rokkaku ? Nos prochains adversaires ? Marmonna Aelita. AH ! C'est ceux qu'on va exploser durant la demi-finale, c'est ça ?

Les joueurs de Seigaku pouffèrent, amusés de l'impertinence d'Aelita. Un autre bonhomme imposant, aux cheveux coupés ras, se planta devant la jeune fille et Echizen, et les considéra de haut, un air visiblement heureux sur le visage. Puis soudain, il leur attrapa chacun une main et les serra d'un air enthousiaste.

- Echizen Ryoma et Anderson Aelita ! Oh, que je suis heureux de vous rencontrer !

Aelita était secouée comme un prunier, tandis que Ryoma tentait péniblement de résister à la force de la nature qui leur tenait toujours la main. Derrière, Eiji poussa. Aelita finit enfin par réussir à bégayer quelques mots.

- Euh, oui, enchantée. J-je peux savoir qui v-vous êtes ?

- Oh, oui, quelle impolitesse ! Je ne me suis pas présenté. Kentaro Aoi, première année et capitaine de l'équipe de Rokkaku ! Bien que ce titre ne soit que symbolique dans notre équipe. Je suis heureux de rencontrer deux autres titulaires de première année !

Le garçon relâcha finalement les deux camarades, qui se regardèrent avec un air signifiant clairement : « il est en première année ce géant ? » sur le visage. Le silence ne régna que durant quelques minutes, puisque d'un coup, un vieillard apparut de dernière le reste des joueurs de Rokkaku.

- Vous… venir sur terrains… pour jouer matchs amicaux ?

Les joueurs s'entre-regardèrent, curieux.

- Ah mais oui ! Reprit Saeki, un air enthousiaste sur le visage. Kentaro avait parlé de jouer contre Echizen-kun, mais comme on ne sait toujours pas qui va jouer contre qui, alors pourquoi ne pas leur permettre de faire un match amical ?

- J'y vois pas de problème, lança Echizen d'un air cynique. Mais on peut savoir où vous voulez jouer ?

- Nous sommes logés dans une petite auberge avec deux courts de tennis, expliqua Saeki. Généralement, nous sommes les seuls à nous en servir. Ca risque cependant d'être un peu bruyant, certains de nos kohai nous ont accompagnés pour nous encourager.

Oishi s'avança, se présenta en tant que capitaine suppléant, et accepta avec joie la proposition. Toute la petite troupe se mit donc en route vers les terrains où s'entraînait Rokkaku. Sur le chemin, Saeki et Fuji discutaient avec joie du bon vieux temps, Inui buvait une boisson d'une étrange couleur orange et Kentaro bavassait sans discontinuer en tenant Aelita et Echizen par les épaules.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent près… d'un espèce de grand parc de jeu, construit tout en bois.

- Nyah, le paradis ! Lança Kikumaru en se précipitant au côté des gamins pour jouer lui aussi.

Aelita soupira, puis sourit. Kikumaru-senpai était vraiment un gamin ! Puis, soudain, son attention se porta sur deux personnes qui les regardaient. Si la toutes les personnes présentes – excepté les joueurs – étaient sans aucun doute en primaire, les deux jeunes filles qu'Aelita observait à son tour était, au vu de leur taille, soit en seconde année de collège, soit en troisième année. Les joueurs de Seigaku semblèrent également les remarquer, puisque tout le monde tourna la tête vers les nouvelles arrivées.

- Ah, Aiko, Hibari-chan vous tombez bien ! Lança l'un des joueurs, un grand brun dénommé Bane. Je vous présente ma sœur, Aiko, et son amie d'enfance, Hibari. Elles pratiquent un petit peu le tennis et viennent souvent pour nous voir jouer ou échanger quelques balles.

La dénommée Aiko, une jolie brune à lunettes. Si son visage était un peu hautain, elle n'en restait pas moins très jolie à regarder, et Aelita ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu envieuse devant cette jolie jeune fille. Son amie Hibari, elle, était plus petite, avec la peau légèrement mate et des cheveux bruns dont une mèche était teintée en rouge foncé. Elle avait les cheveux plutôt courts, et était elle aussi mignonne, bien que dans un registre différent de celui d'Aiko.

Fuji sembla surprendre un regard appréciateur d'Eiji, puisqu'il ne put s'empêcher d'élargir son sourire, ce qui le fit rougir légèrement. Quant à Oishi, qui avait bien évidemment également remarqué cela, il donna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami pour détourner son attention. La Golden Pair, c'était Eiji et lui, pas question que quelqu'un d'autre fasse irruption ! Echizen demanda soudain à Kentaro quand est-ce qu'ils joueraient. Ah, l'impatience de Ryoma, toujours la même… Du coup, les deux joueurs filèrent sans attendre vers un court et commencèrent à jouer tout aussi rapidement. Cependant, tout le monde ne resta pas à regarder le match. Aelita en profita pour s'approcher des deux jeunes filles et faire connaissance.

- Bonjour !

- Tiens, salut. Tu es la fille qui joue dans l'équipe masculine, c'est ça ? Lança Aiko d'un air un peu hautain, mais sans plus.

- C'est moi. Je suis Aelita, enchantée !

- Enchantée, chuchota presque la brune Hibari d'un air timide.

- Alors, leurs entraînements ne sont pas trop durs ? Ca doit être compliqué de suivre, vu que tu es une fille…

- Hm, oui, de temps en temps, j'ai du mal. Mais je fais de mon mieux !

- Probablement, vu que tu es titulaire. Mais au fait, être entourée de tant de beaux garçons, ça ne te fait pas tourner la tête ? Soupira la grande.

Aelita rougit légèrement. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais c'est vrai que… La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

- En tout cas, pas un ne déroge à la règle : ils sont tous canons ! Même le minus de première année.

La française faillit rire : le minus, ce ne pouvait être qu'Echizen ! Ah, si jamais il l'avait entendue, nul ne doute qu'il l'aurait rabrouée tout aussi sec !

- Moi, je trouve que le plus minon, c'est le roux… lâcha soudain Hibari en devenant plus rouge que Sakuno n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

- Ohoh… Répondit Aeli en souriant. Kikumaru Eiji, qu'il s'appelle. Célibataire, s'il t'intéresse.

- Oh ! Non, je suis bien trop timide. Et puis, sans doute préfèrera-t-il quelqu'un comme Aiko, qui est bien plus jolie que moi !

- Bah, tu peux toujours essayer. Il est très amusant, tu verras !

- Oh… je…

- Eh, Hibari. Tu veux que j'aille tâter le terrain ? S'il n'est pas intéressé par moi, c'est que tu as toutes tes chances !

Dis comme ça, Aelita trouvait que c'était un peu orgueilleux de la part de la brunette. Après tout, c'était comme dire que son amie était un second choix. Et puis elle sous-entendait aussi par là qu'elle comptait draguer Kikumaru sans vraiment vouloir de lui. Si cette fille lui faisait du mal, la petite française ne laissera pas passer ! Et elle ne se garda pas de le lui dire.

- Tâter le terrain, tu peux. Mais si tu le fais souffrir, prépare ta joue parce qu'elle va se prendre la plus magnifique des baffes qu'il puisse exister.

- Ahah ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Rigola la jeune fille, qui semblait ne pas prendre ce que disait sa cadette au sérieux.

Aelita soupira. Elle allait la tenir à l'œil, cette Aiko. Et s'occuper aussi du cas de la dénommée Hibari, qui semblait autant, si ce n'est plus timide que Sakuno. Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur des timides ?!

- Bon, retournons voir les autres ! Sourit Aeli.

- Oui !

Quand elles arrivèrent, Eiji était en train de sauter partout dans le terrain de jeu, en train de faire mille et une acrobaties sous le regard admiratif des enfants présents. Derrière lui, un bonhomme qui ne cessait de souffler par le nez comme un train le poursuivait en ne cessant de lui demander « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? ».

- Euh… Qui c'est ? Demanda Aeli d'un air surpris.

- Itsuki. Cherche pas, il est toujours comme ça, répliqua Saeki en souriant. Toujours à poser des questions absurdes.

- Oh, je vois.

Derrière, Aiko hélait Kikumaru.

- Kikumaru-saaaan !

Rapidement, le rouquin rejoignit la brune.

- Qu'elle ne me pique pas mon partenaire ! Chuchota Oishi à Inui. Prends pleins de données, Inui, et débrouille-toi pour que ça n'arrive pas !

- Prendre des données, je suis d'accord, mais les surveiller ? Qu'y gagnerais-je ?

- Euh… J'arrête de te crier dessus à chaque fois que t'assommes un joueur à coups d'Inui Juice ! Lâcha le vice-capitaine, visiblement paniquée à l'idée que sa paire avec Kikumaru Eiji éclate.

- Marché conclu. Données chéries, me voilà ! sourit Inui en sortant son carnet adoré.

- Eh, je suis pas d'accord, moi ! Crièrent en chœur Momo et Kaidoh, qui connaissaient bien la puissance dévastatrice de l'Inui Juice pour en avoir bu à diverses reprises.

- C'est quoi, l'Inui Juice ? demanda Hibari, qui se trouvait non loin.

- Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir, lâcha Aelita d'un air sombre.

La tête de sa nouvelle amie la dissuada d'insister, et l'apparition de Kentaro et Ryoma à côté d'eux acheva de détourner son attention.

- Qui a gagné ? questionna Fuji en souriant.

- Aucun des deux, ricana Eiji.

- Comment ça, « aucun des deux »… ?

- Bah, dans un moment d'excitation, Kentaro a balancé la balle trop fort. Dans la tronche d'Ochibi !

Aelita ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son partenaire de double avec deux morceaux de cotons dans le nez.

- Essaye de rester en vie, lors de la demi-finale du tournoi ! se moqua la jeune fille.

- Hum, répondit laconiquement le jeune garçon.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Vivement la demi-finale !


	28. Chapter 28

Ou ce que ça donne quand les Seigaku jouent au ballon prisonnier...

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Finale reportée et ballon prisonnier**

- Salut, Kikumaru-kun ! lança Aiko en voyant débarquer le roux sur les terrains en compagnie de l'équipe de Seigaku.

- Hey, Aiko-san. Déjà là ? sautilla Eiji.

- Bah, tu sais, mon frère et le reste de l'équipe avaient hâte de vous affronter, du coup, ils ont débarqué très tôt. Tellement tôt que les courts n'étaient pas encore ouverts !

- Wah, ils sont passionnés ! On va aller s'échauffer aussi, sourit Fuji.

- Pour ce beau _dimanche_, pas de manche en _dix manches_, lâcha soudain celui qu'on surnommait David, un géant roux à grande raquette, en débarquant près des Seigaku.

- Ah ! Il m'a fait peur ! sursauta Kawamura. Mais c'était quoi ce jeu de mots pourri ?

- Vous inquiétez pas, c'est habituel chez lui, lâcha Bane en soupirant et en balançant un bon coup de pied à son partenaire de double.

- BURNIIIIING ! FAUT T'AMELIORER, MON GRAND ! hurla Kawamura en attrapant sa raquette.

Tout le monde soupira, puis ils partirent sur le terrain. Au moment de saluer, Itsuki continuait de demander « pourquoi, pourquoi », ce qui agaçait passablement Kikumaru. Dans le public, Hibari l'observait discrètement. Hm. Aelita, en sortant du terrain, alla se placer à côté de Sakuno et Tomo, et appela les deux supporters de Rokkaku pour qu'elles les rejoignent. La jeune fille fit rapidement les présentations tandis que le premier double débutait. Pour une fois, Aelita ne suivit pas vraiment le match, trop absorbée qu'elle était par les affaires de cœur de ces demoiselles.

- Ah, Ryoma ! Appela la Française. Sakuno a besoin d'éclaircissement sur un coup, mais je sais pas trop comment le lui expliquer. Ca ne te gêne pas de t'en charger ? C'est pour améliorer la précision de ses services.

Sans un mot, Ryoma se désintéressa du match pour s'approcher de Saku avec sa raquette.

- Allons par là-bas, trop de bruit ici.

Waouh, sans rechigner, ni rien ! Aelita sourit, voyant son amie rougir à mort. Evidemment, la petite Française avait légèrement menti pour permettre à Sakuno de se rapprocher de Ryoma. Et ça réussissait plutôt bien, puisqu'il avait accepté sans rechigner… et en rougissant légèrement. Eiji, Tomo et Aelita échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que les autres, oubliant momentanément que sur le terrain Momo et Taka étaient menés 5 à 0, pouffèrent légèrement.

Ca, c'était donc fait. Si ces deux là ne finissaient pas ensemble… non, cette option n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Ils finiront ensemble sans aucun doute.

Aelita reporta alors son attention sur Hibari, et lui demanda à mi-mot de baisser le ton pour ne pas alerter les autres.

- Et toi, avec Eiji-senpai, tu avances ?

- Hm, eh bien… Aiko est toujours en train de voir si… hm, eh bien s'il est intéressé par elle.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, et ce n'est jamais que mon avis, je pense qu'Aiko devrait te laisser sa place. Sinon, mon senpai risque vraiment de tomber amoureux d'elle.

- C'est vrai que… En plus, tout bien réfléchi, il est très gentil et tout, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, approuva Aiko.

- Mais alors… Je… je… je vais devoir aller le voir seule ?!

- Seule, non ! T'inquiète, je me suis reconvertie en conseillère en amour, depuis que je connais Sakuno. Elle est presque aussi timide que toi !

- C'est vrai ? D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que j'en connais une aussi, de Sakuno… Timide tout comme moi, soupira Hibari. Alors… Vous allez m'aider, toi et Aiko ?

- Bien sûr ! Sommes-nous amies ?

- Bien sûr qu'on est amies !

- Huhu… Au tour d'Eiji, maintenant ? chuchota Fuji, faisant hurler de peur les trois filles.

- Fuji-senpai ! Chut ! Ne parle pas trop fort ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de s'incruster dans les affaires des autres ? grogna Aelita.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, jeune kohai, répliqua son senpai, un air amusé sur le visage.

- Mouais… Enfin bref, maintenant que tu es dans la confidence, pas un mot à… EEEEEH ?!

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, Fuji était aux côtés d'Oishi et du reste de l'équipe – sauf Eiji, bien sûr – et dévoilait à tout le monde qu'Hibari voulait sortir avec Kikumaru. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, s'était éclipsée elle aussi et bougeait dans tous les sens pour démentir les paroles de Fuji. Bien sûr, ça ne prit pas, principalement à cause du rouge qui lui montait aux joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'agitait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Oishi.

- En fait, c'est la petite Hibari qui veut te piquer ton partenaire, lança Fuji, souriant.

- 90% de chances qu'Oishi ne laisse pas faire, prédit Inui.

- Ah, ne le fais pas souffrir, hein ! Cria Mama Oishi. Et laisse m'en un peu, je ne peux pas être la Golden Pair tout seul.

- Fshhhh… Fuji-senpai, c'est moi où tu aimes bien mettre le désordre ? Siffla Kaidoh.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Kaidoh ? demanda aimablement Fuji en le fixant, sourire flippant aux lèvres.

- Fsshh… siffla de nouveau la vipère en abandonnant. Non, rien.

D'ailleurs, toute cette agitation attira l'attention de Kikumaru, qui était auparavant totalement concentré sur le match. Il allait falloir qu'ils se calment, sinon le principal intéressé risquait d'être rapidement au courant de toute l'affaire !

Heureusement, la coach interrompit tout le monde en leur hurlant de regarder et d'encourager le match. Ce qui fit que tout le monde tourna la tête à temps pour voir Momo marquer le dernier point du Tie-Break, et donner ainsi à Seigaku sa première victoire contre Rokkaku. Tout le monde se mit à hurler, tandis que les petits futurs joueurs de Rokkaku se lamentaient.

- On se rattrapera sur le prochain double ! Hurlaient-ils.

- Aucune chance, répliqua Tomo.

- Oui, parce que le prochain match… commença Horio.

- C'est la Golden… Euh. Kikumaru-senpai… et Fuji-senpai ?! Cria Kachiro.

- C'est vrai qu'Oishi-senpai n'est toujours pas remis totalement de sa blessure au poignet, approuva Katsuo.

- Bah, contre le prodige et l'acrobate, ils n'ont aucune chance, frima Horio.

Aelita, elle, vit Fuji regarder un peu partout d'un air légèrement paniqué… et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. A son tour, elle se mit à tourner frénétiquement la tête pour vérifier qu'Elle n'était pas là.

- Juste comme ça, vous cherchez quoi, tous les deux ? Soupira la Coach.

- T'inquiète, Fuji-senpai, je crois qu'Elle n'est pas là.

- Tu es sûre ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'Elle débarque en plein match !

- Mais bon sang, de qui parlez-vous ?! Cria Ryuzaki-sensei, légèrement agacée.

- HIBIKI SHISHIDO ! Hurla Aelita d'une voix oscillant entre panique, agacement et angoisse, tandis que Fuji hochait la tête et souriait pour dissimuler son léger malaise.

La Coach soupira. En effet, cette fillette avait beau être mignonne et tout ce qu'on veut, elle était parfois – souvent – un peu – beaucoup, en fait – chiante. Le pauvre Fuji n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Même si le plus souvent, il n'en laissait rien paraître grâce à cette capacité qu'il avait de garder toujours son éternel sourire sur le visage.

Heureusement, le match débuta rapidement et sans que personne n'ait gueulé « FUJIIIIII, KYYYYYYAAAAAH ! ».

Les quatre joueurs se serrèrent la main, et Inui surprit un regard d'Hibari vers Kikumaru. Voyant que le géant à lunettes l'avait vue, la jeune fille rougit de plus belle et détourna les yeux. Inui, lui, sortit son habituel cahier et commença à noter pleins de trucs dedans, sous le regard effrayé des joueurs. De son côté, Aelita alla attraper Sakuno, la tira vers Hibari, et soupira en faisant mine de les prendre en photo.

- Vous êtes sûres de ne pas avoir un lien de parenté, toutes les deux ?

Cette réflexion attira l'attention de la Coach, qui se tourna, et son regard sembla s'éclairer.

- Ah… mais ! Hibari-chan ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Pourquoi ne pas être venue me dire bonjour ?

- Grand… Grand-mère ?! Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu entrainais Seigaku, et je ne t'avais même pas vue ! Lâcha Hibari devant une Aelita ébahie.

- Euh… tenta d'intervenir Aelita.

- J-je, je me disais bien que je connaissais ce visage, moi aussi ! Hibari-chan, ça fait si longtemps ! Intervint Sakuno.

- C'est donc bien toi ! C'est quand Aelita a mentionné une Sakuno timide que j'ai commencé à me douter de quelque chose… On ne s'est pas revues depuis 6 ans, je me trompe ? Vu que ma famille est souvent en voyage d'affaires, et qu'il y a des tensions entre nos parents…

- Dites… marmonna de nouveau la Française.

- Alors comme ça, l'une de mes petites-filles a des vues sur Ryoma, et l'autre sur Eiji ? C'est très intéressant tout ça ! Lança la Coach avec un air amusé sur le visage.

- Grand-mère ! Hurlèrent les deux jeunes filles en rougissant de plus belle.

- C'EST FINI DE M'IGNORER, OUI ?! Grogna Aelita. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Oh, désolée Aeli-chan, dit Sakuno. En fait, Hibari-chan et moi avons bien un lien de parenté, c'est ma cousine ! Mais cela fait vraiment longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues, à cause de mauvaises relations entre nos parents. Nous conversions uniquement par mails. Je suis super heureuse de la revoir !

- Ah bah ouais, tant mieux. Entre timides, vous allez pouvoir vous soutenir, railla Aelita.

- Aelita ! crièrent de nouveau les deux filles en chœur et en soupirant.

- Allez toutes les trois, arrêtez et regardez plutôt le match !

Sur le terrain, Kikumaru et Fuji semblaient mener. A un moment, Eiji avait eut du mal à cause de Saeki qui parvenait à prévoir dans quelle direction il allait partir grâce au mouvement de ses muscles, mais ça semblait aller mieux. Cependant, Aelita pouvait remarquer que son senpai avait l'air totalement fatigué : il faisait des fautes qu'il n'aurait jamais faites en temps normal, et était obligé de courir dans tous les sens parce que Sae et Itsuki l'inondaient de balles.

- C'est le moment d'y aller à fond, marmonna l'un des mini-supporters de Rokkaku avec un sourire supérieur. Il est totalement crevé ! Quel nul !

Aelita surgit derrière l'impudent, un air maléfique sur le visage. Puis soudain, elle lui attrapa les oreilles et les tira en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lui faire trop mal.

- T'as dit quoi à propos d'Eiji-senpai, hein ? Hein ?

- Ah ! Mais elle est folle ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Ok ! OK ! Désolé !

Aelita lâcha le pauvre garçon, qui se massa les oreilles en grognant contre cette folle. Puis elle les toisa en souriant, comme pour les mettre au défi de critiquer encore ses senpai. A côté d'elle, Hibari fit un premier pas et cria à Kikumaru de tenir bon, sous le regard amusé d'Aiko, Sakuno et Aelita. Mais Eiji ne bougeait plus. Désormais, seul Fuji bougeait et rattrapait les balles. Les gamins envisagèrent de critiquer de nouveau Kikumaru, mais un regard vers la mini-folle aux cheveux noirs les en découragea, et ils se contentèrent de soutenir leur équipe.

De plus, Fuji avait été contré. Aelita regardait, impuissante, les fameux trois contres de son senpai… et bien, se faire contrer. En envoyant une balle dénuée de tout effet, Itsuki empêchait Fuji de renvoyer ses balles incroyables. Et même si le prodige faisait rouler la balle sur la raquette avant de la relancer pour obtenir de l'effet, il lui en manquait toujours un peu pour que son Tsubame Gaeshi, l'Hirondelle, rase le sol au plus près possible.

Le score était désormais de quatre jeux partout.

La paire Kikumaru-Fuji était en mauvaise posture. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Aelita avant de voir Fuji réussir enfin son Tsubame Gaeshi. Une fois, puis deux, sous les yeux ébahis d'Itsuki et Sae qui pensaient avoir scellé ses Contres. Aelita tourna la tête vers Inui, qui marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe.

- Inui-senpai, aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose que le commun des mortels a zappé ?

- En effet, jeune fille. Regarde bien : à chaque fois que Fuji réussit son Tsubame Gaeshi, le filet vibre. Il force Itsuki à toucher le filet avec la balle pour lui donner l'effet qui manque à son contre.

- E… Effectivement ! approuva une Aeli ébahie. Bravo, Fuji-senpai !

L'adolescent se tourna et adressa un sourire un peu plus étendu que d'habitude à sa Kouhai, puis se reconcentra sur le match. La fillette était admirative : ce n'était pas pour rien que Fuji était qualifié de « génie » et « prodige » ! Il avait tellement la classe quand il jouait.

- Ohoh… Murmura Momo, un sourire légèrement sadique sur le visage. Aurait-on trouvé notre prochain couple ? Fuji-senpai et Aelita…

- Mais nan ! Intervint Tomo en se forçant pour ne pas hurler. Ce doit être Atobe et Aelita, pas Fuji-senpai et Aelita ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé au parc aquatique, Momo-senpai ?!

- Si, Osakada-chan, je m'en souviens, mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait fait ça, parce que sinon elle crevait !

- Momo-senpai a raison, intervint Horio. Après tout…

- Toi, on t'a pas sonné ! grogna Tomoka en lui assenant un coup sur la tête, ce qui le fit taire.

- C'est moi, ou on me met encore à l'écart ? grogna Aelita en les fixant tous d'un regard noir. Pourquoi vous parlez d'Atobe-san ? Et il s'est passé quoi « cette fameuse journée », hein ?

- Euh…

Tous se regardèrent, un air gêné sur le visage. C'était si flagrant que ça, qu'on complotait dans son dos ?

- Bah en fait, pour te réveiller quand tu t'es noyée, Atobe-san t'as fait du bouche-à-bouche, lâcha tout-à-coup Sakuno.

- Oui, et alors ? répliqua Aelita, qui trouvait pas ça extraordinaire du tout.

- Ben… ben voilà, quoi.

- Et du coup, on pensait que tu serais bien en couple avec Atobe ! T'en penses quoi ?! Lança Momo, un air visiblement très satisfait de lui-même sur le visage.

- Ce que tu viens de me sortir là, Momo-senpai, c'est une fausse bonne idée, annonça Aelita le plus calmement possible.

- Mais pourquoiiiii ?

- Parce que. Une autre question ? grogna la jeune fille en soupirant légèrement. Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de proposer des couples foireux ?!

- Oui, une autre question ! Pourquoi ? insista Momo. T'en pinces déjà pour quelqu'un ?

- Oh, regardez, Eiji-senpai et Fuji-senpai ont gagné ! lâcha soudain la Française, détournant complètement la conversation.

Heureusement, tout le monde se mit à crier de joie et Momoshiro n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer à embêter sa Kouhai. Mais il était bien décidé à recommencer dès que possible !

- Allez Sakuno-chan, ricana Momo, lâche donc ton Ryoma adoré pour le laisser jouer contre Rokkaku !

La fillette à tresses, qui avait réussi à tirer quelques mots à Ryoma, tourna la tête vers son senpai en rougissant.

Echizen soupira, baissa sa casquette sur ses yeux et rentra sur le court. Eiji ricana, suivi par Momo. Kaidoh donna un coup sur la tête de ce dernier en grognant de « foutre la paix aux premières années », ce qui provoqua bien sûr un hurlement de consternation de la part de Momoshiro. S'ensuivit bien sûr un duel de regards, comme on s'en doute, ainsi qu'un léger affrontement entre les deux rivaux. Exceptionnellement, Oishi et Kawamura renoncèrent à séparer les belligérants pour se concentrer sur le match de Ryoma. Hibari, qui visiblement essayait de prendre sa cousine Sakuno comme exemple, s'approcha de Kikumaru… avant de reculer tout aussi vite en voyant Fuji lui demander quelque chose. Ce garçon au physique androgyne et à l'éternel sourire collé sur le visage l'intimidait un peu. Notre petite conseillère en amour s'approcha d'Hibari en soupirant.

- Tu veux que je l'expédie chercher des boissons ? Et toi, prétextant de vouloir l'aider à porter, tu l'accompagnes.

- Q-quoi ? Oh non, je n'oserai jamais !

- Bah va falloir oser ! Kikumaru-senpaiiiii ! Tu peux aller chercher des boissons pour tout le monde avec Hibari-chan ? le questionna la jeune fille.

- Fsshh… soit poli avec tes aînés et va chercher à boire toute seule ! siffla Kaidoh et la fusillant du regard, la faisant frissonner.

- Désoléééééée, Kaidoh-senpai ! … Et donc, Kikumaru-senpai, tu peux y aller ? reprit la fillette en lui faisant des yeux de biches, et en ignorant royalement la vipère, ce qui fit ricaner Momo.

- Kaidoh, sois pas si strict ! Et puis regarde comme elle est chou, rigola l'acrobate en tirant la joue d'Aelita, avant d'attraper Hibari par la manche. Oï, oï ! Allez Hibari-chan, on y va !

Aelita et Aiko étouffèrent un ricanement en voyant la brunette entraînée par Eiji, ricanement qui s'étrangla dans la gorge de la française quand elle vit que la vipère la fixait avec des mitraillettes à la place des yeux. Fuji contempla la jeune fille, sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

- En fait, t'as pas l'air, mais t'es sacrément manipulatrice comme gamine, sourit son aîné.

- C'est comme toi, Fuji-senpai. En fait, t'as pas l'air, mais t'es sacrément sadique ! répliqua du tac-au-tac la fillette.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut être sacrément sadique pour prendre du plaisir à voir les membres de l'équipe boire l'Inui Juice, approuva Kawamura.

- Bah, c'est Fuji, il est comme ça, et on ne le changera pas ! soupira Oishi.

Aelita approuva fortement de la tête en faisant mine de s'éloigner de Fuji, terrorisée, avant d'exploser de rire en compagnie du reste de l'équipe.

- Bref. Où en sont nos deux supers rookies dans leur super match ? Demanda Bane.

- Tie-Break.

- Qui mène ?

- Ryoma-kun, balbutia Sakuno, qui ne lâchait pas son prince du regard. 6-4. Il a la classe…

Aelita étouffa un ricanement. Puis Ryoma gagna le match, et Sakuno se précipita vers lui pour lui donner une serviette et de l'eau. Le garçon accepta sans commentaires la gentillesse de la fillette et s'hydrata sans attendre. Les Rokkaku étaient visiblement déprimés. Normal, ils avaient perdu la demi-finale du tournoi du Kanto. Mais s'il y en avait un que ça ne semblait pas déranger, c'était bien leur capitaine ! Il était toujours enjoué, et ne cessait de sautiller sur place en criant de joie.

- Ah, Echizen-kun ! C'était vraiment un match fantastique ! Je suis tellement triste que cela soit fini !

Et même pendant le salut, il continuait de bavasser.

- Ah ! Ne veux-tu pas refaire un match contre moi, Echizen-kun ? Ca pourrait être amusant !

- Non, merci.

- Tu es sûr ? Oh, tu n'es pas amusant, Echizen-kun ! Il faut être motivé dans le tennis !

Cela agaçait beaucoup le prodige, qui parvint à s'esquiver une fois sortit du court. Ah, cet Echizen ! En soupirant, la coach envoya Kawamura récupérer le déserteur, et tous rentrèrent en car à Seigaku avant de se séparer pour que chacun retourne chez lui se préparer pour la finale du lendemain.

Cependant, le lendemain… la pluie était au rendez-vous. Et malheureusement, il fut rapidement décidé que la finale serait reportée d'une semaine. Youpi. Tout le monde quitta les courts de tennis sans apercevoir Rikkaidai, et partirent manger un hamburger. Momo croquait dans son dixième sandwich, quand la sonnerie du portable d'Oishi se fit soudain entendre.

- Tiens… C'est la coach… Allô ? Oui, ils sont tous là. …Quoi, demain matin à la première heure ?! Oui, bien sûr, nous y serons. ...Envoyer quelqu'un prévenir Atobe ? Bien sûr, on s'en occupe ! Au revoir, sensei.

- C'était la coach-nyah ? Elle voulait quoi ? Demanda Kikumaru, curieux.

- Demain, rendez-vous devant Seigaku à 7 heures du matin pile ! On part dans un chalet à Karuizawa pour un camp d'entraînement spécial d'une semaine en prévision de la finale !

- Et quel est le rapport avec Atobe ? Lança Aelita qui le sentait mal.

- 100% de chances que Hyotei nous accompagne, prédit Inui.

- Eh bien, leur entraîneur s'est entendu avec le nôtre, et Hyotei vient avec nous ! Annonça Oishi sans avoir entendu Inui.

- Et 100% de chances qu'Oishi charge Aelita de se rendre à Hyotei pour les prévenir, dit de nouveau l'homme aux données.

- Aelita, tu peux aller voir Atobe histoire de l'en aviser ? Dit Oishi, approuvant de nouveau son camarade, et ce encore une fois sans s'en rendre compte.

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?!

- Ben, tu es la seule à avoir presque fini de manger…

- J'ai compris, j'ai compris…

La jeune fille soupira. Ben tiens, fallait bien sûr que ça tombe sur sa pomme ! Il était aux alentours de 13 heures, et les Hyotei ne tarderaient sans doute pas à retourner en cours. Parce que oui, si la journée avait été banalisée pour les Seigaku en raison du tournoi, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Sous le regard moqueur d'Echizen qui était plutôt content de ne pas avoir été désigné pour cette tâche, la jeune fille finit d'engloutir son Big Mac et attrapa son sac.

- Bon, j'y vais.

- C'est gentil, merci, dit Fuji en souriant.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, tiens !

- Rejoins-nous sur la place Kurokawa une fois que tu as fini, la coach nous propose en plus une petite distraction pour cette fin d'après-midi, lui annonça son vice-capitaine. Et fais attention à toi, surtout !

- Oui, oui !

Aelita s'esquiva non sans leur faire un signe de la main. Le collège de Hyotei n'était pas dans ce quartier, et la française jugea plus prudent de prendre le train pour ne pas risquer de se perdre. Ce qui, connaissant son sens de l'orientation complètement nul, arriverait sans aucun doute si elle se risquait à partir à l'aventure sans plan.

En vingt petites minutes, elle se retrouva face au collège. C'était un imposant bâtiment, et elle pouvait repérer dans son architecture divers éléments empruntés au XVI et XVIIème siècles, ainsi qu'à la renaissance. Gosses de riches, tiens ! En soupirant de nouveau, elle rentra dans l'immense cour, admirant au passage le magnifique portail en fer forgé accueillant habituellement les élèves. Les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, et de nombreux étudiants se trouvaient donc autour d'elle quand elle commença à s'avancer dans l'allée. Parmi eux, elle entendait beaucoup de filles jacasser.

- T'as vu cette fille ? Elle sort d'où ?

- Cet uniforme, c'est Seishun Gakuen, non ?

- Il me semble, oui… De toute façon, un truc si moche, ça ne peut être qu'eux !

Aelita tourna la tête et les fusilla du regard, profondément agacée. Les filles, visiblement plus âgées, détournèrent les yeux en pouffant. Tentant de les ignorer, Aeli pénétra dans le bâtiment principal. Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle demande où se trouvait Atobe. Sûrement pas sur les courts de tennis, elle les avait aperçus de loin en arrivant, et ils étaient vides. En soupirant encore une fois, elle entreprit de s'approcher d'un groupe de jeunes gens pour leur demander la direction, mais ils s'éloignèrent en la considérant avec dégoût.

Quoi, elle était de trop basse condition pour eux, c'est ça ? Si elle le pouvait, elle leur aurait déjà balancé son poing dans la tête. Rah, ces jeunes !

Le même évènement se reproduit à chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait vers quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de dix minutes, un groupe de trois filles vint la voir, un sourire pas trop arrogant sur le visage.

- T'es perdue ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles, une grande rousse.

- Hm… Oui. Enfin non. Je cherche Atobe Keigo, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve sa classe ? demanda Aelita d'un air un poil soupçonneux.

- Oui, bien sûr ! accepta la plus petite, une blondinette. Suis-nous.

Ah, tous les élèves de ce collège de riches n'étaient peut-être pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Un sourire reconnaissant sur le visage, la naine emboîta le pas aux trois filles. Elles parcoururent quelques mètres, arrivèrent dans un grand hall et montèrent un escalier de marbre menant au premier étage. Puis elles prirent un second escalier tout aussi bien ouvragé, qui les mena à la plus grande surprise de la jeune fille… au toit.

- Euh… Atobe n'est pas en cours ?

- Si.

- … Et donc, pourquoi on est sur le toit ? grogna la fillette d'un air qui laissait supposer que ces filles n'avaient rien pigé à ce qu'elle voulait tellement elles étaient idiotes.

- Franchement, tu penserais vraiment qu'on allait mener une pouilleuse comme toi jusqu'à Atobe-sama ?! explosa celle qui n'avait pas parlé, une jolie fille aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés.

- Pouilleuse ?! Nan mais j'vous…

Aelita n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, la grande rousse l'attrapait par le col et la soulevait du sol avec une force herculéenne. Aelita se mit à battre vainement des pieds, ne touchant plus le sol.

- Eh, la géante ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?!

- Pas avant que tu acceptes de ne plus t'approcher d'Atobe-sama. Pigé ?

- Franchement, si je le pouvais, j'éviterais au maximum cet arrogant roi des singes !

Aelita retomba durement au sol et se remit debout tout aussi vite… juste à temps, en fait, pour se recevoir la magnifique gifle de la rousse. Sous la douleur du choc, la jeune fille en eut les larmes aux yeux. Allons bon… Elle savait qu'Oishi aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour cette mission à la noix. La jeune fille recula instinctivement, attendant un autre coup… Qui ne vint pas. La cause ? Une petite voix endormie qui venait d'arrêter les trois attaquantes.

- Bwaaaaaaah… bailla Jiro en lorgnant Aelita, qui s'était accroupie au sol. J'peux me joindre à toi pour la sieste ?

Aelita laissa échapper un grognement tandis que les autres filles tombèrent presque en pamoison en voyant l'une de leurs idoles face à elles. Bon, même si l'idole en question était à moitié en train de ronfler debout, et qu'il n'avait même pas saisi ce qu'il se passait.

- Fais gaffe, la pouilleuse.

- Oui, la prochaine fois, Jiro-sama ne sera pas là pour nous interrompre.

- Reste à distance d'Atobe-sama… Ou couic.

Là, y avait pas plus explicite comme menace. Franchement, qui aurait cru que les filles de Hyotei seraient si violentes ?! Certainement pas Aelita, tiens !

- Ah, Jiro-senpai ! Tu sais où se trouve Atobe ? demanda la jeune fille, saisissant l'occasion au vol.

- Ouais… Viens, j't'emmène.

Tirant bien gaminement la langue aux trois pestes, Aelita emboîta le pas à Jiro, en qui elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance. Et elle avait eu raison, puisque quelques minutes après tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe – elle aussi magnifiquement meublée, évidemment – où elle put apercevoir Atobe… entouré d'un fanclub, bien sûr. Aelita soupira, et remercia Jiro qui s'éclipsa sans attendre.

- Eh, Atobe… AH MAIS ATTENDS ! Hurla la fillette. J'viens juste d'y penser… votre coach ne pouvait-il pas vous mettre au courant ?!

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement, et Aelita rougit légèrement de honte. Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ?! Ce fameux Sakaki, il ne pouvait pas les prévenir ?! Bon, peut-être qu'il était malade ou… qu'il avait juste la flemme. Ouais, sans aucun doute, c'était la flemme. Sales riches !

- Et au courant de quoi ? grommela Atobe d'un air agacé.

- Demain, rendez-vous à la première heure devant Seigaku. On part en camp d'entraînement. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi vous vous incrustez.

- Ne vous a-t-on pas mis au courant pour le tournoi international ? Nous avons été invités, mon équipe et moi-même ! Nous devons donc nous entraîner de la façon la plus glorieuse qui soit !

- Ah si, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs, pourquoi les boulets ayant perdu au premier tour viennent, hein ?!

Atobe glissa sur l'insulte, pour pouvoir exposer calmement à cette impertinente les raisons de leur venue.

- Ne sais-tu pas, jeune insolente, quelle influence a la famille Atobe ? Ma propre famille, au cas où ton petit cerveau n'aurait pas saisi.

OK, un point partout.

- Si, bien sûr que je le sais. … Attends, ne me dis pas que…

- Et si ! Mon père fait partie du comité finançant cette petite escapade. Il est donc tout naturel que son génie de fils et son équipe soient conviés !

- Génie de fils ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous vous avons battus au premier tour, toi et ton équipe de babouins ? le nargua Aelita.

- C'est fini, oui ?! Cria Shishido qui venait de surgir derrière la jeune fille. Qui sont les babouins ?!

- Nom de Dieu, le vieux schnock est là ! cria la française.

- Qui tu traites de vieux schnock, la naine ?!

- Je ne suis pas une naine !

- Dites, vous deux… vous n'allez pas recommencer, tout de même ? soupira Choutaro. Et en plus, les cours vont commencer. Aelita-san, tu devrais t'esquiver, les profs n'apprécient pas trop que des élèves d'autres écoles viennent enguirlander ceux de Hyotei !

- Ahah, très drôle. Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps, de toute façon, sourit Aeli. N'oubliez pas surtout, rendez-vous demain à sept heures !

- Ouais, ouais, on n'oubliera pas, grogna Shishido.

Aeli soupira, puis s'esquiva non sans hausser les épaules. Sur le chemin de sortie, elle fusilla tout le monde du regard, sans exception, et fila en vitesse retrouver la coach et le reste de l'équipe. Le trajet du retour lui prit environ autant de temps que l'aller, et elle arriva au rendez-vous environ une heure et quart après son départ. Dès son arrivée, son vice-capitaine lui sauta presque dessus :

- Aelita ! J'étais très inquiet ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tant de temps ? la questionna Mama Oishi.

- Euh… Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste croisé le fan-club de... euh, non rien, finalement ! Répondit la jeune fille.

Pas question de donner à son senpai un motif supplémentaire pour s'inquiéter !

- Bref, on va faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, détournant rapidement la conversation.

Elle regretta bien vite d'avoir posé cette question.

- Tout le monde a déjà joué à la balle aux prisonniers ? questionna Oishi, un air presque sournois sur le visage.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ? demanda Eiji, soudainement intéressé.

- Parfait ! Alors aujourd'hui… Partie de ballon prisonnier !

- … Je rentre, lâcha Echizen en s'apprêtant à déguerpir.

Eh bah non ! C'était bien sûr sans compter sur Inui et sa nouvelle boisson, le Jus d'eau – jeu de mot pourri, j'en conviens – à l'étrange couleur bleu scintillante. On s'en doutait, non ?

- Tous les déserteurs boiront ceci.

- … Je reste.

- Parfait, ricana Ryuzaki-sensei, qui pouvait franchement être sadique quand elle le voulait. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas rentrer chez vous pépère et vous la couler douce, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, grogna Echizen en prenant un air offensé… du moins en essayant.

- Mais à quoi ça va servir ? questionna Momo. C'est pas un entraînement, si ?

- T'es con, porc-épic ! Le ballon prisonnier, c'est sans doute pour nous faire travailler notre vitesse, notre endurance, et notre capacité à rattraper la balle, siffla Kaidoh.

- Bien, tu es étonnamment perspicace aujourd'hui ! approuva Inui. Ce sont de bonnes données que voilà.

- En effet, ce ballon prisonnier est là pour vous entraîner. Mais les règles vont être un peu modifiées. La partie se jouera avec une balle qui rebondit très bien, dans un terrain typique de ballon prisonnier, c'est-à-dire avec deux camps et deux prisons. Le but du jeu est toujours de faire prisonnier tous les membres de l'équipe adverse. Or, vous savez qu'un prisonnier peut revenir dans le jeu après avoir touché depuis la prison l'un de ses adversaires. Sauf que cette fois-ci, toutes les personnes ayant été touchées trois fois… devront boire un verre de Jus d'Eau. De même que toutes les personnes composant l'équipe perdante.

- Je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de morts… lâcha Eiji en se planquant derrière son partenaire, son enthousiasme soudainement retombé.

- J'ai déjà formé les équipes, en séparant un peu les paires pour vous entraîner à collaborer avec d'autres personnes ! annonça la coach. Ah, et comme nous sommes un nombre impair, j'ai gentiment prié le frère de Fuji de se joindre à nous. N'est-ce pas, Yuuta ?

- Gentiment, c'est pas vraiment le mot… grogna le joueur de St Rudolph.

- Alors. Equipe 1, poursuivit la coach en l'ignorant. Oishi, Fuji, Aelita, Momo et Inui. Equipe 2, Eiji, Kawamura, Yuuta, Echizen et Kaidoh.

Diverses réactions se firent entendre.

- Hein ?! Oh non, je veux jouer avec Oishi ! cria Eiji en serrant Echizen dans ses bras. Et même Momo est dans l'équipe adverse ! Bon, heureusement, Ochibi est avec moi…

- Eiji-senpai, j'étouffe… marmonna ledit Ochibi.

- Ne puis-je pas jouer avec Yuuta ? Demanda Fuji, un peu déçu.

- Non ! Je sépare les paires.

- Cela avait 99,9% de chances d'arriver, commenta le dataman.

- BURNING ! ON VA LES EXPLOSER !

- Très bien, maintenant, choisissez un nom d'équipe et un capitaine, lâcha la coach en les ignorant tous.

Les joueurs se regardèrent, puis deux cercles furent formés.

- Qui devrait-on prendre comme capitaine ? Demanda Yuuta.

- Ochibi, Ochibi ! Criait Eiji.

- …

- Adjugé vendu, lâcha Yuuta. Echizen, on compte sur toi.

- …

- Et nous, on prend qui ? Questionna Momo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Oishi.

- Quoi, moi ?!

- Vice-capitaine, acceptes-tu de devenir le capitaine de notre équipe ?! demanda Aelita, enthousiaste.

- 100% de chances qu'il n'arrive pas à refuser, lâcha de nouveau Inui.

- Très bien, j'ai compris… soupira Mama Poule.

- Bien, vous avez fini ? demanda la coach.

- Oui. Equipe des Sushis, capitaine : Echizen Ryoma, grogna ce dernier, désespéré par leur nom d'équipe.

- Nous aussi. Equipe des hamburgers – nom choisit par Momo, on s'en doute, capitaine : Oishi Shuichiroh, annonça le vice-capitaine des Seigaku.

- Très bien ! Allez vous placer dans votre camp. Je vais lancer la balle au milieu, à vous de la rattraper. Et surtout n'oubliez pas ! Trois fautes, et c'est le Jus d'Eau.

- Beuuuuuuh… pleura presque Eiji en allant s'installer.

Aelita, Fuji, Momo, Oishi et Inui se placèrent d'un côté du terrain, tandis qu'Echizen, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Eiji et Yuuta rejoignaient l'autre côté. Le ballon se mit rapidement à rebondir sur le terrain, et ce fut Momo et sa détente incroyable qui le rattrapèrent au vol. Puis il fit une passe tout en puissance vers Aelita… qui trouva le moyen de se la prendre dans la tronche avant qu'Oishi ne la récupère.

- Momo-senpai ! Cria la fillette en massant le nez. J'suis pas Kawamura-senpai, hein ! Le lance pas avec une force pareille !

- Désolé, hein, désolé ! rigola le bourrin.

- Aelita, ça va ?! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?! Tu es sûre ?! demanda à toute vitesse Mama Oishi, tenant toujours la balle entre les mains.

- Oishi, joue ! Cria Eiji en sautillant.

- Ah, oui, désolé.

Oishi renvoya la balle, avec la précision du Moon Volley, c'est-à-dire doucement et sur la tête de Yuuta. Heureusement, Kaidoh rattrapa la balle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, empêchant son coéquipier de devenir prisonnier. Puis il la renvoya en un magnifique boomerang Snake sur Momo, qui fut touché. Aelita récupéra cependant la balle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et la renvoya en direction de Kawamura qui l'arrêta sans aucune difficulté.

- Wow, c'est possible de faire un boomerang Snake au ballon prisonnier ?! S'exclama Yuuta.

- Eh, Mamushi ?! On peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as visé ?! Hurla Momo.

- Devine, abruti ! Parce que t'es le plus stupide et que tu bouges pas assez rapidement pour l'éviter !

- Tu cherches la guerre, hein ?! Tu cherches la guerre ?!

- BURNING ! hurla Kawamura qui venait de récupérer le ballon. ARRETEZ DE VOUS BATTRE ET JOUEZ, LES MECS !

- Quoi, il rentre en mode burning aussi avec un ballon dans les mains ?! Demanda Yuuta, terrifié.

Et monsieur le bourrin numéro 2 renvoya le ballon de toutes ses forces… de nouveau vers Aelita. Mais elle avait prévu le coup et l'évita souplement, avant de tirer la langue à son senpai. La balle fila, et ce fut Momo qui la rattrapa de nouveau, reculant sous la force de la balle. Puis il la renvoya en faisant attention à ne pas tirer trop fort vers Echizen.

- 95% de chances qu'Echizen la renvoie. Probabilité d'un Drive B : 86,9% ! Esquive, Momo !

Effectivement, Echizen profita du rebond pour rattraper la balle, et la renvoyer assez haute. La balle piqua soudain du nez pour taper la tête de Momo qui ne s'y attendait pas, rebondir et taper le sol. Tandis que Kaidoh sifflait pour exprimer son plaisir, Momo rejoignit la prison du camp adverse. La partie reprit, et ce fut cette fois-ci Yuuta qui récupéra la balle.

- Yuuta, fais-moi la passe ! lança Fuji tout en souriant… et en entrouvrant ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

Le jeune garçon trembla devant son frère. Fuji pouvait franchement être terrifiant quand il le voulait. Et même s'il ne faisait pour l'instant rien de particulier, le cadet sentait que s'il ne lui passait pas la balle… son frère le lui ferait regretter. Et le collerait peut-être encore plus pour le convaincre de revenir à la maison plus souvent. Il fit donc le choix de se plier à sa demande – son ordre – et lui lança la balle.

- Bah Yuuta, cria Eiji en sautillant. Tu fais quoi ?!

- Si je ne lui passe pas la balle… c'est moi qui vais y passer !

- Voyons, Fuji-chan n'est pas si effrayant que ça, rigola Kikumaru. Puis, apercevant les yeux de Fuji fixés sur lui : Quoi que…

- Tu vois !

Fuji fit un lob à Momo, qui lui, effectua un magnifique Dunk Smash qui percuta Kawamura avant de retomber au sol.

- Kawamura, prisonnier ! annonça la coach.

- OH NOOOOOOOOOO ! Hurla le cuisinier en attrapant le ballon avant de le renvoyer à Inui.

- Très bien. 97,6% de chances qu'Eiji et Yuuta soient faits prisonniers si je tire… de cette façon-là ! annonça Inui en tirant sur Yuuta.

La balle toucha son épaule droite, rebondit aléatoirement – ou pas – et tapa Kikumaru… qui venait de sauter pour l'esquiver, sans succès.

- Yeah, bravo Inui-senpai ! cria Aelita, sans voir qu'Echizen avait récupéré la balle et la visait.

- Aelita, out ! cria la coach quand la balle la frappa dans le dos.

- Mince, grommela la fillette.

La balle rebondit, et Momo la renvoya pour tenter de toucher Kaidoh, qui esquiva. Un nouveau rebond procura à Echizen la possibilité de smasher, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire en visant Fuji. Cependant, ce dernier s'y attendait, et rattrapant la balle, il tournoya étrangement sur lui-même… et effectua la chute de l'Ours. Kaidoh se prit la balle sur la tête avant qu'elle ne rebondisse au sol et fut fait prisonnier.

- Bravo Fuji-senpai ! Plus que Ryoma !

Mais c'était sans compter Kawamura qui avait attrapé la balle et brûlait de nouveau d'ardeur.

- BURNING ! DESOLE OISHI ! LES SUSHIS VAINCRONT !

Oishi fut frappé par la balle, et se vit contraint d'aller dans la prison tandis que Kawamura en sortait. Ce fut Inui qui renvoya la balle tout au fond, dans le camp des prisonniers. Aelita et Momo se regardèrent d'un même air, venant d'avoir une idée – plus ou moins bonne.

- Coach, si deux prisonniers tirent en même temps et touchent un adversaire, sont-ils libérés tous les deux ?

- Eh bien, je dirais que non, mais nous pouvons procéder comme cela si vous préférez… Je peux bien faire ça pour vous.

- Merci, coach ! Cria Momo. Bon, Aelita, tu lances la balle, moi je tire !

- … ok.

Tandis que la jeune fille lançait la balle très haut, Momo se préparait à sauter. Sa détente exceptionnelle le propulsa à une hauteur tout aussi exceptionnelle, et il smasha la balle, qui frappa Kawamura. Echizen sauta bien pour tenter de la récupérer, mais la balle avait rebondi trop haut, et ce fut Inui, dans le camp des Hamburgers, qui la récupéra.

- 99% de chances que… dit Inui en lançant la balle.

- Que tu sois fait prisonnier, Inui-senpai ? le coupa Echizen en rattrapant la balle et en la renvoyant à toute vitesse vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

La balle cogna Inui sans qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter et il dut à son tour se rendre dans le camp des prisonniers.

- Ca alors… Echizen a surpassé mes données ! Je vois, je vois… Je vais devoir en collecter de nouvelles…

- … Bref, soupira Aelita.

Echizen fit une passe haute dans le camp des prisonniers. Eiji, Kaidoh, Kawamura et Yuuta, appliquant ce qu'avait accepté la prof… relancèrent la balle à quatre ! En lui donnant un effet, ils lui avaient permis d'effectuer une légère rotation sur la droite. Aelita sauta, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et fut touchée à la jambe gauche.

- Argh ! grogna la fillette. Plus qu'un coup, et je suis morte…

- Huhuhu, ricana Inui d'un air flippant.

- …

Désormais, l'équipe des sushis était entièrement revenue sur le terrain. Cependant, Kawamura fut rapidement retouché – l'esquive, c'est pas son fort – et devint la première victime du Jus d'Eau. En voyant le fort et robuste Kawamura s'effondrer au sol sans plus de cérémonie, les survivants se regardèrent d'un air qui en disait long sur leur détermination. Pas question de boire ce truc ! Aelita était quant à elle en danger, mais pour l'instant, bien à l'abri dans la prison. Si elle parvenait à filer un coup de main à son équipe sans pour autant être de nouveau touchée, et que ses coéquipiers remportaient la partie… elle serait sauvée ! Un grand sourire passa sur son visage, et quand la balle lui revint, la jeune fille la renvoya à Fuji. Le prodige parviendrait sans doute à éliminer un autre adversaire ! Et effectivement, il ne se gêna pas pour effectuer…le Hakugei ! La balle fila, tapa le sol à côté d'Echizen, partit loin… et soudain, elle revint en arrière et le toucha à la tête, avant de rebondir de nouveau et de revenir dans la main du prodige.

- Eh, Fuji-senpai ! Comment tu fais pour exécuter le Hakugei sans vent contraire ?! Interrogea un Momo surpris.

- J'ai donné un effet à la balle. En rebondissant une première fois, elle a commencé à tournoyer dans le sens inverse de celui qu'elle avait avant, c'est pour ça qu'elle est repartie en arrière.

- … Incroyable, Fuji-senpai, incroyable ! cria le porc-épic, enthousiaste.

Le prodige esquissa son habituel sourire, et Echizen rentra pour la première fois dans la prison. Yuuta le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, après qu'Oishi se soit libéré grâce à un Moon Volley d'une extrême précision. Fuji considéra son frère d'un air un peu inquiet : pas question que Yuuta boive l'Inui Juice ! Aelita le rassura en riant.

- M'enfin, Yuuta doit être comme toi, non, senpai ?

- Il n'a jamais testé. Ne prenons pas de risques inutiles.

- Et puis, je te rappelle que l'équipe perdante devra toute de même boire le jus, senpai, fit remarquer Aelita, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et comme tu ne donnes pas l'impression de vouloir perdre la partie, Yuuta le boira de toute façon.

- Eh bien, testons immédiatement ! annonça Inui d'un air intéressé en coupant Aelita.. Ainsi, je pourrais avoir des données sur les deux frères Fuji !

Sans attendre, le dataman sortit de la prison, s'approcha de Yuuta qui n'eut pas l'intelligence de reculer de peur… et versa du Jus D'eau dans sa bouche grande ouverte. On entendit juste un gargouillement, puis un gros « boum » résonna dans toute la pièce quand le jeune Fuji s'écrasa au sol.

- Yuuta ! Cria presque Fuji.

Inui s'apprêta à sortir son carnet pour prendre des notes quand la voix de la coach résonna dans la salle.

- Inui, tu es sorti de la prison. C'est une faute, tu vas pouvoir tester ta boisson sur toi-même !

L'homme aux données regarda autour de lui, vit la coach et son sourire un peu sadique, Aelita, Momo et Eiji morts de rire, Echizen qui ricanait sous cape, Oishi qui résistait à l'envie de défendre son ami, Fuji qui arborait un sourire plus que cruel à l'idée de voir celui responsable de l'évanouissement de son frère-adoré-chéri-d'amour payer pour son crime, et Kaidoh qui priait déjà pour le salut de son âme. Sans un commentaire de plus, il attrapa donc un verre et le descendit en quelques millisecondes. Un autre « boum » résonna dans la salle, et la coach tira les deux nouveaux cadavres à côté de celui de Kawamura.

- Bien, bien. Maintenant, occupons-nous du reste des Sushis, sourit Fuji d'un air terrifiant.

Même Momo, Aelita et Oishi, qui étaient dans l'équipe du prodige, en frissonnèrent de terreur. Fuji pouvait VRAIMENT être flippant, quand il le voulait. C'était un pur bonheur de ne pas être ennemi avec lui. L'un après l'autre, il descendit Kaidoh et Eiji. Oishi, désespéré par la perte de son compagnon, s'élança vers lui. Cependant, il avait été précédemment emprisonné, et en sortant, il s'exposait au Jus D'Eau. Il n'en fit cependant pas cas, et rejoignit bien vite son compagnon pour tenter de le réveiller… Avant de s'évanouir à son tour, après avoir bu l'ignoble boisson. Momo, devenu bien vite la cible d'Echizen, dut goûter lui aussi au Jus. Aelita n'y échappa pas beaucoup plus : à cause d'un rebond, elle s'évanouit elle aussi. Il ne restait plus en lice que Fuji et Echizen. Les deux se considèrent comme deux cow-boys sur le point de tirer. Finalement, la coach les arrêta tous les deux annonçant que la partie avait duré trop longtemps, et qu'il était désormais temps d'y aller. Pour la peine, elle força les deux joueurs à boire la mixture d'Inui, arguant que finir sur une égalité, c'est comme si les deux équipes abandonnaient. Echizen alla rejoindre ses camarades au sol tandis que Fuji…

…. Fuji…

…

…

…

Bah…

- Fuji-senpai ! Cria Aelita qui avait un peu repris ses esprits en voyant son senpai s'écraser au sol, raide. Eh ! … Non, mais, c'est pas logique ça, si ?!

- Non, c'est pas logique ! cria Mama Oishi en se relevant d'un coup. Hey, Fuji, ça va ?!

- Fuji-chan ! Lança Kikumaru, qui se releva en vacillant. Waaah, excellent, c'est la première fois que je vois Fuji s'évanouir après l'Inui Juice !

- J'ai atteint le jus parfait… marmonnai Inui, à moitié endormi.

- … pfu, ricana Echizen.

Kaidoh siffla, tandis que Momo tentait de réveiller son senpai à l'aide des autres.

- Eh ! Aniki ! Aniki ! répétait Yuuta en baffant son frère à intervalle régulier.

- Yuuuuutaaaaaaaaaa… A quoiiii joues-tuuuuuuuuu…. ? demanda soudain l'aîné des Fuji d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Aaaaaaah ! Aniki !

Tout le monde s'écarta d'un bond en voyant l'aura noir qui se dégageait de Fuji. La position dans laquelle venaient juste de se mettre les joueurs de Seigaku était en réalité… une haie d'honneur pour permettre au prodige d'atteindre rapidement Inui. Ce dernier sursauta quand son ami devenu flippant posa ses deux mains frêles sur ses épaules.

- Euh, Fuji… Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais…

- D'abord Yuuta, puis moi… Inui… Tu vas le regretter…

Ce fut la coach qui réagit en premier… en donnant un bon coup sur la tête de Fuji.

- Interdiction de s'étriper tant qu'on n'est pas champions du Kanto ! Et une fois qu'on le sera, interdiction de s'étriper tant qu'on ne sera pas devenus champions Nationaux !

- … Désolée, coach, murmura Fuji, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il s'en est pris à Yuuta…

- Pas de mais !

- Ok, coach, sourit le prodige enfin calmé. Inui, nous nous reverrons.

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé… je propose qu'on raccompagne Echizen et Aelita chez eux. Ils ont moins l'habitude de l'Inui Juice que vous, et visiblement, ils ne sont pas bien…

« Ils sont pas bien », c'est un petit mot pour dire que les compères étaient devenus verts. Verts, verts, verts. En soupirant, Momo et Kaidoh attrapèrent chacun un bras de Ryoma, tandis que Kawamura et Oishi s'occupaient d'Aeli. Quelle bande de faiblards ! Demain, ils risquaient de ne pas être en forme pour le départ…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : Cookies de la mort et accrobranche **

- On va en camp d'entraînement ! On va en camp d'entraînement ! hurlait Kikumaru, enthousiaste.

- Kikumaru-senpai, du calme, soupira un Echizen qui avait visiblement mal au crâne.

- N'es-tu pas content, Ochibi ?! Ça va être cool !

- Ouais, ouais.

Aelita et Echizen échangèrent un regard. Le Jus d'Eau de la vieille se rappelait encore à leur souvenir sous la forme d'un mal de crâne qui s'intensifiait à cause des cris de leur énergique senpai. Momo ricana. Ah, ce Ryoma ! Toujours aussi agaçant… et agacé. Atobe, quant à lui, soupira. Les Seigaku étaient bruyants, comme toujours ! Cependant, y avait bien une personne que ça ne dérangeait pas… Oui, oui. Jiro, qui parvenait à dormir malgré le bruit ambiant. Une vraie marmotte. Eiji sauta d'ailleurs sur l'occasion en voyant Akutagawa ronfler, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de lui dessiner deux belles moustaches au marqueur noir. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf Atobe qui soupira de plus belle et les deux entraîneurs qui grognèrent de concert en réprimandant le roux. Fuji, quant à lui, venait de sortir un appareil photo de pro et ne se privait pas d'immortaliser la scène.

- Waw, Fuji-senpai, ça c'est de l'appareil ! admira Aelita.

- Hm, oui. C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offert il y a longtemps. J'adore la photographie, et je l'utilise dès que possible.

- Oooh, marrant, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Ca te va bien d'aimer un passe-temps aussi calme !

La jeune fille lança un regard vers le reste de ses coéquipiers. C'est clair que vu comment ils étaient surexcités, aucun d'entre eux n'avait sans doute eu l'idée de tenir un jour un appareil photo entre les mains. Même Tezuka, le plus calme de la bande, elle le voyait plus avec une bonne tasse de thé qu'un appareil photo. Et si Inui aurait peut-être pu prétendre lui aussi à ce passe-temps… Nan, en fait, Inui et photographie, ça ne collait pas. Inui et boisson bizarre, ça, ça marchait mieux ! Enfin bref.

Le voyage s'étant passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur – tout ceci agrémenté des ronflements de Jiro – le bus arriva plutôt rapidement à destination. Tout le monde descendit… pour découvrir un vieux chalet vraiment pas en bon état.

- Attendez, c'est une blague j'espère ? demanda Atobe, un air déconfit sur le visage.

- Visiblement non, grogna Aelita, tout aussi désespérée.

- Eh, il est hors de question que je passe une semaine dans ce chalet pourri, annonça le roi des Hyotei.

- On ne passera pas une semaine ici. Nous y passerons seulement trois jours, puis ensuite nous irons les quatre derniers jours au cottage d'Atobe, annonça Ryuzaki-sensei.

- Ah, parfait, répondit le King.

- Et ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça qu'on t'annonce de but en blanc qu'on va squatter chez toi pendant quatre jours ?! grogna Aelita.

- Non, pas particulièrement.

- Bon, bah tant mieux pour toi.

Toute discussion fut coupée court par l'apparition sur le seuil de la porte de Tomoka, Sakuno, Horio, Kachira, Katsuo, mais également d'An Tachibana, d'Aiko, d'Hibari et d'Hibiki.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous tous ? Demanda Shishido d'un air ébahi, tandis que Fuji se reculait instinctivement envoyant la sœur du joueur de Hyotei.

- On a été employés comme managers ! cria Tomoka, enthousiaste.

- Oh, mais c'est que c'est bon pour plusieurs personnes, tout ça ! Ricana Eiji en jetant un coup d'œil à An, Momo, Sakuno et Ryoma.

- Et pour d'autres… murmura Fuji en fixant Eiji puis Hibari, sous le regard interrogateur de l'acrobate et les rires étouffés du reste des Seigaku.

Ryoma soupira, baissa sa casquette, Sakuno rougit, de même que Momo, et An ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion. Tout le monde descendit du bus et récupéra les bagages qui avaient été mis dans la soute. En rentrant, Atobe eut le plaisir de voir que l'intérieur n'était pas si dégoûtant que l'extérieur. Sakuno et Tomoka menèrent les joueurs à leurs chambres, ou plutôt aux dortoirs. Il y en avait deux, un grand regroupant tous les garçons, et un plus petit pour les filles. Les entraîneurs avaient chacun une chambre. Ensuite, ce fut Sakuno toute seule qui s'occupa de leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Le cottage était assez grand, avec un étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait un grand salon réaménagé en salle à manger, une cuisine, et des bains séparés pour hommes et femmes.

- Où sont les courts de tennis ? demanda très justement Oishi.

- Il n'y en a pas, sourit Tomoka.

- Hein ?! Mais où va-t-on s'entraîner ? questionna Kawamura.

- Vous verrez bien ! annonça la coach en surgissant derrière eux, effrayant tout le monde. En attendant, donnez-moi vos raquettes. Vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour les trois jours que nous allons passer ici.

Tout le monde se regarda, et donna à regret sa raquette. De toute façon, au vu de la tête de la coach, mieux valait se taire et faire ce qu'elle disait. Oshitari remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en soupirant.

- Bien. Et comment allons-nous nous entraîner ?

- Vous verrez bien. En attendant, allons manger ! Nous commencerons après.

- Yeah, à la bouffe ! hurla Momo-morfale.

- … T'arrêtes jamais de manger ? grogna Oshitari.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'immense salle à manger et engloutit le repas, qui constituait en du curry et du riz. Tout cela avait été cuisiné Katsuo et Sakuno, et c'était un régal. Aelita soupira de bonheur en terminant sa cinquième portion.

- Elle est petite, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ! grogna Shishido. Fais gaffe la naine, tu vas grossir.

- Laisse-moi manger sans faire de commentaire et occupe-toi plutôt de la graisse que t'as au niveau du ventre, espèce de géant ! répliqua du tac au tac la française.

- Moi, de la graisse ?! Je proteste ! hurla Shishido en faisant mine d'attraper ses bourrelets inexistants.

- Grand frère, baisse ton t-shirt ! criait Hibiki, au comble de l'indignation.

- Non, non, ne bougez plus, ça fera de beaux souvenirs ! souriait Fuji, appareil photo à la main.

- Et de bonnes données, renchérit Inui.

- Vous alors… soupira Oishi, suivi par Mukahi, Oshitari et Atobe.

Aelita laissa échapper un petit rire. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, la coach Ryuzaki entraîna tout le monde dans la cour du chalet. En fait, c'était plus un champ qu'une cour. Il y avait une espèce de petite plaine, qui donnait ensuite sur une forêt où se croisait divers chemins de terre battue.

- Je vous ai concocté un petit programme d'entraînement ! Tous les matins, avant de manger, vous l'effectuerez. Ensuite, après le repas, tout le monde ira courir. On fera deux fois le plus grand chemin faisant le tour de la forêt, ce qui est équivalent à… disons, un peu moins de dix kilomètres.

- Dix kilomètres tous les matins ? s'écria Aelita. Coach, vous voulez nous tuer ?!

- Non. Justement, c'est pour améliorer votre endurance.

- … Au fait, tant qu'on en parle. C'est quoi, ce fameux programme d'entraînement d'avant-manger ? reprit la fillette, qui commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur la santé mentale de leur prof.

- Deux séries de cinquante abdos, deux séries de cinquante pompes, deux minutes de gainage sur le ventre, deux minutes de gainage sur le dos, et une série de cinquante flexions-extensions, répondit la prof le plus naturellement du monde.

- Geuh, parvint juste à dire Aelita en pâlissant.

- Eh, Aelita ! Cria la coach. Ca va pas ?!

- … Mais on va mourir, sensei !

- Mais non, mais non, n'exagère pas, ricana la coach en s'éloignant.

- C'est moi où elle vient de ricaner ? demanda Aeli.

- Elle a ricané, répondit Mukahi qui était pâle aussi.

- Je confirme, sourit Fuji, à qui ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

- Elle est cruelle de faire ça à une mignonne et gentille petite fille ! geignit Aelita.

- … « Mignonne et gentille » ? T'as fumé, minipousse ? T'es la plus grande chieuse de l'univers ! grogna Shishido.

- Eh, j't'ai parlé, à toi ?! Tu veux te battre ? s'énerva la fillette en le fusillant du regard.

- Dis donc, vous deux… soupira Oishi.

- Désolée, Oishi-senpai, s'excusa la fillette devant son vice-capitaine, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle abandonne aussi vite.

- Bien, reprit la coach qui était revenue avec Hibari, Hibiki, Aiko, Horio, An et Kachiro, ainsi qu'avec une caisse remplie de balles de tennis.

- Ohla, j'le sens mal, balbutia Shishido en voyant sa sœur qui le fixait d'un air féroce, une balle à la main.

- Tu as bien raison, Shishido, annonça Sakaki qui venait miraculeusement de faire son apparition. Nos managers – qui, entre parenthèses, sont là car ils sont totalement inutiles pour la préparation du dîner – vont vous lancer des balles dessus, et ce sera à vous de les éviter.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? demanda Oshitari en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Non, pas que ça. Vous voyez ça, là-bas ?

Sakaki désigna un ensemble de grosses pierres, de grosses racines, mais également de plots en bois, le tout formant comme un parcours du combattant.

- Oui, et alors ? questionna Atobe qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- Et alors vous allez devoir éviter les balles EN RESTANT sur ces différents objets. Ceux qui poseront ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied au sol et ceux qui se feront toucher une fois se verront contraints de goûter…

- Ne me dites pas qu'Inui a amené une nouvelle boisson ! cria Eiji en se plaquant derrière Oishi.

- … Si vous me laissiez finir, vous sauriez qu'il n'y a aucun risque de boire de l'Inui Juice. Ceux qui rateront cet exercice se verront juste obligés de manger les cookies qu'Hibiki a préparés.

La fillette sourit en sortant deux boîtes opaques contenant visiblement lesdits cookies.

- Ce n'est que ça ?! crièrent Momo et Kikumaru, enthousiastes.

- … Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Oshitari.

- … Coach, c'est… euh… marmonna Shishido en reculant. Enfin, vous savez bien qu'Hibiki…

- … est d'une nullité absolue en ce qui concerne la cuisine ! le coupa en hurlant Mukahi.

- A ce point-là ? questionna Echizen.

- Bah, vous, vous avez l'Inui Juice… commença Choutaro.

- Et nous, on a les cookies de ma sœur ! termina Shishido en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Ce n'est pas si horrible, répliqua Atobe d'un air hautain.

- Laissez-moi deviner, soupira Echizen. Il fait semblant d'aimer ça, hein, votre roi ?

- … eh bien… fit Oshitari en souriant.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien les goûter ! annonça Fuji avec son éternel sourire, avant de se rappeler qu'il parlait des gâteaux de son pot de colle attitré.

Hibiki commença à rayonner en voyant que son prince voulait goûter à sa cuisine, alors qu'il aimait juste manger et boire des trucs bizarres. Eiji ricana. Il s'enfonçait, le pauvre génie.

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et mettez-vous donc en place ! cria presque Sakaki, que ces bavardages intempestifs commençaient sacrément à agacer.

- Yes, sir ! hurlèrent en chœur les collégiens en montant sur les diverses plateformes et racines qui émergeaient du sol.

Les objets étaient chacun éloignés d'environ un mètre. Atobe était perché sur un bloc en bois de forme rectangulaire, Mukahi et Kikumaru rivalisaient d'agilité en se tenant sur deux racines irrégulières, Oishi et Fuji étaient debout sur deux pierres, Echizen grommela en allant se placer sur tronc d'arbre placé à l'horizontal, tandis qu'Aelita était accroupie avec Ootori sur une plaque en bois posée sur des briques. Shishido s'était quant à lui placé sur deux briques, de même qu'Oshitari, Kabaji et Kawamura. Momo et Kaidoh se battaient pour monter sur le même truc, finalement ce fut Inui qui choppa la place et s'installa debout sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, carnet à la main. Les deux belligérants finirent par se poser sur la même caisse en bois, seul objet restant, le dernier étant occupé par un Jiro qui ronflait, un air bienheureux sur le visage.

- …

- Bien, commençons ! lança Sakaki, tandis que la coach Ryuzaki s'éloignait pour aller préparer autre chose.

Immédiatement, les six collégiens managers commencèrent à balancer des balles sur les pauvres joueurs qui tentaient désespérément de rester debout. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour certaines personnes, tel qu'Eiji, qui venait de sauter sur les épaules d'Oishi. De leurs côtés, certains de leurs bourreaux faisaient en sorte d'en éliminer un en particulier – Hibiki avait visiblement une dent contre son frère… - tandis que d'autres faisaient en sorte d'en épargner un en particulier – cette même Hibiki qui faisait vraiment attention à ne pas toucher son Fuji adoré, ou encore Hibari qui évitait consciencieusement de viser Eiji. Il y avait également ceux qui pratiquaient – ou plutôt celle – l'amour vache, à savoir An qui faisait en sorte de déséquilibrer Momo au maximum. Et il y avait les neutres, qui visaient tout le monde équitablement. Finalement, ce furent les plus grands les premiers éliminés, à savoir Choutaro, qui s'était pris une balle dans la tête de la part d'une Aiko sadique, puis Kawamura qui s'était cassé la figure quand Mukahi avait sauté sur ses épaules pour éviter une balle, mais également Kabaji qui s'était mis devant son roi pour le protéger – ça surprend personne, tiens – et enfin Inui qui avait été poussé par Eiji : autant virer le plus dangereux dès le départ ! Ces quatre personnes avaient donc été les premières à goûter aux cookies d'Hibiki. Kabaji avait avalé le cookie sans broncher et s'était tranquillement assis sur le côté, cela ne lui faisant visiblement pas plus d'effet qu'un cookie normal. Choutaro, quant à lui, déjà habitué à la nourriture d'Hibi, regarda avec effroi ce nouveau cookie maléfique.

- Euh… La couleur verte, c'est normal ? demanda le garçon d'une voix tremblotante.

- Bien sûr, abruti ! cria Hibiki, vexée. Ce sont des cookies à la menthe avec des pépites de chocolat !

- … Ca existe, ça ? grogna Ootori.

- Oui !

Précautionneusement, il croqua dans le cookie… puis prit la même teinte verdâtre que le gâteau et s'écrasa au sol, face contre terre.

- Choutarooooooo ! hurla Shishido, qui se serait précipité vers son compagnon de double si Aelita ne l'avait pas retenu vers le col.

- Laisse tomber, je crois qu'il a son compte, murmura la fillette, terrifiée.

- Mais-euh… Choutaro…

Vint ensuite le tour de Kawamura. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas sa raquette avec lui et n'eut donc pas l'occasion de se donner du courage à coups de burning. Il croqua dans le cookie, et s'étrangla avec le morceau qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Geuh-euh-euh…

Puis il alla rejoindre ses camarades au sol. Pendant ce temps, Inui avait pris plein de données. Et quand était venu son tour, il avait tenté de s'esquiver, mais sans succès. En effet, Kachiro et Horio l'avaient rapidement rattrapé, avec pour la première fois un air sadique sur le visage : « ou comment faire payer à Inui les diverses boissons qu'il leur a fait goûter ». Fuji leur donna d'ailleurs un coup de main.

- Inui, ne t'avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions… ? Te rappelles-tu ta nouvelle boisson ? Le Jus d'Eau ? Tu vas payer… Susurra le génie, un air sadique sur le visage.

Sous la menace, le dataman croqua donc lentement dans le biscuit, avant de murmurer quelques trucs…

- Hm… ça me fait penser que je vais peut-être rajouter de la menthe dans le prochain Inui Juice…

… Et de s'écrouler par terre.

Maintenant que les plus costauds avaient été éliminés, les six collégiens semblèrent se chercher les cibles les plus appropriées. En effet, ils laissèrent aux joueurs de tennis un peu de tranquillité tandis qu'ils élaboraient un plan qui serait sans aucun doute totalement sadique. Et ça ne manqua pas. D'un coup, en les prenant par surprise, Hibiki se retourna et balança trois balles sur Shishido, qui ne les évita que de justesse.

- Eh, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

- Oui !

- … Hibiki, c'est méchaaaaant… pleurnicha le joueur de Hyotei.

Sans se soucier des pleurs de son frère, la fillette récupéra de nouveau plusieurs balles et le fusilla avec, bientôt suivie d'Horio, Kachiro et An. Devant une telle avalanche de balles jaunes, Shishido finit bien évidemment par être mis out, et fut forcé de goûter – de nouveau – la nourriture de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière prit un malin plaisir à lui en fourrer deux ou trois gâteaux dans la bouche.

Ensuite, les tirs recommencèrent à être un peu dispersés. Puis soudain, Momo sembla avoir une idée de génie. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En effet, c'était finalement peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, d'essayer de pousser Kaidoh de son perchoir. Parce que bien sûr, le serpent avait évité le mouvement de son rival, et riposta en sautant sur lui.

- Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai ! cria Aelita. Arrêtez ça, vous allez faire tomber tout le monde !

- Laisse-moi régler son compte à cette vipère !

- Laisse-moi régler son compte à ce porc épic… Fssshh.

- …

Oishi sauta sur la plateforme où se trouvaient les deux abrutis pour les séparer :

- Voyons, tous les deux ! Arrêtez ça !

BAM.

…

Oui, c'est le bruit qu'a fait la balle de tennis quand elle est rentrée en collision avec la tête d'Oishi. Pour le coup, ça a stoppé net Kaidoh et Momo, qui venaient de comprendre que leur senpai leur avait sauvé la vie, bien qu'involontairement.

- Ah, Oishi ! cria un Eiji totalement paniqué.

- Eiji-senpai, ne bouge pas ! répliqua Momo d'un air déchirant. Ne rends pas le sacrifice d'Oishi-senpai vain !

- OISHIIIIIIIIIII !

Kikumaru sauta vers son coéquipier, bousculant au passage Mukahi, qui se cassa la figure sur Oshitari, qui lui, tomba sur Atobe.

Résultat, le double de Hyotei se cassa la figure par terre, Echizen tenta de rattraper Kikumaru par le col, mais, manquant de force, bascula avec lui, et finalement, ce fut Momo qui les rattrapa tous les deux, étonnamment aidé par Kaidoh qui se sentait un poil responsable de cette partie de dominos imprévue. Quant à Atobe, il n'avait malheureusement rien – ou plutôt personne – à quoi se raccrocher, et ne fut sauvé d'une mort imminente que par un Jiro dormant à moitié, qui le rattrapa par le poignet. Puis la marmotte tira son capitaine sur son perchoir, s'accrocha à sa jambe, et recommença à dormir en bavant sur sa chaussure droite.

- Jiro… commença dangereusement le capitaine de Hyotei avant de secouer la jambe. NE TRAITE PAS TON CAPITAINE AINSI !

Finalement, à force d'être secoué dans tous les sens, Jiro bascula et fut rattrapé in extremis par Aelita, qui en profita pour pousser Atobe au passage.

- Ne traite pas ainsi ceux qui t'épargnent une mort certaine! grogna Aelita.

Malheureusement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le roi en question se rattraperait à elle, l'entraînant dans sa chute, tandis qu'elle tenait toujours un Jiro endormi qui tomba avec eux. Fuji attrapa Jiro, retenant ainsi Aeli et Atobe… sauf qu'avec ses bras frêles, sa force n'était pas suffisante pour retenir trois personnes dont le poids total avoisinait les cent quarante kilos, et finalement, les quatre s'écrasèrent au sol, sous le regard totalement choqué des managers, qui avaient cessé de balancer des balles.

- C'est moi, où ça part en règlement de comptes, cette histoire-là ? demanda An en se retenant de rire.

- To-ta-le-ment, approuva Aiko qui elle, pouffait déjà.

D'ailleurs, la saga des « je-t'attrape-je-te-balance » continua, puisque maintenant, Kaidoh et Momo recommençaient à se taper dessus.

- C'est de ta faute s'ils sont tous tombés ! hurla Momo.

- De ma faute, porc-épic ?! gueula Kaidoh. Si t'avais pas essayé de me pousser, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- La ferme, Mamushi !

Finalement, An, qui était la plus sadique du groupe, leur balança deux balles chacun dans la tête, les faisant tomber de leur perchoir.

Jiro fut le premier du petit groupe à goûter les cookies empoisonnés. Il les mangeait tranquillement, quand soudainement… il tomba raide par terre.

- Jiro... ? questionna Atobe.

- … J'ai pas faim. J'ai pas faim. J'ai pas faim. Hibiki-chan, tu vas pas me faire ça, si ?! la supplia Aelita.

- Désolée Aeli-chan, c'est la règle !

Et elle lui enfonça un cookie dans la bouche. La pauvre fillette allait rejoindre ses camarades au sol, tandis qu'autour, tout le monde tombait comme des mouches. Seuls Fuji et Atobe restaient debout. Le prodige n'avait subi aucun des effets secondaires de la nourriture de la fillette, mais se retenait bien de dire qu'il avait trouvé ça bon. Le capitaine des Hyotei, lui, détestait visiblement cela, mais gardait un visage impassible, un peu comme Tezuka à chaque fois qu'il buvait de l'Inui Juice.

Il ne restait désormais plus que l'acrobate et son Ochibi adoré. Qui se percutèrent en essayant d'éviter les balles de plus en plus nombreuses, et finirent par tomber raide mort à côté des autres.

Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'un tas de cadavres, un Fuji souriant et un Atobe tentant de réprimer ses hauts le cœur.

- Hibi-chan… marmonna une Aelita toute verte. Je suis désolée, mais c'est le truc le plus répugnant que j'ai jamais mangé.

- … Et encore, Aelita-san, Hibiki-san s'est améliorée depuis la première fois que j'ai goûté à ses fameux cookies ! soupira Choutaro.

- Améliorée ? Ma sœur ne s'est pas améliorée d'un pouce ! hurla Shishido.

- La ferme, abruti de grand-frère ! cria Hibiki en lui tapant sur la tête.

- Eh, pourquoi c'est moi que tu tapes ?! Si t'écoutais, tu saurais que tout le monde trouve ta nourriture dégoûtante ! Alors pourquoi que moi ?

- Parce que.

- Logique implacable, ricana Echizen.

- La ferme, Echizen, grogna Shishido en se mettant à bouder.

- Très bien, tout le monde debout ! reprit Sakaki. On va passer à l'exercice suivant.

- C'est quoi, l'exercice suivant ? le questionna Aelita.

- Vous verrez bien.

La petite troupe se mit en marche à la suite de Sakaki, en direction de la forêt, tandis que les managers rentraient au chalet. Ils rejoignirent un large chemin de balade ou quelques promeneurs les considérèrent d'un regard curieux, puis arrivèrent à une partie un peu plus civilisée. Des gamins couraient un peu partout, d'autres, munis de harnais et d'un gant, montaient à diverses structures en bois accrochées aux arbres.

- Personne n'a le vertige ?

- Non… vous allez nous faire faire de l'accrobranche ? soupira Oshitari.

- Exactement. Nous avons réservé un parcours rien que pour vous entraîner.

Avant que les jeunes gens n'aient pu faire un geste, ils étaient déjà entourés par des employés qui leur tendaient harnais et gants.

Les adolescents acceptèrent de mauvaise grâce de se préparer, et Aelita ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement en voyant Kabaji attacher le harnais d'Atobe. N'était-il pas capable de le faire seul ? Probablement que si, mais probablement également qu'il avait la flemme. Une grande flemme. Finalement, une fois parés, ils purent commencer à grimper. La première échelle était une échelle de corde qui montait à environ dix mètres de hauteur, et pour sécuriser, on s'accrochait à un mécanisme en ferraille qui glissait sur un fil de fer d'un diamètre de 3 centimètres quand on montait, mais se bloquait en cas de descente. Aelita fut la première à monter. Suivit ensuite Kikumaru, puis Oshitari. On n'avait pas le droit d'être à plus de trois sur chaque plateforme, alors les autres durent attendre un peu que la fillette s'avance sur le premier obstacle. Il s'agissait de deux fils de fer d'un diamètre de 4 centimètres tendus à une distance d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, et la fillette devait avancer dessus à quatre pattes. Elle était bien sûr sécurisée par le même système que pour l'échelle de corde, mais ne le sentait vraiment pas. Finalement, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, elle parvint à franchir les cinq mètres de vide entre les deux plateformes. Eiji la rattrapa rapidement, de même qu'Oshitari. Les suivants commençaient leur montée.

Aelita était maintenant face à une tyrolienne. Bon, ça, ça allait. Alors… Décrocher la première sécurité, l'accrocher au fil, accrocher la tyrolienne portable, détacher la seconde sécurité, la rattacher, et…

…

…

…

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Eh oui, j'vous le donne en mille : Kikumaru l'a poussée, une fois attachée.

- Désolée Aelita-chan, mais t'es sacrément lente, tu le sais ça ? lança l'acrobate en se tordant de rire avant de s'accrocher à son tour une fois que la jeune fille eut atteint l'autre plateforme sans encombre.

Une fois que la jeune fille stabilisée, elle se tourna vers son Senpai qui arrivait à toute vitesse en agitant les jambes et les bras comme s'il volait et l'apostropha.

- Eiji-senpai ! Ca va pas bien, ouais ?! cria-t-elle en tremblotant.

- Ahahah, on aurait dû te filmer, juste pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu criais fort ! rigolait Kikumaru.

- … Ahah, ahah, ahah. Très drôle.

- Roh, me dis pas que tu boudes ?!

- Ce serait totalement justifié, lâcha Oshitari, qui venait d'arriver, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bon, senpai, grogna la fillette, tu passes devant. Hors de question que je risque de me faire pousser de nouveau !

- Roh, très bien, très bien.

- Quand à toi, Oshitari, continua-t-elle en fixant le binoclard d'un air malveillant, ça ne semble pas être ton style mais je préviens au cas où : si jamais tu t'avises de l'imiter, je ne me priverais pas de te balancer par-dessus bord, compris ?

Le génie l'ignora royalement et lui passa même devant, n'ayant visiblement pas envie d'attendre. La jeune fille soupira, tandis que derrière, Inui arrivait.

- Il y avait 100% de chances qu'il réagisse ainsi.

- Même moi ça ne m'étonne pas, renchérit Fuji qui arrivait en souriant.

- …

En soupirant, Aelita passa à l'obstacle suivant, une échelle horizontale. Bien que toujours sécurisée par une sangle, la gamine avait un peu peur. Après tout, si elle lâchait, elle se retrouvait juste suspendue par son harnais. A dix mètres du sol. Ça fait un peu peur, non ? Heureusement, elle parvint à passer les dix barreaux. En fait, une fois qu'on avait commencé, on ne s'arrêtait pas. Du moins, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, tout comme les deux personnes la précédant et celles la suivant. Cependant, pour Fuji… le pauvre n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras, et à cause de la chaleur et de ses mains moites, avait glissé. Il était donc suspendu dans le vide, son éternel sourire sur le visage, comme si cette position était la plus normale et ordinaire qui soit.

- Fuji-senpai, ça va ? le questionna Aelita.

- Oui, oui. J'arrive.

Et le plus naturellement du monde, il rattrapa les barreaux et se rendit sur l'autre plateforme. Ben tiens.

En soupirant, Aelita se tourna vers l'obstacle suivant, à savoir… Une liane. Ouais, ouais, une liane. Une espèce de grande corde bien rugueuse à laquelle on accrochait son harnais au cas où on la lâche. Très intelligent, non ?

- Hors de question que je fasse ça.

Inui l'avait déjà dépassée, et se tourna vers elle avant d'attraper la corde :

- 100% de chances que tu dises ça. Mes données sont imparables.

Et il s'élança, suivit par un Fuji mort de rire.

- Tu as le vertige, Aelita-chan ? la questionna gentiment le prodige.

- Non. Enfin, d'habitude.

- Eh bien, bon courage alors ! lança-t-il avec un dernier sourire avant d'attraper la corde et de s'envoler à son tour.

- …

Derrière, arriva Atobe.

- Laisse donc ma grandeur passer, si tu comptes rester plantée là, lâcha-t-il d'un air arrogant.

- Mais bien sûr, monsieur le roi, grogna la fillette.

- Merci, manante.

- Toi alors…

Puis elle eut une idée formidable en le voyant s'accrocher à la corde. Eh oui ! Quand on ne peut pas se venger sur celui qui vous a poussé, on le fait sur une autre personne qui vous fait chier. Oui, elle a balancé Atobe. Qui a eu, lui, la délicatesse de ne pas crier. Kabaji, inquiet pour son capitaine, s'est alors élancé à son tour, grillant la fillette. Derrière, Momo arriva, mort de rire.

- Pas mal, pas mal. C'était assez drôle !

- Merci, merci. Maintenant, ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais passer devant, parce que je vais me faire trucider.

- Mais bien sûr, ricana l'adolescent en s'élançant à son tour.

Ce fut ensuite à la jeune fille de prendre la corde et de sauter. Elle cria tellement fort que ce fut à peine si elle entendit Atobe l'engueuler copieusement depuis l'autre plateforme. Le reste du parcours se passa plutôt tranquillement, sans autre incident majeur. Une fois qu'elle posa enfin les pieds sur le sol, Aeli lâcha un soupir. Enfin, c'était fini !

Quoi que. Pas totalement.

Elle se retrouva de nouveau en l'air, quand, sur un claquement de doigt d'Atobe, Kabaji l'avait soulevée.

- Eh.

- … Ouiiii ?

- Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ca.

- Chef, oui chef !

Le géant la lâcha, et elle partit se planquer derrière Momo.

La coach arriva ensuite, et réclama leur attention.

- Tout le monde, écoutez-moi je vous prie !

- Coach… Encore un autre atelier mauvais pour notre santé ? questionna Echizen.

- Fssshh, siffla la vipère, qui venait visiblement de décider qu'il ne referait jamais d'accrobranche.

- Mais non, mais non. Après avoir vu et étudié vos différents exploits dans les deux exercices précédents, Sakaki et moi avons décidé de vous séparer en plusieurs groupes avec chacun des exercices spécifiques pour renforcer ou développer l'une ou l'autre de vos capacités.

- Groupe A, commença l'entraîneur de Hyotei. Inui, Oshitari, Oishi, Ootori, Atobe. Groupe B, Mukahi, Eiji, Aelita, Fuji, Echizen, Jiro. Groupe C, Kabaji, Kawamura, Kaidoh, Shishido, Momo.

- Groupe A, vous avez une très bonne analyse du terrain, et souvent une très bonne précision. Vous allez avoir un programme basé sur le renforcement mental et le développement de votre puissance, reprit Ryuzaki-sensei.

- Groupe B, vous possédez une technique presque imparable et des coups sortant de l'ordinaire. Votre programme sera basé sur un renforcement physique pouvant vous assurer une endurance sans faille, qui vous mènera jusqu'à de longs Tie-Break sans faillir. Certains exercices seront également ciblés sur le développement de la masse musculaire, continua le coach des Hyotei.

- Quant au groupe C, vous possédez une très bonne puissance. Votre programme à vous sera donc basé sur un léger renforcement musculaire, mais également sur le développement de votre précision et de votre aptitude à analyser la situation sur le terrain, termina la coach avec un sourire sadique. C'est bien compris ?

- Yes, sir !

- Alors rompez ! Cria Sakaki, tandis qu'An, Hibiki et Sakuno arrivaient pour mener les différents groupes à leur coin d'entraînement.

_[Du côté du groupe A]_

- Bon, nous allons commencer par un renforcement des mollets. Accrochez ces poids de un kilo à chacune de vos chevilles, attrapez une corde, et faîtes-moi cinquante sauts, lâcha An en désignant une caisse remplie de cordes à sauter et de bandeaux lestés.

- Un kilo à chaque cheville ? Tu commences fort, remarqua Inui en sortant son cahier. Je vais pouvoir prendre de bonnes données… Dommage que je ne puisse pas aller espionner les autres groupes.

Chacun des joueurs passa les bandeaux lestés, et testèrent le poids en sautillant. Ce n'était pas trop dur, mais faire cinquante sauts avec ça aux pieds risquait d'être compliqué. Surtout quand on ne sait pas vraiment faire de la corde à sauter, comme un certain roi aux cheveux violacés dont je ne citerai pas le nom mais que vous avez sans doute déjà tous reconnu.

Après à peine cinq sauts, le collégien s'était emmêlé les pieds dans la corde.

- Atobe, t'es vraiment pas doué, ricana la jeune fille.

- Silence. C'est un jeu de fille, je n'en ai jamais fait. Les seuls fois où j'ai sauté à la corde, c'est Kabaji et un autre de mes sous-fifres qui la faisaient tourner pour moi.

- Eh bien, parfait ! Tu vas également améliorer ta coordination ainsi.

Keigo-sama laissa échapper un grognement distingué et recommença à sauter à la corde.

_[Et chez le groupe B…]_

- A-Alors… On va… commencer par… euh, par le r-renforcement des bras, balbutia Sakuno. Vous d-devez faire dix m-montées à la corde chacun… Hm…

Sans commentaires, les pauvres petits collégiens jetèrent un œil aux six cordes qui avaient été accrochées à divers arbres. Elles montaient à une hauteur de sept bons mètres. Ca n'allait pas être du gâteau. En fait, surtout pour Jiro qui ronflait comme un bienheureux au sol. Mukahi le poussa du pied.

- Jiro, réveille-toi. Eh, Jiro !

- Eh, Mukahi. Il craint les chatouilles ? le questionna Aelita.

- 'Sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Bah…

La jeune fille s'approcha, planta deux doigts entre les côtes du roux, et les agita frénétiquement. Le garçon fut soudain prit de convulsions, et un rire hystérique franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait d'un coup.

- Wow. A retenir. J'ai jamais vu Jiro se lever aussi rapidement, ricana Mukahi.

- Ma mère me réveillait comme ça quand j'étais petite.

- Ah ouais, moi c'était ma sœur ! lança Eiji, mort de rire.

Une fois le dormeur réveillé, l'entraînement put commencer. Etonnement, Jiro ne se rendormit pas, et monta à la corde plutôt facilement. Eiji et Mukahi, quant à eux trop agiles, avaient été interdits d'utiliser leurs pieds et devaient se hisser à la force de leurs bras. Fuji mit dix bonnes minutes à faire sa première montée, de même qu'Echizen, tandis qu'Aelita n'avait toujours pas réussi à atteindre le haut de la corde.

- C'est duuuuuur, grogna l'adolescente en s'allongeant au sol après avoir enfin réussi à monter une fois. J'suis fatiguéééééée.

- Debout, Aelita-chan ! T-tu dois faire c-cet exercice…

- Hm, hm, j'y retourne.

Les collégiens du groupe B se lancèrent un regard désespéré et repartirent attraper leur corde attitrée.

_[Quant au groupe C…]_

- C'est une blague, hein ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit Hibiki qui s'occupe du groupe dans lequel je suis ?! Cria Shishido en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

- Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un qui te surveille, abruti ! répliqua celle-ci.

- T'as fini de me traiter d'abruti, oui ?!

- Voyons, tous les deux… commença Kawamura. Calmez-vous, il n'y a pas de raison de vous crier dessus…

- TA GUEULE, LA VIPERE ! hurla soudainement Momo en sautant sur son rival de toujours, coupant par la même occasion la parole à son aîné.

- Fsshhh… Tu veux te battre, le porc-épic ?!

- Ah non, ne vous y mettez pas aussi, supplia Kawamura, dépassé par les deux rivaux qui s'apprêtaient à s'entretuer et le frère et la sœur qui se sautaient littéralement dessus. Kabaji, aide-moi !

- Ouais.

Sans attendre et sans rien dire, le géant attrapa Shishido et Kaidoh par le col, et les éloignèrent d'Hibiki et Momo. Kawamura soupira.

- Merci. Bon, si tu nous disais ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Mettez ces poids de un kilo à chacun de vos poignets, puis vous allez chacun piocher une balle lestée dans le panier qui est là. Le but est de lancer la balle dans le seau qui est situé à cinq mètres. On le reculera progressivement.

- Mais c'est vachement dur ! Hurla Shishido. Tu veux nous tuer ?!

- Oh, ça va hein ! C'est pas moi qui organise les exercices !

- C'est toi qui nous les fais faire !

- … C'est pas gagné, je sens… murmura Kawamura, regrettant de ne pas avoir sa raquette à portée de main.

_[Le soir…]_

Les adolescents débarquèrent tous au chalet, épuisés. Aelita soutenait Jiro qui ronflait, maudissant ses camarades de s'être cassés en courant après avoir réalisé qu'il allait falloir porter la marmotte. Eiji et Mukahi lui avaient tiré la langue, Echizen lui avait balancé un arrogant « Mada mada dane » et Fuji l'avait regardée avec son éternel sourire collé au visage… et était parti tout aussi vite. Du côté du groupe A, Atobe tentait de garder son calme et son arrogance habituelle, mais les rires moqueurs de ses camarades et d'An ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Avec en plus Oishi qui ne cessait de lui demander s'il allait bien et s'il ne faudrait pas mettre de la glace sur son front, il n'allait pas réussir à rester tranquille une minute.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda un Echizen curieux.

- Il est tombé en faisant de la corde à sauter et s'est cogné la tête, répondit Oishi, mode panique activé.

- Et personne n'a pensé à filmer ça ? ricana Mukahi.

- La ferme, Gakuto, lança Oshitari, bien qu'il se retienne de rire également.

Atobe les fusilla du regard, mais heureusement, l'arrivée du groupe C détourna l'attention des joueurs : Momo et Kaidoh ne cessaient de se gueuler dessus, l'un disant que l'autre marchait sur ses pieds, et inversement. Hibiki donnait de fréquents coups à son frère, qui s'énervait, tandis que Kawamura tentait de tous les calmer. Seul Kabaji paraissait calme. Il était vraiment imperturbable, ce type !

Les coachs soupirèrent de concert.

- Allez donc prendre un bain… On mangera d'ici une heure et demie, alors vous avez tout votre temps. Les managers, vous n'avez qu'à y aller également.

- Mais le repas n'a pas fini de cuire, grand-mère… protesta Sakuno.

- Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord, merci.

En soupirant de joie, les joueurs filèrent dans les bains. Aiko, Hibari, Hibiki, An, Tomoka, Sakuno et Aelita se retrouvèrent toutes les sept, chacune enroulée dans sa serviette.

- Oh… C'est la première fois que je vais dans des bains japonais ! soupira Aelita.

- C'est vrai ? la questionna Hibari.

- Oui. Je ne suis arrivée ici qu'en janvier, c'est-à-dire il y a un peu plus de trois mois, vu qu'on est début avril, et avec tous les entraînements et les tournois, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me rendre dans des bains.

- Oh, je vois.

Les filles posèrent leurs serviettes sur le banc contre l'un des murs et rentrèrent dans l'eau.

- Aaah, elle est chaude, ça fait du bien, soupira Hibiki.

- Dites… commença Aelita.

- Hm ?

- Dans les mangas, quand des jeunes filles prennent leur bain ensemble, généralement, elle ses se tripotent la poitrine pour voir qui a la plus grosse. Rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas pour habitude de faire ça, hein ?

- Aelita… commença Aiko en ricanant.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi ces lectures ?!

- Eeeeh, rien de pervers ! C'est pas ma faute, c'est Negima !

- Cette fille est une Otaku en puissance, rigola Tomoka en attrapant son amie par les épaules.

- J'proteste !

- On vient juste d'en avoir la preuve !

- Mais-euh…

La discussion fut coupée court par les voix des garçons, qui résonnèrent.

- Eh mais… C'est vrai, leurs bains sont à côtés des nôtres ! On va pouvoir espionner leurs conversations… ricana Tomoka en tendant l'oreille.

- Tu es indiscrète… et j'aime ça ! cria à son tour Aiko en souriant, imitée par Hibiki et An.

- Allez, chut ! murmura An.

- … Alors Ochibi, ça avance avec Sakuno-chan ?! Lança la voix enthousiaste de Kikumaru.

Les gamines étouffèrent un rire et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sakuno, qui était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mure.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Kikumaru-senpai. C'est juste une amie.

- Vous voyez ! murmura Sakuno, une peu déçue. Il ne ressent rien pour moi…

- Ahah, tu rougis, Echizen ! ricana Momo de l'autre côté de la barrière.

- Momo-senpai ! Arrête-ça.

- Notre Ochibi est tout rouge !

- Moi, je dis que tu as encore toutes tes chances, chuchota An en souriant.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi on parle de moi ?! protesta Ryoma. Et toi alors, Momo-senpai ?

- M-moi ? M-moi et q-qui ?

- Oh mais oui. Toi et la sœur de Tachibana, An, lance Fuji, son sourire clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

C'est au tour d'An de rougir légèrement. Il y eut de nouveaux ricanements du côté des filles.

- Eh, An-chan, que penses-tu de Momo-senpai ? lui demanda Aelita en haussant volontairement la voix.

Dans l'autre bassin, les voix se turent, et les filles comprirent que les garçons tendaient l'oreille.

- … Je vais le faire marcher, chuchota An avant d'élever la voix à son tour. Bah, il est gentil. Pourquoi ?

- Non, mais gentil comme un copain… Ou plus ?

- Bah… Comme un copain. Par contre, je crois que j'aime Kamio…

Les filles étouffèrent un rire. Un bruit d'eau parvint à leurs oreilles, ainsi qu'un gloussement, et elles en conclurent que de l'autre côté, Momo rageait.

- Eh, An-chan… murmura Tomo. Tu as dit que tu le faisais marcher. Mais en vrai, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- Bah… Je l'aime bien. Beaucoup même.

- Et de Kamio ?

- Je le considère plus comme un meilleur ami qu'autre chose.

- Parfait ! Vous êtes nos nouvelles cibles alors, ricana doucement Aelita. On doit mettre ensemble Ryoma et Sakuno, An et Momo-senpai, éventuellement Hibiki et Fuji-senpai, et Hibari et Eiji-senpai. Tiens, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense…

- Hibari-chan, rappelle-moi pour qui tu en pinces ! Je ne me souviens plus ! Feinta Aiko en élevant la voix.

De nouveau, les voix des garçons s'atténuèrent.

- Aiko-chan, nooon, s'il te plait… murmura Hibari, toute rouge.

- Ta tête nous supplie de faire ça, lui sourit Aelita avant de crier presque. Pour Eiji-senpai, Aiko ! T'as déjà oublié ?

De l'autre côté, on put clairement entendre Eiji s'étouffer après avoir avalé de l'eau du bain, et tout recracher sur un Oshitari qui grogna. Tomo retint de justesse un gloussement.

- Eh, les interrompit la voix d'Atobe. On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Les filles se turent. Il leur parlait à elles ? Avait-il compris leurs petites manigances ? C'était fort probable, Atobe-sama n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il y avait donc de fortes chances pour qu'il les ait grillées.

Mais heureusement, il semblait juste arriver dans le bain, puisque Choutaro l'apostropha :

- Ah, Atobe-san ! Tu tombes bien : on a plein de ragots croustillants avec les discussions des filles, à côté.

- Vous espionnez les conversations des autres ? Ce n'est pas digne des Hyotei.

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire, Atobe-san. Comme toutes les filles, elles parlent fort.

- Au contraire de nous : peu de chances qu'elles nous entendent vu comment elles caquètent, se moqua Gakuto.

Aelita ne put s'empêcher cette fois de lâcher un rire retentissant.

- … Elles nous ont entendus ? grogna l'acrobate des Hyotei.

- 79,7% de chances que ce rire soit dû à autre chose qu'à notre discussion, lâcha Inui.

Sakuno se mit à rire également, suivie par An, Tomoka, Hibari, Hibiki et Aiko. Les données d'Inui-senpai étaient fausses-euh !

- Tu en es sûr, Inui-senpai ? questionna Momo.

- Sûr à 79,7%.

- …Effectivement.

Les adolescentes se calmèrent finalement et décidèrent de sortir des bains pour attraper leur peignoir, et se rendre à la cuisine pour aider à la fin de la préparation du dîner.

- Ils sont parfois un peu bêtes, les gars, hein… ricana Aiko.

- Ou alors c'est nous qui sommes trop gamines pour eux, soupira Hibiki.

Les rires reprirent… et se stoppèrent net quand Oishi ouvrit grand la porte en bois donnant sur les bains des filles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai du savon !

- ….

Hibiki fut la première à lâcher un cri perçant, bientôt suivie d'Aiko, Hibari et Sakuno, tandis qu'An, Tomoka et Aelita, plus lucides, sautèrent dans les bains en entraînant celles n'étant pas habillées – et celles l'étant aussi, d'ailleurs… - avec elles.

Oishi était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air ébahi sur le visage, ses savons tombés par terre. Puis il s'inclina à 90 degrés et s'excusa à grands renforts de « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! ». Il releva ensuite la tête à temps pour voir une grosse bouteille de shampoing foncer vers lui, et eut l'intelligence de fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne lui arrive en plein dans la tête. Dans le grand bain, Sakuno sortit la tête de l'eau et recracha un peu de flotte.

Aiko avait une main sur sa poitrine, et était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

- Mon Dieu, il m'a fait peur ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait qu'il soit rentré, plutôt qu'il ait presque défoncé la porte qui m'a terrifiée.

- Idem, approuva Hibiki.

Dans les bains masculins, des éclats de rire se firent entendre quand Oishi raconta sa mésaventure avant de s'excuser une nouvelle fois auprès des filles, en leur assurant qu'il n'avait « rien vu du tout, je vous le promets ».

La réponse des gamines fut de l'eau froide – et le seau qui va avec ! – balancée par-dessus la barrière en bois séparant les deux bains.

Elles eurent l'air pleinement satisfaites en entendant Oishi lâcher un « Aïe » sonore. Cible atteinte !


	30. Chapter 30

Et voilà le chapitre 30 ! Un cache-cache géant chez le King... étonnant, non ? J'avoue m'être bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre, mais en le relisant, il m'est arrivé de me demander ce qui m'était passé par la tête pour écrire un truc aussi délirant que ça... Et que je saute de la fenêtre, et que je t'assome à coups d'HIguma Otoshi... Bref, je vais pas en dire plus, je vous laisse découvrir XD  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Cache-cache géant chez le King.**

- J'ai peur, marmonna Eiji.

- Hein ? Et de quoi, senpai ? le questionna Echizen.

- De ce que vont bien pouvoir inventer les coachs pour nous mener la vie dure.

- Peut-être qu'on sera encore dans les groupes auxquels on nous a assignés hier, lâcha Choutaro.

- C'est exactement ça, intervint Sakaki. Dépêchez-vous de terminer le petit-déjeuner, ensuite nous irons courir. Puis de nouveaux ateliers seront assignés à votre groupe.

Aelita soupira, à moitié endormie. Si elle avait réussi à effectuer le programme d'entraînement que leur avaient donné les coachs, elle était maintenant épuisée. A côté d'elle, Jiro ronflait. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Il était d'ailleurs déjà dans un état semi-léthargique quand il faisait ses abdos, pompes, flexions et autres. Et pour la course, ça allait encore pire. Trop lente au goût de Ryuzaki-sensei, elle fut obligée d'avaler son repas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « ouf », et fut entraînée tout aussi rapidement par la coach vers la forêt. Elle allait vraiment s'endormir en courant, si ça continuait ! Peut-être que Kabaji accepterait de la porter, tout comme Jiro. Quoi qu'en fait non, fallait pas rêver. Atobe lui dirait sans doute sans attendre de la balancer dans le premier ravin qui viendrait. Autant ne pas courir le risque.

Le parcours était assez rude, en plus. Ca montait, ça descendait, on courrait dans l'herbe, sur des gravillons, dans de la terre, y avait des racines qui sortaient de partout… Momo avait failli se casser la figure à plusieurs reprises, et Echizen également, car vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de son senpai, il ne faisait pas attention où il posait ses pieds. Certains joueurs, comme Inui, Kaidoh, Kabaji ou encore Shishido avaient l'habitude de courir, ça ne leur posait donc pas de problèmes. Et en plus, ils portaient des poids. Ils n'étaient pas humains ou quoi ?

En fait, c'était des extraterrestres venus de la planète Monstre.

Une fois ceci effectué, les joueurs avaient ensuite été de nouveau dispersés dans leurs groupes respectifs, et avaient dû subir de nouveaux exercices sans raquettes. Les deux jours suivants se passèrent également ainsi. Entraînement du matin, petit déj, course dans la forêt, dispersion dans les groupes, déjeuner, de nouveau les groupes, dîner, bains, plusieurs heures de sommeil réparateur et on recommence. Les plus « faibles » au niveau force tels qu'Aelita, ou encore Fuji, ressentirent une différence à la fin des trois jours passés dans ce chalet miteux. Aelita parvenait désormais à courir les dix kilomètres en s'essoufflant bien moins qu'auparavant, Fuji avait gagné en puissance, et arrivait maintenant à monter à la corde dix fois de suite. Ceux possédant la puissance mais manquant de précision, tels que Kawamura ou Ootori, étaient désormais capables de viser correctement. Choutaro, qui maîtrisait moins bien son Scud Serve de la main droite, avait réduit son pourcentage de chances de faire une faute d'environ 60%, aux dires d'Inui. Quant à Atobe, miracle des miracles, il savait désormais sauter à la corde !

Oshitari regrettait tout de même de ne pas l'avoir filmé lorsqu'il se cassait la figure – ce qui arrivait d'ailleurs plutôt régulièrement au début.

Il était maintenant temps de partir au chalet du King pour la seconde partie de la semaine. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir récupérer leurs raquettes ! Pour le coup, même Jiro s'était réveillé, enthousiaste, et semblait en pleine forme. Il sautillait encore plus haut que Mukahi et Kikumaru, ce qui était un exploit, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Yeah, yeah ! On va au chalet d'Atobe, c'est trop bien ! On va récupérer nos raquettes ! Yeah, yeah !

- Quand Jiro se réveille, il devient presque aussi bruyant que Gakuto et Kikumaru, soupira Oshitari.

- Vouaiiiiis, on va récupérer nos raquettes ! hurlaient d'ailleurs les deux acrobates.

- J'ai hâte de voir si cet entraînement intensif a porté ses fruits, murmura Inui. Je vais devoir remettre mes données à jour.

- On est enfin partis de ce chalet miteux ! Ma grandeur commençait à en avoir assez, lâcha Atobe d'un air arrogant.

- Oui, oui ! En plus, chez Keigo-sama, on ne sera plus obligés de faire la cuisine et le ménage ! Ca va être trop bien ! cria presque Hibiki en souriant.

- Bien sûr, se vanta immédiatement Atobe. Mes domestiques et les cuisiniers se chargeront de tout ça. La nourriture sera bien sûr d'une qualité bien plus élevée que celle préparée par nos managers. Après tout, vous allez être dans le domaine des Atobe !

- Quelle modestie, monsieur le King… grogna Aelita.

- La modestie est une de mes qualités premières, répliqua le capitaine des Hyotei.

- C'était ironique, soupira la fillette, au comble du désespoir.

Le voyage se passa plutôt rapidement, bien que bruyamment. Le chalet d'Atobe se trouvait en effet lui aussi à Karuizawa, ils ne mirent donc qu'une vingtaine de minutes à s'y rendre. Les deux acrobates avaient crié durant tout le voyage, de même que Jiro, tandis que Momo et Kaidoh avaient passé leur temps à s'enguirlander. Ils criaient tellement fort que les coachs furent même obligés d'en mettre un au-devant du bus, et l'autre tout derrière ! Cependant, quand ils y arrivèrent, plus de la moitié des collégiens ouvrirent des yeux ronds et se turent.

- La vache… Et il appelle ça un chalet ? lâcha Momo ébahi.

- Fsssh… c'est plutôt une résidence, l'approuva Kaidoh.

- Un palais ! Renchérit Aelita.

- Waaaah, c'est graaaaaand ! cria Eiji en sautillant sur place. On va pouvoir jouer à cache-cache !

- Voyons, Eiji, soupira son partenaire. Nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner !

- Oiiiishi, t'es pas drôle !

- Tcheh, grogna Echizen en baissant sa casquette. Eiji-senpai, tu aimes vraiment jouer.

- Ben sûr que j'aime jouer ! Toi non plus tu n'es pas drôle, Ochibi ! Tu es un enfant, tu devrais donc aimer des jeux d'enfants !

- Je n'ai jamais joué à cache-cache.

Aelita le considéra d'un air ébahi, de même que toutes les premières années. Même Inui regarda Echizen d'un air un peu étonné.

- Vraiment ?! le questionna Mukahi. Mais c'est pas possible ! Tous les enfants ont un jour joué à ce jeu !

- Même moi, le King, j'y jouais étant enfant. Je me débrouillais pour échapper aux majordomes qui pensaient pouvoir forcer le roi à faire ses devoirs, déclara pompeusement Atobe.

- … C'est bien le roi, ricana An.

- Bon, c'est donc décidé ! On va donc organiser une gigantesque partie de cache-cache cet après-midi. Vous êtes d'accord, coach ? questionna Inui. Cela me permettra de prendre pleins de bonnes données.

- Enfin, vous n'allez pas jouer à cache-cache à votre âge ! … Si ?

- Mais coooooach, protesta Kikumaru en lui faisant les yeux doux. C'est pour les plus petits d'entre nous, ils n'ont que douze ans – et encore, même pas onze pour Hibiki – il faut les laisser s'amuser !

- Tu es sûr que c'est pas plutôt toi, qui veux y jouer ? soupira la coach.

- Ben, euh…

- … Bon, si vous voulez. Je ne vais pas vous empêcher de vous amuser.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah ! cria Eiji, tout heureux.

- Allons manger, nous commencerons ensuite, lâcha Atobe d'un ton qui interdisait tout refus. Je vais prévenir le chef des majordomes de cette petite partie. Les managers peuvent bien sûr jouer eux aussi.

- Super, super ! se mit à crier à son tour Tomoka, toute excitée.

- Inui, as-tu amené ta nouvelle boisson ? les interrompit Sakaki.

- Oui, sensei, pourquoi ?

- Très bien. Sumire et moi allons réfléchir à des règles spéciales. Cette partie de cache-cache vous permettra également de vous entraîner.

- J'le sens mal, marmonna Aelita.

- Le repas est servi, les interrompit soudainement une jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue de maid. Si le jeune maître et ses invités veulent bien se donner la peine…

Elle les guida à travers le luxueux manoir et les emmena dans une salle à manger tout aussi richement décorée. Une gigantesque table dressée de couverts en argent se présenta à eux, et on les installa poliment et rapidement.

Puis le premier plat arriva. Je dis premier plat, car plusieurs autres suivirent.

- Sélection de crevettes avec sauce Aurore sur un lit de légumes et herbes fines.

Vint ensuite le second plat.

- Pâtes « Trofiette » avec pistou, pommes de terres et haricots verts.

Puis le troisième plat.

- Consommé de poulet, bœuf et petits gnocchis.

Et le quatrième.

- Filet de saumon au four en croûte d'herbes et de fromage, sauce au beurre blanc et pommes de terre à la vapeur.

Et enfin… le premier dessert.

- Sélection de fromages italiens et internationaux : Bel Paese, Edam, Castelmagno servis avec crackers, noix et fruits secs.

Puis le second dessert.

- Gâteaux aux carottes et sa délicate sauce au miel.

Et le troisième dessert.

- Sélection de pâtisseries marocaines et turques : corne de gazelle, loukoums, gâteau au miel.

Les joueurs, une fois le repas finit, se regardèrent d'un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient en ce moment même : mais c'était quoi cette baraque de riche ?! Ce repas de riche ?!

- J'ai trop mangé, marmonna Eiji.

- Normal ! répliqua son coéquipier. Tu n'as pas laissé une miette dans ton assiette, et tu as même été jusqu'à engloutir mon gâteau de carottes !

- Mais, Oishi ! Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les carottes.

- Je déteste les carottes. Mais après avoir mangé huit plats, ne t'étonne pas d'avoir mal au ventre.

- En tout cas, c'était vachement bon ! cria Momo, enthousiaste.

- C'est de la haute qualité, voyons. Les Atobe ne mangent que de la nourriture concoctée à partir d'ingrédients de premier choix, se vanta Keigo-sama.

- Hrm, hrm ! Votre attention s'il vous plaît, réclama la coach. Nous avons discuté avec le personnel, et ils nous ont autorisés à faire la grande partie de cache-cache que vous réclamiez. Vous avez de la chance, le maître et la maîtresse de maison sont absents, on risque donc de ne déranger personne.

- Voici les règles, commença Sakaki. Vous partirez tous avec des poids de un kilo à chaque cheville, et interdiction de les enlever. Le manoir est tellement grand que vous avez une heure pour vous cacher.

- Tant que ça ?! cria Oishi, ébahi.

- Vous devez obligatoirement trouver une cachette dans le manoir, et non pas à l'extérieur. On fera sonner une cloche pour signaler le début des recherches. A partir de là, vous aurez le droit de quitter votre cachette. Le but du jeu est de rejoindre l'accrobranche, de l'autre côté de la forêt, sans vous faire toucher. Vous avez le droit de vous organiser en équipe si vous le désirez.

- Les chercheurs seront dix du personnel de la maison, continua Ryuzaki-sensei. Pas d'inquiétudes, ce sont les plus endurants, la partie ne sera pas trop simple De plus, ils connaissent le manoir dans ses moindres recoins.

- Mon nom est Hachirô, et voici Endô, Hiromi, Osano, Morisaki et Yazaki, lâcha l'un d'entre eux, qui ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine.

- Et du côté des filles, commença une jeune femme, nous sommes donc quatre. Je m'appelle Sora, et voici Shiroyuki, Haru et Miyuki.

- Nous allons commencer. Enfilez vos poids, reprit Endô en tendant un grand panier aux joueurs.

- Grand-mère, questionna Sakuno. Nous aussi, nous devons mettre des poids ?

- Non, vous ne pourriez pas les supporter. C'est trop lourd pour vous qui n'y êtes pas habitués.

- Tant mieux ! soupira Katsuo, approuvé par Kachiro.

- Les non-titulaires n'auront pas non plus à boire l'Inui Juice s'ils sont attrapés. Ce serait injuste sinon, vous n'avez pas le même entraînement qu'eux après tout.

- Yeah ! hurlèrent en chœur les concernés.

Une fois les collégiens prêts, ils furent autorisés à se disperser. Oishi attira l'intégralité des joueurs à l'écart, dans la première pièce qui vint, à savoir un luxueux petit salon au deuxième étage.

- Nous devons préparer une stratégie en équipe ! Ordonna la mère poule de Seigaku.

- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua immédiatement Shishido qui voulait se dépêcher de partir se cacher.

- Parce que si nous sommes désordonnées, ils risquent de nous trouver plus facilement.

- Il a raison, approuva Oshitari, habitué des jeux d'échecs. Nous devrions trouver de quoi les distraire.

Aelita décrocha le bracelet à clochettes qu'elle portait à la cheville droite et le secoua sous le nez de ses aînés.

- Genre, ça ?

- Parfait ! Ça ne te gêne pas qu'on l'emprunte, Aelita ? questionna Oishi.

- Si je propose, senpai, c'est que ça ne me gêne bien sûr pas.

- Très bien. Nous allons former trois groupes. Alors voilà ce que je propose… annonça Maman Poule. Groupe 1 : Kawamura, Kabaji, Jiro, Aiko, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Hibari. Groupe 2 : Mukahi, Oshitari, Kaidoh, Momo, An, Tomoka, Katsuo, Kachiro, Horio. Groupe 3 : Hibiki, Aelita, Atobe, Sakuno, Ryoma, Ootori, Shishido, Inui. Et voilà comment nous allons procéder…

Tous écoutèrent le plan d'Oishi, puis se séparèrent. Quand, une heure plus tard, la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des recherches, ils étaient tous prêts.

Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

Le personnel désigné pour poursuivre les collégiens avait encerclé la maison. Sora, Shiroyuki et Yazaki étaient postés en bas des trois escaliers de la maison, au rez-de-chaussée. Les autres se mirent à monter pour débusquer les joueurs…

_[Du côté des groupes 2 et 3]_

La jeune fille, postée près des escaliers, jeta un coup d'œil. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, et elle put apercevoir celle appelée Haru monter à toute vitesse vers elle. Immédiatement, elle se détourna et fonça à l'étage supérieur. Les clochettes accrochées à sa cheville gauche sonnaient et faisaient un bruit qu'on ne pouvait ignorer. Sa jupette bleue volait, et Haru se lança à sa poursuite sans attendre. Ce devait être Aelita, du club de Seishun Gakuen ! Les coachs Ryuzaki et Sakaki leurs avaient bien précisé de s'occuper en premier des titulaires, pour les entraîner. La jeune femme eut le temps de voir la fillette rentrer dans un salon privé, et s'engouffra à sa suite dans la pièce.

- Laissez tomber, Aelita-san. Il n'y a pas de sortie dans cette pièce…

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une brunette surgir de sous un canapé luxueux, passer derrière elle… Et fermer la porte à clé !

- Hein ?! A quoi jouez-vous… Eh, mais attendez… Vous n'êtes pas Aelita-san !

Hibiki tira la langue à la jeune femme, toute fière de son coup.

- En effet, moi, je suis Hibiki. Vous savez, la sœur de Ryo. On s'est déjà rencontrées une ou deux fois !

- Je vois, vous avez échangé de vêtements et avez pris son bracelet… Très malin.

- Et si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous laisser sortir avant la fin du jeu. Il en va de la survie des personnes de mon groupe !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hibiki sortit son portable et envoya un sms à Aelita.

**Haru est out **

Dans une des petites pièces du troisième et dernier étage de l'immense manoir, Aelita attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était ainsi qu'était coiffée Haru. Oishi l'avait remarquée dès le début, cette ressemblance frappante entre la jeune femme et sa kohai, et ce malgré l'absence de lien de parenté. C'était maintenant qu'elle allait en tirer avantage ! A côté d'elle, Atobe jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte.

- Je dois avouer que votre vice-capitaine a eu une bonne idée, marmonna le roi d'un air arrogant. Même si j'aurais pu faire mieux avec un peu plus de temps.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. En tout cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois mettre cet uniforme de maid. Quoi que c'est pas si atroce. En fait, la chose que je voudrais vraiment savoir c'est… POURQUOI C'EST TOI QUE JE DOIS EVACUER ?!

- Parce que je suis le roi, voyons.

Aelita soupira. Dans le plan d'Oishi, elle devait se déguiser en Haru, faire croire qu'elle avait attrapé Atobe, et ainsi, ils pouvaient sortir facilement. Et tout ça parce que messieurs les majordomes et mesdemoiselles les maids connaissaient toutes les cachettes préférées d'Atobe-sama ! Franchement… A choisir, elle aurait préféré évacuer ses senpai, Sakuno, Tomoka, ou encore l'une des autres filles. Mais comme ces dernières ne risquaient pas la punition de l'Inui Juice, elles allaient majoritairement servir d'appât.

Atobe et Aelita, discrètement, descendirent au second étage. Là, Hiromi s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'une des pièces pour la fouiller. Il se tourna vers la fillette sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas sa collègue, et la salua.

- Tu as trouvé le jeune maître ? la questionna-t-il distraitement.

- Oui. Il était dans la même cachette que là où il allait étant petit, répondit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement pour atteindre les escaliers qui les mèneraient au premier étage.

- Le coffre à jouets ? Il rentre encore dedans ? … Attends. C'était il y a bien sept ou huit ans. Haru n'est arrivée qu'il y a trois ans, elle ne peut pas être au courant de cela ! … Tu n'es pas Haru !

Aelita et le King se figèrent sur place, et la jeune fille poussa le roi vers les escaliers qui montaient.

- Mince ! Court, Atobe ! Il bloque l'accès au premier étage !

Ils se rabattirent au troisième étage de nouveau, poursuivis par Hiromi.

- Faut le neutraliser ! cria Aelita.

- Groupe 3, plan B ! ordonna Atobe, haut et fort.

Inui surgit de sa cachette, suivit par Sakuno, Ryoma, Ootori, Shishido. Hiromi ne savait plus où donner de la tête devant une telle affluence de collégiens et potentielles cibles. Ryoma, perspicace, se précipita vers la première porte qui se présenta à lui. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait des explications d'Atobe, cette porte menait à un escalier extérieur, qui leur permettrait de s'esquiver sans passer par la case « salon-où-se-trouvent-tout-pleins-de-chasseurs-prêt s-à-vous-attraper ». Malheureusement, elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

- La porte est verrouillée ! grogna Echizen

- 100% de chances que ces portes-là aient été condamnées par le personnel de la maison pour nous empêcher de nous enfuir… Comme le prévoyaient les données !

Il désigna alors la fenêtre la plus proche. Une corde était accrochée au bord, et descendait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

- Super, Inui-senpai ! cria Aelita.

- J-je, je vais faire d-diversion. Partez devant, je vous rejoins ! proposa Sakuno.

- T'es sûre… ? demanda la collégienne, inquiète pour son amie.

- Il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose…

- Dans ce cas-là, enfile ça ! ordonna-t-elle en chipant la casquette de Ryoma et en la posant sur la tête de Sakuno, en prenant bien soin de glisser ses deux tresses dessous.

- Ma casquette ! protesta Echizen.

- Allez, descendons, ordonna Atobe.

Ootori commença à descendre, puis Atobe suivit, et ensuite Inui. Pendant ce temps, Sakuno était partie, déguisée en Ryoma, courir dans tout le troisième étage. Echizen eut le temps de voir Osano et Miyuki pénétrer dans la pièce dans laquelle elle s'était planquée… et fonça vers elle.

- Echizen ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! grommela Shishido.

- 100% de chances qu'Echizen soit parti à la rescousse de Ryuzaki-chan, prédit Inui.

- L'abruti ! Elle ne risque rien, pourtant ! soupira Aelita. Bon, viens Shishido ! On va leur filer un coup de main.

- Magnez-vous le train, alors. On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous, car vu comment on est parti, ma grandeur ne peut plus rien faire pour vous, lâcha Atobe d'un air arrogant.

Shishido, entraîné par Aelita, fonça vers la pièce où s'étaient réfugiés Sakuno et Echizen. Ils défoncèrent presque la porte, et virent que les deux n'avaient pas encore été attrapés. Ils étaient cependant coincés contre la fenêtre ouverte, et n'allaient donc pas tarder à se faire avoir. Cependant, avant que qui que ce soit – Shishido et Aelita les premiers – n'aient pu faire un seul geste, un cri résonna dans tout l'étage.

- BOOMERANG SNAKE !

Ryoma et Sakuno se jetèrent instinctivement au sol, et une balle de tennis passa par la fenêtre derrière eux pour venir frapper la tête d'Osano. Profitant de la confusion, Aelita, Shishido, Ryoma et Sakuno sortirent de la pièce. Prenant de vitesse Miyuki encore consciente, Kaidoh et Momo surgirent et les enfermèrent dans la salle.

- YOSHAAAA ! Hurlèrent en chœur Momo et Kaidoh avant de se taper dans la main.

- Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai ! cria Ryoma.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! Et le groupe 3, il est où ?! On avait dit « interdiction de se détourner du plan » ! protesta Aelita.

- Fallait dire ça à Echizen. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer, Sakuno-chan, pour aller à son secours au mépris de l'Inui Juice, ricana Momo. Ah, au fait, Osakada et Horio ont neutralisé Yazaki et Sora, qui surveillaient le premier étage, en s'enfermant avec eux, comme convenu.

- Et Inui-senpai m'a bipé en m'indiquant que vous aviez des problèmes… Fsshhh, annonça la vipère. Du coup, on a récupéré une raquette d'Atobe qui traînait là…

- … Et on vous a sauvé la mise ! termina le porc-épic.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois travailler ensemble, grogna Shishido.

La discussion ne put se poursuivre, car An surgit soudain à côté d'eux, avec un Katsuo déguisé en Oishi.

- J'ai entraîné Hachirô en me faisant passer pour le vice-capitaine, soupira le premiere année, et Kachiro l'a neutralisé. Malheureusement, Shiroyuki l'a chopé. Mukahi-san et Oshitari-san sont allés prêter main forte à Kabaji-san qui avait des problèmes à cause de Jiro.

- Ne traînons pas ! cria An. Nos deux groupes ont explosé, on doit se dépêcher de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous si vous ne voulez pas goûter à l'Inui Juice !

_[Groupe 1, du côté d'Hibari et Aiko…]_

- Merde, merde, meeeeerde ! Hurla Aiko en se carapatant. Hibari, par ici !

Elle tira son amie dans la première pièce qui vint, une chambre dont le grand lit à baldaquin occupait tout l'espace. Une baie vitrée donnait sur un petit balcon, qui lui-même donnait sur la petite plaine devant la forêt.

- On était censées aider Kikumaru et Oishi à s'esquiver… Mais personne n'avait prévu que les escaliers extérieurs seraient inaccessibles dans notre groupe !

- On est prises en tenaille… On peut même pas enfermer Endô qui nous poursuit, y a pas de serrure pour cette pièce !

Endô ouvrit la porte.

- La vache, vous courrez vite ! Bon, même si vous n'êtes pas les premières qu'on devait attraper, c'est déjà ça…

- Oï, oï ! cria soudain Kikumaru, faisant se retourner le jeune homme

- Hein ?!

Oishi fonça sur Endô, le déséquilibrant, permettant à Eiji de sauter par-dessus lui pour arriver dans la pièce.

- Mais… vous vous piégez tous seuls ! rigola Endô.

- Oï, Endô-san, vous savez qu'on n'est qu'au premier étage ?

Et il sauta par la fenêtre. Oui, oui, comme ça, sans préavis.

- Dépêchez-vous, cria Oishi. Sautez, Eiji vous rattrapera.

- Ça ne va pas oui ?! Hors de question qu'on saute ! Hibari, dis-leur, toi ! protesta Aiko en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie… à temps pour la voir enjamber le balcon et tomber direct dans les bras de son grand amour, toute rouge.

Elle soupira, et se dirigea à son tour vers la baie vitrée, sans qu'Endô n'ait pu faire un geste pour la rattraper.

- … Ok, j'ai compris, soupira-t-elle en sautant, suivie d'Oishi.

Dans la pièce, Endô et Shiroyuki, qui venait d'arriver, passèrent la tête par la fenêtre.

- Ils sont cinglés, ces gamins ?! gueula la jeune femme

- Pas le temps d'y réfléchir, faut les rattraper ! lança son collègue en l'entraînant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, et arrivèrent face à face avec Hachirô, qui s'était libéré, et Morisaki. Les deux tentaient de forcer la serrure de la grande salle à manger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les questionna Endô.

- Jiro-san, Kabaji-san et Kawamura-san sont à l'intérieur, expliqua l'aîné des majordomes, Morisaki.

- Ils ne risquent pas de s'évader par la fenêtre ? s'interrogea Shiroyuki.

- Ça ne risque pas, Hiromi est de l'autre côté et surveille, contra Hachirô.

Soudain, la voix de Kawamura résonna à travers la porte.

- OH YEAH ! BABY YOU'RE THE… eut-il le temps de gueuler avant d'être interrompus par un Oshitari qui lui demanda poliment se la fermer. Il serait fâcheux que le personnel de la maison découvre qu'il s'était glissé dans la pièce en compagnie de Fuji et Mukahi.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda une Shiroyuki ébahie.

- 'sais pas, répliqua Morisaki en appelant Hiromi sur son talkie-walkie. Eh, Hiromi ! Ils sont sortis ?... Hiromi ?

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit Oshitari en imitant la voix d'Hiromi.

- Ok, merci, répondit l'homme en se tournant vers ses camarades. De toute façon, on entend encore Jiro qui ronfle.

Ils tentèrent encore de forcer la porte durant quelques minutes.

- Bon sang, cette pièce n'a pas de double de clé ?! grogna Morisaki.

- Ils ont piqué le double, grogna Hachirô.

- Au fait… ses ronflements sont identiques à ceux de tout à l'heure, remarqua Shiro, la plus perspicace du lot.

- Hiromi ? Ils sont encore là ? Interrogea Hachirô. Hiromi ? … Eh, Hiromi !

Endô, à bout de patience, défonça la porte et laissa un juron franchir ses lèvres.

- Quoi ?! cria la jeune femme, alertée.

- Ils ont enregistré les ronflements de Jiro-san et nous les passent en boucle depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je me disais bien que la voix d'Hiromi était un peu bizarre… Oshitari-san a dû répondre à sa place !

- C'est moi ou on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus ?

- Je confirme, on s'est fait avoir, et en beauté !

_[Groupe 1, du côté de Kawamura, Kabaji, Jiro et Fuji.] _

- OH YEAH ! Hurla Kawamura en faisant tourner la raquette que lui avait donnée Fuji. Fujiko-chan, thank you pour la raquette, baby !

- Mais de rien. Oshitari, merci d'être venu m'aider. Si vous n'aviez pas neutralisé Hiromi, on n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir, lâcha le prodige en souriant.

- Quel imbécile, ce Jiro, de s'endormir accroché à l'escalier ! grogna Mukahi. Il a totalement foiré le timing. Pas vrai, Kabaji ?

- Ouais, répondit laconiquement le valet d'Atobe.

- L'important, c'est qu'on soit sortis, répliqua Oshitari en jetant un coup d'œil à la marmotte qui ronflait sur le dos de Kabaji.

Ils se carapatèrent tous vers la forêt. Sakuno, Echizen, Aelita, Shishido, An, Momo, Katsuo et Kaidoh arrivèrent en courant derrière eux.

- Eh ! cria Aelita. Vous avez tout le monde ?! Génial !

- Et de votre côté ? Demande Fuji.

- On a perdu Tomo-chan, Hibiki-chan, Kachiro-kun et Horio-kun… soupira Sakuno.

- Il reste en lice Shiroyuki, Hachirô, Endô et Morisaki ! les informa le génie de Hyotei, Oshitari.

- Atobe, Ootori, Inui-senpai, Hibari, Aiko et Eiji-senpai doivent déjà avoir rejoint le point de rendez-vous, annonça Echizen.

- Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Hibari et Aiko également, annonça Momo.

- Et maintenant, on fait comment ? grogna Kaidoh en désignant les quatre employés leur courant après. Fsshhh, ils nous collent aux basques.

- Séparons-nous en petits groupes ! ordonna Fuji, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres.

Obéissant au prodige, de petits groupes se formèrent. Momo, la vipère et la sœur de Tachibana partirent vers la droite, et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Mukahi grimpa à un arbre et joua à la fille de l'air. Oshitari, Kawamura, Kabaji et son fardeau Jiro foncèrent sur le grand chemin, sous les yeux ébahis et surpris des passants. Katsuo, dans un élan de courage, attrapa la casquette de son camarade de classe et fonça vers leurs poursuivants pour faire diversion. Ryoma et Sakuno partirent de leur côté, tandis qu'Aelita, Fuji et Shishido foncèrent à travers bois pour rejoindre l'accrobranche.

_[Du côté d'An, Kaidoh et Momo]_

Le trio n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus facile. De grosses racines sortaient du sol, des branches bouchaient le passage, et c'est sans surprise qu'An trébucha et manqua de s'écraser au sol. Elle avait le pied coincé dans un petit trou, et Momo n'eut pas le courage de l'abandonner. Il retourna sur ses pas et la observa sa cheville.

- Elle est tordue ?

- Non, juste coincée.

- Bon, à trois, je tire la branche qui bloque, et tu enlèves ton pied. Ok ?

- OK.

- Un… Deux… Trois !

Momo tira de toutes ses forces, mais rien n'y faisait. Puis à un moment, deux autres mains agrippèrent la racine, et aidèrent à la soulever. Finalement, la jeune fille put dégager sa cheville.

- Mamushi… murmura Momoshiro, surprit.

- Me remercie pas, porc-épic. C'était pas pour toi mais pour elle. Allez, bougez-vous !

Les trois reprirent leur course, et au bout de quelques minutes angoissantes, virent enfin leurs amis sains et saufs agiter leurs bras pour signifier qu'ils étaient arrivés. C'était finiiiii !

_[Du côté de Ryoma et Sakuno]_

- Ryoma-kun… Pars sans moi, je ne vais pas assez vite.

- Tu penses que je vais te laisser là après avoir risqué l'Inui Juice pour te récupérer au troisième étage d'un manoir gigantesque ?

- Ryoma-kun…

La petite séquence émotion fut interrompue par l'apparition d'Hachirô, qui avait un air victorieux sur le visage.

- Je vous tiens !

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Ryoma avait lui aussi eut l'intelligence de récupérer une raquette qui traînait dans le manoir, et de garder une balle dans la poche de son short. Les deux collégiens purent repartir assez vite après que le pauvre majordome se soit pris un service twisté dans la tronche. Ça, c'était fait.

_[Du côté de Shishido, Aelita et Fuji]_

- … M-merde ! marmonna Aelita en trébuchant sur sa longue robe piquée au manoir Atobe et s'arrêtant net, mains sur les genoux.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, la naine ?! grogna Shishido.

- Aelita-chan, ça va ?! S'inquiéta Fuji.

- J'ai trop donné, j'peux plus bouger, soupira-t-elle en montrant ses jambes qui tremblaient à cause des poids aux chevilles. En plus, avec cette robe, j'arrive pas à courir aussi vite que d'habitude.

Elle jeta un œil à Shishido, qui semblait en proie à un débat intérieur.

- … Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Bougez-vous, il arrive !

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, Shishido l'avait déjà attrapée sur son dos à l'aide de Fuji.

- Eh, lâche-moi ! protesta la fillette, paniquée. J'veux pas tomber !

- On a dit qu'on ne laisserait personne derrière ! grogna le joueur de Hyotei.

- On se croirait dans un film d'action où les héros sont poursuivis par des Yakuzas. Le genre de navet où les héros meurent à la fin, bien sûr, ricana la jeune fille.

- Tais-toi ou j'te balance, râla Shishido.

- Allez, partez devant, j'vais faire diversion, annonça Fuji en souriant. Je ne risque rien, j'adore l'Inui Juice !

Sur un ordre silencieux de son senpai, Aelita sortit la balle de tennis qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle et la balança avec autant de force que si elle smashait. Le prodige effectua une magnifique chute de l'ours… qui retomba pile sur la tête de Morisaki. Il se dirigea ensuite vers lui, tout sourire, et se laissa gentiment attraper. Décidément, il le voulait, son Inui Juice !

_[Et à l'accrobranche…]_

Eiji sauta sur son partenaire de double, tout content.

- Yeah, yeah, yeah ! Oishi ! On a gagné !

La coach débarqua, suivie par le personnel de la maison et les collégiens s'étant fait attrapés. Hibiki était accrochée à son Prince, inquiète de voir que Fuji allait devoir boire l'Inui Juice. Il avait beau lui assurer que « mais non, ça ne me gêne pas, c'est même très bon ! » avec un grand sourire, elle ne semblait pas vouloir le croire.

- J'avoue que vous nous avez bien eu, soupira la coach en fusillant Oishi et Oshitari du regard, qu'elle devinait être les instigateurs de ce plan foireux. Quand je vous avais suggéré de jouer en équipe, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait donner quelque chose du genre…

- Ouais, moi non plus, râla Aelita en désignant l'espèce d'immense robe qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Je ne sais pas comment elles font pour porter ce truc toute la journée.

- En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait servi à quelque chose, répliqua Atobe en la fixant d'un air supérieur. Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de dire où je m'étais « caché », Hiromi ne t'aurais pas démasquée !

- Eh, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, hein ! protesta la gamine en le fusillant du regard.

- Cessez ces chamailleries, ordonna Sakaki. En tout cas, vous vous êtes admirablement bien débrouillé. Vous venez d'apprendre à travailler avec une équipe adverse, et cela va nous donner des idées de doubles.

- Des idées de double-nyah ? questionna Eiji, inquiet. Vous comptez changer les paires pour le tournoi international ?!

- Non, les doubles marchant très bien resteront comme ils le sont. Mais d'autres pourront être créés.

- Bon. Sinon, la seule personne devant boire le nouvel Inui Juice est Fuji, annonça Ryuzaki-sensei d'un air un peu déçu.

- Délicieux, soupira Fuji en avalant le liquide cul-sec.

- Comme d'habitude, commenta Echizen, blasé.

Les adultes soupirèrent, légèrement agacés. Sales gosses. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. La coach Ryuzaki avait espéré pouvoir faire goûter à tous ces gamins la nouvelle boisson d'Inui, celle d'une couleur oscillant entre le doré et le rose, tout ça pour leur faire comprendre que jouer à cache-cache n'était plus de leur âge. Elle avait même prévu les grands moyens pour ça ! Sakaki et le personnel de la maison avaient été pris à part, mis au courant de l'affaire et tout et tout. Et pourtant, ces collégiens étaient parvenus à tous les avoir ! Ah, ils les avaient bien bernés. Mais Ryuzaki-sensei ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, ils venaient de prouver qu'ils avaient non seulement gagné en force mais également en esprit tactique. Il y a une semaine, il n'aurait probablement pas pu courir comme ils l'avaient fait avec des poids de un kilo à chaque cheville, et ils n'auraient pas non plus coopéré comme ils venaient de le faire.

Ah, y avait pas à dire, ces trois jours dans un chalet miteux à s'exercer sans raquettes portaient leurs fruits !


	31. Chapter 31

Salut, tout le monde :D

Me voilà de retour avec un chapitre 31 un peu plus technique que les précédents... Du coup, voilà l'explication de quelques coups présents ici, et donc certaines personnes ne connaissent peut-être pas la signification :

Force centripète : Le terme force centripète ("qui tend à rapprocher du centre", en latin) désigne une force permettant de maintenir un objet dans une trajectoire circulaire ou, plus généralement, elliptique. (source : Wikipédia)

Passing shot : balle envoyée au fond du court durant la montée au filet de l'adversaire. Il est plutôt dur de la renvoyer.

Rising shot : retour effectué juste après le rebond de la balle, ça lui donne plus de force et de vitesse.

Voilà pour les explications !

Maintenant, petite réponse aux rewievs gentiment laissées :D

**Julie :** Alors, en fait, je ne poste normalement pas tous les chapitres en même temps... Mais j'avais commencé par poster cette fic sur fanfic-fr, et je ne me suis inscrite sur que vers le chapitre 25... Du coup, pour rattraper le retard que j'avais sur l'autre site, il m'est arrivé de poster plusieurs chapitres en même temps ^^

Mais là, à partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus qu'un chapitre normalement toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, en fonction du temps que je mets à l'écrire :3

Sinon, je suis heureuse que ça continue à te plaire ^^ N'hésite pas à me laisser d'autres rewievs pour me donner tes impressions ^^

**hecate600 : **Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^

POur répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai plus ou moins une idée de couple pour cette chère petite Aelita... J'ai pensé à Shishido moi aussi, mais disons que j'essaye d'écrire ma fic en ouvrant plusieurs possibilités de couples, parce que ça varie un peu en fonction de mon humeur XD

Donc je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien ;)

Quand aux autres personnes qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewievs pour me faire part de vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Entraînement spécial !**

- Très bien jeunes gens ! A la suite de votre petite partie de cache-cache de la veille, nous avons décidé d'organiser des doubles un peu particuliers, annonça Sakaki.

- Nous allons commencer par Aelita et Shishido contre Kaidoh et Fuji.

- C'est une blague ?! crièrent la fillette et son partenaire improvisé en chœur. Je refuse net !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, ricana la coach.

Les joueurs se regardèrent et laissèrent échapper un soupir. Très bien, puisque c'était ainsi, ils allaient le faire. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus dire que les paires étaient très mal assorties. Dans les deux cas, il y avait un attaquant et un défenseur. Les techniques spéciales de Fuji et Kaidoh contre la force de Shishido et la précision d'Aelita. Cependant, aucun des quatre joueurs n'avait déjà joué avec le partenaire qu'on leur avait assigné, et ça risquait d'être un peu problématique. Surtout du côté du mélange Hyotei/Seigaku…

- T'es con, Shishido ! Tu sais pas viser ou quoi ?! avait hurlé Aelita quand son partenaire lui avait envoyé la balle dans la tête en servant.

- Et toi alors ! Si tu connaissais les règles pour un bon double, tu saurais qu'il ne faut pas se placer là quand je sers ! répliqua Shishido en criant plus fort.

- Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire, je n'ai jamais joué en double avec toi, moi ! Andouille !

- On dirait presque Kaidoh et Momo… soupira Oishi. A la différence qu'au moins, ils ne se cognent pas dessus.

- Tu parles trop vite, Oishi-san, marmonna Choutaro en désignant Aelita qui venait de donner une pichenette sur le front de Shishido, qui lui, avait répliqué en lui attrapant les joues.

Bien évidemment, on se doute que la paire Kaidoh-Fuji avait gagné. Etonnament, avec son senpai à ses côtés, le caractère tenace de Kaidoh était parfaitement révélé, mais il ne dépassait pas les bornes, comme si la présence apaisante de Fuji imposait les limites.

Cette défaite provoqua de nouvelles engueulades du côté de Shishido et Aelita.

- T'es nulle en double, andouille !

- Dans ce cas-là, je te prends en simple quand tu veux, abruti !

- Non, intervint la coach Ryuzaki en les attrapant tous les deux par une oreille, visiblement agacée. Nous allons former de nouvelles paires, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas ensemble, alors pitié, calmez-vous.

- Aïe, grognèrent les deux compères en chœur.

- Très bien, continua la vieille femme en lâchant les oreilles des pauvres collégiens. Voilà les nouvelles paires que nous allons former. Inui-Oshitari contre Atobe-Oishi.

- Vous avez le chic pour former les paires les paires les plus atypiques qu'il puisse exister, grogna Atobe. Frissonnez de terreur devant mes prouesses !

- Ah, et avant que nous n'oublions, commença Sakaki. Je veux que Jiro, Fuji et Aelita aillent s'entraîner ensemble. Montrer à votre Kohai ce dont nous avons parlé hier soir. Même chose pour Eiji et Mukahi, allez dans un coin avec Echizen. Rompez !

- Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ? questionna Aelita, paumée.

- Mada mada dane, comment Echizen d'un air blasé.

- Parce que toi tu sais, peut-être ? râla la fillette en fusillant son camarade du regard.

- …

Ils n'eurent cependant pas plus l'occasion de discuter plus longtemps, puisqu'immédiatement leurs aînés étaient venus les attraper pour les emmener à l'écart.

Aelita fixa Fuji et Jiro – qui pour une fois était réveillé – en quête d'explication.

- La coach a déterminé que ton jeu se basait sur des coups techniques et peu puissants. Même si tu as gagné en force durant ce court camp d'entraînement, cela reste insuffisant pour transformer ton jeu en celui d'un puncheur. D'où l'idée que Jiro, dont le jeu est basé sur le serve and volley, et moi-même, qui suis plutôt un contreur, te conseillent et t'entraînent un peu plus personnellement. La même chose se produit pour Echizen. Sa petite stature et son endurance le mettent en bonne position pour utiliser un jeu un peu plus actif et lui permettant de rattraper des balles qu'il ne pourrait pas renvoyer sans entraînement basé sur ça. Nous devons nous occuper de nos cadets, après tout, lâcha Fuji en souriant.

- Je vois… C'est trop bien ! cria presque Aelita, des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de recevoir des leçons du génie Fuji.

- Vouaiiiiiiiiiiiis, hurla Jiro qui venait soudainement de se transformer en lapin bondissant partout. Je vais donner des cours à une jeunotteuh, je vais donner des cours à une jeunotteuh ! C'est trop cool !

Aelita laissa échapper un petit rire. Alors comme ça, le fait qu'il soit embrigadé par les profs pour entraîner une fillette de deux ans sa cadette le réveillait. Intéressant.

- Bien. Et si nous commencions ? questionna Fuji en attrapant sa raquette.

- Oui, oui, commençons ! lança Jiro-lapin.

- Alors, Aelita. Vois-tu, si tu tombes face à un joueur tel que Kawamura, Momo, Ishida de Fudomine ou encore Ootori de Hyotei, tu risques d'être fortement désavantagée. Je vais t'apprendre un mouvement qui permet d'absorber la puissance de l'adversaire, comme celui que j'utilise dans la chute de l'Ours pour neutraliser les smashs. Ça marche selon le même principe que l'aïkido. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce sport ? annonça alors le génie.

- Aïkido… Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. Je crois que c'est un art martial basé sur la défense où l'attaqué utilise l'énergie de l'attaquant à son profit.

- C'est ça. Eh bien, ici, c'est la même chose. Il me semble que tu as un corps plutôt flexible, comme tu nous l'as démontré lors de ta formation « spéciale souplesse ». Ton poignet doit également posséder cette flexibilité.

Fuji attrapa sa main et se mit à lui tortiller le poignet dans tous les sens. Il lui montra ensuite le mouvement en lui-même. D'après ce que lui annonçait son aîné, il n'était pas compliqué.

- Tu fais un pas en avant avec le pied gauche, et tu t'en sers comme pivot. Effectue un demi-tour et rattrape la balle à la fin de ce dernier en gardant ta raquette à l'horizontal. C'est ici que ta souplesse va jouer. Tu vas effectuer une rotation du poignet. Cela va absorber la puissance du coup et la retranscrire dans la raquette. Ca risque de la faire vibrer un peu au début, et ta maîtrise ne sera pas excellente. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement, aucun doute que tu parviendras à le maîtriser. A partir de ce coup découlent plusieurs possibilités de contres, donc la chute de l'Ours. Je t'expliquerais plus tard comment je la réalise, si ça t'intéresse, mais ça risque de te paraître un peu farfelu puisque généralement, moi je réalise cette technique un peu à l'instinct.

- J'y arriverais jamais ! Vas-y, remontre moi le pas, s'il te plaît, senpai… le supplia la jeune fille.

Fuji s'exécuta, tandis que Jiro piquait un somme. Aelita, elle, arborait un air désespéré. Son aîné voulait-il vraiment qu'elle reproduise ce mouvement ? On pourrait croire à de la danse. Et que je fasse une pirouette, et que je tourne mon poignet… Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette leçon. Alors obligeamment, elle reproduit le mouvement de Fuji. Quand il estima que c'était suffisant, il lui lança une balle et lui ordonna de la rattraper avec ce mouvement. La première balle tomba au moins un bon mètre à côté de la raquette d'Aelita. La seconde arriva un peu plus près. Ce fut à la dixième qu'elle parvint enfin à placer sa raquette pile sous la balle. Elle recommença de nouveau, et maintenant, à chaque fois que son senpai lançait la balle doucement, la jeune fille parvenait à placer sa raquette sous la balle et à la relancer légèrement. Maintenant, il fallait passer au contrôle de la balle. Parce que là, c'était bien beau, mais elle ne parvenait à la rattraper que quand elle arrivait lentement. Si jamais elle se retrouvait face au Dunk Smash de Momo, ça ne se passerait pas de la même manière.

- Bon… Jiro, tu peux smasher la balle que je vais t'envoyer ? questionna Fuji avec son éternel sourire collé sur le visage.

- Vouaiiiiis, marmonna la marmotte en s'étirant. Envoie ta balle !

Fuji effectua un lob, Jiro smasha, et Aelita se positionna correctement, raquette sous la balle. Cependant, quand cette dernière heurta le tamis, la gamine ne parvint pas à maîtriser la balle. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas particulièrement puissante. Mais maintenant que la jeune fille avait expérimenté la technique avec un smash, elle avait commencé à s'habituer à la sensation de la balle sur sa raquette. La seconde fois, ça passa mieux. Le mouvement du poignet dont lui avait parlé Fuji passait assez facilement, et elle le faisait de façon instinctive, sans vraiment avoir besoin de réfléchir. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine d'essais, elle parvint finalement à maîtriser la balle. Cette dernière s'arrêtait en plein milieu de sa raquette. Effectivement, au début, cette dernière vibrait légèrement, mais ce n'était pas infaisable.

- Tu te débrouilles bien ! admira Fuji. Encore un peu d'entraînement, et ça passera tranquille. Ensuite, tu n'auras plus qu'à trouver un moyen de la renvoyer efficacement, et tu auras un contre !

- Je dirais bien « mais en fait, c'est vachement facile de créer un contre ! », mais… pour créer ce mouvement qui absorbe la puissance de l'ennemi, t'as dû mettre vachement de temps ! … Non ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Hm, pas particulièrement, se mit à rire son aîné. Environ une petite heure.

- … EN UNE HEURE, TU ES PARVENU A ELABORER UN PAS ET UN MOUVEMENT DE POIGNET PERMETTANT D'ABSORBER LA PUISSANCE ADVERSE, SENPAI ?! Hurla Aelita, yeux exorbités, avant de marmonner pour elle-même. Ce type est véritablement un génie.

- Incroyable, incroyable ! avait hurlé Jiro. Seulement une heure ?! Trop fort, trop fort !

Et Fuji ne quittait pas son sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Mais bien sûr, n'importe qui invente ce genre de truc en une heure ! Aeli se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant. Jiro la sortit de sa rêverie en la secouant par les épaules comme un prunier.

- A moi de te montrer des trucs, à mon tour, à mon tour !

- Oui, oui, Jiro. Mais si tu pouvais me lâcher…

- Ah oui, désolé. Mais… tu vas devoir m'appeler « Jiro-senpai » !

- Jiro-sen… Hein ?! Et en quel honneur ? râla la gamine.

- Parce que je t'entraîne !

- Grmml… Très bien, j'ai compris…

- Vouais ! Bon, commençons ! Je vais te montrer tous les secrets d'un bon serve and volley, ça correspond parfaitement à ton style !

La jeune fille soupira et regarda Jiro se positionner sur le chemin en dalles. Il traça un carré au sol avec un morceau de craie sorti de nulle part, et le pointa du doigt.

- Voilà, on va dire que ça, c'est le carré de service ! cria-t-il presque en sautillant. Fuji, je vais servir, tu peux me renvoyer la balle ?

- Bien sûr.

La marmotte des Hyotei effectua un service tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et monta sans attendre au « filet ». Il sautillait déjà sur place, et quand la balle arriva vers lui, il effectua un split step à deux pieds et la rattrapa sans attendre.

- Voilà, voilà ! En fait, tu ne dois pas faire un service trop rapide, sinon ton adversaire risque de la renvoyer avec un rising shot, et tu te prendras un passing shot durant ta montée au filet !

- OK.

- C'est bien si ta vitesse de service se situe entre 130 et 150 km/h. Ensuite, tu swoush – une montée au filet – et tu commences à faire boing-boing ! Et zwuip, dès que la balle arrive, tu refais boing-boing à gauche ou à droite en fonction de sa direction, et BAM ! tu la tapes en visant le bord du terrain !

- … Je swoush, je boing-boing, je zwuip, je re-boing-boing… et je « BAM ! » ? questionna la jeune fille en le fixant d'un regard hagard.

- Ouais, c'est ça !

- Fuji-senpai, en japonais courant, tu peux traduire ? Je crois que Jiro a… euh, Jiro-senpai a un problème de communication, le supplia Aelita.

- En gros, tu fonces au filet, tu sautilles, tu prévois la trajectoire de la balle, tu effectues un split step et tu envoies la balle dans l'angle mort de ton adversaire, se mit à rire le prodige.

- Ooooh… C'est déjà plus clair ! ricana la gamine.

- Tu sous-entends que je m'exprime mal ? grommela Jiro-lapin en bondissant.

- Bien sûr que non ! … Ce n'était pas un sous-entendu, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! répliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Fuji laissa échapper un petit pouffement, et Jiro détourna la tête et se mit à bouder.

- Roh, ne boude pas Jiro-senpai, c'était une boutade, marmonna Aeli en se retenant de rire.

- Bon, reprenons. Et allons squatter l'un des terrains de tennis d'Atobe, on ne peut pas s'entraîner correctement sur une allée ! Allons-y…, marmonna Akutagawa en baillant.

Les trois joueurs se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les courts – du moins pour Fuji et Aelita, Jiro se traînant derrière eux à la vitesse d'une limace. Quand ils y arrivèrent quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir seulement Echizen, Eiji et Mukahi qui s'y entraînaient !

- Tiens, les autres ne font pas de match d'entraînement ? commenta Aelita.

- Nous sommes de l'autre côté du manoir. Tu n'as pas remarqué que l'orientation est différente ? Il doit y avoir deux installations, lui fit remarquer Fuji.

- C'est ça, commenta Jiro en baillant de nouveau.

- Oï, oï ! hurla Eiji en sautant. Vous venez vous entraîner ?

- Yep ! répondit Fuji en se dirigeant vers son ami. Ça se passe bien, de votre côté ?

- Ouiiii ! Ochibi se débrouille plutôt bien en acrobaties !

- Ohoh, je veux voir ça, se moqua la jeune fille en faisant semblant de le filmer.

- La ferme, toi.

- Eh, Ryoma, on ne parle pas comme ça à une fille ! ricana la fille en question.

- T'es pas une fille, t'es un monstre, répliqua Echizen du tac au tac.

- Quel manque de délicatesse ! Je vais te tabasser, un de ces jours ! grogna Aelita.

- Mada mada dane, lâcha le première année en baissant sa casquette sur ses yeux, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Tous soupirèrent, et les deux trios reprirent leurs entraînements respectifs, quand soudain Aelita lâcha un petit cri.

- Ooooh ! Trop mignon !

Ceci avant de se précipiter en direction de l'herbe, et de se baisser pour regarder de plus près ce qui semblait être un petit animal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda le samouraï junior en se détournant d'Eiji qui tentait de le pousser à sauter sans s'arrêter.

- UNE GRENOUILLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! hurla Mukahi, qui s'était approché aussi, en pâlissant.

- Oui, une rainette ! Regarde comme elle est chou ! soupira la fillette en prenant la petite bestiole verdâtre et en se servant du tissu de son t-shirt pour ne pas avoir à l'attraper à pleines mains.

- Ne m'approche pas avec ce truc ! gueula l'acrobate des Hyotei, figé sur place.

Aelita continua de s'approcher pour lui faire admirer la grenouille. Gakuto recula précipitamment et partit se planquer derrière Fuji, qui était le plus loin de l'atroce bêbête.

- T'approche pas ! hurla de nouveau Gakuto.

- Probabilité que tu sois grenouillophobe, 100%, commenta un Inui sorti de nulle part en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Grenouillophobe ? Ce mot existe ? demanda Aeli, curieuse.

- Oui… Depuis que je l'ai inventé, répliqua du tac au tac le dataman.

- Je me disais aussi… mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, senpai ?!

- Je viens prendre des données sur les deux rookies, voyons.

- Sans surprises, soupira Echizen.

Aelita fut forcée par ses camarades à reposer la pauvre grenouille par terre, à regret. Fuji crut un instant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à la reconcentrer, mais finalement, la présence d'Inui notant tout ce qu'il pouvait suffisait à la canaliser. Le trio recommença à travailler les serves and volleys, et Fuji lui montra à plusieurs reprises sa chute de l'Ours. De leur côté, Eiji et Mukahi faisaient sauter ce pauvre Ryoma comme s'il était sur un trampoline, ce qui semblait grandement l'agacer. Inui, qui avait amené une caméra d'amateur, eu même l'occasion de le filmer en train de tenter une roue pathétique. Jiro avait failli s'étouffer de rire en voyant le pauvre samouraï junior retomber sur les fesses après cela.

- J'en ai marre, grogna Echizen.

- J'suis fatiguée, l'approuva Aelita.

- Vous manquez de vigueur, tous les deux ! cria Jiro en sautant partout.

- ET C'EST TOI, LA MARMOTTE QUI DORS TOUT LE TEMPS, QUI NOUS DIT CA ?! protestèrent les deux compères en chœur.

- Bon, les coupa Inui. Les deux acrobates, Fuji et le paresseux, revenez, les coachs vont vous faire jouer des matchs d'entraînement.

- Et nous, senpai ? le questionna la fillette.

- Vous, vous restez ici et vous travaillez ce que vous ont montré vos gentils Senpais.

- Ok, grommela Echizen.

Aelita et Ryoma se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face.

- Bon. On fait quoi ? soupira la jeune fille.

- Un match ?

- Comme tu veux.

Les deux joueurs partirent s'installer chacun de leurs côtés.

- Auto-arbitrage ? demanda Aeli.

- Bah ouais. On n'a pas d'arbitre après tout.

- Tu commences ?

- OK.

Ryoma servit donc le premier et Aelita renvoya une balle dans le fond du court avant de monter au filet. Son adversaire la rattrapa et effectua un lob, qui passa au-dessus de la tête de la fillette. Cependant, cette dernière, loin de s'avouer vaincue, fonça en fond de terrain, et parvint à rattraper la balle juste après son rebond, effectuant un rising shot qui partit du côté opposé où se trouvait son coéquipier. Sans attendre, le jeune garçon effectua un saut à la Kikumaru et la rattrapa en catastrophe avant de s'écraser lamentablement au sol. La balle fila, Aeli la rattrapa de justesse et la renvoya en un lob, et Echizen smasha une fois relevé.

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de victoire et effectua le mouvement que lui avait montré son senpai. La balle… s'arrêta sur sa raquette. Ce qui provoqua un rire moqueur de la part d'Echizen.

- C'était quoi, ça ? ricana son adversaire.

- J'ai maîtrisé sa puissance… Mais j'ai totalement oublié de la renvoyer ! se réprimanda la fillette.

- T'es un véritable boulet.

- Roh, ça va hein ! La prochaine fois je me ferais pas avoir ! Peut-être que si je retourne mon grip d'un coup… Non, impossible. Ou alors que je continue mon tour pour effectuer un passing shot… Ah, j'ai eu une idée ! Bon, ça marchera peut-être pas mais… Ce n'est qu'un entraînement après tout. Non… ?

- Arrête de marmonner, tu ressembles à Shinji de Fudomine.

- Même pas vrai !

- Je t'assure que si.

- La ferme, continuons à jouer.

Le match reprit, mais Aelita semblait ailleurs. En effet, elle réfléchissait à comment renvoyer la balle une sa puissance maîtrisée. Normalement, elle faisait un pas en avant et un demi-tour vers l'arrière qui la faisait arriver de dos, puis elle maîtrisait la balle. Mais si elle continuait son tour, elle arriverait de nouveau de profil, et pourrait renvoyer la balle en un coup droit ou un coup croisé en fonction de la position de Ryoma. Cependant, le problème était de réussir à contrôler la balle tout en tournant. S'arrêter après son premier demi-tour et recommencer à tourner ensuite risquerait de lui faire arrêter la balle sur la raquette, et c'était techniquement interdit par le règlement. Bah, elle pouvait toujours essayer…

- Ryoma, fais un smash s'il te plaît ! Hurla la fillette alors que son coéquipier renvoyait la balle.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- C'est un entraînement, et j'ai justement besoin de m'exercer ! Smashe ! grommela-t-elle en lobant.

- Pf.

Le jeune garçon effectua cependant le mouvement demandé par sa partenaire, et Aelita effectua son pas de trois : pied en avant, demi-tour, maîtrise de la balle. Cependant, au lieu de s'arrêter de dos comme le lui avait montré son senpai, une fois la balle arrivée sur le tamis de sa raquette, elle continua sa pirouette. Durant les quelques millisecondes que durèrent son tour, Aelita profita de la force centripète qu'exerçait son corps - et donc par extension sa raquette - sur la balle pour maintenir cette dernière au centre du tamis, tout en effectuant le léger mouvement du poignet permettant d'absorber sa puissance. Elle parvint à terminer sa rotation sans faire tomber la balle, et se retrouva de profil, prête à effectuer un revers. Cependant, au lieu de se contenter d'un coup faible et basique, elle tenta ce mouvement que Momoshiro utilisait pour effectuer de puissants revers, le Jack Knife. Effectuant un petit saut, elle profita de cet élan ainsi que de celui résultant de sa précédente rotation et réorienta légèrement sa raquette en frappant la balle à deux mains. On s'en doute, son tir ne fut pas aussi puissant que celui de son senpai, du fait d'une différence évidente de stature et de force, mais c'était déjà mieux que ses coups habituels ! Cependant, la balle fut out. En effet, ne maîtrisant pas du tout le Jack Knife, si son mouvement était plutôt bon, sa précision et le dosage de sa force, eux, ne l'étaient pas du tout. De plus, la pirouette qu'elle avait effectuée pour rattraper la balle lui avait donné un élan trop important, et elle avait par conséquent tiré bien trop à droite.

Mais même si le résultat n'était pas encore là, l'idée était, elle, bel et bien présente.

Aelita en frémissait de joie. Si elle s'entraînait… Ça pouvait marcher. Non. Ça marcherait ! Sans aucun doute.

- Pas mal, lâcha Echizen d'un air appréciateur. A mon tour maintenant !

- Tu veux que je prenne une technique particulière ? Des smashs à répétition ? Des lobs ? Des poachs ?

- Reste-en aux balles difficiles d'accès. Kikumaru-senpai et l'autre grenouillophobe m'ont montré plusieurs mouvements que j'aimerais bien essayer.

- OK.

Aelita servit la première. Sa précision était bonne pour une jeune fille de son âge, et elle parvint à doser habilement les coups sadiques et les simples. Elle ne se privait pas de faire courir Ryoma, s'amusant visiblement comme une folle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait l'embêter, et elle comptait bien en profiter !

Une dans le coin à droite, une dans le coin à gauche, une amortie, un smash, un lob, etc, etc. Le pauvre courrait de gauche à droite sans s'arrêter, mais se débrouillait vraiment bien. Il faisait des mouvements qu'Aeli n'aurait jamais cru le voir faire. Par exemple, il avait rattrapé un lob – un lob ! – en sautant. Tout simplement. Avec sa petite taille, le bonhomme était parvenu à sauter pour rattraper la balle.

- Classe, ce saut ! J'aurais jamais cru te voir sauter aussi haut un jour.

- C'est une technique particulière, que m'a montré Mukahi. Tu dois être bien échauffé pour que tes muscles soit bien réactifs. Le départ se fait sur les demi-pointes, et tu dois bien plier les jambes. Ensuite, tu détends d'un coup, comme un ressort qui lâche, et tu t'étires au maximum.

- Je voiiiiis… Genre, comme ça ? demanda la gamine en l'imitant, mais en ne sautant pas plus haut que trente petits centimètres.

- Mada mada dane, Aelita, ricana le prodige.

- Woooow ! lâcha la fillette en ouvrant grand la bouche.

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est une première !

- Mais quoi ?!

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends mon prénom sortir de ta bouche.

- … Mémoire de poisson rouge.

- … La ferme, Ryoma.

- Alors, ça avance ? questionna Oishi qui venait d'arriver, les coupant dans leur discussion.

- Yep, senpai ! Le nain ici présent parvient désormais à imiter le kangourou !

- Tu peux parler ! La sale gosse ici présente arrive maintenant à expédier de magnifiques balles out.

- Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, à ce que je vois ! sourit Oishi d'un air paternel.

- PAS DU TOUT ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur en se fusillant du regard.

La maman poule de Seigaku soupira et les observa tous les deux. Kaidoh surgit dans son dos et toisa les deux premières années d'un regard peu amène.

- Fsshhh… Restez poli en présence de votre senpai, sales gosses, siffla la vipère.

- Ouais, marmonna Echizen d'un air vraiment pas respectueux.

- Désolée, senpai ! s'excusa au contraire Aelita, un poil effrayée.

Oishi laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, tandis que Kaidoh semblait vouloir tuer Ryoma rien qu'à l'aide de ses yeux.

- Bref, on venait juste vous prévenir qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer et vous ramener, sinon on risque de vous attendre ! sourit le vice-capitaine.

- OK !

Les deux jeunes gens rangèrent leurs affaires tandis que leurs aînés partaient devant.

- Au final, on n'aura pas terminé notre match, râla Aelita.

- Ouais.

- Je me demande qui aurait gagné si on avait continué.

- Devine, répliqua Ryoma avec un léger sourire ironique.

- Hm… oui, tu as raison. On sait tous les deux que je t'aurais battu ! ricana la fillette.

- Espèce de… ! grogna le jeune garçon.

- Mada mada dane, Ryoma ! cria Aelita en s'enfuyant en courant, morte de rire.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la luxueuse chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hibiki, et récupéra des fringues avant d'aller se doucher. La chambre était reliée à une salle de bain personnelle, équipée de ces douches possédant des jets de massage, et de tout un tas de boutons plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Elle mit d'ailleurs un temps fou à trouver comment on activait l'eau chaude, et en profita pour se prendre tout un tas de jets dans la tronche, de l'eau gelée jusqu'à la flotte propulsée à pleine force en plein dans la tête.

Elle hésita à aller réclamer un tournevis – voire carrément un marteau – pour exploser ce satané machin, mais n'eut finalement pas le courage de vandaliser la splendide maison du grand Atobe-sama. Surtout qu'il y aurait sans aucun doute des représailles.

Elle parvint finalement, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de bataille, à allumer l'eau. Elle se doucha rapidement, consciente que les autres allaient l'attendre si elle arrivait un peu en retard. Elle prit cependant le temps de coiffer ses cheveux et de se les attacher en une tresse lâche.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, ça me fait remarquer qu'ils ont pas mal poussé depuis mon arrivée ici… grommela la fillette en les lisant au maximum pour apercevoir qu'ils lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Va falloir que je fasse un tour chez le coiffeur.

Elle haussa les épaules et enfila la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : un t-shirt de couleur jaune pâle avec une manche longue et une bretelle, un pantacourt en jean clair et une paire de sandales noires. Elle fila ensuite dans le grand hall pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la dernière arrivée.

- Yosh, c'est pas moi qu'on va attendre ! ricana la fillette.

- Pour une fois, répliqua Ryoma.

- Tu me cherches, toi ? Dois-je te rappeler ton excuse minable de la dernière fois ? « Je suis arrivé en retard parce que j'ai aidé une femme enceinte », c'est ça ?

- Grmpf.

- Allons, ne vous disputez pas en **ma**présence, soupira Atobe en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la grande porte.

Il était vêtu d'un costume deux pièces noir, très élégant, et portait un bouquet de roses rouges.

- … Je me sens ridicule, là, rigola Momo, vêtu d'un jean et d'un simple t-shirt.

- Et les roses rouges, c'est pour quoi ? sourit Aelita.

- Pour l'élégance, voyons, répliqua Atobe en les lançant en l'air, les pétales s'éparpillant partout.

- Waouh, lâcha ironiquement Momoshiro. Quel sens de la mise en scène.

- C'est l'habitude du King, annonça Oshitari en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Quelles données étranges… mais intéressantes ! ricana Inui en prenant fébrilement pleins de notes.

- Fsshhh… siffla Kaidoh en s'éloignant de son senpai à lunettes.

- Désolé du retard ! cria soudain Eiji en faisant irruption dans la salle en bondissant.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons au complet, observa le King. Ma grandeur va vous conduire à la salle à manger.

- Rassure-moi, Atobe, commença Aelita d'un air craintif.

- Hm… ?

- Dis-moi qu'il n'y aura pas autant de plats que la dernière fois !

- …

La remarque déclencha une salve de rires chez les Seigaku. Le repas passa plutôt rapidement, et à la fin, Sakaki-sensei annonça le programme pour la suite des évènements.

- Bien. Il ne reste plus que deux jours à passer ici avant notre départ. Demain, Echizen et Aelita aurons entraînement libre. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez : jouer des matchs, en regarder, aller nager, vous entraîner en salle de musculation… A vous de vous débrouiller.

- Waaaaw, Aelita-chan, Ochibi, la chance ! cria Kikumaru. Et nous, sensei, et nous ?

- Oishi, Kikumaru. Ootori, Shishido. Mukahi, Oshitari. Et également Kaidoh et Inui. Vous vous entraînerez aux doubles. Nous vous mélangerons pour vous permettre d'aborder votre partenaire sous un point de vue différent.

- Ça promet d'être intéressant, commenta Oshitari en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Et pour nous ? questionna Kawamura.

- Les joueurs de simple feront des matchs de simple les uns contre les autres. Ce soir, dormez bien, car nous travaillerons dur demain.

- Ok, coach ! crièrent en chœur tous les collégiens.

Une fois ceci terminé, tous se dispersèrent. Les filles avaient leurs chambres au second étage, tandis que les garçons étaient au troisième pallier.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne soit pas toutes ensemble, déplora Sakuno, qui logeait avec Tomoka et An.

- Bah, ce n'est pas comme si on était loin les unes des autres, sourit Hibari, qui partageait sa chambre avec Aiko.

- C'est vrai, approuva cette dernière.

- Eh, il y a un petit salon à cet étage ! Pourquoi on n'irait pas discuter là-bas ? proposa Hibiki, enthousiaste.

Pendant une demi-heure, elle discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand leur petite réunion fut interrompue par l'intrusion d'un Eiji paniqué.

- Les filles, les filles, on a un problème avec Ochibi !

- Quel genre de problème ? questionna Aeli.

- Ben il…

- Ryoma-kun ! les interrompit Sakuno. On doit aller l'aider !

Et elle partit en courant, sous les yeux d'une assemblée ahurie.

- Ryoma-sama, on arrive ! hurla à son tour Tomoka en courant derrière sa meilleure amie.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, soupira Aiko en les suivant.

Les filles restantes leur emboitèrent le pas en haussant les épaules. Eiji les suivait. Un éclair sadique passa soudain sur ses yeux, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Elles montèrent les escaliers, et Sakuno ouvrit la porte que lui désignait Kikumaru. La salle était noire, et Aelita ne devina ce qui allait se passer que quand la brunette à tresses produisit un petit couinement dû à l'oreiller qui percuta son visage.

- Ah, une embuscade ! cria Aeli.

Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri que déjà, les garçons surgissaient de leurs planques et leurs balançaient à la tête une bonne dizaine d'oreillers.

- Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! cria Hibiki en récupérant des munitions.

Au lieu de les balancer comme toute personne normal le ferait, Hibiki attrapa un coussin à deux mains, fonça vers son frère et le lui abattit de toutes ses forces et à plusieurs reprises sur la tête, l'assommant à moitié. Ootori fut d'ailleurs obligé de la soulever pour l'éloigner de son partenaire de double afin d'éviter qu'il ne se fasse massacrer.

- Voyons, Hibiki ! Du calme ! soupirait Choutaro en l'éloignant.

Aelita prit cependant le relai et assomma à son tour Shishido, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir mal au crâne. Elle fut interrompue par Ryoma qui lui balança son coussin dans la tête. Détournant son attention du joueur de Hyotei, elle fila vers Echizen et commença à se battre avec lui. Sakuno, dans un élan de courage, arriva par derrière et défendit son prince en assommant Aeli.

- Sakuno-chan, traîtresse ! protesta la noiraude en se frottant le crâne.

Mademoiselle Tresses lui adressa un sourire désolé, et entreprit de dégommer toutes les personnes s'approchant de Ryoma, pour le plus grand étonnement de ce dernier, qui fut tranquille durant toute la bataille au vu de la nouvelle combativité dont faisait preuve Sakuno. Aelita finit par abandonner l'idée d'assommer Echizen et partit régler ses comptes avec Shishido, aidée d'Hibiki. Choutaro tenta une nouvelle fois de les éloigner de son ami, mais se fit tabasser par un Kawamura qui tapait sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Inui était assailli par Eiji, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Momo et Kaidoh qui se vengeaient des jus qu'il leur avait fait avaler, tandis que Fuji restait dans son coin et alignait les joueurs les uns après les autres avec des tirs incroyablement précis.

Oishi, quant à lui, se promenait à travers la salle pour amener ses soins aux divers blessés étalés au sol, tout en priant pour ne pas devenir une cible à son tour. Prière inutile, puisque son camarade de double, après avoir réglé son compte à Inui à l'aide du reste de l'équipe, avait sauté sur son dos et l'avait assommé à coups de coussin.

Inui, Oishi, et Choutaro étaient hors-jeu. Shishido, quant à lui, avaient peu à peu repris ses esprits maintenant que les deux furies l'ayant pris pour cible précédemment s'étaient détournées de lui. Atobe, qui était visé à la fois par Echizen, Aelita, mais également par Momo et Eiji, tendit le bras vers le ciel, un air sûr de lui sur le visage.

- Joueurs de Hyotei… Protégez votre capitaine ! cria-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Silence qui fut brisé quelques secondes plus tard quand un Jiro somnolant sorti de sa torpeur pour crier la chose la plus surprenante qu'Aelita eut jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche.

- MUTINERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIE… !

Ceci avant de retomber au sol et de se remettre à ronfler à peine quelques millisecondes après. Atobe Keigo-sama cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme sonné, et les joueurs de Hyotei encore en vie se jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné, Oshitari remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et Gakuto haussa les épaules.

- Okay, lâcha cyniquement Kabaji, comme à son habitude.

Ce fut le signal pour le reste des Hyotei. Et sans qu'Atobe ne puisse le prévoir, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de ce prestigieux club de tennis, le capitaine fut noyé sous des coussins. Seigaku en profita également pour l'assommer à coups d'oreillers.

- Il va vous massacrer, une fois réveillé, ricana Aelita en fixant le « pauvre » Keigo évanoui. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir l'arrogant Atobe dans cet état.

Elle lui tira les joues, attrapa un marqueur noir, et gribouilla deux fausses moustaches et deux tourbillons sur les joues.

- Et avec ça, tu viens de signer toi aussi ton arrêt de mort, lâcha Mukahi en haussant de nouveau les épaules.

- Pas faux. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne va me dénoncer, n'est-ce pas ? questionna la petite française avec un grand sourire sadique à la Fuji.

Personne n'eut l'occasion de répliquer car au même moment, la coach Ryuzaki rentra dans le petit salon, cheveux détachés et habillées d'une nuisette vieillotte – heureusement pas transparente – et un air agacé sur le visage.

- EH ! On essaye de dormir ! Et demain on bosse, alors tout le monde au lit, bande de sales gosses ! hurla la vieille femme.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, tandis que les jeunes gens fixaient la coach d'un air ébahi et affligé par sa tenue. Percevant les regards, Ryuzaki-sensei prit une pose de jeune femme, main sur la hanche, air outré plaqué sur le visage.

- Bonté divine ! Que regardez-vous ?

Et elle claqua la porte, laissant les jeunes gens seuls dans la chambre. Jeunes gens qui se regardèrent, avant de tomber au sol, presque évanouis.

- Ohlalala, c'était quoi cette vision d'horreur ? questionna Shishido, dont le visage avait viré au vert.

- Grand-mère ne devrait pas porter ce genre de truc à son âge, soupira Sakuno d'un air véritablement gêné.

- Par contre, toi tu devrais, Sakuno-chan ! rigola Eiji-senpai. Pour faire plaisir à Ochibi !

Sakuno piqua un fard, et Echizen grogna.

- Eh… commença Aelita, coupant ses amis dans leur discussion.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher… sauf si vous voulez revoir la coach en nuisette.

- Oui. Bonne idée, approuva Momo.

- Fssshhh… Siffla Kaidoh.

- Et en plus, j'ai pas envie d'être à côté d'Atobe quand il se réveillera et se regardera dans un miroir, termina la française en désignant les traces de marqueur sur le visage du King.

Tous les joueurs l'approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Effectivement, rester à proximité de lui s'avérait dangereux. Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent alors, Aelita priant pour que le roi ne la tue pas le lendemain.

Sans grand espoir, cependant.


	32. Chapter 32

Un Atobe qui pète les plombs, une nouelle boisson dégoûtante, des mouvements foirés... Eh oui mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, voici le chapitre 32 XD

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

- AMENEZ-MOI CETTE SALE GOSSE ! IMMEDIATEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT ! Hurla un Atobe visiblement furax.

En bas, dans l'immense salle à manger des Atobe, les collégiens déjà levés se regardèrent. Aelita s'étouffa à moitié avec son morceau de pain et pâlit considérablement. Il devait être sacrément en colère, Atobe, pour qu'on l'entende alors qu'il était au troisième étage !

- ET TANT QUE VOUS Y ETES, AMENEZ MOI UNE HACHE !

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment en repoussant sa chaise, sous les regards compatissants de Fuji, Ootori, Oshitari et des filles, et sous les rires de Shishido, d'Eiji et de Momo. Elle fusilla du regard ceux qui se moquaient d'elle et laissa échapper un soupir. Elle était bien trop jeune pour mourir !

- Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous laisser.

Et elle partit précipitamment, tandis que l'un des majordomes d'Atobe s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler. Aelita sortit de la salle en courant, tout en vérifiant derrière elle que personne ne la suivait. Elle tomba ensuite nez à nez avec l'une des servantes de la maisonnée, qui s'inclina avant de parler :

- Ah… Aelita-san, Keigo-sama vous demande.

- Je sais, merci. Dites-lui que je suis indisponible ! répliqua la fillette en s'éloignant en courant.

- Mais…

La jeune femme tenta de la retenir, mais la fillette s'esquiva habilement en feintant à droite avant de passer à sa gauche. Elle avança encore un peu dans le couloir en vérifiant qu'on ne tentait pas de l'arrêter, et n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de rentrer dans quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – de plutôt dur, pesant environ 62 kg pour 175 centimètres, qui tremblait. En relevant la tête pour fixer la personne qu'elle avait malheureusement percuté, elle eut le déplaisir de constater qu'il s'agissait du collégien au grain de beauté sous l'œil droit qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir dans l'immédiat. Et que s'il tremblait, c'était de rage.

De légères traces noires parsemaient encore ses joues, symbole des trucs qu'elle lui avait écrit au marqueur la veille.

- Oooh, Atobe, quelle bonne surprise… murmura Aelita en reculant.

Malheureusement, elle percuta de nouveau quelqu'un : et cette fois, il s'agissait de Kabaji, qui la souleva après qu'Atobe ait hautainement claqué des doigts.

- Eh… eh, eeeeh ! cria la fillette en battant vainement des jambes. M'enfin, Atobe, dis-lui de me lâcher !

- A partir de maintenant, ce sera « Atobe-sama » pour toi, répliqua le King d'un air arrogant. Tu vas regretter de t'être attaquée à ma grandeur.

- C'est une blague j'espère ?! Je veux bien m'excuser, mais ça, pas question !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas-là, tu t'excuseras une fois que je t'aurais réglé ton compte sur un court. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il en la toisant. Kabaji, amène-là.

- Quoi, là, maintenant ?! Mais je suis encore en pyjama ! protesta la française en désignant le magnifique motif de canard qui s'étalait en gros sur son t-shirt.

- Peu importe.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, t'es déjà en tenue de sport ! J'suis sûr que t'avais déjà prévu de me défier !

Sans lui répondre, Atobe fit un signe à Kabaji qui, tenant toujours la jeune fille par le col, lui emboîta le pas vers les courts de tennis. Tous les collégiens suivirent le mouvement, et Aelita se retrouva avec sa raquette dans les mains, face à un Atobe plus que remonté.

- Eh, c'est quoi ça ? Tu veux me mettre une raclée devant tout le monde ?

- Bien deviné. Ainsi, tout le monde pourra admirer ma grandeur !

- T'es méchant !

- Non, je n'ai simplement pas de pitié, lâcha le King en la toisant.

- Beuh. T'es méchant, c'est bien ce que je dis.

Avec un soupir agacé, le roi des Hyotei entreprit de servir. Aelita remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle ne distinguait pas bien Atobe. Son visage était un peu flou. Immédiatement, elle attribua ceci au soleil positionné pile derrière lui. En plus de ça, elle était fatiguée, il était donc normal que ses yeux aient du mal à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante.

Ce fut quand la seconde balle passa à deux centimètres de son crâne qu'Aeli sortit de ses pensées.

- Défends-toi un peu, ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne fais rien, grogna Atobe.

- Ah… ah, oui, désolée.

La troisième balle fut tout aussi rapide, et Aeli eut un peu de mal à la rattraper. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se réveille si elle ne voulait pas se prendre la plus grande honte de tout l'univers. Quoi que ça risquait d'arriver même si elle se réveillait, se secouait, faisait n'importe quoi pour passer soudainement du mode je-dors-encore au mode je-défonce-tout-le-monde. Elle effectua un coup croisé, qu'Atobe lui renvoya sans problème, comme à son habitude. Il marqua le troisième point après seulement quatre coups, et lâcha comme un ricanement, ce qui agaça la jeune fille. Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme ce matin. Et même si elle avait été en forme, il n'y avait sûrement aucun moyen pour elle de battre Atobe… Après tout, c'était un joueur d'un excellent niveau, qui rivalisait avec Echizen et même avec Tezuka. Alors, elle… Impossible qu'elle le batte. Cela associé à sa fatigue et ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours, aucune chance.

- Mets-y du tien ! T'as eu le cran d'écrire sur le visage du King de Hyotei, alors tu dois être également capable de marquer un ou deux points, non ? se moqua ledit King.

Il gagna le premier jeu en un éclair. Ce fut à elle de servir pour le second jeu, et elle ne s'en priva pas. Si ses services n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants que ceux de Keigo, ils n'en restaient pas moins plutôt performants. Cependant, elle ne donnait pas son maximum, tellement persuadée qu'elle était que gagner était impossible pour elle. A quoi bon se donner du mal ? Autant en finir le plus vite possible, non ? Inui sembla le remarquer et prit pleins de notes.

- Hm… Je vois… manque de confiance en soi… marmonna le dataman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Inui-senpai ? questionna Momo.

- Elle semble souffrir d'un complexe d'infériorité, répliqua le binoclard.

- Un complexe d'infériorité ? s'interrogea Oishi, inquiet.

- Cette sale gosse, un complexe d'infériorité ? grogna Oshitari à son tour en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Celle qui s'est permis de gribouiller sur le visage d'Atobe ? Qui ne cesse de se moquer de ses senpai ? Qui est l'une des filles les plus insouciantes et agaçantes que j'ai jamais rencontré ? ricana Mukahi.

- Oui, c'est plausible, approuva Fuji, toujours souriant.

- Ah bon, et en quoi ? s'étonna Momo.

- Eh bien, regarde, Momo, commença à expliquer le prodige, aussitôt coupé par Inui, qui voulait étaler sa science.

- Elle tremble légèrement, ne met pas autant de force qu'elle le peut dans ses services, et baisse les yeux face à Atobe.

- Il se peut que cela ne soit que sur un court de tennis, reprit Fuji.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi contre Ochibi, ou encore contre un autre titulaire, elle n'a pas la même réaction ? demanda Eiji, totalement paumé.

- Vous n'êtes pas tous de niveau national, et certains sont moins impressionnants que d'autres, lâcha Oshitari avec un regard appuyé en direction de l'acrobate et de Momo. Si elle avait joué contre Tezuka ou Fuji, elle aurait sans doute eu la même réaction.

- 89,7% de chances que oui, approuva Inui.

Sur le court, Atobe avait bien sûr remarqué l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Je vois chacun de tes points faibles ! Ta défense est trouée comme du gruyère ! jubila le King.

- La ferme, répliqua Aeli en courant comme une dératée d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

Elle avait presque l'impression que des pics de glace pointaient le moindre point faible de son jeu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle ne jouait pas si mal que ça, d'habitude. « Complexe d'infériorité », qu'ils disaient, ses senpai. En quoi souffrait-elle d'un complexe d'infériorité ? Certes, Atobe était imposant, et là, il était assez flippant à voir. Les trois jeux qu'il avait gagnés en même pas dix minutes ne semblaient pas avoir apaisé sa soif de vengeance. Et en plus, elle sentait que si elle marquait alors qu'il était dans un état pareil, il risquait de ne pas apprécier.

…

…

…

…

Cinq minutes. Alors c'était ça qu'ils entendaient par « complexe d'infériorité » ? Le fait de ne pas oser se donner à fond par peur de représailles de la part d'une personne plus vieille ? Si c'était ça – et c'était probablement le cas – alors elle était tout le contraire d'Echizen ! Cette pensée lui tira un petit rire : cet abruti, lui, n'hésitait pas à ridiculiser ses aînés au tennis.

Très bien. C'était ça, le message ? « Bouge-toi et dépasse ça ! »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malicieuse. Très bien, elle allait s'y mettre !

_[Flashback]_

- Cette sale gamine… grogna Atobe en regardant dans le miroir les trucs écrits sur son visage.

- Atobe-sama, je vais vous laver le visage, annonça l'une de ses servantes en se retenant de rire devant la tête du maître de maison.

- Franchement, quand je pense qu'elle a osé **ME** faire ça… Sur un court de tennis, en face de moi, elle serait totalement différente.

- Tu penses toujours qu'elle souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité ? le questionna Shishido, planté dans un coin de la pièce.

- J'en suis certain.

- Mais voyons, soupira Oshitari, elle n'a pas l'air malmenée sur un court.

- Pas face à une personne peu impressionnante. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'elle est intimidée par Tezuka et Fuji, mais également par d'autres joueurs n'ayant pour eux que leur apparence imposante. Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à le vaincre, sinon elle sera un boulet pour Seigaku. Mais déjà, il faudrait qu'elle se rende compte de ce complexe.

- Et quelque chose me dit que tu as une idée de comment régler ça, grogna le génie à lunettes.

- Oui. Redescendez dans la salle à manger, tout va se mettre en place facilement, ricana presque le capitaine.

- Des fois, j'te reconnais pas, Atobe, marmonna Shishido dans sa barbe.

- Tu sous-entendrais que je ne suis pas capable d'aider quelqu'un, Shishido ? répliqua Atobe en fusillant son joueur du regard.

- … non, non.

Le binoclard et le joueur à casquette s'esquivèrent en voyant leur capitaine avec des mitraillettes à la place des yeux. Et mieux valait pour eux de ne pas rester dans les parages, vu ce qui allait suivre. Shishido plaindrait presque Aelita, si par moment elle ne lui tapait pas autant sur les nerfs. Keigo, une fois ses coéquipiers partis, inspira un grand coup et hurla.

- AMENEZ-MOI CETTE SALE GOSSE ! IMMEDIATEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT !

_[Fin du flashback]_

Aelita n'était plus la même personne qu'il y a cinq minutes. Elle avait relevé la tête et fixait maintenant Atobe dans les yeux, profondément agacée. Plus jamais elle ne se sentirait inférieure à cet abruti de King ! Il a la fortune ? Peu importe. La renommée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fout ! Après tout, sur un terrain de tennis, avec une raquette à la main, on est tous égaux, non ? Peu importe le nombre de supporters, le nombre d'années d'expérience, le plus important, n'est-ce pas de prendre plaisir au tennis ?

La jeune fille soupira tandis qu'elle renvoyait une énième balle. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais Aelita croyait déceler comme une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de son adversaire. Atobe s'amusait ? Il ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle. Et puis au pire, elle s'en foutait ! Totalement.

La main élégamment posé sur le visage, Keigo-sama lança de nouveau ses « pics de glace », cette étrange technique dont il se servait pour déceler les points faibles de son adversaire. Et de nouveau, Aeli se sentit comme gelée sur place durant quelques millisecondes. Mais son adversaire put remarquer qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup moins de trous dans son gruyère.

Il visa de nouveau l'un de ses angles morts, mais elle avait anticipé. L'inconvénient de cette technique pourtant extraordinaire, c'est qu'elle montrait à Aelita ses propres angles morts. Or, dans certains cas, il suffisait à la jeune fille de modifier sa position du tout au tout pour couvrir ces parcelles de terrain où elle ne pouvait réagir lors du pointage d'Atobe.

La première fois, ça ne marcha pas. En effet, venant à peine de réaliser qu'elle pouvait peut-être contrer son adversaire ainsi, elle avait réagi trop tard. Mais la seconde fois, ça passa. A peine les pics de glace se figèrent dans le sol que la petite française modifia sa position, les brisants. Bien sûr, d'autres se formèrent. Sa défense n'était pas impeccable, il y restera des trous quoi qu'elle fasse. Mais Atobe avait déjà frappé la balle, et ne put modifier que très légèrement l'angle de son attaque. Cela servit à la fillette, qui répliqua à l'aide d'une magnifique amortie qui prit le King de court.

- Oï, oï ! cria Eiji, surpris. Aelita-chan aurait-elle brisé l'_Insight _d'Atobe-sama ?! Me dites pas qu'il faut juste bouger pour contrer cette technique qui vous paralyse sur place !

- Nope, contra Inui tout en notant pleins de trucs dans son éternel cahier.

- Ah bon ? Mais alors… ?

- En fait, Atobe a visé un angle mort qu'elle fait disparaître en bougeant. Si elle parvient à changer sa position au moment où il tape dans la balle, elle a une infime possibilité de le contrer. Mais cela suppose une très bonne réactivité et un timing à la seconde près, indiqua le dataman. Elle n'a probablement eu qu'un coup de chance.

Aelita soupira. Bien sûr que ça n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Elle avait réagi immédiatement, par instinct. Mais si elle recommençait, elle savait qu'elle aurait un décalage d'au mieux une seconde. Un simple coup de chance. Si elle voulait réitérer cet exploit, aucun doute qu'elle devrait aiguiser ses réflexes au maximum. En travaillant, peut-être qu'elle y arriverait.

Mais bon, pour l'instant, il lui fallait se concentrer sur le match.

Ce dernier se termina rapidement sur un score de 6-2 en faveur d'Atobe, bien sûr. Mais Aelita avait tout de même réussi à gagner deux jeux avant qu'il ne l'écrase définitivement, et elle en était plutôt fière. En plus, Atobe avait obtenu sa revanche, tout allait donc pour le mieux, non ?

La jeune fille s'inclina devant le capitaine adverse.

- Merci pour ce match, senpai, ça m'a beaucoup appris ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

Atobe lui lança un regard arrogant, puis sans un mot, quitta le court. Ahlala, on ne le changera pas, notre King préféré !

Tout le monde se dispersa ensuite rapidement sur l'ordre des coachs, mais Eiji ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et sauta sans attendre sur le dos de sa kohai.

- Aelita-chan ! Tu t'es bien débrouillée-nyah ! miaula presque Kikumaru.

- Senpai… peux plus… respirer… marmonna la fillette entre ses dents.

- Chacun son tour, ricana Echizen dans sa barbe.

- La ferme, toi, répliqua la fillette une fois que son envahissant senpai l'ait libérée.

- Dis donc, vous tous, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ?! Grogna la coach.

- On y va, coach ! crièrent en chœur les joueurs en se dispersant.

Aujourd'hui, entraînement libre pour Aelita et Ryoma. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de faire un match contre ce dernier, ou encore d'aller courir. Pourquoi ne pas visiter un peu le manoir, histoire de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il y a une piscine – exclus, totalement exclus ! Sauf peut-être le petit bain, et encore – un dojo équipé de vidéos d'entraînement, une salle de musculation, bref, pleins de trucs pour bien s'entraîner.

Elle rentra dans le manoir, histoire d'aller se changer – pas très intelligent de faire sport en pyjama à canards – et passa devant la piscine intérieure. C'était un grand bassin de vingt-cinq mètres de long, avec à côté un jacuzzi, et un petit bassin d'environ un mètre de profondeur. Un truc très luxueux, quoi. Digne d'Atobe.

Hrmpf.

La fillette remonta dans sa chambre, enfila en quatrième vitesse un short et un t-shirt pris au pif dans sa valise, et redescendit tout aussi rapidement. Il lui restait, au choix, soit le dojo, soit la salle de musculation. A choisir, elle préférait encore le premier. Elle se dirigea alors vers la pièce remplie de tatamis, et observa quelques instants l'écran plat accroché au mur, ainsi que l'armoire remplie de DVD de judo, de karaté, de kendo ou encore d'aïkido.

Tiens.

D'ailleurs, aïkido, ça lui disait quelque chose. Si elle se souvenait bien, c'était un sport de défense dont lui avait parlé Fuji lors de son entraînement particulier. Peut-être que si elle visionnait quelques vidéos et qu'elle reproduisait les mouvements, elle aurait l'idée de nouvelles techniques pour le tennis. Après tout, elle avait lu un jour dans un magazine que la pratique d'un autre sport ne pouvait qu'améliorer les capacités à la raquette.

Bah, elle pouvait toujours essayer. Ca promettait d'être marrant. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant la télé après avoir sélectionné le premier DVD.

_« Gardez à l'esprit que l'aïkido est un sport non pas d'attaque, mais de défense. L'aïkido se compose de techniques avec armes et à mains nues utilisant la force de l'adversaire, ou plutôt son agressivité et sa volonté de nuire. Ces techniques visent non pas à vaincre l'adversaire, mais à réduire sa tentative d'agression à néant. »_

Les premiers mouvements furent montrés par deux pratiquants en aïkidogi. C'était une technique toute simple : uke – l'attaquant – donnait un coup de poing au ralenti à tori – l'attaqué -, et ce dernier attrapait le poignet, et grâce à la force exercée par l'adversaire pour attaquer, retournait son bras et le lui tordait dans le dos. Autant dire quelque chose de difficile à réaliser pour une personne seule. Aelita se contenta donc d'imiter leur déplacement. Pas mal de déplacements latéraux, de pirouettes et autres trucs du genre. Une amplitude de mouvement plutôt large, de façon à esquiver facilement. En pratiquant régulièrement, cela pourrait même s'appliquer au tennis. Par exemple, quand uke effectuait un crochet du droit, tori effectuait un demi-tour pour se retrouver à l'extérieur du demi-cercle formé par le mouvement, attrapait le poignet de son adversaire et le tordait dans le dos.

Si on prenait le cas d'une balle curviligne telle que le Snake de Kaidoh, Aelita se dit qu'il y avait peut-être moyen d'effectuer le même mouvement mais de façon à se retrouver à _l'intérieur _du demi-cercle formé par le mouvement de la balle. Cela qui lui permettrait de se positionner de façon à la renvoyer par un revers, ou par un coup droit en fonction de sa provenance. Il faudrait bien sûr anticiper la balle, ce qui sous-entendait s'entraîner à réagir plus vite. Mais c'était une bonne idée. Surtout quand on réfléchissait bien, on réalisait que même si la puissance lui manquait, la rotation effectuée avant le retour donnerait plus de force à la balle.

Forte de cette idée, elle ne se priva pas pour attraper la raquette qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin et répéter le mouvement plusieurs fois, jusqu'à obtenir quelque chose de satisfaisant.

Tiens, elle pourrait peut-être demander à Kaidoh de tirer quelques snakes pour qu'elle expérimente cette technique. Ce pourrait être amusant ! Ou pas, d'ailleurs. En soupirant, elle recommença à reproduire les mouvements, passant presque deux heures et demie dans la petite salle, quand soudain, Atobe défonça presque la porte, avant de la fixer d'un air agacé.

- Ainsi c'est là que tu étais ! grommela le capitaine de Hyotei. Tout le monde te cherche partout depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Ah… Ah ! Il est déjà midi et demi ! J'avais pas vu passer le temps… soupira la fillette.

- Ramène-toi, tout le monde t'attend pour manger. Dire que même moi, le King, ait été mobilisé pour te chercher.

- Oh, mon pauv' Atobe, railla Aeli.

- Tais-toi, sale gamine, râla Keigo-sama.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en souriant, et emboîta le pas au roi. Le déjeuner passa assez rapidement, après que tout le monde ait questionné la jeune fille sur ce qu'elle avait fabriqué toute la matinée.

- Bah alors, Aelita-chan ! rigola Eiji en lui frottant les cheveux. On s'inquiétait !

- On pensait que tu t'étais noyée, ricana Momo.

- Ne rigole pas de ces choses-là, Momo ! protesta Oishi en serrant la fillette dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Imagine si ça avait été vrai ! J'étais mortellement inquiet !

- Geuh… Mais… arrêtez… de m'étouffer !

- Oishi, lâche-la, ou c'est toi qui vas la tuer ! cria Kawamura paniqué, avant qu'Eiji ne lui donne sa raquette. BUUUURNING ! Laisse la partir la pauv' gamine ! BABY !

- …

Elle soupira de soulagement quand son senpai la relâcha. Le repas passa plutôt rapidement, tout le monde étant enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller reprendre l'entraînement. Alors que la petite française s'apprêtait à aller demander à sa vipère de senpai de lui lancer des snakes, Sakuno l'intercepta :

- Aelita-chan ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas regardé le match de Ryoma-kun, il a vraiment bien joué ! Tu aurais du voir comment il a battu Momo-senpai ! jubilait la brunette.

- Elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux de tout le match, sourit Aiko.

- Oui, je confirme ! se mit à rire Hibari.

- Tu peux parler, Hibari-chan, se moqua Hibiki. Tu n'as pas arrêté de fixer Kikumaru !

- Et toi alors, répliqua la brunette en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, tu n'as pas cessé d'encourager en hurlant ce pauvre Fuji !

- Moi je crois savoir pourquoi Momo-senpai a perdu ! lança soudain Tomoka en ricanant.

- Moui, probablement, approuva Aelita, lisant dans les pensées de son amie.

- De quoi vous parlez ? questionna An, curieuse.

- Momo-senpai ne t'a sans doute pas quittée du regard durant tout le match ! rigolèrent la fille à couettes et la petite Française.

Désormais, le groupe de filles était composé d'une Sakuno toute rouge, d'une An pivoine, d'une Hibari embarrassée, et d'une Hibiki gênée à l'idée qu'elles aient remarqué qu'elle fixait Fuji.

- Fsshh… Vous bouchez le passage, siffla Kaidoh en les dépassant.

- Désolées ! crièrent les filles en chœur.

- Ah, Kaidoh-senpai ! l'interpella Aelita. Tu veux bien m'aider à m'entraîner ?

Le regard que lui lança son aîné en se retournant fut la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle eut jamais vue. Même s'il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de lui faire peur, puisqu'il la considéra quelques millisecondes avant d'accepter d'un signe de la tête. Il se dirigea vers le terrain extérieur, suivi de près par sa kohai, qui se fit rapidement arrêter par Tomoka.

- Eh, chuchota la fillette à couettes, tu veux vraiment t'entraîner contre Kaidoh-senpai ?

- Bah, oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah, c'est juste qu'il fait un peu peur… Tu n'as pas la trouille de te prendre un Snake dans la tête ? approuva Aiko.

- J'ai justement besoin de ses Snakes pour travailler un mouvement que j'ai mis au point ce matin.

Ses amies hochèrent la tête, et elles partirent toutes ensembles vers les courts. Kaidoh était déjà prêt, et l'attendait sur le court. Dès qu'il la vit, il laissa échapper un nouveau sifflement. Autour, personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à eux. Echizen et Momo étaient en double contre Ootori et Shishido, qui étaient heureux de jouer de nouveau tous les deux. Oishi et Eiji étaient partis courir, Atobe faisait des pompes au côté de Kabaji qui le chronométrait, Oshitari et Kawamura faisaient des séries d'abdos, Fuji était parti muscler ses bras en faisant des tractions, poursuivis par un Jiro totalement réveillé et qui le suppliait d'exécuter le Hakugei.

Les filles s'étaient quant à elles dispersées : Sakuno était bien sûr en train d'encourager Ryoma, avec à côté d'elle An qui semblait intéressée par le match de Momo, mais faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Hibari avait attrapé un vélo en prétextant faire un tour en forêt, mais tout le monde avait deviné qu'elle comptait suivre son grand amour de roux. Aiko, connaissant le sens de l'orientation déplorable de sa meilleure amie l'avait suivie pour éviter qu'elle ne se perde. Et aussi pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, et qu'elle ne se casserait pas la figure dans un ravin. Tomoka cassait les oreilles de tout le monde à coups de « RYOMA-SAMA », et Hibiki à coups de « FUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ».

Rien de bien nouveau, quoi.

Aelita, en soupirant, alla se placer face à son adversaire.

- Fsshh… Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? la questionna-t-il.

- Oui, Kaidoh-senpai. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'envoyer des snakes sans relâche ?

- Ok… fsshh…

Elle servit la première balle, et ils commencèrent par quelques échanges pour s'échauffer. Le garçon au bandana commençait déjà à la faire courir de droite à gauche sans s'arrêter, et après cinq ou six balles, lança un premier snake. La balle arriva sur la droite d'Aeli.

Si elle se souvenait bien… Un pas vers avant et légèrement décalé à gauche avec le pied droit, puis un quart de tour vers l'extérieur de façon à se retrouver dos au filet, et elle tape la balle avec un revers.

La balle termina sa course dans le camp d'Aelita, qui, sur le coup… se sentit un peu bête. Mais juste un peu.

Soyons d'accord pour dire qu'elle s'était magnifiquement – et lamentablement – foirée. Pour le coup, même Kaidoh avait laissé échapper ce qui semblait être un ricanement aux oreilles de la fillette. Bon, bon. Tout n'était quand même pas si mauvais. Après tout, elle avait réussi le mouvement. Elle s'était placée dans la courbe formée par la balle, et avait clairement vu cette dernière lui passer presque sous le nez et aller frapper le sol à peine quelques pas devant elle. Elle avait certes bougé plutôt rapidement, mais n'avait pas coordonné son tir avec sa rotation. Conclusion : c'était pas gagné. Il allait falloir qu'elle améliore sa coordination et sa capacité à voir les objets en mouvement, qu'elle travaille sur ce mouvement, qu'elle essaye également de préciser le placement de ses pieds et de son corps. Et surtout, surtout, il allait falloir qu'elle demande à Kaidoh de recommencer à lui balancer des Snakes.

Brrr.

Ca voulait dire s'entraîner avec lui souvent. Et par la même occasion, fréquenter tout aussi souvent Inui, qui passait son temps à aider Kaidoh. Wow.

En gros, elle devrait squatter avec les plus effrayants de la bande. Et risquer aussi à tout moment une intoxication à l'Inui Juice. Glurps. Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait tenté un nouveau mouvement. Elle pouvait certes abandonner, mais ce n'était pas son style. Alors, elle s'inclina devant la vipère, et cria presque en lui adressant sa demande :

- Kaidoh-senpai, entraînons-nous de nouveau ensemble !

- … Non. Fsshh…

…

…

…

…

La jeune fille en resta muette de stupéfaction. Il venait bien de dire « non », là ? Il se la jouait à la Echizen ou quoi ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit de nouveau, et ce une ou deux fois de plus. C'était méchant, ça !

- Voyons Kaidoh, ta Kohai te demande gentiment et poliment – un exploit, d'ailleurs – de l'aide. Pourquoi ne pas accéder à sa requête ? intervint Inui, un grand sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Fsshh… Fsh.

- Tu n'as pas envie ? Et bien moi, je te dis de le faire. Vous allez tous les deux vous entraîner avec moi ! répliqua le dataman, qui parlait visiblement la langue des serpents.

- Hey, j'ai jamais demandé ça, moi ! cria Aelita, sentant venir le grand danger de l'Inui Juice.

- Tu refuserais la gentille aide que te propose ton senpai, Aelita ? ricana Eiji revenant de son footing, et que la discussion avait attiré.

- Non, mais…

- Bon, ben marché conclu ! A partir de maintenant, rendez-vous à six heures trente du matin devant Seigaku pour une heure d'entraînement officieux avant l'entraînement officiel, et idem à six heures du soir ! approuva Inui. Cela va me faire de bonnes données…

La jeune fille soupira. C'était décidément pas une bonne idée, ce nouveau mouvement. Elle venait de se rajouter de l'entraînement en plus. Et connaissant son senpai à lunettes, elle risquait d'en baver. Pas de pitié pour les fillettes !

- Et d'ailleurs, commençons maintenant ! lança un Inui plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir torturer une autre personne que Kaidoh.

- Quoi, mais non ! Inui-senpai-euh… marmonna la fillette tandis que le binoclard les attrapait, elle et Kaidoh, par le poignet pour les emporter dans la forêt. On va où, là ?!

- Fsshh… Senpai, on va faire quoi ? siffla la vipère.

- Vous allez bien voir ! On va bien s'amuser !

Derrière eux, Momo et Eiji étaient morts de rire. Quelle bande de saligauds !

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de marche, Inui daigna enfin arrêter la vipère et sa kohai.

- Kaidoh, on va travailler la force de ton bras : tu vas me faire deux séries de cinquante pompes sur le bras droit. Aelita, tu vas bosser sur ta coordination. Prends ta raquette de tennis et monte sur le tronc d'arbre renversé posé ici.

- Yes, senpai ! hurlèrent en chœur les deux compères sous le regard terrifiant que leur lançait Inui.

La vipère se mit au travail sans attendre, et Aelita l'imita en allant se placer sur le tronc. A cause de sa forme circulaire, il roulait légèrement d'avant en arrière, et le mouvement s'accentuait lorsque qu'elle bougeait.

- Maintenant, je vais te lancer des balles. Renvoie les dans le panier qui est là avec ta raquette.

- Hein ?! Mais-euh…, protesta la fillette en tentant de tenir en équilibre, raquette à la main.

Sans se soucier de ses protestations, Inui frappa la première balle avec la raquette. Aelita eut à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté que déjà, elle se cassait la figure sur les fesses. Kaidoh lui lança un peine un regard et soupira d'agacement. Inui nota quelque chose sur son cahier, et attendit qu'elle soit remontée sur le bout de bois avant de lui lancer de nouveau une balle. Cette fois, elle parvint à la renvoyer une fois avant de retomber. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et se replaça de nouveau. La troisième fois, elle s'améliora encore. Cependant, le mouvement du tronc d'arbre n'était vraiment pas prévisible, car il s'intensifiait uniquement en fonction de ses déplacements, et variait donc fréquemment. Elle ne pouvait donc pas anticiper, et devait compter sur ses réflexes et sa rapidité de réaction pour la sauver. Bon, malheureusement, elle put vite se rendre compte que de ce côté-là, c'était pas gagné. Elle n'était pas excellente, mais ça s'améliorait au fur et à mesure des tirs d'Inui. Au bout de la neuvième balle qu'elle rata, Inui la fixa avec un grand sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage, et sortit un thermos remplit d'un liquide oscillant entre le turquoise et le vert anis.

- Senpai, c'est quoi ça ? questionna la petite française d'un air terrifié.

Même Kaidoh cessa de faire des pompes pour considérer du regard ce truc bizarre qui semblait bien plus épais qu'une boisson normale, avant de recommencer à faire ses séries à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- C'est ma nouvelle boisson. L'AoMidoriJuiceNoKami-sama ! lança le binoclard d'un air satisfait.

- L'AoMidoriJuiceNoKami-sama… ? reprit Aelita. Le jus vert et bleu des Dieux ?! J'ai peur de ses effets…

- Mais non… ricana-t-il. Cette boisson est parfaite, tout simplement parfaite ! Particulièrement au niveau nutritif. Il y a des feuilles de moutarde, du navet, du chou frisé, du cresson, des épinards, des choux de Bruxelles, de la betterave, de la roquette, des radis, des pousses de haricots, de la laitue romaine, du brocoli, du thon, de la sardine, du poivron rouge, une touche de piment, du chou-fleur, des artichauts, des graines de lin et de tournesol, des oignons, du jus de grenade , du hareng, de l'asperge, de l'avocat, une aubergine, un peu de chocolat, des escargots, des figues, et du jus de citron, le tout mixé de façon à avoir une boisson la plus liquide possible !

- Bah c'est pas gagné… marmonna la gamine en observant le liquide visqueux passer du thermos d'Inui au verre à pied qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Je suis censée boire ça ?

- Oui. Si tu ne parviens par à me renvoyer la balle plus de trente fois sans la faire tomber, tu devras boire cette boisson cul-sec.

Glurps. C'était pour la pousser à faire de son mieux ? Mais c'était pas possible ! Le meilleur score qu'elle ait fait, c'était dix-huit fois.

Et ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elle ne parvint pas à dépasser les vingt-deux, et ce malgré tous ses efforts. Kaidoh se fit tout petit en voyant la fillette avaler à grand-peine le truc bizarre et s'effondrer, mais malheureusement, Inui ne l'avait pas oublié…

- Bien sûr, ce serait dommage que tu ne testes pas aussi cette excellente boisson… N'est-ce pas, Kaidoh ?

- Sen… Senpai… Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

La vipère n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, Inui lui avait versé le liquide dans la bouche.

Le serpent retrouva sa kohai au sol, et le dataman se vit contraint de demander à Kawamura et Kabaji de les porter jusqu'au manoir. C'est ainsi que se termina la dernière journée de camp d'entraînement, pour le plus grand malheur de Kaidoh et Aelita, que cette expérience avait naturellement rapprochés. Quoi de mieux pour la jeune fille que de se planquer derrière son imposant senpai pour échapper à Inui ?


	33. Chapter 33

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, les petites réponses aux reviews...

**hecate600 : **Huhuhu, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu XD J'ai beaucoup rigolé en écrivant la mutinerie... J'imaginais trop la scène XD

**Julie**C'est moi qui dois te remercier, pour lire ma fanfic et la commenter ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Et sinon, une petite annonce : Le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être d'ici deux semaines au lieu d'une. Eh oui, je vous quitte la semaine prochaine ! Voyage scolaire en Italie, du coup, peu de possibilités d'écrire... Mais promis, je rattraperai mon retard durant les vacances ^^

Profitez bien du chapitre 33 en attendant... ^^

* * *

Aelita ébouriffa ses cheveux désormais courts, et jeta un coup d'œil au thermomètre qu'elle venait de sortir de sa bouche.

40°C.

La jeune fille se laissa retomber mollement sur son oreiller et fusilla sa radio portable du regard. Elle était donc bel et bien contrainte de rester ici et de suivre la finale du tournoi du Kanto à distance. Franchement, mais comment en était-elle arrivée là, déjà ? Ah oui…

_[Flash-back]_

- Pf… C'est déjà terminé, soupira Kikumaru. C'est dommage, on s'est bien amusés durant ce camp d'entraînement !

- Oui, approuva Oishi. Mais nous nous sommes également bien entraînés !

- Oui, ce camp a été profitable à tout le monde, lança à son tour Oshitari. Que ce soit au niveau du mental ou au niveau du physique.

Les autres hochèrent la tête de concert.

- Mais ne pensez pas vous reposer durant, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain ! ricana Inui d'un air sadique. Nous arriverons vers midi à Seigaku, et donc le temps qu'on mange, il vous restera un jour et demi pour vous perfectionner !

Kaidoh et Aelita se regardèrent d'un air légèrement terrifié, la dernière boisson d'Inui encore parfaitement présente dans leur esprit.

- Quant à vous deux, nous allons commencer dès cet après-midi ! reprit le dataman en fixant la vipère et la française, qui rétrécirent soudainement pour se faire tout petits.

- Yes, sir ! crièrent les deux en chœur.

Le voyage s'était passé très rapidement, et effectivement, les collégiens étaient arrivés à Tokyo pile à l'heure pour manger.

- Hyotei, vous venez manger un hamburger avec nous ? proposa gentiment Oishi.

- Un hamburger ? questionna arrogamment Atobe. Pensez-vous vraiment que ma grandeur soit du genre à manger un vulgaire hamburger au MacDo ?

- Pourquoi pas, Atobe ? lança Shishido. Après tout, j'ai faim !

- Hors de question. Allez-y si vous voulez, mais pas question qu'on voie l'héritier de la fortune familiale dans un vulgaire fast-food, et encore moins en compagnie des Seigaku !

- BURNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! Hurla Kawamura. Yo, baby, t'es pas un poil arrogant là ?! Allez, COME ON ! Ca va être drôle !

- J'ai dit non.

- Keigo, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, grogna Oshitari.

- Yuushi, peut-on savoir quand t'ai-je autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom ? répliqua le King en utilisant exprès le prénom de son camarade de classe.

- Hm… Depuis… Je dirais, depuis qu'on est en première année. Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? C'était pas longtemps après ma première défaite contre toi, répondit le génie des Hyotei en laissant échapper un soupir agacé.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis. Je veux dire,_ en public. _

- « Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis » ? répéta Aelita, un sourire moqueur commençant lentement à apparaître sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'Atobe est-il en train d'accepter le fait qu'il est quand même un peu idiot ?

- Tu cherches vraiment le bâton pour te faire battre, toi ! râla le roi de Hyotei en lui balançant une mini-claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- Ah, violence sur mineur ! Appelez la police, les pompiers, le SAMU, l'armééééée ! ricana la jeune étrangère, ce qui lui valut un autre coup. Mais aïe-euh, Atobe !

Tout le monde rigola, pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jeune fille qui s'agita, agacée.

- Mais-euh, vous êtes méchants ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

- Mais oui, mais oui, lâcha Mukahi, dont le ventre venait de lâcher un grognement sonore. Bon, on a faim, alors on y va.

Puis il attrapa son capitaine par le bras et le tira vers le premier fast-food qui apparut. Bien sûr, le roi se débattit, appelant Kabaji à l'aide, mais Oshitari et Shishido vinrent l'aider et il ne put que s'asseoir à une table crasseuse en faisant le plus attention possible à ne pas se salir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Momo et Kaidoh revinrent avec deux plateaux chargés d'hamburgers. La vipère commença à distribuer la nourriture, tandis que le porc-épic s'installa à la table… Et commença à manger la dizaine de Big Mac posé devant lui.

- Momo-senpai… Tu manges pas un peu trop ? questionna Ryoma en soupirant.

- Voyons Echizen, tu m'connais, c'est rien du tout ça ! ricana le jeune homme en engloutissant un 5ème hamburger.

- … Tu vas finir par grossir, abruti ! cria Kaidoh.

- Ta gueule, laisse-moi bouffer tranquille, Mamushi !

- Oh non, ne recommencez pas, tous les deux, soupira Oishi.

Le repas se termina assez rapidement, et les joueurs de Hyotei et de Seigaku se séparèrent. Inui attrapa Kaidoh et Aelita par les épaules et leur lança un sourire éblouissant du style colgate-white-max.

- Vous deux, allons nous entraîner im-mé-dia-te-ment ! ricana le dataman, visiblement très heureux d'avoir sa nouvelle victime à disposition.

- Senpai, je peux passer chez moi avant ? marmonna la fillette. J'aimerais tout de même pouvoir poser ma valise.

- Hm, oui. Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée. Il est midi et demi… je vais vous laisser jusqu'à quatorze heure. Je ne suis pas un monstre, après tout ! Rendez-vous à l'heure promise au terrain de tennis de rue. Le pourcentage de chance qu'il y ait des gens est de… 0%.

- Yes, sir… soupirèrent les deux en chœur.

Sur dernier regard malfaisant de leur senpai, Kaidoh et Aelita partirent en courant. Ils se précipitèrent ainsi sur cent mètres, battant tous les records du monde de vitesse sous les yeux ébahis des passants. Ils se séparèrent à un embranchement quelconque pour rentrer chacun chez eux. La jeune fille prit la première rue à droite, la seconde à gauche, et coupa par une petite ruelle pour rentrer plus vite. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle les vit, les trois pestes de Hyotei : la brune, la rousse et la blonde.

- Ah… marmonna la fillette, agacée. Salut. J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Euh… D'ailleurs, c'est quoi vos noms ?

- C'était bien, Karuizawa ? questionna la blonde, ignorant les questions de son interlocutrice.

- Ouais, ça allait. C'est tout ?

- Effectivement, vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser, Atobe-sama et toi, grinça la brune.

- Ouais. Dis, rappelle-moi, on ne t'avais pas ordonné de rester à distance de notre roi ? râla la rousse.

- Si. Mais vous voyez, je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas l'approcher, et… commença la fillette, qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

- Mais visiblement, tu n'en fais pas assez, se mit à rire d'un air moqueur la brunette avant d'attraper l'une des couettes de la fillette.

- Aïe, aïe, aïeuuuuh ! Mais lâche-moi, méchante !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle lui coupa la couette avec une paire de ciseaux de coiffure. Les mèches noires tombèrent au sol, et Aelita laissa échapper un petit cri.

- Eh ! Ca va pas, oui ? Vous êtes folles ! Regardez, maintenant, j'ai les cheveux longs jusqu'aux épaules à droite et au menton à gauche… Non, franchement, ça ne le fait pas !

- C'est ta punition pour t'être approchée d'Atobe-sama ! lança l'une d'entre elles.

- La ferme, la brune ! cria Aelita, vraiment en colère, avant de se calmer un peu. …Au fait, c'est quoi vos noms ? Parce que vous appeler « la brune », « la rousse » et « la blonde », c'est pas commode.

- Pour que tu ailles nous dénoncer ? Ne nous prends pas pour des abruties ! répliqua Blondie.

- Vous êtes des abruties. Je connais vos visages.

- … Effectivement. Mais tu n'as pas envie qu'on te coupe l'autre couette, si ? Alors ne va pas…

- D'toute façon, j'vais passer chez le coiffeur, parce que là… marmonna Aelita.

- … ah ouais, parvint à produire la blonde.

- … Je pensais pas que les élèves de Hyotei, qui sont réputés être de véritables génies pour certains, pouvaient être aussi cons.

- Roh ça va, la ferme, hein ! lâcha la brune en la fusillant du regard.

…

_[Veuillez excusez à la narratrice son interruption, mais elle commence à en avoir assez de désigner nos chères amies de Hyotei par « la brune », « la blonde » et « la rousse », du coup, elle va vous révéler leurs noms…_

_Et dans le rôle de Barbie… Kameko Kawanomu ! _

_Dans le rôle de Poil de carotte… Mikazuki Minako !_

_Et dans le rôle de Brunette… Nagi Narikona !]_

…

- Thank you, Narratrice-chan ! lança Aelita en rigolant.

- Elle vient bien de me traiter de « poil de carotte », cette narratrice à la noix ? Questionna Mikazuki.

- Je confirme, Mika-chan, ricana Nagi. En tout ça, c'est quoi ces noms pourris ?! K-K, M-M, N-N…

_[La ferme. Vous êtes mes créations, je vous donne les noms que je veux. J'aime bien quand ça commence par les mêmes lettres.]_

- Ben tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers tes créations, abrutie ! cria Kameko.

- Calmez-vous, elle serait capable de faire surgir un 4X4 dans cette minuscule ruelle uniquement pour nous écraser, râla Aelita.

- Toi, tais-toi ! Et va t'en rapidement si tu ne veux pas qu'on te coupe la langue ! marmonna Nagi.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier, et fonça hors de la ruelle. Elle avait maintenant un côté coupé au menton, un côté long jusqu'au épaules. Connaissant son senpai à lunettes, elle ne pourrait pas faire passer ça pour un accident. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il lui aurait prit de se couper les cheveux seule ? Ce n'était pas son genre, et Inui devait sans doute le savoir. Elle n'était pas une gamine inconsciente qui jouait à la poupée avec son propre corps, tout de même ! Il lui restait une heure avant le rendez-vous prévu avec la vipère et le dataman, et elle allait devoir passer chez le coiffeur. Ou arranger ça elle-même.

…

Non, finalement, valait mieux qu'elle passe chez le coiffeur.

Ce fut ainsi que la course débuta. En dix minutes, elle arriva à l'auberge, balança ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la petite pièce, ouvrit sa valise, mit cinq minutes de plus à ranger toutes ses affaires, cinq minutes encore à s'habiller en quatrième vitesse en tenue de sport. Il lui restait donc environ quarante minutes. Ouiiii, ça allait le faire !

En quatrième vitesse, elle fila dans le premier salon de coiffure qui lui apparut. Le coiffeur qui accueillit la fillette avait un accent du Kansai incompréhensible, et elle perdit encore cinq bonnes minutes à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Finalement, elle avait réussi à lui expliquer par le biais d'un dessin vite fait bien fait.

Comme il ne suffisait que de couper, cela fut rapidement terminé. Trois coups de ciseaux, et c'était bâclé.

- N'empêche, je me demande comment z'avez réussi à couper vos cheveux ainsi… avait lâché le bonhomme. Faut pas jouer avec des ciseaux, ma p'tite demoiselle.

- Oh ça va, hein ! J'ai pas trois ans non plus, je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse, et ce que je ne dois pas faire !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle était partie. En courant, s'il vous plaît. Non, même carrément en sprintant. Sous les yeux ébahis des passants. Un abruti avait même jugé drôle de lui hurler « Cours, Forest, cours ! », ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir de la part d'Aelita. Mais elle y était arrivée ! Et pile à l'heure, s'il vous plaît. Heureusement pour elle, d'ailleurs, parce qu'Inui l'attendait, un chronomètre dans la main gauche, et un verre rempli d'une boisson bizarre dans la main droite. Evidemment, c'était à prévoir. Glurps. Elle l'avait échappée belle.

- Bien, bien, maintenant que notre petite kohai est arrivée, débutons l'entraînement… Mais attend, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? l'avait questionnée le binoclard.

- Coupés.

- Fsshh… C'est… Court, lâcha Kaidoh.

- Oui, et alors ? demanda l'étrangère, un peu vexée.

Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute ! Il n'y aurait pas eu ces filles, elle n'aurait pas eu de problèmes.

- Non, non, rien du tout, grogna Kaidoh qui se foutait royalement des coquetteries d'une fille, mais pressentait que s'il n'abondait pas dans son sens, elle ne se priverait pas de lui balancer un bon coup dans la tronche.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, commençons l'entraînement, avait-elle grogné avant d'aller se placer en face d'Inui.

- Tu es étrangement enthousiaste, aujourd'hui… mais tant mieux ! répliqua le fou de données. Très bien, on va aller courir tous ensemble, faire deux fois le tour du parc !

- Chef, oui chef !

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à courir.

Et là, je sens venir le « bon, et en fait, quel est le rapport avec la situation de début de chapitre ? ». Ben, un peu de patience. J'y viens.

Ils étaient donc partis courir sur le petit chemin, dans l'herbe, près de la rivière qui faisait le tour du parc, et… et aussi _à l'intérieur_ de cette même rivière.

Oui, Aelita était tombée dedans.

Pour plus de précision, disons qu'en fait, à la suite d'un sprint catastrophe ayant pour cause directe la menace d'un nouveau jus d'Inui, Kaidoh l'avait malencontreusement bousculée et expédiée dans la petite rivière. Coup de chance, c'était pas très profond, alors elle avait évité le malheureux évènement de « je-me-noie-comme-à-mon-habitude » et en était ressortie assez rapidement. Mais bon, vu qu'elle était trempée, le temps qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle avait réussi l'exploit d'attraper froid. Le médecin était venu, elle était restée alitée le reste de la journée, et le jour d'après aussi, et quand était venu le jour de la finale… Sa fièvre n'avait pas assez baissé pour lui permettre de sortir de son lit. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle ne put se rendre aux terrains de tennis pour assister à la finale entre son école et Rikkai…

_[Fin du flashback] _

Grmml. Pourquoi. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI-EUH ? C'était méchant. Ce n'était pas juste. Mais pourquoi-euh ? Il fallait que ça arrive aujourd'hui, hein ? Il fallait que le sort s'acharne sur elle ? Non seulement elle ne pouvait pas jouer lors de la finale du tournoi du Kanto, mais en plus elle ne pouvait pas aller observer et encourager ses senpai !

Aelita aurait bien balancé sa radio pourrie à l'autre bout de la pièce si ça ne l'empêcherait pas de suivre les matchs en direct. Quelle poisse. Vraiment, quelle poisse. Sengoku serait là, il se foutrait royalement d'elle.

Trois coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de sa rêverie.

- Entrez, c'est ouvert, soupira la fillette en augmentant le son de sa radio.

- Oooh, Lucky ! cria Sengoku en pénétrant dans la chambre, une poche à la main.

- Nooon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?!

- Mais t'es vraiment méchante, comme fille ! râla le roux en posant le sac en plastique. Dire que je suis venu te dire bonjour !

- C'est pas plutôt Oishi-senpai qui t'as envoyé venir vérifier que je ne tente pas de venir en douce ?

- Ahah, percé à jour, ton pauvre vice-capitaine ! lança le rigolo.

- Pff…

- Allez, sois pas vexée, il s'inquiète juste. Je lui ai dit que je passerai t'apporter à manger !

… Ouah, à manger, merci beaucoup ! Ca allait l'aider. Quoi que c'est vrai que douée comme elle était en cuisine, elle risquait de se tuer au lieu de se guérir.

- Wah, merci ! Y a quoi… ?

- Des œufs en chocolats !

- … C'est une blague ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais pas manger des œufs en chocolat toute la journée !

- Bah pourquoi pas, c'est super bon !

- … Ok. Merci.

La jeune fille se prit la tête entre les mains. A ce rythme-là, elle allait grossir. En soupirant, elle adressa un sourire à Sengoku.

- Merci d'être passé en tout cas !

- Mais de rien. En tout cas, t'as vraiment pas de chance ! ricana le roux.

- Roh, ça va hein !

Elle le savait ! Elle savait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle ! C'était forcé ! Elle se leva et le poussa dehors.

- Oui, ben je sais. Merci, au revoir.

- Rahlalala, tu es vraiment de mauvaise…

- Oui, oui. Bye !

Franchement, quelle plaie. C'est la honte, non ? Devoir passer la journée au lit, et ce, pile lors de la finale du tournoi du Kanto.

En plus, cet abruti de médecin lui avait demandé de passer le voir à l'hôpital à 16 heures de l'après-midi pour qu'il lui prescrive des médocs en fonction de son état. Il ne pouvait pas les lui prescrire la veille ou le matin même, ah ça non ! Andouille. Il voulait vraiment la faire chier jusqu'au bout, hein !

Aelita se força à se calmer.

Elle ne devait pas parler ainsi de l'oncle d'Oishi. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait gentiment accepté de la visiter alors que c'est un médecin d'hôpital. Il avait laissé tomber son boulot uniquement pour passer la voir, c'était tout de même gentil. Elle aurait dû lui en être reconnaissante. Elle l'était, d'ailleurs. MAIS CA LA FAISAIT QUAND MEME SACREMENT CHIER DE NE POUVOIR ALLER VOIR LES MATCHS !

Non mais.

Pfff... Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire un détour par le parc, en allant à l'hôpital. … Non ? Mouais, valait mieux pas. Parce que si Oishi l'apercevait, il lui passerait un savon sans hésiter. Grmml. Famille à la con. Bref. La petite musique annonçant le début de l'émission sportive retentit, et Aeli monta le son de la radio. C'était vraiment de la mauvaise qualité, ce truc ! Pourquoi ils ne rediffusaient pas la finale du tournoi à la télé, hein ?! C'était tout de même la finale du _Kanto_, après tout. Et entre Seigaku et Rikkai, s'il vous plaît ! Entre le champion national et... euh... Bah, Seigaku quoi ! Les futurs champions nationaux ! … Non ?

Bref, passons. Je m'égare, là.

Elle était donc assise dans son lit, se retenant de trépigner, à tendre l'oreille pour entendre la moindre parole du commentateur qui était franchement nul.

_« Nous allons donc commencer la retransmission de la finale du tournoi du Kanto, entre Seishun Gakuen et Rikkaidai Fuzoku, les champions nationaux invaincus depuis 2 ans ! Cette prestigieuse école se dirige-t-elle vers sa troisième victoire consécutive ? »_

Mais qu'il se la ferme, ce bonhomme à la noix ! Rikkai n'allait PAS gagner le tournoi national, puisque Seigaku sera là ! Ils étaient les meilleurs ! Na, d'abord !

Elle aurait franchement préféré qu'Inoue-san soit le commentateur, mais ça n'entrait pas dans son champ de capacités. Pourtant, il aurait sans aucun doute était cent fois meilleur que l'abruti qu'elle entendait en ce moment ! Et Rikkaidai Fuzoku par-ci, et Rikkaidai Fuzoku par-là... Rikkai allait se prendre la plus belle raclée de sa vie, oui ! Roh, non mais !

_« Et maintenant, nous allons commencer le premier match de la finale ! La paire Momoshiro/Kaidoh de Seishun Gakuen contre la paire Marui/Jackal de Rikkaidai Fuzoku ! »_

Ah, comme Aelita aurait aimé être là ! Elle pouvait presque entendre Tomoka crier, Sakuno encourager ses senpai, Horio dire que Seigaku étaient les meilleurs…

_« Comme à leur habitude, Marui Bunta et Jackal Kuwahara effectuent leurs petits rites d'avant match… Les gâteaux pour Marui, le rasage du crâne pour Jackal. Du côté de Seishun Gakuen, Momoshiro Takeshi et son partenaire Kaidoh Kaoru semblent eux aussi pratiquer un rituel pour leur porter chance… Mais je ne suis tout de même pas qu'assommer son partenaire avant d'entrer sur le court soit la meilleure solution pour gagner. », _qu'il ricana, le commentateur.

Cette fois, Aelita ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son ironie. En effet, il avait raison : fallait vraiment que ces deux là arrêtent de se taper dessus ou ils seraient la paire la plus ridicule du Japon sous peu. Elle retint un soupir de justesse. Oishi devait sans doute leur crier de se calmer, Kawamura avait probablement récupéré sa raquette grâce à Echizen, et devait enflammer ses deux kohai à coups de Burning…

_[En effet, sur les courts…]_

- ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRES, PORC-EPIC ! gueulait Kaidoh.

- LA FERME, MAMUSHI ! répliquait Momo.

- S'il vous plaît, tous les deux… marmonnait l'arbitre, tentant de les calmer.

Heureusement, le match commença rapidement, et les deux coéquipiers ne purent que se calmer.

Etonnamment, Rikkai, qui était réputée être une école très forte – normal aussi, ils ont été champions nationaux deux années de suite – perdit le premier jeu très rapidement.

- A mon avis, ils ne font encore que s'échauffer, lança Echizen d'un air blasé.

Lorsque le second jeu débuta, ça ne se passa pas de la même manière. Le Dunk Smash fut déjoué avec un Rising Shot et un coup très précis entre les jambes de Kaidoh, qui était encore en l'air, et le boomerang Snake de Kaidoh fut quand à lui scellé également grâce à l'incroyable vitesse de Jackal, qui effectuait de très beaux déplacement latéraux. Mais Kaidoh et Momo s'entêtaient à les utiliser. C'était bien eux, ça, utiliser encore et encore le Dunk et le Boomerang et trouver un moyen de les faire fonctionner.

C'était mal barré, s'ils continuaient à jouer ainsi.

_[Chez Aelita]_

- Allez Momo-senpai ! Fais ton Dunk Smash encore plus fort ! Vas-y Kaidoh-senpai ! Explosez-les !

S'il y avait eu quelqu'un, n'importe qui, avec elle dans la chambre, cette personne se serait sans doute positionnée le plus loin possible de la jeune fille. Il faut avouer que c'était assez effrayant de voir une gamine de douze ans crier toute seule dans sa chambre. Totalement flippant même.

_« Oooh ! Après être menés 2-1, Seishun Gakuen semble se réveiller ! Voici le nouveau coup de Momoshiro Takeshi, le Super Great Momoshiro Special ! … J'avoue que je me pose des questions à propos du nom. Ce n'est pas forcément du meilleur goût… » soupira le commentateur. _

- C'est même totalement pourri ! déplora Aelita, parlant encore toute seule.

Franchement, je trouve que cette gamine est en pleine forme pour quelqu'un qui a un peu moins de quarante de fièvre. Comme si sa condition de malade lui revenait en mémoire, Aelita se laissa retomber sur son coussin. Elle attrapa la poche en plastique que lui avait apporté Sengoku, et en tira un œuf au chocolat blanc, qu'elle engloutit rapidement. C'était tout de même gentil de sa part. Elle n'aurait peut-être – certainement – pas dû le mettre à la porte ainsi. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, il fallait se dire qu'il voulait peut-être aller voir le finale. Mouais, sans doute.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la finale, celle-ci se poursuivait entre Marui, Jack, Momo et Kaidoh.

_[Retour aux terrains…]_

- Y a pas à dire, je suis vraiment un génie, lâcha Marui en faisant une bulle de chewing-gum.

Derrière lui, Jackal hocha la tête, comme pour l'approuver. En effet, on ne pouvait que qualifier ce joueur de génie, ou au moins d'atypique, au vu du coup qu'il venait de servir aux deux Seigaku. En effet, la balle avec heurté le bord du filet, puis avait rebondi sur sa tranche avait de rouler dessus… « Funambulisme », qu'il avait dit. Le funambule qui marchait sur son fil… Quoi que dans ce cas, ce fût une balle, et qui roulait dessus.

Surprenant. En plus, c'était encore pire qu'une amortie, parce que c'était vraiment galère à rattraper. Une fillette aux cheveux blancs, à la peau pâle et aux pupilles bordeaux, installée sous une ombrelle au premier rang et vêtue visiblement de l'uniforme de Rikkai, approuva élégamment Marui.

- Oui, Marui-senpai, tu es bien un génie !

- Quoi, tu es encore là, toi ?! Déplora le jeune garçon en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr que je suis encore là, répliqua la fillette en souriant. Pour admirer tes prouesses !

- Tiens, tiens, Hope, lança une voix arrogante bien connue alors que le match continuait, empêchant Marui de discuter plus longtemps avec la fillette.

- Oh, cousin Keigo !

Les Seigaku se détournèrent temporairement du match pour observer Atobe et la dénommée Hope, qui semblait visiblement bien se connaître, et ce bien qu'ils portaient des uniformes différents.

- Tiens, Atobe. C'est pas ta cousine Anglaise ? questionna Oshitari, un air interrogateur plaqué sur le visage.

- Oui. Je crois que vous l'avez rencontrée une ou deux fois.

- Je suis Hope Davis, enchantée !

- Dis donc, gueula Momo, ramenant les collégiens s'étant désintéressés du match à la réalité. MAMUSHI, TU JOUES OU PAS ?!

Durant les quelques minutes qu'avaient duré l'échange entre les jeunes gens, la situation s'était considérablement détériorée pour les deux collégiens de Seigaku. En effet, Kaidoh s'était immobilisé en plein milieu du court. D'après les clameurs du public et le visage effaré de la vipère, on pouvait facilement en déduire que Jackal, le mur de défense, avait facilement reproduit le boomerang Snake de Kaidoh… Et marqué un point par la même occasion. Quel choc psychologique ce devait être, pour que ce joueur tenace abandonne toute volonté de combattre ! Momo courrait à droite à gauche, tentait de ramener son coéquipier à la réalité, sans grand succès.

- Je sais quel choc ça doit être, Mamushi ! Mais là, j'ai besoin de toi ! … Non… Seigaku, a besoin de toi !

Cette dernière réplique sembla réveiller le serpent, qui se mit soudain dans une position surprenante pour rattraper la balle qui fonçait droit vers lui.

- C'est… le Hadokyuu ! lança Kawamura, choqué.

Effectivement, Kaidoh frappa la balle de la même manière qu'un Hadokyuu. Mais tout le monde put voir la courbe qu'effectua la balle.

C'était typiquement celle du Snake !

- La Hadokyuu Snake ! lancèrent en chœur Horio, Kachiro et Katsuo.

- Incroyable, marmonna Inoue, tandis que Shiba mitraillait Kaidoh.

A partir de ça, le cours du match ne se renversa pas totalement, mais se modifia. Il n'était plus question de super techniques, d'attaques ultimes, de funambulisme ou de serpent : seule la motivation comptait.

Et le match se termina enfin, sur un score de 7-5 en faveur de Rikkai. Seigaku avait perdu le premier double.

_[Chez Aelita]_

- Argh ! Kaidoh-senpai et Momo-senpai ont perdu leur match ! cria Aelita avant de s'étouffer avec son treizième œuf en chocolat. Kuff, kuff… geuuuuh… Au tour d'Oishi-senpai et de Kikumaru-senpai ! Fight, Golden Pair !

Puis, saisissant son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Sakuno, qui décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

_[Sur les terrains]_

- Allo ?

« Sakuno ? C'est Aeli ! »

- Oh, Aelita ! Tu vas mieux ?

« Non, ma fièvre n'a pas baissé. Même si personnellement, je suis en pleine forme. Ne le dis pas aux autres, mais en allant voir le médecin, je passerai vous faire coucou. »

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée… Tu es malade, et…

« Bah, faudra de toute façon que je sorte pour aller à l'hôpital, et rester un quart d'heure de plus à l'extérieur ne me tuera pas. »

- D-d'accord…

« Bref, sinon, à part ça, comment vont Momo-senpai et Kaidoh-senpai ? Pas trop tristes ? »

- Un peu déçus, mais surtout crevés. Tu ne dois pas pouvoir bien t'en rendre compte en écoutant le match à la radio, mais c'était vraiment incroyable !

« Oui… l'apparition du Hadokyuu Snake et du Super Momoshiro-bidule-truc, c'est ça ? »

- Oui !

« Le commentateur a la radio s'est foutu du nom ! Et je l'approuve », ricana la noiraude.

- Oui, avec les autres, on était morts de rire !

« Tu m'étonnes ! Bref, tu peux mettre le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde m'entende ? »

- Bien sûr ! … Voilà, c'est fait.

« ECOUTEZ-MOI BIEN, BANDE DE BOULETS. », gueula soudain la fillette. « SI VOUS PERDEZ LE CHAMPIONNAT, CE SERA COOKIES D'HIBIKI ET INUI JUICE POUR TOUT LE MONDE, PIGE ?! »

- Tcheh, marmonna Echizen.

- Ben t'as l'air en pleine forme, Aelita-chan ! rigola Eiji.

- Nous gagnerons, lança Oishi. Et toi, repose-toi !

« Ouais, ouais. Pas de soucis. Et, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai… Beau match ! »

Et sur ces paroles, elle raccrocha. L'équipe des Seigaku explosèrent de rire, déclenchant une salve de regards étonnés de la part de Rikkai. Ils avaient perdus le double 2, et ils rigolaient ? Ils avaient peut-être perdu la tête !

De leur côté, la dénommée Hope et Atobe Keigo discutaient, et l'héritier semblait vraiment agacé.

- Ainsi, tu ne t'es toujours pas détournée de Rikkaidai, Hope ? Questionna le Roi.

- Mais voyons, cousin ! Rikkaidai Fuzoku est une splendide école.

- Quitte à venir vivre au Japon, tu aurais au moins pu t'inscrire à Hyotei.

- Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour rester avec Marui-senpai !

- Excuse, Atobe, les interrompit Oshitari, mais en fait, pourquoi ta cousine est-elle au Japon ? Elle ne vivait pas en Angleterre ?

- L'année dernière, à la fin du tournoi national, elle a vu une photo et des vidéos de Marui Bunta. Elle est tombée « sous le charme », grimaça Atobe en mimant les guillemets, et a donc gentiment décidé de déménager ici pour rentrer en première année à Rikkai.

- Oooh…

Derrière eux, Jiro criait sur Hope.

- Ne t'approche pas de Marui-senpai ! C'est un véritable génie, et tu le gênes !

- Dis donc… euh, Jiro, c'est ça ? De quoi je me mêle ? N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui colle mon Senpai en lui gueulant dès que tu peux dans les oreilles de jouer un match avec toi ? Répliqua l'albinos tout en s'éventant avec un éventail.

- Quoi…, Marui, c'est toi qui lui as dit ça ? demanda la marmotte, visiblement un peu blessée.

- Hein ?! Bien sûr que non !

- Attends, j'y comprends plus rien, là… marmonna Shishido.

- Shishido-san, je pense qu'en fait, Jiro-san et Hope-san se battent pour montrer leur admiration à Marui-san, expliqua obligeamment Choutaro.

- Ils sont bruyants, grogna Mukahi.

- Eh, mais c'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ?! désespérait Bunta. Calmez-vous…

Pour le coup, même les bruyants Seigaku s'étaient tus, pour observer les Rikkai et les Hyotei se disputer. Soudain, un immense rire retentit, forçant le silence à s'étendre sur toutes les personnes présentes.

- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ricana une nouvelle venue, aux cheveux teints en rose et longs jusqu'aux reins. Ma petite sœur ne peut pas perdre face à l'un de tes singes, Keigo !

- Gr-grande sœur ! cria Hope, surprise.

- Quoi, Bailey a aussi été transférée ?! déplora Atobe.

- Quelle horreur, mon cher. Ta cousine est transférée au Japon, et tu n'es même pas au courant. M'enfin, c'est normal, je ne suis arrivée qu'il y a un mois, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec du menu fretin ! gloussa la dénommée Bailey.

- Qui traites-tu de menu fretin, hein ?! gueula le King, ulcéré.

- Non mais attendez, j'pige vraiment plus rien là… marmonna de nouveau Shishido, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son capitaine.

- Bailey, Hope, calmez-vous, ordonna soudain Sanada, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début du litige.

- Oh, Genichirou ! sourit Bailey. Comment vas-tu ? Vous avez l'intention de gagner contre ces abrutis de Seigaku, j'espère ! Il serait déplorable que vous perdiez face à l'équipe qui a laminé mon cousin.

- Bien sûr que nous avons l'intention de gagner. Et cesse de m'appeler Genichirou, pour la centième fois depuis ton arrivée à Rikkai ! Quel manque de respect envers tes camarades de classe, quel… !

- Allons, allons, Sanada, le calma Yanagi.

- C'EST QUI LES ABRUTIS DE SEIGAKU, HEIN ?! Hurla soudain Momo, qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

- Vous, bien sûr, répliqua du tac au tac Bailey, sans se départir de son visage d'ange souriant.

- J'VAIS T'EN FOUTRE DES ABRUTIS MOI TU VAS VOIR !

- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ?! Gueula l'arbitre, qui commençait à en avoir marre de ces querelles familiales.

Le silence se fit.

- Eh bien. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué, mais ça fait dix bonnes minutes que je demande aux joueurs de se mettre en place sur le terrain. Mais vu comment vous criez, il est normal que l'on ne m'entende pas ! déplora l'homme en fusillant les jeunes gens du regard, les faisant baisser la tête.

Le silence se fit vraiment, vraiment complet, on n'entendait même pas une mouche voler. Seul le ricanement moqueur d'Akutsu se fit entendre avant que l'arbitre ne prit de nouveau la parole.

- Bien. Nous allons commencer le simple 1 de la finale. La paire Nioh/Yagyuu de Rikkaidai Fuzoku contre la paire Oishi/Kikumaru de Seishun Gakuen. Mettrez-vous en place.

- Shiba-san, murmura la coach, j'espère que vous avez filmé ça. Aelita adorera revoir ceci.

- Bien sûr ! ricana la journaliste.

Les deux paires allèrent se placer sur le terrain. On pouvait enfin commencer !


	34. Chapter 34

Salut, ô cher lectrices (lecteurs, peut-être ? ^^) ! Vous ai-je manqué ?

Tiens, hecate600, je suis enfin revenue, tu vas pouvoir lire le chapitre 34 ;P

Et même le 35, puisque j'ai été particulièrement productive durant cette semaine...

Et ouiiiiiii, deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, cette semaine ;p

Julie, le tournoi international se passera après le tournoi du Kanto ^^

D'ailleurs, leur voyage démarre dès le chapitre 35, c'est à dire au chapitre suivant !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous, et vous savez pas combien ça me fait plaisir de recevoir vos messages de soutient ;)

Et merci, mille merci à ma béta-testeuse, Adonia, que je sais pas si elle a le même pseudo sur et sur fanfic-fr XD J'ai toujours la trouille avant de t'envoyer le chapitre qu'il ne soit pas aussi bien que les précédents ^^

Voilà voilà, et maintenant... Lisons !

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Suite du tournoi**

La Golden Pair avait perdu. Seigaku avait perdu le second double. Comment était-ce possible ? Nul ne pourrait vraiment le dire. En un instant, Nioh avait découvert l'un des tics d'Eiji, lui permettant ainsi de prédire ses mouvements. Puis ça avait dégénéré. Oishi qui tentait de remettre les idées de son partenaire en place, ce dernier qui s'énervait, pensant que son ami le critiquait. Et alors qu'ils étaient menées 5 jeu à 2, le déclic. Kikumaru avait semblé reprendre ses esprits. C'est quand le score fut de 5-4 que Yagyuu prit les devants, comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus concéder le moindre jeu.

Il avait dévoilé son vrai style, révélant au passage qu'il avait pratiqué le golf avec l'apparition d'un swing reprenant les mouvements de ce sport. Le « Golf Swing », qu'il l'avait appelé.

Ce coup avait mis un point final au second double.

Aelita, dans sa chambre, mesurait l'ampleur du désastre, peut-être même plus que ses camarades sur les terrains. Bailey et Hope trépignaient de joie, et à la grande surprise d'Atobe, ce fut Atobe le premier à venir le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer un bon coup.

- Oh. Vous allez gagner. C'est un ordre du King.

- A-a-a-a-to-be, l-a-a-a-ache-moi, balbutiai le pauvre vice-capitaine des Seigaku.

- Vous allez gagner. Hors de question que je perde face à mes deux cousines !

Et il était retourné voir son équipe, qui riait sous cape – à l'exception de Jiro, qui, une fois le match de Marui et l'engueulade avec Hope finis… s'était rendormi.

- J'ai pas tout pigé, mais je crois qu'Atobe est venu nous encourager, rigola Momo.

- Il y a 100% de chance que nous soyons devenus l'objet d'une vengeance personnelle contre Rikkai au profit des Hyotei. Cette histoire devient bien compliquée, maronna Inui.

- Mada mada dane, commenta vous-savez-qui en rabaissant sa casquette sur ses yeux.

- Inui-senpai… Fsshh. A toi de jouer, siffla Kaidoh.

- Oui…

En effet, c'était désormais au tour du dataman de Seigaku de rentrer sur le terrain. Le « destin » de l'équipe reposait en quelque sorte entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre, non, il ne le pouvait pas !

- Vas-y Inui, fais de ton mieux… Et si tu perds, tu devras boire ta dernière mixture ! ricana Eiji en le poussant sur le terrain.

L'homme aux données s'avança au milieu du court, et salua son adversaire.

- Renji. Cela fait combien de temps ?

- 4 ans, 9 mois et 8 jours, Sadaharu.

_[Chez Aelita]_

_« Et voici le moment attendu… Le match entre les anciens partenaires de double ! En effet, pour les passionnés du circuit junior, tout le monde sait que la paire Inui/Yanagi était la paire à battre dans les tournois ! Maintenant, les deux coéquipiers vont s'affronter dans un match acharné pour la victoire de leur équipe respective… »_

Hein ? L'ancienne paire de double ? Inui ne leur avait jamais parlé de ça. Aelita soupira. Son senpai ne pouvait pas perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

Prise d'un élan de curiosité après la révélation du commentateur, elle sortit de son lit après avoir pris de nouveau sa température et constaté qu'elle avait légèrement baissé. La jeune étrangère se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable, posé sur le bureau et branché à une prise électrique, et l'alluma sans attendre. La machine sortit de son mode de veille en à peine quelques minutes, et Aelita cliqua sur la session portant son nom. Elle eut presque l'impression qu'internet mettait trois ans à s'allumer, tellement elle était impatiente d'en savoir plus sur Inui et ce fameux Yanagi.  
Le moteur de recherche s'ouvrit enfin dans la page web, et la jeune fille put commencer sa recherche méthodique, tout en gardant bien sûr la radio allumée pour être tenue au courant des résultats du match.

« Inui Sadaharu et Yanagi Renji », commença par taper la fillette.

Elle n'eut que peu de résultat. Un bar se nommant le « Renji olélé » - nom douteux, si vous voulez mon avis… - et une star dont le prénom était Sadaharu, mais sinon, rien de bien concluant. En soupirant, elle fit une nouvelle recherche, cette fois-ci pour trouver le site du circuit junior. Elle irait fouiller dans les archives, il y avait des chances qu'elle puisse retrouver des traces de leur passage dans cette sphère tennistique.

La première page fut la bonne pour Aelita, et elle tomba rapidement sur le site convoité, où s'étalait en gros une bannière représentant une balle de tennis et l'ombre de joueurs. En quelques clics, elle se rendit sur la page des archives.

_[Pendant ce temps, sur les terrains…]_

Tandis que la petite fouineuse effectuait ses recherches, le match avait commencé et se poursuivait pour les deux joueurs. Inui était en mauvaise posture. En effet, si Yanagi l'avait laissé gagner le premier jeu, le confortant dans l'idée que ses données étaient bonnes, il menait désormais le jeu. Le dataman des Seigaku avait annoncé qu'il « abandonnait ses données ». On le voyait, désormais, jouer à l'instinct, rattrapant les balles qu'on aurait cru irrattrapables, défiant toutes les lois de la physique en volant presque pour renvoyer un lob que personne n'aurait pu contrer.

Toute l'équipe encourageait Inui, qui tenait bon face aux assauts continu de son ancien partenaire de double. Toute ? Non… Il restait un irréductible petit joueur de tennis qui s'était éclipsé à la demande d'une jeune fille, elle-même forcée par sa meilleure amie, elle-même influencée par Tomoka et Sakuno, elles-mêmes… euh, non, c'est tout.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Eiji avait suivi obligeamment Hibari, ne s'attendant pas du tout à la révélation qu'elle allait lui faire.

- Kikumaru-kun, sors avec moi !

Si Aelita avait entendu son amie dire ça, elle se serait étouffée de joie et aurait sauté partout.

Si Momo avait entendu Hibari dire ça, il se serait foutu de la tête de son senpai.

Si Echizen avait entendu l'étudiante de Rokkaku dire ça, il aurait lâché un « mada mada dane » et prié pour qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter avec Sakuno.

Si Oishi avait entendu ça, il aurait sauté d'un air protecteur sur les deux tourtereaux en criant probablement quelque chose comme : « Eiji, si jamais tu fais du mal à Hibari, t'auras à faire à moi, Hibari si jamais tu fais du mal à Eiji, t'auras à faire à moi, si jamais tu tombes enceinte dans les jours qui suivent vous aurez à faire à moi, ce n'est pas à votre âge qu'on doit enfanter, et puis Eiji tu es bien trop irresponsable pour t'occuper d'un bébé, et puis comment tu ferais avec les entraînements de tennis ? Tezuka te ferait sans doute courir, et ce serait à moi de m'occuper du pauvre bambin, et ce n'est pas de mon âge non plus ces choses-là. Bref, restez-en au baiser pour le moment, parce que tout le reste n'est pas de votre âge, etc, etc. Et puis Hibari promets-moi de me laisser Eiji pour le tennis, après tout comment suis-je censé être la Golden Pair à moi tout seul ? C'est tout simplement impossible, d'où l'obligation qu'il soit avec moi, et blablabla, et blablabla.»

Un truc du genre.

Une grande tirade à la Shinji.

D'ailleurs, si les joueurs de Rokkaku avaient entendu leur amie dire ça, aucun doute qu'ils auraient fait la même chose.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que personne ne les observait – si on exclue Aiko planquée derrière un buisson, bien sûr… - et qu'Eiji ne pouvait pas s'en tirer avec une pirouette face au visage rouge mais tout à fait sérieux de la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai… ? questionna maladroitement l'acrobate, qui, s'il faisait le malin quand il était question des amours de ses amis, n'était pas aussi sûr de lui quand c'était à son tour.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, plus écarlate qu'une crevette. Alors Eiji se mit à rire, donnant des inquiétudes à Hibari.

"Je le savais ! Voilà qu'il se moque de moi ! Je n'aurais pas du lui dire..."

- Tu es trop mignonne-nyah ! Miaula presque l'acrobate, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime, mais je veux bien sortir avec toi ! Ce sera comme un test, tu es d'accord ?!

- o-oui ! Cria la jeune fille, aux anges.

Et ils se séparèrent, Eiji retournant près de ses camarades pour ne pas les inquiéter par son absence, Hibari fonça vers Aiko, qui la fixait, super heureuse.

- J'suis contente pour toi, Hibari-chan ! Se mît à rire la plus grande, tandis que son amie rougissait de plaisir. Maintenant, je vais prévenir Aelita !

- Hein? Mais pourquoi ? Mieux vaudrait ne pas ébruiter ça, si ?

- Ben pourquoi ? Au contraire, va crier ton bonheur sur tous les toits !

Et tandis qu'Aiko fonçait sur son téléphone pour appeler la pauvre immobilisée, sous les rires et sourires de sa meilleure amie, Kikumaru était reparti vers ses camarades, un sourire béat sur le visage. Sourire qui attira immédiatement l'attention du vice-capitaine des Seigaku, puisque c'était tout de même pas très logique d'être content alors qu'Inui perdait 5 jeux à 4.

- Eiji, ça va ?

- Oui, oui, Oishi !

- T'as l'air bizarre.

- Bah non, jsuis juste content.

- Inui perd, tu es au courant ?

- ... effectivement.

- Mada mada dane, grogna Echizen en rabaissant sa casquette, avant d'hausser la voix pour se faire entendre se son senpai à lunettes. Inui-senpai, fais de ton mieux.

_[Chez Aelita]_

- Nooon, c'est vrai ? Cria la petite étrangère, abandonnant momentanément ses recherches pour sauter de joie.

" Si je te le dis !" répliqua Aiko dans le téléphone. "Eiji-kun et Hiba-chan sortent ensemble !"

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a décidé à l'avouer?

"Ben euh... Tomoka m'a menacée de lancer des rumeurs sur moi si je ne parvenais pas à la convaincre. Je crois qu'elle a les nerfs parce qu'Inui-kun perd en ce moment"

- ... Je vois, ricana Aeli. En tout cas, tant mieux ! Hibari est bien moins embêtante que Sakuno !

"Ahah, je confirme que Sakuno-chan est bien plus timide", se mît à rire à son tour Aiko.

- Écoute, je dois te laisser... Je viens de tomber sur un truc intéressant...

"Intéressant ? De quoi tu ..." commença son interlocutrice sans avoir le temps de finir, la noiraude lui ayant raccroché au nez. "Grmml."

La petite fille, qui tapotait sur son ordi avec le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille, porta son attention sur la vidéo qu'elle venait de lancer. Dessus, deux petits garçons, parmi lesquels elle reconnaissait le dataman de Seigaku, se combattait dans un match de tennis intense. La légende indiquait "Le premier véritable match entre Renji-kun et Sadaharu-kun".

Le blog était celui d'une de leur ancienne camarade de classe, abandonné depuis bien trois ans, sur lequel la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque avouait être tombée amoureuse de Yanagi au premier regard. Typique des enfants. Elle rapportait avoir filmé les deux amis à leur insu. Le match n'avait cependant pas été terminé, un senpai leur ayant signalé que les activités du club étaient terminées depuis longtemps.

Elle s'était donc esquivée, et avait croisé sur le chemin du retour un Yanagi qui courrait, ayant laissé un peu plus loin son meilleur ami qui le regardait d'un air surpris. Elle n'avait plus jamais revu le petit aux yeux bridés depuis ce jour.

D'après les infos qu'avait glanées Aelita sur le net, cela correspondait à la date à laquelle la paire avait cessé de faire son apparition dans les circuits junior.

Or, la fameuse vidéo de ce fameux match, la spectatrice anonyme l'avait postée sur le net. Et étrangement... Aelita avait l'impression d'avoir une rediffusion visuelle du match actuel de son senpai, si elle se conformait aux commentaires du journaliste.

"Un rising shot habilement renvoyé par Inui, qui réplique avec un lob... Lui-même contré par un déplacement vertical de Yanagi et un effet rétro ajouté à son retour."

La moindre mimique, le moindre tic des joueurs relevé par le commentateur se trouve sur la vidéo. Se pourrait-il que le senpai d'Aelita ait fait ceci exprès pour revenir à ce dernier match jamais terminé ? Cela sous-entendrai une incroyable maitrise du match, de ses propres instincts et envies. Mais connaissant Inui, il en était capable.

En plus, le score était identique.

La confirmation à cette hypothèse fut apportée par le commentateur, qui questionna le public sans attendre de réponse :

"A partir de là, il n'y a plus de données, vient d'annoncer Inui de Seigaku. Mais qu'est ce qu'il entend par cela ?"

C'était tout simple. Il n'y avait plus de données car ils étaient arrivés au même point que là où leur match d'il y a quatre ans s'était terminé. A partir de là, il n'y avait plus de base sur laquelle se reposer. Celui avec le plus de volonté gagnerait. Ce fut sans surprise et sous les applaudissements de l'équipe que le dataman conclut en beauté le match, sur un score de 7-5.

Seigaku venait de remporter sa première victoire !

C'était désormais le tour de Fuji de jouer. Aeli songea amèrement que si elle n'était pas tombée malade, ce serait à son tour de rentrer sur le terrain. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse plus attention à elle, elle serait capable de se blesser avant le tournoi national...

Bon, franchement, est-il nécessaire de décrire le match du prodige de Seigaku ?

Eh bien, au risque de vous surprendre, je vais vous assurer que oui. Le match de Fuji ne s'est en effet pas déroulé comme d'habitude. L'adversaire était Rikkai, tout de même ! Pour faire court et ne pas à avoir à rentrer dans les détails harassants et agaçants du match, je vais commencer par parler de la personnalité de Kirihara Akaya, adversaire de Fuji en cette finale. Nous aborderons ensuite le problème rencontré par le prodige de Seigaku avant de conclure en annonçant le résultat du match - ou comment faire un plan de commentaire composé dans une fanfic : ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste les cours de français de l'auteure qui deviennent bien trop envahissants.

Bref.

Alors, Kirihara Akaya. Seconde année du collège Rikkaidai Fuzoku, il s'est fait remarquer dès sa première année. C'est clair que quand on monte sur le portail de l'école en gueulant "Je vais devenir le numéro 1 du pays !", on ne passe pas inaperçu. Surtout si, dans la même journée, on explose ses senpai au club de tennis. Et qu'ensuite on de fait lamentablement ramasser par Yukimura, Sanada et Yanagi.

... J'espère que Kirihara n'entend pas la narratrice, sinon je pense qu'il va y avoir du sang.

Bref.

Ce sale gosse a développé un mode "Red Akaya" : quand il est vexé ou qu'il concède un jeu, ses yeux se teintent de rouge et sa vitesse de déplacement est accrue, de même que la force de ses coups et sa capacité d'analyse. Il en devient un joueur encore plus redoutable qu'auparavant. Le réel problème de cette technique est psychologique. Akaya devient en effet extrêmement violent et vicieux, exécutant les pires mouvements et les pires combines pour s'assurer une victoire totale et écrasante. Certaines personnes ayant eu la stupidité de le défier sur un terrain de tennis de rue n'ont plus jamais retouché une raquette.

Il semblerait que son esprit soit en proie à des hallucinations lors de l'activation de son mode Red, qui le pousseraient à se défendre contre des monstres qu'il voit dans le corps de ses adversaires. 'Fin, ça, c'est qu'une croyance idiote avancée par Nioh pour justifier le comportement de son kohai.

Sanada penche plus vers un démon qui prendrait possession du corps de Kirihara. Le vice-capitaine craint d'ailleurs que ce monstre prenne le total contrôle du corps du petit prodige s'il continue à passer en mode Red.

Sanada aimerait bien l'exorciser, mais comme Kirihara refuse de lui avouer s'il entend bien la voix du démon dans sa tête, il s'en abstient. À moins que ce soit Yukimura qui l'en empêche. Mouais, c'est certainement plus ça !

Bref.

Je suppose que vous voyez où je veux en venir, non ? En effet, Fuji n'allait pas laisser son adversaire le vaincre si facilement. Je pense donc que le fait de se prendre deux jeux d'affilée dans la tête l'a considérablement agacé. Il est donc passer en mode Red Akaya, et a visé par deux fois le genou droit de Fuji. Aelita fulminait. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas fait exprès, Akaya, hein ? Mais au point de cogner deux fois le même genou, exactement au même endroit ?! Quelle étrange coïncidence.

Ben tiens !

On y croyait.

Aeli, toute occupée qu'elle était à écouter le match et à s'inquiéter pour son senpai, ne fit pas attention à l'heure. Ce n'est que quand elle daigna enfin tourner la tête vers son réveil qu'elle pût constater qu'elle devait se bouger d'aller à l'hôpital, où elle serait en retard. Le match de Fuji venait de se terminer avec la victoire de celui-ci, et la petite étrangère décida de passer par les terrains pour encourager Echizen.

En courant, elle sortit de l'auberge, et fit son détour. Quand Oishi la vit en haut des gradins, il manqua de s'étouffer et commença à l'invectiver.

- Aelita ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! Tu es malade !

- J'vais à l'hôpital, senpai ! Répondit-elle en souriant. Je venais juste dire à Ryoma de gagner s'il ne voulait pas que je l'étrangle ! Et aussi râler contre le dénommé Kirihara Akaya. Si jamais tu te retrouves sur mon chemin, tu es mort !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle s'esquiva. Le plus naturellement du monde. Mais bien sûûûr !

Aelita se cassa en courant, vérifiant que personne ne la suivait. Ce qui paraissait d'ailleurs évident : ils n'allaient pas abandonner le match de Ryoma pour lui courir après !

S'étant mise en retard, la fillette fonça à travers les ruelles de la grande ville, pour arriver finalement devant l'hôpital.

- Bon, maintenant, reste à savoir où aller...

Elle s'approcha de la réception et interpella la jeune femme assise devant elle :

- Excusez-moi, je cherche le docteur Oishi...

Décidément, ça la perturbait vraiment de devoir dire ça. Elle imaginait bien son senpai avec une blouse de médecin !

- Rends-toi au cinquième étage, jeune fille. Tu le trouveras normalement dans la pièce à coté de la salle d'attente pour les scanners. C'est une salle de pause. Frappe et demande-le, s'il n'y est pas, on t'indiquera où le trouver.

- Merci, madame, répondit poliment la fillette avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Aeli doutait que ce soit véritablement nécessaire d'aller voir le médecin. Sa fièvre avait bien diminuée. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas non plus lui poser un lapin. Grmml.

La cabine s'ouvrit, et elle d'y engouffra suivie d'une vieille dame, d'un homme avec une poussette, et de deux infirmières. Elle descendit au cinquième étage et entreprit de chercher la salle qu'on lui avait indiquée. Devant elle se profilait un couloir où se trouvaient plusieurs portes battantes avec des lampes vertes ou rouges au-dessus. Des bancs étaient parfois positionnés à coté, parfois vide, parfois occupé par des gens de tout âges et de toutes origines. Elle avança dans un couloir identique au précédent mais vide, quand soudain, un brancard monté sur roues surgit du virage et fonça, soutenu par trois infirmiers. Autour, des gens, visiblement des collégiens, courraient, et parlaient à la personne allongée sur le lit mobile.

- Tiens bon, Yukimura ! Cria un garçon ressemblant à un mélange d'Inui et de Fuji.

- Le vice-capitaine sera bientôt de retour avec la médaille du tournoi, annonça un autre au crâne rasé.

Le tournoi ? La médaille ? Vice-capitaine ?

Aelita n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps à ces paroles car elle se jeta sur le côté avant de se faire écraser par le brancard. Ce dernier disparut dans une pièce à voyant vert, qui devint rouge à la fermeture des portes. Les collégiens restèrent à l'extérieur, arborant un air paniqué. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui faisant ressembler à une tête d'algues lève la tête et remarque la fillette, aplatie contre le mur après le passage du malade.

- … Attends, j'te reconnais, toi, marmonna l'adolescent.

- Plaît-il ? bafouilla Aelita, qui avait compris i peine quelques secondes en face de qui elle se trouvait.

- Je dis que je te connais, répéta tête d'algue.

- Pas possible, on s'est jamais rencontrés, répliqua la fillette en se détournant pour partir, ce qu'elle ne put faire vu qu'une grande main se posa sur son épaule.

- Mais siiiiii ! jubila presque le bonhomme. T'es la fillette qui a crié que j'étais mort si jamais je me retrouvais sur ton chemin.

- Oh. Je savais que je me trouvais face à Rikkai, au vu de votre mignon petit uniforme jaune canari, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais la réincarnation de Gilbert, Kirihara Akaya. C'est bien toi qui s'était fait exploser par Fuji-senpai ?

- C'est celle à la jupe verte pomme qui parle de jaune canari ? questionna le dénommé Akaya en désignant son uniforme scolaire. Et puis d'abord, c'est qui Gilbert ?

- Gilbert Nightray, pauv' inculte !

- … Pardon ?

- Gilbert Nightray, de Pandora Hearts. Toi et lui avez les mêmes cheveux ! Une tête d'algue !

- … Pandora Hearts ? Le manga ?

- Ouiiii !

- T'es une Otaku ?

- Otaku en force !

- …

Kirihara se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette fille était folle.

- Bref, plus sérieusement, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au tournoi ? demanda Aelita, qui avait abandonné l'idée de fuir.

Les joueurs se regardèrent, visiblement pas enclin à lui répondre.

- J'vais pas vous obliger à m'expliquer, marmonna la fillette. En tout cas, j'ai un rendez-vous médical, donc je vais y aller.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fit demi-tour… et percuta le docteur Oishi.

- Ah, docteur !

- Aelita ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le médecin, visiblement étonné.

- Eh bien, on m'a dit que votre bureau se trouvait au cinquième étage, du coup me voilà… Mais je ne vous trouvai pas.

- Aelita. Tu es à l'étage des opérations.

- … Pardon ?

- Le cinquième étage, c'est l'étage où se déroulent les opérations chirurgicales, comme tu peux le voir. Le voyant rouge au-dessus des portes indique qu'une opération est en cours. Le voyant vert indique qu'elle est terminée. Les bureaux se trouvent au sixième étage, sourit le chirurgien.

- Mais, mais, mais… je suis certaine d'avoir entendu cinquième ! balbutia l'étrangère en rougissant.

Derrière, Kirihara ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement moqueur, sous le regard noir de la petite fille.

- Mais sinon, tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux, reprit le docteur en fouillant dans sa blouse pour en tirer un thermomètre qu'il lui colla sur le front. 37,5 de fièvre, c'est redevenu normal.

Il lui griffonna quelques trucs sur un papier d'ordonnance.

- Je t'ai prescris des médicaments Homéopathiques et du sirop pour ta gorge, et de l'ibuprofène pour ta tête. Si la fièvre redémarre, demande à Shuichiroh de m'appeler, d'accord ? Je reviens d'ici dix minutes, je vais te chercher tout ça.

- Merci !

- Quand à vous, annonça l'oncle d'Oishi en se tournant vers Rikkai, ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre capitaine. C'est une opération lourde, mais les chirurgiens à l'intérieur de cette pièce connaissent leur métier. Faîtes-leur confiance.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'en alla. Aelita resta quelques secondes de plus figée sur place, assimilant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- C'est votre capitaine là-dedans ?

- Oui, marmonna un adolescent aux cheveux blancs rattachés en une couette. Puri.

- Oh.

- Ouais, « oh », grogna Akaya. Tu veux aut' chose ?!

- Akaya, sois poli avec cette jeune fille, je te pris, ordonna un autre aux cheveux violets et à lunettes, qui avait un air de ressemblance avec la vipère des Seigaku.

- Mais, Yagyuu-senpai ! Elle me tape sur les nerfs.

- Pourquoi, puri ? questionna celui aux cheveux blancs.

- Déjà elle me compare à un perso en 2D, elle me re-balance ma défaite à la tête, et elle se mêle d'affaires qui ne sont pas les siennes, Nioh-senpai ! expliqua Akaya.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais tout le temps ? ricana un rouquin en faisant une bulle de chewing-gum.

- Marui, t'es méchant avec la tête d'algue, soupira celui au crane rasé.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Jackal !

A côté, Aelita observait tout ceci d'un air surprit.

Alors. Le roux et celui au crâne rasé étaient donc Marui et Jackal, qui avaient gagné contre Kaidoh et Momo. Mister cheveux violet et Mister cheveux blancs étaient la paire Yagyuu-Nioh, qui avait gagné contre la célèbre Golden Pair. La tête d'algue était celui qui s'était fait massacrer par Fuji, Akaya. Par déduction, le mélange Fuji-Inui aux yeux fermés mais à la tête paraissant intelligente devait être Yanagi, l'ancien partenaire de double d'Inui. Et donc celui qui avait une casquette et qui se préparait quand Aelita avait débarqué près des courts était Sanada, le vice-capitaine !

En voilà une façon bien originale de faire connaissance avec ses adversaires.

- Euh, Aelita Anderson, première année à Seigaku, désolée d'aimer les mangas, et enchanté, marmonna la fillette, coupant court aux discussions.

- … T'es encore là, toi ? grogna Kirihara.

- Désolée de squatter, on m'a demandé d'attendre.

Aelita ne savait que dire ni faire. Elle n'était bien évidemment pas à sa place dans la petite assemblée. De un, elle ne connaissait même pas leur capitaine, et encore moins le reste de l'équipe, de deux, ils étaient dans des camps totalement opposés. Souvenez-vous tout de même qu'en ce moment, le match Sanada/Echizen se jouait, et que lui seul déterminerait la victoire de telle ou telle équipe. Jackal avait quitté la conversation pour s'asseoir contre le mur, casque sur les oreilles, et suivait le match par radio. Nioh ne cessait de faire les cent pas, tandis que Yagyuu avait ouvert un livre qu'il ne lisait visiblement pas, son regard portant au-delà des pages. Marui mangeait un gâteau, Yanagi lisait un carnet de notes – arg, pourquoi Aelita voyait-elle Inui partout ?! – et Akaya s'était appuyé contre le mur.

La jeune fille n'était vraiment pas à sa place dans ce couloir, et heureusement, le médecin revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard avec une poche qu'il lui mit entre les mains.

- Voilà mademoiselle !

- Merci, sensei. Bon, eh bien, je vais y aller…

Aelita, ou comment s'esquiver tout en douceur.

…

Voilà quoi.

La petite malade – qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus – fila chez elle, déposa les médicaments, suça cinq pastilles homéopathiques, avala une cuillérée de sirop, et, trop impatiente de savoir comment se déroulait le match, repartit au triple galop vers les terrains, prenant soin auparavant de s'emmitoufler dans une veste bien chaude pour qu'Oishi ne la bassine pas avec le fait qu'elle allait se cailler et retomber malade.

Sur le court, deux filles sembler bouder, un Atobe ricanait à leurs côtés, et un Sanada passablement agacé ne cessait de soupirer en leur jetant des coups d'œil, tout en repoussant les diverses attaques de Ryoma.

- Grmpf, râla la grande aux cheveux roses. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pu suivre les autres pour aller voir Yukimura ?

- Bailey-nee-chan, tu sais que nous n'aurions pas été d'une grande utilité, répondit l'albinos à ses côtés.

- De toute façon, vous n'êtres jamais d'une grande utilité, railla Atobe à leurs côtés.

- Wah, mais c'est qui celles-là ? questionna Aeli, paumée.

- T'es pas censée être malade, toi ? soupira Oshitari.

- Aelita ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna maman poule.

- La fièvre et retombée, alors… commença la petite étrangère.

- Retourne chez toi !

- Mais, Oishi maman po-… euh, Oishi-senpai ! Laisse-moi regarder le match. En plus, on est à 5 jeux partout, c'est bientôt fini…

Devant le regard suppliant de sa kohai, l'adolescent ne put que plier. La fillette descendit dans les gradins… et percuta la fille aux cheveux roses, qui la fixa d'un regard hautain.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- Euh, pardon ?

- Hope, tu reconnais son accent ? questionna Bailey.

- Français, répondit sans hésitation l'albinos.

- Kyyyyaah, elle est trop mignonne, hurla alors l'adolescente en secouant ses cheveux roses avant de se jeter sur Aelita et de la serrer dans ses bras. Son accent est trop chou ! Dis, fillette, tu veux pas te faire transférer à Rikkai ?!

- Geuh-euh-euh, parvint à marmonner Aelita, qui étouffait dans l'étreinte de Bailey. Euh, non, pas particulièrement…

- T'es sûre ?! Tu joues au tennis, non ? L'équipe féminine de Rikkai est excellente !

- L'équipe féminine de Rikkai ne fous rien à part aller mâter les joueurs masculins, ricana de nouveau Atobe.

- Atobe, t'es en pleine forme aujourd'hui, à ce que je vois, grogna Aelita. Tu les connais ?

- Ce sont mes cousines.

- Dis-lui de me lâcher !

- Pas envie, répliqua le King.

- Sale roi capricieux ! cria la fillette, ce qui lui valut une tape derrière la tête de la part du roi en question et un étouffement encore plus puissant de la part de Bailey.

- Ouiiii, on pense exactement pareil ! Il est capricieux comme un mioche de cinq ans alors qu'il en a quatorze ! jubilai Bailey, tandis qu'Hope riait.

- Dîtes, je pense qu'il serait préférable de la lâcher, intervint alors un Fuji souriant. Parce qu'à ce rythme, elle ne sera plus de ce monde d'ici quelques secondes.

En effet, le visage d'Aelita avait viré au bleu. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit son souffle et fusillé son aînée du regard, elle détourna l'attention de tout le monde en pointant le match du doigt, et en lâchant un cri gigantesque qui retentit dans tout le parc.

- OH LA VACHE, ON A GAGNE !

En effet, sur le terrain, Sanada et Ryoma se faisait face, la balle proche du filet du côté du vice-capitaine de Rikkai.

Sans attendre, Seigaku tout entier pénétra sur les terrains.

- ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

- SANADA, T'ES NUL, ON A PERDU ! gueula à son tour Bailey.

Le vice-capitaine ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mettre en rang tout comme l'équipe adverse. Ils reçurent tous leur médaille, et Sanada s'inclina soudainement devant Tezuka.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Bien sûr, répondit le capitaine des Seigaku.

- J'espère que l'opération s'est bien passée, lança la coach Ryuzaki.

- Euh, Sanada-san, intervint Aelita. Disons que, euh, que j'ai croisé le reste de l'équipe à l'hôpital… Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet… enfin, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste l'opération, mais que j'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux.

- Merci, répondit sobrement Sanada en réajustant sa casquette, avant de s'en aller en courant.

La fin d'après-midi passa vite. Les joueurs peinaient à croire qu'ils avaient gagné le championnat. Et là, il ne leur restait que une semaine et demi avant de partir en compagnie des Hyotei pour la France.  
Ca promettait d'être amusant !


	35. Chapter 35

Niahaha, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi...

Petite précision : en italique, ce sont les paroles en français. Le reste, bah c'est le japonais originel des persos ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Départ **

- ON VA EN FRANCE, ON VA EN FRANCE ! Hurla Kikumaru.

- Classe… Mais eux, pourquoi ils viennent aussi, franchement ? C'est nul ! Demanda la fillette en désignant l'équipe de Hyotei du doigt.

- Montrer du doigt, c'est impoli ! Hurla Shishido. Et crois-moi, ça me fais pas plus plaisir que ça de partir avec une équipe dans laquelle tu es !

- Ne te plains pas, Shishido, lança Atobe avec son éternel air arrogant sur le visage. Au moins nous partons, et nous gagnerons cette fois.

- Mais bien sûr, commenta Echizen. Rêve toujours, roi des Singes.

On aurait presque pu voir une veine battre sur la tempe du capitaine des Hyotei, mais il gardait tout de même son sang-froid. Fuji laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bref, nous partons demain, soit vendredi midi. Rendez-vous à devant Seigaku à neuf heures du matin, on partira à l'aéroport et on ira enregistrer les bagages.

- Hein ? Demain ? Mais le tournoi international est dans une semaine, non ?

- Surprise ! En effet, si le tournoi se déroule à Roland-Garros près de Paris, nous allons tout de même passer une semaine à Bordeaux pour vous habituer au décalage horaire et rendre visite à ta famille.

- Coach, vous savez que je vous adore ? Mais on va louper les cours deux semaines au lieu d'une, du coup !

- Hm, je sais, je sais.

- Aelita, tais-toi ! Hurla Horio, mais trop tard.

- J'y ai pensé, pas de soucis, approuva la coach. Vos professeurs vous ont concocté un cahier de devoirs que vous ferez là-bas. Ton collège prendra les élèves en charge dans différentes classes.

- Bravo, t'es fière de toi ? Elle y a pensé ! Lança Horio en boudant.

- A mon avis, même si elle n'avait rien dit, il y avait 100% de chances qu'on doive bosser, lança Inui.

- J'ai une question, annonça Atobe, changeant la discussion de route. Pourquoi n'utilise-t-on pas mon jet privé ? Ma grandeur doit-elle vraiment monter dans un avion puant de transpiration humaine ?

- Pourri gâté, lâcha Echizen d'un air cynique, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'équipe de Hyotei.

- Bah la vache, c'est mal barré… Soupira Oishi. Coach, on logera dans une auberge, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Sauf Aelita qui elle, logera chez ses parents.

- Yes, je vais revoir papa et maman !

- Mais ne pense pas te la couleur douce ! Le matin, rendez-vous aux terrains à côtés de ton collège à 6 heures tapantes. Entraînement jusqu'à sept heures trente, quartier libre pour se doucher et se changer jusqu'au début des cours, à 8 heures. Là, vous rejoindrez les salles des classes dans lesquelles on vous a affectés, et ce jusqu'à onze heures. Quartier libre jusqu'à treize heures, reprise des cours jusqu'à quinze heures, puis entraînement jusqu'à dix-sept heures trente, et quartier libre pour la fin  
de la journée. Et surtout, n'allez pas parler aux professeurs : je crois qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pige le Japonais. De même, les coutumes en France ne sont pas les mêmes qu'au Japon, alors attention. Mais bon, en cas de problème, on a toujours notre traductrice attitrée… J'ai nommé Aelita ! Débita à toute vitesse la coach.

- …

- Yes sir, grognèrent en chœur les deux équipes.

- Maintenant, rompez ! Lança l'entraîneur des Hyotei, Sakaki, qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début de la conversation.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, et chacun rentra chez soi. Aelita était toute excitée à l'idée de revoir ses parents, de manger un bon truc français, et même un peu de retourner à son collège. Quand à jouer sur les courts de Roland Garros… Elle savait que chaque année un tournoi international opposait des jeunes collégiens du monde entier, mais n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir en faire un jour partie. Une fois à l'auberge, elle salua la patronne et monta sans attendre dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle sorti sa grosse valise de sous son lit de fortune et a commencé à préparer ses affaires.

Alors… D'après le dernier mail de sa mère, il faisait plutôt bon en France. Elle allait donc éviter de prendre des fringues trop chaudes, mais embarquerait tout de même son manteau et une paire de collants au cas où. Elle plia et fourra avec enthousiasme son uniforme de Seigaku et sa tenue de titulaire dans son sac. D'après ce que lui avait dit la coach juste avant qu'elle ne s'esquive, étant toujours une élève de Seigaku, elle devrait aller au collège vêtue de l'uniforme. Comme tous les autres, en fait. D'après ce qu'elle savait des abruties de son collège, la présence de beaux Japonais en uniforme allait faire des émules.

Youpi.

La jeune fille soupira. Une fois ses affaires préparées, elle partit se coucher. Si elle se souvenait bien de son premier voyage, le trajet en avion durait aux alentours de onze heures. Wahou. Onze heures à passer en compagnie de Kikumaru-senpai, Inui-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Echizen, mais aussi les joueurs de Hyotei… Et en plus, il y aurait également Hibiki, le trio des premières années de Seigaku, et Sakuno ! Mais pas Tomoka, ses parents n'étaient pas là et elle ne pouvait laisser ses frères et sœurs seuls. Et puis aussi Yuuta ! D'après Fuji-senpai, sa sœur aînée étant en voyage d'affaire, elle refusait de laisser son petit frère tout seul chez eux. Résultat : il vient !

Allez savoir ce qu'a fait ou dit Ryuzaki-sensei pour qu'ils puissent venir. M'enfin. Ca ne ferait que rajouter de la joie et de l'amusement à ce voyage.

Le lendemain matin, comme convenu, tous se retrouvèrent devant Seigaku, avant de prendre le bus pour se rendre à l'aéroport de Tokyo.

- On va en France, on va en France ! Criait le trio de premières années.

Yuta, mis à côté d'Horio par manque de place, leur hurlait de se taire. Sakuno, qui était assisse à côté de Ryoma, était rouge de plaisir. Shishido s'était assis à côté de Choutaro, sa sœur ayant préféré s'installer à côté de Fuji. Kaidoh et Momo s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, à croire qu'ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils ne voulaient pas se quitter. Quant aux autres, ils s'étaient installés un peu là où il y avait de la place, de telle sorte que la Golden Pair ne s'était pas quittée, Oshitari et Mukahi étaient côte à côte, Kabaji et Kawamura ensemble, Inui à côté de la prof, Sakaki tout devant et Atobe à côté d'Aelita.

Heureusement, le trajet en bus ne dura pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ce fut un peu le bordel. La coach, qui était visiblement celle qui avait donné à Sakuno son sens de l'orientation déplorable, fut obligée de demander à un parfait inconnu où on pouvait enregistrer les bagages.

Mais heureusement, tout le monde a fini par embarquer sans gros soucis. L'avion était un airbus de la compagnie Air France, et comme pour chaque avion durant les longs trajets, les fauteuils étaient équipés d'écran de télévision et d'une sélection de films à la demande. Le petit groupe de 24 pu s'installer de façon assez « compacte », regroupé sur trois rangées de 8 places – pure coïncidence, j'vous jure !

Sur la première rangée, dans la colonne de deux sièges à gauche, Sakaki-sensei et Ryuzaki-sensei. Au milieu, sur la colonne de quatre sièges, il y a de gauche à droite Oshitari, Gakuto, Kikumaru et Oishi. Et dans la colonne de deux sièges à droite, se tenaient Kawamura et Kabaji. Dans la seconde rangée, de gauche à droite, se trouvaient Kaidoh, Momo, Shishido, Atobe, Aelita, Jiro, Choutaro et Inui. Et sur la troisième rangée, toujours de gauche à droite, il y avait Kachiro, Katsuo, Fuji, Hibiki, Sakuno, Echizen, Yuta et Horio.

- Si vous regardez bien, c'est une position très stratégique pour certaines personnes. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un petit schéma pour clarifier les choses ? Chuchota Aelita en dessinant quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

Sakaki

Ryuzaki

Oshitari

Gakuto

Kikumaru

Oishi

Kawamura

Kabaji

Kaidoh

Momo

Shishido

Atobe

Aelita

Jiro

Choutaro

Inui

Kachiro

Katsuo

Fuji

Hibiki

Sakuno

Echizen

Yuta

Horio

- Les profs sont dans un coin, si on fait des bêtises, y a moins de chances pour qu'on se fasse choper ! Après, on a Sakuno à côté d'Echizen…, commença Aelita.

- Ce qui est parfait pour ses affaires, approuva Eiji.

- On a également Hibiki à côté de Fuji. Il va me tuer s'il apprend que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce placement ! grogna Aelita en jetant un œil vers Hibi qui lui faisait de grands signes enthousiastes.

- T'inquiète, moi je vais te tuer ! Lança Yuta. Pourquoi je me retrouve à côté d'Horio ?!

- Et moi, pourquoi j'suis à côté de la vipère ?! Cria Momo qui venait de s'incruster.

- Vous plaignez pas, tous les deux ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, sans trop casser les groupes, pigé ?

- Fsshh… Tu peux parler, toi, t'es entre Jiro et Atobe, ça va encore ! Siffla Kaidoh.

- Youpi, entre le roi des singes et le ronfleur, j'suis heureuse ! Grogna Aelita.

- Le roi des Singes, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, jeune fille ?

- Tout le monde, calmez-vous ! Réclama Ryuzaki. L'avion va bientôt décoller.

Le calme revint à peu près, et quelques temps plus tard, l'avion décolla. Fuji soupira que ses oreilles trop fragiles étaient douloureuse par la faute du décollage, de même qu'Atobe qui estimait qu'il y avait trop de bruit. Echizen soupirait, et Sakuno était rouge de plaisir d'être aux côtés de son prince. Quant à Jiro, il s'endormit aussitôt l'avion en l'air… sur les genoux d'Aelita.

- Et voilà, ça commence…

Elle lui donna un bon coup sur la tête pour le réveiller, ce qui le fit se dresser sur son siège… et retomber tout aussi net sur ses genoux.

- Bon. Je crois que là, c'est peine perdue, soupira la jeune fille.

- Courage, je compatis, lâcha Echizen d'un air laconique.

- T'as pas l'air.

- T'as raison, en fait je m'en fous.

- … Ryoma, dès qu'on sort de cet avion, je te tue.

- Je vois que vous vous entendez toujours aussi bien, tous les deux, marmonna Oishi.

- Bien sûr ! Répliquèrent les intéressés, tout sourire.

Le capitaine suppléant soupira, puis le premier repas dans l'avion fut servi. C'est ici que la Golden Pair démontra encore une fois sa parfaite compatibilité. Eiji, qui n'aimait pas les carottes rapées, avait filé les siennes à Oishi, qui les adorait, en échange de son dessert. Qu'il détestait. Echange équivalent et satisfaction pour les deux, quoi. Inui avait, quant à lui, tenté de faire avaler à toutes les personnes présentes son nouvel Inui Juice Super Avion Deluxe en arguant que c'était excellent pour le mal de l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule chose qu'il récolta fut un concert de protestations. Choutaro, à ses côtés, commençait sérieusement à paniquer et s'autorisa même le droit de pester contre Aelita qui avait trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de le placer à côté de ce fou de données. Shishido, quant à lui, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son partenaire de double, qui subissait les demandes constantes d'Inui, le suppliant de devenir son bêta-testeur personnel. Fuji ne cessait de sourire, mais Aelita ne doutait pas que ça ne l'aurait pas gêné d'être à la place de Choutaro. Il aurait sans doute préféré, d'ailleurs, parce qu'être à côté d'Hibiki…

La fillette ne cessait de caqueter, toute heureuse. C'était bien mignon, mais ça commençait à gonfler Fuji, malgré sa patience légendaire. Aelita pouvait le voir à la légère contraction de la commissure de ses lèvres, donnant à son sourire un aspect légèrement crispé, figé. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter légèrement. A chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, le regard qu'elle croisait prédisait qu'il allait le lui faire regretter. Amèrement. Probablement en la désignant comme bêta-testeuse volontaire de la boisson d'Inui, ou encore en la battant à plates coutures lors d'un défi ayant pour enjeu cette même boisson. En bref, ça promettait.

Par contre, y avait bien certaines personnes qui étaient très heureuses de la disposition des personnes, en plus de Sakuno et d'Hibiki, bien sûr. Par exemple, Gakuto et Kikumaru s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte, et étrangement semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de discuter acrobaties, sous le regard d'Oishi et Oshitari, qui, s'ennuyant, commencèrent à discuter ensemble. Etonnant. « C'est bien la preuve que Hyotei pouvait s'entendre avec des personnes n'appartenant pas à leur petit monde de riches », pensa Aelita.

A côté d'elle, Jiro dormait. Elle avait enfin réussi à le virer de ses genoux, pour son plus grand plaisir. A coups sûr le zombie de la bande allait dormir durant tout le trajet. Tant mieux pour lui. A sa gauche, Atobe semblait s'ennuyer. Il zappait sur le petit écran pour tenter de trouver un film à sa convenance, sous les yeux ébahis d'Aelita. Dis donc, c'était vraiment un gosse de riche celui-là ! N'importe qui aurait trouvé quelque chose à faire, soit un jeu, soit un film, soit discuter avec les autres, mais rien ne semblait lui plaire. Pas assez évolué pour lui, probablement.

Le voyage se passa lentement, très lentement. Kikumaru s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait commencé à faire les cent pas dans l'avion, agaçant passablement la plupart des passagers. Inui grognait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas tester ses nouvelles boissons, mais il en profitait du coup pour mettre ses notes à jour. Jiro ronflait encore plus fort que d'habitude, Oshitari avait sorti un jeu d'échecs et faisait une partie contre Oishi, tandis que Mukahi dormait entre eux deux. Grand exploit, Momo et Kaidoh dormaient tous les deux… l'un ayant la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. Quand ils allaient se réveiller, ça allait gueuler. Fuji avait quant à lui réussir l'exploit de convaincre Horio d'échanger de place avec lui une fois Hibiki endormie – quoi que ce n'était finalement pas vraiment un exploit : après tout, personne ne peut vraiment refuser quoi que ce soit à Shusuke Fuji, sauf s'il veut mourir. Du coup, on avait un Fuji encore plus content qu'à l'accoutumée, assis à côté d'un Yuta qui trouvait son grand frère un poil trop envahissant.

Quand l'avion atterrit, plus de la moitié des collégiens étaient endormis. Le seul qui semblait encore en grande forme était le photographe attitrée du voyage, j'ai nommé Fuji Shusuke. D'ailleurs, il n'avait cessé de mitrailler ses camarades qui dormaient. Ryuzaki-sensei et Sakaki-sensei eurent un mal fou à tous les réveiller, et ce fut toute une tribu de Japonais dans un état semi-léthargique qui descendit de l'avion. Un bus les attendait pour les mener à l'hôtel.

Bus qui déposa Aelita chez elle au passage.

- Dors bien cette nuit, lui ordonna la coach. Et demain matin, on se retrouve à ton collège.

- Ok, coach !

A peine la petite fille débarquée, sa mère lui sauta dessus, son père la prit en photo, s'extasiant sur son uniforme, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, etc.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter, aucun doute que le lendemain, le réveil allait être dur…

Effectivement, Aelita mit vingt bonnes minutes à émerger définitivement de sa torpeur, dix minutes à se préparer, cinq à avaler son p'tit déj', et dix pour courir jusqu'au collège, étant en retard ! Elle retrouva ses amis devant ce dernier. Ils avaient l'air tout excités… et c'était également le cas des collégiens français, qui les regardaient avec étonnement et admiration.

Ahah, il fallait bien sûr que ça arrive. Forcément. Une vingtaine de beaux japonais qui débarquent en uniforme dans un collège de Bordeaux, forcément, ça fait tourner des têtes. Et pas que celles des français. Sakuno se rapprocha de Ryoma, paniquée par l'arrivée par dizaines de françaises sapées comme des tops modèles - du moins le croyaient-elles. Hibiki attrapa la manche de Fuji, bien décidé à ne pas laisser une autre aborder son prince. Atobe s'exhiba bien sûr, montrant à tous qu'il était l'un des plus importants du petit groupe, tandis que Mukahi et Eiji sautaient partout et qu'Inui calculait combien de groupies entourait chaque membre de la grande équipe. Les deux coachs arrivèrent enfin pour disperser les curieux.

- Jeunes gens, merci de vous écarter !

... Bah, évidemment, personne ne comprit : quand on est en France, c'est toujours mieux de parler français. Le japonais, surtout au collège, y en a pas beaucoup qui comprennent.

- _Elle a dit quoi là ? _

_- J'sais pas. Laisse tomber, c'qu'une vieille peau. _

- _La vieille peau, à savoir notre coach, vous demande gentiment de vous écarter, bande de truffes !_ grogne Aelita dans un français peu aimable.

- _Tiens, tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Aelita ?_ ricana une blonde qui n'avais jamais pu sentir la jeune fille. _T'es la manager, comme la gamine à tresses et la pipelette de primaire ?_

_- Cherche pas, Karine, et pousse-toi. À moins que tu ne veuilles empêcher mes amis de rejoindre les classes qui leur ont été attribuées ?_

_- Moi, faire ça ? Jamais ! On se retrouve à la recrée, noiraude. _

_- C'est ça, à plus. _

La dénommée Karine s'éloigna, suivie de sa petite cour. La sonnerie, qui retentit pour la seconde fois, acheva de disperser le reste des élèves.

- Bon ! Hibiki, tu es assignée à la 5ème B, en compagnie de Sakuno et Ryoma. Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, 5ème A. Aelita, tu intègres ta classe d'origine, la 5ème E, avec Momo, Kaidoh et Jiro. Veille sur eux ! annonça Ryuzaki-sensei.

- ... En gros, je joue les baby-sitters ?

- Bonne réponse ! Rigola la coach.

- Les deux Fuji et Kawamura, en 3ème E, reprit l'entraîneur Sakaki. La Golden Pair, Shishido et Choutaro, 3ème D. Les deux binoclards, Mukahi et Kabaji, 3ème B. Atobe, tu règneras seul sur la 3èmeA.

- ... Sakaki-sensei, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Atobe seul ? J'ai pas confiance, ricana Aeli. Quitte à m'occuper de trois boulets...

Grognements de la part des boulets en question, sauf Jiro qui ronflait.

- ... Autant me le confier aussi, c'est un cas désespéré.

- Atobe, le choix te revient. Te connaissant, préfères-tu être seul ou squatter la 5èmeE ? demanda le coach de Hyotei.

- Me faites-vous confiance ? questionna arrogamment le King.

- Non, trancha la coach Ryuzaki. Atobe, assigné à la 5èmeE, renommée classe des boulets.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, Aelita comprise. Atobe, de son coté, laissa échapper un grognement distingué et lança un regard dédaigneux à la coach, qui lui retourna un sourire un brin moqueur. "Vieille peau", devait-il penser, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

- Allez, rompez ! Cria Sakaki.

Immédiatement, tous les joueurs de dispersèrent vers leurs classes. Aelita rigola en voyant Fuji soupirer de bonheur d'avoir échappé à Hibiki, et Sakuno rayonner de bonheur car dans la même classe que son prince. Sans aucun doute, la coach des Seigaku avait calculé son coup.

Aeli guida sa petite troupe vers la salle où ils avaient cours. Son professeur de mathématiques, la reconnaissant, lui adressa un sourire et leur fit signe d'entrer.

_- Alors... Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, nous accueillons au sein du collège 22 étudiants japonais choisis pour participer au tournoi international inter-collégiens qui a lieu à Paris la semaine prochaine. En raison de la présence d'Aelita Anderson, élève toujours rattachée à notre établissement, le proviseur a gracieusement accepté de permettre à ces jeunes gens d'intégrer diverses classes durant une semaine pour leur permettre de travailler mais également de s'entraîner. Réservez-leur un bon accueil !_

Aelita soupira. Speech : enfin terminé ! Comme ses camarades ne semblèrent pas quoi faire sur le coup, la jeune fille fut la première à s'avancer.

_- Oui, euh... Bon, vous me connaissez déjà, à moins qu'on m'ait oubliée- ce qui serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant. Je vais vous présenter mes camarades, qui malheureusement ne parlent pas bien le français..._

Coup d'œil tueur à Atobe qui haussait les sourcils. Oui, Atobe-sama, elle sait que tu parles un peu français. Mais ce serait cool que tu gardes ça pour toi, parce qu'à coup sûr ces imbéciles de françaises trouveraient ton accent irrésistible !

_- Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Atobe Keigo, Akutagawa Jiro,_ énuméra la fillette en secouant légèrement ce dernier pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Les quatre garçons s'inclinèrent et partirent s'installer en fond de salle. Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'au Japon, on s'incline souvent. Malheureusement, pas en France.

_- Bref, s'il y a le moindre problème avec l'un d'entre eux, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour traduire. Ah, et, sensei... Hm, monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas si Jiro s'endort. Il est... Euh, fatigué par le décalage horaire,_ mentit Aelita.

_- Je vois. Bien, nous allons commencer le cours. _

Pour Aelita, c'était plutôt le baby-sitting qui débutait, parce que Kaidoh et Momo étaient déjà prêts à s'étriper car l'un s'était assis à côté de l'autre. Geuh. À l'aide. Heureusement, un bon coup de trousse sur la tête régla les problèmes, et tous commencèrent leur "cahier de vacances"... Sauf Jiro, qui, bien sûr, dormait. Coup de chance, au moins, il ne ronflait pas. Youpiiiii.

La première partie de la matinée passa rapidement, et la recrée débuta.

- Aelita, tu vas où ? Questionna Momo.

- En récrée. Attrapez vos sacs, interdiction de rester dans les classes durant cette pause de quinze minutes.

- Étrange, grogna Kaidoh.

- ...

Le petit groupe sortit, et Aelita pût cesser de trainer Akutagawa en voyant arriver Kabaji, qui prit obligeamment le dormeur sur son épaule.

_- Tiens, notre chère Aelita !_ fit une voix mielleuse dans le dos de l'intéressée.

_- Salut, Karine,_ répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

_- Où sont tes autres amis ?_

La jeune fille n'eut même pas besoin de répondre à cette question, car déjà, les japonais affluaient en souriant vers le centre de la cour.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Questionna Aeli en ignorant la blondinette.

- Plutôt bien. Je suis content d'être avec Yuta, annonça Fuji avec son éternel sourire.

"Et d'échapper à Hibi aussi, non ?" demanda intérieurement Aelita. Shusuke, qui avait visiblement bien interprété le regard que lui avait lancé sa Kouhai, acquiesça de la tête, et tout deux sourirent, complices.

- Si j'ai bien noté, il y avait au minimum deux filles qui avaient le regard fixé sur chacun d'entre nous, annonça Inui en remontant ses lunettes. Probabilité que quelqu'un reçoive une confession durant ce voyage : 99,9%

- C'est bien Inui, ça ! Rigola Kawamura.

- Personnellement ça a été un enfer, grogna Shishido.

- Voyons, ne dis pas ça, Shishido-senpai ! Elle était très gentille, cette fille. Même si je n'ai pas du tout compris ce qu'elle a dit... Soupira Choutaro.

- Justement ! Elle a passé dix minutes à déblatérer sans que je pige rien !

Momo ricana. Ah, ce Shishido ! Toujours en train de râler pour quelque chose.

Le groupe se scinda un peu, et les Japonais commencèrent à discuter joyeusement durant deux minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille qu'Aelita connaissait de sa classe de sixième vint la voir.

_- Ae...lita ?_

_- Luce ? Oh, ça fait longtemps ! Laisse-moi deviner, c'est en rapport avec..._

La jeune fille désigna de la tête le groupe de Japonais qui les regardaient avec curiosité. Son ancienne amie acquiesça d'un signe de la tête en rougissant.

_- Hm... Oui. Le tout petit... Avec la casquette... Il s'appelle comment ?_

_- Ryoma Echizen. Mais laisse tomber, il est pris. _

_- Oh..._

Luce s'éloigna timidement. Ça commençait ! Aeli soupira. Elle sentait venir les autres prétendantes. Fuji s'approcha de la française en souriant.

- Que voulait-elle ?

- Oh, rien...

_- "Le tout petit... Avec la casquette... Il s'appelle comment?"_

- ... Fuji-senpai ?! En fait, tu comprends plutôt bien le français dis donc.

- Hm, oui. Enfin, pas tout. Mais je me débrouille.

- Bon, bah tu vas me filer un coup de main en tant que traducteur ! ricana Aelita.

- Esclavagiste !

La sonnerie retentit et Fuji et Aelita se séparèrent sur un sourire. La fin de la matinée passa rapidement, de même que le repas. Chaque élève étranger avait acheté des tickets cantine. Le groupe s'était divisé et dispersé à travers la grande pièce pour tenter d'endiguer le flot d'admiratrices. L'après-midi fut heureusement lui aussi assez calme, et vint rapidement le moment de l'entraînement. Le collège possédait trois courts extérieur, et exceptionnellement, deux furent alloués à l'entraînement des Japonais. Cela ne plut bien sûr pas au club du collège, qui grogna en les voyant débarquer... Suivis de dizaines de filles piaillantes.

Geuh.

Aelita et le reste des deux équipes partirent se changer et revinrent plutôt rapidement, vêtus de l'uniforme de Seigaku et Hyotei. Yuta et le trio des premières années s'étaient changés également afin de filer un coup de main pour l'entraînement.

_- Et la gamine joue aussi ?_

_- Cette mioche ? Bah, elle doit juste leur balancer des balles pour qu'ils lobent ! _

Aelita les fusilla du regard, ce qui les fit ricaner. Fuji posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Shishido soupira, et partit se placer sur le terrain. Tous commencèrent par quelques échanges, tandis qu'Hibiki et Sakuno les encourageaient... Sous le regard mauvais des françaises.

- Faut détourner l'attention des filles. Sinon, elles vont écharper Hibiki et Sakuno ! Se mit à rire Aeli.

- Il serait bien que Ryuzaki-chan ne meure pas, marmonna Ryoma.

- Ooooh ? Notre Ochibi se réveillerait-il ?! ricana Eiji.

- Hein ?! Dis pas de bêtise, senpai. On va juste se faire assommer par Ryuzaki-sensei si sa petite fille est écrasée, répliqua la petit génie.

- Bien sûr, tout le monde y croit ! Ochibi, tu rougis !

- Allons, arrêter de discuter, et commençons les matchs d'entraînement, proposa Oshitari.

- Fsshh... Et on s'organise comment avec seulement deux courts ? Siffla Kaidoh.

- T'es con, on n'a qu'à proposer des matchs aux mecs du club du collège ! Proposa Momo dans un éclair d'intelligence.

- Bonne idée, approuva la coach qui venait de surgir derrière lui. Aelita, tu peux leur en parler ?

- Okay_. Eh ! Des matchs Français VS Japonais, ça vous tente ? Ça pourrait être bénéfique à nos deux clubs. _

_- Ça marche,_ répliqua le capitaine, un grand costaud appelé Alex. _Mais pleurez pas si on vous ratatine._

_- J'en doute,_ rigola Aelita en traduisant ce que venait de dire l'imprudent, déclenchant des rires chez ses amis.

- Bon, je propose qu'on prenne un terrain pour des matchs sérieux inter-nations, et les deux autres pour les échauffements, annonça Oshitari, approuvé par les français une fois la traduction de cette idée faite. Commençons par un double.

Une fois ceci dit, deux joueurs allèrent instantanément se placer sur le terrain. Du côté Japonais, Sakaki fit rapidement son choix. Il fallait frapper un grand coup : la Golden pair alla préparer le terrain. Inui sortit son cahier de notes, tandis qu'Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo et Yuta partaient se placer comme ramasseurs de balles de part et d'autres du court. Ryuzaki-sensei prit place sur le banc du coach, et l'entraîneur adverse, Monsieur Leblanc, s'installa également. Sakaki fut désigné arbitre, et Atobe, en tant que capitaine, surveillait les joueurs. Mukahi s'installa au premier rang pour pouvoir se moquer de Kikumaru, Kabaji éventa Keigo, Kawamura encourageait timidement ses amis, Sakuno se rapprochait discrètement de Ryoma, et Yuta, qui avait insisté pour se placer entre Hibi et Shusuke, jetait de discrets coups d'œil à la soeur de Shishido. Ce dernier était assis entre Choutaro et Aelita, qui filmait la rencontre pour ramener un souvenir à Hibari et Aiko, qui les en avaient supplié.

_- Match en un set ! Lucas, Olivier, au service !_

Le parc débuta rapidement. Comme prévu, cette paire n'était pas excellente. Certes ils avaient un bon jeu de jambes, une technique pas trop mauvaise et une coordination plutôt bonne, mais contre la Golden Pair, c'était peine perdue. Eiji, que la présence de Gakuto poussait à donner son maximum, faisait preuve d'une incroyable agilité, et son partenaire toujours d'autant de précision. Leur match fut salué d'une salve de cris perçants de la part des supporters, qui en tombaient presque en pâmoison.

Le score fut de 6-1.

Les deux coachs japonais contemplèrent leurs joueurs d'un air satisfait puis décidèrent d'envoyer une paire atypique pour le second double. C'est ainsi qu'Aelita et Shishido se retrouvèrent en paire.

- On y va, minipousse ?

- Arrête de me traiter de minus, grogna la gamine. La tête des abrutis qui nous regardent me suffit amplement.

- Ok. Bref. Explosons-les.

- Yes !

Dans le public, Fuji mitraillait les deux joueurs et Choutaro filmait à la demande de Shishido. Le match débuta. Tout le monde se moquait d'Aelita, et elle fulminait. Son partenaire d'un match lui jeta un coup d'œil et ricana. Elle était à la fois rouge de honte et de colère, et ne de donnait pas autant à fond que durant les matchs au Japon. La fillette semblait gênée par le fait que ses anciens camarades de foutaient d'elle. Le garçon devait avouer que ça la rendait plutôt mignonne, cette rougeur intempestive. Mais il se serait tué plutôt que de le lui avouer. En plus, elle aurait certainement cru qu'il se moquait d'elle. Alors il resta silencieux, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire compatissant très différent de celui qu'il lui adressait habituellement. Aeli, toujours aussi fine, ne saisit pas qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, et le fusilla du regard.

Ahlalala.

Ici aussi, le match prit fin rapidement, malgré qu'Aeli ne donne pas son maximum. 6-2. C'était à prévoir, ce club n'était pas au niveau des meilleurs du Kanto et des Hyotei. On s'ennuyait presque. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un joueur semblant un peu plus fort face son apparition, éveillant la curiosité d'Atobe. Il était brun, grand, svelte, et visiblement en classe de quatrième. Aelita le connaissait un peu, il était l'un des seuls à ne pas s'être moquée d'elle quand elle avait demandé à rejoindre le club, quelques mois auparavant. Il s'appelait Raphaël et effectivement, n'était pas mauvais. Mais la jeune fille ne se faisait pas d'illusions : aucun risque qu'il ne gagne contre Atobe, et ce malgré son niveau qui surplombait celui des français ayant joué en double précédemment. Cependant, le roi des Hyotei avait décidé de l'affronter. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire sa demande, le jeune français était venu poser une main sur la tête de la fillette.

_- Yo, Aelita ! Alors, le Japon, c'est bien ?_

_- Pas mal, oui. _

_- Tu es dans leur club ? _La questionna-t-il, avant de continuer sans même attendre sa réponse. _C'est con, si mes abrutis de coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas moqués de toi l'année dernière, tu serais peut-être avec nous !_

Aelita ne sut que répondre à cela, mais heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de plus y réfléchir, car Shishido, sur un coup de tête, s'était avancé et criait presque sur le bonhomme.

- Tu te fous encore d'elle ?! C'est pas fini, vos conneries ? J'suis sûr que cette naine vous bat tous à plate couture !

- Shishido, la ferme ! C'est pas du tout ça ! Soupira Aeli.

_- Il dit quoi ?_ Bafouillait Raphaël, surprit.

_- Des conneries, laisse tomber, Raph !_

- Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne mens pas pour éviter qu'on s'énerve ?!

- Shishido, tais-toi !

_- C'est une scène de ménage ?_ Demanda Raphaël qui ne pigeait toujours rien. _Dis-lui que je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple !_

- Nom de Dieu, on n'est pas en couple ! Gueula Aelita en Japonais sous le coup de la surprise.

- Moi en couple avec toi ?! Hurla à son tour Shishido. Jamais !

- Mais ta gueule, bon sang ! Cria Aelita au joueur de Hyotei.

_- Attends, t'as dis quoi, là ?_ Redemanda ce pauvre Raphael totalement paumé.

_- ON N'EST PAS EN COUPLE !_ Gueula de plus belle la jeune fille.

Derrière elle, Fuji était littéralement mort de rire, Choutaro filmait la scène, Inui griffonnait dans son cahier en marmonnant qu'il avait désormais de bonnes données, Echizen grommelait qu'ils étaient chiants tandis que Sakuno réalisait à peine ce qui se passait, trop absorbée par son prince. Oshitari jetait de discrets coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Inui, Jiro ronflait - évidemment -, Eiji et Momo se donnaient des coups de coude et ricanaient en pointant du doigt leur Kohai, Kaidoh se foutait complètement de la scène, Kawamura soupirait en leur demandant de se calmer, et les deux capitaines contemplaient les deux joueurs d'un air las. Très las.

Puis soudain, le calme Taka attrapa la raquette que lui tendait ce filou d'Echizen et s'interposa entre le trio en l'agitant dans tous les sens. Immédiatement, Shishido attrapa le poignet gauche d'Aelita pour l'éloigner... Tandis que Raph attrapait le poignet droit de la jeune fille.

Et ils tirèrent en même temps, très fort.

Geuh.

Shishido força, de même que l'autre abruti.

- _Lâche-la, sombre andouille !_

- Tu vas lui faire mal, abruti congénital !

_- ... MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LA PAIX, OUI ?!_ Hurla la jeune fille dans sa langue natale avant de traduire pour Shishido.

Puis, se dégageant d'un coup sec, elle se cassa en fulminant vers les vestiaires, attrapant au passage sa raquette. Une fois arrivée dans la petite pièce, elle récupéra son sac de cours, son étui à raquette, et sortit du collège sans même se changer. Elle faisait un peu tâche dans la rue avec sa jupe bleue et son polo assortie, sur lequel était marqué "Seigaku". Mais faisant fi des regards intrigués des passants, la jeune fille se rendit à l'arrêt de bus en courant et attrapa celui qui s'apprêtait à partir.

- Bonjour, un... _Euh, bonjour, un ticket s'il vous plait_, reprit en français la jeune fille en passant quelques pièces au chauffeur.

En un peu moins d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle se retrouva chez elle. Aelita déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et se glissa chez elle. Il était un peu plus de dix-sept heures, et ses deux parents étaient déjà rentrés.

_- Coucou ma chérie !_ Lança sa mère. _Déjà rentrée ? La journée s'est bien passée ?_

_- Mouais, on va dire ça. J'vais à la douche, m'man !_

_- Ok, prends ton temps !_

Et effectivement, la fillette prit son temps, passa une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude, se coiffa soigneusement les cheveux avant de se faire une tresse en épi, enfila sa chemise de nuit noire pour être à l'aise, et sortit enfin de la salle de bain après un peu moins d'une heure passée à l'intérieur. En bas, dans le grand salon, Aelita entendit des voix. Probablement que son père avait proposé à un collègue de travail de venir prendre un café. Mais étrangement, cette voix lui paraissait très connue. Curieuse, elle descendit les escaliers. Et se retrouva face à 23 personnes qu'elle connaissait bien. Très bien. Et la voix connue n'était autre que Fuji, qui traduisait maladroitement du français au Japonais et inversement.

_- Ah, mon lapin,_ cria son père en l'apercevant dans l'escalier._ Tu peux descendre nous servir d'intermédiaire ?_

_- On a proposé à tes amis de passer en les voyant rentrer à l'hôtel dans la rue_, ajouta sa mère.

Aelita avait envie de se défenestrer, là. Sérieux. En soupirant, elle alla se placer à coté de ses parents en les fusillant du regard, tandis que de leur côté, les joueurs ricanaient en voyant sa chemise sur laquelle était marqué... "I'm a duck". Je suis un canard, en français. Crédible, très crédible.

- Merci d'avoir traduit, Fuji-senpai. Mes parents ne savent que dire bonjour et au revoir, en japonais, soupira la fillette.

- Ils sont marrants, tes parents, petit Lapin ! La railla Atobe, qui avait bien sûr comprit comment l'avait qualifiée son père.

Aelita grommela en le fusillant du regard.

_- Je vous remercie de prendre soin de ma fillette chérie !_ Lança à la cantonade sa maman poule.

Sa fille traduit obligeamment, omettant bien sûr le "fille chérie". À partir de là, s'ensuivit une longue conversation entre la coach et ses parents, tandis que peu à peu les autres rentraient chez à l'hôtel, l'heure avançant. Je ne retranscrirais pas cette conversation, dont le contenu n'est que peu important, et passerai plutôt à la seconde journée de ce voyage.

On était mardi, il faisait beau, et aujourd'hui, de nouveau, l'autre abrutie de Karine et sa petite cour étaient venues entourer le groupe de Japonais. À la fin de l'entraînement, de nouveau, elles avaient suivis les étudiants, poussant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour les apercevoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Si Sakuno avait été embarquée à l'écart par Ryoma, et Aeli s'était volontairement écartée un peu, Hibiki avait quant à elle était prise au piège en plein milieu du groupe... Puis rapidement éjectée par des françaises, avait trébuché et faillit s'étaler sur la route pile au moment où plusieurs voitures fonçaient. Si Yuta n'avait pas réagi à la vitesse de l'éclair et ne l'avait pas rattrapée par le poignet avant qu'elle ne chute, on aurait eu de la purée d'Hibiki au diner du soir !

Le petit incident avait considérablement ébranlé la coach Ryuzaki et Oishi-maman-poule, et ce malgré qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils commencèrent tout deux à faire attention à tout le monde. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combats intenses, d'interventions de professeurs, de grognements de Sakaki et Ryuzaki, les Japonais parvinrent à semer le petit troupeau de furies et de retrouvèrent dans une petite rue de Talence, où se trouvait précisément le collège d'Aelita.

- Quelle bande de dingues, soupira Oshitari.

- 2,384 fois plus bruyantes que les japonaises, précisa Inui.

- Elles sont impressionnées par mes acrobaties ! Se vanta Mukahi.

- J'crois pas non, ricana Eiji.

- C'est le prix de ma célébrité, lança Atobe en claquant des doigts.

- Et de ta modestie aussi, non ? Le railla Echizen.

- Bon, qui veut un hamburger ?! Lança soudain Momo, coupant court aux discussions.

De nombreuses voix s'élevèrent, et finalement, on se scinda en plusieurs petits groupes. Oshitari, Mukahi, et Kabaji retournèrent à l'hôtel en ramenant Jiro, Atobe, Oishi, et les deux coachs partirent discuter tennis dans un café, et le reste eut quartier libre. Aelita leur proposa donc de les emmener faire un tour à Bordeaux, ce que tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme. Les coachs leur en donnèrent l'autorisation, à condition qu'ils soient rentré à 18h30 à l'hôtel. Après avoir pris le tram - et manqué de perdre Kikumaru en cours de route, trop absorbé par l'agitation de la ville - et englouti un hamburger, Aeli tira Eiji et Momo à l'écart.

- Eh ! J'ai un plan machiavélique pour Ryoma et Sakuno, murmura la fillette avec un sourire de conspiratrice.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey hey, me revoilààààà \o/

Oui, oui, j'ai été TRES productive durant cette semaine en Italie (faut dire qu'entre les 18heures de bus à aller ET au retour, le temps du trajet pour Véronne, le temps passé à attendre que les trois amies avec moi dans la chambre libèrent la salle de bain... bah voilà quoi XD)

Donc voilà voilà. Et oui, Hecate600, les chapitres précédents ont été postés en avance par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Faut dire aussi qu'exceptionnellement, j'avais pas fait énormément de fautes de frappes et d'orthographe en écrivant à l'arrache sur mon ipod, et que ma gentille bétâ-lecteuse est super rapide pour lire et corriger mes chapitres XD

Bailey et Hope sont en effet totalement et extrêmement exubérante, et vont bien sûr en faire baver à toutes les équipes existantes, particulièrement Rikkai et Hyotei, avec une mention spéciale pour quelques joueurs de Seigaku X3

Sinon, l'O.C. français s'appelle Raphaël, mais bon c'est pas si important que ça de retenir son nom, vu qu'il y a peu de chances qu'on le revoit très souvent u.u

Quand à Shishido, mon plan machiavélique se met doucement en place... Huhuhu. *rigole toute seule*

Bref. Je parle trop, et vous devez m'en vouloir, parce que ce que veulent les lecteurs... C'est le chapitre XD

TADAM, CHAPITRE EN APPROCHE !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

Ryoma allait la tuer. Lui faire bouffer sa balle de tennis. Lui botter les fesses. L'engueuler, quoi. Ah, ils devaient bien se marrer, ses senpai ! L'emmener dans une petite ruelle, puis se casser en courant pour le laisser seul... Avec Ryuzaki Sakuno. Malin, très malin. Quelle bande de gamins. Et aucun doute qu'Aelita était derrière tout cela. Il allait la massacrer. Sakuno, quant à elle, était terrorisée.

- Ry...Ryoma-kun... On est où, là ?

- Excellente question.

- Mais... Ces ruelles ne sont-elles pas mal fréquentées ?

- Excellente question. J'en sais rien, je suis jamais venu à Bordeaux.

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui. La ruelle était plutôt étroite, et quelques graffitis ornaient les murs. Elle était vide et silencieuse. Ryoma peinait à se souvenir du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver jusqu'ici, et sans aucun doute ne pouvait-il pas compter sur Sakuno et son déplorable sens de l'orientation pour les aiguiller. Probablement ce qu'avaient prévu ces abrutis. Echizen grommela. À quelques ruelles d'eux, Aelita jubilait. Vous l'avez compris, le plan machiavélique évoqué précédemment était bien sûr celui de planter Saku et Ryoma dans une ruelle de Bordeaux. Seuls.

Momo, Eiji, et tous les autres étaient à côté de l'instigatrice de ce plan foireux, morts de rire.

- Il va te tuer, lança cyniquement Kaidoh.

- 98% de chances pour qu'il se doute que tu es à la base de cette idée, approuva Inui.

- Heureusement que j'ai pris mon appareil photo, parce qu'à coup sûr il sera en colère, et je veux garder un souvenir de ce moment ! Renchérit l'ainé des Fuji.

- Aniki... Soupira Yuta.

Tandis que les autres continuaient à blablater, Hibiki attira Aelita un peu à l'écart.

- Aeli-chan !

- ... Euh, oui ?

- Tu crois que tu pourrais organiser un truc du genre pour Fuji-senpai et moi ?!

- Fu...Fuji-senpai ? J'adorerais faire ça pour toi, mais ça ne prendra jamais avec lui, se mit à rire la française.

- Pas Shusuke. Yuta.

- Yuta ? Oh, ben ok alors. Lui ce sera plus simple... Attends, Yuta ?! Yuta Fuji ?! Mais... Et Fuji-senpai, alors ? Shusuke-senpai, quoi.

- Bah... Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Yu-chan, confia Hibiki, un poil rouge.

- ... Yu-chan ? Et pourquoi lui, d'un coup ?

- Bah... Il m'a sauvée quand j'ai failli tomber sur la route. Et puis il est drôle. Et moins vieux que Shu-chan.

- Shu-chan ? Yu-chan ? T'es morte s'ils apprennent que tu les surnommes ainsi ! Ricana Aeli. Mais au fait, t'as quel âge exactement ?

- J'vais bientôt avoir onze ans. Le weekend suivant le retour du voyage, en fait.

- Eh mais alors... Wah, je te pensais un peu plus jeune. Donc l'année prochaine c'est le collège ? Tu iras à Hyotei, comme Shishido ?

- Si je parviens à me rapprocher de Yu-chan, j'essayerai d'aller à St. Rudolph.

- Je vois. Bref. Je t'organiserai un truc du genre, comme pour Saku et Ryoma !

Hibiki lui adressa un énorme sourire et partit coller Yuta, qui s'interrogeait sur ce soudain intérêt. Shusuke, lui, jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Aelita, qui lui répondit par un sourire complice. Il était libre ! Un imperceptible soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Hibi était mignonne et agréable... Mais un poil lourde quand elle s'y mettait.

Enfin bref. Vaudrait mieux se reconcentrer sur Ryoma et Sakuno, sinon, on va vraiment les perdre dans Bordeaux. Aelita envoya un SMS à Choutaro, à qui elle avait demandé de rester à proximité du petit couple, pour savoir comment ça se passait.

** Alors ? Sakuno brise la glace? **

** Elle vient de lui prendre la main **, répondit aussitôt le jeune garçon.

Aelita fit un signe victorieux aux autres, qui en sautillèrent presque de joie. Shishido grogna que faire quelque chose comme ça à Echizen, c'était du suicide et de la débilité, mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il trouvait ça amusant ! Hibiki lui donna un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Nii-san, tu casses l'ambiance, là ! Allez, promis, après tu pourras aller t'acheter un cookie, alors arrête de bouder ! Le taquina Hibiki.

- Je ne veux pas de cookie ! Répliqua Shishido en rougissant d'embarras.

- Cookie ? Demanda Aelita. Je connais une super boutique rue St Catherine, ils vendent les meilleurs cookies de l'univers !

- Vrai ?! Hurla Shishido en la saisissant aux épaules. Emmène m'y !

- Et après, tu oses dire que les cookies ne t'intéresses pas ? Se moqua Hibiki, déclenchant le rire des adolescents présents.

Shishido lâcha Aelita, qui soupira.

- Bref.

** Sakuno vient de voir passer un rat, elle a crié puis s'est jeté sur Echizen... Qui l'a prise dans ses bras en couinant XD ** Envoya soudain Choutaro.

Aelita ne pût retenir un gloussement en lisant le message, ce qui attira instantanément l'attention de ses amis. Ryoma aurait-il peur des rats ? Non, plutôt carrément une phobie, pour qu'Echizen ose lâcher un couinement. Ahah, ils avaient sans doute mis le doigt sur quelque chose dont on pourrait se resservir plus tard...

- Inui-senpai, tu as bien noté ça? le questionna Aelita avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

- 89,9% de chances qu'il ait la phobie des rats, approuva Inui avec le même sourire que sa kohai.

- Fsshh... Duo de cinglés, lâcha Kaidoh en sifflant.

- Kaidoh... Veux-tu gouter mon nouvel Inui Juice Bordeaux Deluxe...?

- Euh... Fsshhh, non merci Senpai ! Répliqua rapidement la vipère, déclenchant l'hilarité de Momo et Eiji.

** Merci, cher espion ! Tu nous es d'une aide précieuse ! ** lui renvoya Aelita.

** Heureux de pouvoir servir à quelque chose ! Bon, les deux sont en train de courir en criant presque. Ils sont en train de sortir des ruelles, ils vont bientôt déboucher sur les quais. ** écrit Choutaro.

** O.K., bien reçu ! Largue-les une fois qu'ils arrivent au miroir d'eau, comme prévu ! On se met en route pour vous rejoindre là-bas. ** Termina Aeli.

- Allez tout le monde, on plie bagage ! Lança la jeune fille à la cantonade. Nos deux tourtereaux sont sortis des ruelles. Par contre, je réclame une protection parce que Ryoma... Va sans aucun doute vouloir me tuer.

- Compte pas sur moi pour ça, lâcha Shishido.

- Tu veux ton cookie, toi ? Demanda Aelita.

- Chef, j'suis à votre service ! Annonça l'adolescent en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Gentil Shishido, ricana la fillette en lui tapotant la tête.

De nouveau, tout le monde rigola, et Fuji prit une photo de Shishido au garde à vous avec Aelita tentant de s'appuyer sur sa tête, se grandissant au maximum. La petite troupe se mît ensuite en marche et retrouva Choutaro, Ryoma et Sakuno sur les quais, place de la Bourse.

- Toi ! Alors toi ! Cria Ryoma en voyant arriver une Aeli toute joyeuse.

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda innocemment l'intéressée.

- Fais pas l'innocente ! Instigatrice de plan foireux ! Andouille !

- Moi ? J'ai rien fait !

- Tu n'es pas très convaincante, Aelita, se mît à rire Fuji.

- Silence, Fuji-senpai ! Grogna la jeune fille. Bref, allons acheter des cookies !

- Ou comment changer de sujet... La tança Ryoma. Très bien, mais c'est toi qui paye !

- Tu veux ma ruine ou quoi ? Mais allez, j'accepte. Vous allez gouter les meilleurs cookies de tout l'univers !

Un cri enthousiaste échappa à Shishido, et Aelita émit un petit rire. Puis elle partit au-devant d'eux, remonta la rue St. Rémy, et en arrivant au croisement de cette ruelle avec la rue Ste Catherine, bifurqua à gauche. Ils marchèrent encore durant cinq bonnes minutes, passant successivement devant la FNAC, Roxy, Levis, un magasin de bonbons, etc, et arrivèrent enfin devant une petite pâtisserie non loin de l'arrêt de tram Ste Catherine, appelée "La Mie Câline". Quelques personnes attendaient déjà pour commander, et Aeli dut patienter quelques minutes de plus avant d'acheter les cookies, minutes durant lesquelles Shishido ne cessa de s'agiter, encore plus que Kikumaru.

Une fois qu'elle eut enfin la poche à la main, Ryou lui sauta presque dessus pour attraper son cookie, qu'elle lui donna rapidement pour ne pas mourir étouffée. Tout le monde la remercia... Et en réclama un autre une fois le premier cookie entamé.

- C'est le meilleur cookie que j'ai jamais mangé ! Cria Shishido, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes à proximité.

- J'approuve ! Lança Hibiki.

- T'es pardonnée, approuva Ryoma, qui avait presque oublié l'histoire de la ruelle et du rat, mais se tenait toujours près de Sakuno.

- Mer... Merci pour tout, soupira Sakuno en lui lançant un regard reconnaissant.

- Aelita-chan est la meilleuuureuh ! Hurla Eiji en lui sautant sur le dos, la faisant vaciller.

- Eiji-senpai, t'es super lourd ! Grogna cette dernière.

Son senpai la lâcha en souriant. Tout le monde termina son cookie et il fut décidé de rentrer rapidement. C'est ainsi que se passa le reste de la semaine, entre entraînements, tentative d'esquive face aux groupies en furie, sorties détente en ville... Mais pourquoi ne pas développer certains points de cette agréable semaine ? En effet, Aelita n'avait pas qu'un seul plan sadique pour rapprocher Sakuno et Ryoma, et ne s'était pas privée d'utiliser ce voyage à Bordeaux et la complicité de Ryuzaki-sensei pour les mettre en œuvre. Abordons donc la seconde idée qu'elle avait eu pour réunir les deux premières années. Tout le monde était bien sûr au courant de ses petites magouilles... Sauf les principaux intéressés, on s'en doute. Même quelques français avaient compris que la jeunette jouait les cupidons, à commencer par Raphael... Qui avait carrément été réquisitionné par son amie pour participer à son deuxième plan foireux.

_- Eh, Aelita... Tu tiens vraiment à les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là, pas vrai ?_ Lui lança Raph.

_- Yep. _

_- MAIS EST-CE QUE POUR ÇA IL EST VRAIMENT NÉCESSAIRE DE M'ATTIFER COMME UNE RACAILLE ?!_ Hurla le garçon, vêtu d'un baggy, un sweat dont la capuche était remontée sur sa tête, un collier en faux or, et deux grosses baskets de deux pointures trop grandes.

_- On ne se plaint pas ! Tout est calculé au poil près_, le sermonna la petite française.

- 79,8% de chances que ce plan réussisse, calcula Inui.

_- Seulement ? _Râla Raphael une fois que son amie eut traduit.

_- T'avais qu'à pas accepter de m'aider, _ricana Aeli. _Allez, au boulot ! Ryuzaki-sensei et Ryoma viennent d'entrer dans la boutique avec Fuji-senpai. _

Tout était parfaitement calibré. Sakuno, Ryoma, Shusuke et la coach partaient dans une petite ruelle sous prétexte d'aller faire resserrer les cordes des raquettes des deux joueurs. Cependant, la boutique étant trop petite, Sakuno restait dehors. Fuji et Ryuzaki-sensei, qui étaient dans le coup, proposaient à Ryoma de faire changer ses cordes en premier, puis l'envoyaient rejoindre Sakuno dehors. Cependant, quand Echizen arriverait, il verrait une racaille attraper Sakuno par le poignet et tenter de la convaincre de venir avec lui. Les deux comploteurs dans la boutique feraient la sourde oreille, et laisserait le pauvre titulaire de première année sauver tout seul sa bien-aimée. Fin de l'histoire !

Aelita ricana. C'était parfait. Le plan et le déguisement de la racaille en question étaient tout bonnement excellents.

_- Allez, go, j'ai dit ! Ryoma ne va pas tarder à ressortir !_

En soupirant, Raph alla effectuer sa petite mission, tout en ayant peur que la jeune japonaise le reconnaisse. Aelita avait beau lui avoir certifié que non, il doutait quand même. Mais visiblement, elle ne remarqua rien, et lui demanda timidement de la lâcher, avant de se débattre légèrement sans crier. Était-il vraiment obligé de continuer à l'embêter ? Hm... Sans doute que oui, sinon Aelita allait lui faire la peau. Mais de toute façon, il se faisait tabasser dans les deux cas, puisque cinq minutes après son arrivée, Echizen déboula dans la ruelle et lui balança un service twisté en pleine tronche, ce qui eut le don de l'assommer à moitié. Il hésita à se retirer, mais se rappela les paroles de la petite française - qui pouvait être terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait. "Si Ryoma débarque, n'abandonne pas directement. Où c'est moi qui t'assassine à sa place !"

Avouez que dans ces cas-là, il est difficile de refuser. Du coup, la prétendue racaille insista encore quelques minutes... Avant de battre définitivement en retraite sous la menace d'une énième balle dans la tête. Trop dangereux, ce gosse. En tout cas, ce plan avait eu pour effet de rapprocher encore Echizen et Ryuzaki, puisque le jeune prince la fit se relever en la voyant s'incliner pour s'excuser, et lui confia que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il était heureux de voir qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Il commençait même à l'appeler Sakuno, et plus Ryuzaki ! Ça avançait, oui, ça avançait.

Sur le chemin du retour, Fuji prit Aelita un peu à part :

- Ce Raphael... Il en pince un peu pour toi, non ? Sourit le jeune garçon, curieux.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il a accepté sans broncher ton plan à la noix, alors à mon avis, tu as toutes tes chances.

- Fuji-senpai, tenterais-tu de te convertir toi aussi en conseiller en amour ? Désolée, mais tu as tout faux pour Raph, ricana la fillette.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Euh... Marmonna-t-elle, soudain embarrassée. Il m'a déjà repoussée.

- Parle plus fort, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Il m'a déjà repoussée.

- Hein ?

- Il m'a déjà repoussée, j'ai dit ! L'année dernière.

- Oh. Je compatis, lança Fuji en gardant son éternel sourire.

- On dirait pas. Mais bon, c'est pas grave ! De toute façon, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance, je suis plus jeune, trop petite, et bien moins jolie que la plupart des filles et je... Euh, je me plains beaucoup. Désolée, c'est pas très intéressant, je sais.

- Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas ! Rigola son senpai. Tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un, tu es encore jeune.

- ... Senpai, tu parles comme un vieux. Très vieux. Tu es sûr de n'avoir que 14 ans ? Ricana la fillette.

- Silence, impertinente ! Sourit Fuji. Écoute dont tes aînés !

- Abus de pouvoir, grogna Aelita.

- Dis donc les comploteurs, intervint soudain Ryoma. J'espère que vous ne préparez pas ENCORE un truc débile, hein ?

- Ryoma ! Quelle cruauté ! Me crois-tu vraiment capable de t'embêter? Lâcha la jeune fille en tentant d'arborer un sourire innocent.

- Bien sûr, on y croit. Je t'assure qu'un jour, je te le ferai payer. Le plus tôt possible.

- C'est pas demain la veille ! Ricana-t-elle de nouveau.

La fin de semaine était arrivée rapidement, et de nouveau, les Japonais prirent l'avion en direction de Paris. Aelita ne dit qu'au revoir à ses parents, ces derniers lui ayant annoncé qu'ils se rendraient à Paris le surlendemain, jour du début des matchs. L'arrivée à la capitale fut tonitruante. En effet, les équipes de Tennis arrivaient toutes le même jour et étaient accueillies par des centaines de fans. Ce tournoi était en effet très connu et réputé, et les joueurs se seraient presque crus au festival de Cannes tellement il y avait de bruit dans l'aéroport. En plus, les collégiens de toutes nationalités étaient bien reconnaissables, car vêtus d'uniformes identiques. Du coté des Japonais, ils portaient une tenue différente de celle qui avait été passée aux champions du Kansai et champions nationaux l'année précédente. En effet, on changeait cet uniforme tous les deux ou trois ans en suivant les tendances, et cette modification était tombée pile cette année. Elle se composait d'un sweat et d'un pantalon aux couleurs rouge, blanche et noire, bien que ça ait été remplacé par une jupe pour Aelita. Les managers avaient également été habillés pour l'occasion, et Kawamura chargé de porter le drapeau du Japon.

- Grand-mère, on verra la tour Eiffel ? Questionna Sakuno.

- Oui, mais on ne montera pas dedans, pas le temps.

- D'ac !

Des journalistes s'approchèrent soudain, alors que le groupe tentait de monter dans le bus mis à leur disposition.

_- Coach Ryuzaki, Coach Sakaki, pensez-vous gagner ?!_

- Que disent-ils ? Questionna Sakaki.

- Ils demandent si on pense gagner, expliqua Fuji. Mais évitons de répondre, sinon ils ne vont pas nous lâcher !

Mais déjà, Atobe s'avançait pour répondre. Aelita l'attrape par le col et l'entraina dans le bus.

- A quoi tu joues ? Grogna-t-il.

- Essaye de refréner tes envies de célébrité, pitié.

Le jeune garçon soupira et alla s'asseoir. Mukahi et Eiji sautillaient en criant.

- On est à Paris ! On va tout gagner ! On va les exploser !

Tout cela approuvé bruyamment par le reste des collégiens.

- Un peu de silence je vous prie ! Réclama la coach Ryuzaki. Jeunes gens, il nous reste la fin de l'après-midi pour aller nous installer à l'hôtel. Demain, dimanche, le programme est détente et le mot d'ordre amusement ! Un peu de tourisme et de shopping le matin, et l'après-midi, j'ai une surprise pour vous !

- YES SIR ! hurlèrent en chœur les japonais.

- Au fait, c'est quoi la surprise ? Demanda un Kikumaru curieux.

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise !

- Coach, z'êtes pas drôle, grogne l'acrobate.

Le jeune garçon soupira, puis se détourna de la conversation. Rapidement, le car arriva à l'hôtel. C'était une sorte d'auberge haute de six étages, et les collégiens logeaient au dernier pallier. Ils étaient divisés en chambres de trois ou quatre.

Chambre 1 : Oshitari, Gakuto, Kawamura, Jiro.

Chambre 2 : Atobe, Kabaji, Fuji, Yuuta.

Chambre 3 : Aelita, Sakuno, Hibiki.

Chambre 4 : Echizen, Momo, Kikumaru, Oishi.

Chambre 5 : Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio.

Chambre 6 : Inui, Choutaro, Shishido, Kaidoh.

A l'étage du dessous se trouvaient les coachs.

- Bon, les douches sont ici, commença Sakaki en désignant deux portes placées côte à côte. Elles sont communes à toutes les personnes de cet étage, alors trouvez une plage horaire où il n'y aura pas trop de monde pour éviter d'avoir à attendre.

- Ma grandeur n'aura jamais besoin d'attendre, lâcha un Atobe arrogant et sûr de lui.

- Ca, on en reparlera, soupira Hibiki en se prenant la tête entre les mains. En tout cas, j'espère que c'est propre, j'ai une sainte horreur de la saleté !

- … Bon, allons-nous installer ! annonça Sakuno en attrapant ses deux amies par les poignets.

- Oui, oui, Sakuno-chan ! rigola Aelita, amusée par l'impatience de son amie.

Derrière, la répartition des chambres donnait lieu à de nombreuses réactions. Les plus joyeuses étaient celles de Kikumaru, tout heureux d'être avec son Ochibi, son Oishi n'à lui et son Momo-chan, tandis que les plus désespérées provenaient de Shishido, Choutaro et Kaidoh, qui craignaient de devenir les cibles d'Inui. Oshitari grognait comme quoi il n'avait pas envie de se trimballer Jiro et qu'il ne voulait pas lui servir de réveil personnel, Atobe boudait parce qu'il désirait avoir une chambre à lui tout seul avec des draps en satin et un majordome pour le réveiller, et Kachiro, Katsuo et Horio bénissaient le ciel d'être tombés ensemble.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Sakuno constata qu'il y avait trois lits, plus une seule grande armoire. Comme pour toutes les autres chambres, une baie vitrée donnait accès à un petit balcon, où plutôt à une terrasse ornée de grillages séparant les balcons. Il était facile d'enjamber le grillage pour passer d'un balcon à l'autre, et les jeunes filles décidèrent d'un commun accord de dormir avec la baie vitrée bien fermée. Elles allaient rentrer de nouveau dans la petite pièce quand Momoshiro jaillit du balcon adjacent et sauta à leurs côtés.

- Momo-senpai ! Qu'est-ce que…

- Pas le temps, laissez-moi rentrer !

Et sans attendre, il pénétra dans la chambre des filles et se glissa sous le premier lit qui vint, celui attribué à Aelita. Heureusement que la fillette n'avait pas encore glissé sa valise sous le meuble, sinon le garçon ne serait jamais passé ! Les trois adolescentes n'eurent pas le loisir de protester plus que cela, car ce fut au tour de Kaidoh de débarquer sur leur balcon.

- Où est cet enfoiré ?!

- … Là-bas ! Cria Aelita en désignant la porte de secours, deux balcons plus loin.

En effet, ce balcon était commun, tout le monde pouvait s'y installer et rentrer à n'importe quelle heure. Une porte et un escalier donnaient dessus, car il servait également de sortie de secours en cas d'incendie. D'après ce qu'avait pu remarquer la jeune française quand elle était arrivée, il y avait la même chose à l'autre bout de l'étage.

- Mais Kaidoh-senpai, on ne sait pas qui loge là… ne va pas sur leurs balcons… intervint timidement Sakuno.

- Y a personne, où plutôt que des gens qu'on connaît ! Fsshhh… tout ce côté est occupé par les Japonais, prit la peine de leur siffler la vipère avant de passer sur le balcon d'à côté, puis le suivant, et enfin d'arriver à la porte de secours, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Entre temps, Atobe et Oshitari avaient pointé le bout de leur nez sur les balcons de leurs chambres respectives, à savoir ceux où était passé Kaidoh.

- Que se passe-t-il ? grogna le binoclard.

- Il semblerait que Momo-senpai et Kaidoh-senpai se cherchent encore des noises, soupira Sakuno.

- Il faudra leur dire de ne plus venir embêter ma grandeur ! Annonça pompeusement Atobe.

- … Oui, oui.

Les filles rentrèrent ensuite dans leurs chambres, pour trouver un Momo assis sur le lit de la française et qui les remercia aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore, senpai ? grogna Aeli en le virant de son lit.

- Rien, c'est la vipère qui m'a encore traité de porc-épic !

- Et donc ?

- … bah, je lui ai balancé mon sac dessus.

- …

Les filles soupirèrent en chœur avant de mettre leur senpai à la porte.

Quand elles tournèrent de nouveau la tête vers le balcon, espérant que personne ne soit dessus, leurs espoirs furent déçus. En effet, Shishido tenait Inui à distance en lui balançant des crayons, tandis que le dataman essayait tant bien que mal de s'approcher pour lui faire boire sa nouvelle mixture.

- Ignorez-les, grogna Hibiki. Vous avez du papier ? Je vais faire un schéma.

- Hm ? Schéma de quoi ? questionna Aeli en tendant un crayon et son cahier de brouillon à la fillette.

- De la disposition des groupes. ….Et…. Voilà !

Sortie 1

Chambre 1 :

Oshitari

Gakuto

Kawamura

Jiro

Chambre 2 :

Atobe

Kabaji

Yuuta

Fuji

Chambre 3 : 

Aelita

Sakuno

Hibiki

Chambre 4 : 

Echizen

Momo

Eiji

Oishi

Chambre 5 :

Kachiro

Katsuo

Horio

Chambre 6 : 

Inui

Choutaro

Shishido

Kaidoh

Sortie 2

- Euh… commença Sakuno.

- Ouais, on pense à la même chose, approuva Hibiki.

- On est en plein milieu. Je sens que notre balcon va devenir le point de rencontre de tous ces imbéciles ! termina Aelita.

- J'confirme.

En soupirant, Hibiki ouvrit de nouveau la baie vitrée :

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini ces gaminer… *bing*.

…

…

…

…

- Hibi-chan ? cria Sakuno en tirant son amie à l'intérieur. Ça va ?!

- Beuh-euh-euh, parvint à produire Hibiki, encore sonnée par le stylo qu'elle venait de se prendre dans la tête.

- … Je propose qu'on referme la porte. Immédiatement, suggéra Aelita.

Se conformant à la proposition de la française, Saku verrouilla la baie vitrée.

- Va falloir prévoir un plan pour se défendre, ricana Aelita.

- Aeli-chan, tu fais peur… marmonna Sakuno, approuvée par Hibi qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

- J'espère surtout que je vais leur faire peur à eux ! grogna la jeune fille en désignant le balcon, où courrait un Echizen poursuivit par Eiji qui voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui-même poursuivi par Oishi qui tentait de l'arrêter.

- Très bien, mais tu penses à quoi ? la questionna Hibiki.

- Ben, ma première idée aurait été de leur balancer des œufs dessus, mais je suis pas sûre que la coach apprécie… On doit pouvoir trouver un seau d'eau pour l'envoyer sur les prochains qui passeront !

- Aelita-chan ! Ne risque-t-on pas de les rendre malade, avec un seau d'eau ? demanda timidement Sakuno.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra de l'eau tiède, et en plus, il fait chaud ! Alors ça ira.

- D'accord.

- Et où tu comptes récupérer un seau ? intervint Hibiki.

- Si l'une d'entre vous va demander en bas, ils verront que vous êtes japonaises et prendront sans doute cela pour une coutume de se laver à l'aide d'un seau !

- … C'est pas convainquant, lâcha Hibi.

- T'as qu'à trouver mieux ! Bon, qui y va ?

- Hors de question… que j'y aille ! protesta faiblement Sakuno.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Hibiki.

- … Très bien, j'y vais. Comment tu dis ça, en français ? accepta la fillette.

- _Puis-je avoir un seau, s'il vous plaît ? _

- _Poui-jeuh avouale oune sô, s'il vous pulé ? _

- _Avoirrrrr. _

- _Avoualllllle. _

- … Bon, vas-y comme ça.

- D'accord !

Les trois fillettes se sourirent, et la sœur de Shishido descendit à l'accueil réclamer son seau. Elle revint quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, rouge de honte.

- Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

- … J'étais ridicule. La fille à l'accueil n'a rien compris, et un autre gars a dû venir l'aider. Ils m'ont filé le seau, non sans me fixer d'un air curieux et interrogateur. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête de foire !

- Bah, au moins on a notre seau, ricana Aelita. Je vais le remplir dans les douches !

La gamine s'esquiva quelques instants, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, ouvrit un robinet et rempli le seau en faisant gaffe à ne pas mettre de l'eau à ras bord, histoire que ça ne déborde pas. Puis elle retourna dans leur chambre, tout en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son précieux bagage, et déposa le seau sur une serviette à côté de la baie vitrée.

- Voilà !

- Dis, Aelita-chan… commença Sakuno. De l'eau ne risque-t-elle pas de tomber sur les personnes d'en-dessous ?

- Non, regarde, expliqua Hibiki à la place de son amie française. Il y a des gouttières, l'eau tombera dedans.

- Oh…

N'entendant plus de bruit venant de l'extérieur, les filles se détournèrent et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Pour le repas du soir, les élèves avaient obtenu l'autorisation de laisser leur uniforme au profit d'une tenue plus décontractée. Elles ouvrirent donc leur valise respective, et commencèrent à chercher ce qu'elles allaient mettre, tout en bavassant joyeusement.

- Oh, Sakuno ! C'est trop mimi ! admira Hibiki en voyant la fillette à tresses sortir une adorable petite robe à bretelles et à carreaux roses. Avec les sandalettes roses que tu portes, ça ira à merveille. Ryoma ne pourra pas résister !

- Hi… Hibiki ! murmura la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Allez, mets là !

- … Je…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un peu honte… de me déshabiller… devant d'autres filles.

- Ce n'est que ça ? On se tourne, alors ! suggéra Aelita.

- Merci.

Dans quelques froissements de tissus, la jeune fille changea son uniforme contre la fameuse robe et ses sandalettes. Pendant ce temps, Hibiki avait revêtu une robe salopette en jean par-dessus un t-shirt noir basique. Aelita avait quant à elle opté pour sa couleur favorite, à savoir le noir, et portait des collants sombres sous un short en toile noire, et un pull court noir à mancherons par-dessus un débardeur à bretelles de la même couleur.

Soudain, alors qu'elles terminaient tout juste de se changer – avec le rideau fermé, on sait jamais –, les gamines entendirent un bruit, puis des gens parler. Apercevant une silhouette à travers le rideau et à gauche du balcon donnant sur leur chambre, Aelita attrapa sans attendre le seau d'eau rempli, ouvrit à toute volée le rideau et la baie vitrée et arrosa les deux personnes s'étant incrustée là où elles ne devraient pas être. Puis elle devint pâle. Très pâle. Shishido, trempé, la fixait d'un air où se mêlaient envie de meurtre et agacement profond. Et à côté de lui, une chevelure aux reflets violets dégoulinait d'eau, trempant l'immense terrasse. Aelita fit un pas en arrière. Un second pas en arrière.

Et se précipita dans la chambre.

- Fermez la porte fermez la porte fermezlapooooooooooorte !

Sans attendre, Hibiki claqua la grande vitre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda-t-elle.

Le visage profondément agacé d'Atobe fit son apparition à la vitre, figeant les trois filles sur place.

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe !

- A…Atobe-san… murmura Sakuno.

- Et Shishido-nii-san ! termina Hibiki. Dis donc, t'as bien choisit ton moment et tes cibles, Aelita.

- J'confirme. Ils vont me tuer.

Derrière, Kabaji venait à son tour de franchir la barrière et se tenait, silencieux, derrière Atobe. Il lui frottait la tête avec une serviette qui semblait être en soie, et sur laquelle on pouvait voir les lettres A.K., initiales de l'héritier Atobe. Shishido, lui, essorait son t-shirt et sa casquette.

- Ouvrez la vitre, ordonna Atobe.

Son ton était sans appel. Autant Aelita ne se gênait parfois pas pour l'envoyer balader, autant là elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Elle entrouvrit alors la porte, et ce fut Shishido qui s'occupa de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer comme un prunier.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, minimoys ?!

- Mais-euh-euh-euh. J'é-tais-pas-cens-é-é-ée-sav-oi-oi-oir-que-c'était -vou-ou-ous-su-ur-le-balc-on-on-on.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous as arrosés ? demanda le roi qui faisait visiblement son possible pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- Bah. On a vu débarquer Momo-senpai poursuivit par Kaidoh-senpai. Puis Shishido et Inui-senpai se sont battus à coups de stylos et d'Inui Juice. Ensuite, c'est Echizen qui se faisait courser par Eiji-senpai, lui-même poursuivi par le vice-capitaine Oishi-senpai. En fait, on voudrait juste que notre balcon ne devienne pas un lieu de rencontre pour tout le monde.

- Va falloir vous y faire. Je suis Atobe Keigo, je fais ce que je veux.

Et il s'en alla, retournant sur son balcon, grâce à l'aide de Kabaji qui venait de le soulever pour le passer de l'autre côté. Shishido soupira, et rentra à son tour dans sa chambre.

- C'est une blague, pas vrai ? demanda Aelita.

- Eh non. Atobe a toujours été comme ça, soupira Hibiki.

- Grmml. M'en fous, on l'arrosera de nouveau.

- Roh, Aelita-chan ! Tu vas te faire tuer, murmura Sakuno en se retenant de rire.

- Bah, je ne risque plus rien ! se mit à rire la française. J'ai survécu à un Atobe et un Shishido en colère, alors à mon avis, j'ai toutes mes chances de rester en vie jusqu'à la fin du voyage !

- Tout le monde, on mange ! Cria soudain la coach Ryuzaki dans le couloir, mettant fin à la discussion des trois filles.

- On arrive, grand-mère.

Tout le monde ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers les ascenseurs. Ils étaient au nombre deux, et pouvaient accueillir huit personnes chacun. Il allait falloir faire plusieurs allez-retours ! Malheureusement, la coach fixa les joueurs de tennis d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Sakuno, Hibiki, Yuuta, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, Montez dans l'ascenseur. Quant à notre chère équipe Japonaise… Bougez-vous et descendez par les escaliers !

- Si vous arrivez après nous, continua Sakaki, vous serez tous obligés de boire l'Inui Juice Supra Duck Deluxe au dessert

- « Duck Deluxe »… Inui, t'as mis du canard à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle boisson ?! cria presque Eiji, terrifié.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua l'intéressé.

- … Courrez ! Ordonna Oishi tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphant avait envahi l'hôtel. Sauf pour Atobe, qui courrait élégamment. Forcément. Kabaji avait attrapé Jiro qui dormait sur un ordre d'Oishi.

- A mon avis, ils veulent voir si on va s'entraider ! Si un seul d'entre nous n'arrive pas à temps, on se fera tous massacrer ! annonça avec justesse Mama Poule.

- Pas mal, Oishi, lâcha Inui en griffonnant sur son cahier tout en courant.

Kikumaru et Mukahi glissaient sur les rampes pour prendre de la vitesse. Puis soudain, Oshitari eu une idée lumineuse : à chaque étage, il prenait le temps d'ouvrir la porte donnant sur le couloir et d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de repartir au triple galop, en espérant que ça les ralentirait au moins un peu.

- Bien joué, Oshitari ! admira Aelita.

- Merci.

Momo et Kaidoh s'engueulaient encore, et tout le monde crut un instant qu'ils allaient tomber et se rompre le cou – enfin, surtout Mama poule Oishi – quand la vipère glissa sur une marche et se rattrapa au porc-épic. D'ailleurs, ç'aurait véritablement été le cas si Choutaro et Shishido ne les avaient pas rattrapés chacun par un bras. Une fois arrivés en bas, Oishi prit le temps de leur donner un bon coup de poêle sur la tête pour leur faire comprendre leurs tords.

- Vous auriez pu vous faire très mal !

- … Oishi-senpai, d'où tu sors cette poêle ? demanda Momo.

La poêle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- …

- Bref, soupira Aelita.

- Mada mada dane, ricana Echizen.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudain devant eux.

- … Pas mal, pas mal, approuva Sakaki.

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Pas d'Inui Juice Supra Duck Deluxe pour vous, se mit à rire Ryuzaki-sensei.

- YES ! hurlèrent-t-ils tous en chœur, sauf Inui parce qu'il était triste de ne pas avoir de bêta-testeur.

- Ouaaah, soupira Sakuno en pénétrant dans la salle à manger. Ca ne se présente pas du tout comme au Japon ! Pas de tatami, des couteaux et des fourchettes, aucune baguette… Je me demande ce qu'on mange !

Les élèves foncèrent s'asseoir à l'immense table disposée spécialement pour eux, tandis que les coachs s'installaient un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Atobe fut vexé parce qu'il n'y avait pas de foie gras en entrée, ni de champagne en boisson, et que la nourriture n'était pas à son goût. En remontant dans leur appartement, les filles étaient mortes de rire.

- « Suis-je obligée de manger de la nourriture aussi pauvre ? », imita Aelita en reprenant les paroles arrogantes du King.

- Arrête, Aeli, j'vais m'faire pipi dessus ! Bredouilla Hibiki en ricanant de plus belle.

- « La fourchette a une poussière ! », répliqua la française.

- Hahahaha ! rigola Sakuno, pliée en deux.

- Pfiou ! lâcha Hibi après avoir repris son souffle. Au fait, on fait quoi demain ?

- Shopping à Paris ! jubila la noiraude.

- Tu déconnes ?!

- Pas du tout !

- M-mais c'est génial ! sourit Saku.

- Oui ! Ryuzaki-sensei a dit qu'on aurait du temps libre, et qu'on pourrait aller où on veut à condition qu'on reste minimum à trois et qu'on ne s'éloigne pas trop ! expliqua Aelita.

- Mais, on peut pas payer avec des Yens en France !... Si ? questionna alors la brunette à tresses.

- Non, mais dans le hall de l'hôtel, on peut effectuer un changement de monnaie. On n'a qu'à y aller immédiatement si vous voulez.

Il faut avouer qu'y aller à huit heures du soir était une excellente idée. Parce que le lendemain matin, la queue qu'il y avait était immense. Les fillettes en soupirèrent de soulagement avant de fixer d'un regard narquois leurs amis, qui durent attendre une bonne demi-heure.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, ils sortirent en criant de joie.

Une fois arrivée au pied de la tour Eiffel – ce qui provoqua de nombreuses exclamations d'admiration de la part des Japonais – ils purent enfin se séparer pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Les fillettes se retrouvèrent bien sûr seules après qu'elles aient annoncé qu'elles voulaient faire du lèche-vitrine : les garçons n'étaient pas si fous que ça, hors de question de les accompagner !

Et en effet, Aelita devait avouer ne jamais être entrée dans autant de magasins en à peine deux heures. Elles avaient essayé des robes, jupes, pantalons, shorts, chemisiers, colliers, bracelets, bermudas, bottes, converses, baskets, ballerines, nu-pieds, etc, etc. La jeune française avait trouvé une étonnante paire de chaussures, un mélange de converse hautes et de claquettes, sur lesquelles elle avait immédiatement craqué, ainsi qu'un bonnet panda ! Sakuno avait acheté une chemise blanche sans manches, et Hibiki, quand à elle, avait fait un tour chez Claire's et en était ressortie avec un pendentif en forme de cabine téléphonique, des boucles d'oreilles cupcakes et un serre-tête en tissu orné de notes de musique. Elles avaient été ensuite s'acheter à manger à un stand de panini aux goûts qu'on ne trouve pas partout. Miss Tresses avait par exemple opté pour poulet/miel/tomates, la sœur de Shishido en avait dévoré un au roquefort et au steak haché, et la petite française en a englouti un au saumon, miel et chèvre. Puis elles avaient rejoint le point de rendez-vous, toutes heureuses.

- Bien, avait alors annoncé la coach. Nous allons maintenant nous rendre à la surprise.

- Oh oui, la surprise, la surprise ! cria Kikumaru.

Tous remontèrent dans le bus sous les ordres de Ryuzaki-sensei, qui se dirigea, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, vers l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé là-bas, les élèves s'entre-regardèrent.

- On reprend l'avion ? questionna Momo.

Sans leur répondre, la prof se dirigea vers le hangar des arrivées.

- Ce sont nos parents qui viennent nous voir ? demanda alors Ryoma, effrayé.

- Ou alors c'est mon Hibari-chan n'à moi qui débarque ! jubila Kikumaru.

- … TON Hibari-chan ? demanda Oishi avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Bah oui, je sors avec elle ! Elle est trop mignonne !

- Eh, mais j'étais pas au courant ! protesta son partenaire.

- T'es bien le seul, ricana Inui.

- Et pourquoi ?!

- Disons que j'avais peur que tu piques une crise de jalousie… ou que tu m'engueules en me disant que je devais faire attention à elle – ce que je fais déjà ! – et que tu te comportes encore en maman poule… ricana Eiji.

- Mais, mais, mais…

- Silence, l'avion vient d'arriver ! intervint soudain la coach, sauvant la mise à un Kikumaru qui risquait à tout moment de se faire étrangler par Oishi.

Les collégiens se mirent à trépigner de joie, se demandant qui allait arriver. Et quand il fit enfin son apparition…

- TEZUKA !


	37. Chapter 37

Patapécépamafote !

Je suis désoléééée, je suis en retard sur la publication du chapitre ! En plus, vu le sale tour que je joue à Shishido dans ce chapitre, on va me tuer... T.T

Désoléééée !

Bref, place aux réponses aux reviews, puis au chapitre ! XD

**Narume et Eclipse1995 :** Je suis contente de voir que la fic vous plaît ! ^^ Ca me fait aussi très plaisir de voir que de nouvelles personnes viennent me laisser des commentaires ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Ah, et puis une autre petite annonce... Je vais réduire la fréquence de parution des chapitres... Parce que oui, je suis en première S, et qui dit première S dit... EPREUVES ANTICIPEES DE FRANCAIS ET D'HISTOIRE T_T

Je passe dans exactement un mois et un jour, et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre les bouchées doubles pour avoir toutes les chances de mon côté! Pas d'inquiétudes, ce n'est pas une pause à proprement parlé, je serai juste un peu plus lente :p

Si y en a parmi vous qui sont dans le même cas que moi, ou encore qui passent leur brevet ou tout autre examen... FIGHT !

Chapitre 37 :

- TEZUKA !

- Eeeeh, mais pourquoi c'est pas Hibari-chan ?! déplora Kikumaru, provoquant le rire chez ses camarades.

- Désolé de ne pas être ta petite-amie, répliqua placidement le capitaine des Seigaku.

- TEZUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent de nouveau les Seigaku en chœur avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'étouffer, sauf Ryoma et Kaidoh, pas enclins aux câlins, et Aelita, qui n'avait pas envie de se faire engueuler pour manque de respect à ses aînés.

- C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais en quoi est-ce une bonne surprise pour nous ? grommela Mukahi.

- Un peu de respect ! lança Sakaki. Et il y a aussi une surprise pour vous.

- Ah ? jubila alors l'acrobate des Hyotei.

C'est alors que débarquèrent Bailey et Hope, sous le regard terrifié de leur cousin.

- MAIS C'EST PAS UNE BONNE SURPRISE, CA ! Hurla Gakuto.

- Coucou p'tite fille ! cria Bailey en se jetant sur Aelita. Toujours pas décidée à rejoindre Rikkai ?

- Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ici ? marmonna Aelita, pleurant presque.

- Elles voulaient venir, marmonna Ryuzaki. Elles ont payé leurs billets seules, et se sont pris une chambre au même hôtel.

- … Et si je… commença Atobe avant qu'Hope ne l'interrompe.

- Non, Kei-nii-chan, tu ne pourras pas nous acheter. Nos parents sont presque aussi riche que les tiens, ricana l'albinos.

- Ah merde, c'est vrai.

- Quelles charmantes retrouvailles, railla Ryoma.

- Oh ! Il est mignon ! Je le veux ! cria Hope en attrapant le bras d'Echizen.

- C-comment ç-ça, tu le veux ?! R-r-r-ryoma-kun n'est pas un o-objet ! répliqua Sakuno en attrapant l'autre bras de son bien-aimé.

- Dis donc, la bégayeuse, t'as quelque chose à redire à la grande Hope-sama ?! marmonna l'arrogante en toisant Sakuno qui devait bien faire cinq à six centimètres de moins qu'elle.

- O-oui ! cria Sakuno. J-j-j-j-j…

- T-t-t-t-tu ? railla Hope.

Tout le monde s'était tu autour d'eux, mais les deux filles ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Tezuka fixait Ryoma d'un air sérieux, se demandant sans doute comment il allait réagir en voyant les deux collégiennes se « battre » pour lui.

- J-j-j-j… murmura encore Sakuno, au bord des larmes.

- Tuuuuu ? sourit Hope, qui commençait tout de même à se sentir un peu mal face à la réaction de l'adolescente.

- J'AIME RYOMA-KUN ! gueula alors la fillette avec une force étonnante, sous le regard étonné de l'ensemble des collégiens… et des gens autour.

- Oui, elle m'aime, je l'aime, nous sommes déjà ensemble, intervint alors Echizen en attrapant le bras de Sakuno, qui devint rouge comme une crevette. Désolée, je ne peux pas être à toi.

Là, il y eut le genre de gros blanc qu'il y a quand quelqu'un dit une grosse connerie, ou alors qu'il fait quelque chose à quoi personne ne s'attend. Exactement ce que venait de faire le prince du tennis. Qui n'avait par ailleurs pas perdu son temps et passé son bras derrière Ryuzaki, qui elle, venait de passer du stade « crevette » au stade « tomate bien mûre ».

- Eh, Ochibi, tu profites pas un peu de la situation ? ricana alors Eiji.

- Ouais ! C'est qu'il est précoce, notre première année ! renchérit Momo.

- Bravo, Echizen. Tu as bien géré la situation. C'était digne du pilier de Seigaku, annonça Tezuka.

- Quel est le rapport entre être le pilier de Seigaku et ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Oishi, pas convaincu.

- Bon, je vois que vous êtes tous heureux, donc on va retourner à l'hôtel… et plus vite que ça ! grogna carrément la coach en entraînant Ryoma par le col.

Ca, ça voulait dire que Ryuzaki-sensei était passée en mode maman poule. Et qu'elle allait lui faire un long discours sur la nécessité d'être gentil avec sa petite fille adorée s'il ne voulait pas y laisser des os.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, les collégiens se dispersèrent. Ryoma disparut durant une heure entière, ce qui laissa à Tezuka, Bailey et Hope amplement le temps de s'installer. Quand il revint, il se dirigea droit vers Sakuno, baissa sa casquette sur ses yeux, lui lança un regard en coin, et lâcha quelques mots dans un soupir.

- Ryuzaki-sensei nous donne sa bénédiction.

Sakuno resta muette jusqu'à ce que les trois-quarts des collégiens – qui s'étaient bien sûr ramenés discrètement – présents autour se mettent à applaudir. A ce moment-là, les deux virèrent rouge tomate – même Ryoma ! – et s'écartèrent. Echizen rebaissa de nouveau sa casquette sur ses yeux pour dissimuler cette embarrassante rougeur, sans grand succès malheureusement.

- Oh c'est trop mignoooooon ! se moqua Eiji.

- Mada mada dane.

- Ca s'applique à toi, non ? ricana Momo à son tour.

- Tcheh.

Les élèves se séparèrent de nouveau pour se préparer au repas, puis se rendirent dans la salle à manger.

Tezuka avait été placé au milieu de la table, et subissait les interrogatoires de ses amis. Puis, à la fin, les coachs l'attirèrent.

- Tezuka va nous aider à constituer les joueurs du premier tour, annonça Sakaki.

- Bien, monsieur, répondit le Tezuka en question.

Là, les joueurs se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs chambres respectives. Aelita en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se doucher, et croisa Shishido dans le couloir.

- Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

- Euh, oui ?

_[Focalisation Shishido]_

Ok, j'avoue. Bien sûr que cette gamine me tape sur les nerfs ! C'est une sale gosse arrogante, qui ne cesse de railler les autres, de se foutre de moi et de s'agiter dans tous les sens comme une puce. Alors oui, elle me gonfle. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'un côté, je la trouve chou. Mignonne. Peut-être à cause de sa petite taille. Elle semble toute fragile. Bon, c'est clair que c'est pas du tout le cas. Ceux qui la connaissent le savent. Je suis sûr que si tu la balances dans un escalier, elle s'en sort sans une égratignure et saute encore plus haut durant toute une semaine, tellement excitée qu'elle aura été par cette nouvelle aventure. Franchement, un monstre de la nature, je vous l'assure !

Enfin bref. Je m'éloigne du sujet principal. Donc. Je disais qu'elle m'énervait. Mais d'un autre côté, je me suis rendu compte que je pensais de plus en plus à elle. A la façon dont elle secoue sa tête quand elle en a marre, à la façon dont le coin de ses lèvres se relève légèrement quand elle s'apprête à vous lancer une pique, son regard amusé quand elle voit quelqu'un qui la fait rire, et surtout la façon dont elle bouge quand elle joue au tennis. Les mecs de mon âge n'arrivent, pour la plupart, pas à détacher leurs yeux de la poitrine des filles. C'est pas mon cas. J'sais pas pourquoi. J'avoue que les filles ne m'ont jamais intéressées, aussi. Après tout, elles sont piaillardes, pipelettes, et agaçantes. Sauf elle. Sauf qu'elle, je ne pouvais pas regarder sa poitrine, même si je l'avais voulu, parce qu'elle n'en a pas. Je sais que c'est vache de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité, quoi ! Que voulez-vous que je dise ? C'est comme pour des chaussures ! Ca se voit qu'elle fait pas du 40, tout autant que ça se voit qu'elle a pas de poitrine. Ou une petite. Minuscule. Bref.

J'm'écarte encore du sujet, là non ? Peut-être. Sans aucun doute, même. Mais faut avouer que c'est un peu embarrassant pour moi d'avouer un truc comme ça. Un peu beaucoup. C'est pas mon style, vraiment pas mon style. J'suis pas un tombeur à l'origine ! Enfin voilà, quoi.

Je pense que vous l'avez deviné. Je suis amoureux d'Aelita.

De cette sale gosse de française. De cette agaçante étrangère. De cette souris aussi dangereuse qu'un serpent.

A l'aide.

Et maintenant, j'suis censé faire quoi ?

Je viens de l'interpeller dans le couloir. « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? ». Y a rien de plus ringard que ça, non ? En plus, je sens derrière moi le regard d'Atobe. Et celui de Kikumaru, d'Oishi, d'Oshitari, de Momoshiro, de Choutaro, etc, etc. Ouiiiii, tous mes gentils « amis » sont derrière moi pour me porter courage. Faut croire que je suis pas discret quand j'essaie de leur cacher mon attirance pour quelqu'un. C'est Choutaro qui l'a d'abord remarqué. Puis il a laissé échappé l'info devant Oshitari, qui l'a rapporté à Atobe, et furent surpris par Mukahi. Qui en a parlé à Kikumaru, qui l'a annoncé à Oishi, qui a évoqué ça devant Fuji, qui lui a voulu mettre son grain de sel en en parlant à Kawamura, Inui et Momo, ces deux derniers l'ayant ensuite rapporté à Kaidoh, qui a laissé échapper ça devant ma sœur, qui elle en a parlé à ses amies Tomoka et Sakuno. Bref, tout le monde était au courant. Sauf la principale concernée. Pas très intelligent, non ?

D'où l'idée de le lui dire.

Idée totalement stupide, j'en conviens.

De toute façon, il arrive à tout le monde d'avoir ses moments stupides. Là, c'était mon tour.

- Euh, Shishido ? Tu voulais quoi ? Parce que là, tu vois, j'aimerai bien aller me doucher…

- Ah, euh oui. Voilà, euh…

J'entendais presque Choutaro et Kikumaru penser en chœur « Shishido, fight ! ».

Hrm. Comme si c'était facile. Choutaro ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais, et Kikumaru, c'était pas lui qui s'était déclaré ! Un léger soupir attira mon attention, sans pour autant capter celle de la fillette qui me faisait face. Probablement Atobe qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Comme à son habitude, quoi. Il faisait vraiment chier, parfois !

Bref, j'esquive encore le sujet. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Droit au but !

- Voilà, j'aimerai… qu'on soit ensemble !

Et voilà, c'était sorti ! Sa tête vient de virer au béat. Quoi, c'est si surprenant que ça ?

- Ensemble, tu veux dire … ?

- Oui. Ensemble.

Elle n'a pas l'air contre. Un sourire se dessine peu à peu sur son visage. C'est bon signe, non ? Je dois faire quoi, là ? M'approcher ? La prendre dans mes bras ? Lui faire un bisou sur la joue ? Non, c'est peut-être trop rapide. J'vais attendre sa réponse.

- Eh ben, ça peut être une bonne idée…

- Donc c'est oui ?!

Je jubile presque là. Wow, mais en fait, ça passe drôlement bien !

- Eh bien, oui… je pense.

YES ! J'suis trop heureux. Du coup, je pense que je vais commencer à m'avancer pour lui faire un câlin… Attendez. Pourquoi elle se casse, là ? Pourquoi elle fait demi-tour ? Mais reviens-euh ! Me laisse pas en plan !

- Euh, tu vas où ?

- Bah, voir la coach.

La coach ? Quoi, elle doit prévenir la coach qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un ?! Peut-être pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter si un jour je débarque sans prévenir.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Bah si on veut être ensemble, faut demander à Ryuzaki-sensei et Sakaki-sensei, non ?

Attendez, j'suis paumé, là ? Ryuzaki, c'est sa mère cachée ? Il faut que j'ai sa bénédiction avant toute chose ou quoi ? Idem pour Sakaki-sensei, c'est son père en fait ? Donc ils sont amants tous les deux ? Pauvre coach, je le plains, être l'amant d'une vieille aussi chiante que Ryuzaki… Enfin bref, j'dis encore des conneries. Ressaisissons-nous !

- Ah… ah bon ?

- Bah ouais. C'est eux qui font les fiches de match ! T'es sûr que ça va, toi ?

Les fiches de match. Bon sang, mais pourquoi elle me parle des fiches de match dans un moment pareil ? C'est pas logique ! Et je dirais même plus, c'est totalement illogique !

- Euh, ouais…

Elle se fout de moi, là, pas vrai ?

- Tu voulais pas qu'on joue en double pour le premier tour ?

- Euh… non… 'fin si, mais…

- Bon, ben voilà ! J'vais les voir, alors !

Et là, elle disparaît dans l'angle du couloir pour se rendre au petit salon commun, où se trouvent les profs.

Waw.

…  
…

Euh… J'avoue que là, je sais pas quoi dire.

Vraiment pas quoi dire.

…  
…

…

Euh…

Je crois qu'elle a pas du tout, mais alors PAS DU TOUT pigé où je voulais en venir.

- Cette gamine est vraiment trop innocente, soupire la voix de Choutaro derrière moi.

- Ou alors trop bête, ricane Echizen.

- Elle se targue d'être une conseillère en amour, mais en fait, elle y connaît rien, soupira Oishi.

- Elle est comme ça, on la changera pas ! rigole Eiji.

- Désolé pour toi, Shishido, mais va falloir attendre qu'elle vieillisse un peu ! se moque Momo.

- Quelle plaie, cette gosse, marmonne Atobe.

Moi j'dis, franchement, si ça c'est pas une soirée pourrie, alors qu'est-ce que c'est … ?

La fille dont je suis amoureux vient de me foutre un râteau – et ce probablement sans s'en rendre compte – et je vais devoir attendre qu'elle devienne un peu plus mature pour lui faire de nouveau ma demande. Et franchement, sans vouloir être méchant, c'est pas demain la veille. Elle a que douze ans, quoi ! Pour qu'elle mûrisse d'un coup faudrait… je sais pas, moi, qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers et se pète un bras, ce qui l'empêcherait de jouer pour le tournoi national ! Ou alors que ses parents et elle aient un accident de voiture et qu'elle en soit la seule survivante ! Un truc bien traumatisant, quoi.

Attention, hein !

J'ai jamais dit que je lui souhaitais ça. Ohla, j'espère que mes paroles inconsidérées ne vont pas lui attirer des malheurs pour plus tard. J'ai été con de dire des trucs du genre. Dieu tout puissant, effacez mes paroles, je vous en prie !

…

…

En fait, se prendre un râteau, c'est mieux que de se prendre un coup sur la tête. Ca vous réveille. Au début, vous êtes un peu sonné – comme moi -, vous comprenez rien à ce qu'il se passe – comme moi -, vous commencez à dire des conneries – comme moi -, bref, c'est la cata. Mais après, ça passe. Non ? Enfin bref, au final, j'en sais rien, parce que moi c'est pas encore passé.

Un jour j'ai lu l'un des shojo manga d'Hibiki. Ils disaient que quand on se faisait rejeter pour la première fois, ça ne cicatrisait jamais vraiment. Que ça faisait un mal de chien jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un nouvel amour. Et puis qu'on avait l'impression d'être transpercé de milliers de flèches, et que Cupidon nous délaissait.

Mais bon, c'est peut-être aussi un ramassis de conneries.

Si je me souviens bien, dans l'un d'entre eux, j'avais également lu que quand deux personnes se cognent la tête l'une contre l'autre, c'est le coup de foudre réciproque. Ca, c'est une véritable idiotie. Je le sais parce que si c'était vrai, je serai déjà en couple avec Atobe, Jiro – qui n'arrête pas de me cogner la tête en se relevant brusquement quand j'essaye de le réveiller -, Choutaro, Oshitari, et cet abruti de Gakuto.

Donc le premier paragraphe aussi, ça devait être faux.

Bref.

Faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, je pète les plombs, là.

…

…

…

Voilà, quoi.

_[Focalisation externe]_

Je pense que vous l'avez compris, notre ami Shishido était sonné. Sacrément sonné. Du coup, il était parti se coucher rapidement.

Aelita, quand à elle, n'avait bien sûr réellement pas compris que quoi il retournait. Certains auraient pu croire qu'elle avait juste agis ainsi parce qu'elle ne savait que répondre à cette déclaration, mais non !

… Elle était réellement idiote.

Oui, je sais, ça casse le mythe de la super joueuse de tennis intelligente et classe. Mais que voulez-vous, elle a douze ans, et aucune conquête à son actif !

Du coup, la journée s'était passée – presque - tranquillement. Ce voyage avait vraiment été celui des déclarations, même si toutes n'avaient pas abouties, au grand malheur de certains !  
A coups sur les nouveaux couples allaient se faire embêter, particulièrement Ryoma qui risquait sans aucun doute d'être collé par Momo. D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, il serait peut-être temps de faire quelque chose pour An et lui... Oui, c'est une idée. Mais bon, nous n'y sommes pas encore, alors concentrons nous pour l'instant sur ce tournoi, qui allait d'ailleurs commencer.  
Les joueurs du premier tour avaient été choisis la veille par les deux coachs plus Tezuka, et il avait été décidé de faire participer Yuuta. Après tout, s'il était venu, autant en profiter pour mettre sa force du côté des Japonais ! De plus, depuis sa défaite contre Ryoma, Mizuki l'avait encore plus entraîné, et sa force s'était bien sûr accrue ! Tout ça pour vaincre son frère… Ahlalala, l'amour fraternel dans toute sa splendeur et sa grandeur, j'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau !

Non ?  
Comme dans les tournois nationaux, on alternerait un match de double et un match de simple. Le premier à entrer sur le terrain serait donc Jiro. Viendra ensuite la paire Yuuta/Shusuke, puis Eiji (seul, à la grande surprise de tout le monde) puis Shishido/Aelita, et enfin Kabaji, le valet d'Atobe, qui semblait totalement amorphe, et se foutre totalement de jouer.  
Sans pour autant dévoiler la force des Japonais à tout le monde dès le premier tour, les coachs avaient réussi à produire une petite équipe dont la force était non négligeable. Ils promettaient de bonnes surprises pour la suite du tournoi !  
Les collégiens furent grandement impressionnés en arrivant au stade Roland-Garros. En effet, des centaines et des centaines de personnes attendaient de pouvoir rentrer dans les gradins. Les jeunes filles et les joueurs se séparèrent à ce moment-là. Tous partirent se préparer dans les vestiaires pour être prêts pour la présentation des équipes. Les joueurs désignés pour le premier tour se mirent en tenue, de même que leurs coéquipiers. Il y eut ensuite la présentation des diverses l'équipe. Les représentants de chaque pays étaient en colonnes et marchaient vers le centre du stade pour saluer. Le capitaine de chaque équipe portait le drapeau représentant son pays. Dans le cas des Japonais, Tezuka et Atobe portaient tous les deux le drapeau blanc et rouge, en tant que capitaines des deux écoles sélectionnées. Les joueurs étaient placés derrière par ordre croissant, du plus petit au plus grand. Ce tournoi étant censé être uniquement masculin, Aelita était la seule fille présente. Aucun doute que quand elle débarquerait pour jouer, elle subirait les moqueries et les réflexions de ses adversaires. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Après tout elle était là pour jouer.  
Leurs premiers adversaires furent les Français. Ironie du sort ?  
La petite étrangère espérait que ses amis de Bordeaux visionnaient le match. C'était le moment de leur montrer ce qu'elle valait ! Étonnamment, le premier match de Jiro fut un peu compliqué. Son adversaire se débrouillait bien, mais le joueur de Hyotei se débarrassa ensuite rapidement de lui en se réveillant. Il gagna de match par 6 jeux à 4. Malheureusement, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, on eut droit à des exclamations super heureuses de Jiro. Le capitaine de son équipe aurait pu le calmer, mais il était bien trop occupé à se plaindre de ne pas jouer.

— La plupart des joueurs ne vont jouer qu'une seule fois, tu sais ! répliqua la coach. Je sais que tu as toujours ce que tu veux, mais il va falloir t'y faire !

L'arrogant se renfrogna dans son siège, histoire de ne plus voir la coach, installée sur le banc de l'entraîneur.  
Voilà qu'il boudait, maintenant !  
Ignorant cette querelle, les deux frères rentrèrent ensuite en scène.

— je suis heureux de jouer avec toi, Yuuta.  
— Euh.. Ouais... moi aussi, Aniki, marmonna le pauvre collégien.  
— je suis sûr que tu t'es beaucoup amélioré depuis la rencontre entre Seigaku et Saint Rudolph.  
— c'est dommage que ce ne soit pas pour te battre.  
— ne dis pas ça. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous affronter de nouveau !  
« houhou, mon rival prédestiné ! Fais de ton mieux ! Nfu. » Cria soudain la voix de Mizuki dans le public.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers une Sakuno paniquée, tenant à bout de bras le téléphone de Yuuta, qui sonnait à peine quelques secondes auparavant. En voulant l'éteindre, elle avait enclenché la conversation vidéo avec le manager de St Rudolph.

— pas avec Mizuki san dans les parages, soupirail Yuuta.  
« Qu'as-tu donc dit, mon petit Yuuta ? » Ricana le manager de son équipe en le toisant depuis le petit écran.  
— Rien du tout...  
— C'est qui ? Questionna innocemment Fuji.  
— Aniki... déplora ce pauvre Yuuta.  
« Aaaaaah, mon rival ne me reconnaît pas ! » Pleura presque Mizuki.

La coach stoppa la discussion qui tournait à la dispute en enlevant la batterie de l'appareil, parce que les adversaires de la famille Fuji et l'arbitre... ainsi que tout le reste du stade, commençaient sérieusement à s'impatienter. Mais à la (pas si grande) surprise des collégiens japonais, Fuji l'aîné se tourna vers leurs adversaires et les fixa de ses yeux légèrement entrouverts :

— Cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas eu de discussion sérieuse avec mon petit frère. Donc nous allons vous battre bien proprement, et reprendre le fil de la conversation ensuite. Vous pouvez vous débattre tout ce que vous voulez, vous ne nous vaincrez pas.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de l'arrogance. Disons plutôt que le collégien avait vraiment envie de parler à son petit frère. Dans les «coulisses», tout au début du couloir menant aux vestiaires, Aelita laissa échapper un ricanement. C'était bien son senpai, ca ! A côté d'elle, Shishido avait l'air déprimé.

— Eh, Shishido, ca va ? T'as pas l'air en forme ! Fit remarquer la fillette.

Étonnamment (ou pas), un soupir collectif parcouru le rang des joueurs présents à leurs côtés.

— Courage ! Rigola Eiji.  
— On te soutient, renchérit Jiro dans un bâillement.  
— Hein ? Vous parlez de quoi ? S'interrogea Aelita, paumée. J'ai loupé un épisode ?  
— Laisse tomber, Aelita-chan ! Ricana l'acrobate.

Shishido laissa échapper un grognement désespéré, tandis que sa coéquipière reportait son attention sur le terrain. Les frères Fuji menaient, sans grande surprise, le match. Le joueur de Hyotei éprouva une pointe de jalousie. Est ce que lui aussi, elle le regardait avec tant de fascination quand il jouait ? La jeune fille dont il était question était bien loin d'imaginer les préoccupations de ce pauvre Ryou, et si elle avait l'air si concentrée sur match, c'était non pas parce qu'elle fixait Shusuke, mais au contraire parce qu'elle réfléchissait à son futur entraînement pour s'améliorer, les yeux fixés... dans le vide. Ah, les pensées d'un adolescent changent vraiment d'une personne à une autre, non ? Peut-être qu'en grandissant notre petite française commencera à se soucier de sa vie amoureuse... ou pas, de nouveau.

Bref.

Dix petites minutes plus tard, le match se termina sur un score de 6-2. En faveur de qui ? Bah, j'vous laisse deviner, c'est tellement évident… Les frères Fuji sortirent du terrain sous les applaudissements de… Eh bien, de pas beaucoup de personnes. Ben ouais, la majorité du stade étant français, ils n'allaient pas non plus féliciter l'équipe adverse, hein ! Cinq minutes plus tard, après l'annonce d'une sorte d'entracte pour permettre aux spectateurs de se dégourdir les jambes, ou d'aller s'acheter à boire et à manger, la vingtaine de joueurs français et japonais qui étaient installés dans les tribunes d'honneur autour du stade débarquèrent dans l'espèce de pièce commune réservée aux joueurs, aménagée non loin des vestiaires.

- YEEEEAAAAAAAH ! hurla Mukahi. ON VA GAGNER ON VA GAGNER ON VA GAGNER ON VA GAGNER ON VA…. !

- Du calme, Gakuto, grommela Oshitari en lui assenant une claque derrière le crâne.

- Aïeuh ! Yuushi, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! protesta l'acrobate des Hyotei.

- Pour que tu te calmes, n'est-ce pas évident ?

- …

Tout le monde se mit à rire, de bonne humeur. Même les Français, au contraire de ces mauvais joueurs que l'on croise à tous les coins de rue, étaient heureux de jouer, même s'ils avaient perdu les deux premiers matchs. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux, qui prenait visiblement des cours de Japonais depuis un an, s'approcha d'eux et entama la discussion avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- Salut. C'est... des beaux matchs que tu nous offrez.

- _Laisse tomber, parle en français, _se mit à rire gentiment Aeli.

- _T'es française ? Je croyais que le public n'était pas autorisé à descendre ici, _fit remarquer le blondinet.

- _C'est le cas. C'est une histoire un peu longue et compliquée. Je suis native française en correspondance au Japon, et je fais partie de l'équipe._

- _C'est pas un tournoi masculin ? _

- _Techniquement parlant, non. Chaque pays envoie les meilleurs joueurs de ses collèges. Dans notre cas, mon équipe toute entière a été sélectionnée, j'ai donc été inclue dans le lot. _

- _Je vois. Ca ne te gène pas de nous faire la traduction ? Parler avec ses adversaires est le meilleur moyen de découvrir leurs failles ! _Lança un autre garçon, brun et aussi petit qu'Aelita, en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à ses compagnons.

- _Ma grandeur n'a pas de failles, _intervint soudainement Atobe en Français, avec son accent si « sexy » aux yeux des françaises.

- _… « Ma grandeur » ? Il descend d'une famille noble ? _

- _Pas du tout/Bien sûr que si ! _répondirent en même temps Aeli et Atobe, qui se fusillèrent ensuite du regard.

- _C'est le fils d'un grand chef d'entreprise, _reprit la française en soupirant.

- _Je vois. _

Les adolescents auraient bien discuté encore plus longtemps entre eux, d'autant plus qu'un climat amical s'était installé dans la petite pièce, mais leurs coachs respectifs débarquèrent dans la pièce pour les sommer de revenir dans les gradins : les matchs allaient recommencer. Bailey, qui s'était glissée derrière eux, en profita pour sauter sur Aelita et l'étouffer dans un câlin.

- Fais de ton mieux, la p'tiote, ok ?!

- Geuh-euh-euh… Ouais, ouais…

Et elle était repartie retrouver sa sœur aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Décidément, cette fille n'allait pas la lâcher. Grmpf. Aelita détestait qu'on la colle, mais elle n'osait pas envoyer balader la fille aux cheveux roses… surtout que celle-ci ne l'écouterait sans doute pas.

Ce fut donc au tour d'Eiji de rentrer sur le terrain. Son match fut… Eh bien, ne dura pas longtemps, puisque ce pauvre acrobate calcula mal son troisième saut, et s'écrasa sur la chaise de l'arbitre, qui parvint de justesse à se stabiliser. Oishi, totalement paniqué par le sort de son ami qui était sonné, se précipita au bas des gradins, trébucha sur les deux dernières marches, et rentra en collision avec la minuscule barrière séparant le court des spectateurs… avant de passer par-dessus et de s'écraser par terre devant Ryuzaki-sensei et à côté de son partenaire de double.

Sur le coup, il y eut un gros blanc dans tout le stade.

Crédibilité des Japonais : 0.

Et puis il y eut Mukahi, qui se mit à rire en se tapant sur les cuisses, immédiatement suivi par les trois quart des spectateurs présents. Kabaji, sur un claquement de doigt d'Atobe, alla attraper Eiji pour l'amener à l'infirmerie, tandis que Shishido et Shusuke s'occupaient d'Oishi, et qu'Aelita et Yuuta se retenaient de rigoler.

- _Et… Et bien nous allons passer au match suivant… _soupira le commentateur en essuyant ses larmes de rire._ Nous espérons que Kikumaru Eiji et Oishi Shuichiroh n'ont rien de grave ! _

Cette déclaration fut suivie par un nouvel éclat de rire dans le public. Inui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet.

- Ce qu'il arrive quand Eiji se blesse….

Tezuka resta de marbre et lâcha d'une voix où perçait un peu de désappointement sa phrase favorite :

- Il faut se concentrer…

- Mada mada dane, renchérit Ryoma, mort de rire, tandis que Sakuno lui disait de ne pas se moquer de ses senpais.

Aelita craqua enfin et lâcha un ricanement. L'adversaire d'Eiji rigola lui aussi avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir de l'état du pauvre rouquin. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Shishido et de la jeune fille de rentrer sur le terrain, en priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas à abandonner par forfait, ce serait quand même sacrément con.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à le faire.

Mais Shishido semblait dispersait. Aelita le regarda foncer derrière elle pour rattraper une balle qu'elle eut un peu de mal à toucher, laissant le côté gauche du terrain vide. Elle réagit heureusement à la vitesse de l'éclair, se précipitant pour couvrir l'endroit qu'il avait laissé. Cependant, voyant l'erreur de son coéquipier, leurs adversaires avaient renvoyé immédiatement la balle en fond de court, et elle lui fila devant le nez sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste pour l'attraper.

- Shishido, à quoi tu joues ? grommela la fillette en le fusillant du regard. Je t'ai déjà dit trois ou quatre fois de ne pas laisser le terrain libre ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- J'suis comme toi, faut me répéter les choses plusieurs pour que ça rentre ! marmonna le garçon, qui était encore agacé par sa réaction de la veille.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Laisse tomber.

La jeune fille râla. Il s'était levé de mauvais poil ce matin ou quoi ? Pourquoi il jouait ainsi. Elle se souvenait pourtant qu'il était un excellent joueur de double… Peut-être que le fait de jouer avec elle l'agaçait, en fait. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter ! En plus il avait l'air bizarre quand il le lui avait proposé, si ça se trouve il avait confondu le vin avec la grenadine, cet abruti.

Ah, si elle savait…

Le score était de 3-1 en faveur des français. La coach fusilla les deux joueurs du regard.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Vous n'êtes pas du tout en harmonie aujourd'hui !

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, soupira Aelita. Shishido semble dispersé…

- Aelita a raison, Shishido, tu sembles jouer en simple au lieu d'en double.

- Je ne fais que rattraper les balles qu'elle n'arrive pas à frapper.

- Si tu cessais de courir derrière moi, je les rattraperai. C'est parce que tu bouges que je ne récupère pas la balle, préférant changer de direction pour essayer de récupérer le tir qu'on va nous renvoyer.

- …

- Bon, arrêtez de vous enguirlander et jouez correctement, compris ?

- Chef, oui, chef !

Aelita fusilla Shishido du regard, qui le lui rendit bien, mais il sembla retrouver ses instincts de joueur de double après cette petite discussion. Il semblait également avoir digéré sa déclaration raté de la veille.

Ils perdirent tout de même le match, sur un score de 6-4 en faveur des Japonais, après avoir tout de même bien remonté. Ce fut la seule et unique défaite des Japonais, Kabaji gagnant son match sans rencontrer de problèmes particuliers, son adversaires étant écrasé par la puissance des ses propres techniques imitées par le valet du King.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux ! sourit Aelita à son coéquipier de double d'un jour en sortant du terrain.

- Ahah, merci, marmonna Shishido.

Le premier tour du tournoi se poursuivit avec l'affrontement des équipes qui suivaient. Si aujourd'hui les Japonais et les Français étaient les premiers à s'être affrontés, le lendemain et les jours d'après, ils auraient sûrement à attendre plus longtemps dans les gradins que ce soit à leur tour de rentrer sur le terrain. Quand aux Français, c'était malheureusement fini pour eux, mais ils semblaient tout de même n'avoir pas de regret quand à leurs défaites.

Tout le monde fonça dans les gradins, pour retrouver leurs amis. Aelita, quand à elle, s'éclipsa à l'écart des autres : elle avait repéré ses parents, qui étaient assis au troisième rang derrière les Japonais. Elle passa le reste du premier tour du tournoi à leurs côtés. Ils semblaient très heureux de voir leur fille jouer au tennis, à quel point elle s'était améliorée depuis son départ au Japon.

A la fin de la journée, tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent ensemble à l'hôtel. Tezuka leva son verre de coca, immédiatement imité par tous les adolescents et les deux coachs, qui eux, avaient du vin à la place dans leur verre.

- A votre victoire pour le premier tour. Restons concentrés !

- OUAIS !


	38. Chapter 38

ME REVOILA \O/

Omataseshimashita, comme disent les Japonais XD

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, en français \o/

Bref: j'ai passé mon bac!

Ce qui veut dire que je suis de retour avec un chapitre 38 de 4000 mots environ, doit un peu plus court que les précédents ! Et je sais que vous allez me haïr, mais je repars pour trois semaine le 7 juillet.. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres à partir de cette date XD

Mais promis, je fais mon possible pour en poster un nouveau avant la date fatidique :3

Sinon.. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 38 :

Pourquoiiiiiii ? Aelita s'ennuyait. Pourquoi le Japon avait-il ses matchs en tout derniers ? Les joueurs devaient attendre dans le public, à regarder les Allemands se faire laminer par les Américains, L'Italie et l'Angleterre se battre à armes égales, et le Brésil faire avancer sur le terrain ses pauvres joueurs qui se faisaient exploser en deux temps trois mouvements par l'Afrique du Sud.

Heureusement, pour ce second tour, il fallait seulement gagner trois matchs pour passer en demi-finale. C'était moins long que d'habitude.

Le public, lui, était constitué pour la plus grande partie d'inconditionnels fans de tennis, et ils se foutaient donc totalement du nombre de matchs qu'ils verraient. Mais les joueurs, eux, devaient attendre longtemps, stresser, pour enfin jouer à leurs tours, et exploser… ou non, leurs adversaires. Même ceux qui ne joueraient pas étaient surexcités. Normal aussi, si leur équipe gagnait ce tournoi international, elle serait sacrée championne.

Les Japonais n'angoissaient pas particulièrement à l'idée d'affronter la Russie. Même si leurs matchs du premier tour avaient été très bons, selon Inui, qui s'était fait une joie de ramasser des données sur ces nouveaux adversaires, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur de Seigaku et de Hyotei. Cependant, ces propos étaient à nuancer par le fait qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas donné leur maximum histoire de ne pas dévoiler toutes leurs cartes dès le début. Mais bon.

En fait, pour tout vous avouer, ce qui gênait Aeli n'était pas particulièrement de devoir regarder une dizaine de match avant de pouvoir voir ses amis jouer. C'était plutôt Bailey, qui, assise à côté d'elle, ne faisait que lui parler. Et Hope, qui, de l'autre côté, faisait la même chose, l'empêchant de s'esquiver discrètement de siège en siège. Mais c'était quoi, ces deux filles ?! Des pots de colle ? De la super glue humaine ?

- Ta paire avec Shishido était pas mal, petite fille ! se mit à rire Bailey. Vous vous êtes juste légèrement engueulés sur le court, mais à part ça…

Hope approuva sa sœur.

- Je suis sûre qu'à Rikkai, tu trouverais une personne bien plus compétente avec qui faire une paire ! lança à son tour l'albinos.

Et Kikumaru, qui débarquait derrière et défendait sa petite protégée :

- Pas touche à Aelita-chan, elle reste à Seigaku !

Et la pauvre fillette était coincée entre ce trio de surexcités qui se disputaient. A l'aide… Les matchs semblaient s'étaler sur un temps infini, infiniiiii… Et finalement – heureusement ! – ce fut enfin au tour du Japon !

… Qui explosèrent les Russes. Rapidement. Expéditivement.

Ca n'avait rassasié personne. Momo n'avait pas laissé une seule chance à son adversaire avec des Dunk smash tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, Choutaro avait enchaîné les Scud Serve réussis, et même l'inhabituelle paire Kawamura-Oishi s'était défoulée au possible.

Quand tous furent rentrés à l'hôtel, douchés, habillés dans des vêtements propres, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon commun de l'hôte. Et explosèrent de rire. C'est vrai quoi, ç'avait été drôle ! Pauvres Russes, ils s'étaient fait démonter.

Cependant, la bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, vers 19h, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller manger…. UNE BONNE DIZAINE DE JOURNALISTES/CAMERAMAN/PHOTOGRAPHES DEBARQUA !

- Nom de Dieu… marmonna Ryuzaki-sensei, approuvée par Sakaki.

Le pire était sans doute qu'il y avait également des traducteurs. Ce qui voulait bien dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas esquiver les questions en prétextant l'incompréhension.

- _Bonsoir messieurs-dames !_ lança l'un d'entre eux, journaliste de TF1, brandissant un énorme micro qu'il s'obstinait à agiter sous le nez de Ryoma, qui commençait à être passablement énervé. _Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous accorder une petite interview ?_

Puis, sans même leur laisser le temps d'accepter, il lança sa première question, ouvrant ainsi la porte aux autres journalistes, qui commencèrent à parler également, créant une véritable cacophonie dans le petit hôtel. Et cet abruti de directeur, il ne les foutait pas dehors, non ! Ca lui faisait trop de pub.

Sakuno tira Ryoma en arrière, et il la prit dans ses bras. Fuji s'approcha pour prendre la parole. Autant en terminer rapidement.

- Bonjour. S'il vous plaît, nous sommes disposés à répondre à toutes vos questions – ou du moins une grande partie – mais il va falloir un peu de calme.

Les traducteurs parlaient rapidement pour transmettre les paroles du collégien aux journalistes français.

- _Qu'il est beau !_ cria soudain une photographe en mitraillant le pauvre Shusuke, qui fut obligé de battre en retraite.

Yuta fusilla l'adulte du regard, qui se pâma encore plus, et, ayant remarqué la ressemblance évidente des deux frères, les mitrailla ensemble.

- Silence ! Cria soudainement mais élégamment le King de Hyotei en claquant des doigts.

Ce qui marcha, on s'en doute, très bien. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, on aurait même pu entendre une mouche voler… si celles-ci n'avaient pas pris peur au cri d'Atobe.

- Chacun son tour. Moi, le King, suis disposé à répondre à toutes vos questions.

Aeli soupira bruyamment.

Suivie par Oishi. Et Kikumaru qui ricana. Lui-même imité par Momo, qui fut suivi par Kaidoh, la vipère se fendant exceptionnellement d'un sourire un brin moqueur.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, manants ?! gueula le roi.

- Rien du tout… Mada mada dane, soupira Ryoma.

- C'est juste que là t'es en train de te donner en spectacle, marmonna Yuushi en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oui, à mon avis, les journalistes français sont plus raffinés que les Japonais, et plus indépendants. Ils ne se laisseront sans doute pas faire, et tu vas être boycotté, annonça Oishi.

- Z'avez tout faux, marmonna Aelita. A votre place, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Quand les journalistes femmes sont pas des rapaces, ce sont…

- _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_ hurlèrent en chœur les jeunes femmes en tentant encore plus leur micro.

- …. Des Fangirls, soupira l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs en se bouchant les oreilles, imitées en cela par les trois quart de ses compagnons.

- _Monsieur Atobe… Vous permettez qu'on vous appelle Keigo ? Ce sera plus simple pour nous repérer, _demanda l'une d'entre elles.

- Faîtes, faîtes, répondit pompeusement le King.

- _En plus c'est drôlement chou comme nom ! _répliqua une autre.

- J'vois pas en quoi, bailla Jiro. J'suis beaucoup plus mignon que le capitaine…

- _IL EST TROP MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! _Hurlèrent alors de nouveau les jeunes femmes, provoquant un énième soupir collectif.

- _Dîtes…_ marmonna alors Aelita. _Pouvez-vous vous calmer ? Nous n'arriverons à rien comme cela. Et comme demain il s'agit de la demi-finale du tournoi, et donc de matchs importants, je pense que vous comprendrez aisément que notre équipe désire se reposer et terminer ceci le plus rapidement possible. _

- _Oooh, elle est trop mignonne ! _jubila une femme. _Eh bien ma petite, nous comprenons parfaitement. Nous allons poser nos questions gentiment et doucement. D'accord, vous autres ? _

Tout le monde hocha la tête gentiment en posant un regard compatissant sur la tête de la petite Aelita. Qui fusilla tout le monde du regard. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'est qu'on lui parle comme à un bébé !

- _De un… JE SUIS PAS PETITE. Certes, 1m36 est en dessous de la moyenne nationale – qui se situe à 1m45 pour une jeune fille de mon âge – mais c'est pas une raison pour me parler comme à une gamine. De deux, ouais, allez-y doucement. _

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fusilla à leurs tours ses camarades qui rigolaient sous cape, et partit se place à côté d'Hibiki et Sakuno, la première la dépassant de 5 bons centimètres, la seconde d'un peu moins.

…

Bon, ok, elle était petite. Mais Aelita détestait tout de même qu'on le lui signale.

Sans se soucier de l'égo blessé de la petite française, les journalistes reprirent leur interview désordonnée. Celle-ci dura très, très, trèèèèès longtemps, tellement longtemps que la PETITE Aelita s'endormit sur le canapé, de même que Jiro – ok, j'avoue, pour lui, rien d'étonnant ! - Choutaro, Yuta et Echizen. Ils furent allègrement photographiés par les intrus, et le lendemain, eurent le désagrément de se voir affichés sur le net et sur les journaux. Bah ouais, quand on dort, le portrait est pas toujours flatteur… Shishido put allègrement se foutre de la tête de son partenaire, que l'on voyait en première page du quotidien l'Equipe, effondré sur le canapé, bouche entrouverte, un peu de bave lui coulant de la bouche, la mention « L'équipe Japonaise, en bonne place dans le tournoi international, commencerait-elle à se fatiguer ?! » inscrite au-dessus. Sur le site internet du journal, les commentaires y allaient de bon train : entre les racistes, les moqueurs, les compatissants, le je m'en foutiste, les véritables amoureux du sport… y avait le choix !

« _Ahah, les Japonais ont une sale gueule mdr _»

« _Tt façon s'y ont battu notre équipe, c t k1 coud'chance ! _»

« _Arrêtez vos conneries et commencez à parler français, on pige rien à ce que vous racontez bande de débiles ! Et si c'est pour les insulter parce que vous avez la haine, vaut mieux se la fermer ! _»

« _Quel sadisme de mettre ce genre de foto !_ »

Du coup, Choutaro ne cessait de rougir de honte à chaque fois que le journal apparaissait dans les mains d'un passant, ou d'un de ses camarades.

Ensuite, ç'avait été le tour d'Echizen et Aeli d'être ridiculisé, sur le site internet du journal Le Parisien. En effet, on voyait Aelita avec son pouce dans la bouche, et Ryoma était tombé tête la première dans les coussins, et on ne voyait que ses cheveux planquant son visage. En dessous de la photo figurait la mention « Tennismen en couche-culotte et repos mérité ! ».

Echizen, persuadé qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas, était tout heureux. Cependant, le fait que des jeunes femmes le reconnaissent dans la rue comme « le mignon petit garçon japonais qui dormait » l'a rapidement fait déchanter. Aelita, quand à elle, aura bien assassiné l'abruti de journaliste qui l'avait photographiée et affichée dans cette position. Cétait tout ce qu'il y a de plus embarrassant, franchement ! Elle en venait à remercier le ciel d'avoir joué au premier tour, au moins elle avait évité les moqueries en rentrant sur le court. Bref, c'était bel et bien la grosse honte, visiblement une petite vengeance de la presse française contre ceux qui avaient éliminé leur équipe.

Malheureusement pour Ryoma, lui, il allait jouer au prochain tour. A lui les moqueries, les rigolades, et les petits regards morts de rires ! D'ailleurs, après cette écrasante soirée, et un repos bien mérité, les jeunots étaient partis pour jouer !

Les demi-finales, les demi-finales !

Yeeeah ! Italie VS Japon et USA VS Afrique du Sud, go !

Les Etats-Unis s'étaient démarqués depuis le début par leur puissance, mais l'Afrique du Sud n'était pas non plus en reste. Les Américains étaient de véritables bourrins, utilisant Jack Knife, revers à deux mains et autres coups droits dévastateur sans s'épuiser, tandis que leurs adversaires jouaient plutôt en finesse, préférant d'habiles contres et de douces amorties à ces imposantes démonstrations de force. Malheureusement, ce furent cette dernière technique qui fut vaincue, la puissante équipe américaine étant… eh bien, justement, bien trop puissante !

Passons donc aux matchs contre les Italiens. Ces derniers s'étaient ramenés sur le terrain déguisés en mafiosi, costume trois pièces et borsalino sur la tête, tout content. Les Japonais avaient de prime abord commencé à rigoler… jusqu'à ce que l'un des italiens signale la présence de bébé Ryoma aux autres, les faisant inverser leurs positions. Au tour des Italiens de se moquer…

Ryoma, qui jouait dans le premier double, alla rapidement se placer sur le terrain en entraînant son coéquipier avec lui, histoire de débuter le plus rapidement possible le match.

- 100% de chances que tu commences fort, Echizen, vu comment tu es énervé par cette photo, lâcha Inui en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, avant d'aller se placer à l'avant du terrain.

- Bingo, Inui-senpai.

Dans les gradins, Aelita, comme tous les autres joueurs, était étonnée.

- Ben… Inui-senpai et Ryoma sont en double ? Questionna la fillette.

- Ca se voit, non ? la cassa Atobe, fier et sûr de lui.

- Mais je t'emmerdgrmml, grogna Aeli, qui ne put terminer sa phrase à cause de la main de Kikumaru sur sa bouche.

- Pas de gros mots, c'est pas beau les gros mots !

- … Je reprends : Mais je t'enquiquine, oui ?! râla de nouveau la fillette avant de se mettre à bouder.

- Allons, Aeli-chan, ne râle pas et regarde donc le match, il promet d'être intéressant, murmura Sakuno, bruyamment approuvée par Hibiki qui sautait derrière.

- Intéressant parce que c'est ton petit ami qui joue. Moi, au fond, j'm'en fous !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une balle de tennis fila et alla rebondir sur le siège derrière la collégienne, la frôlant au passage.

- Geuh.

- Désolée, Aelita, ricana Ryoma. J'ai mal visé.

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses, espèce de… ! cria Aelita, rapidement bâillonnée par un Eiji sautillant.

- Hop, hop, hop, Aelita-chan, pas de gros mots, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est pas bien les gros mots ! Rigola l'acrobate.

- Ei-ji-sen-pai ! C'est Ryoma qui me provoque !

- Mais c'est toi qui a commencé. Allez, regarde donc le match !

- Eiji-senpai qui se montre raisonnable… C'est pas logique tout ça ! Vous n'êtres pas Kikumaru Eiji-senpai, se mit à délirer la petite française en pointant du doigt le rouquin des Seigaku.

- Euh, si c'est moi. Mais je te conseille de te taire parce que là…

Eiji n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà, la tête d'Aelita furibonde et surexcitée apparut sur l'écran qui rediffusait le match dans le stade, ceci suivit d'un commentaire moqueur du présentateur… « Mademoiselle pouce-dans-la-bouche semble s'être bien reposée ! ». Aelita devint instantanément rouge tomate, ce qui déclencha un concert de rire dans le public, et une nouvelle moquerie : « Ce soir, c'est tomate au dîner ! ». Retenant son envie d'adresser un geste très, très impoli au vilain monsieur, la fillette se contenta de tirer la langue, se couvrant bien involontairement encore plus de honte.

- Parce que là, tu vas te faire griller, reprit Eiji, mort de rire.

- Pour s'être faite griller, elle s'est faite griller ! se moqua Momo.

- Fsshh… Mes félicitations, notre réputation vient de tomber à zéro, souffla la vipère.

- Euh non, Mamushi, notre réputation est tombée à zéro au moment où Eiji-senpai s'est pris la chaise de l'arbitre et où Oishi-senpai lui est tombé dessus ! ricana le porc-épic.

- Pas faux, approuva pour une fois son rival.

- Oh, ça va vous deux ! râlèrent en chœur la Golden Pair.

- En tout cas, c'était bien drôle ! rigola à son tour Kawamura.

- Taka-san a raison, l'approuva l'aîné des Fuji. J'avoue que ce moment restera dans les mémoires. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais… J'ai tout filmé !

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?! gueulèrent de nouveau en chœur Oishi et Eiji.

- Ben oui, je n'allais pas louper ça, lança Fuji, son éternel et énigmatique sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Fuji est crueeeeeel, déplora Kikumaru.

- Aniki… marmonna Yuta.

- Dites donc, râla soudainement Sakaki, vous êtes priés de regarder les matchs. Vos camarades ont besoin de votre soutien !

- Non, pas du tout, ricana Ryoma en effectuant un énième service twisté.

Le score était déjà de trois jeux partout.

- Un peu quand même, non ? se moqua gentiment Choutaro.

- Chouta' a raison ! répliqua Shishido. Bougez-vous de gagner !

- 54,8% de chances que nous gagnions, lança soudain Inui, tout en continuant de jouer.

Les Japonais se regardèrent, surpris. Si peu ?! Les Italiens devaient vraiment être de très bons joueurs pour qu'ils aient « si peu » de chances de gagner. Et comme Inui était infaillible et avait récolté des données tout au long des matchs de leurs actuels adversaires, le pourcentage de chances qu'il se trompe était vraiment minime. Bon, ils avaient tout de même l'avantage selon ses pronostics, mais quand on était si prêts que ça du 50%... ça pouvait vite tourner en leur défaveur. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

L'échange suivant fut le plus long de tout le match. L'italien en face d'eux, un certain Alessandro, effectua un service avec un léger effet, mais qui n'eut pas le mérite de surprendre Ryoma, qui répliqua aussitôt avec un lob, passant ainsi le joueur au filet, Tommaso. Mais Alessandro était à l'arrière et répliqua avec un passing shot qui prit Ryoma de court, bien qu'Inui ait prévu le coup et rattrapé la balle sans aucun problème. Son coup suivant fut une amortie, qui toucha le filet et retomba juste derrière. Malheureusement, l'autre la récupéra au dernier moment, et Ryoma dut s'écarter pour ne pas se la prendre dans la tête. Eh oui, si la balle touche le corps de l'un des joueurs, il perd le point.

- Mi scuso ! S'excusa rapidement le garçon en Italien, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour un discours beaucoup plus long.

Ryoma, ayant compris que ce geste n'avait été que désespéré et non pas effectué dans le but de le blesser, adressa un signe de la tête compréhensif à son adversaire et se replaça. Pendant ce temps, Inui avait rattrapé la balle miraculeuse et l'avait renvoyée avec une telle force qu'Alessandro avait cru ne pas pouvoir la reprendre. Mais il avait pourtant réussi à la maîtriser à l'aide d'un revers à deux mains, et l'avait re-balancée tout au fond du terrain… ou avait cru pouvoir le faire, sauf que Ryoma s'était interposé et l'avait interceptée. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que le point revienne finalement aux Japonais. Au bout de quarante échanges, c'était quasiment un exploit. Le match avait duré longtemps, c'était même probablement le plus long de tout le tournoi. Et finalement, à la surprise générale, Echizen et Inui avaient été vaincus. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Excellente question. Tout semblait être allé trop vite pour les joueurs, le soleil, et la vitesse de leur adversaire rendant le match encore plus compliqué qu'à l'accoutumé. A la fin, ce n'était plus qu'une bataille de volonté, et il s'était avéré que les Japonais en avaient visiblement légèrement moins que les Italiens.

- Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, lança la coach Ryuzaki avec un sourire. Espérons que vos coéquipiers puissent rattraper le coup.

- On voit tout de même que vous n'étiez pas les plus motivés, lâcha cependant Sakaki. Echizen, tu dois pallier à ce désintérêt face à tes adversaires.

- Sakaki-sensei a raison, intervint à son tour Tezuka. Echizen, ne prends pas tes adversaires pour de la gnognotte. Ils valent plus que cela. Même l'adversaire le plus faible au monde doit capturer toute ton attention, d'accord ?

- Hm, capitaine. Compris, marmonna respectueusement Ryoma (oui, oui, c'est possible).

C'était désormais au tour de Kaidoh de rentrer sur le terrain. En passant à côté de Ryoma, la vipère ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser une petite réflexion comme à son habitude.

- Tezuka-buchou a raison, Echizen, siffla-t-il. En attendant, nous allons rattraper ta bourde, moi et les autres.

- Ce n'est pas seulement MA bourde, Kaidoh-senpai, répliqua le petit surdoué.

- Effectivement, Kaidoh, soupira Inui. J'ai surestimé mes données, et un peu l'implication de notre jeune kohai. Cela nous a également menés à notre perte. Nous sommes une paire, tu ne dois pas l'oublier.

La vipère siffla de nouveau, salua son senpai et rentra calmement sur le terrain.

C'était à son tour.


	39. Chapter 39

Me revoilàààà, avec le chapitre 39 !

Et demain, je m'en vais, alors ce sera le dernier chapitre pour trois semaines... désolée XD

Hecate : Huhuhu. Je ne vais pas trop en dire, mais oui, il y aura de la concurrence :p Pour la grande majorité des filles que j'ai introduit, d'ailleurs \o/

Je sais pas si je vais faire la même chose pour Tomoka... Elle peut être tellement chiante, que par moment je me demande qui voudrait d'elle... XD

Julie : Encore merci, contente que ce chapitre te plaise \o/

Aux nouveaux(lles) lecteurs(trices) et aux ancien(ne)s, je vous promet de continuer à faire de mon mieux pour que la fanfic vous plaise toujours autant ! Basous, passez de bonnes vacances :3

Chapitre 39 :

La vipère… perdait son match. La force de son adversaire n'était pas particulièrement écrasante, mais il avait une technique plutôt étonnante. Il semblait avoir vite compris que face à un adversaire aussi tenace que Kaidoh, envoyer des balles à gauche et à droite ne servait à rien. De plus, maintenir une pression psychologique face à la vipère était également inutile. Sa technique était plutôt l'évolution. Comme un Pokémon, en fait. Comme Pikachu.

Oui, bon, désolée pour la comparaison, j'avais pas d'autre idée ! Disons que durant tout le tournoi, Matteo, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, s'était présenté sous la forme de Pichu, la pré-évolution de la célèbre souris jaune fluo. C'est-à-dire non pas faible, mais à seulement un tiers de ses capacités. S'il avait fait preuve d'une bonne puissance, et d'un style assez intéressant, Inui avait cependant estimé qu'il n'était pas un véritable danger pour sa petite vipère préférée. Ah, si seulement il avait su à quel point il s'était trompé… Même si l'on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était vraiment sa faute, puisque Matteo avait tout le temps – et imperceptiblement – retenu sa force.

Alors quand il avait commencé à sortir de nouveaux coups que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, Kaidoh avait été le premier surpris, même s'il ne se laissait pas démonter. Mais l'évolution de son adversaire était perpétuelle, à tel point qu'il était impossible de savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir attaquer par la suite. Même Kaidoh semblait commencer à faiblir un peu, non pas physiquement, mais plutôt psychologiquement. C'est vraiment une situation instable que celle de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend.

Au vu des estimations de notre senpai à lunettes favori, il semblerait que Matteo ait désormais atteint le rang de Pikachu. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait encore évoluer vers Raichu, et donc sortir de nouveau coups. Mais cela ne pouvait être également que du bluff. Bref, en gros… C'était totalement aléatoire. Et Kaidoh l'avait parfaitement bien compris. En résultait non pas une peur, mais une petite appréhension grandissante, qui fissurait peu à peu la vipère.

Même Momo semblait surpris de voir son rival de toujours perdre peu à peu de son assurance. Nous étions à quatre jeux contre un, et le porc-épic ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haranguer Kaidoh.

- OH, MAMUSHI, REVEILLE TOI ! gueulait le garçon aux yeux violets alors que le Seigaku perdait son 5ème jeu.

- Allez, Kaidoh-senpai, allez, Kaidoh-senpai ! Cria soudainement Sakuno, pour encourager son senpai.

Ce cri fut repris par Hibiki, par Aelita, et par tous les autres, avec les variantes du style « Mamushi », « Kaoru-chan » (par Kikumaru), ou encore « Kaidoh » tout court. Seul Inui restait calme. Savait-il que la cause de Kaidoh était perdue ? Ses statistiques lui indiquaient-elles que la vipère était perdue ? Ou au contraire était-il persuadé qu'il saurait rattraper le coup ? Personne ne put le dire, et même Kikumaru, curieux, tenta d'en savoir plus :

- Nyah, Inui, pourquoi tu l'encourages pas ? Tu penses que c'est raté, hein ? Nyah !

- Hm… Laisse-lui encore quelques minutes, tu vas voir.

Et effectivement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Inui leva la main droite. Kaidoh, comprenant le signal silencieux de son partenaire de double n'étant pas sur le terrain, adressa un sourire énigmatique à son adversaire.

Et puis là, d'un coup, il se remit à y aller à fond. Imperceptiblement, il avait cessé d'utiliser ses techniques les plus efficaces. En deux temps trois mouvements, le score passa à 5-3. Aelita se tourna vers Inui, qui arborait un sourire plus que satisfait.

- Inui-senpai, toi, tu sais quelque chose.

- Oui, tu sais quelque chose, senpai ! cria Momo à son tour. Mamushi semble avoir changé ! Tu l'as échangé avec un alien, ou quoi ?

- Moi ? Je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils avant son match, ricana l'intéressé.

- Inui, tu lui as dit quoi ? Tu lui as donné une stratégie secrète ? questionna Kawamura, surpris.

- Laisse-moi deviner, murmura Fuji, son sourire collé sur le visage. Tu avais déjà compris la stratégie de Matteo, hein ?

- D'après toi, Fuji ? lui demanda le petit génie des données en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tes stats sont toujours aussi exactes, et ta capacité d'observation toujours autant développée, hein ? observa Tezuka.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai fait que les travailler, depuis ton départ. Un jour, je te vaincrai.

- Avant de parler de cela, on devrait peut-être se concentrer sur le match de Kaidoh, non ?! demanda Oishi.

- Et, Inui-senpai, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kaidoh-senpai, ordonna presque Ryoma.

Cela surprit presque tout le monde que le petit Echizen ouvre la bouche, lui qui avait passé tout le match muet, à observer son senpai.

- Tiens, tiens, le petit génie n'aurait pas compris-nyah ? questionna Eiji en lui frottant le crâne.

- Parce que toi t'as compris, peut-être ? ricana Mukahi.

- Euh…

- Bon, laissez-moi vous expliquer, soupira le fou de données en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, de nouveau. Je suppose que vous avez tous réalisé que la technique de Matteo était celle du Pokémon, non ?

- Bon ça, on a pigé, ricana Eiji.

- Sauf que de son côté, Kaidoh avait lui aussi une petite tactique que je lui avais donnée après avoir bien étudié le comportement de notre cher ami et adversaire durant ses précédents matchs. L'important était qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit au courant, pour que vos réactions restent naturelles. Ce que devait faire Kaidoh était de diminuer progressivement l'utilisation de ses coups spéciaux, et de donner imperceptiblement plus de possibilité à Matteo de marquer. C'est un jeu difficile, car on peut facilement et rapidement en perdre le contrôle et le match par la même occasion. Il faut savoir bien doser, et garder des réactions naturelles. Il aurait par exemple été étrange que Kaidoh, très endurant, soit essoufflé au bout de quatre jeux.

- Très bien, mais cela dans quel but ? demanda Aelita, ne voyant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

- Pression psychologique, Aelita-chan ! cria Kikumaru.

- Eiji a raison, approuva Taka-san. Pris à son propre piège, menant de cinq jeux à un, devant ce renversement de situation, Matteo n'en est que ben plus touché. De plus, ils ont déjà joué 6 jeux. Kaidoh a donc six autres jeux à rattraper pour vaincre son adversaire. Si son endurance le lui permet, elle ne facilite cependant pas la vie de l'Italien, beaucoup moins performant que lui dans ce domaine, comme notre fou de données l'a sans aucun doute remarqué durant les précédents matchs. J'ai juste, Inui ?

- Pas mal, Taka-san, approuva le binoclard. Tu t'améliores côté observation.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ryoma choisit de lui mettre une raquette dans la main.

- BURNIIIIIIIING, BABY ! MOI, OBSERVATION ? J'OBSERVE PAS, J'AGIS ! YEAAAAAH !

- …

- Mouais, euh, bon, encourageons Kaidoh, sourit Oishi.

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée japonaise, qui reporta ensuite son attention sur le match de la vipère. Si on pouvait appeler ça un match, puisque là, ça ressemblait plus un écrasement en règle en faveur du Seigaku.

Quand le score du match fut annoncé – un beau 7-5 –, tout le monde se mit à sauter de joie. Plus que deux matchs à gagner, on était revenus à égalité !

C'était désormais au tour d'Atobe de rentrer sur le terrain. La réaction des supporters filles fut la plus surprenante de tout le tournoi. En effet, il avait été remarqué, durant les interviews et même sur les gradins, et faut croire que les pronostics avaient prévu qu'il jouerait ce jour-là, puisqu'il fut accueilli par des banderoles où étaient écrit « Atobe-sama on t'aiiiiiiiiiiiime ! » ou autres niaiseries du genre en anglais, français, japonais, et même en allemand.

Le King, bien sûr, était on ne peut plus heureux, et gagna en confiance. Il s'avança au milieu du terrain, la main en l'air, poing fermé, tandis qu'autour, comme au Japon, les trois-quarts du public scandaient son nom. Puis il claqua des doigts, et le silence se fit instantanément. Même le commentateur français, habituellement humoristique voire carrément ironique, s'était tu. Un miracle ! Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée de faire intervenir Atobe plus souvent, histoire que l'homme se la ferme plus fréquemment ?

Peut-être que oui.

Bref, il y eut un gros blanc dans le stade, jusqu'à ce que des filles recommencèrent à crier, super heureuses. Aelita, elle ricanait. Hibiki aussi d'ailleurs.

- Il n'a pas changé, lui ! rigola Hibi.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que son truc marcherait sur un stade entier, renchérit Aeli.

- Moi non plus, l'approuva Sakuno. J'avoue être un peu admirative.

A ce moment-là, Ryoma attrapa la main de sa petite amie, qui vira au rouge pivoine. Probablement que la savoir admirative de cet arrogant King des Hyotei le rendait jaloux, même si vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais : il avait sa fierté, comme tout Echizen, tout de même !

Mais il allait quand même surveiller de près Atobe Keigo, et même tous les autres qui pourraient ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur SA Sakuno. La sienne. Sa sienne. Sa Sakuno. Point barre. Le premier qui oserait le contredire se prendrait une balle de tennis dans la tronche. Voire carrément son poing, s'il n'en avait pas sous la main.

Bref. Revenons plutôt à Atobe. Il avait tourné la tête vers Ryoma, cruellement conscient que ce dernier le fixait d'un regard mauvais. On aurait presque pu voir son aura noire se répondre dans tout le stade. Keigo-sama en ricana presque. Cette petite Sakuno pourrait peut-être lui servir pour embêter l'arrogant petit prince.

Mais là n'était pas la question, pour l'instant. Il devait se concentrer sur son match. Et sur son adversaire aussi. Adversaire, qui, d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à fulminer. Si tous les joueurs rencontrés jusqu'à présent étaient fair-play, agréables et sympathiques, ce ne semblait pas être son cas. Il se nommait Romeo, et n'avait rien du légendaire amour de Juliette. Disons plutôt, pour être polie, qu'il ressemblait à une brute épaisse, et qu'il ne correspondait pas particulièrement aux critères de beauté avec ses cheveux dressés en piques sur sa crête sur la tête, et ses innombrables piercings dispersés sur son visage.

Mais cela était cependant tout de même de mauvais augure… En effet, il faut savoir que tous les joueurs sont recrutés non seulement sur leur force, mais également sur leur physique. Lorsque des sponsors se proposent pour financer les joueurs, ils le font le plus souvent en fonction de l'impact qu'ils ont sur le public. Si ce bonhomme-là, qui était, il faut le dire, laid comme un pou, avait été recruté au détriment de l'impression qu'il ferait sur le public, ça voulait dire que sa puissance était tellement conséquente qu'il pouvait facilement compenser son apparence auprès des sponsors.

Atobe avait visiblement parfaitement compris cela, et se tenait sur ses gardes, comme le démontrait son visage devenu sérieux. Il avait en face de lui un adversaire à ne pas sous-estimer.

Puis un léger sourire arrogant apparu sur son visage, et il s'avança pour se placer au bord du terrain, afin de commencer à servir dès que l'arbitre annoncerait le début du match. Il fixa son adversaire, qui lui rendit son regard… en dix fois plus féroce. On aurait cru que le gros balourd d'en face était prêt à lui sauter dessus, et s'il l'avait vraiment fait, Atobe aurait sans doute été écrasé par son poids.

Au dîner, crêpe de King !

Hrm, hrm. Oubliez la narratrice, elle a seulement faim.

Reprenons plutôt le match. L'arbitre venait d'en siffler le début, et Keigo, bien décidé à ne pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes au début, se contenta d'un service bateau mais très précis, qui ne décontenança cependant pas son adversaire. Il la renvoya avec une force non négligeable, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu sa masse. Ce qui l'était plus, c'est la rapidité avec laquelle il se mouvait, son agilité incroyable pour son imposante carrure. Mais Atobe était loin d'être dépassé, vraiment loin de là. Il bougeait aussi rapidement que son adversaire, démontrait sa maîtrise quasi-parfaite de la balle, et ne laissait aucun écart se creuser entre lui et son adversaire. Tour à tour, ils prenaient l'avantage. On arriva finalement au tie-break. Qui fut long. Très long. Super long. Tellement long, qu'on commençait à voir certaines personnes bailler dans le public. Non pas d'ennui, car le match devenait de plus en plus excitant, mais toute cette attention portée sur les joueurs finissait par fatiguer les yeux des spectateurs. Mais une fois terminé, il y eut un instant de silence, comme si on prenait véritablement conscience de la portée de ce match, qui venait de faire pencher la balance en faveur… des Japonais.

Puis un déluge d'applaudissements les félicita pour ce beau match, même si on pouvait clairement voir sur le visage de l'italien qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Effectivement, c'était parfaitement compréhensible, vu que le point qui avait fait gagner Atobe, n'était du qu'à une faute de la part de son adversaire. Faute qu'il avait bien tenté de contester, hein, on s'en doute.

- Non posso accetare questo ! La palla non era fuori ! qu'il hurlait en italien.

L'arbitre, décontenancé – et surtout, ne pigeant rien à ce que baragouinait le joueur – ne put que lui demander de se calmer, avant d'hausser finalement la voix et de presque lui crier dessus. Comme aucun des deux ne comprenait ce que baragouinait, ils continuaient à essayer de crier plus fort l'un que l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'entraîneur italien arrive sur le terrain, attrape l'oreille de son joueur et le tire en coulisses en grommelant.

- Figlio mio, deve essere fair-play !

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Inui-senpai, qui cette fois, daigna expliquer sans qu'on ne le lui demande.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce joueur vient de se faire réprimander par son père…

- Heiiin ?! le questionna Aelita.

- Il vient de dire « Mon fils, tu dois être fair-play. »

- Waaah, mais c'est trop la honte, le pauvre…

Elle dit cela, bien que ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire un peu… et ne compatissant pas du tout au sort du jeune italien ! Il l'avait cherché après tout, et l'avait donc mérité. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. En tout cas, un petit rire parcourut les gradins : le lendemain, les japonais ne seraient plus les seuls à être raillés par les médias japonais.

En espérant que les médias en question soient plus intéressés par cette petite histoire qu'à chercher de nouveau ragots croustillants du côté des Seigaku et des Hyotei.

M'enfin, avant de se remémorer de mauvais – ou du moins, pas excellents – souvenirs (genre Aelita suçant son pouce…), et passons au match suivant. Je suis sûre qu'on ne m'en voudra pas de passer sur cette malencontreuse aventure…

(Là, vous êtes censés imaginer les regards furieux que posent sur moi nos chers amis Japonais.)

… aventure que je n'aurais visiblement même pas dû mentionner. Ahah.

Bref, bref, bref. Avant que je ne me fasse tuer, passons donc rapidement au double suivant. Applaudissez bien fort… Gakuto et Oshitari !

- Moi, ce que je comprends pas, marmonna Shishido, c'est pourquoi leur paire a pas été séparée.

- Ouaiiiis, c'pas juste ! marmonna Eiji.

Gakuto, tout content, adressa un sourire victorieux aux râleurs du dessus, qui répliquèrent en lui tirant la langue. Mais les coachs, bien décides à rigoler au dépend des deux joueurs qui venaient de s'avancer sur le court, n'hésitèrent aucunement à les rabaisser gentiment.

- En fait, c'est juste qu'ils sont inutiles quand ils ne sont pas ensemble. C'est tout, fit remarquer Ryuzaki-sensei.

Un grand éclat de rire secoua les gradins Japonais, et Mukahi rougit devant l'affront.

- 100% de chances que ce soit pour détendre l'atmosphère, annonça Inui.

- Ah, c'était une blague, hein ? Très drôle, marmonna le rouquin des Hyotei.

- … Je me suis mal fait comprendre. Cette répartie était faite pour que vous rigoliez, mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que c'était une blague. Du moins, pour Oshitari, c'en est une… Pour toi, c'est moins sûr, ricana le dataman.

Nouvel affront. Cette fois-ci, Gakuto balança carrément une balle dans la tête de l'exaspérant homme aux données, qui ne put éviter la balle à cause des gens qui l'entouraient… bien qu'ayant parfaitement calculé sa trajectoire, hein, ça on s'en doute.

Ignorant Oshitari qui retenait un petit rire moqueur, Gakuto se retourna et s'avança vers le banc… avant de percuter son futur adversaire, un géant d'environ deux mètres. Gigantesque. Bien plus adapté à un sport tel que le basket, le mec. Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, et sa main se leva, comme celle d'un adulte voulant frotter les cheveux d'un gamin turbulent. Mais quand il la rabaissa, ce fut pour la tendre au rouquin, un sourire encore plus éblouissant sur le visage. Il voulait visiblement lui serrer la main.

Gakuto hésita un instant : c'est compréhensible, non ? Un géant pareil, ça doit pouvoir vous broyer les phalanges d'une simple pression de doigt. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de lui tendre sa main gauche, avec laquelle il ne jouait pas ? Bah, il n'oserait pas lui faire mal avec des centaines de centaines de spectateurs ayant les yeux rivés sur eux. Il lui tendit sa main droite… que le géant attrapa… et porta à ses lèvres.

Le cri qu'aurait voulu produire Mukahi ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres, et il se retrouva comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans s'arrêter. Une petite rougeur était montée à ses joues. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi indéfiniment, avec sa tête de déterré, si Aeli n'avait pas cassé l'atmosphère en explosant de rire, à s'en taper sur les cuisses.

- Bwahahahaha ! Oh la tête ! Oh la tête !

Donc, visiblement, elle se foutait de sa gueule. Ouais, c'était indéniable. Mais il ne pouvait pas répliquer, puisqu'il était toujours figé sur place, muet de stupeur. Oshitari ricana, et s'approcha à son tour. Le géant se contenta de serrer la main du binoclard, avant d'adresser un clin d'œil aguicheur à l'autre :

- Sei bellissimo.

Mukahi se retira précipitamment une fois sa main libérée, se tourna, raide comme un robot, et passa devant Oshitari pour rejoindre sa place.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, et je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, et je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, et je…

- Il a dit que tu étais très beau, ricana son partenaire de double.

- AAAAAH, YUUSHI, J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS SAVOIR !

- Oooh, j'avais pas compris que c'était à moi que tu t'adressais, répliqua-t-il, toujours un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

- … Je te le ferai payer.

- En tout cas, s'ils ont voulu te perturber, c'est réussi. Sans doute avaient-ils compris que vu mon génie, une attaque psychologique telle que celle-ci ne ferait rien… Voici pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à toi, soupira le binoclard en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Oh, c'est moi le génie, ici !

- Pas de commentaire.

- Je te hais, marmonna le rouquin.

- Je sais, je sais, ricana de nouveau Yuushi.

- Oh, c'est quand vous voulez ! les interrompit Ryuzaki-sensei, leur faisant réaliser que l'arbitre aurait bien aimé donner le coup d'envoi du match.

Les Japonais s'excusèrent en s'inclinant, et partirent en courant s'installer. Avant de servir, Oshitari prit le temps de détailler subtilement ses nouveaux adversaires. Si celui de devant, qui avait ouvertement dragué Mukahi, ne détachait pas son regard de Mukahi, le receveur, à l'arrière, fixait Yuushi.

Plus petit, enfin, disons d'une taille normale, et d'un gabarit de crevette à côté de son coéquipier, il semblait défier le binoclard des Hyotei. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas se laisser démonter. Mobilisant toutes ses connaissances, il tenta de se rappeler où il avait vu pareil assortiment de deux joueurs aussi différents.

Josei Shonan.

Le nain et le baraqué.

Oshitari savait donc à peu près à quoi s'attendre de ces deux là. Le match était lancé.


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour bonjour ! Après presque un mois d'absence, me revoici avecl e chapitre 40 de cette fanfiction sur PoT ! La suite du tournoi international est là. Promis, je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! Je suis sincèrement désolée que mes chapitres perdent en longueur, mais si je veux me caler correctement sur les rebondissements et si je veux vous offrir un contenu de la meilleure qualité possible, je me dois de les rétrécir. J'espère que ça ne vous gène pas, et j'attends avec toujours autant d'impatience vos avis !

Bisous, et merci de me suivre ;D

Chapitre 40 :

Gakuto fulminait. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement il était en colère. Alors comme ça on

voulait le déconcentrer, hein ?! Cette méthode était bien peu fairplay. Il allait le leur faire payer. Et tant pis s'il ne suivait

pas la stratégie mise en place avec Yuushi durant leurs longues heures d'entrainement. Il se doutait que son camarade le

lui ferait payer à la fin du match, mais il comptait bien gagner en beauté pour contrer toute protestation quant à son

comportement inconvenant dans un match de double.

De son côté, Oshitari Yuushi était au taquet. Faut pas croire, il le connaissait bien, son partenaire ! Peut-être même mieux

que Ryou, qui le connaissait pourtant depuis plus longtemps. Il le connaissait car il avait longuement étudié son

comportement, avant leur premier match. Pas à la manière d'un Inui, notant tout ce qu'il savait, même plutôt comme un

faucon observe sa proie. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il le gardait à l'œil. Durant leur première année, le jour de son arrivée,

il avait vu Shishido et Mukahi combattre Keigo Atobe, autoproclamé "King" de Hyotei à peine entré dans cette académie. Et

il avait bien du avouer que les quelques acrobaties simplistes mais pourtant compliquées à maitriser de Gakuto l'avaient

impressionné. Alors bien sûr, pas question qu'une fois son tour venu, il se fasse avoir. Il passerait outre cette petite difficulté

passagère. Et aujourd'hui, il savait comment fonctionnait son ami.

Si LUI, le p'tit Gakuto, ne s'autoproclamait pas "génie" (comme un certain autre joueur roux de Rikkai que je ne nommerai

pas...), il était cependant évident, même si on ne le connaissait qu'en surface, que ce bonhomme avait un ego et un orgueil

plus développés que la moyenne nationale.

Et quand on fouillait plus en profondeur, on pouvait voir que sa personnalité se composait également d'une grande part de

rancune et d'un esprit de vengeance disons... Vraiment important.

En gros, après avoir vu le comportement de l'italien, et déduit (justement ou non) que vulgairement on se foutait de sa

gueule pour le déconcentrer, aucun doute qu'il allait le leur faire payer. Et le plus souvent, quand il était dans cet état

d'esprit, il bousillait le match.

Aah, ça me rappelle un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en seconde année, un match de double contre leurs senpais de troisième

année... Ikuto, un de leurs ainés les plus arrogants, l'avait provoqué... Mukahi, pensant bien faire, s'était jeté a corps perdu

dans la bataille... Massacrant au passage leur splendide combinaison... Ainsi que leurs chances de victoire, bien sûr.

Ce fut leur échec le plus cuisant, et Gakuto, après s'être fait copieusement engueuler par son partenaire et par son

capitaine qui trouvaient bien évidemment son comportement incroyablement débile, avait promis de ne pas recommencer.

Bon, on s'en doute, tête brulée comme il est, il avait recommencé. Mais heureusement, cela n'avait été que lors de matchs

sans grande importance. Et Oshitari avait eu le temps de le calmer et de lui faire entendre raison.

Mais la, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Et le match ayant débuté juste après l'affront, son partenaire n'avait pas eu le

temps de limiter les dégâts qu'avait causé cet acte à son ego.

Retour à Mukahi. Placé dans le fond du terrain, il s'apprêtait à servir, tout en fusillant l'autre géant du regard. Le géant en

question, lui, ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ses intentions meurtrières, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main

accompagné d'un sourire étincelant. Gakuto s'en étouffait presque.

Ce. Mec. Il. Allait. Le. Buter.

Il allait leur faire son service spécial Gakuto, celui qu'il venait tout juste de terminer à mettre au point ! Et que, bien sur, il

ne maitrisait pas bien. Bah ouais, ce serait pas drôle sinon !

Lançant la balle à deux bons mètres de hauteur au-dessus de sa tête, Gakuto se cambra légèrement en arrière, dévoilant

le bas de son ventre et frappa la balle de toutes ses forces, avec le côté droit de la raquette. Cela avait le don de rendre la

balle instable et de lui donner un léger effet imprévisible... Même par son lanceur. Voila pourquoi ce service n'était peut-

être pas le plus adapté pour un match de cette importance...

Maiiiiis... Ca marcha.

Ooh, eh, n'allez tout de même pas croire que Mukahi avait incroyablement bien réussi son service, hein ! Disons juste que

le receveur, autrement dit le gros balèze ayant des vues sur le rouquin, était plus absorbé par le carré de peau du ventre

de sa nouvelle muse que par la balle.

Booon. Au moins, c'était ça de gagné, hein ! La preuve que ce service était pas si inutile que ça. Mais malgré cette petite

victoire, Oshitari n'allait pas laisser son coéquipier s'en sortir ainsi pour avoir commencé dès le départ par un service étant

tout ce qu'il y a de plus foireux. Parce que si ça avait marché la première fois, pas sûr du tout que ça marche avec l'autre

joueur.

- Nom de... Gakuto ! Arrête tes conneries !

- Mes conneries ?! Mais ça a super bien marché ! Protesta le rouquin.

- Juste parce qu'il a vu ton ventre, triple buse ! Répliqua le binoclard.

- Au moins, ça a marché.

- T'as qu'à lui faire un strip-tease, si ça se trouve ça marchera tout aussi bien.

Dans le public, Sakuno, pudique, rougit à l'évocation de ce mot. Aaah, c'est beau l'innocence et la pureté... Eiji, lui, se

contenta d'exploser de rire avant de réclamer un strip-tease en sautant sur place. Son rival rouquin le fusilla du regard, et

sans un mot de plus, se replaça pour servir. En face de lui, se trouvait désormais l'autre joueur, brun et plus petit, mais à

l'air bien plus redoutable que son ami.

Et évidemment, comme l'abruti qu'on sait tous qu'il est, Mukahi refit son magnifique service. Nfufufu, comme dirait ce cher

Mizuki. Service foiré, puisqu'il termina directement dans le filet. Oshitari se prit la tête entre les mains. Certains fois

(comme aujourd'hui), il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il s'était mis en double avec cet idiot. Certes, ses acrobaties plus

les analyses du binoclard, ça marchait bien. Mais le rouquin se comportait vraiment comme un crétin fini. Désespérant.

Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Yuushi s'approcha de l'arbitre et quémanda un temps mort, qu'il lui accorda sans plus

de discussion. Puis il se tourna vers son ami, et l'apostropha.

- Mukahi. Tu. Arrêtes. Ce. Truc. De. Suite.

- Maiiiis, c'était juste une petite erreur, j'y arriverais la prochaine fois !

- Non. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Tu te rends compte que tu es en train de bousiller notre formation ?

- Alors pour le bien de TON truc, tu veux que j'arrête MON truc ? T'es pas un poil égoïste ?

- MA formation ? Mais c'est NOTRE formation, triple buse !

- Mouais...

- On doit s'en tenir à notre base. Si tu fais un service que tu ne maitrises pas bien, tu vas nous faire perdre ! Te sens-tu

capable de les regarder en face si tu perds ? Le questionna-t-il en désignant les adolescents qui regardaient le match

depuis les tribunes, un air d'inquiétude flottant au-dessus d'eux.

Mukahi passa du visage d'Atobe, terrifiant, à celui de Ryoma, qui faisait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser au match. Puis il

regarda Aelita, franchement inquiète, Sakuno et Hibiki, qui l'étaient également. Il croisa ensuite le regard moqueur de

Kikumaru, qui espérait le motiver en le narguant un peu. Oishi, la maman poule des Seigaku, l'encouragea d'un geste,

tandis que leur capitaine restait de glace. Jiro dormait dans un coin, Kabaji le surveillait, Choutaro était super surpris de la

tournure que prenait le début du match, et Shishido faisait lui aussi semblant de s'en foutre complètement. Kawamura

agitait le drapeau Japonais, Inui notait des trucs dans son carnet en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Oshitari, et Fuji

souriait, d'un sourire à la fois inquiétant... Et inquiet. Étrange mélange. Le visage des coachs semblait plus déçu qu'en

colère, et celui de Bailey exprimait une colère nuancée par un brin d'incertitude quand au destin du match.

Et Hope, elle, la frêle et petite albinos, planquée sous son ombrelle, le regardait d'un air à la fois mélancolique, inquiet et

tristounet. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il était obligé de détourner la tête. Sa nature de rouquin le faisait rougir

facilement, et comme il commençait peu à peu à tomber amoureux d'elle, ça ne faisait qu'empirer. En public, il l'embêtait, il

faisait comme si sa présence l'énervait, mais au fond, c'était que du faux. Oshitari n'avait rien remarqué - du moins il

l'espérait - et c'était tant mieux. Mais étrangement, ce match lui donnait envie de changer. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Hope.

Il allait dire à Yuushi ce qui le tracassait. Il allait lui expliquer pourquoi il faisait ce service qu'il pensait incroyable, juste pour

impressionner sa belle. Et leur paire allait repartir de plus belle.

Alors, quand Gakuto hocha la tête pour annoncer son consentement, Oshitari en sursauta presque de surprise. Il hochait la

tête ? C'était bon ? Y avait un problème, là. Gakuto qui cède aussi facilement...

Mais le rouquin avait l'air sérieux, et Yuushi ne pouvait que reconnaitre le regard déterminé qu'il voyait dans ses yeux à

chaque fois qu'il s'y mettait sérieusement. Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec son camarade pour savoir ce qui l'avait

fait changer d'avis aussi rapidement, après le match...

Ce dernier se termina rapidement. Une fois la combinaison reprise en main, la paire de Hyotei devint imbattable. Au

moment de se serrer la main, le plus petit des joueurs leur adressa un grand sourire.

- C'était un beau match. Je suis content d'avoir joué contre vous, même si on s'est fait laminer, articula-t-il en Japonais,

avec un accent à couper au couteau.

- Oui, un magnifique match ! Presque autant que tu ! Appuya son coéquipier dans un Japonais plus qu'approximatif en

prenant Mukahi dans ses bras et en le serrant contre son torse.

- Mais lâche-moiiiiii, Hope-chan va se faire des idées ! Marmonna le rouquin en tentant de se dégager.

- "Hope-chan"? Questionna Oshitari, ayant tendu l'oreille. Toi et moi, on va avoir une petite discussion...

Puis, sans attendre, il prit le bras de son ami, et le tira de force vers les vestiaires, sous le regard étonné et goguenard des

spectateurs et de leurs amis. Ils disparurent sans un mot de plus, tandis que le King de Hyotei rentrait sur place sous les

acclamations. Toujours aussi apprécié, ce gars. La caméra qui retranscrivait le match sur grand écran, fit un gros plan sur

son visage, s'attardant un instant sur ses yeux, avant de passer à la tête de son adversaire. Lui aussi était très beau et

charismatique, et avait déclenché une nuée d'acclamations lors de son entrée sur le terrain. Cheveux noirs de jais et yeux

d'un bleu perçant, il fixait Atobe d'un air arrogant et prétentieux, air que le King lui rendait bien. À croire que ces deux-là

étaient frères, ou l'avaient été dans une autre vie. Il se faisaient face, aussi étincelants l'un que l'autre, tellement qu'Aelita

avait du mal à dire lequel avait le plus d'impact sur le public. Dans les gradins où se trouvaient les Japonais, Ryoma

rabaissa sa casquette sur sa tête, marmonnant un "Ils sont trop lumineux, ça m'fait mal aux yeux" en même temps.

Jamais content, cet Echizen. Eiji avait quant à lui fait mine de revêtir une paire de lunettes de soleil, ce qui fit bien rire ses

amis, tandis que Bailey et Hope haranguaient leur cousin, lui hurlant de ne pas leur faire honte. Quelques minutes plus tard,

Alors que le match venait juste de commencer, Oshitari et Mukahi surgirent enfin dans les gradins.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?! Les questionna Shishido.

- Vous discutiez ? Ou vous faisiez la fête sans nous, senpais ? Les taquina son partenaire de double, Choutaro.

- Ça-ça ne vous concerne pas ! Hurla le rouquin en rougissant, puis lançant un regard vraiment pas discret à Hope, qui ne

s'en rendit pas compte.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que... Marmonna Kikumaru en ricanant.

- T'es amoureux de Hope-san ? Termina Taka-san avec son manque de tact habituel.

- Pas si fort, abruti ! Elle va t'entendre ! Grommela Gakuto en rougissant de plus belle.

- C'est pour ça qu'il s'est plié à mes recommandations si facilement et a fait de son mieux, pour impressionner sa petite

Hope-chan, ricana Oshitari.

- Bordel, j't'avais pourtant prévenu de rien dire ! Protesta son partenaire de double.

- De toute façon, ils avaient deviné, espèce d'andouille. Et regardons plutôt le match d'Atobe, il va nous passer un savon,

sinon. Quoi que s'il perd, c'est nous qui lui passerons un savon.

Le King, qui avait entendu cette dernière phrase, toisa Oshitari de haut, bien qu'il soit en contrebas.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre.

Et à voir son air déterminé, on le croyait bien volontiers.


	41. Chapter 41

Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 41 ! Chapitre un peu particulier puisqu'il abordera en grande partie un point de vue interne à Atobe. A quoi peut bien penser notre King ?

*imite* AHAHAHAHAHAH. Je ne pense qu'à Moi, Moi, et Mes Victoires ! Je suis le plus grand, AHAHAHAHAHAH ! *rire mégalomaniaque* *arrête*

Bon, je stoppe là, parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire assommer à coups de balles de tennis "perdues" de la part de notre King adoré...

Hecate600 : Ahah, j'espère que l'arrivée de ce chapitre et sa lecture va te rendre aussi heureuse que les précédents ;)

Julie : Aaaah, ton pauvre ordi ! Du lait dessus ! Assassin XD Sinon, ouais, je vais avoir besoin de courage pour aborder cette année scolaire... Eh, mais au fait, commence pas déjà à m'en parler, les vacances sont pas encore finies ! Je veux rester en vacanceuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh T.T

Merci à vous deux de me laisser un petit message à chaque chapitre qui sort, ça me fait toujours plaisir et me motive encore plus pour les chapitres suivants ! Merci merci !

Maintenant, place au chapitre 41 !^^

[Flashback]

- Tu mets ton pied gauche en avant, et le droit en arrière. Ta raquette doit pointer successivement le sol, puis le grillage derrière toi, puis le ciel, et enfin, tu lui fais faire une boucle derrière ta tête. Et tu frappes. Penses bien à…  
- Seriez-vous en train de me prendre pour un idiot ? demandai-je.  
- Pardon ? questionna le professeur, un air visiblement surpris sur le visage.  
- Je vais répéter, puisque votre intelligence ne semble pas être au niveau de la mienne, et que vous avez visiblement des problèmes de compréhension. Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?

Quel abruti. Il avait quoi ? Un déficit d'intelligence ? C'était un handicapé mental ou quoi ? Il me prenait pour un véritable gamin. Je n'avais peut-être que dix ans, mais j'avais déjà pratiqué le tennis. J'avais même un certain potentiel, et de l'instinct, comme me l'avait indiqué mon tout premier professeur, qui m'avait donné mon premier cours il y avait quelques années. A cet âge, qui était assez jeune, je n'avais raté que trois balles sur les centaines qu'il m'avait lancées. La façon dont il fallait frapper la balle, dont il fallait orienter la raquette. La façon dont je devais me placer, me déplacer, courir. Cela me venait instinctivement. J'avais des facilités, jamais besoin de  
véritablement m'entraîner. Alors ce mec, qui me regardait comme un demeuré, pensait m'apprendre le tennis ?  
Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un prof d'école.  
Je lui tournais le dos, retournant dans les rangs des élèves qui me regardaient comme d'habitude avec une haine indescriptible. Pour eux, je le savais, je n'étais qu'un chieur qui ne savait que râler, prendre les autres de haut, et se prendre lui-même pour la personne la plus forte de la pièce. D'un côté, tout cela n'était pas totalement faux.  
Ahah,je tiens tout de même à vous annoncer que… Je me fous complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, ces abrutis. Après tout, je suis bien au-dessus de tout cela. J'assume le fait d'être un génie, HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Le cours se termina plutôt rapidement sans que personne ne vint me dire en face que je perturbais tout le monde et que je ferais mieux de disparaître. Comme toujours, en fait. Ils sont trop lâches pour oser me faire face. Après tout, vous imaginez ? Faire face à l'héritier des Atobe, l'une des personnes les plus riches au monde. Peu de personnes en sortiraient indemnes.  
C'est là qu'ils ont tout faux en fait. Je peux le penser, puisque personne ne m'entend. Je n'ai que de la gueule, comme disent les adultes. Après, ce n'est pas comme si mes parents me prêtaient la moindre attention. J'avoue  
que de temps en temps, j'ai même du mal à me souvenir de leurs visages. Bref. On s'en fout. En tout cas, moi je m'en fous. J'ai leur fric, c'est tout ce qui compte.

…

C'est bon, faîtes pas ces têtes effrayées, et révoltées, c'était une blague. Les riches n'ont-ils pas le droit de faire de l'humour, de temps en temps ?  
Bien sûr que j'aimerais bien voir plus mes parents. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis entouré de personnes que j'apprécie et qui m'apprécient. Du moins je crois. Ou j'espère. A moins qu'elles ne soient à mes côtés que pour  
l'argent. Ce qui est possible également, hein. En tout cas, je devrais cesser de remémorer d'aussi mauvaises pensées, et me concentrer sur ma fin de journée, qui s'avérait plutôt bonne. En effet, j'avais un match à jouer  
juste après les cours. Une finale, un match où je pourrais encore une fois me vanter de mes incroyables capacités au tennis. Un match où mes parents, de nouveau, ne seraient pas présents. Mon adversaire serait un fils de  
pauvre, un pauvre hère, même pas bon en cours, qui n'était pas dans mon école. Il n'avait pas mon charisme, mes compétences. Ca promettait d'être facile.

[Fin du flashback]

Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à des conneries comme un jour quelconque de l'année de mes dix ans ? Je vous le demande. Je suis en face d'une personne éclatante, certes moins que Moi, mais tout de même, et je devrais me  
concentrer sur le match qui pourra peut-être nous apporter la victoire. Non… Le match qui nous apportera la victoire, c'est certain. Je ne dois rien laisser paraître de mes émotions intérieures sur mon visage. N'est-ce pas comme ça que j'ai toujours fait ? Prétention, confiance en soi, arrogance. C'est ce que je dois faire. En haut, dans ces gradins inconfortables indignes de ma personne, me regardaient ceux que je devrais appeler "mes camarades", visiblement inquiets de mon sort. Ben tiens. J'avais envie de leur crier de faire confiance en ma grandeur, mais je me retins. Le match commençait. Comme à chaque fois que je devais servir, je suis parti me placer sur la ligne de fond.  
Pied gauche en avant, pied droit en arrière, et je tire. Celui en face de moi ne se laisse pas démonter. Mais je ne me ferai pas avoir facilement. Trois pas à droite, un en avant, raquette orientée vers le haut, frapper la balle avec tel ou tel effet…  
Être un génie paraît facile pour les gens. On nous envie, on veut notre position, notre facilité à apprendre. Mais ce n'est pas simple. Avez-vous déjà connu la difficulté, la peur de décevoir ? J'y suis confronté tous les jours. Par un coup de chance, je n'ai ni frère ni sœur qui pourraient pousser ceux qui m'entourent à nous comparer. D'un autre côté, être le seul enfant de mes parents me pousse à faire de mon mieux pour ne pas les décevoir. Quand j'en aurai l'âge, j'hériterai de l'entreprise familiale. En attendant, je dois faire de mon mieux. Mais qui peut comprendre ça, je vous le demande ? Qui a ma position ? L'un d'entre vous sait-il ce que ça fait de devoir tenir la comparaison avec tout le monde ?! L'un d'entre vous connaît-il cette souffrance de devoir faire de son mieux ?!  
L'un d'entre vous peut-il savoir ce que ça fait de se cacher derrière un masque ?!  
Parce que vous pensiez que la seule chose dont j'étais capable, c'était faire applaudir tout le monde et claquer des doigts ? Pour qui me prenez-vous, hein ? Allez crever. Ouais, je garderai mon masque. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je suis plus que ça. Un jour, je le montrerai. Je vous le montrerai. Je vous le montrerai à tous. Vous comprendrez qui je suis réellement.

POINT DE VUE OMNISCIENT

Atobe tomba à genoux. Le stade retint son souffle. Les joueurs Japonais en restèrent ébahis. C'était terminé.  
C'était fini.

- T'ES CON DE NOUS FAIRE DES PEURS PAREILLES, ESPECE DE NARRATRICE A LA NOIX ! Hurla soudainement Jiro, qui s'était réveillé sous le coup de la tension. Je veux bien croire que t'as pété les plombs à force d'être sur le  
qui-vive en regardant AKB0048, et après avoir couru pendant une heure après une balle, mais de là à employer un ton aussi terrifiant et angoissant pour nous annoncer que le capitaine a finalement gagné, ça va pas l'faire !  
- Jiro ? T'es sûr que ça va ? le questionna Mukahi, un air un peu étonné sur le visage.  
- Il a sûrement fait un mauvais rêve, annonça Inui en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Et il s'est mis à parler tout seul, pensant être encore dedans.

Veuillez m'excuser, désolée, désolée, désolée ! J'voulais juste vous faire une petite peur. C'est réussi ? J'espère !  
Bref. Reprenons là où nous en étions. Donc, Atobe tomba à genoux, le stade retint son souffle et les joueurs Japonais restèrent ébahis, avant de gueuler de joie. Le King avait gagné ! L'équipe Japonaise avait gagné !

- ON VA EN FINAAAAALEUH ! hurla Aelita toute heureuse.

Il faut avouer que ça s'était joué de peu. La dernière balle avait été décisive, le King ayant réussi à effectuer un service assez… eh bien, disons étonnant, puisqu'il avait été tout simple. Depuis le début du match, Atobe n'avait fait aucun service simpliste, utilisant à chaque fois une technique spéciale, ou tout autre effet. Alors quand il avait fait le service qu'on apprend aux débutants, son adversaire s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

- Ce professeur n'était peut-être pas un abruti finalement, marmonna Atobe pour lui-même, repensant à cet homme qu'il avait envoyé balader étant plus jeune. Il faut bien connaître toutes les bases dans un match de cette  
ampleur.

[Flash back]

Le jeune Atobe était à genoux, dans le stade, de la même manière que pour ce match d'ampleur internationale.  
Sauf que là, c'était réel. Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu sur un service à effet. Dans sa tête, dansaient les mots de son professeur, ceux qu'il lui avait dit à peine quelques heures plus tôt, en cours de sport, pour lui apprendre à servir correctement.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu ainsi ? Etait-ce un sale tour du destin ? Etait-ce pour le punir de son arrogance ? Cette défaite était-elle une leçon donnée par les Dieux du tennis ? Stupide. Idiot. Improbable. Ce  
n'était tout simplement pas possible. Ca n'existait pas, les Dieux du tennis. Pourtant, sa défaite était inéluctable, elle était bel et bien là, il ne pouvait que la constater et pleurer dessus.  
Alors Keigo Atobe releva la tête, et jura qu'il ne perdrait plus de cette manière, qu'il ne perdrait plus d'une façon aussi lamentable. Et, lui, doté d'un don pour le tennis, se mit à l'étudier sérieusement. Même avec ses  
prédispositions, il venait de comprendre que le travail avait une grande part dans les victoires.

[Fin du flash back]

Keigo se releva, peu satisfait de son match. Ses pensées avaient tout le temps vagabondé jusqu'à ce fameux jour, cette fameuse défaite qui avait changé sa perception des choses. Il s'était dit la même chose en arrivant face à l'autre charismatique bonhomme italien.  
"Je vais gagner."  
"Je vais gagner, ça paraît évident."  
Il s'était rappelé ce jour humiliant, ce jour où il avait perçu les gens chuchoter dans son dos.  
"Le fils Atobe a perdu."  
"Alors comme ça, il n'a que la frime pour lui. Aucune réelle compétence."  
Et il avait de nouveau compris son erreur. N'avait-il donc pas mûri, pour avoir presque reproduit l'erreur de son enfance ?  
Il se tapota les joues : heureusement qu'il avait gagné, sinon, toute l'équipe en aurait pâti. De nouveau, il jeta un œil à ses camarades. Ses compagnons. Et il se dit que finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être tous pas aussi idiots qu'ils en avaient l'air. Cette agaçante française, qui criait au moindre truc et s'énervait pour rien, n'avait pas de don particulier pour le tennis, il le savait. Il le voyait à ses gestes parfois hésitants. Ses débuts avaient dû être compliqués, mais elle avait persisté. Il l'admirait un peu. C'était comme pour Kawamura. Bien qu'il ne le montrât  
pas, ce jeune homme excitait sa curiosité. S'il était arrivé jusque là, c'était sans aucun doute dû aux encouragements de ses amis. Lui non plus n'avait aucun don. Ces deux là, il les trouvait cent fois plus méritants  
que lui, même ça non plus, il ne le montrait pas. Il y en avait d'autres qu'il enviait. Jiro, par exemple. Toujours à dormir, mais n'oubliant jamais comment jouer au tennis. Lui aussi était un génie. Et plus intelligent qu'Atobe, comprenant ses erreurs après une défaite, ne se laissant pas démonter, rien de tout cela. Keigo, après une défaite, perdait souvent son sang-froid, bien que depuis un ou deux ans, il parvenait plus ou moins à se  
maîtriser. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme s'il perdait souvent, hein !

Laissant toutes ces pensées derrière lui, Atobe Keigo-sama rejoignit les vestiaires, où une foule de filles s'était regroupée. Foule de filles qui se mit à gueuler quand elle le vit arriver. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, on lui attrapa le poignet gauche et on l'embarqua. La personne qui le tirait ressemblait étrangement à… son adversaire ?!

- HAYAKU, KANOJO-TACHI ARE COMIIIIIIIIIING !

Atobe fronça les sourcils : ce mec mélangeait l'anglais et le japonais, probablement parce qu'il n'avait que des rudiments de la langue maternelle du King. Dans un langage compréhensible pour nous, pauvres lectrices, ça donnait "Vite, les filles arriiiiiiivent!".  
Effectivement, quand il tourna la tête, il put voir une troupe enragée courir vers eux. Il y en avait une qui était tellement près qu'elle parvint presque à attraper la manche du survêtement d'Atobe, qui accéléra le pas.

- Where are we going like this ? demanda-t-il calmement. (Et on va où comme ça ?)  
- I don't know, but I think it's good idea to find an empty room ! (J'sais pas, mais ce serait une bonne idée de trouver une pièce vide !)

Heureusement, les deux garçons n'eurent pas à faire ça, puisque des agents de sécurité arrivèrent devant eux pour leur prêter main forte.

…

…

Attendez une minute.

…

Des agents de sécurité aux couleurs italiennes et japonaises, il y avait de ça, dans le stade ?

…

Qui plus est, des agents de sécurité avec des raquettes et des balles de tennis, c'est crédible, ça ?

- Vous deux, baissez-vous !

Sans hésiter, et ayant reconnu la voix de son agaçante cousine Bailey, qui était morte de rire derrière la rangée de prétendus "agents de sécurité", Atobe attrapa le poignet de son ancien adversaire et le força à se baisser.  
Immédiatement, une dizaine de balles de tennis passa au-dessus de leur tête, à vitesse suffisamment lente pour ne blesser personne, mais assez rapide pour les faire reculer sous l'assaut.

- On n'a presque plus de balles, bougez-vouuuuuuuuus ! cria à son tour Aelita, qui enchaînait les balles à une vitesse stupéfiante, à tel point qu'on ne voyait presque plus qu'une silhouette flou en train de faire des moulinets avec le bras droit.

Le King releva de force l'italien, qui n'y pigeait visiblement plus rien, et slaloma entre les balles qui volaient, quand l'une d'entre elles vint s'écraser sur son visage. Il lui était impossible de savoir qui était le coupable, mais disons qu'au vu du sourire moqueur qu'avait Echizen Ryoma sur le visage, il n'était finalement pas si difficile que ça de deviner qui avait fait le coup… huhuhu. Atobe se jura qu'il lui ferait la peau, et ce dès qu'il le pourrait !  
Ils passèrent finalement derrière la ligne protectrice… qui se rompit aussitôt et se barra en courant avec les fugitifs. Les filles derrière mirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits… minutes durant lesquelles le troupeau de joueurs avait disparu dans un bruit à faire pâlir une dizaine de formule 1.

Une fois en sécurité dans les vestiaires fermés à clé, Atobe fusilla Aelita, qu'il devinait être l'instigatrice de ce plan foireux (qui d'autre, je vous le demande…), avant de lui gueuler dessus.

- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE C'ETAIT, CA ?!  
- Ben, on voulait vous attendre dans les coulisses, mais y ait déjà toutes ces filles… On a deviné que vous alliez avoir des problèmes… alors j'ai proposé ça ! marmonna la fillette, morte de rire.  
- T'es vraiment trop débile, c'pas possible ! Tu les as forcés, non ? Personne de censé n'aurait pu accepter un plan aussi débile !  
- Ca a été approuvé à l'unanimité ! explosa soudainement Ryoma, se foutant ouvertement de la gueule du capitaine des Hyotei.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, et avant qu'Atone ne put commettre un génocide, tous les joueurs furent appelés pour saluer. Les Japonais accédaient à la finale !


	42. Chapter 42

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 42 !

Un chapitre juste "légèrement" délirant, où je laisse de côté le tournoi... J'espère que vous rirez bien XD

**Eclipse1995 :** Eh eh, C'est fait pour que vous rigoliez, ce passge avec les groupies qui leur courent après XD

Même moi j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant :p

**Hecate** : Je suis contente que le POV d'Atobe t'ait plu... J'avoue que sur le coup, quand je l'ai écrit, je n'étais pas trop sûre de mon coup XD

Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait rire au point de tomber de ton lit... Cette fois-ci je vais te prévenir, tient toi à quelque chose, parce que ça va recommencer XD

**Julie **: merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire autant que les autres... ;D

Chapitre 42 :

Aujourd'hui était le jour de repos des joueurs. En effet, les deux équipes finalistes bénéficiaient d'un jour pour se préparer au dernier jour du tournoi, le plus important. Et donc, pour prendre des forces, tous décidèrent d'aller manger le midi dans un fameux restaurant de Paris où l'on pouvait déguster… uniquement des pâtisseries venant de tous les pays du monde !

Ce restaurant avait été approuvé à l'unanimité par une bande de Japonais affamés, qui arrivèrent comme une horde d'éléphants dans la salle principale, sous le regard surpris et limite choqué des serveuses. Le buffet à volonté placé en plein centre de la salle faisait de l'œil aux adolescents, qui commençaient presque à baver de bonheur.

Le groupe fut placé dans une pièce à part, car déplacer les tables et les chaises pour faire une tablée suffisamment grande prenait trop de place.

Aelita engloutit une bonne dizaine de cupcakes. Atobe flancha devant millefeuilles et chou à la crème. Ryoma, lui, se contenta d'engloutir beignet à la pêche sur beignet à la pêche. Momoshiro déplora l'absence de burger, mais se rattrapa sur les éclairs au chocolat. Il piqua le dernier présent sur le buffet sous les yeux de Kaidoh, ce qui déclencha une énième dispute, comme d'habitude. On passa à deux doigts de la bagarre par la présence d'une serveuse intelligente qui se dépêcha d'en ramener. Les pauvres pâtissiers à l'arrière devaient carburer à fond !

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à qu'une serveuse rapporte à Aelita le verre de jus d'ananas qu'elle avait commandé. Assoiffée, la jeune fille l'attrapa et le vida cul-sec. Personne ne le remarqua sur le moment, mais son visage devint tout rouge, et elle vacilla légèrement sur sa chaise. Puis elle recommença à manger comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce que Kaidoh et Momo recommencent à se bagarrer, et que Kaidoh balance un verre d'eau à son éternel rival… qui bien sûr, l'évita. N'ayant pas atteint sa cible, l'eau s'écrasa, comme on s'en doute, sur la personne derrière, qui n'était autre que Aeli.

Qui se tourna vers son senpai, un air peu amène sur le visage.

- Senpai…

- Oh, désolé, marmonna la vipère en lui tendant une serviette.

- Z'ALLER CREVER POUR AVOI' FAIT C'T'AFFRONT A… *hips* MA GRANDEUR !

Sakuno en hoqueta de surprise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie d'être aussi directe et irrespectueuse envers ses aînés. Echizen était lui aussi surpris. Atobe fusilla la jeune française du regard, ayant remarqué l'horrible imitation qu'elle venait de faire de lui.

- INCLINEZ-VOUS DEVANT MA SUPREMATIE, MWAHAHAHAHA !

- Ca y est, elle pète les plombs, soupira Oshitari en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Aelita, l'appela Inui.

- Oui *hips*, grand maître ?

- Elle vient vraiment de l'appeler « grand maître » ? questionna Bailey, pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu.

- Oui, confirma sa sœur.

Inui ignora cette désignation et lui tendit un truc qui ressemblait à un étrange ballon.

- Souffle là-dedans, je te prie.

- A VOS ORDRES ? MON *hips* COMMANDANT !

Elle attrapa le truc et tenta de le porter à ses lèvres, mais dû s'y reprendre à cinq fois avant d'y arriver. Pendant ce temps, le reste des adolescents la regardaient, affligés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Interrogea Jiro, qui venait de sortir de ses rêveries.

- Mon hypothèse va bientôt être confirmée, lui annonça Inui en regardant Aelita souffler dans l'étrange ballon.

- C'EST TOUT VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT, gueula Aelita, toute heureuse. J'AI GAGNE *hips* QUOI ?!

- Le droit de te dessouler.

- Se dessouler ?! cria Sakaki-sensei. Mais elle n'a pas bu d'alcool !

- Au vu de l'odeur de son verre, marmonna Oshitari en le reniflant, je ne peux que supposer qu'elle vient d'engloutir cul-sec du whisky.

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Hurlèrent en chœur les élèves Japonais.

- Bah ouais. L'éthylotest est positif.

Aelita leur adressa un sourire totalement niais, comme si elle se trouvait au paradis.

- Gouzi, gouzi, gouzi ! Commença-t-elle alors à crier en tirant les joues de Ryoma.

- Mais lâche-moi, espèce de folle ! cria ce dernier en la repoussant.

Pas ébranlée pour un sou, la noiraude se tourna vers Fuji et lui attrapa les cheveux.

- Fuchi Chuchuke-chenpaiiiiiiiiiii ! Ch'veux voir un'ourch !

- Un… un ourch ? la questionna Fuji, un peu paumé, et tentant de lui faire lâcher ses cheveux.

- Un… un'ourch qui tombe ! Huhuhuhuhu ! expliqua la gamine en hochant la tête plusieurs fois.

- Oh, elle doit parler de l'Higuma Otoshi, rigola Kawamura.

- Oui, 'fin là on est dans un restaurant, donc je vais éviter, se mit à rire à son tour le prodige, qui avait réussir à la faire le lâcher.

Devant le refus de son senpai de lui montrer son fameux coup, Aelita se précipita à quatre pattes vers Shishido et lui sauta sur le dos.

- Coupain grognooooon !

- Grognon ? J'vais t'en foutre, moi, des « grognons » ! Lâche-moi, espèce de sangsue !

- Changchue, changchue ! Répéta la bourrée en s'agitant.

- La vache, t'es lourde ! Que quelqu'un la fasse descendre de mon dos ! Protesta Shishido.

Atobe claqua des doigts, et Kabaji, obéissant à son ordre silencieux, attrapa Aelita pour la charger sur son épaule. Celle-ci se mit à s'agiter, battant vainement des bras et des jambes pour se libérer.

- Uss. J'en fais quoi ?

- Continue de la porter. Il faut trouver un moyen de la dessouler.

- Je propose qu'on l'assomme à coups de poêle, marmonna Ryoma, qui n'avait pas oublié que sa camarade lui avait tiré les joues.

Soudainement, Oishi se manifesta. D'ailleurs, personne ne trouve bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté plus tôt ? Pour une mère poule de Seigaku, c'est assez étonnant. Soit il mettait du temps à comprendre de quoi il retournait – et pour que ce soit le cas, il aurait fallu qu'il soit vraiment con …

Soit il était en train d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour exploser.

En fait, à voir sa tête rouge de colère, il n'était pas difficile de pencher plutôt pour la seconde solution.

- ON PEUT M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI S'EST PASSE, HEIN ?!

- T'as pas encore compris, Oishi ? Se moqua Eiji, même s'il savait que son partenaire de double avait parfaitement pigé de quoi il retournait. Tu es vraiment long à la détente, hein !

- Non, Eiji. J'ai parfaitement compris que notre chère kouhai est ivre. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi !

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'elle a bu de l'alcool ? ricana à son tour Mukahi, suivi par le rouquin des Seigaku.

- Vous êtes un duo de comiques, tous les deux, hein… marmonna Oishi, qui bouillait. Où est la stupide serveuse qui a filé du whisky à notre précieuse petite kouhai !

- « précieuse », « précieuse »… tout dépend du point de vue ! grogna le King.

- Toi, le King de pacotille, la ferme ! Et maintenant… OU EST CETTE INCAPABLE ?! hurla Oishi.

- « King de pacotille » ?! Kabaji, attrape-le !

Kabaji, un peu paumé, se demanda ce qu'il devait faire d'Aelita : il ne pouvait pas porter les deux en même temps, mais Atobe ne lui avait pas dit de la poser. Que devait-il faire ? Il lança un regard terne à Atobe, qui laissa échapper un long, looooooong soupir.

- Pose l'autre idiote, abruti !

- Uss.

Aeli se retrouva de nouveau sur les fesses, et ce fut cette fois Oishi qui prit place sur l'épaule du géant.

- Atobe, dit à ton sbire de me lâcher !

- Peut-être que si tu t'excuses en disant « Ô grand Atobe, suprême King, aurais-tu la gentillesse de demander à cet abruti de me poser délicatement à terre ? », je ferai un effort, manant !

- Plutôt crever ! annonça Oishi d'un air résolu.

De son côté, Aelita avait sauté sur Choutaro, et s'occupait à lui barbouiller le visage avec de la crème pâtissière. Le pauvre n'osait pas la repousser, et se retrouva rapidement avec une barbe, des moustaches de chats et des gros sourcils, ce qui fit bien rire Mukahi et Jiro, qui ne se privèrent pas de se moquer de lui.

Sakaki-sensei et Ryuzaki-sensei n'y pigeaient plus rien, les filles ne savaient pas comment arrêter leur jeune amie, et Tezuka du prendre les choses en main pour rétablir le calme.

- NE VOUS RELACHEZ PAS !

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle… jusqu'à ce qu'Aelita lâche soudainement Choutaro pour foncer – toujours à quatre pattes, bien sûr – vers son capitaine.

- Cap'tain… Glaçoooooooooon !

Tezuka Kunimitsu le terrifiant vira au blanc.

- Si Aelita utilise ce surnom, je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule à le faire… DE QUI VIENT-IL ?! Cria le capitaine des Seigaku, profondément agacé, fusillant ses joueurs du regard.

Un air angélique sur le visage, Aelita pointa du doigt Kikumaru.

- Kikumaru… commença Tezuka sur un ton glacial. Il paraît que les gens ivres disent la vérité. Tu me feras cent tours dans le couloir de l'hôtel !

- Quoi ?! protesta l'acrobate. C'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

- Je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs, même tarif pour tout le monde !

- Je suis pas sûr qu'Aelita soit en état de courir, soupira Kawamura en désignant sa kouhai, qui se roulait désormais par terre en miaulant puis aboyant tour à tour.

- Miaou… Wouaf. Miaou… WOUAF !

- On peut en profiter pour l'interroger, non ? ricana Eiji. Alors, Aelita-chan… Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ?

- Nan, ch'uis pas une peureuse ! répliqua la fillette.

- L'alcool la rend sourde, je crois… ricana Ryoma.

- Non, banane ! Amoureuse… A-mou-reu-seuh. Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ? Articula Eiji.

- Vouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! approuva-t-elle.

- Ah, et de qui ? Demanda Shishido, curieux, mais surtout jaloux.

- De… luiiiiiiiiiiii ! cria son ex-future-petite amie en désignant… Bailey, qui pouffa.

- Je crois qu'il y a comme une erreur, se mit à rire la jeune demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

- Ah voui, approuva Aeli en hochant la tête. Alors...

Aelita tourna comme une toupie sur elle-même.

- Je suis amoureuse de lui !

Là, son doigt désignait sa coach.

- Elle dit un peu n'importe quoi, là, non ? s'interrogea Mukahi.

- On dirait bien, soupira Sakuno.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une serveuse arriva dans la salle :

- Nous avons entendu des bruits, y aurait-il un problème ?

- Un peu ouais ! gueula Oishi en désignant Aelita qui faisait la toupie en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! questionna la jeune femme, surprise.

- Il se passe qu'une de vos abruties de ses collègues a servi un verre de whisky à une gamine de douze ans ! cria Sakaki-sensei d'un air sérieux.

- Impossible. Aucune d'entre nous ne serait assez bête pour faire une erreur pareille.

Cette fois, ce fut Ryuzaki-sensei qui prit la parole, fusillant dans le même temps la jeune femme du regard.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que si, lâcha la vieille femme d'un ton cinglant.

Aelita continuait encore une fois de faire des bêtises. En ce moment, elle rigolait comme une folle, à tel point que Bailey et Hope ne craignaient qu'elle s'étouffe. Ce qui arriva bien sûr. La petite française commença à tousser, sans cesser de rire cependant. En gros, ça faisait pas bon ménage. Heureusement, Eiji n'eut qu'à lui donner une grande tape dans le dos pour qu'elle cesse.

Elle s'allongea alors par terre et se mette à dormir.

La dispute continua entre les professeurs et les serveuses sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et quand elle se réveilla… soit trois heures plus tard, elle souffrait d'un magnifique mal de tête.

- J'ai mal au crâne… J'ai la bouche pâteuse… Je me souviens plus de ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi… marmonna la fillette.

- On appelle ça la gueule de bois, sourit Fuji, assis à côté d'elle.

- Pas possible, j'ai pas bu.

- Une serveuse t'a filé un verre d'alcool au lieu de ton jus d'ananas.

- … J'ai rien fait comme connerie, hein ?

Fuji fit semblant de réfléchir, son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

- Euh… A part me tirer les cheveux, miauler, aboyer, barbouiller de crème le visage de Choutaro, faire « gouzi, gouzi » en tirant les joues à Ryoma, appeler Inui « grand maître », imiter Atobe, me demander de te montrer un ours qui tombe, sauter sur le dos de Shishido et le traiter de grognon, faire la toupie, traiter Tezuka de « Cap'tain Glaçon, annoncer que tu es amoureuse de Bailey et de Ryuzaki-sensei et faire la toupie… tu n'as pas fait grand-chose.

Le prodige éclata de rire devant l'air déconfit d'Aeli.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a pensé à filmer ou prendre de photos, et rien de tout cela ne sera ébruité.

- Beuheuheu…

- En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, car demain, les profs décideront au dernier moment de te faire jouer… ou non. Alors reprends des forces et prépare ton discours pour les convaincre !

La jeune fille soupira et remonta sa couverture sur sa tête. Quelle galère, cette journée !


	43. Chapter 43

Désolée, voilà un chapitre à mes yeux un peu moins in téresant que les précédents... Mais il me fallait quelque chose à caler entre notre petite Aelita bourrée et l'arrivée au stade XD

Alors voilà o/

Bon, j'espère que votre rentrée à tous et à toutes s'est bien passée, et je maudis les plus âgés qui ne rentrent que la semaine prochaine, voir dans deux semaine (ma chère petite bêta-lectrice... sache que je te hais T.T)

Et maintenant, réponse aux com' o/

Hecate : Yeah, mission réussie XD

OUais, écrire en se marrant n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire... QUad je relisais mon chapitre, j'étais morte de rire toute seule dans ma chambre... même qu'à un moment, ma mère est montée pour me demander ce qu'il m'arrivait XD

J'ai pas osé lui avouer que j'écrivais des choses tellement stupides que ça me faisait rire, huhu x)

Eclipse1995 : Bon bah comme ça on est deux \o/

TEAM FUJI-SAMA EN FORCE, YEAH 8D

Julie : Quoi, j'ai encore fait tomber quelqu'un à cause de mes chapitres ?Je vais bientôt devenir une tueuse en série si ça continue XD

Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas vous ouvrir le crâne en tombant, c'est tout, ok ? XD

Allez ! Place au chapitre, et à la prochaine ;D

Chapitre 43 :

- Coach ! Je suis en pleine forme ! gueula Aelita en dévalant les escaliers en courant… avant de se casser la figure sur les dernières marches.

Eiji et Mukahi éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, tandis que la jeune fille se relevait prestement, se mettant à courir de nouveau pour aller soutenir sa position auprès de ses professeurs. Elle ignora totalement les deux rouquins sur le moment, mais se jura intérieurement qu'un jour elle le leur ferait payer. Et de la façon la plus sadique qu'il soit, huhuhu.

Elle avalait les couloirs, manqua de percuter Tezuka qui sortait de la salle à manger, et débarqua dans cette dernière, se jetant littéralement sur les coachs.

- Coach, je peux jouer, aujourd'hui ! Je suis en pleine forme !

- Aelita… commença Sakaki-sensei, avant d'être interrompu par la jeune fille.

- Je vous le jure ! Vous savez bien que je ne mettrais pas l'équipe en péril juste pour jouer ! Et là, je sais que je ne serai pas un poids !

- Mais, Aelita… essaya à son tour de dire Ryuzaki-sensei.

- Coachs, s'il vous plaît !

- Aelita, marmonna Ryoma, visiblement mal réveillé. T'es encore en pyjama, c'est ce que les profs essayent de te dire.

- …

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Certes, elle était en pleine forme. Certes, elle s'était bien reposée. Certes, elle pouvait jouer. Mais peut-être aurait-elle dû enlever son pyjama rose parsemé de fraises, avant d'aller plaider sa cause auprès de ses professeurs adorés…

- Je… Je reviens ! cria la jeune fille, rouge de honte.

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, où elle retrouva les autres filles, mortes de rire.

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir, tout de même ! grommela Aeli devant une Hibiki morte de rire.

- T-tu es partie t-trop vite, rigola Sakuno.

La jeune fille fonça récupérer des fringues dans sa valise… qu'elle trouva vide. Elle se tourna vers les autres filles, qui étaient mortes de rire et prêtes à s'étouffer, et les fusilla du regard.

- OK. Qui a planqué mes fringues, que je la tabasse à mort ?questionna Aeli avec un regard digne d'une tueuse en série élevée par la meilleure famille d'assassins du monde.

Elle s'approcha d'Hibiki, qui recula en pouffant. Puis, sans préavis, elle se jeta sur elle et commença à la chatouiller.

- Avoue, je sais que c'est toi !

- Ouiiii ! C'est moiiiiiiiiiiii ! Lâcheuh-moiiii, j'étouffeuh ! Geuh-euh-euh !

Sur la demande de sa jeune amie, Aeli se stoppa, et Hibiki put désigner le placard, dans lequel la française retrouva ses affaires. Elle fusilla les deux filles du regard, se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse, et enfila la première chose qui vient, à savoir… ben, son survêtement. Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle partit en courant vers la salle à manger. Quand elle y pénétra, elle vit le regard insistant de sa coach qui lui disait « tu rentres calmement, tu prends à manger, et tu viens t'asseoir à notre table. Le tout en silence et sans courir partout ou t'es morte. ».

Aelita déglutit et alla attraper un plateau, qu'elle remplit de nourriture. Trois croissants, deux pains aux amandes, un pain au chocolat, un pain au raisin, un bol de riz gluant avec de la sauce soja, un morceau de pain perdu, une assiette avec un œuf au plat, du bacon et deux petites saucisses, mais également du porridge dans lequel elle avait mélangé de la poudre d'amandes et plein de miel. Elle arrivait presque au niveau de Momo, là.

M'enfin, passons. Une fois toute la nourriture qu'elle voulait engloutir entassée sur son plateau, elle se dirigea CALMEMENT vers Sakaki-sensei et Ryuzaki-sensei, qui la regardaient comme un monstre.

- Ben quoi ? demanda la fillette.

- Tu vas manger tout ça ? répliqua la coach.

- Ben oui. J'ai faim, moi.

- On voit que t'es en pleine croissance, grommela Sakaki-sensei à son tour.

- Bon, tu manges, et on parle ensuite, marmonna la vieille dame.

- On peut pas plutôt parler en mangeant, coach ? demanda Aelita avant d'engloutir son bacon. Sinon, on finira jamais !

- Très bien. Alors, pourquoi devrions-nous te laisser jouer ? Après une buverie comme la tienne, tu ferais mieux de dormir !

- J'ai dormi. Hier après-midi, mais aussi cette nuit. J'ai dû dormir environ quatorze heures complètes. Je suis en pleine forme ! Et je veux mener l'équipe à la victoire.

- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser jouer seule. S'il y a un problème sur le terrain, ou que tu te décourages, tu seras contrainte d'abandonner !

- Alors mettez-moi en double.

- Et avec qui ? répliqua Sakaki. Donne-moi la combinaison que tu penses être la meilleure. Dis-moi pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que j'accepterai de te faire jouer.

- Mais enfin… ! protesta vainement la coach des Seigaku.

Aelita resta silencieuse, continuant d'engloutir sa nourriture, cependant sans détourner le regard. Elle fixait le coach de l'équipe de Hyotei dans les yeux, mais sans montrer aucun irrespect, bien sûr. Elle tentait juste de déterminer ses paroles. Etait-il sérieux ? La mettait-il au défi de choisir son partenaire de double ? Et si elle choisissait bien, elle pouvait jouer ? Devait-elle dire qu'il fallait la faire jouer en simple ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était quoi ? Un test psychologique pour déterminer si elle était apte à jouer ? Le sang d'Aeli commençait à bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle réfléchissait rapidement, éliminant les partenaires les uns après les autres. Mukahi et Eiji, non. Elle n'était pas capable de les soutenir pour leurs acrobaties. Shishido et Choutaro formaient la combinaison parfaite, elle se voyait mal prendre la place de l'un ou l'autre. Pareil pour Oishi, au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas être meilleur que quand il jouait avec son habituel partenaire. En fait, c'était la même chose pour tous les doubles qu'elle connaissait. Ils fonctionnaient si bien que si elle se mettait à jouer avec l'un des deux partenaires, elle savait qu'elle aurait tendance à imiter l'autre joueur. C'était mauvais, mais indéniable : une réaction logique, en somme.

Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse au joueur de simple qui ferait le meilleur partenaire pour elle. La jeune fille réfléchit et élimina d'office quelques joueurs. Ryoma, par exemple : la mettre en double avec lui serait… eh bien, un suicide tennistique en direct.

Ouais, c'est le terme.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de délibération intense, elle annonça le seul nom qu'elle estimait convenable.

- Atobe.

Ah, si elle s'était attendue à voir les deux coachs exploser de rire à en pleurer, elle aurait amené sa caméra, vous pouvez en être sûrs. Ils riaient tellement fort que la coach Ryuzaki manqua de tomber de sa chaise, tandis que Sakaki commençait à s'en taper les cuisses. Le reste des clients présents soupira de concert, habitué aux facéties des Japonais après une semaine de ce régime. Entre les rires incessants, les balles qui volaient dans le couloir, les seaux d'eau qu'on se balançait, les grognements, etc, etc, ils finissaient par ne plus y prêter attention.

M'enfin, ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq bonnes minutes que les vieux cessèrent de se marrer.

- Atobe ? redemanda la coach, tandis que Sakaki se retenait de repartir dans un fou rire.

- Moi qui étais persuadé que ce serait le premier nom qu'elle éliminerait, voilà qu'elle nous sort la personne avec qui on la mettait d'office ! ricana-t-il. Et pourquoi donc penses-tu être avec lui, Aelita ?

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes afin de savourer cette petite victoire, puis reporta son attention sur ses coachs.

- Je suis plutôt de la défense, tandis qu'Atobe est plutôt de l'attaque. Souvent, mon caractère et mes actions l'insupportent, ce qui pourrait conduire à des disputes sur le court, mais également réveiller notre instinct de compétition aussi, et donc démultiplier nos forces.

- C'est cela, en gros. Il y a une autre raison, mais tu la découvriras sur le court, approuva la coach Ryuzaki.

- Cela veut dire que je vais… commença Aeli.

- C'est ça. Aujourd'hui, tu joues ! Et si vous perdez, vous me ferez mille tours de terrain, pigé ?!

- T'as intérêt à m'être utile, marmonna Atobe en apparaissant comme par magie à la gauche de la jeune fille.

- Tu parles pas plutôt pour toi, là ? le taquina-t-elle.

- …

Keigo ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner, tout en regardant l'autre idiote continuant d'engloutir sa nourriture sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter.

- Arrête de manger où tu vas être trop lourde pour aller sur le court, ricana Eiji qui venait d'arriver derrière Aeli.

- Jamais ! Je prends des forces, senpai.

- Des forces… Tu veux pas plutôt dire des formes ? se moqua à son tour Momo.

- Les formes, c'est bien à certains endroits du corps… Et c'est bien ce que je compte un peu développer ! répliqua la jeune fille en louchant sur sa poitrine… inexistante.

Ses senpai soupirèrent. Bon, c'est clair qu'à douze ans, elle pouvait pas espérer avoir grand-chose de ce côté-là… Mais, comme toutes les gamines de son âge, elle rêvait d'en avoir plus !

Bon, un moment, elle se rendra compte qu'avoir trop de poitrine, c'est chiant. Surtout au tennis. Et là, elle regrettera ce souhait idiot.

MAIS BON. Oublions ce délire féminin et concentrons-nous plutôt sur nos joueurs préférés !

Après toute cette agitation, les joueurs avaient été renvoyés dans leur chambre pour se concentrer et se préparer. Vers dix heures, ils seraient ensuite acheminés vers le stade où ils pourront s'entraîner, s'échauffer et pique-niquer avant le début des matchs à 15 heures. Une journée intéressante en perspective !

Aelita resta dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne tambouriner à sa porte, manquant de la défoncer. Quand elle sortit, elle soupira en voyant Atobe en face d'elle, Kabaji à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? marmonna la fillette, tout en se brossant les cheveux doucement.

- Moi, rien. Mais lui, quelque chose, soupira le King en s'écartant pour laisser passer un môme d'environ 7 ans pour le laisser rentrer dans la chambre. Ton futur mari. Profite du fait qu'Hibiki et Sakuno ne soient pas là pour mettre les choses au point avec lui !

Et il se barra en ricanant.

Le petit garçon qui se tenait face à elle avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, avec quelques petites tâches de rousseurs parsemant ses joues. Ses yeux orangés pétillaient de joie, et il lui sauta soudainement dessus pour s'accrocher à sa jambe.

- Aelita-sama ! Epouse-moi !

- …

Bon, après leur match, elle tuerait Atobe. De la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.

- Dis donc, t'es Japonais ?

- Ouais ! Mon pôpa et ma môman et moi, on a fait le voyage spécialement pour vous voir jouer ! s'excita le môme.

- Ah… Bon, ben on va retrouver ton papa et maman, ok ?

- Non ! J'veux rester avec toi, Aelita-sama ! Et on va se marier ! Mon pôpa et ma môman ils sont d'accord, d'abord !

- …

- Tu m'fais un bisou ?

Sans un mot de plus, la jeune fille chargea le garçonnet sur son épaule, et traversa tout l'étage de long en large. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant une mémé… qui eut l'intelligence de gueuler « KIDNAPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! » d'une voix stridente.

…

…

Parfois, les vieux me tapent sur les nerfs, pas vous ?

M'enfin. Aelita dut s'expliquer, et perdit dix minutes de plus. Finalement, alertés par les cris de la vieille, deux japonais d'un certain âge arrivèrent, et repérèrent le garnement que la jeune fille avait posé au sol.

- Oooh… Mon petit Irumi-chéri-d'amour ! Et mademoiselle Aelita ! Quelle belle surprise ! Alors ? Comme ça, vous avez rencontré votre plus grand fan ? Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?! Il a cru ne pas pouvoir vous rencontrer… ça aurait été dommage, dire que nous avons dû venir dans cet hôtel de pauvre afin de pouvoir vous voir… Enfin bon. Hohoho, que diriez-vous de venir prendre le thé avec nous ? Vous pourriez jouer au mari et à la femme avec notre petit Irumi, non ? Ce doit être de votre âge, ce genre de choses… Ah, une demoiselle de votre âge ne doit pas faire de tennis en compétition… Vous transpirez, ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille. Ah, attention, je ne dis pas que vous jouez mal… Juste que vous devriez laisser ce sport de compétition aux hommes ! A la limite, pour vous défouler un peu de temps en temps… Et encore.

Au fur et à mesure que la riche femme parlait, le visage d'Aelita se décomposait. Elle était complètement chtarbée, celle-là. Givrée. Dingue. Et même frappadingue. Folle à lier. Bonne à enfermer. C'était quoi toutes ces déblatérations absurdes ? Elle le faisait exprès, ou elle était vraiment idiote ?

La jeune fille resta cinq bonnes minutes baba, sans rien dire. Euh… qu'était-elle censée répondre à cette femme ?

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, car un grand éclat de rire brisa le silence. A ses côtés se tenait Ryoma, mort de rire, qui releva soudainement la tête pour fixer la femme d'un regard devenu glacial d'un coup.

- Vous êtes sérieuse, là ? Le sport, réservé aux mecs ? D'où vous tirez ces idées totalement démodées ? « Une demoiselle de votre qualité »… C'est totalement débile.

Bon, comme ça, c'était dit.

- Pardon ?! hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère.

On aurait dit une tomate. Une tomate bien mûre, huhu.

…

Bon, ok, j'me tais et je reprends.

Avant que Ryoma n'ait pu faire un geste ou lâcher une parole malencontreuse de plus, la coach débarqua. Grande. Immense, même. Très intimidante. Elle fusilla la femme du regard, qui recula avec un couinement.

- Vous avez beau être riche, je vous prierai de cesser débiter des âneries. Quant à votre mioche que vous pensez sans doute être le plus mignon du monde, il est en train de se gratter le nez. Sur ce, je vous remercierais de ne plus venir embêter mes joueurs.

Aeli ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ricanement avant de suivre la coach. Quand ils arrivèrent près du bus qui les attendait pour les amener au stade, elle aperçut Atobe avec un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres. Elle le fusilla du regard et se promit de le martyriser dès que possible.

Une fois arrivés, tous se séparèrent. L'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter était la Team Américaine, entraînée par un certain Baker. A ce qu'il paraissait, c'était un excellent entraîneur, l'équipe devait sans doute être forte. Perdue dans ses pensées, la fillette s'entraîna sans vraiment se concentrer. Poser les mains par terre sans plier les jambes, flexions-extensions, tours de terrains, tout cela machinalement, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Puis frapper des cannettes avec la balle, etc, etc.

Et sur cela, la team fit son entrée.

Ils étaient (presque) tous charismatiques, mais pas forcément beaux. Un aux cheveux teints en rouge. Un colosse de deux mètres. Un aux cheveux longs et ébouriffés, au teint terne comme s'il ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Un autre avec des lunettes et un air d'intello. Un petit blondinet. Un dragueur qui se baladait torse nu et qui fonça vers Sakuno et Hibiki dès qu'il les aperçut. Un autre aux yeux maquillés et au look punk. Et un mec… déguisé en fille.

…

…

…

Ouais.

Une belle bande de clowns, en fait.


End file.
